I'm outta time
by Izih
Summary: HUDDY/UniversoParalelo. Inspirado en la película The parent trap. Dos chicos exactamente iguales se conocen en un campamento. Una relación, un embarazo no deseado y una tormentosa separación involucran a House y Cuddy 16 años atrás. Por Saru & Izih
1. Remember to let her into your heart

Hola queridos y fieles lectores :) yo otra vez...¿Recuerdan que en mi actual fic, **De tal palo tal House** les pregunté sobre si les interesaría otro fic? Pues aquí está :D No se preocupen si piensan que éste podría hacer que el otro tardase más, porque tenemos casi todos los capítulos de este fic listos.

Como les adelanté en el summary, este fic está inspirado en la película **The parent trap**, conocida por nosotros como **Juego de gemelas** en Latinoamerica ó **Tú a Londres yo a California** en España, protagoniza por la pequeña, sana e inocente Lindsay Lohan.

Es un fic que hemos hecho **Saru** y yo, así que todos los créditos, críticas o comentarios, van para las dos no sólo para mí jajajaja :B Ésta es una historia **HUDDY **que nace por idea de Saru, quien tenía muchas ganas de escribir un fic familiar, y aunque quiso desechar la idea de inspirarnos en esta peli, yo la convencí y decidimos sacar adelante el proyecto en secreto durante varios meses :P

Éste capítulo fue escrito casi medio año atrás, cuando yo aún publicaba House sin House, por lo que hay muchas cosas Huddy que quizás no concuerden con la realida ya que las escribimos cuando no las sabíamos. Y también, es una historia totalmente paralela a la serie (Aunq quisimos respetar ciertos personajes, otros simplemente no existen) y ya irán averiguando cómo hemos cambiado la historia de los personajes.

También debiesen saber que los **títulos** de los capítulos son fragmentos de canciones que tienen que ver mucho con lo que es el capítulo en general, y que ponerlos nos toma a veces bastante trabajo. Siempre ponemos la canción y el autor abajito del título, y si se diesen el tiempo de analizar las canciones podrían comprender cosas que están algo "ocultas" en los capis. Además, el título del fic corresponde a la canción **I'm outta time **de **Oasis** y dentro de varios capítulos más, le encontrarán sentido y descubrirán el por qué hemos elegido puntualmente esta canción.

Por último, el fic se mueve entre Estados Unidos e Italia (ya sabrán por qué) y que en reemplazo del italiano (resultaba tedioso para nosotros traducirlo todo y lo sería para ustedes leerlo también) los diálogos en cursiva dichos por los personajes son dentro de la historia diálogos en italiano.

Sin nada más, ojalá les guste nuestro fic! Saru y yo :B

* * *

**Remember to let her into your heart  
****[Hey Jude – The Beatles]**

_House fijaba su vista en la pantalla del ordenador en su oficina. Se colocó mejor sus gafas para leer. Estaba tan absorto en la tarea que ni siquiera se fijó en que Wilson había entrado decidido a su despacho y se había sentado en la silla delante de él._

_Finalmente, tras llevar un buen rato jugando con una pequeña figurita que yacía en la mesa, decidió llamar su atención._

_-Entonces… ¿Es seguro?_

_House desvió la mirada, estaba cansado, ojeroso. Hubo un silencio incomodo. Wilson suspiró fuertemente y agachó la vista a la mesa de cristal que les separaba._

_House asintió. No tenía ánimos para hablar._

_-¿No piensas hacer nada?-House alzó la carta que estaba en sus manos. Ya arrugada y manchada. Hacía exactamente 3 días que la tenía._

_-Está en la otra punta del mundo, si ha puesto tanta distancia de por medio…créeme-sonrió falsamente-no quiere que haga nada._

_16 años y 6 meses después…_

Princenton, NJ.

-¡Dan!-gritó por enésima vez, House.-¡Levántate!

Eran pasadas las 11 de la mañana y el muchacho aún seguía durmiendo, no había desayunado y su avión salía en una hora.

Pero bien cierto era el dicho qué…"de tal palo, tal astilla". House sonrió y alzó su bastón aporreando la puerta, dónde un cartel rezaba "Don't bother me" y otro, este escrito a mano y con rotulador imborrable "Keep Out".

Cinco minutos después, y sin respuesta alguna abrió la puerta sin ningún miramiento.

El colchón estaba en el suelo, con las sabanas revueltas y montones de ropa sobre lo que sería la cama. La ventana medio abierta, con la cortina algo rota, y un macbook reposaba sobre la mesa, llena de papeles y envoltorios de chicle. El muchacho, bastante alto para su edad, delgaducho, con el pelo castaño, más corto de lo habitual y algo despeinado, ojos azules como su padre, y un aro en el cartílago de la oreja, salió de su baño, con la camisa de cuadros desabrochada, unas gafas de pasta sin cristales y unos pantalones pitillo algo más bajo de lo habitual, enseñando sus boxers.

Se restregó los ojos con la mano y enfocó la vista, mientras caminaba por la habitación metiendo la ropa arrugada, y alguna prenda sucia en la mochila…mientras buscaba sus cosas, de entre la porquería que acumulaba en su habitación.

-No sabes leer-musitó refiriéndose al cartel.

-Tu avión sale en 1 una hora…y vas a entrar a él, aunque tenga que pegarte una patada en tu culo-dijo su padre.

-Si, plasta…

-De verdad, ¿ese estilo de "nerd" te funciona?

-Más de lo que crees-dijo cambiando la camisa por una camiseta de algún grupo y colgándose la mochila al hombro-Listo.

House miró una última vez a su hijo y salió de allí en dirección al coche. Dan entró en el auto y miró una última vez su casa, no volvería allí en un mes. Suspiró y revisó si llevaba todo: Cartera, Condones, unas cuantas fotos (entre ellas una de su madre, rota) y los impresos informativos.

Revisó el folleto entre sus manos, buscando alguna actividad interesante…Iba a pasar medio verano en Europa, en un campamento con la única idea en mente de ligarse a cuantas más chicas mejory si de paso mejoraba sus técnicas en hackear ordenadores o practicaba algún que otro deporte, mejor.

-¿Has cogido el pasaporte? –Dan revisó en su bolsa de mano y se lo enseñó a su padre.

-¿Algo más?

-Sólo…no la líes mucho en Inglaterra…-murmuró encendiendo el motor y arrancando en dirección al aeropuerto.

Florencia, Italia.

Cuddy entró lentamente a la habitación de su hijo ese lunes por la mañana.

El lugar era amplio, con un gran ventanal en el centro que lo iluminaba completamente todo. En la pared destacaban pósters de The Beatles, Oasis y Coldplay, como así uno muy grande con un hermoso paisaje natural, bajo la frase de "Si perdemos nuestro planeta, perderemos nuestra vida. No luchemos para salvar nuestra vida, luchemos por nuestro planeta" en inglés. En una repisa había una gran cantidad de CD's, unos de grupos italianos pero la mayoría ingleses. En un rincón, un bonito y costoso piano eléctrico estaba conectado a un notebook sobre el escritorio. Sobre éstos había dos guitarras, una acústica y una eléctrica, todo de la mejor calidad.

En una repisa llena de fotografías, destacaba una grande de un chico alto, pero algo delgaducho, su cabello desordenado, como si ninguna peineta lo hubiese tocado nunca, ojos intensamente azules y una bonita sonrisa; junto a Chris Martin, el vocalista de Coldplay, en el camarino de la banda. Los dos lucían como si el otro se tratase de una amistad.

Cuddy miró la hora en un sencillo reloj que estaba en el velador y dijo:

-¿Joe? ¿Estás en el baño? –El acento de Cuddy había cambiado a algo más italiano.

Joe Boticelli salió de su baño personal. Vestía unos sencillos jeans negros y una camisa a cuadros roja con un jersey negro también.

Cuddy lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla:

-Buenos días cariño.

-Buenos días mamá –El chico hablaba _inglés_ pero con un pronunciado acento italiano- Estoy listo ¿A qué hora iremos al aeropuerto?

-Después de tomar desayuno.

-Genial.

Cuddy miró a su hijo y sonrió:

-¿Sabías que estás increíblemente grande?

-Eso creo –Joe le regaló una bella sonrisa a Cuddy- Oh mamá ¿Te pondrás sentimental ahora? Sólo me iré 1 mes.

-Será el primer mes sin ti –Joe la abrazó cariñosamente y Cuddy lo besó en la mejilla- Me dejarás sola con tu padre y tu hermana ¿Lo tienes claro?

-Cuando acaben las vacaciones volveré por ti.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo.

Los dos salieron al pasillo, en donde se encontraron con una chica de 14 años, de baja estatura pero cuerpo bien formado, cabellera rubia y ojos verdes, muy linda.

-_Mamá, tengo hambre –_Bella, la chica, habló en italiano.

-_El desayuno está listo_ –Cuddy respondió en un perfecto acento italiano también y los tres bajaron al comedor.

En el comedor estaba Matteo Boticelli, un hombre rubio en sus cuarenta, con facciones muy parecidas a la chica, quién leía el periódico y tomaba una taza de café. La chica le dio un fuerte beso y se sentó a su lado:

-_Buenos días papá._

_-Buenos días, Bella ¿Cómo amaneciste?_

_-Bien, pero algo triste ¿Por qué mi hermano tiene que dejarme? Realmente lo voy a extrañar._

_-No__ llores hermanita, el próximo año vamos a ir juntos_ –El chico se sentó al otro lado, junto a Cuddy- Mamá ¿Estás segura que no perderé el vuelo?

-Muy segura mi amor –Cuddy le preparó un emparedado a sus dos hijos. Miró a su hija y le dijo:- ¿_Cuándo pretendes iniciar tus clases de inglés, Bella?_

-_No pronto mamá, el inglés es muy aburrido._

-Pero tienes que aprenderlo cariño, es importante para ti.

-No interesada, mamma –El inglés de Bella era muy malo, aparentemente.

-Deberías hablar inglés tan bien como tu hermano.

- _Joe es americano, yo soy italiana._

-No tiene nada que ver ¿Sabes qué? Entrarás a un curso de inglés en cuánto inicien las clases.

-Yo no entender qué dijo, mamma –Bella se largó a reír junto con Joe. Cuddy rodó los ojos y miró a Matteo, quién leía el periódico sin prestar mucha atención.

-No tienen remedio ¿Verdad, cariño? –Cuddy besó tiernamente a Matteo en los labios.

-Ninguno –Matteo miró la hora- _Joe, Bella, tenemos que irnos ahora._

-¿No irás conmigo mamá?

-Me encantaría cariño, pero tengo turno a esta hora.

-Está bien –Joe besó a su madre en la mejilla- Deséame suerte ¿OK?

-_Tutta la fortuna del mondo._

-_Arrivederchi mamma_ –Bella también la besó en la mejilla- Eres la mejor.

- _Lameculos._

-_Ti amo_ –Matteo le dio un último fugaz beso en los labios y se fue con sus hijos.

Cuddy se quedó sola en casa, mirando como siempre un retrato de su familia colgado en la pared.

Mientras tanto, Joseph Boticelli y Daniel House viajaban, sin saberlo, a descubrir su propia historia… juntos.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**Próx. capítulo: **Feel like something is missing. ****  
**


	2. Feel like something missing

Hola (: nosotras again. Muuuucha fuerza a Japón por el horrible terremoto y también a los afectados por el tsunami en toda la costa americana. Mis amigos también tuvieron que evacuar :(

Respecto al fic, hay algo que olvidé mencionarles en el comentario anterior: la creadora, o la mom de Dan, el gemelo a cargo de House, es Saru, por lo tanto todas sus actitudes, decisiones, palabras, gustos, etc.. son por ella. Yo soy la momi de Joe y lo mismo que dije anteriormente.

Nuestros top de canciones en el fic, son Oasis y Coldplay, por lo que verán titulos de ellos en muchos capítulos que vendrán.

El huddy no tardará, se los prometo.

* * *

**Feel like something missing.  
[White Shadows – Coldplay]**

_16 años atrás_

_-Dr. House –Un __doctor de edad, parte de la junta directiva del hospital, se acercó a House. Éste caminaba a paso lento y torpe por el pasillo- Tengo que hablar con usted._

_-Ahora no es un buen momento –El nefrólogo lo que menos quería era hablar, sólo quería encerrarse en su oficina el resto del día. _

_-Es sobre la decisión de la Dra. Cuddy –House le miró, sorprendido, más de lo que creía- Queremos hablar con ella respecto a eso, debe haber una forma de convencerla de…_

_-¿Decisión?_

_-Su renuncia, nos dejó la carta ayer en la noche. Hemos intentado localizarla pero su celular está apagado y en su casa sólo nos contesta la nana de los bebés. _

_-Ella se fue –Casi no lo pudo decir, tenía el pecho apretado- Dejó el país. _

_-¿Cómo? ¿Una decisión familiar, usted renunciará también?_

_-No! No es una decisión familiar. Te seguiré mutilando las bolas, sólo se ha ido ella. _

_-Oh…_

_-Si quieres localizarla trata, que yo lo hago y nada resulta. De cualquier modo, no creo que logres nada. _

_-Lo siento._

_-Sí, yo también. _

_Sin decir más, House caminó a paso veloz hacia su oficina, encerrándose al fin ahí. Una vez solo, sacó de su bolsillo una carta escrita por puño y letra de Cuddy. Le había abandonado, así decían sus palabras con claridad. Pero no había querido creerlo hasta entonces. Ya nada había que hacer. Se había ido. Para siempre, quizás. _

_0o0o0o  
_

Probando, probando...si, la cámara enfoca, y yo me veo genial. Estoy grabando este video porque... si de camino a Glasgow me muero en ese puto avión, quiero que sepáis...sobretodo Andrew y John, que mis revistas porno están debajo de mi cama. A los demás, quiero dejar huella en este mundo:

Me llamo Daniel House, ¡MEC! corrección: Dan. nada más. O House. Nada de House Jr...como me dicen a veces en el PPTH donde trabaja mi viejo.

¿Que, qué significa ser un House? Ja! un House...significa: vivir sin reglas. Bueno las justas para una buena convivencia con mi padre. Greg House, alias capullo insufrible.

Me crié con él...sólo con él. Mi madre, en gloria esté...que NO! que está viva, pero...simplemente se separaron y yo me quedé con mi padre, todavía no sé por qué...pero se las apañó para cuidarme él solo, aunque de vez en cuando contaba con la ayuda de mi tío Wilson. Me gustaría poder conocerla algún día, pues, nunca he tenido una figura maternal...ni nada parecido a eso.

Volviendo a las reglas que hay que saber: Pues...los viernes...búscate la vida amigo, y ten sitio donde dormir porque mi padre o sale, o queda con alguna rubia, o quiere montar una timba ilegal… No se despierta a House antes de las 10, los miércoles se cena Hot Dogs viendo el football y los días laborables en casa a las 7. Nada más. Esas son las reglas. Vivir así lleva a que yo haga lo que quiera...como por ejemplo, tocar la batería a las 6 de la mañana y hacer que el vecino llame a la policía y mi padre le dé la razón a ellos, o, quemar las cortinas del anfiteatro de la escuela, lo cual me supuso una expulsión de una semana. Fue sin querer. Eso llevó a que mi nota de ciencias bajara, y a que mi padre me inscribiera en ese campamento, lo cual agradezco, porque salimos ganando todos, él pasa un mes sin mí, yo sin él y además...me entretendré en verle las tetas a las chicas...y si por fin descubro que quiero ser en esta vida, le hará un favor a la humanidad...y al señor Jenkins, seguramente. Pues eso es todo, fin de la historia.

Glasgow, Escocia

Tras varias horas en avión y tren, Dan llegó al campamento. Soltó su macuto y su bolsa de mano y lo dejó a un lado, un balón cayó en sus pies, y el resto fue historia. Tras molestar un rato...se quedó a un lado, jugando, mientras disfrutaba de las chicas que se acercaban.

A lo lejos vio pasar un chico, con su mochila, algo sencillo y distraído, bastante bien peinado y que no llamaba su atención salvo por su guitarra al hombro. Podría ser interesante, hacer música con otra persona allí...y podrían aprovecharse de eso para seducir a las chicas.

Al rato, se acercó hasta las mesas para apuntarse, posiblemente coincidiera con el intento de guitarrista...suspiró. Ya le estaba empezando a caer mal...pues le había visto algo estirado.

Princeton, NJ

-Entonces... ¿ya se marchó?-preguntó Wilson entrando con unas pizzas

-Si...

-Y... ¿que vas a hacer en verano, solo?

-Pues por lo pronto...puedo ir en pelotas por casa y masturbarme en el sofá-dijo desdeñoso House, viendo como Wilson se levantaba del sofá donde se había sentado-.

-Puedes ir a una conferencia a la que tengo que ir...

-O puedo disfrutar de unos días de descanso...pasarlos con...-pensó un momento-Kelly y hacer lo que me de la gana...

0o0o0o

Hola, yo soy Joseph Boticelli, o Joe. Aquí comienza mi primera gran aventura.

Le pedí este campamento a mamá para mejorar mi inglés, porque aunque sea americano, viví muy pocos meses ahí y no lo recuerdo. Mi madre es Lisa Cuddy, sí, la mujer más bella del planeta tierra, la de pelo largo y rulos fuera de control, simplemente **la mejor**. Ríanse si quieren, y con riesgo de sonar el nerd más grande del mundo, si hay alguien de verdad fan de su madre, ése soy yo.

Digo… ¿Cómo alguien no podría adorar a Lisa Cuddy? Teniéndolo todo para ser feliz, de pronto, se halla sola en el mundo con un bebé a su cuidado y un hombre que simplemente es un bastardo ¿Quién no se volvería loco? ¿Quién se atrevería a hacer lo que mamá hizo?

Un día preparó su maleta, tomó un par de pañales, leche y a su bebé y se largó. Dejó su vida, su trabajo, lo dejó todo por mí.

Así llegamos a Italia y conoció a papá. No es de verdad mi papá, pero es como si lo fuera, yo lo quiero muchísimo. Matteo Boticelli, un tipo encantador, una especie de tataranieto del pintor Boticelli, encargado de una galería de arte ubicada en el centro de Florencia. No era un tipo rico que le entregó el cielo a mi madre, pero sí le entregó, y le entrega, mucho amor. Ella merecía ser feliz, con él lo consiguió.

1 año y tanto después nació mi hermanita Isabella. Y aunque a veces quiero lanzarla a la laguna de Venecia con 5 kilos de peso en los pies, la adoro. Es tonto, lo sé, pero sin duda mi pequeña mocosa es lejos la mejor amiga que tengo en el mundo. Desde que éramos niños cuando huíamos al centro de la ciudad solos a comprarle algún regalo a mamá, somos los mejores amigos. Pero el año pasado le llegó la pubertad. Si en algún momento dudé en venir a este campamento fue para no dejarla sola ¡Tanto imbécil ahí mirándola! Y la muy tonta sólo sonríe y lo coquetea a todo el mundo, orgullosa de sus crecientes senos. Pero bien… ni eso me detuvo a venir.

¿Por qué quiero tanto venir? Quizás aquí, lejos de mi familia, descubra quién soy en realidad en la vida. Ésa es mi misión este verano, sí, soy un nerd de lo peor. Pero quiero saberlo. Probablemente sea porque jamás me he sentido demasiado parte de algún lugar, y no es la típica frase adolescente, no me interesa rebelarme en contra de nadie. Sólo tengo curiosidad, una inmensa curiosidad por saber quién diablos soy.

¿A ti no te pasaría así?

-Hey chico ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –El hombre que estaba sentado junto a Joe en el avión lo miró extrañado.

-Nada –Joe guardó su Ipod avergonzado- Hacía una grabación.

-Me pareció que le contabas tu vida familiar a alguien.

-Le parecerá idiota, pero si el avión se llega a caer, espero que encuentren mi Ipod y sepan quién soy.

-Sí, es idiota.

-Es ocio –Joe se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Glasgow, Escocia

Joe, cargando una sencilla mochila en los hombros y sosteniendo su guitarra acústica, comenzó a caminar por un largo camino de tierra rodeado por árboles, que daba con un gran castillo sobre una colina. Traía unos lentes negros no muy grandes y caminaba con clase. El típico chico europeo de las películas.

Mientras más se acercaba al castillo, más acogedor le parecía el ambiente. Los verdes y amplios patios del sector estaban repletos de adolescentes de su misma edad haciendo diferentes actividades.

Vio a un chico de su misma estatura, con un gorro y unos lentes de colores muy divertidos, dominando una pelota de fútbol con la cabeza mientras un grupo de chicas lo veía fascinado.

"El típico galán" –Pensó Joe, y siguió su camino hacia el castillo. Vio a otro grupo de chicas mirarlo a él cuando ya pisaba los patios interiores del lugar, pero pensó que sería su imaginación o que probablemente no estaba vestido para la ocasión- "Se están burlando".

Su habitación en el campamento era compartido por otro chico que no estaba ahí. Dejó su mochila y salió a inscribirse en algunas actividades.

Cancha de fútbol soccer.

-Hey –Una chica muy linda se acercó a Joe, quien caminaba por los alrededores de la cancha observando- ¿Eres nuevo, verdad?

-Sí, mucho gusto.

-Wow, eres italiano.

-Casi, en realidad nací en Norteamérica –A Joe la preció muy linda la muchacha: ojos claros, cabello rubio y linda sonrisa- Soy Joe, por cierto.

-Sally –Sally lo besó en la mejilla- ¿Primera vez en el campamento?

-Sí, quería perfeccionar mi inglés ¿Eres de Inglaterra?

-Irlanda –Una pelota de fútbol descontrolada casi le da en el rostro a Sally, pero Joe la paró.

-¡Heeey chico lindo, el balón! –Dan le gritó desde bastante lejos.

-¡Ten cuidado! –Joe le devolvió el tiro con el pie. Luego miró a Sally- ¿Te lastimó?

-No, gracias a ti.

-Qué idiota.

-Él se parece mucho a ti.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Físicamente.

-Jamás lo había visto.

-Es muy gracioso.

-Apuesto que es un presumido.

-Lo es.

-¿Sabes? Creo que nos llegará otra pelota si seguimos aquí ¿Te gustaría caminar?

-Claro.

Sally y Joe se alejaron de la cancha.

Adentro, un chico le dijo a Dan:

-El italiano se te está adelantando con Sally.

-Qué imbécil –El partido se reanudó- ¡Dame el balón!

Dan recibió el balón y se pasó a tres jugadores sin problema, jugando con mucha confianza y habilidad.

-¡Así se hace Dan! –Un grupo de chicas observaba desde afuera de la cancha- ¡Eres grandioso!

-¡Esto va por ustedes chicas! –Dan, como siempre galán, se pasó al último defensa y metió un gol- ¡GOOOOL!

Celebró el gol corriendo al corner, y quitándose la camiseta, mientras todas las chicas observaban.

-Eres muy bueno Dan-dijo una chica pelirroja, acercándose.

Dan sonrió con su mejor sonrisa.

Dan pensó en soltar una de sus frases "no es en lo único que soy bueno" pero observó a la chica, se veía tan inocente, y recordó uno de los consejos de su padre: "Siempre que puedas, haz que no sabes nada".

Una buena forma de ligar, si con chicas inocentes como esas ibas diciendo "OH, si, yo también estoy muy nervioso, también es mi primera vez" Rió para si. Se veía completamente adorable cuando hacía eso, o eso decían todas, hasta que se cansaban de sus idioteces, de sus locuras, o simplemente se enteraban de la verdad y no las volvía a ver.

No es que fuera realmente un gran ligón, pero las cosas con las mujeres…no le iban mal.

-Pues…-pensó durante un segundo-eso que yo soy más de football americano…Puedo enseñarte a jugar, si quieres.

-¿Al football?

-Aha. Es muy divertido…

-Me encantaría.

Jess, la chica, sonrió, acomodándose un mechón de cabello. Dan aprovechó y pasó su brazo por los hombros caminando por la pista hasta la gradería para sentarse y conocerse mejor.

Primer día. Primera conquista. El verano iba a ser como mínimo, interesante…

**Continuará…**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **We are strange in our worlds.**


	3. We are strange in our worlds

(: el huddy irá en aumento, se los prometemos.

Por mientras, encariñense con estos niñitos porque los verán mucho.

* * *

**We are strange in our worlds  
[Alright – Supergrass]**

_16 años atrás…_

_House entró a su casa sosteniendo un ramo de rosas rojas. Era mediodía y se suponía que no llegaba hasta la noche, pero decidió sorprender a Cuddy. _

_Las cosas iban terrible entre los dos, se sentía mal, y la extrañaba muchísimo._

_Pero al entrar, no fue a Cuddy a quien encontró, sino a Kelly, la niñera. _

_-¿Y Lisa? Me dijo que iba a estar en casa todo el día._

_-¿Esas flores son para ella? –La joven chica preguntó, meciendo a Dan en sus brazos._

_-Sí, bueno… a ustedes las mujeres les gustan estas cosas. Entonces, ¿A qué hora regresa?_

_-Yo… oh… Sr. House, ¡Lo siento tanto! –La chica comenzó a llorar- Intenté detenerla, pero ella no me quiso escuchar, de verdad traté…_

_-¿Qué pasa?-House sintió un inexplicable y terrible pánico. _

_Por toda respuesta, la niñera le entregó una carta a House. Éste, pálido, la abrió y comenzó a leer._

_O0o0o0_

El himno a trompeta del campamento sonaba por todos los altavoces del lugar avisando de la hora de la cena, así cómo también solía sonar a las 7am para despertarlos y a la 1pm para comer.

Eran las 8pm y todos se estaban reuniendo en el comedor principal para pasar por los diferentes mostradores repletos de comida, con su bandeja y buscarse sitio.

Para cuando Dan llegó había mucha cola. Iba todavía con el gorro y las gafas, a pesar de que ya no hacía sol. Miró un largo rato, y finalmente avanzó por un lateral y se coló delante de un muchacho.

Cogió su comida y con su bandeja se fue a sentar a una mesa, donde estaban otros chicos.

Joe agarró su comida, tremendamente sorprendido por el comportamiento de aquel chico y empezó a buscar una mesa.

Comía tranquilamente mirando a aquellos chicos que se reían de todo mientras un par de chicas se sentaron con él, entre ellas Sally.

Uno de los monitores se acercó hasta Dan.

-Sabe que no puede comer con Gorro y Gafas… ¿Señor…?

El joven dejó sus cubiertos y observó al chico, de no más de 25 años que estaba allí para vigilarles.

-El señor Jenkins me dice señor House. Mis amigos me dicen Dan…tú no eres ni una cosa ni otra-dijo riendo y chocó el puño contra otro chico.

Joe observaba la escena detenidamente. Aquél chico era un idiota.

Unos 30 minutos después, todos los chicos habían terminado de cenar y debían salir del comedor ordenadamente, para recoger sus mochilas y pertenencias y buscar su habitación. 1 hora después debían estar en el salón principal para hacer alguna actividad en grupo antes de ir a dormir.

Joe recogió su bandeja y hablando con Sally y otros chicos salió de los últimos de allí, no quedaba nadie. Casualmente, cuando recogieron sus mochilas aun quedaba una bolsa en el suelo. Daniel House. La agarró colgándosela al hombro libre para buscar luego al dueño.

Miró en la lista. Joseph Botticelli, habitación 108. Se despidió de sus nuevos amigos y se dirigió por el pasillo a su habitación, para su mala suerte no le había tocado ninguno de compañero de habitación, por lo que no miró el resto de integrantes.

Avanzó por los pasillos y llegó hasta la puerta que marcaba el 108. Se quedó parado, pues dentro se escuchaban unas risas y algo parecido a un gemido. Se atrevió a abrir de un solo golpe.

Tiró su mochila al suelo y por poco se le cayó la guitarra. Delante suyo había un chico, con los pantalones desabrochados y medio bajados, el pelo revuelto y con la cara hundida en los pechos de una chica morena que estaba sin camiseta.

-¡Eh! ¡Esta es mi habitación!-se fijo en el suelo donde había una bolsa de mano y al lado un balón-¡Eres el idiota del balón!

Sally llegó justo detrás de Joe, para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, su habitación estaba separada tan sólo por otras 2.

Dan se separó de una chica alta y muy hermosa, abrochándose los pantalones, enojado por tanto espectáculo.

-Tampoco dramatices chico lindo-dijo de espaldas-ni siquiera estábamos follando.

-Tengo…que irme-Dijo la muchacha avergonzada y le dio un beso en la mejilla-nos vemos luego.-sonrió coqueta y salió-.

-¡Espera!-gritó mirando su cinturón mientras lo abrochaba con rapidez- tengo que ir por mi bolsa…

Se giró y chocó directamente con su bolsa. Que estaba en el suelo. Al parecer el "chico lindo" la había traído.

-Eh ¿gracias?-levantó la vista y se quedó en shock al ver delante suyo a un tipo idéntico a él.-Tú…

-Tú…-dijo Joe, sin saber que más decir, pues aquél chico, sin gorro y sin gafas, era igual a él.

Sally se acercó sin palabras hasta Joe, mirando primero a él y luego a Dan.

-Sois… ¿Sois gemelos?

-No-contestaron ambos al unísono-.

-Pero sois iguales -dijo la rubia tremendamente confundida-

-No he visto a este_ stronzo (Gilipollas)_ en mi vida!-confesó Joe.

-¿Qué me has llamado?-intervino Dan.

-Yo…yo…mejor me voy-Sally salió de allí demasiado confusa.

-Genial-masculló.

-Al parecer…-Dan rió- te han dado calabazas.

Joe miró con odio a Dan, quedándose en silencio, lo más lejos posible del otro. Suspiró. De todas formas a "el chico del balón", recientemente descubierto como Dan House, no le había ido tampoco tan bien… Pues se había quedado sin consumar con aquella linda morena.

No obstante, aquello era lo que más lejos de una mujer había estado, y no había sido él, si no su otro yo, su yo en un universo paralelo, o lo que sea de lo que se tratara aquello, lo que si tenía claro, es que aquél Dan House, era una simple copia barata de él. Si, eran parecidos físicamente, pero nada que ver en cuanto a carácter.

-Hola-dijo Alex, un chico de ojos negros y pelo castaño claro entrando en la habitación, viendo a Ambos en silencio sin mirarse-al parecer esta es mi habitación también-dejo la gran bolsa en la cama cerca de la ventana-me pido esta cama.

2 horas después

-¡Vamos, campeón! –Dan exclamó mientras él y Alex veían porno desde su Iphone- Wowww ¿Viste eso?

-Me iría tirar a alguna de las mellizas Hannigan ahora mismo.

-¿Y qué te detiene?

-¿Está prohibido?

-¿Enserio eres de los que siguen toooooodas las reglas? –Dan rió irónico- Escucha, esas reglas se crearon para que el campamento no se llame _cómo embarazarse en 30 días. _Pero vamos, con un buen condón nada pasará.

-¿Tienes?

-¿Viniste a un campamento mixto sin condones? Tú de veras quieres ser padre –Dan buscó su bolso en el suelo, aprovechando de ver a Joe. Éste leía silenciosamente un libro en italiano escuchando música en su ipod- ¿Por qué diablos lees?

-No es tu problema –Joe ni siquiera lo miró.

-¿Te habían dicho que eres el nerd más grande de la historia? Dudo ser el primero con el placer.

-¿Sabías que eres repugnante?

-¿Repugnante? –Sacó un condón del paquete, lo infló y se lo tiró en la cara- Eso es ser repugnante.

-¡Idiota! –Joe le devolvió el globo de condón y comenzó a limpiarse las manos.

-Cuidado, aún te queda algo de lubricante en la cara –Dan y Alex se largaron a reír. Alex recibió un mensaje de texto.

-Hay fiesta de bienvenida en el bosque, se hace todos los años ¿Se apuntan?

-¿Qué hay? –Dan se interesó.

-¿Alguna vez viste Skins?

-Claro.

-Eso y _más._

-Wow, yo me apunto –Dan chocó la mano con Alex, luego miró en forma despectiva a Joe, quién seguía concentrado en su lectura- Y tú chico lindo ¿No irás?

-No llama mi atención.

-Enserio ¿De qué universo vienes?

-Uno que no incluye mujeres fingiendo orgasmos frente a una cámara, sin duda.

-No puedo creer que exista alguien como tú –A Alex- ¿Y cuándo es la fiesta?

-La próxima semana. Nos avisan con anticipación para poder conseguir todo lo posible.

-¿Conseguir te refieres a…?

-Yo que tú escondo los condones, seguro desaparecerán en la fiesta.

-Genial –Otra vez miró a Joe, luego a Alex- ¿Sabes? Hay que celebrar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues no sé ¡Mierda, estamos vivos! -Sacó de su bolsa una botella entera de ron- Y del bueno, papá me lo dio para mi cumpleaños.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Bromeas?

-Vamos a beber juntos, él me enseñó a no embriagarme tan fácilmente.

-Eso es genial ¿Qué clase de padre tienes?

-El que cualquier quisiera –Dan se fijó que Joe le estaba poniendo atención- Hey tú, vuelve a tu libro, no te daré.

-Cómo si fuera a pedirte.

Dan lo ignoró y se bebió un sorbo, luego le dio a Alex.

-Wow, este es del bueno ¿Dónde te lo compró tu padre?

-Fuimos a Cuba a conocer mujeres un verano, pasamos por una botillería de AQUELLAS, y me la compró.

-Cool.

-Eso creo –Dan sonrió, mirando de reojo a Joe.

Al día siguiente

Joe entró al comedor al mediodía para almorzar, recién bañado y luciendo unos shorts negros y una polera roja, lo suficientemente sexy para que toda la que pasaba junto a él babeara. Sally se le acercó:

-Joe ¿Qué tal el campamento?

-Ha sido grandioso –Joe sonrió dulcemente- ¿Y tu día cómo ha estado?

-Genial, como siempre –Se pusieron a la fila- Ese chico, Dan ¿Es tu compañero de cuarto?

-Bueno…sí.

-¿De verdad no tienen ningún parentesco?

-Ninguno, el tipo es de lo peor.

-Me lo imaginé, se estaba follando a una chica que acababa de conocer.

-Es problema de ellos –Cada uno eligió su almuerzo- Afortunadamente tengo otras cosas que van primero en la vida.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé… -Puso de nuevo esa dulce sonrisa- Soy extraño.

-Eres todo un misterio ¿Sabías que a las chicas les encanta el misterio?

-No.

-Tienes a la mitad de las chicas locas por ti en este campamento.

-No es cierto.

-No te mentiría.

-Si esas chicas me conocieran un poco más ya no les gustaría.

-No estés tan seguro –Sally sonrió coqueta. Se sentaron juntos en la mesa.

-Cada día me convenzo más de que soy el ser más aburrido que pisa el planeta -Se fijaron que al otro extremo del comedor estaba la mayoría reunidos- ¿Qué sucede ahí?

-No lo sé, veamos…

Los dos se acercaron lo suficiente para ver qué ocurría: Dan junto a otros chicos imitaban a John Travolta en la película Grease, con la canción _Grease Lightning _sonando en el estéreo.

-Pero qué payaso –Joe se enojó.

Dan hacía graciosos gestos con todo su cuerpo, consiguiendo que todos menos Joe rieran a carcajadas. La canción paró y los muchachos expresaron disgusto. Dan se subió a una de las mesas y comenzó a saltar y a tararear:

-Otra, otra…

Los muchachos se le unieron con las palmas, hasta que todo cesó con la llegada del director.

-Suficiente –El hombre de edad paró la música- Se acabó el espectáculo por hoy.

Todos los jóvenes comenzaron a dispersarse, no antes sin darle palmadas de felicitaciones a Dan y elogiarlo por tan divertido momento.

-Dan, estuviste increíble –Jessica se acercó con descaro.

-Tú siempre estás increíble Jess –Dan la tomó de la cintura- Entonces… ¿Nos vemos luego del entrenamiento?

-Seguro.

Dan le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jessica y caminó en dirección al campo de tenis. Mientras caminaba, se fijó que Joe y Sally estaban bajo un árbol, él tocando una canción en guitarra y ella escuchando maravillada. Dan se enojó, Sally estaba como un queso y moría por fallársela, pero al parecer no sería con él con quien la chica tiraría, sino con el chico lindo.

-Sólo te presta atención porque eres igual a mí, italianito –Se dijo entre dientes y siguió caminando.

Mientras, Joe y Sally:

-Tocas increíble –Sally sonrió- ¿Quieres ser músico?

-No, quiero ser doctor como mi madre.

-Definitivamente eres perfecto.

-Es sólo que… -Se puso serio, mirando a algún punto indeterminado- hay tanta gente abusando del poder y dañando a otras, maltratándolas, no respetando algo tan sagrado como la vida… quiero poder hacer algo.

-¿Hablas de ser médico en las guerras y cosas así?

-En realidad quiero ir a África. Quiero poder ayudarlos, no soporto pensar que yo lo tengo todo y ellos simplemente no tienen nada. Sería un egoísmo de mi parte, soy un agradecido de lo que tengo.

-Eres increíble.

-Soy del optimista pensamiento que si todos comenzáramos a pensar en los demás, el mundo sería un lugar mejor.

-¿Vas mucho a la iglesia?

-No soy católico.

-¿No? Pensé que en Italia…

-En Italia son muy católicos, mi padre es muy católico, mi hermana también… yo no.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo pertenecer a una institución que en el pasado salían en caballos a matar a los que no eran católicos y no pensaban como ellos –Vio la hora y se levantó- Tengo tenis ahora, nos vemos.

Joe le mandó un beso con las manos a Sally y caminó a la cancha de tenis. Sally siguió embobada un rato más…

Cancha

Joe llegó corriendo a la cancha, pero el entrenamiento ya había comenzado. El entrenador se percató del retraso:

-Sr. Boticelli deje ya a su novia y llegue temprano a clases.

Los chicos se largaron a reír, excepto Dan, quién estaba en la mitad de un partido. Joe se disculpó levantando la mano y se unió a la fila.

-Vamos… ¿Cómo es que House les sigue pateando el trasero? ¡No me defrauden! –El entrenador regañó a los jugadores- Hey Boticelli ¿Juegas tenis?

-Sí –Joe y Dan intercambiaron miradas de odio- Algo…

-Entonces toma una raqueta y ven a jugar.

Joe entró a la cancha mirando seriamente a Dan. Éste se largó a reír:

-Mejor ve a leer Boticelli –Hizo un saque perfecto, el que Joe no pudo responder- Te lo dije ¡Pierdes el tiempo aquí!

-15-0 –Anunció el entrenador.

-No me agradan los niños lindos como tú –Dan otra vez hizo un saque perfecto, el que Joe no respondió.

-30-0. Boticelli, si pierdes darás 40 vueltas al campo.

-¿Por qué Sally me toma enserio y a ti no? –Joe se burló- Porque ella es demasiado para ti.

-¿Y es buena para ti? Oh vamos, mira cómo te pateo el trasero –Otra vez sacó y Joe no mostró intención de responder. Sólo observaba.

-40-0.

-Te juro que te mearé encima si gano este set –Dan tiró como ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero para su sorpresa, Joe corrió como una gacela hasta la pelota y remachó sin dejarle segundo a Dan para poder hacer algo.

-Te mearía encima por eso House, pero ni eso vales.

-40-15.

-Tuviste suerte –Dan otra vez lanzó excelentemente, pero Joe corrió igual como la vez anterior y sacó la pelota del campo en milésimas de segundo.

-No eres más que un estúpido presumido House –Joe sonrió mientras escuchaba los primeros comentarios de sus compañeros.

-Y tú eres un niño mimado que vive en una pequeña burbuja allá en Italia –Dan lanzó furioso, Joe le respondió, Dan pudo responder esta vez, pero Joe tocó la pelota lo suficientemente despacio para que no revotara y sólo se quedara en el piso, ganando una vez más.

-40-30.

-Seguramente estás acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención House –Dan tiró y Joe respondió. El saque duró más- No eres más que una burda imitación de los yanquis de las películas.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca! –Dan respondió con todas sus fuerzas, pero Joe corrió en forma grandiosa hacia la pelota y ganó el saque- ¡Mierda!

-40-40. El que gana este saque gana ¿Entendido? Los demás también deben jugar –Ni Joe ni Dan lo tomaron enserio.

-Creo haber visto a alguien igual a ti en algún lado, House –Dan sacó y Joe respondió. Así el punto decisivo comenzó- ¿No eres el galán de alguna película de Lindsay Lohan, verdad?

-Imbécil –Dan tiró lo que para cualquiera en ese lugar hubiese sido imposible de responder. Pero Joe se lanzó al suelo y lo respondió dándole la espalda a la red.

-¡Se acabó! –Anunció el entrenador- ¡House, 40 vueltas por la cancha!

Dan seguía atónito. No sólo el italiano respondió su tiro, él no fue capaz de alcanzar esa pelota. Miró a Joe y éste no lo miraba, sólo se sacudía la tierra de la ropa. Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a correr, furioso.

Boticelli se las pagaría…

_18 años atrás_

_-¡Has hecho trampa! –Cuddy se quejó, ambos jugando al ping pong en el patio trasero de la casa de Cuddy. _

_-Que no, tú nunca te has aprendido las reglas, ese movimiento sí vale. _

_-¡No! _

_-Ya, deja el llanto y cumple tu palabra._

_-¡Pero…!_

_-Lisa Cuddy…_

_-Eres un cabrón, sabías? –Cuddy se quitó la camiseta que traía encima quedando en sostén. House le echó una fugaz mirada al perfecto cuerpo de la endocrina. _

_-Sudada te ves incluso mejor._

_-Cerdo._

_-Ya, camina._

_-¡No se vale! –Cuddy caminó hasta el centro del patio, cerrando sus ojos- ¡Tú y tus estúpidas apuestas!_

_-Miren nada más, pero si esta mujer está en llamas, hay que apagarla de alguna manera –House dijo muy fuerte antes de abrir la manguera y empaparla totalmente- ¡Esooooo, limpiecita para su papi House!_

_-¡ANIMAAAAAL! –Intentó correr de la manguera, pero el chorro era tan potente que la alcanzaba a todas partes- ¡Ya, ya, que me congelo!_

_-Palabras mágicas._

_-¡PÚDRETEE!_

_-No, no, ésas no son las palabras mágicas. _

_-¡HOUSEEE!_

_-Palabras…_

_-¡Quiero tener sexo contigo! _

_-BRAVO! _

_House cerró la llave del agua sonriendo, mientras Cuddy le fulminaba con la mirada totalmente mojada. _

_-Entonces, ¿Era cierto? –El nefrólogo jugó con sus cejas- Lo del sexo y tal…_

_-No sé… convénceme –La endocrina se acercó a él en forma sugerente, abrazándose de su cintura y mirando sus labios con deseo. _

_-Bueno, pues…oooooooooooooh!_

_Cuddy se largó a reír mientras House luchaba con gritos de niño por sacarse la manguera de entre los pantalones. _

_-¡Esto no estaba en el trato!_

_-Supongo que mis pezones han decidido romper el trato. _

_-Ayyy, mierda –Se bajó los pantalones quedando sólo en calzoncillos, pero tapándose con las manos igual- Ya, no mires…_

_-¿Qué, crees que nunca te la he visto de ese porte? Já, ni que fueras un Zeus cada vez que estás pedo… _

_-¿Sabes qué? Hasta actuamos con novios, qué horrible. Un poco más y te crees mi esposa, EN TUS SUEÑOS. _

_-¿Quién podría ser novia tuya? Nadie! _

_-Stacy sí…_

_-Se rindió bastante rápido, ¿No?_

_-Touché. _

_Ambos rieron y luego de un juego de miradas, se besaron intensamente._

_Sólo tenían una aventura, y ya actuaban como novios. Les encantaba, aunque no lo admitieran. _

_

* * *

_Próx. capítulo: **Losing all control**

Veremos House y Cuddy en el presente. _  
_

**Continuará…**


	4. Losing all control

Antes de una semana, tenemos muuuchos capítulos asíqe no vemos problema en publicarlos más a prisa :D

Algo de House y Cuddy en el presente. Recuerden que los diálogos en cursivas son en realidad dialogos en italiano.

Disfruten :D

* * *

**Losing all control****  
[I gotta feeling – Black eyes peas]**

Luego del tenis había una hora de receso antes de comenzar baloncesto. Jessica fue al encuentro de Dan:

-Me dijeron que ganaste casi todos los partidos –Lo abrazó- Felicidades.

-No me importa, perdí el que más me importaba.

-¿Con quién?

-Con el italiano –Puso cara de exagerada tristeza.

-Oh, no estés tristes –Jessica tiernamente lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla- Fue suerte, tú eres el mejor.

-Eso creo –Una chica llamó a Dan a varios metros de ahí. Dan miró a Jessica y sonrió: sabía que ella era demasiado buena y correcta como para querer algo con él tan pronto, quizás eso era lo que hacía que le gustase. Pero él ahora quería sólo algo de amor…- Hey nena ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Natación ¿Y tú?

-Tengo que juntarme con unos amigos, luego tengo baloncesto, ¿Te gustaría ir a verme?

-Me encantaría –Jessica sonrió.

-Nos vemos a esa hora entonces –Dan tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Jessica y la besó tiernamente en los labios- Te esperaré…

-Y yo a ti.

Dan salió en dirección al bosque que estaba cerca de ahí y Jessica al otro lado. Joe observaba todo desde una pequeña colina, acompañado por Sally.

-Siempre tienes la mirada ausente –Comentó la rubia- ¿Podría saber en que piensas?

-Ahora sólo miro.

-¿Y a quién?

-House es un imbécil.

-Deja de pensar en él.

-Esa chica, Jessica, está muy enganchada de él.

-Se nota.

-Fue al bosque a tirarse a otra ahora mismo.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Vi como ella lo llamaba.

-Pobre Jessica.

-Sí –Joe miró directamente a Sally a los ojos y sonrió. Ésta se puso colorada- Qué linda eres.

-Tú también lo eres, muchísimo.

Joe arrancó una pequeña flor de la tierra y se la pasó justo antes de que Sally comenzase a acercarse más de la cuenta.

-¿Quieres caminar? –Joe se levantó y estiró la mano- Me gusta caminar contigo.

-Claro –Sally se paró con ayuda de Joe y juntos comenzaron a caminar.

Bosque

-Tardaste una eternidad –Comentó una chica de cabello castaño y voluptuosos pechos.

-No sabes cuánto siento la tardanza –Dan sin esperar nada se sacó la polera mostrando sus músculos- Ven aquí…

La chica lo besó profundamente en los labios y lo abrazó del cuello, sintiendo el miembro duro de House casi explotar dentro del pantalón.

Dan se desabrochó los pantalones quedando sólo en bóxer y comenzó a embestir por sobre las ropas intensamente mientras le devoraba los labios y apretaba fuertemente uno de sus senos.

-Eres un chico malo… -Comentó la chica cuando Dan le sacó la polera y comenzó a succionar uno de sus senos mientras apretaba el otro, sonriendo.

-Pero sólo tú sabes que soy malo –Dijo Dan sonriendo y mordiendo su seno desesperado por placer. La muchacha gimió inevitablemente- ¿Será nuestro secreto, OK?

-OK… -La chica bajó sus manos y liberó el miembro de Dan del bóxer- Dios la tienes enorme…

-E increíblemente dura… -Dan hizo que la chica comenzara a masturbarlo mientras éste hacía lo que se le daba la gana con sus pechos.

-Entra ya…

Dan no hizo esperar. Le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior a la chica, se puso un condón que tenía en su bolsillo y la penetró de golpe, apoyándola contra un árbol para comenzar a embestir.

Princeton, EEUU

-Oh… DIOS… -Gimió fuertemente una mujer al acabar con House. Éste se recostó a un lado aún con la respiración agitada, mientras su compañera no daba más de sí- Greg eso estuvo genial.

-Como siempre –House sonrió y sacó una caja de cigarrillos de la cómoda, sacando dos- Hay que aprovechar que mi _garrapata_ no está.

-¿Hablas de Dan?

-Exacto.

-Como si él fuese una molestia –House le prendió el cigarrillo y le dio una fumada- Tu hijo es un encanto.

-Sí, claro –House también fumó un poco.

-Es igual a ti.

-Ni pienses en tirártelo, el chico tiene suficiente con las mocosas idiotas de la universidad a quienes seduce.

-¿Tu hijo conquista chicas de la universidad? Wow.

-Algo debió sacar a mí.

La mujer sonrió.

Florencia, Italia

-_Bien, señor Albertino_ –Cuddy observaba los resultados de los exámenes practicados a uno de sus pacientes, de la clínica privada donde trabajaba- _Los resultados apoyan mi diagnóstico inicial, usted sufre de hipertiroidismo y me parece necesario empezar con el tratamiento cuanto antes._

_-¿Es grave, Dra. Cuddy?_

_-Es grave como cualquier enfermedad mal cuidada. Pero si sigue al pie de la letra el tratamiento que le haré, acompañado por una dieta no tan estricta, todo debería estar bien. Ahora mismo le escribiré la receta y le sacaré una hora con nuestra nutricionista para que ella lo oriente, ¿Bien?_

_-Bien…_

La secretaria de Cuddy entró, tocando la puerta antes:

_-Dra. Cuddy, su marido la espera afuera._

_-Dígale que voy enseguida_ –Cuddy se puso los lentes ópticos para hacer la prescripción- _Entonces, le llamaré dentro de un mes para ver si han dado resultado las medicinas. Ante cualquier problema aquí le dejaré mi número de emergencias._

_-Gracias. ´_

_-Lo acompaño hasta la salida _–El hombre salió y Cuddy se quedó en la puerta, mientras Matt caminaba hacia ella con el portafolios en la mano- L_legaste temprano._

_-Sí, se me canceló una reunión._

_-Bien, ¿Salimos a comer? _–Cuddy se quitó la bata y guardaba sus cosas cuando Matt le habló.

_-Tendré que hacer un viaje de última hora en unos días, ¿No importa?_

_-¿Puedes ausentarte del viaje?_

_-No._

_-Entonces no importa si me importa, tienes que hacerlo porque es tu deber._

_-Pero…_

_-Tengo hambre, ¿Vamos?_

Matt asintió y salió después de su esposa.

1 semana después, en el campamento

La música estaba que explotaba. Entre los árboles de ese bello y profundo bosque, oculto entre las colinas de Glasgow, los jóvenes del campamento juvenil de verano celebraban la famosa _fiesta de bienvenida_.

Había algunas mesas instaladas llenas de botellas de alcohol, algunos automóviles que los chicos escoceses trajeron de sus casas, una montaña de cigarrillos de todo tipo que medía más de medio metro de alto, un árbol que en su interior estaba lleno de marihuana y quizás otro tipo de drogas, más alcohol, casi una centena de chicos y… alcohol.

Dan llegó junto a Alex y otro grupo. Entre las personas que ya estaban ahí, Dan se fijó en Jess.

-Hey –Como siempre, Dan la abrazó de la cintura y la besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios- Estás hermosa.

-Gracias –La pelirroja vestía un sencillo bluejeans acompañado de una blusa rosa. Se había maquillado ligeramente resaltando aún más sus miles de pecas en el rostro- Espero que te comportes bien hoy.

-¿Comportarme bien? ¡Claro! –Rió para sus adentros- Este lugar está increíble ¿Dónde está el alcohol?

-¡Dan! –Jess lo regañó, pero riendo- Acompáñame, yo también quiero algo.

La mesa de alcohol tenía más de 100 botellas diferentes, dejando a Dan boquiabierto. Jess buscó una lata de cerveza, mirando a Dan con curiosidad:

-¿Qué beberás?

-Cerveza está bien –Dan mintió, consiguiendo que Jess sonriera y le pasara otra lata a él- Tengo algo que hablar con unos chicos de ahí ¿Me esperas en los árboles de allá?

-Claro, no tardes.

Jess se fue. Dan abrió la lata y se la bebió toda rápidamente, casi ahogándose. Buscó el mejor ron que encontró y llenó la lata de él, luego bebió un poco desde la misma botella.

"No sé cómo diablos estaré toda la noche así, estos simios se lo beberán todo"

Sintiendo que pronto todo ese alcohol se acabaría, bebió otro gran trago de la botella y fue donde Jess.

Joe, por otro lado, vino acompañado por Sally.

-No pensé que te animarías a venir Joe –La rubia comentó, sonriendo.

-Ni yo –Ambos rieron- Pero si venías tú no me iba a aburrir.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan lindo? –Sally lo abrazó.

-No sé –Joe se encogió de hombros.

-Voy por un trago ¿Quieres?

-No, gracias.

-¿Seguro? No hay como la cerveza irlandesa, así los alemanes digan lo contrario.

-Una cerveza está bien.

Y así comenzó la fiesta. La música tomó protagonismo y los chicos comenzaron a bailar en un gran grupo. De la nada, mucha agua comenzó a mojarlos a todos, algo parecido a una manguera. Era tanta la euforia que nadie se molestó, más bien el agua los motivó aún más.

-¡Joe! –Le gritó Sally muy cerca a Joe, totalmente mojada, tratando de ser escuchada entre todo ensordecedor ruido- ¡Hey!

-¿Qué? –Joe también estaba totalmente empapado.

-¡Luces genial así!

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Luces genial!

-¡No te escucho!

Sally se acercó aún más quedando a centímetros de él. Ambos se miraron fijamente, hipnotizados. Cerraron sus ojos y cuando estaban por rozar sus labios…

Un gran chorro de agua los volvió a mojar.

-¿Viste eso? –Dan se burló al ver como el agua mojaba a Joe y Sally. Estaba sentado junto a un árbol con Jess- Es un perdedor.

-No seas malo –Jess miró a Dan- Hey… ¿Estás mareado?

-¿Qué dices?

-Te noto más… digamos que "feliz", pero no es ése el término más apropiado.

-Sólo han sido un par de cervezas –Dan se levantó, pero perdió el equilibrio. El ron ya se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza- Ven, vamos a bailar.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Confía en mí.

Dan tomó de su mano y la llevó con los demás.

Saltaron, rieron, se besaron…

Dan la tomó de la cintura e intensificó el beso

-¿Has bebido alcohol? –Jess le preguntó al separarse de él.

-Cerveza –Dan intentaba volver a besarla.

-Has bebido ron –Jess se alejó- Por eso estás ebrio.

-¡OH por favor! ¿Harás un problema de esto? Sólo fueron unas gotas.

-Me mentiste –Jess se alejó- Odio que me mientan.

-Jess por favor…

Pero Jess se fue de su lado junto a un grupo de amigas. Dan, furioso, fue hasta la mesa del alcohol. Ahí, la botella que había abierto estaba hasta la mitad. Un chico pequeño y callado vigilaba el alcohol.

Dan sacó la botella para beber directamente de ahí, pero el chico lo detuvo:

-La botella es para todos, no sólo para ti.

-Estoy ebrio y soy violento ¿Quieres que te pateé el trasero hasta que se te olvide el nombre de tu madre o simplemente me dejarás en paz?

-Vale amigo…

Dan se llevó la botella y se unió al grupo.

1 hora después

Las botellas comenzaban a rodar vacías por la tierra de aquel bosque. Ya se podían ver las primeras consecuencias de todo el descontrol juvenil, pero nada parecía detener la fiesta. La música estaba más fuerte, los gritos aumentaban, aparecían más botellas de alcohol, los porros salían a relucir, algunas otras cosas más fuertes también…

-¡_I gotta feeling! _–Dan cantaba a todo reventar, siendo sostenido por varios amigos para poder caminar, totalmente ebrio- _¡That tonight is gonna be a good night!_

-Sí que has bebido viejo –Alex, su compañero de cuarto, hacía lo posible por mantenerlo en pie.

-¿yoo? Ohhhh ahora tú ¡Claro que no he bebido tanto! Mira, mira –Dan se alejó de sus amigos e intentó hacer el "cuatro", pero se cayó al suelo- Mieeeeeerda ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!

Una chica de cabello largo y negro, con quien Dan había hablado en más de una oportunidad, se acercó a él:

-¿Danny? –La chica rió- ¿Qué diablos te pasó?

-Se ha movido el piso ¡Cuidado, te puedes caer!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

La chica también estaba ebria. Los amigos de Dan se miraron:

-Los dejaremos solos…

-Hey, hey –Dan se paró con mucha dificultad- Tráenos algo de ver ¿Quieres?

-Creo que has bebido suficiente amigo.

-¡No me digas…! –La chica interrumpió a Dan.

-Danny, tranquilo, yo tengo algo para los dos.

Dan sonrió y la tomó de la cintura.

-¡Nos veeeeeemos amigos!

Los dos caminaron con algo de dificultad alejándose del centro de la fiesta. Ya se podían ver las primeras parejas intimando entre los arbustos.

-Pensé que estarías con tu novia, Danny –La chica se acercaba más de la cuenta a Dan, provocativa.

-¿Mi novia? ¡Yo no teeeeeengo novia! –Llegaron hasta un lugar apartado. Dan se cayó torpemente al suelo, pero se largó a reír- ¡Dan House es abssssolutamente soltero! –La chica se acercó a Dan y éste la acercó más a él tomándola de la cintura- ¿Tienes algo de beber?

-¿Te gusta el tequila?

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! -La chica sacó una botella de tequila de su cartera y dos vasos de shot- Siempre lista ¿Eh?

-Por supuesto –La chica le sirvió a Dan y éste sin esperar nada se lo bebió- ¿No lo haríamos juntos?

-Oh, sí, creo que deberías servirrrrme otra vez.

-Tramposo –La chica le sirvió y Dan se lo volvió a tomar a toda velocidad- ¡Lo hiciste otra vez!

-Oh sí, maaaaalo, maaaaalo Dan –La chica le sirvió y esta vez ella mismo se lo dio- ¡Malaaaaa, estoy ebrrrrio por tu culpaaaa!

-Qué mala soy…

Dan dejó la botella en el suelo y comenzó a devorar los labios de la chica, más desinhibido por los efectos del alcohol.

La chica se quitó la camiseta quedando en sostén, mientras Dan besaba sus pechos, sacándole con los dientes la prende interior y mordiéndole los pezones sin ningún cuidado.

-Ohhhh, sí Danny, así…

Dan se bajó el pantalón liberando su explotante erección, sacó torpemente un paquete de condones de su bolsillo y con mucha dificultad se puso uno. Sin esperar más penetró a la chica, estimulado por el sentirse ebrio y excitado, una mezcla perfecta para él.

Así comenzó a embestir…

Bosque

Sally y Joe hablaban muy animadamente sentados en un árbol cuando Jess se acercó a ellos:

-Hey, chicos ¿Han visto a Dan?

-No, no ¿No estaba contigo? –Joe se sintió más interesado de lo que pensó.

-Sí, pero peleamos y se fue. No lo he visto.

-Debe estar ebrio por ahí –Sally siguió mirando a Joe.

-Lo sé, si lo ven avísenme ¿Bien?

-Bien –Jess se fue. Joe se quedó pensativo un rato.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Debería ir a buscar a House ¿No?

-¿Y por qué? House se debe estar tirando a alguna putilla por ahí, no te preocupes por él.

-Pobre Jess, no sabe en lo que se mete.

-Tuvo mala suerte al fijarse en él.

-Quizás… -Joe la miró directamente a los ojos- Creo que tú también tuviste mala suerte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy un idiota.

-No lo eres –Sally se acercó más a él- Créeme que tuve mucha suerte…

Joe sin poder aguantar más tomó delicadamente su rostro y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Tus labios saben bien –Joe comentó, sonriendo.

-Los tuyos son exquisitos –Sally lo volvió a besar, esta vez más apasionadamente, mientras Joe la tomaba de la cintura tímidamente- Demasiado exquisitos…

2 horas después

Sin saber cómo ni por qué, la información de que muchísimos de los de último curso de entre 15, 16 y 17 años estaban montando una macro fiesta en el bosque llego a oídos de todos los guardas del campamento, monitores e incluso directivos.

-¡Chicos!-Uno de los más mayores del campamento apareció corriendo donde estaban todos los demás. Habían bastantes que ya se estaban dando el lote, otros simplemente hablaban o bailaban con los vasos en la mano. Algunos chicos se pasaban el balón de football entre los árboles o mojaban a la gente con mangueras mientras la música alta no dejaba de resonar por todos los sitios, gracias a Altavoces inalámbricos que habían conectado a un iPod-¡EH! ¡ESCUCHAD!-nadie le hacía caso-.

El joven se acercó a unos cuantos, y les quitó los vasos, a lo lejos algunos bebían directamente de las botellas, Joe, se paseaba por allí con Sally tomados de la mano, nerviosos por la situación.

Era increíble como la gente con un par de porros y un poco de bebida se desmadraba tanto. Se quedó boquiabierto al ver como una chica tras unos matorrales le practicaba a una felación a uno de mayor curso y giró la cara avergonzado.

-ESCUCHAD! SALID ECHANDO OSTIAS CADA UNO A SU HABITACIÓN!-gritó el mismo que intentaba llamar su atención, apagando la música, todos se giraron en su dirección-En 20 minutos estarán aquí…con una lista apuntando a todo el que encuentren…para mañana ya estaréis en vuestras casas, con vuestros papis y una amonestación.

Todo el mundo salió corriendo de allí sin importarle cuan sucio dejaban el bosque, si dejaban allí alguna camiseta suya o si perdían algún compañero por el camino.

La mayoría soltaron sus vasos y echaron a correr, otros las botellas, las mangueras de agua, las pelotas de football, otros se vestían a prisa y salían corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones dejando incluso allí preservativos usados. No tenían consideración por nada.

Scott "el responsable de la fiesta" cogió su iPod y los altavoces y salió de allí pitando, pasando por el lado de Joe y su grupito.

-¡Vamos Joe!-dijo Sally tirando de su mano. Pasaron por el lado de Dan, que estaba medio tirado apoyado en un árbol, con un arañazo en el brazo, la camisa desabrochada, el pelo tremendamente despeinado, los ojos rojos y peste a alcohol casi sin poderse poner en pie-Vamos.

Joe le miró y dudó en si seguir con salí o ayudar a su compañero de habitación. Se detuvo mirándole, y sintió lástima de lo mal que estaba. Tragó saliva y con un gesto indicó a Sally y los demás que se fueran, él iba a ayudar a House.

-Venga, pon un poco de tu parte…-musitó mientras agarraba a Dan de los hombros y lo levantaba. Dan sin apenas fuerzas era un peso muerto, pero por suerte pudo agarrarlo bien del hombro y la cintura y lo arrastraba hasta la habitación mientras el joven farfullaba palabras ininteligibles.

10 minutos después, Joe cerró la puerta de su habitación. Alex no estaba, seguramente andaría con alguna chica, por lo que dejó a Dan en su cama.

-Wow esta no es mi cama…-dijo Dan, se removió y cayó al suelo de golpe riéndose. Sin importarle lo más mínimo el ridículo que hacía o los golpes que se estaba llevando.

No era la primera vez que estaba en una situación como esa. Se había embriagado más de una vez, pero por suerte no había llegado al extremo de ser descubierto por su padre, salvo una vez, en ese estado tan deplorable, normalmente sólo tenía que aguantarlo al día siguiente con resaca.

-¡Eh!-Joe se volvió a acercar, levantándolo del suelo. Dan se quedó allí, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y le miró.

-La fiesta ha sido…alucinante….-rió para sí-legendariaaaaa.-hizo gestos de vomitar y Joe se acercó a él rápidamente afirmándolo.

-No mancharas la habitación.

Lo arrastró hasta la taza del water donde le metió la cabeza, aguantándole el flequillo, mientras se escuchaban los ruidos de agonía que hacía Dan por vomitar.

Joe ponía cara de hastiado. En su vida había tenido que aguantar algo así. Mucho menos de alguien que le caía tremendamente mal.

Lo soltó durante un segundo para agarrar un paño húmedo, y Dan se aventó hacía delante, chocando contra la taza.

-¡Ouch!-se quejó masajeándose la frente. Joe no pudo evitar una sonrisilla. Dan le miró- ¡Eres patético, italianini!.

-¿Yo soy el patético?-preguntó molesto, una vez que Dan había vomitado hasta la bilis, y se lavaba la cara, aun mareado, se sentó en el suelo del baño, con Joe sentado delante suyo-Creo que tú eres el patético, yo solo te aguanté para que no te ahogaras con tu propio vomito, tú-enfatizó-eras el que vomitabas.

Dan agachó la cabeza y luego la alzó asintiendo. Sus borracheras tenían 3 fases. La primera diversión. Le importaba todo bien poco, se reía de todo, y se divertía por todo. Cuando finalmente esos efectos pasaban, y normalmente era cuando estaba tan mal como para vomitar, pasaban a la fase dos, solía ser antes o después del vomito, esta vez había sido después, y la fase era la de los insultos. Insultaba a todo el mundo, fuese quien fuese y de la forma que fuera. Normalmente solía ser mucho más hiriente.

La tercera fase… tardaba en llegar unos minutos después de la segunda, cuando alguien le respondía dejándole las cosas claras, la cual, normalmente no pasaba a no ser que se encontrara ya en casa, escuchando a su padre, él cual normalmente no sabía ni la mitad de lo que había pasado horas previas al estado de su hijo, el que le reprochaba por todo tras un par de copas, o eso creía el nefrólogo.

Joe fue a salir del baño, Dan necesitaba su intimidad y él no quería ni verle.

-Eh Botticelli-le llamó antes de que saliera. Joe se giró mirándole al suelo.-Gracias…-a Dan le supo raro darle las gracias a alguien, pero sinceramente, se las debía al italiano, si no, aún estaría en el bosque o ya estaría haciendo sus maletas de vuelta a casa, para esperar una bronca de su padre y sin haberse tirado a Jessica-Nunca…he tenido ya…sabes un hermano que al llegar a casa…me ayude a no nadar entre mi mierda en el water.

-De…nada, supongo-dijo Joe ante aquellas sorpresivas palabras. Salió de allí sin mirar atrás, cerrando la puerta.

A fin de cuentas, Dan no era un mal tipo, era un engreído, niñato e irritante yankee, pero no un mal tipo, sólo…iba por mal camino.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **My great idea of leaving you**

Hay algunos títulos que son sacados de canciones en español y luego lo traducimos al inglés. El siguiente capítulo es una muestra de ello, aunque estoy seguro que la mayoría conocerá la canción.

Ah.. próximo capítulo más flashback huddys y un pequeño pensamiento de Cuddy sobre el pasado. **  
**


	5. My great idea of leaving you

Tarde, pero aquí está (:

Recuerden, los dialogos en cursiva son dialogos en italiano, escenas en cursiva son flashbacks.

El huddy va de a poco, esta vez les mostraremos un poco más :D

* * *

**My great idea of leaving you  
[Me cuesta tanto olvidarte - Ana Torroja]**

Dan estaba tumbado en su cama, leía una revista y escuchaba música. Mientras Joe miraba por la ventana, observando como todos los demás se marchaban a la excursión del lago. Se giró observando al culpable de en general todos sus problemas, y en particular del problema de no poder ir al lago.

Dan le sonrió irónicamente y pasó página. Joe se giró y entró al baño mirándose al espejo. Debería bajar a la cocina del campamento a por más hielo. Tenía el ojo completamente morado y medio cerrado, pues aún lo tenía hinchado y le dolía.

Suspiró. Por lo menos House tenía la mano hecha polvo y un arañazo en la mejilla, medio infectado. Según él "el arañazo de una niñita" eso era lo único que sabía hacer, intentar ridiculizar a la gente.

Por lo menos se había defendido.

_Flash Back_

_Jessica llegó al salón y vio un tumulto de gente haciendo un circulo y gritando. Se acercó para observar. En medio estaban Joe y Dan._

_-¡No es tu chica, puedo hacer lo que quiera!-gritó Dan._

_-¡Ja! ¿Cómo haces con todas? ¿Te crees el rey del mundo? ¿El dueño de todas las mujeres? Imbécil-dijo Joe. Ambos cada vez más cerca._

_-Por lo menos yo ligo más que tú._

_-Tu eres un trepa que estas con dos a la vez!-Dan miró a Jess que apareció detrás de Joe, y le miraba con confusión-._

_La cara de Dan se desencajó y se abalanzó con el puño abierto contra Joe, pillándole desprevenido. Ese fue el principio de la pelea donde golpes, arañazos brazos y piernas era un lío entre la gente que intentaba separarlos, hasta que el silbato del director dejó a todos como estatuas._

_Todos se dispersaron, Joe y Dan acabaron ambos con hielo en la cara, escuchando los gritos del director y castigados sin excursión al día siguiente._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Dan se quitó los auriculares cuando se quedó sin batería y tiró la revista al suelo, abriendo una bolsa de ositos de goma.

-Tú eres el culpable de todo…-dijo Joe, sentado contra la pared, jugando con unas cartas. Hastiado del silencio, y dispuesto a enfrentar a ese niño que se creía dios.

-¿También del cambio climático?-contestó House, vacilando.

-Dios, eres insoportable… -Dan sonrió, encantado de ese comentario-pero…te entiendo y te compadezco…vivir sin tu madre, eres un huerfanito, cualquiera en tu situación…-Joe no lo quería decir con mala intención.

Dan se levantó de golpe. Herido, dispuesto a patear a ese "chico lindo". Dejando la bolsa de golosinas en la cama.

Joe se levantó también. Ambos se retaban con la mirada.

-Es fácil…saberlo. Nunca hablas de ella. O murió… o te abandonó por pedante-dijo casi riendo viendo que Dan se había bajado la guardia y ya no conseguía provocarlo, se había vuelto a sentar en su cama. La más alta de las 3.

Un silencio para nada incomodo reinó en la habitación durante unos minutos.

Dan sonrió pensando que ese italiano sabía esconder bien su forma de ser, pues, nunca imaginó que le contestaría de una forma tan mordaz como lo había hecho. Se le hizo raro ver como el italiano fruncía exactamente el ceño de la misma forma que él al sentirse observado.

-Anda…toma una golosina-dijo lanzándole la bolsa a Joe, dándole en el pecho.

Princeton, NJ.

-Me debes dos malditas horas... ¿tanto te cuesta hacerlas ahora?-Wilson miró a su amigo, masajeándose la frente. Estaba hasta los topes de trabajo.

House estaba apoyado en el mostrador de la clínica, mirando un par de informes, en busca de algo interesante.

-House, por favor…

-Ok, ok, pesado-cerró el informe y fue a la consulta 2. Con Cuddy era más divertido pelear por las horas de consulta. Una leve, casi insignificante sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar en aquellos años.

Entró en la sala y se encontró con una chica de unos veinte tantos, sola, algo nerviosa. En sus brazos, un bebé rollizo, de unos 3 meses, rubito y de ojos azules se removía mientras sollozaba.

House se sentó en un taburete y observó a la madre.

-Kyle Anderson.-miró el historial. Y luego a la madre y al bebé, apoyando su bastón en la camilla. –No tengo todo el día…

-Si…es que…no quiere tomar el biberón.

-¿Le da el pecho?-dijo mirando sus senos, descaradamente. La muchacha era guapa.

-Si, pero ahora empecé a trabajar, y al dejarlo con su abuela…no quiere tomar el biberón y….ya no sé que hacer…

House rodó los ojos, hastiado. Otra madre primeriza histérica por cualquier cosa.

-Menuda pérdida de tiempo. Eso pasa los primeros días. –empezó a escribir una receta y se la tendió. Cogiendo su bastón y yendo a la puerta.

-¿Paciencia?-leyó la chica. Le había recetado paciencia.

House salió de allí y tiró el folder al mostrador, la enfermera le miró con mala cara. Fue al despacho de Wilson para quejarse por obligarle a hacer esas estupidas horas en la clínica donde lo más intrigante era un catarro. No obstante, el despacho estaba vacío, por lo que aprovechó a sentarse en el sofá para descansar. Colocó el bastón entre sus piernas y no pudo evitar recordar, cosa que no solía hacer muy a menudo.

_Flash Back_

_Una semana había pasado desde que habían salido del hospital con los dos nuevos integrantes de su pequeña familia. Una semana y se encontraba igual de extraño que el primer día. No se hacía a la idea de ser padre. Menos de gemelos. No sabía como actuar con un bebé, que hacer, que decir, y mucho menos como comportarse con Cuddy. Ella estaba absorta. Vivía por y para sus bebés. Y sobretodo estaba muy agotada. Igual que él. _

_Ella tenía la baja maternal, él simplemente se había cogido unos días para poder ayudarla._

_Eran las 3 de la madrugada cuando se movió en su cama y abrió un ojo observando que estaba solo. Alzó la vista y ni Joe ni Dan estaban en su moisés. Ni Cuddy ni sus hijos, pero una leve melodía le indicaba donde estaban._

_Se levantó y caminó por el pasillo sólo en boxers, sin necesidad de bastón hasta la habitación de los chicos. Allí en una mecedora, Cuddy reposaba con Dan intentando darle el pecho, mientras en el otro brazo aguantaba a Joe, mientras sus ojos cansados se cerraban y volvían a abrir. El bebé sollozaba sin coger el pecho._

_-¿Te ayudo?-preguntó desde la puerta. Sin esperar a respuesta, agarró a Joseph en brazos, este empezó a llorar con fuerza al ser separado de su mamá como siempre mientras House se mecía levemente. Cuddy no pudo evitar sonreír. Adoraba ver a House con uno de sus hijos, cosa que no era común._

_Se sentó en un sillón a su lado y cogió un biberón que reposaba en la mesita, dándole el bibe a Joe._

_-Vamos muchacho…debes beber leche para hacerte grande…-el niño agarró con fuerza la tetina y empezó a succionar-Muy bien Joey- House miraba como su hijo se alimentaba sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho. –No entiendo como puedes preferir esto a las tetas de tu madre…-miró a Cuddy y está negó sonriendo mientras alimentaba a Dan._

_Tras un buen rato ambos bebés estaban alimentados y ya con los ojos cerrados, mientras Cuddy también tenía ambos ojos cerrados._

_House fue a la habitación y dejó a Joe en su moisés y regresó a por Dan, en el momento que apartó a Daniel de los brazos de Cuddy, esta los abrió._

_-Vamos a aprovechar para dormir-_

_-Le has dado el biberón-susurró aún sorprendida y medio dormida._

_House asintió y ayudó con una mano a Cuddy a levantarse. Ésta se acercó y besó sus labios delicadamente._

_-Lo has hecho muy bien, papá-volvió a besarlo y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación con Dan entre los brazos de su papá, y Cuddy abrazando a House por la cintura._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Florencia, Italia.

_Llegaré tarde cariño, __no me esperes despierta, te amo._

Cuddy escuchó el mensaje por enésima vez esa noche, como haciéndose compañía por la voz de su marido en esa grabación.

Buscó en su despensa una botella de vino tinto y se sirvió la que sería su segunda copa de vino aquella ocasión.

Odiaba esas noches. Joe a kilómetros lejos de ella en el campamento, Bella donde sus amigas, Matt en el trabajo y ella sin turno en el hospital. Todo eso era igual a soledad. Odiaba la soledad.

Su celular comenzó a sonar. Desanimada miró el visor, pero sus ojos brillaron al ver quién era:

-¿Joe?

-Hola mamá.

-¡Ingrato, has estado toda la semana sin llamarme!

-Perdóname, he estado muy ocupado ¿Cómo has estado tú?

-Bien, mejor ahora que me llamas –Cuddy sonrió como tonta. Le encantaba escuchar la dulce voz de su hijo- Tu acento suena muy… ¿Americano?

-Quizás, no lo sé ¿Cómo es el americano exactamente?

-Como estás hablando ahora ¿Por qué hablas americano en un curso en UK?

-No sé, mi compañero de cuarto es americano, quizás eso influya.

-Me recuerdas a… -Cuddy guardó silencio, arrepentida.

-¿A quién, mamá? –Joe insistió.

-A nadie, no importa –Cuddy se apenó- ¿Cómo has estado tú, qué han hecho?

-Hicieron una fiesta hace poco, fue divertido.

-¿Bebieron?

-Hasta el agua de los floreros.

-¿Tú también?

-Unas cervezas y ya…

-¿Seguro?

-En realidad caí en coma etílico mamá…

-Idiota –Cuddy sonrió- Te extraño mucho mi amor.

-Yo también –Joe, recostado en su cama, se aseguró que Dan no estuviera cerca- He estado pensando en algo…

-¿En qué?

-Pues…-Respiró profundamente- quiero… quiero saber dónde está y quién es mi papá –Joe sintió como algo caía al suelo y se quebraba por el teléfono- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada –Cuddy estaba demasiado nerviosa como para preocuparse de la copa que acababa de quebrarse- Tu padre es Matt ¿Qué más quieres saber?

-Sé que Matt es mi papá, me refiero a mi _otro _papá.

-No tienes otro papá.

-Vale… ¿El portador de los otros 23 cromosomas?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-¿Te parece anormal que lo pregunte?

-Sí.

-Vamos mamá…

-No entiendo por qué tanta curiosidad ¿Ha influido en tu vida de alguna manera aquel… personaje?

-Mamá ¿Por qué tantos misterio? Siempre te reúsas a hablar de él.

-No es alguien a quien estime recordar.

-Pero alguna vez lo hiciste ¿No? Por algo nací.

-Alguna vez tuve las hormonas lo bastante locas como para tener sexo con él, sí, es cierto.

-¿Dices que mi padre fue una estúpida locura de una noche y ya?

-¡Digo que él no es tu padre y todo lo demás pierde importancia!

-¿Si significó tan poco, por qué te niegas a hablarme de él?

-Joseph, no quiero hablar de esto ¿OK? –Cuddy sólo llamaba Joseph a Joe cuando estaba verdaderamente molesta.

-Mamá, no acostumbro preguntártelo, pero de verdad quiero saber quién diablos es mi padre, creo que lo merezco.

-No, no mereces a una basura como él... –Cuddy tenía lágrimas en los ojos- Adiós amor, buenas noches.

-¡Mamá!

-Te cortaré y no te habrás despedido de mí.

-¡Mamá, no hagas eso, quiero hablar de esto por favor!

-Pero yo no quiero hablar de esto –Cuddy se sirvió vino en otra copa mientras de sus ojos no dejaban de brotar lágrimas- Ni ahora ni nunca.

-Tengo derecho a saberlo.

-Deséame buenas noches.

-¡Mamá!

Pi…pi…

Cuddy, llena de lágrimas, miraba el visor del celular esperando pacientemente, hasta que en menos de un minuto éste marcaba "Joe llamando…". Bebió un sorbo de su copa y contestó:

-Dime…

-Buenas noches mamá –Joe se oía resignado pero muy enojado.

-Buenas noches.

-Hey…

-¿Ajam?

-Te quiero… pero no podrás hacerme esto todo el tiempo.

-Yo también te quiero.

Cuddy y Joe cortaron simultáneamente.

Cuddy se acabó de un solo trago la copa de vino y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Tal y como siempre ocurría cuando a su cabeza volvía la imagen de él.

House, House, House… HOUSE.

¿Por qué tenía que ser su propio hijo el que se lo recordase?

Ya bastante era verlo todos los días y darse cuenta que cada vez se parecían más.

Vio una foto de Joe tocando guitarra.

Ahí, sola, al otro lado del mundo, y era como estar con él…

_Flash Back_

_Eran casi las 9:00 p.m. y Cuddy mecía a Dan, de pocos meses, quién no dejaba de llorar. Estaba en el salón, de lo contrario los llantos despertarían al pequeño Joe, y dos bebés llorando era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos. _

_-Vamos mi amor, ya te he dado de comer, te he cambiado ¡No sé qué quieres! –Cuddy sintió angustia, su bebé no dejaba de llorar- Danny, te lo suplico deja de llorar…_

_La puerta principal se abrió y House entró por ella, evidentemente cansado. El nefrólogo vio a la endocrina en piyamas con Dan en brazos, ambos llorando. _

_-¿Qué ocurre? _

_-No sé qué hacer, no deja de llorar –Cuddy se sentía fatal, ya casi no se escuchaba por los llantos de su hijo._

_-¿Hace cuanto está llorando?_

_-Ha estado así todo el día._

_-¿Por qué no me llamaste? Te hubiera ayudado._

_-Estabas en la mitad de un caso, no perdería mi tiempo llamándote._

_-Te ha resultado bien la__ idea ¿Eh? –House fue irónico, pero al ver que las lágrimas de Cuddy se incrementaban se sintió mal- Lo siento, dámelo, yo lo cargaré._

_-Estoy bien –No quería reconocer que estaba fallando- Ve a dormir…_

_-Sólo dámelo –Cuddy accedió y le pasó a Dan. Dan se asustó al dejar los brazos de su madre y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza- Bueno, al menos problemas a los pulmones no tienes, amigo._

_-Es inútil, pásamelo, yo me encargaré._

_-¡Ve a dormir! Quiero pasar tiempo de caridad con mi hijo. _

_Pero como se esperaron, los llantos de Dan despertaron a Joe. Cuddy corrió a la habitación y tomó en brazos a su hijo, largándose a llorar ahí mismo, totalmente angustiada y desesperada. _

_Increíblemente, no habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando sólo podía oír el llanto de Joe: Dan había dejado de llorar. Incrédula, Cuddy caminó hasta la sala con Joe en sus brazos y vio lo inimaginable:_

_House tocaba una bella y relajante melodía en guitarra mientras Dan escuchaba atento, sonriendo y riendo a la vez. Joe también comenzó a calmarse a escuchar el dulce sonido que producía su padre. _

_Dan estaba acostado en una pequeña sillita doble y Cuddy recostó a Joe a su lado. _

_-¿Cómo… se te ocurrió? –Cuddy ahora tenía lágrimas de emoción._

_-Ambos son House, absolutamente comprobado –House ahora cambió el tono por uno más alegre y divertido, logrando que Joe sonriera tímidamente mientras Dan no hacía más que mover sus bracitos y reír a carcajadas- Creo que ya te puedes ir a dormir, Lisa._

_-Creo que sí –Cuddy abrazó a House por la espalda y apoyó su cabeza en su cuello, cerrando los ojos con una bella sonrisa- Gracias._

_-¿Sabes qué? Estoy seguro que Joey tocará guitarra._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No lo sé, sólo lo creo –Joe, a diferencia de Dan, parecía más interesado en la forma en que su papá movía los dedos para tocar- Vamos, ve a dormir, te quiero en el 5to sueño cuando vaya a acostar a los chicos ¿Entendido?_

_-Entendido –Cuddy besó tiernamente a House en los labios y le mandó dulces besos a sus hijos con la mano antes de irse a dormir._

Cuddy apoyó su cabeza en el brazo del sofá tratando de borrar eso de su memoria, siéndole imposible. No sólo era recordar a House… ¿Y Dan? ¿Qué sería de él?

Sólo está segura de algo: hace demasiados años que no sabe de él. Jamás supo mucho de él, en realidad. El primer año, cada ansiado fin de mes donde aquella muchacha a la que ella había contratado para ayudar a House con el cuidado de su hijo la llamaba y le contaba como estaba.

Una mezcla extraña de cosas sentía con cada una de sus llamadas: una parte de ella quería que le dijera que House lo estaba haciendo genial, estupendo, que su hijo estaba bien. Pero la otra sólo deseaba que le dijera "Ven por tu hijo, llévatelo, él no es capaz".

Pero eso nunca ocurrió. Y ella jamás fue por Dan.

Ahora, su hijo tenía casi 17 años y no tenía idea de él, ni él de ella. ¿Le habrá contado House la verdad? ¿Habrá sentido su ausencia? ¿Y si la extraña pero no sabe cómo encontrarla?

También estaba la otra opción ¿Y si, tal como ella lo hizo, House encontró a otra mujer y rehízo su vida? En tal caso ¿Dan tendría otra mamá a la que amar, tal como Joe tiene a Matt?

Demasiadas preguntas, y lo que era peor, la única forma de encontrar las respuestas era aún más difícil.

Y hace un momento, Joe le reclama lo que con justo derecho merece: saber de su padre. ¿A ella le gustaría que House la negase, tal como ella lo está haciendo con él?

Por supuesto que no. Pero así están las cosas.

**Continuará****…**

**

* * *

**Próx. capítulo: **Don't let yourself go****, everybody cries. **

Capítulo **CLAVE** para el desarrollo del fic. Mini adelanto: la canción usada fue **Everybody hurts** de **REM** y tiene mucho que ver con los sentimientos de los gemelos durante el capítulo.

**Review! :D  
**


	6. Don't let yourself go, everybody cries

Terminando la semana, un nuevo capítulo :D gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que se esté uniendo más gente :)

Como les adelanté, capítulo cortito pero clave.

Ojalá les guste y REVIEW!

* * *

**Don't let yourself go, everybody cries  
[Everybody hurts – REM]**

Joe tocaba la guitarra sentado en su cama. Alex había salido por ahí, ese día no había ninguna actividad y el italiano se había quedado en la habitación.

En ese instante, Dan entró en la misma, volvía de estar un rato intentando conquistar a Jess, se tumbó en su cama y miró como su compañero tocaba la guitarra.

Había pasado una semana desde la pelea y el castigo, y eso les había ayudado a intentar conocerse para poder soportarse y no pasar las peores vacaciones de su vida. Habían descubierto que compartían varias aficiones. La música era la principal, el póker, los M&M's, y la electrónica eran las otras. Gracias a eso comenzaban a soportarse, todo eso, sin que ninguno se atreviera a hablar del gran parecido entre ambos, algo que a veces les carcomía.

-Debes apretar más al hacer la cejilla o suena desafinada-Joe lo miró y asintió haciéndolo-¿Cuanto hace que tocas?

-Desde los 8-dijo sin mirarle, mirando los acordes que tocaba.

-Yo desde los 6-dijo Dan orgulloso-.

-Mira que bien-murmuró irónico y escuchó como Dan seguía hablando-¿De verdad a ti te gusta que te hablen cuando tocas?

Pasaron un rato más en silencio mientras Joe movía el dedo indicie creando un Mi mayor en un Fa mayor gracias a esa técnica.

-Sabes, te iría mejor coger un dispositivo de cejilla y así acortar las cuerdas…así subes el tono y te será más fácil para esa canción.-comentó Dan y sonrió al ver la cara de agobio de su compañero.-

-No tengo ninguno.

-Yo tengo…

Joe le miró, no quería preguntarle si se lo dejaba.

-En Princeton-terminó riendo a lo que Joe casi le fusila con la mirada.-Pero…-El italiano volvió a alzar la mirada mientras Dan se levantaba para ir al baño-en mi mochila tengo un lápiz y dos gomas que siempre llevo por si tengo que improvisar una…si los encuentras-dijo mirando todas sus cosas revueltas por el suelo y la habitación-te enseño a hacerlo.

Joe se quedó mirando por dónde se marchaba, menudo capullo. Claramente le estaba diciendo que recogiera SUS cosas si quería su ayuda.

El chico dejó a un lado la guitarra, saltó de la cama y le pegó una patada a las deportivas del americano. Le daban ganas de tirarlas por la ventana. Le escuchó cantar en el baño y rodó los ojos. Empezó a recoger los múltiples envoltorios de galletas, M&M's y chicles que había alrededor del suelo y de la bolsa de su compañero.

Luego de eso, comenzó a recoger las zapatillas, mezcladas con las suyas, un par de camisetas que habían en el suelo y finalmente las revistas eróticas, por calificarlas de algún modo, ya que la mayoría de fotos eran bien groseras y ni siquiera se molestaba en esconderlas entre las otras revistas de moto y electrónica que yacían en el suelo.

Joe las fue a dejar en la mesita, para agarrar la bolsa y buscar el maldito lápiz y las gomas, cuando se cayeron un par de papeles y fotos de allí.

Una foto de Dan con un hombre bien peinado y trajeado, y otra foto de… SU MADRE.

No recordaba tener esa foto, era bastante antigua y estaba rota por la mitad, por lo que…esa foto no era suya, así que sólo faltaba preguntar ¿Qué DEMONIOS HACÍA HOUSE CON UNA FOTO DE SU MADRE?

Le temblaba la mano que sujetaba el retrato y no podía evitarlo, así cómo no podía disminuir el latido de su corazón. Sin esperar más se abalanzó contra la puerta del baño, abriéndola de un solo golpe, rudo, casi partiéndola. Dan le miró con una ceja alzada mientras se estaba mojando el cabello para peinarse. Sin darle a tiempo se vio estampado contra la pared, cogido por la solapa de la camisa por las manos de Joe.

-Que demo…

-¿QUÉ COJONES HACES CON UNA FOTO DE MI MADRE?

-¿Tu qué?-dijo bastante calmado-Yo no tengo nada de tu vieja, imbécil -dijo empujándolo, deshaciéndose del agarre e intentando escapar hacía la habitación.

De nuevo Joe le impidió el paso. Parecía que la vena de su frente fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

-¿AH NO? ¿Y ESTO QUE ES?-dijo estampándole la foto.

Dan se separó un poco para poder mirarla y se fijo en lo que le mostraba.

-ESTO ES MIO. Y NO TE IMPORTA… NO SE QUE COJONES HACES…DE DONDE LA HAS SACADO?

-ES MI MADRE QUE IMPORTA DE DONDE LA HE SACADO! … ESTABA ENTRE TU PORQUERÍA.

-MI porquería, tú lo has dicho, LA FOTO ES…-ambos se quedaron callados, Joe se separó de golpe y se marchó a la habitación.

Dan estaba detrás de él, mirando como caminaba por la habitación, revolviendo entre sus cosas.

-¿Qué haces?

-No te importa-dijo aparentemente más calmado, pero por dentro estaba temblando de los nervios. No podía ser. Ahora todo encajaba. El recordaba esa foto… revolvió entre sus libros, la funda de su guitarra, y finalmente dio con ella. Se giró para mirar a Dan serio, sin saber como iba a encajarlo.

-Me dejas ver…a…mi…

-Mi madre-interrumpió Dan, acercándole la foto.

Joe asintió.

Su madre estaba preciosa en esa foto… Sonreía mirando a la cámara, con una camiseta azul, debía ser poco antes de tenerlo a él, se la veía feliz, los ojos le brillaban más que nunca. A juzgar por todas las parejas que había en aquél muelle, cubierto de banderas americanas y el cielo lleno de fuegos artificiales esa foto fue tomada un 4 de julio.

-Yo no conocí a mi padre biológico, tengo…-sacó la otra parte de la foto, el único recuerdo que tenía de su padre.

Se la enseñó. Gregory House estaba con su cazadora de cuero, con muchas menos canas, la misma barba de siempre y unos ojos muy parecidos a los de los mismos chicos. El cabello despeinado y sonriendo, con el codo apoyado en la barandilla, tocando el codo de Cuddy justo dónde la foto estaba rota por la mitad, separándolos.

-Es mi padre…-susurró Dan cuando juntó ambas fotos. Encajaban a la perfección. Joe asintió en silencio. Tenía un nudo en el estomago.

Ambos se miraron, confusos pero a la vez respondiendo cientos de preguntas que habían tenido desde que conocieron a ese _otro _chico idéntico a él.

Respondían preguntas para formular otras incluso más difíciles de contestar.

-Tenías razón el otro día –Dan habló por fin, casi media hora después, logrando de alguna manera digerir lo que se había enterado- Mi madre sí me abandonó.

Joe no supo que decir. El otro día, cuando para molestarlo aludió a su ausencia materna, jamás lo relacionó con algo así.

-Te equivocas –Respondió no muy convencido, pero decidido a defender a la mujer más importante de su vida- Mi madre no te hubiera abandonado. Debe haber otra explicación…

-¿Cuál? Para mí es muy simple. _Tu _madre abandonó a su bebé y a su hombre para irse al otro lado del mundo.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes qué pasó!

-¿Y tú sí? Porque te veo tan sorprendido como yo.

-Mi madre huyó de un drogadicto, alcohólico y sociópata que la hacía miserable.

-Vaya, en tal caso se le quedó un bebé en el aeropuerto ¿O no?

-¡Mi madre jamás te hubiera abandonado!

Joe estaba desesperado. Nada que pudiera decir estaba a su favor.

¿Su madre de verdad abandonó a su propio hijo? ¿Y si todo lo que ella le contó no es más que una mentira? Simplemente no podía ser.

-¡Tú no eres mi hermano House!

-Claro que no, Boticelli –Dan se acercó, amenazante- Tan solo mírate: eres un puto consentido hijito de mami que lo tuvo TODO en la vida, porque apuesto que ésa fue la vida que _ella _te dio ¿Me equivoco? -Joe se vio obligado a guardar silencio, pero no por eso se vio aminorado- Una linda familia, un nuevo papito, incluso quizás hermanitos, una bella casa a las afueras de la ciudad… ¿ESTOY MAL BOTICELLI?

-Vete al diablo House –Joe se sintió ofendido- Bien, quizás mi madre SI te abandonó –Dan sonrió, victorioso- Y gracias a Dios que lo hizo, no hubiese sido capaz de criar a semejante **mierda **como tú –La sonrisa de Dan se borró- Seguramente ya eras una desgracia en ese entonces, por eso te dejó con ese bastardo.

-MI padre, Boticelli, es el MEJOR padre que existe en este mundo ¿Me entiendes? –Dan habló más fuerte, orgulloso de House- No, no me entiendes, porque aunque siempre tuviste a tu figura paternal cerca, no tienes la menor idea lo que es la relación padre-hijo. Y eso, italianito, te hace **miserable**.

-Tu padre ni siquiera te quiere House –A Joe le dolieron las anteriores palabras de Dan- Si lo hiciera, no permitiría que te destruyeras así…

-¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ TU MADRE PARA EVITAR QUE ME DESTRUYA ASÍ? –Joe no dijo nada, viendo verdadera tristeza en los ojos de Dan, detrás de su fachada de chico invencible- Me cago en tu madre Boticelli; en ella y en la estúpida historia que te inventó para obtener tu incondicional amor.

Dan le pasó la foto de Cuddy a Joe tirándosela al pecho.

Alex llegó a la habitación, ignorante de la situación:

-¿Qué pasa chicos?

-Me voy a intoxicar a algún lado amigo –Dan sonrió falsamente- No me esperes.

Dan salió, mirando por última vez a Joe.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **May your smile shine on.  
**


	7. May your smile shine on

Ojalá les guste y dejen review (:

* * *

**May your smile shine on  
[Stop crying your heart – Oasis]**

Llevaba como 2 horas allí sentado, el hormigueo que sentía en su trasero le recordaba cuanto llevaba sin moverse.

Mirando a un punto invisible en medio del lago que se alzaba imponente delante suyo.

Se había descalzado dejando las deportivas a un lado y tiraba piedrecitas al agua, haciéndolas rebotar, de vez en cuando miraba el cielo y suspiraba hondo mientras recordaba lo sucedido horas antes.

Ese italiano…su madre, su padre, la discusión, todo era un torbellino de emociones que no sabía como iba a desencadenar.

-Lárgate-dijo al escuchar el crujir de una rama detrás suyo. Al parecer su "hermano" llevaba ahí un buen rato.

Joe al contrario, se acercó más hasta quedar detrás de él mirando el lago también, de pie.

-Yo…-Joe carraspeó sin saber como continuar y se sentó a su lado, quitándole un par de piedras y tirandolas.

Estuvieron unos cinco minutos más en silencio. El italiano se arrascó la nuca y se giró en dirección a Dan. Acercó sus manos y tiró de su cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello.

-¿Qué cojones haces?-exclamó, intentándose separar a manotazos.

-Estoy comprobando…una cosa-finalmente Dan se separó de golpe y le miró con una ceja alzada-.

Joe se despeinó el cabello y se inclinó enseñándole una marca de nacimiento. En ese momento entendió lo que buscaba, Dan hizo lo propio y le enseñó la suya. La misma que su padre.

-Tu cumpleaños-Joe estaba realmente nervioso a juzgar por como se fregaba las manos-.

-El 10 de Agosto.

-Eso me temía-musitó-somos…hermanos.

Dan rodó los ojos.

-¿Es que necesitabas más pruebas? –Dijo asqueado lanzando una piedra con fuerza-.

De nuevo un silencio, esta vez nada incomodo.

-Mañana vuelve a haber fútbol, ¿irás?

Dan le miró algo incomodo sin entender bien por que le preguntaba eso. Joe seguía fregándose las manos.

-¿Estas ligando conmigo o que coño te pasa, tío?

-Sólo quería entablar una conversación…

-Y ¿para qué?-Dan intentó levantarse, no quería hablar, quería estar solo. Lo necesitaba.

Joe le dio una patada a la deportiva que estaba más cerca, tirandola al lago.

-¿Eres idiota?-Dan se levantó con intención de tirarlo al agua. Joe lo frenó con fuerza y casi cae él.

-Puedo ser tan duro como tú…ahora, escúchame.-Soltó a Dan de la solapa mientras se agachaba lo suficiente para coger la zapatilla, teniendo confianza en que el otro no lo empujaría. La dejó a un lado, sentándose de nuevo.-

-¿QUÉ QUIERES?

-Quiero saber si la historia que mi madre me contó es del todo cierta o no-dijo serio y tranquilo.

Dan bufó. Él también quería saber de su madre, como era ella, por que lo había abandonado, pero no quería reconocerlo.

-No sé en qué puedo ayudarte-contestó al rato, mirando al frente; a pesar que lo sabía a la perfección, él también había pensado en esa idea.

-Si lo sabes…

-No quiero…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo estoy muy bien como estoy…-se cruzó de brazos-¿Qué ganaría?-estaba aterrado si al ir a Italia y conocer a su madre…se enteraba que era real, que no le quiso y por eso le abandonó.

-Conocerías a tu madre.

-Yo ya tengo a mi padre…

-Pero yo no…-musitó Joe-.

Dan le miró de reojo y luego de frente. Su hermano bufó.

-Yo también tengo miedo-confesó- Digo… ¿Irme a vivir con un desconocido que según mi madre es de lo peor?

-Entonces no sé por qué quieres conocerlo.

-¿Jamás, en toda tu vida, te has preguntando por ella?

-No me interesa.

-Yo sí lo he hecho –Joe miraba el lago en vez de mirar a Dan- Miraba mis ojos, no son los de mi madre, entonces me preguntaba ¿Él los tendrá así? O mi gusto por la guitarra, el piano, el preguntarme cada puta cosa que veo… me gustaría saber si él es así.

-Lo es –Dan rió. Miró a Joe y sintió verdadera tranquilidad a su lado, como si algo que siempre estuvo vacío se llenase- Ella ¿Tiene una linda sonrisa? –Joe lo miró, dubitativo. Dan comenzó a jugar con sus manos, tratando de explicarse- Siempre me lo dicen… y mi padre tiene una sonrisa horrible, entonces ¿Ella tiene una linda sonrisa?

-La más linda que te puedas imaginar –Joe sonrió, y Dan vio en él una sonrisa tan pura y perfecta que comenzó a entender a todos sus cercanos cuando le hablaban de su sonrisa, era como verse en un espejo- Y ella también juega con sus manos cuando está nerviosa.

-Sabía que lo había sacado de algún lado –Dan volvió a reír, entonces otra de las miles preguntas que tenía en el cerebro se formuló- ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Mi madre?

-Ajam.

-Lisa –Joe sacó su celular y puso una foto de Cuddy- Es ella.

Los ojos de Dan brillaron. Jamás había visto ninguna otra foto de Cuddy salvo la rota y vieja que había encontrado entre las cosas de House. En ella, Cuddy sonreía tiernamente sobre el pasto con un perro blanco en sus piernas.

Dan pensó que aquella mujer tenía la sonrisa más linda que había visto jamás.

-Al menos está claro por qué mi papá se fijó en ella –Comentó, tratando en vano de quitarle importancia. Estaba hipnotizado mirándola- ¿En qué trabaja?

-Es doctora.

-Como mi padre.

-¿Él también es doctor?

-Sí, uno muy bueno.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Gregory.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Dan seguía mirando la foto de Cuddy, hasta que dijo:

-Quizás no sea tan mala idea.

-¿Qué?

-Conocer a nuestros… eh…

-¿Portadores de los otros 23 cromosomas?

-Eso, sí, los portadores de los otros 23 cromosomas.

-¿No sería más fácil sólo llamarlos padres? –Dan lo miró con odio- Portadores, OK…

-Pero, creo que la única forma de averiguar la verdad es no siendo nosotros mismos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Piénsalo: si llegamos de la nada a la casa del otro y nos presentamos como: "Hey, hola, tanto tiempo, yo soy tu otro hijo perdido ¿Me recuerdas?" jamás sabremos la verdad.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque toda la gente miente.

-¿Y qué propones?

-Sería más fácil saber la verdad si lo vemos con los ojos del otro…

-Aún no lo entiendo.

-Deberíamos hacernos pasar por el otro.

-¿QUÉ?

-Es genial. Bueno, yo tendría que aprender algo de italiano, y tú mejorar ese acento. Pero… ¡Somos iguales! ¿No crees que haya que aprovechar eso?

-Creo que deberíamos presentarnos así y tal, sin más complicaciones.

-La única forma de saber la verdad es siendo el otro.

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

-Tú crees que si mi madre no me amaba ¿Me lo dirá a mí, su hijo 'bastardillo'?

-¿Y por qué piensas que a mí sí me lo dirá?

-Porque ella cree que no nos conocemos. Mira, no te digo que te lo largará así sin más… pero vamos, con algo de insistencia…

-No lo sé.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Venga Joe Dimaggio!-dijo Dan siguiendo a Joe hacia las habitaciones.

-¿Quién es ese?-se giró confundido

-Vamos a tener que trabajar más-Dan rió dándole un golpe en el hombro-¿Entonces?

Joe le miró durante unos segundos, intentándose decidir. Si quería conocer a su padre, esa era la única oportunidad que tenía. Finalmente asintió y estiró su mano.

Dan la estrechó.

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando hasta entrar en su habitación. Dan entró siguiendo a Joe, y Alex, su compañero de habitación se quedó sorprendido pues, no venían ni pegándose ni gritándose, simplemente hablaban normal. Cuando entraron cada uno se fue a su cama en silencio y se pusieron a hacer sus cosas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntaron los dos idénticos al unísono.

Alex enarcó de nuevo la ceja, sin comprender.

-No…os gritáis. No os pegáis. ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con House?-dijo mirando al joven viendo como recogía todas las cosas que tras la pelea habían quedado tiradas.

-Y tú… ¿Qué has fumado? Comparte.

Joe le miró negando con la cabeza en un gesto desaprobador.

El joven irlandés suspiró y salió de la habitación.

-Bien-Joe se acercó-entonces…a partir de mañana, aprenderás a ser yo y yo a ser tú…lo cual no es muy difícil-hizo una mueca-sólo debo terminar todas las frases con "tío".

-Que gracioso-Dan le pateó la pierna-pero si, aprenderás a ser yo…-sonrió maléficamente- y en dos semanas. Tú conocerás la grandeza de America y de mi padre…

Joe rodó los ojos. Dan hizo lo mismo imitándole mientras reía.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **A little help from my friends.  
**


	8. A little help from my friends

Hola a todos! :) siento la tardanza, había olvidado subir capítulo :B

Qe disfruten Viernes Santo los creyentes. Los herejes como yo, agradecemos el festivo jaja.

La canción es originalmente de The Beatles, pero quise poner la versión de Across the Universe porque me gustaba más. Vean el video de esta canción, es really nice.

Por lo demás, enjoy :)

* * *

**A ****little help from my friends  
[With a little help from my friends – Across the Universe]**

-¿Vienes o no?-preguntó Alex desde la puerta. Ese par llevaban dos días la mar de extraños, no se hablaban pero tampoco se gritaban.

-No.-Dan miraba por la ventana-no tengo ganas, me duele el tarro de la resaca.

-Pero…-el moreno le miró, se había comprometido con Joe y no iba a dejarlo colgado, no cuando era algo que a él también le interesaba que saliera bien- como quieras, si cambias de idea estamos todos en el lago, lo mismo digo por ti, Joey.

El italiano asintió con los auriculares puestos mirando el techo.

Una vez la puerta se cerró. Dan se sentó en el alfeizar hacía adentro y Joe se sentó sacando dos libretas, le lanzó una que su gemelo cogió al vuelo.

-Tenemos que darnos más prisa…o nuestro plan fracasará.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobras-Dan se estiró-ya sé lo principal de ti, eres un bebé de mami, un mentecato que apenas se come una rosca, mamá Lisa, papá Matt, hermana con lindas tetitas, Bella.

-Eso es espeluznante…-dijo mirándole con ganas de matarlo-recuerda que es tu medio hermana.

Se sentía tan raro. Pero era así, esa chica a la que no conocía más por haberla visto en una foto familiar de Joe, era su medio hermana, y ese chico que acababa de comenzar a tratarse mejor era su hermano. Nunca pensó decir esa palabra, pues aunque recordaba que alguna vez le había dicho a su padre cuando tenía cinco años que quería un hermano, nunca esperó tener uno. Mucho menos después de las palabras de House "antes me la corto que tener otro como tú".

Dan asintió y bufó.

-En fin, ¿algo más que deba saber?

-Mi familia no es como la tuya, House, es más "tradicionalista".

-OK… ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

-Por ejemplo, los días domingos mis padres van a misa.

-¿AH?

-Tranquilo, yo no voy, pero no te sorprendas si te sugieren que vayas. Mamá es judía, recuérdalo, y Matt y Bella son católicos.

-¿Y tú qué mierda eres, budista?

-Yo sigo a Dios en forma independiente de cualquier biblia.

-Ateo es más fácil.

-Que no lo soy –Joe rodó los ojos- Bueno, como iba…

-Ahórrate las charlas Boticelli, ya entendí como se supone que debo ser –Dan se quedó pensando- Boticelli…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué fue lo que tu madre te dijo para que odies a papá?

Joe guardó silencio un minuto, pensativo. Dan esperó paciente.

-Fue algo que vi, en realidad.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues…

_10 años atrás_

_Joe, de apenas 7 años, buscaba entre las cosas de su madre un videojuego que ella le había quitado por no haberse comido toda la cena. _

_No lo encontró, pero sí vio algo que llamó su atención: había una foto rota, algo antigua, con la cara de un hombre en ella. El hombre sonreía, y podía ver un brazo femenino abrazado a su cuello, pero no podía ver a la mujer. Las manos, sin embargo, podía jurar que eran las de su madre. No sabía por qué estaba tan seguro, sólo lo estaba. _

_-¿Joe? –Cuddy entró y vio al pequeño ahí- ¿Qué haces?_

_-Mamma ¿Quién es él? –Joe tenía una pronunciación más italiana que la actual. _

_-¿Por qué estás viendo mis cosas Joseph? –Cuddy como nunca se enojó. Le quitó la caja y la fotografía y las dejó fuera de su alcance- ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!_

_-Pero mamma, no me ha respondido. _

_-¡Joseph, ve a tu habitación! _

_-Mamma, responda, quién es él. _

_Joe, a pesar de su corta edad, se mantuvo firme donde estaba. Cuddy, por un momento, vio en sus ojos la misma determinación que vio tantas veces en House. _

_-No es tu problema, son cosas personales Joseph, no debes meterte en cosas que no son tuyas. _

_-¿Él es mi padre? _

_Cuddy se quedó sin palabras. Joe no bajaba la mirada, dispuesto a una respuesta. No podía negarlo, a veces, muy pocas, eran iguales._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que es él?_

_-Ha llorado mucho últimamente. _

_-¿Y eso qué?_

_-Ha llorado desde que le pregunté por mi padre la primera vez. _

_-Joseph, tengo cientos de otras preocupaciones además de tu repentino interés por el origen del hombre._

_-¡No es el origen del hombre mamma, es MI origen! _

_-¡Pues no es algo relevante ahora!_

_-¡Para mí sí! _

_Cuddy no supo que decir. Joe no era un chico insolente, jamás le levantaba la voz. Pero ahora estaba convertido en otro, sabía que no se cansaría hasta saber la verdad. _

_-Tu padre es Matteo ¿Entendido?_

_-Sé que él es mi padre, pero…_

_-¿No lo quieres? _

_-Sí lo quiero…_

_-¿Entonces? Tu padre biológico no te enseñó a caminar, ni a hablar, ni estuvo ahí cuando aprendiste a ir al baño solo, ni en tu primer día de clases…_

_-¡Mamma, él no estuvo ahí porque nos fuimos de Estados Unidos!_

_-¡Era necesario Joseph!_

_-POR QUÉ, quiero saberlo. _

_-¡Porque ese hombre te hubiera hecho mucho daño! –Cuddy comenzó a llorar, destrozada. Joe se sintió muy mal, jamás fue su intención ver triste a su mamá, él sólo quería saber la verdad. _

_-Perdonami, mamma (Perdóname, mamá) no ha sido mi intención verla llorar –Joe abrazó a Cuddy y la besó tiernamente en la mejilla, sintiéndose fatal al ver así a su mamá. _

_-Él… él era un drogadicto, un alcohólico, mi amor… -Cuddy intentaba por todos los medios justificar su decisión- Él nos hubiera hecho mucho daño…_

_-Pero mamma, entonces ¿Por qué estuvo con él?_

_-No lo sé, mi vida, no lo sé –Cuddy abrazó más fuerte a Joe llorando desesperada- Lo único bueno que tengo gracias a él eres tú…_

_-¿Es el de la foto?_

_-Sí._

_-¡Pero mamma, deje ya de llorar, por favor! _

_-Dejaré de llorar, SÓLO si me prometes nunca más preguntarme de él ¿OK?_

_-Pero…_

_-Por favor mi amor, necesito que me lo prometas, porque yo no puedo hablar más de él…_

-Así que tu vieja…se puso a llorar y tú diste por hecho que era verdad…-dijo, ganándose una colleja.

-No le vuelvas a decir vieja.

-Era una expresión, tío.

-House.-le miró con evidencia-Empieza a hablar como si fueras yo-Dan miraba su libreta-.

-Discúlpeme, señorito-Dan se mofaba todo lo que podía.

-Así no iremos a ningún lado-Joe se cruzó de brazos, evidentemente molesto, su plan iba en picado, no tenía ni pies ni cabezas. Eran muy parecidos físicamente, tenían algunos puntos en común tanto intelectualmente como en gustos, pero, por lo demás, como polos opuestos, no se parecían en nada y peleaban por todo.

-Está bien, está bien, que no se te pire….-carraspeó y retrocedió en su vocabulario a tiempo-no te molestes.

Joe asintió.

-Hagamos un repaso. –Joe le preguntó por su color favorito, su comida favorita, su película favorita, etc. Dan acertó en el 40 %, al contrario que él, que acertó hasta en el sabor de chicles que odiaba.

El italiano no podía evitar bufar y enfadarse con todo, se tiraron más de 20 minutos sin hablarse.

-¿Qué debo saber yo, aparte de que odias el chicle de menta?

-Las revistas porno están en el armario.

-Algo más necesario, ¿por favor? ¿Quién era el de la foto del otro día? ¿Greg está con alguien? ¿Tiene novia? ¿Sigue drogándose? ¿Bebe mucho?

Dan le miró saturado con tanta pregunta.

-Wilson, No, no, a veces y a veces-respondió de golpe, Joe se exasperaba por momentos-Deberías ver como se te hincha la vena.

-A mamá también le pasa.-respondió-espero que no hagas que le pase mucho. Entonces… ¿me respondes o no?

-Ya lo hice…-dijo Dan despreocupado.-Está bieeeeen... –se tomó unos segundos de silencio- Wilson es el mejor amigo de mi padre, es oncólogo trabaja en el PPTH con él, ahí si vas algún día y te llaman House jr. Golpe de remo-dijo haciendo alusión a los Simpson a lo que los dos rieron-Probablemente no te habla mucha gente allí, sólo un rubio: Chase, un enano con nariz grande: Taub, y un negro: Foreman, trabajan para Greg.-Joe anotaba todo-.13…-Joe alzó la vista-es bisexual, está que te cagas de buena, también trabaja para Greg.

Dan cogió aire.

-Gregory no se droga, se medica. Cuando… poco antes de estar con… -no sabía como explicarlo-bueno él salía con una tal Stacy, tuvo un infarto muscular, entonces le operaron, se quedó cojo y empezó algo con tu madre, nos tuvieron, se separaron, y ahora estamos aquí…eso es lo que me contó.

Joe asintió.

-¿Qué toma?

-Vicodin-Dan bufó-principalmente vicodin. Te aviso, tiene días muy malos.

-No será problema, llevo conviviendo contigo, no será más malhumorado que tú…

-Créeme que si. Y Beber, bebe de vez en cuando, sobretodo los viernes, pero…en el cajón de mi escritorio, dejé mi cámara con una grabación, ahí te explico algo.

Joe le miró con una ceja alzada, sin llegar a comprender por que había hecho eso.

-Por si el avión se despeñaba…

-Yo grabé en iPod por lo mismo-ambos rieron-.

-No tiene novia-dijo cambiando de tema de repente-pero tiene un rollo raro con Kelly, mi niñera. Se pensaba que no sabía nada…

-Espera, espera, ¿tienes niñera?-dijo Joe sin aguantar la risa-¿Con 16 años?

-La tenía, idiota. Pero ahora de vez en cuando viene a visitarnos, pues por que se folla a mi padre supongo y me tiene cariño.-se encogió de hombros-.

-¿Y como sabes entonces que tiene un rollo raro?

_House entró en la casa después de un largo día de trabajo, por suerte, había contactado con Kelly para que recogiera a Dan en la escuela y estuviera con él hasta que llegara. Conocía a Kelly años atrás, desde que Cuddy la contrató cuando se marchó, y le había sido útil, le ayudaba con el crío cuando no podía hacerse cargo o estaba saturado, y se había vuelto un tipo de amiga; después de años, sin embargo un día se acostaron, y después de aquello, tenían una relación de amistad, y con derecho a roce de vez en cuando._

_Ese mismo día, la había llamado por que se quedaría en un caso hasta descubrirlo, así era él. Entró en la casa y encontró a su hijo saltando sobre el sofá, con la cara manchada de chocolate y viendo televisión._

_-Daniel, son las 9, deberías estar durmiendo-House dejó el bastón a un lado, la chaqueta y la mochila y agarró al niño en brazos, mientras este despeinaba a su padre con una energía inagotable. Kelly dormía en el sofá, tapada con una manta gracias al niño. –¿Cómo se ha portado, tu nanny?_

_-Como siempre-dijo al llegar al baño- Deberías despedirla, papá._

_House sonrió, ese niño era realmente maligno. Lo dejó en el suelo._

_-tienes 7 años, límpiate tú._

_El niño obedeció, se limpió, hizo pis mientras su padre esperaba en la puerta y después de desearle las buenas noches salió corriendo a su habitación. House volvió al salón._

_-Lo siento._

_-Según Dan debería despedirte… pero, te entiendo, ese niño agota a cualquiera-House se sentó a su lado y miró TV._

_30 minutos después, sin saber como ni que los había llevado de nuevo a eso, se encontraban en la cama del nefrólogo, besándose desesperadamente e intentando acallar los gemidos de la niñera para no despertarlo._

_Al día siguiente_

_-Papá, papá, padreeeee-Dan entró como un vendaval en la habitación de su padre, abriendo un armario, y saltando.-Despiertaaa! Me quiero bañar!_

_House se removió, estaba desnudo, tapó con la colcha mejor a Kelly y buscó sus calzoncillos._

_-Daniel, son las 7 de la mañana… ¿Qué quedamos?_

_-¿A Gregory House no se le despierta antes de las 10?-preguntó inocente-._

_-Exacto-se tumbó de nuevo al ver como salía corriendo al salón, seguramente a ver dibujos-NO PONGAS LA TELE MUY ALTO._

_Kelly se abrazó a House besando su espalda._

_-Por poco-susurró-_

_-Si…_

_Dan sonrió sentado en el sofá viendo los dibujos con un sujetador entre las manos, lo escondería para que se volvieran locos._

-Ósea que sabes que se acuestan juntos desde los 7 y no has dicho nada.

-A veces se tiran meses sin verse… no surge la ocasión de decírselo.-comentó el muchacho- Mi padre tiene muchas más amigas.

Joe asintió sin saber como tomarse aquello.

3 días después ya nadie se preocupaba si les veía jugando a futbol o baseball juntos. Dan le estaba enseñando a jugar.

Alex ni siquiera les prestó atención cuando él salía y ellos entraban en la habitación riendo y hablando animadamente.

-No, no vas a poder comer kiwi, lo siento, soy alérgico.

-Pero…

-Sospecharan-dijo Dan acercándose a dónde tenía toda su ropa, sacó un par de prendas y se las dio a Joe. Este bufó molesto y se marchó al baño, mientras Dan cogía su libreta de apuntes y repasaba todo lo que debía aprenderse de Joe y su familia.

-¿Estas listo o no?

-¡NO!-gritó Joe desde el baño, mirándose al espejo-Me niego a ir así…

-Greg no se creería en la vida que de repente vistiera con politos Ralph Laurent…

Joe abrió la puerta del baño y se quedó allí parado. Dan le miró de arriba abajo y no pudo ocultar la risa.

-Lo siento…-las carcajadas no cesaban-es que…me haces gracia.

Joe iba con unos vaqueros ajustados, algo bajos de tiro por detrás, tanto así que si no fuera por la camisa de cuadros y la camiseta blanca que llevaba, podría enseñar perfectamente sus boxers negros. El calzado, eran unas botas negras, Martins, desabrochadas como le había dicho Dan.

El yankie se acercó a su hermano y rió, le despeinó un poco molestándole y subió el cuello de su camisa de cuadros negros y rojos.

-¿Y bien?-dijo cuando vio que había parado de reír.

-Das el pego-Dan le entregó las gafas de pasta sin cristal de color rojo. Joe se las puso-Ahora eres todo un Dan.

-No pienso ir así…

-Pues adiós a nuestro plan…

-No, House, una cosa es ir de Nerd, o moderno, o lo que tu quieras, y otra es esta mezcla-se miró en el reflejo de la ventana, viendo su cabello despeinado-que parezco un cantante de rockabilly.

Dan no pudo evitar reír.

-Si... sólo te falta un tatuaje en el brazo.

-Ni en broma-dijo Joe girándose y viendo a Dan serio sin inmutarse.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estas tramando?-Dan se acercó con los dedos en su oreja, precisamente en el cartílago dónde llevaba el pendiente.-No…no. No. No. No.-Joe negaba-¡NO!

-Tienes que hacerlo…

-Es un pendiente, tu padre no se dará cuenta.

-Mi padre se da cuenta de **TODO**. ¿Cuál es su frase favorita?

-Todo el mundo miente-dijo Joe resignado, bufando.

-Estoy ridículo….-Dan se quejaba mientras Joe le colocaba mejor el cuello del pelo verde de RL que llevaba puesto, también llevaba unos pantalones negros y para su suerte, unas converse blancas.-y a ti se te está hinchando la oreja-rió-.

-Recuerda como me visto, no quiero que transformes mi ropa en puras mierdas como la tuya después –Joe lo miraba tratando de imaginarse a él mismo vistiendo así, lo que no era muy difícil- Aaah, lo olvidaba ¿Sabes tocar la armónica?

-No ¿Es necesario que aprenda? Digo, simplemente no la toco y ya.

-Me gusta tocar la armónica cuando hay atardeceres agradables.

-Gay.

-Tendrás que aprender, no es difícil.

-Nada es difícil para mí.

-Y… -Joe lo miró seriamente- Mantén tu peligroso pene alejado de todas mis amigas o me conocerás.

-Jamás he dejado a nadie embarazada si tanto te importa.

-¡Son mis amigas!

-No existe la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer.

-Quizás para ti.

-Como sea…

De pronto, Sally entró tocando antes la puerta:

-Permiso…

-Pasa Sally –Dijo Joe animadamente.

-Hola –Sally saludó a Dan con un beso en los labios, dejando a ambos hermanos perplejos- ¿Te has puesto un aro?

-Sally –Joe no sabía cómo decirlo.

-¿Sí, Dan?

-Él es Dan, no Joe, yo soy Joe.

-¿Qué? –Sally los miró detenidamente- ¡Dios, es cierto! –Sally miró avergonzada a Dan, quien no parecía importarle demasiado- Lo siento mucho Dan.

-Tranquila, al menos funciona.

-¿Qué cosa, por qué están vestidos como el otro?

-Háblalo tú con tu novia, los dejaré solos –Dan salió.

Joe tomó de la mano a Sally y la sentó en su cama, sentándose al lado. La irlandesa no entendía qué ocurría:

-¿Me quieres explicar por qué… usas esos harapos? –Sally miraba horrorizada la vestimenta de su novio- ¿Es ese tu calzoncillo?

-Te conté que con Dan descubrimos que somos hermanos, un rollo muy raro.

-Sí, es raro, pero vamos, algo de parentesco debían tener, son iguales.

-Bueno… la cosa es que decidimos cambiarnos por el otro, y así yo conocería a mi padre biológico y Dan a mi madre.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Sí, es extraño, pero sí.

-¿Y te vistes así para…?

-Practicar, no nos deben descubrir.

-Wow… luces raro.

-Luzco como la mierda, lo sé.

-Te ves rudo –Sally sonrió, coqueta- y me encanta que te veas rudo.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí –Sally se subió encima de sus piernas y lo besó apasionadamente- es sexy…

-Hey… Dan podría…

-¿Llegar? SEP –Dan avisó entrando a la habitación, viendo a Sally sobre Joe.

-¿Tú no tocas? –Joe se enojó, con Sally una vez sentada de nuevo.

-Tranquilo, sólo vine por unos cigarrillos.

-Eso es lo otro: no fumo, por lo que tienes prohibido fumar.

-¿QUÉ?

-Y beber.

-Pero tú bebes.

-Mamá no lo sabe.

-Por Dios.

-Déjate de llorar –Joe se recostó en la cama e hizo que Sally se recostara junto a él, abrazándola por la espalda.

-¿Cómo te va con Jess, Dan? –Sally preguntó, muy abrazada a su novio.

-No me habla, ya no sé qué hacer.

-La jodiste bien jodida –Sally exclamó- Pero aún le gustas, haz algo por conquistarla.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No ser un cabrón, por ejemplo –Joe ahora dijo, riendo con Sally- ¿No te ibas a fumar un cigarrillo a algún lado, hermano?

-Vale, los dejaré tirar tranquilos –Dan iba a salir, pero a último momento sacó un condón de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó a Joe- No quiero sobrinos aún…

Dan se largó a reír mientras Joe rodaba los ojos y sonreía. Sally comentó:

-Se llevan mejor.

-Sí.

-¿Crees que es porque saben que son hermanos?

-Si le quitas lo cabrón, es un buen tipo, y es hijo de mi madre, debo llevarme bien con él.

-Eso es muy tierno –Sally se subió encima con una sonrisa- ojalá todo resulte bien.

-Sí –Joe la besó, y poco a poco los besos se multiplicaron más y más.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **He said forever and always.**

Capítulo especialmente Huddy, tiene unos flashback que van a adorar.

REVIEEEEW! :D


	9. He said forever and always

Al fin viernes ! (LLL) estoy muerta :c ojalá les guste el capítulo. El título lo eligió Saru.

revieeeeeew porfi ! :D

* * *

**He said f****orever and always  
[Forever and always – Tylor Swift]**

Wilson entró en casa de House pasada la media noche. Había recibido una llamada y como siempre, había acudido cuanto antes.

-No sabía que hacer-le informó Kelly.-Lo encontré así.

-No pasa nada…-sonrió amablemente a la mujer de no más de 35 años-puedes irte si quieres…

Ella asintió y echándole un último vistazo a House, cogió su chaqueta y se despidió. Eran amigos y le había visto en situaciones turbulentas por culpa de su dolor crónico, pero, no estaba preparada para aguantarlo.

Wilson se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre el respaldo del sofá. Se acercó hasta su amigo y lo miró acusadoramente.

-¿Otra vez?- House alzó la mirada, derrotado, sentado en el suelo, claramente ebrio, con los ojos rojos y vomito en la camisa-¿Hasta cuando, House?

El nefrólogo no dijo nada.

-¡¿HASTA CUANDO VAS A SEGUIR ASÍ? ¿Hasta matarte? Hasta que siga Dan tus pasos, ¿destrozándose? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-No le metas en esto… él no…

-¿Entonces ella si?-le interrumpió, refiriéndose claramente a Cuddy y no a Kelly. House lo sabía y le miró con odio-. ¿Tiene ella la culpa? ¿Aún?

House agachó la cabeza y pateó la botella de ron que yacía en el suelo a su lado, su única compañía aparte del bote vacío de Vicodin.

-Dijiste que no más de dos pastillas al día…-Wilson fue a la cocina y volvió con un paño húmedo tirandoselo, mientras se sentaba a su lado-dime…que ha sido esta vez.

-Me dolía-se encogió de hombros mientras hablaba roncamente-.

-Siempre te duele, y siempre lo soportas con las dos pastillas que quedamos…no puedes volver a caer en esto…

House le miró con los ojos casi llorosos e intentó levantarse. Wilson le ayudó, pues no tenía el bastón y lo apoyó en su hombro hasta acompañarlo a su habitación. Le ayudó a tumbarse en la cama.

-Sólo quiero dormir la mona…

Wilson se le quedó mirando sintiendo lástima. Sabía perfectamente lo que le había causado ese estado. La última vez había sido un chupete de Joe, lo único que conservaba de su hijo; que había encontrado en el último cajón de su mesita, el que cerraba con llave como en su oficina. Dónde guardaba las cosas que no quería que nadie encontrara. Algo similar había tenido que desencadenar aquello.

El oncólogo cerró la luz y se marchó al salón. Se quedaría allí por si le necesitaba.

Una vez le vio salir, miró el techo y luego se giró, aun algo mareado y sacó de su bolsillo lo que le había llevado a ese estado.

Una pulsera de plata rota, con un grabado de unas estrellitas y esferas, y un par d

e brillantes, con una inscripción en el dorso "Ab aeterno".

Acarició la pulsera, ni siquiera recordaba tenerla hasta esa misma noche que la encontró entre más recuerdos en el cajón.

La última vez que había tenido esa pulsera en sus dedos fue 16 años atrás…

_House bufó viendo como Cuddy caminaba de un lado a otra, sin detenerse, perdiendo la calma por completo._

_-¿Qué querías que hiciera?-Cuddy se paró mirándolo-¿Lo dejo morir? Era un caso…_

_-Tú y tus mierdas de casos-dijo enfadada._

_-Tú y tus mierdas de...-House se quedó callado-_

_-¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Eh?-por un momento se imaginó lo peor. Que ella o sus hijos salieran mal parados, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.  
_

_-Nada…-musitó-no quiero discutir…sólo iba a decir tú y tus mierdas de normas, House haz esto o pasarás más horas en la clínica- puso voz más aguda para imitar a Cuddy-House no te voy a dejar hacer esa biopsia sin antes…House hoy tenemos pediatra….-Cuddy lo miró enfadada-._

_-Y aún así no viniste…_

_-¿Es tan difícil ir sola? No podía…-House se sentó en el sofá y puso los pies en la mesa, los bajó rápidamente al ver a Cuddy con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo delante-._

_-No es eso!-gritó, aun queriendo evitar despertar a los niños- ES…ES SIEMPRE IGUAL HOUSE. TU SIEMPRE ERES EL BUENO EN ESTOS CASOS POR QUE TIENES MUCHO TRABAJO…QUE PENA ME DAS…Y ESTAS CON TUS MIERDAS DE CASOS, TUS PASTILLAS, TU TELENOVELA, TU AMIGUITO Y…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-NADA-gritó Cuddy-luego lo arreglas todo con tus regalos y ya, pues a la mierda tu pulsera-se arrancó la pulsera que hacía dos semanas le había regalado por su aniversario y se la tiró. House ni siquiera se molestó en cogerla la dejó en el suelo y se levantó para abrazarla, pero ésta se negó dándole golpes, hasta que finalmente se rindió y hundió su cara en el pecho de House mientras él acariciaba su cabello, intentando apaciguarla- ya miden 60 cm… y si no te lo digo, ni te hubieras enterado._

_-Les veo cada día…se cuanto miden Cuddy-susurró-._

**Ab aeterno**. Sonrió. Por que si había algo seguro era que **Desde Siempre** habían peleado, pero **Desde Siempre** se habían amado con locura.

House cerró los ojos aún con la pulsera entre sus dedos y por fin descansó como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

0o0o00o

Joe vio cómo Dan iba a replicarle y se adelantó con una negativa. Ambos estaban sentados en sus respectivas camas en su habitación.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que no ¿estas tonto o qué?

-¿Por?

-¿Has visto lo que me has pedido?-Dan asintió, casi sin importarle-Me estas pidiendo que, me vista como tú para "practicar"-dijo haciendo unas exageradas comillas-y de paso, al no ser tan cabrón como tú intente recuperar a Jess. Pues NO. Por respeto a Jess…y a Sally. Incluso por mi propio orgullo y el tuyo, idiota.

Dan bufó. Y abrió los ojos por completo.

-¿Qué quiere decir...-entrecerró los ojos mirándole-por el respeto de Sally…y el tuyo?

-¿Qué?-dijo Joe sin entender.

-¿Qué tal te fue ayer…? Cuando volví ya estabas durmiendo… solo.

-Ah si…-dijo Joe-Fuimos a dar un paseo por los alrededores, y luego hablamos…

-¿¡No follasteis!-Joe lo fulminó con la mirada, que se incrementó cuando escuchó la carcajada de Dan.

-Primero, no es de tu incumbencia, y segundo, no. No hicimos nada. Aún es pronto…

-¿Pronto?-Dan preguntó en un tono agudo, demostrando su sorpresa-pero…pero si llevamos…más de 3 semanas, y en una nos vamos… ¿no piensas…?-Joe se encogió de hombros- Un momento… ¡ERES VIRGEN!-Dan exclamó, tapándose la boca completamente, alejándose tal como si Joe fuera un contagioso y luego le señaló con el dedo para volverse a tapar la boca-.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¡Hombre, estás loco! ¿Para qué diablos crees que existe el pene? ¡Eres una vergüenza del género!

-¿Yo una vergüenza? ¡Me lo dice el chico que quiere que me haga pasar por él para recuperar a su novia!

-Lo que pasa es que me fijo en las peores.

-¿Qué? Jess es LEJOS la mejor chica con la que podrías estar.

-Exacto, demasiado buena, ni pensar en que me la chupe o algo.

-Eres repugnante ¿Lo sabías?

-¿Sabes qué? Bastará una semana con mi viejo para que pienses igual que yo.

-No es cierto.

-Aunque te apellides Boticelli en cada puto papel del planeta, sigues siendo un **House.**

-Hasta ahora eso no me hace sentir orgulloso.

Dan prendió el equipo musical y saltó a la cama. En el estéreo sonaba Take me out de Franz Ferdinand.

-Un House, Boticelli –Dan comenzó a imitar el movimiento de la guitarra con las manos- No se tira a las tías buenas, se tira a las MEJORES.

-Idiota.

-Pero sólo se las tira, porque el amor es algo muy complicado –Dan ahora comenzó a saltar de una cama a la otra, cantando junto a la canción- Recuerda eso, el amor es una MIERDA.

-Troglodita.

-Y si vives junto a Gregory House hay ciertas reglas que por ningún motivo debes olvidar –Se acercó a Joe y lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo, pero al segundo le dio un golpecillo en la cabeza y volvió a saltar a una de las camas- No expresiones de cariño entre él y tú.

-Ni me darán ganas si es la mitad de pesado que tú.

-Si llegas ebrio, no vomites en la alfombra –Dan siguió, simulando que vomitaba- O te matará. Sólo _su _mierda puede estar en la alfombra, él la pagó.

-Dios, no puedo creer que exista un ser humano así.

-Si vas a fumar hierba, fuma de la buena o terminarás en el hospital, y él por ningún motivo te pagará los gastos médicos –Ahora Dan simuló fumar profundamente un porro y caer a la cama.

-¿Fumas hierba con él? –Joe aún no podía creerlo.

-Trata en lo posible de no llegar los viernes en la noche o te lo encontrarás tirando con alguna puta o de frentón con Kelly –Dan, aún recostando en la cama, movió su pelvis fingiendo tener una relación sexual.

-¡Eres asqueroso!

-Pero sobre todo –Dan se volvió a levantar y se puso más serio- No le menciones a la puta vieja de buen culo que lo abandonó dejándole un bebé.

-¿Cómo has llamado a mi madre? –Joe se enojó.

-Entiende esto Boticelli: tú no la amas, tú eres indiferente, si mi viejo la llama puta mal parida, tú sonríes y le das la razón.

-Hombre cómo esperas que aguante que ese bastardo la llame así…

-Ninguno sabe lo que pasó Boticelli, recuérdalo. Trata de pensar como yo, eso ayudará.

-Tu padre es un idiota.

-Sólo está dolido…

-Toda esa estupidez de no amar… igual cayó rendido a los pies de mamá.

-Eso, hermano mío –Dan le tocó el hombro- es lo que por ningún motivo debes decir ¿Vale?

-Vale.

Florencia, Italia

Cuddy llegó al salón de su casa con una bandeja llena de sándwiches y refrescos. Matt veía el fútbol por la televisión, muy concentrado.

_-¿Cómo van?_ –Cuddy preguntó, sentándose junto a él en el sofá.

-_Empatados _–Matt dijo sin despegar su vista de la televisión.

_-¿Todos los hombres son tan idiotas con el fútbol como tú? _

_-Qué se yo… ¡Gol!_ –Saltó, emocionado.

_-¿Sabes? Bella está donde una amiga_ –Cuddy lo besó en el cuello, sugerente.

_-Me encant… ¿ANULADO? ¡Qué basura tienes en la cabeza, claro que fue válido! _

_-Olvídalo._

Cuddy sacó un sándwich de la bandeja y caminó hasta la cocina.

-_Mi amor_ –Matt dijo sin despegar la televisión- _En 15 es el entretiempo ¿Por qué no vienes en…? ¡Qué clase de tiro ha sido ese, idiota!_

Cuddy suspiró y comenzó a limpiar la cocina en forma algo obsesiva, ya que estaba impecable. Hace algunos años había adquirido ese hábito, al tener menos horas en el hospital y más tiempo para ser dueña de casa.

"_Si dejaras el hospital, tendrías tiempo de sobra para encargarte de los niños y de la casa"_

Cuddy rió estúpidamente al recordar aquella frase, dicha por el innombrable padre de sus hijos casi 17 años atrás. Le causó gracia, al final terminó haciendo de alguna manera lo que él le pidió, sólo que con otro hombre. Un mejor hombre, sin duda.

-_Amor _–Matt volvió a llamar- _¿Me puedes traer una cerveza?_

Cuddy rodó los ojos y sacó una lata de cerveza del refrigerador. Por un momento, por un instante, se vio en un dejavú, y pensó que en realidad, las cosas no eran muy distintas…

_17 años atrás_

_Cuddy llegó hasta el living de su casa vistiendo una linda camisola negra. House veía un partido de rugby por televisión. _

_-¡Vamos, qué pase ha sido…!_

_-¡SHHHH! –Cuddy se subió encima y le tapó la boca con las manos- Deja de gritar, conseguí hacerlos dormir. _

_-¿Acaso es mi culpa que esos idiotas jueguen como niñitas?_

_-Hablo enserio._

_-OK, vale, pero quítate de arriba, aún no acaba. _

_-Pero…_

_-Luego del partido._

_House tomó de las caderas a Cuddy y la sentó a su lado en el sofá. Cuddy lo miró indignada:_

_-¿Te das cuenta que éste es nuestro primer momento de paz en meses y lo estamos perdiendo por tu estúpido partido?_

_-Te dije que no iba a gritar…_

_-¡Quiero tener sexo!_

_-Shhhh, despertarás a los niños._

_-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?_

_-Yo también muero por hacerlo, pero… ¡ANOTACIÓN! _

_-No puedo creerlo…_

_Cuddy se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina, furiosa. _

_-¿Te has enojado por eso? –House preguntó desde el sofá._

_-¡Vete a la mierda!_

_-¿Podrías hacerme algo de comer? Tengo mucha hambre…_

_Cuddy comenzó a abrir en forma frenética todos los muebles de la cocina. Tomó la harina y se la lanzó a House en la cabeza. _

_-¡HEY! ¿Por qué me has tirado eso?_

_-¡Porque estoy muy aburrida y fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer!_

_-Sólo te estoy pidiendo 15 minutos más…_

_-¡15 en que los niños podrían despertarse!_

_-¿Sabes qué? –House tomó un poco de harina con su mano y se la lanzó a Cuddy- ¡Bruja!_

_-¿Me acabas de tirar harina? –Cuddy buscó la leche en polvo de los niños y le lanzó un puñado- ¡Mira, te ponemos algo de agua y ya no necesitaremos de mis tetas para alimentar a los niños!_

_-¡Eres una niña infantil! –House apagó la TV y caminó hacia la cocina._

_-¡La cocina es mi terreno, aléjate!_

_-Será mejor que tú te alejes._

_-¿Y por qué?_

_-¡Te lo advertí! –House tomó todo el paquete de harina y se lo tiró todo a Cuddy en la cabeza, dejándola totalmente blanca. _

_-¡ANIMAL! –Cuddy tomó una caja de leche líquida y la derramó toda en su rostro._

_-¿Quieres guerra?_

_-¿Quieres guerra tú? _

_-Quiero hacértelo ahora mismo…_

_-VALE._

_Cuddy se lanzó a los brazos de House besándolo apasionadamente. House tomó de sus caderas y la subió sobre la mesa de la cocina, quitando la harina del rostro de su novia y riendo mientras se besaban. _

_-Estás pegajoso –Cuddy comentó chupando las gotitas de leche que corrían por su mentón. _

_-Tienes suerte, la leche sabe bien –House tosió a causa de la harina- La harina que tienes es horrible._

_-Sólo bésame y deja de llorar._

_-Te adoro._

_-Yo más. _

_De un momento al otro, al llanto de sus bebés se escuchó desde la otra habitación. Ambos suspiraron._

_-Yo voy…_

_-Tienes harina en todo el rostro._

_-Da igual –Cuddy lo besó en los labios por última vez y caminó hasta la habitación- Quizás aún alcances a ver el partido._

_House sonrió y asintió. _

_-Lisaaaaa ¿Qué pasa con esa cerveza?_ –Matt sacó de la luna a Cuddy, quién aún sostenía la cerveza en su mano.

_-Toma_ –Cuddy le entregó la lata y se fue a su habitación- _No te acuestes muy tarde._

_-Vale, te amo._

Cuddy suspiró.

_-Yo también._

**Continuará…**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **We're unstoppable! **

último capítulo en el campamento! **  
**


	10. We're unstoppable!

Holaaaaa again :) como les adelanté, el último capítulo del campamento, ojalá les gusteee y dejen REVIEW! :D

* * *

**We're unstoppable  
[Stay Young – Oasis]**

-Bueno…se acabó-Joe estaba apoyado en su equipaje, mirando su reloj a cada momento, mientras delante suyo esperaba Dan. Tocaba despedirse.

Dan vestido como Joe, bastante más peinado que de costumbre le miraba con una sonrisa sincera.

-Sep. Nos mantenemos en contacto-miró a Joe, vestido con unos vaqueros algo rotos, camiseta negra y converse amarillas. Dan alargó su mano para estrecharla con la de su hermano, pero finalmente se abalanzó al mismo tiempo que Joe hacía lo mismo, fundiéndose en un abrazo, corto y con palmaditas en la espalda, separándose rápidamente avergonzados por lo ocurrido pero que al fin y al cabo había pasado.

-Daniel House-llamaron a lo lejos. Dan se dio un paso al frente y Joe le detuvo.

-Me llaman a mi-dijo el italiano forzando su acento, casi irreconocible.

El verdadero Dan sonrió.

-Cuida del viejo…a veces lo necesita.-Joe asintió.-

-Dale un abrazo a mi madre…

-No lo haré…

-House-masculló casi en susurros.-como le hagas llorar…o a Bella…te acordarás de mi.

Joe avanzó arrastrando su equipaje hasta donde le habían llamado sin mirar atrás. Dan se colocó sus gafas de sol.

-La abrazaré…claro que lo haré-musitó.

6 HORAS antes

-Despierta mendrugo…-dijo Joe dándole en el pie a Dan. Ya vestido- es nuestro último día, vamos a disfrutarlo…

-Déjame dormir…

-Ok…como quieras, pero…he conseguido que alguien…

-¿Jess?-dijo levantando la cabeza de la almohada

-Aha…ella vendrá en una hora-Dan saltó de la cama encerrándose en el baño.

Princeton

-Danny vuelve hoy…-dijo Wilson entrando en su casa-y he hecho macarrones-dijo dándole una fiambrera a House.

-Gracias, ya tengo comida.

-¡Son para Dan! Sabes que le encantan mis macarrones…

-Si…-suspiró House dejándolo todo en la cocina.

-Por cierto, deberías recoger…-dijo mirando como tenia la mesa llena de papeles incluyendo una caja de pizza vacía y dos latas de cervezas en el mismo estado.

-Para eso estás tú, no Jimmy?

Escocia

-¡Te alcancé!-gritó Joe corriendo como un niño con su pistola de pintura azul, viendo con tristeza que había marcado un par de árboles, menos mal que ese tipo de pintura era fácil de borrar. – ¡Te he dado!-se acercó hasta Dan, viendo la espalda de este toda de puntos azules.

Jess y Sally reían viendo como Joe, tenía el pelo y las piernas de color rojo, verde y lila. Todos le habían alcanzado.

-Yo también te he dado aquí-dijo Sally riendo pintando la nariz de Dan con su pintura verde.

Dan sonrió ante aquel gesto, Sally le había ayudado con Jess y casi se había vuelto una amiga para él. La primera del sexo femenino. Sonrió más aún ante el ceño fruncido de Joe.

-Yo también os he dado-Dan se giró y les disparó a los tres, dejándolos con más pintura roja.

-Oye! No dispares tan cerca!-se quejó el italiano- seguro me dejaste un cardenal.

-Quejica-Sally le abrazó por la espalda. Jess disparó a Dan marcándole el pecho de pintura lila, riendo.

-Eh!-Dan sonrió y disparó pintura roja a los pechos de Jess desde una distancia prudente, dejándolos marcados de rojo-ahora son míos…lo siento.-puso cara de niño bueno. Jess sonrió moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa. Dan miró a Joe y Sally que se estaban besando. Y se acercó para besarla.

Joe soltó su pistola al suelo y se disparó, casi volviéndose loca, llenándolos a todos de pintura azul por todo el cuerpo. Los cuatro acabaron riendo.

1 hora después….

-¿Esta es tu gran idea?-dijo Dan mirando a su hermano

-¿Qué pasa? Pescar es relajante...-miró el puente todo de piedra maciza, seguramente alguna obra arquitectónica del siglo XV o algo así-luego les soltamos…

Dan se quedó mirando el río, no había mucha corriente. Se subió al muro y les miró.

-¡Dan!-exclamó Jess-¡Bájate de ahí!

-Déjale es idiota…-Joe estaba algo asustado pero no quería demostrarlo- Yo iré a pescar…

-Vamos-bufó-no hemos escapado del campamento nuestras últimas horas para esto-Dan se quitó la camiseta-¿Sally? ¿Jess?

Las chicas lo miraron y luego miraron a Joe.

-Es peligroso-dijo éste de brazos cruzados. -No saltes-demasiado tarde. Sally y Jess corrieron a asomarse, Dan había saltado de cabeza en un perfecto salto. Joe corrió también en busca de restos de su hermano. Estaba loco.

Dan buceó unos minutos y luego…simplemente se hizo el muerto en la superficie, dejando su cuerpo inerte, flotando.

Joe al ver eso salió corriendo hacía la orilla, derrapando al girar y bajar por la colina hasta acercarse. No se lo pensó dos veces intentando agarrar el cuerpo de Dan mientras las dos chicas llegaban. Los tres estaban alterados.

-¡DAN! ¡Daaaan!-Dan se movió de golpe agarrando a su hermano de la camiseta y lo tiró al agua con él mientras reía, zambulléndolo.

-ERES UN IMBÉCIL!-Joe le pegó en el brazo, salpicando agua-IDIOTA! PODRIAS HABER MUERTO.

-Pero no lo he hecho-decía sonriendo arrogantemente.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer ¬¬

-No eres mi…-ambos se callaron-¿Quién es el mayor?-preguntaron a la vez, era una duda que más adelante podrían resolver.

Dan se movía por el agua, bastante tranquila, mientras Joe intentaba salir con la ayuda de Sally y Jess.

-Te juro que si me vuelves a dar..-Joe detuvo su perorata al girarse y no verle-

-¿A dónde vas?-Sally preguntó al ver como House nadaba. Éste la ignoró por completo y siguió su nado. Los tres se quedaron sentados en la orilla entre hierbajos y tierra. Joe se quitó la camiseta estrujándola para quitarle parte del agua mientras mascullaba palabrotas en contra de su gemelo, mientras Sally acarició su espalda distraída.

Florencia

Cuddy llegó del supermercado cargada de bolsas con comida. Atrás venía Bella con una bolsa de globos, serpentina y un pequeño pastel de chocolate. Hoy por la tarde Joe llegaría de su campamento y le prepararían una gran bienvenida.

_-Mamá, te estás pasando, sólo estuvo fuera un mes._

_-Quizás tú no lo extrañaste, pero ese mes se hizo eterno para mí._

_-Apuesto que si yo me fuera un mes ni globos me comprarías _–Bella se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, a lo que Cuddy respondió abrazándola y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla- _¡Mamma!_

_-Si te fueras un mes me volvería loca ¿Todo un mes sin mi niñita preciosa? _

_-¡He entendido, suéltame!_

Cuddy se largó a reír y le dio otro beso a su hija menor. Comenzó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas.

_-¿Te parece que comamos ravioles hoy? A tu hermano le encantan._

_-Cómprale una pizza, es mucho mejor._

_-Estuvo un mes comiendo sabrá Dios qué porquerías allá, al menos en mi casa comerá bien._

_-Mi hermano sigue siendo el mismo nerd aquí, en el campamento o en la China. Te aseguro que comió excelente._

_-No compraré una estúpida pizza ¿Entendido?_

-_Entendido_ –Bella hizo ademán de sacar un trozo de queso que Cuddy usaría pero su madre la dio un golpecito en la mano- _¡Hey!_

_-Son para Joe._

_-"Son para Joe"_ –Bella imitó a su madre, burlándose- _Joe es tan bueno, Joe es tan tierno, Joe es tan estudioso, Joe es tan atento…_

-_Bella es muy celosa_ –Cuddy abrazó a su hija tiernamente, riendo- _¿Por qué eres tan mimada y caprichosa, mi pequeñita?_

_-Porque así me criaste_ –Bella se hizo la enojada.

_-¿Sí? ¿Y cómo te crié así si sólo pienso en Joe? _

_-Odio cuando haces eso mamá_ –Aún así, no deshacía el cálido abrazo con su madre- _Siempre lo has preferido a él…_

_-Pero si yo te adoro tanto mi vida_ –Cuddy la miró con ternura y arregló su cabello detrás de la oreja- _Es sólo que es a Joe a quien veo cuidándome cuando deba usar pañales y comer papilla, no a ti…_

Cuddy y Bella se largaron a reír. La adolescente le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su madre y tomó la bolsa de globos, diciéndole:

_-Te ayudaré a decorar ¿Vale?_

_-Si terminamos a tiempo, iremos de compras ¿Te parece?_

_-¡Sí!_

Bosque

-¿Cuánto rato hace que se marchó?

De repente Dan emergió del agua, dándoles un susto de muerte a los tres. House salió del río sin ningún problema mientras echó a caminar, hablando rápidamente. Sally, Joe y Jess le siguieron por un camino sin entender a donde iban.

Finalmente y tras meterse por casi un impenetrable y frondoso camino accedieron a un pequeño estanque, de donde caía una cascada de agua clara.

-Esto es…. Hermoso-dijo Sally.

-Es…genial-Dan se quitó los vaqueros, las deportivas, la camiseta y los calzoncillos quedando desnudo por completo, delante de los tres y se lanzó al agua sin importarle nada.

-¡Dan!-Joe le tapó los ojos a Sally en broma-eso es…ponte los –agarró con el pie la ropa interior de su hermano y se los tiró al agua.

Jess se desnudó quedando en sujetador y braga y se tiró también al agua mientras salpicaba a Dan y jugaban a las aguadillas.

-Que demonios-Joe y Sally les imitaron desnudándose también y metiéndose en el pequeño lago.- ¿No habrán serpientes, ni culebras ni nada no?

-Que remilgado eres, bro-dijo Dan desde casi la otra punta-te juego lo que quieras…que no eres capaz de tirarte desde allí-House señaló la cascada, de unos 4 o 5 metros, donde el agua caía con fuerza.

Princeton

-¡House!-exclamó Wilson al entrar en la cocina con la escoba y el recogedor-eres un imbécil.

-No, el imbécil eres tú por no hacer más-dijo terminándose la última cucharada de Macarrones-estaban deliciosos, por cierto.

-Sólo…-Wilson dejó las cosas al lado de la lavadora. –Quería hacer algo agradable por Dan, algo que…

-Haberle traído dos putas, una botella de Ron, y dos kilos de maría-le interrumpió House mientras abría la nevera.

-¿Recuerdas que es tu hijo, cierto? ¿Qué solo tiene 16 años…?

-Lo sé, era una broma…-bebió de la botella de zumo directamente-lo de las putas, lo del ron y la marihuana no-volvió a dejarla en su sitio y cerró la nevera.

-¿Has estado mejor?

-No empecemos…-House se cruzó de brazos-casi prefiero que me sermonees por la educación del crío... o por comerme tu comida.

-Contesta

House le miró y asintió. Se hizo un desagradable silencio.

-luego pediré comida china… -Wilson salió de la cocina dejándolo solo.-

Florencia

_-Mamá_ –Bella le habló a Cuddy. Ambas ponían la mesa en la que recibirían a Joe.

_-¿Sí? _

_-Estaba pensando… ¿Cómo era el padre de Joe?_

Bella no esperó la reacción de su madre: se quedó quieta, pálida, mirándola con temor. La chica siguió ordenando tratando de restarle importancia a su pregunta:

_-No es la gran cosa mamá, sólo quería saber._

_-¿No crees que tu papá sea el papá de Joe también?_

_-No se trata de eso mamá, te lo pregunto por mera curiosidad. _

_-¿Qué les ha dado por preguntar sobre ese sujeto últimamente?_ –Cuddy se enojó y se fue a la cocina. Bella rodó los ojos y la siguió.

_-¿Por qué hablas en plural? ¿Joe también te lo preguntó?_

_-Sí, y no comprendo el repentino interés._

_-Mamá, tuviste un hijo con él ¿No debió ser alguien de importante?_

_-¿No estás lo bastante grande como para saber que la gente comete cosas estúpidas por sexo?_

_-¡Ay mamá, qué asco!_

_-Fui una idiota antes de concebir a tu hermano, lo reconozco ¿Deberé pagar por eso toda la vida?_

_-Nadie ha hablado de castigo, sólo quiero saber quién es. _

_-Es un hijo de puta, en resumidas cuentas._

_-Pero… ¿Él sabe de la existencia de Joe?_

_-Claro que lo sabe_ –Cuddy lo pensó bien antes de responder- _y ¿Alguna vez lo has visto venir por él? Jamás, porque es un bastardo que no le interesa y jamás le interesó Joe. Si no me gusta hablar de él es para tu hermano no se dé cuenta la clase de basura que lamentablemente le di por "padre biológico". Lo estoy protegiendo. _

_-Yo… lo siento._

_-Descuida_ –Cuddy se sintió mal por mentirle a su hija, pero su determinación por ocultar la verdad era más fuerte- _Sólo… no lo menciones más ¿Vale?_

_-Vale._

_-¿Servilletas rojas o blancas?_ –Cuddy cambió drásticamente de tema, sorprendiendo a su hija.

_-Eh… rojas. _

_-Bien. _

Escocia

Todo estaba en silencio. Jess y Sally estaban riendo en el pequeño lago. House se asomó mirando desde arriba como caía el agua. Daba impresión. No estaba 100% seguro de saltar. Sintió una ráfaga de aire al pasar Joe corriendo por su lado. Dan se acercó completamente sorprendido, para poder ver como su hermano saltaba sin pensárselo.

-¡BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!-gritó Joe, y tras unos segundos en el aire cayó al agua, sumergiéndose.

Dan se quedó quieto, mirando, asustado, pensando que se había abierto la cabeza.

5, 6, 7, y hasta 8 segundos pasaban sin tener noticias. Jess y Sally nadaban alrededor, hasta que Sally gritó al sentir algo bajo sus piernas, y fue elevada y tirada al agua.

Joe se apartó el cabello mojado de la frente y miró hacía la cascada.

-¡Me debes 50 pavos, House!-gritó riendo.

-Cabrón-masculló y fue hacía atrás para coger carrerilla. El agua fría bajo sus pies chapoteaba a medida que iba corriendo, hasta llegar al borde.

Saltó gritando un escueto "AHHH" y cayó en plan bomba, a unos metros de sus amigos.

Dan tardó más en salir del agua, buceó un buen rato y finalmente se metió entre las piernas de Jess como había hecho su hermano. La aupó a sus hombros sin soltarla, mientras Sally estaba sobre los de Joe.

-¡Pelea!-gritaron ambos chicos, empezando a pelear en broma, mientras las chicas estaban sobre ellos-Los primeros que caigan, pierden.

Comenzaron a forcejear hasta que los cuatro cayeron a la vez en el agua, entre risas. Jessica nadó hasta abrazarse por la espalda a su chico.

-Lo siento, te equivocas de gemelo-comentó Joe. Separándose. Sally y Dan no podían parar de reír.

Los cuatro siguieron riendo, hablando, dándose arrumacos, hasta que empezaba a hacer frío.

4 horas después…

Los cuatro estaban sentados en una banca de la entrada del campamento. Ya se había acabado el día. Habían reído, jugado, y aprendido a por un momento olvidarse de todo, perdonarse si peleaban como Jess y Dan, a ser amigos y a ser hermanos. Ese campamento les habían dado mucho, y tal vez y hasta ese momento, ese verano iba a ser el mejor de sus vidas.

-¿Me llamarás?-preguntó Sally dándose tiernos besos con Joe. A su lado Dan reía con Jess mientras hablaban de cualquier tontería mientras Dan apretaba el trasero de la chica con sus manos.

-Si, y tengo tu mail también.-Joe le besó la frente- Incluso…podrías venir…a –miró a Dan- podríamos vernos…más adelante.

No sabía ciertamente donde iba a estar en un mes, o por cuanto tiempo, por lo que dejó eso en el aire.

Sally asintió sonriendo.

-Tengo que irme-el chico asintió-toma. –le dio una pulsera negra de hilo y éste se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-Que tiernos.-dijo Dan, cuando Sally ya se había marchado a recoger su equipaje para volver a Irlanda, a su casa.

-Si, igual que vosotros-dijo molesto-.

Jess finalmente también se despidió de Dan, dándole una foto de polaroid que se habían hecho los cuatro, para que hiciera copias. Se dieron las direcciones, los teléfonos, y se besaron antes de decirse adiós definitivamente.

Joe caminó hacía la entrada para recoger sus maletas. Tenía una congoja que no sabía como lidiar con ella. Dan caminaba en silencio a su lado.

-Esto es todo…-suspiró el italiano-.

-No-Dan sonrió-esto es el principio, hermano.

Joe le dio un golpe en el hombro, y Dan saltó para darle a él con su propio hombro, mientras reían por el pasillo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **The place where all the veins meet.**

El ansiado encuentro! :)


	11. The places where all veins meet

Lo subo antes de ir a celebrar el día de la mamá. Sepan que hay un frío de mierda aquí y que me congelo.

Ojalá les guste y dejen review! :)

* * *

**The places where all the veins meet****  
[Bittersweet Simphony – The Verve]**

Florencia

Dan se bajó del avión muy ansioso. Se miraba en cada espejo que encontraba en el camino para asegurarse que seguía vestido como se supone que lo estaría Joe. Se le hacía raro caminar con los pantalones bien puestos, ropa de la mejor calidad y un estilo europeo de lo más mono… jamás se acostumbraría, definitivamente.

En la fila para sacar su equipaje, los miedos acrecentaron: ¿Y si los descubrían? ¿Y si se enteraba de algo que lo destrozaría? ¿Y si sólo debió volver a América junto a su padre y olvidarse de todo?

_Eres un House._ Se repitió. La verdad es que jamás podría haber olvidado así como así de todo lo que se había enterado. No sólo ganó una madre, de paso le salió un hermano idéntico a él y una hermana de la cual no tenía idea, más allá de unas fotos que Joe le mostró. Demasiada familia para él, que siempre tuvo a House y a nadie más. _Jamás necesitaste a nadie más_. Se volvió a decir. Y si había algo que tenía muy claro era que la razón por la que venía era únicamente una enfermiza curiosidad. No podía decir que extrañó a su madre, ya que jamás tuvo una. Uno no extraña lo que no tiene, y eso sentía en esos momentos. ¿Cómo extrañarla si jamás estuvo? Ese sentimiento que siempre ve, ese amor maternal, jamás lo experimentó por nadie, por lo que no iba buscando una madre, sólo iba por un par de respuestas.

Pensar en eso le dio fortaleza para avanzar hasta salir de la zona de pasajeros. Debía bajar por la escalera, tomar un taxi en la entrada e indicarle la dirección que previamente su hermano le había enseñado. Estaba listo. Sí.

-¿Pero qué…? –Dan se quedó inmóvil en las escaleras. Abajo, esa mujer que por tantos años vio en esa arrugada y vieja foto robada de su padre, lo miraba con una maldita hermosa sonrisa, acompañada por su perfecto marido y una adolescente que resultaba ser su medio-hermana- Mierda…

Tragó saliva y siguió bajando, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban, su corazón se agitaba y sus manos transpiraban. No podía dejar de mirarla: esa sonrisa, esos ojos, ese cabello largo hasta los pechos… todo en ella era el doble de hermoso que en las estúpidas fotografías. Pisó el último escalón y vio como en cuestión de segundos ya no había distancia entre los dos: había corrido a abrazarlo, un abrazo que le provocó el mayor escalofrío de su vida, lo dejó totalmente en shock.

-Al fin llegas, mi amor.

No supo que responder. Aquella mujer no dejaba de abrazarlo y le hablaba con tanta ternura que la situación le parecía irreal.

-¿Estás bien? –Insistió ella, dándose cuenta que algo no estaba como siempre en Joe- No has dicho nada.

-Estoy bien –Pudo decir al fin, sintiendo como los nervios se lo tragaban. Cuddy, aún abrazada a él, no ayudaba demasiado- Ha sido un viaje agotador.

Una vez más su madre volvió a sonreír, parecía que no sabía hacer otra cosa. Depositó con dulzura un suave beso en la mejilla y acarició su cabello, diciendo:

-Te extrañé mucho, Joe.

Eso lo trajo a la realidad. La fantasía se había acabado. Él era Joe, o al menos eso debían todos pensar. Ella no lo estaba abrazando a él, abrazaba a su hermano. Ella **no **lo extrañaba a él, sino a su gemelo. Eso era lo que debía recordar.

-Yo también –Sonrió al fin, falsamente, pero lo hizo. Eso pareció tranquilizar a Cuddy, que soltó el abrazo para que el resto de la familia lo saludara.

_-¡Pensé que nunca llegarías, me dejaste sola la mitad del verano! _

-Eh… -Dan inmediatamente ideó una forma de superar la barrera del idioma entre su nueva familia y él- Hermana, tengo malas noticias para ti.

_-¿Qué pasó?_

-En el campamento me dijeron que para mejorar mi inglés, en casa no debía hablar italiano.

_-¿Y eso qué? ¡No me gusta hablar inglés!_

-Simularé que no te entiendo, lo siento hermana, así aprenderás tú también.

_-¡Pero yo no entiendo!_

-Ya me lo agradecerás.

-Me parece una fantástica idea –Cuddy sonrió, tocando el hombro de Dan, quién sintió otro escalofrío en el cuerpo.

Dan miró al hombre tras su hija y supuso de quién se trataba. Éste sonreía.

-Papá –Le dolió decirlo, él NO era su papá. Pero lo abrazó, tal como su hermano Joe lo hubiese hecho. Debía dejar de pensar como Dan, él ahora era Joe- Te extrañé.

-Yo también, hijo.

Jamás pensó sentirse tan raro en algún lugar. Miraba esos rostros tan desconocidos para él, sonreírle, tratarlo con tanto amor… así era una familia, de esas que siempre vio y jamás tuvo. Pero… pero ellos no lo querían a él, ellos abrazaban y le hablaban a Joe. No debía olvidarlo.

-Te preparé tu plato favorito –Cuddy le dijo, haciendo que todos caminasen hacia el estacionamiento-Y nos han traído tu guitarra, no sé qué tenía de malo pero Matt dice que está bien.

-Gracias –Le costaba ser natural, miraba a todos lados y simplemente se sentía como un bicho raro.

-Estás muy callado Joe –Dijo la endocrina, mirándolo con preocupación- ¿De verdad está todo bien?

-Sí –Dan comenzó a encontrar molesto tanta preocupación- Tengo sueño, quiero dormir.

-Luego de la cena dormirás muy bien.

Newark, New Jersey

-Perdona-Joe se giró al escuchar a una niñita y se quitó los auriculares del iPod-se te cayó... la chapa esta…-La pequeña rubita se la tendió-.

Joe sonrió mirando la chapa que llevaba en el vaquero. No estaba acostumbrado a llevar ese tipo de cosas, y Dan le dijo que por ningún motivo quitara esa pequeña marca que llevaba desde que en una borrachera se la puso. Una chapa de negra con un rayo en rojo en medio. Sin ningún significado, pero que al parecer para su hermano si tenía.

-Disculpa-dijo súper educado-no estoy acostumbrado a estos pantalones…-la niña le miró sin tender. Joe sonrió y se colocó los vaqueros mejor, pues tenía la sensación que se le caían y miró hacía el reflejo de una cristalera y miró sus pintas. Aun le costaba verse con esas roturas en los jeans. Finalmente y tras negar enérgicamente con la cabeza, arrastró su maleta hacia la salida.

Siempre había imaginado que…al regresar a casa, su mamá lo esperaría, correría hacía él y le abrazaría y espero que así fuera con su padre.

No obstante, aquello fue muy diferente. Las puertas que separaban la zona de la salida con el resto del aeropuerto se abrieron, y pudo observar cientos de familiares o amigos de otra gente que esperaban a recibirlos, con carteles, con sonrisas o con lágrimas de alegría. Joe buscó entre ellos a House… pero no encontró nada. Siguió avanzando sacando su cartera para mirar la dirección e intentar llegar en taxi, aun teniéndose que dejar el dinero que llevaba, que para colmo, sólo eran un par de Dólares y un par de Euros que no le servían de nada.

-Ei ¡Danny! ¿Pensabas que iba a dejarte solo?-escuchó que alguien gritaba detrás suyo. Se giró y sonrió de lado al ver a su "tío Wilson".

El oncólogo se acercó al chico.

-¡Tío James!-Joe cometió un error al tenderle la mano, pero James se la agarró y lo acercó para abrazarlo con fuerza-No me digas Danny…

-Lo sé-lo despeinó mirándolo detenidamente. Joe se acojonó por miedo a ser descubierto y a no descubrir la verdad de toda aquella historia. Pues realmente necesitaba conocer a su padre, y rezaba a todos los dioses en los que no creía para que su madre no lo matase cuando lo descubriese, por lo menos, estar en suelo americano le daba ventaja-Estás…has crecido, y estas más fuerte….y mejor peinado, tu padre se sorprenderá…

Ambos caminaban por la Terminal hacía el parking para recoger el coche e ir a su casa.

-¿Dónde está él?-preguntó con el corazón algo acelerado.

-En casa…esperándote con un cartel enorme de bienvenida, un gorrito y dos refrescos…

-¿En serio?-Joe enarcó una ceja.

-Dan…-Joe se dio cuenta de lo bobo que había sido-¿en un mes has olvidado como es él? –Wilson torció su cuello mirándole y le dio una palmada-el cartel y las pizzas están, pero él tenía un caso…

-Ya…eso creía-dijo callándose. Estaba algo nervioso, eso era todo, iba a funcionar…tenía que funcionar.

Wilson dejó las cosas del chico en el maletero y se subió al coche. Joe estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto mirando por la ventana distraído, ni siquiera se percató que había arrancado. Ambos en silencio. Joe se sorprendió de que no le preguntara… pero estaba empezando a percatarse de que aquello era muy diferente a su estilo de vida y a como lo esperaba.

Princeton

Finalmente y tras casi 30 minutos de trayecto, Wilson aparcó delante de la casa y se bajó en busca del equipaje del chico, mientras tanto Joe miraba la casa en silencio, sin moverse. Agarró todo el aire que pudo y se bajó del coche.

Por un momento dudó y optó por seguir a Wilson que ya caminaba hacía la entrada. En Silencio entró viendo el cartel de bienvenido, viendo en la mesa una tarta seguramente hecha por Wilson y un par de refrescos.

-Llamaré al Palacio Oriente para que nos traigan ese pato Pekín y cerdo "moo shu", debes estar hambriento-Joe estaba parado en medio del salón mirando todo, casi sin escuchar a Wilson.

Avanzó mirando las miles de cosas que habían por las estanterías, libros de medicina, cosas de lo más extrañas como una bola de billar azul, rayada con el número 10, o una garra de dinosaurio, la televisión de ultima generación, la playstation 3, un mini bar, sonrió acercándose a una pequeña fotografía que había en la mesita al lado del teléfono. La única foto que había en toda la sala, a diferencia de su casa que estaba llena de fotos.

Agarró el portarretratos pasando un dedo por él. Sonrió al verse a él, en realidad Dan, de pequeño, con el pelo muy revuelto para no variar, la comisura llena de chocolate y con una sonrisa de niño malo, sobre la pierna izquierda de su padre que estaba a su lado de cuclillas y aguantaba un guante de baseball y una pelota, mientras sonreía también a la cámara. Visto así no parecía tan mal tipo… pero… así era con Dan, él no lo conocía.

-Dan…-Joe dejó la foto en su sitio cuando escuchó a Wilson detrás suyo y se giró mirándole-. Estás…

-Estoy cansado, tengo jet lag iré a dormir un poco…

Y no era mentira. Estaba agotado, pero también abrumado por todo. Joe subió las pocas escaleras que habían para no incomodar a su padre y pensaba "escaleras arriba, pasillo, tercera puerta a la izquierda." Esa era su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y casi se le desencajó la mandíbula. Apenas podía abrirla del todo, pues la habitación estaba llena de globos de todos los colores.

-Que demo…-Joe no pudo más que saltar del susto, al escuchar como uno de los globos petaba en su oído-.

-¿Pensabas que me iba a perder esto?

Se quedó quieto. Su padre estaba ahí. Detrás de él. Había petado un globo para asustarlo. Le había llenado la habitación de globos y…algún que otro condón. Esa era su bienvenida.

-Hou…se.-musitó al girarse y mirarlo. No sabía que más decir.

House sonrió de una forma única y alargó el brazo para despeinar a su hijo como siempre hacía, esperando lo mismo de siempre, un golpe en el brazo como respuesta. Y así fue, Joe le dio un flojo golpe en el hombro como había recordado en una de las tantas explicaciones de Dan.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Así de enclenque vuelves?-House le dio una palmada en la espalda, bastante fuerte. De hombre a hombre. Joe se la devolvió y finalmente se fundieron en un abrazo, algo más largo que lo acostumbrado por lo que no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Dime… ¿con cuantas has estado?

-¡Papá!-Joe entró en la habitación petando globos, algunos se los tiró a House con fuerza riendo-con ¿5?

-No está mal… en fin…iré a ver si Wilson no le da propina al chino…vengo con un hambre voraz después de extirparle medio intestino a mi paciente.

Joe asintió en silencio y vio como se marchaba mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hermano y miraba el techo algo incomodo.

Florencia

Dan entró a la casa de los Boticelli. Tal como lo pensó, era una casa moderna muy bonita, con un gran patio y un bonito y cuidado jardín. Las flores que rodeaban la entrada de la casa llamaron su atención, como así la bonita chapa de oro en la puerta que decía "Boticelli famiglia"

Al entrar le dejó sin palabras un gran letrero en el recibidor que decía "Bienvenido a casa Joe", y así también la mesa puesta perfectamente, con servicios de todo tipo, panecillos, queso rallado, ajo, vino, gaseosas, jugos naturales, etc…

-¿Te gusta? –Cuddy le preguntó, una vez más tocando su hombro, lo que ya comenzaba a molestarle a Dan.

-No debías molestarte mamá –Él aún seguía impresionado, el detalle era único.

-No fue para nada una molestia.

-Claro que no lo fue, prácticamente nos esclavizó a Bella y a mí–Matt dijo como broma, sonriendo, ganándose un codazo de Cuddy- Ouch…

-Qué hablador eres –Cuddy también sonrió, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y llevando las maletas de Dan a la sala de estar- Siéntense, les serviré la comida.

Dan, por un momento pequeño, pensó si ella era igual con su padre cuando estuvieron juntos, pero luego recordó que ni siquiera sabía si habían estado juntos de verdad o sólo fue buen sexo un verano.

Se sentó en el puesto que Joe le había indicado como "suyo" y observó el lindo detalle con las servilletas, que decían algo en italiano que claramente no entendió.

-Mamá –Dijo acostumbrándose a llamarla así. Ella estaba en la cocina- ¿En cuánto rato estará la comida?

-15 minutos nada más.

-¿Podría desempacar mientras está listo?

-OK, pero recuerda dejar tu ropa en el lavadero.

-Vale.

Dan se levantó y con algo de ansiedad tomó su maleta y caminó hasta las escaleras. Se fijó en las fotos familiares que había en la pared mientras iba subiendo, en el carísimo cuadro de algún pintor famoso justo en la entrada de la salita de estar de la segunda planta, en el sofá, en la estantería llena de libros de lectura, en la ventana con balcón y finalmente en su habitación.

Tal como lo supuso, era una habitación sacada de una revista de diseño. De un color verde en las paredes, lleno de pósters de los artistas locos favoritos de su hermano, un piano eléctrico, dos guitarras de lo más guay, una estantería llena de libros distintos, un escritorio de estudio perfectamente organizado, frases para salvar el mundo, fotografías familiares, con amigos y de algunos conciertos, y la colección de toda la discografía de Oasis en un estante de arriba.

-Mira nada más quién está aquí –Junto a la estantería, un gatito siamés descansaba ahí- _Liam, _ven aquí –Lo llamó, sintiéndose algo estúpido al hablar con un gato. El animal lo miró con desconfianza- Soy yo, Joe.

El gato, por el contrario de responder al llamado, se volvió a dormir. Dan rodó los ojos y volvió rápidamente al comedor.

-No nos has contado qué tal el campamento –Matt dijo cuando Dan se sentó en su lugar- Hablas inglés perfecto, claro está.

-Me fue bastante bien, de hecho, me hubiera gustado quedarme todo el verano –Cuddy le sirvió un gran plato lleno de ravioles con salsa blanca, lo que dejó maravillado al adolescente- ¿Ravioles, enserio?

-¿No querías? –Cuddy puso cara de preocupación.

-¡Sí, genial! –Dan dejó de lado el nerviosismo y se largó a comer, recordando que no había probado bocado hace horas, olvidando qué rol ocupaba en su nueva vida.

_-Wow, ¿Es que no te alimentaron en todo el verano?_ –Bella dijo en italiano, pero al ver que su hermano no contestaba habló en inglés- Raro, porque estás más gordo que antes.

-No lo estoy –En realidad, Dan se preocupó- ¿Qué tan gordo?

-No estás gordo –Cuddy sonrió, mirando con reproche a su hija menor- Entonces… ¿Qué cosas hiciste en el campamento?

-"Me follé a la mitad del campamento, posiblemente necesite un trasplante de hígado y conocí a tu puto hijo" –Dan pensó, sonriendo para sí mismo imaginando la cara de la mujer al oír esas palabras de su perfecto Joe- Conocí a muchas personas, hice muchos deportes, fue divertido…

-¿Alguna…novia?

Dan intentó no reír en su cara ¿De verdad así eran las madres? ¿En el postre le preguntaría por su vida sexual, si alguna vez se había corrido encima de una chica? Qué mujer… con razón su padre la odia.

-No, mamá, sólo amigas.

-Oh…

-¿Sabes qué pasó muy interesante? –Dan sonrió con malicia.

-No, no ¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, tú que eras doctora antes cuando vivías en América ¿Oíste hablar del doctor Gregory House, verdad? Digo, creo que incluso vivían en el mismo estado.

La sonrisa del mini House aumentó el doble al ver como la cara de su madre se descomponía al punto de perder el color. "No sonríes tanto ahora" pensó, y se alegró al ver que su objetivo se iba cumpliendo.

-Mamá… -Insistió, pero la mujer seguía en trance.

-Mamá –Ahora fue Bella quién habló, realmente ignorante de la situación- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada –Cuddy bebió un largo trago de vino y con la garganta claramente trabada le dijo- Sí sé quién es ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Fue al campamento.

Ahora fue Matt quien se atragantó con la comida. Cuddy luego de asimilar el shock, se bebió totalmente la copa de vino, sorprendiendo a su hija menor.

-¿Lo conociste?

Dan notó como la pregunta se oía casi a una imploración.

-Bueno, fue a dar unas charlas o algo así, pero no pude hablar con él, aunque tenía la intención. El hombre es un genio.

La cara de Cuddy recuperó su color casi al momento de escuchar la respuesta de Dan. Éste tenía todo planeado:

-Y dime ¿Lo conocías en persona?

-Sí, trabajé en el mismo hospital que él algunos años antes de venir.

-¿Y cómo era?

-Era un imbécil y dudo que sea muy diferente ahora.

-Pero… ¿Era un genio en ese entonces? Digo, la forma en que hablaba…

-Sólo era un pobre idiota sin vida personal, cualquiera que tuviera todo el tiempo de ocio que él tenía sería así de inteligente.

-"Igual te follaba como se le daba la gana, perra mentirosa" Dan pensó, calmando un poco el enojo que le producía que se refirieran así a su viejo- ¿Pero sabes? Algo se comentó luego de su charla, tiene un hijo o algo así.

-¿Sí? Quizás –Cuddy se había servido otra copa de vino y miraba hacia otro lado- No lo sé cariño, me fui hace 16 años de ahí.

-Debe ser muy interesante tener un padre como él, digo, resolviendo siempre misterios...

-Ufff, no tienes idea –Cuddy le dio un gran sorbo a su copa antes de mirar a su esposo con cierta complicidad y seguir comiendo su plato de ravioles.

-No entiendo –Bella habló desde su ignorancia- ¿Quién diablos es él?

-Es el mejor diagnosta de Norteamérica hermana, es como una especie de Sherlock Holmes de la medicina –Dan hablaba con una exagerada emoción, viendo como su madre se irritaba aún más.

-¿Y por qué mamá tiene cara de funeral desde que lo mencionaste?

Dan se alegró al saber cómo su medio hermana lo ayudaba sin siquiera saberlo.

-No lo sé ¿Te sientes bien, mamá?

-Muy bien –Cuddy se terminó la copa y se levantó- Iré por más vino, disfruten la cena.

_-Se acabó el vino, eso es mala señal –_Bella comentó cuando su madre se había ido-_ ¿Qué le sucede, papá?_

_-No me preguntes a mí, yo ni siquiera sé cuando está menstruando luego de 16 años. _

_-Qué extraño –_Bella miró a Dan sonreír, lo que le pareció raro, pero prefirió callar. Su madre volvió y la cena continúo, esta vez más en silencio.

Princeton

La luz de la TV reflejaba por toda la oscuridad del salón. Frente al televisor, sentados en el sofá, y con los pies en la mesa, Wilson, House y Joe comían en silencio su comida china, en un movimiento casi automático. Metían los palillos en la cajetilla, se los acercaban a la boca y comían, casi sin pestañear.

Joe se sentía extraño, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su padre, que cada cierto tiempo reía sobre algo de la tele. Era extraño no cenar en la mesa, no hablar de las cosas del día, hablar con su padre de deportes, con su madre de la escuela, o pelear con su hermana por cualquier tontería y acabar riendo amigablemente.

Todo eso era muy extraño pero, tenía que darse tiempo, tan sólo era la primera noche que estaba ahí y tenía muchos más días para conocer a su progenitor.

Seguramente, cuando pudieran establecer una conversación a fondo, no sería tan mal tipo… Aquél sólo era una primera impresión, y aunque decían que la primera era la que valía, iba a darle una oportunidad. Mañana sería otro día…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la risa de House y Wilson y siguió comiendo, haciendo una mueca ante su indiferencia.

**Continuará….**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **Goodbye i'm going home.**

**ESPECIAL HUDDY! **Éste y el siguiente son un especial huddy desde que empezó la relación hasta su final, 17 años atrás. Lo dividimos en dos porq nos resultó enorme.

Déjenos review! :D**  
**


	12. Goodbye i'm going home

La primera parte del especial huddy que les prometimos :) ojalá les guste y dejen review :)

* * *

**Goodbye I'm going home  
[Married with Children - Oasis]**

Cuddy había acudido al apartamento de House para saber como se encontraba. Stacy se había marchado apenas 3 semanas, después de que su nuevo jefe de departamento de diagnostico, se negara a hacer rehabilitación y las cosas se complicaran entre ellos. Cuddy le había contratado después de atenderle en su hospital. SU hospital, apenas hacía 6 meses que era decana, la única mujer y la más joven del país. Y ahora se lo había jugado todo con él. Confiaba en House como siempre, como nunca había confiado en nadie más.

Y ahora se encontraba en su casa, esperando que no se hubiera equivocado al darle ese puesto.

-Por favor, House.

-No, esto no interfiere en mi trabajo.

-Ja! Llevas sólo un mes. Un mes y tienes 2 quejas, me debes 8 horas de clínica, y dos informes. Y aun no has completado tu equipo… sólo te pido que por ahora…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

Cuddy suspiró y le miró suplicante.

-Por que…eres mi empleado.

House asintió.

-Si consigo sorprenderte…con lo que sea…-House alzó la vista hacía su nueva jefa. Los ojos extremadamente rojizos, llevaba muchos calmantes en sus venas para intentar calmar el dolor incesante-Si consigo mostrarte algo de mi… y te dejo verdaderamente atónita…

Cuddy enarcó una ceja sin comprender a donde quería llegar con eso.

-Nos acostamos. –Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del nefrólogo.-otra vez-apuntó, recordando así la única vez que se habían acostado, hacia apenas unos 12 años, en Michigan.

-No.

-No es una broma-hizo una pausa-y si no lo consigo…haré rehabilitación, cada día. Iré a terapia…con los mortales.

Cuddy negó moviendo la cabeza, sonriendo.

**7 horas después…**

Cuddy se revolvió entre las sábanas, aun con los ojos cerrados. Se giró un poco pudiendo sentir como House aun estaba ahí y no tenía intención de moverse en mucho rato, no por nada era su cama y su casa. Si alguien debía marcharse de allí cuanto antes, era ella.

Lamentablemente, él estaba despierto y su ropa interior demasiado lejos como para no darles tiempo de tener lo que fuera el principio de una conversación que ninguno de los dos quería tener.

Cuddy se sentó, de espaldas a House, intentándose tapar con las sábanas sin mucho éxito. House sonrió viendo la espalda desnuda de la decana y sin poder evitarlo pasó sus dedos por allí hasta que Cuddy lo detuvo, donde la espalda perdía su nombre.

-¿Cómo…?

-Te he dejado anonadada… y un trato es un trato-musitó, medio en broma, medio en serio.

Cuddy giró su cuello para mirarlo. House estaba demasiado tranquilo.

-Esto ha sido un error.

-No esperabas eso de mi,… a pesar de ser un cabron cojo que acaba de ser abandonado por su

-Por eso mismo-exclamó Cuddy, recogiendo su camiseta del suelo y poniéndosela, sin sujetador- te has precipitado, estas dolido, estas perdido…

-Se lo que hago, se lo que hemos hecho…-House se incorporó.

-Pero esto no es más que una ilusión…-Cuddy se levantó, ya con su ropa interior en su sitio y buscando sus pantalones-¡Yo no pretendía esto cuando te contraté! ¡No quería esto, sólo pretendía ayudarte!

-Y me has ayudado-House sonrió socarronamente, refiriéndose al sexo-Me has contratado por que una vez te lo di todo, y ahora yo…te lo he vuelto a dar.

-¡No seas arrogante!-Cuddy estaba muy nerviosa.-Esto…quedará entre nosotros. Sólo hace un mes que trabajamos juntos y…

-Tranquila, no se sabrá-masculló House levantándose de la cama, desnudo, sin preocuparse de nada. Cuddy rodó los ojos y se marchó de su casa en silencio.

**3 meses después…**

Cuddy gimió fuertemente al llegar al éxtasis y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de House, ambos jadeando.

Estaban sudorosos, sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo; acelerado. Cuddy se movió quedando a su lado, mientras acariciaba su pecho desnudo y le dio un mordisco.

-¿Que…te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?-susurró House en la oscuridad. Pensando en que… su único encuentro había sido tildado de error, y ahora se había repetido.

Cuddy se encogió de hombros. Era la segunda vez que se acostaban esa semana, también habían tenido un encuentro la anterior en el despacho de él.

-¿Es por que se te ha muerto el paciente?-dijo sin delicadeza alguna.

Cuddy le miró seria. En parte ese… pequeño percance en su vida le había hecho ver las cosas de diferente forma.

-No tengo presión… ni preocupaciones-Cuddy sonrió y volvió a sentarse a horcajadas en el regazo de House, inclinándose para besarlo- ¿estás listo, o necesitas más tiempo?-dijo moviéndose en círculos mientras besaba su cuello.

-¿Listo para qué? –House acariciaba su espalda sintiendo los besos de la endocrina.

-Sabes a qué me refiero…

-No, en realidad no.

-Olvídalo –Cuddy detuvo sus caricias y se levantó de la cama, evidentemente molesta- Me largo.

-Pero si lo estábamos pasando tan bien…

-Creo tener que acostarme con otro de mis amantes en una hora, no quiero llegar tarde.

-¿Hablas enserio?

Cuddy, aún totalmente desnuda y de pie junto a la puerta, lo miró muy seria. House se sintió intimidado por sus ojos furiosos, pero increíblemente excitado al verla así. Esa sensación de dominio que ejercía ella sobre él, le encantaba.

-¿Crees que me acuesto con más hombres?

-No lo sé, dime tú.

Cuddy caminó lentamente, moviendo sus caderas de forma muy sensual. Se sentó encima de él sobre la sábana para que éste no pudiera penetrarla, pero sí sentir el roce de sus miembros latentes.

La endocrina se acercó lo suficiente para sentir su respiración, y mirando sus labios con excesivo deseo le dijo:

-No puedo acostarme con más hombres –Lo besó- Sin gritar entre dientes tu nombre en cada puto orgasmo que me provoquen…

-¿Piensas en mí mientras…?

-Pienso en ti TODO el estúpido día.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

Cuddy relajó su rostro, bajando la mirada y reposando su cabeza en el tórax del doctor.

-Cuddy…

-Porque me gustaría que tú también pensaras en mí todo el estúpido día.

-¿Y quién te dice que no lo hago?

Cuddy no supo qué responder.

**6 meses después**

Cuddy miraba hacia el techo muy pensativa, en plena noche de invierno. Estaba bajo el cobertor usando un lindo piyama blanco y House estaba a su lado apenas con unos sleeps. Él dormía profundamente, sin tener idea de las miles de cosas que pasaban por su cabeza.

Así amaneció y ella sin poder cerrar los ojos y descansar. Sentía a House roncar, se sonreía así misma al encontrarse tan estúpidamente enamorada de él, a pesar de todo.

Su relación poco a poco iba avanzando, eso le gustaba. Ya no era sólo sexo, ahora incluso dormían juntos algunas noches simplemente para hacerse compañía y rescatar al otro de la soledad.

Pero pensar en eso, pensar en que tal vez si las cosas siguieran así tendrían un futuro juntos, era lo que peor le hacía sentir. Fue una idiota…

House se despertó y la vio llorando en silencio, tratando de no hacer ruidos. Lucía cansada, parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche. Tocó su brazo intentando ser cálido con ella, de verdad preocupado por lo que le pasaba, y con la voz más pacífica que pudo salir de él, le preguntó:

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Lo arruiné todo.

-¿Qué? –El llanto de Cuddy aumentó- ¿Por qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Todo lo que habíamos avanzado House… TODO se arruinó.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy embarazada…

House se quedó sin palabras. Cuddy siguió llorando un largo rato más.

**4 meses después**

-¡Por qué no puedes ordenar tus sucios calcetines! –Cuddy gritó desde la habitación, lanzándola una pila de calcetines a House en el rostro, quién veía televisión- ¡Odio ver tus harapos aquí!

-¡El único harapo sucio y viejo eres TÚ! –House le respondió gritando más fuerte, sin medir sus palabras hasta que ya las había soltado. Suspiró, sintiéndose mal, incluso peor porque Cuddy no le respondió nada, lo que no era buena señal. Se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la habitación, encontrándose a su novia de rodillas en el suelo ordenando enfermizamente todos los calcetines de House que encontraba, incluso los que ya estaban guardados. Éste se rascó la cabeza y avanzó con cuidado hacia ella, sintiéndola llorar- Lisa…

-ESTOY OCUPADA.

-No debes agacharte, ya te lo dijeron, le hace mal a los bebés.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

-¡LISA!

-¡LÁRGATEEEEE!

Cuddy se sentó en el suelo, amarró sus piernas con sus brazos y se largó a llorar desconsoladamente. House se acercó y la abrazó por atrás totalmente, impidiéndole un NO por respuesta. Comenzó a acariciar su abultado vientre, más grande lo normal en 5 meses de embarazo al estar en su interior dos niños en vez de uno, logrando que Cuddy acariciara sus manos y luego besara su mejilla, aún llorando, temblando, susurrándole cosas inentendibles.

House le ayudó a levantarse y a recostarse en la cama. Tenía el vientre muy duro, signo de que pequeñas y prematuras contracciones ocurrían en su interior. Esto ocurría cada vez que discutían o ella se ponía en exceso nerviosa, y ponían en un grave riesgo a los bebés.

House se acostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su panza en circulitos, logrando que ésta se relajase y las mini contracciones se detuvieran.

-Lo siento –Murmuró el nefrólogo, recostándose sobre el vientre y dándole pequeños besos ahí- No te pongas triste por lo que digo…

-¿No soy un sucio y viejo harapo?

-Por Dios, claro que NO.

-Siento el haberte hecho esto…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Embarazarme… permitir que mi mórula se dividiera el doble de lo normal… hacerte vivir conmigo…

-Hey, hey –House la calló- Primero, mi espermatozoide viajó por tu cuerpo, soy tan culpable como tú; segundo, ¿Sabes cuantas son las probabilidades de que _nuestra _mórula se dividiera lo suficiente para crear dos Housitos en vez de uno? Muy pocas, somos seres especiales y que rompen con las tendencias naturales de la vida; y tercero, yo te obligué a vivir conmigo, no tú.

-Te quiero mucho…

**3 meses después**

-¿Te gustan? –Cuddy le indicó un par de zapatitos azules que vio en el mostrador de una tienda del centro comercial. House puso mala cara- ¿No? Vaya… pues yo no encuentro nada mejor.

-¿Qué haremos para diferenciarlos? No los vestiremos igual.

-¿Porque perderían su identidad?

-¡Vienen del mismo óvulo! ¿Cómo se supone que los diferencie si los vistes igual?

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-Que uno se vista de verde y el otro de azul.

-Vale…

-Que uno use Winnie Pooh y otro Mickey.

-Me parece…

-Que uno escuche rock&roll y el otro metal.

-¿Metal…?

-¿Qué propones, Camilo Sesto?

-Metal, OK. Por ahora… ¿Qué zapatos llevamos?

-Mickey y Winnie –House le indicó dos pequeñas pantuflas con la figura de Mickey Mouse y Winnie Pooh.

-OK –Cuddy compró las pantuflas que House le pidió- ¿Quieres llevar algo más?

-Hummm… -House vio dos pares de lentes de sol en miniatura, uno negro con el marco azul y otro con el marco verde- ¡Esos!

-¿No son algo…? –Cuddy no podía evitar sonreír.

-¿Raros, ridículos, freaks?

-Sí…

-¡Exacto! Desborda la palabra HOUSE en todos lados.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo…

Cuddy rió y lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla, tocando su abultadísimo vientre de 9 meses de embarazo. Era cosa de días antes que sus bebés vieran la luz…

**1 semana después**

Cuddy sonrió viendo a uno de sus pequeños dormir tranquilamente en sus brazos, a sólo un día de nacer, aún en el hospital. House, en el sofá, mecía al otro. Había muchas flores y regalos alrededor de la sala.

-¿Has pensado en algún nombre? –Cuddy preguntó, sintiendo el aroma de su bebé.

-No ¿Y tú?

-Me gusta Joseph.

-¿No es un poco… muy mono?

-¿Eso es malo?

-No… ¿Y a quién llamarás Joseph?

-Mmm… -Cuddy miró al bebé en sus brazos y luego miró al que sostenía House- Al que tienes tú.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Joseph en hebreo significa _ayudado por Dios. _

-Oh! tú y tu mierda de religión.

-Sólo es un nombre.

-Sólo quedó atascado por el cordón umbilical, no es la gran cosa.

-Para mí sí –Cuddy sonrió y volvió a mirar al bebé que sostenía en sus brazos- Te toca elegir su nombre.

-Déjame cargarlo –House, con mucho cuidado, se levantó y puso en sus brazos al pequeño Joseph, tomando con más cuidado aún a su otro bebé. Éste se despertó, hizo un pequeño puchero pero luego abrió los ojos, mirándolo con curiosidad- Hey tú…

El bebé rió. Tenía unos grandes ojos grises y una bonita sonrisa. A diferencia de Joseph, que apenas y se movía, él se veía mucho más activo y juguetón.

-Él será el gemelo desastre, lo sé.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Cuddy rió- Tiene apenas 1 día.

-Él se llevó más genes House, y Joseph claramente los tuyos. Sólo un Cuddy se complicaría tanto en el útero y se enredaría con el cordón, obviamente fuiste su influencia.

-Eres increíblemente desagradable ¿Lo sabías?

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo lo llamarás?

-Daniel.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… ha sido el primer nombre que ha venido a mi cabeza.

-¿Enserio?

-Sep.

-¿Ninguna historia, ninguna razón?

-Nada. Daniel está bien.

-Daniel… me gusta.

Ambos sonrieron simultáneamente.

La enfermera que los atendía entró en esos momentos con unos papeles:

-¿Qué tal el primer día de padres?

-Fantástico –House expresó- Sólo tenemos el olor a mierda hasta las neuronas y el trasero adormecido esperando que quieran hacer algo más que dormir.

-Estamos estupendo –Cuddy contestó, mirando asesinamente a House.

-Genial –La enfermera parecía acostumbrada a las bromas del nefrólogo- ¿Han decidido cómo llamarlos?

-En realidad los llamaremos Bebé 1 y Bebé 2.

-Joseph y Daniel –Cuddy sonrió- El que estoy cargando es Joseph y el que carga House es Daniel.

-Joseph y Daniel… ¿House? –Cuddy la miró, extrañada por su pregunta- Digo… como no están casados, quizás…

-Joseph y Daniel House –House respondió, sin dejarle a Cuddy espacio para dudar- Y que quede bien destacado que son hijos míos, quiero que lo sepa hasta el último de los inútiles de este país.

-Que también se apelliden Cuddy –Cuddy dijo, sorprendiendo a House.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ha sido por mi vagina que han salido, merezco que lleven mi apellido también.

-Pero suena muy largo.

-No.

-¡Hey, Daniel House-Cuddy! Qué raro…

-Se llamarán Cuddy también, está decidido.

-Bruja.

-Bruto.

House le mandó un beso y Cuddy sonrió.

**Continuará…**


	13. Do you see everything as an illusion

La segunda parte del especial huddy, ojalá les guste! :)

* * *

**Do you see everything as an illusion?****  
[21 Things That I Want In A Lover – Alanis Morrisette]**

House caminaba con cuidado por su pierna por el pasillo. Iba en calzoncillos y tarareando una canción sin preocupaciones. Cargaba con su hijo de unos meses en brazos.

-¡GREG!-Cuddy se asomó por la puerta arreglándose-¡Por dios, sigues así!

House ignoró por completo sus gritos y siguió moviéndose al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en su cabeza, mientras su bebé se reía.

-¡Hemos quedado a comer con tu madre a la 12:30 y son casi la 1!

-¿Y? Joey se lo está pasando bien…mira-House dio un giro y movió al bebé algo brusco y empezó a llorar.

-Ya lo veo.-Cuddy fue rápido a arrebatarle de los brazos a su hijo en el justo momento que el llanto de Dan inundó la habitación, clamando por atención desde su cuna.

House bufó y en lugar de ir a socorrer a su hijo, se encerró en el baño.

-No tardes-dijo Cuddy yendo a por el otro bebé, agotada.

Una hora después, cuando Cuddy consiguió calmar a sus hijos, darles de comer, cambiarles el pañal y vestirlos, House le metía prisa para salir.

Cuddy sin responder, salió de la casa y se montó en el auto en silencio. No quería discutir. Ese día no.

Tras un rato en carretera, mientras los bebés medio dormitaban en sus asientos especiales, Cuddy movía nerviosamente su pierna.

-Si sigues así atravesarás el coche…y seremos los pica piedra.

Cuddy miró ofendida a House y sin parar volvió a fijar su vista en la carretera.

-¿Te he hecho algo?

Silencio.

-¿Eh?-House no apartaba la vista de la carretera-.

-¿Qué?-contestó Cuddy, con tono de enfado-.

-¿Y ahora que demonios te pasa?

-Nada. Que me va a pasar.-Cuddy le miró molesta de nuevo- Aún te ofenderá que esté así.

-Pues si.

-Claro House, yo siempre soy la culpable de todo…

-Tú arreglaste esta cita.

-¡ES TU MADRE! –Cuddy casi gritó- Los bebés tienen tres meses y ni siquiera los ha conocido… eso te deja en mal lugar, ¿no crees?

-Ella sabe como soy…

-¡Eres un ingrato!-Cuddy volvía a mover su pierna nerviosa- de verdad…no sé por que demonios estoy contigo. –estaba a punto de llorar, y se fregó la frente mientras miraba por la ventanilla lateral.

-¿Por como te corres cuando te follo?

-Vete a la mierda, imbécil.

-Venga ya, Lisa… era broma.

-No tengo ganas de bromear… a diferencia de ti, yo no he dormido por prestar atención a nuestros hijos mientras tú te acostaste tarde por jugar a cartas con tus amiguitos.

House no dijo nada.

-Y llegamos tarde por tú maldita culpa, como siempre. Y como crees que voy a mirar a tu madre… deberías estar agradecido de la paciencia que ella y yo te tenemos.

-Oh, dios, claro… por que soy tan odiable que quien me va a querer…te recuerdo lo celosa que te pusiste el otro día por mirarle el culo a esa rubia.

-Eres insoportable.

-Y tú estas cegada por tu papel de madre y no ves mas allá.

En el asiento trasero los dos bebés empezaron a sollozar lastimeramente. Cuddy se giró un poco intentando calmarlos o distraerlos.

-¿Quieres que demos la vuelta?

-No.

-Pues diles que callen, así no hay quien conduzca.

-Si su maldito padre no tuviera una boca tan grande…no les habría puesto nerviosos.-Cuddy lo fulminó con la mirada mientras House le hacía la burla. Su paciencia comenzaba a agostarse.

Un rato después, aparcaron en la puerta de un restaurante dónde habían acordado la cita. La madre de House esperaba en la puerta nerviosa por su tardanza. House se bajó y fue a saludar a su madre, mientras Cuddy sacaba el carrito del auto y acomodaba a sus hijos, sola.

-Greg ve a ayudar a tu esposa.

-No estamos casados.

-Es la madre de tus hijos y necesita ayuda…-dijo Blythe molesta viendo la actitud de su hijo, y ella misma fue ha ayudar a Lisa.

-¡Lisa querida!-se acercó y ella misma rechazó la ayuda, mientras abrazaba a la madre de su novio y ésta observaba a sus nietos.-Ohh…mira quien esta aquí-los dos niños la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos- Son muy parecidos a Greg-sonrió contenta-.

-Oh, es que si llegan a salir pelirrojos los devuelvo por engaño…ya sabía yo que sólo me quería engatusar.

Ninguna de las mujeres hizo caso al comentario y se abrazaron efusivamente saludándose con cariño y luego la abuela se centró en sus nietos, contenta preguntando por todo pues era la primera vez que los veía. House tenía un día malo. Cuddy empujó el cochecito de sus hijos hasta el restauran con Blythe agarrada de su brazo, mientras House cojeaba un poco adelante, tomando una pastilla.

Una vez dentro, se sentaron en una mesa dónde cupiera en un lado el cochecito, al lado de ellos se sentó Cuddy, y al lado de ella House mientras que al frente estaba su madre.

-Y… ¿para cuando la boda?

-No entra en mis planes- contestó rápido House.

Cuddy no dijo nada, leía el menú, pues no quería demostrar sus sentimientos ni pensamientos, menos en ese momento.

-¿Y duermen bien, se portan bien?

-Son hijos míos, que esperas madre…

-Si-Blythe sonrió-. Lisa, cielo, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Estoy algo cansada.

-Está algo molesta.-dijo House- anoche no le di sexo.

-Greg!-Blythe rodó los ojos- eres… lo que no hay.

Cuddy le dio un golpe en la pierna por debajo de la mesa. Por suerte fue la pierna buena, y House no dijo nada.

En ese momento llegó el camarero y pidieron la comida.

-Le has hecho ojitos-dijo House, en el momento que el muchacho se fue.

-No.

-Si lo he visto. Recuerdas que estas conmigo ¿no?

-Greg…no aquí ni ahora, ¿vale?-Cuddy estaba realmente cansada-.

Blythe se mantenía al margen.

-No claro, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras…

-Hijo…

-No te metas, madre.-House fue a replicarle a Lisa-.

-Greg, ¡basta!-Su madre se puso seria-. Deja de molestar…

-Pero…

-Si estuviera aquí tu padre…

-Que pena que esté muerto.

-Greg.-Blythe bufó y se quedó en silencio unos segundos y miró a Lisa, que de nuevo estaba nerviosa, replicando sus dedos en la mesa-Dale un respiro ok, no tienes ni idea de lo que es ser madre, mucho menos de dos hijos… y si son como tú…

-¿Qué? Ahora estás de su parte…

-No estoy de parte de nadie…-su madre rodó los ojos-pareces un niño…que aun no ha crecido, y debes entender que ya eres padre.

-Claro, Greg…es infantil, es lo peor…por eso debemos castigarlo.

-Gregory.

-Déjalo, Blythe-intervino Lisa en ese momento-.

-No, dejadlo vosotras.-House se levantó de su asiento y agarrando su bastón-iré a dar una vuelta-cojeó a paso ligero hasta la salida y se marchó.

Lisa se disculpó con la madre de House, dejándola al cuidado de los bebés y salió siguiéndolo con paso decidido. Lo alcanzó en medio del parking, entre los autos.

-¡ERES UN COBARDE!

House se giró y se vio como Lisa se acercaba a él. Él se quedó callado.

-¡Cuando las cosas te superan… en vez de encararte…sales corriendo!

-Si, ni que pudiera-se quejó House alzando el bastón.

Lisa se acercó más a él, golpeándole el pecho con los puños cerrados, cansada de todo.

-Te odio House, ¡te odio! Me has dado la felicidad y ahora me estas hundiendo en la miseria…-Cuddy hipó- Te odio eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres… idiota!

-Ya sabes que yo…

-Si, te defiendes en que eres así…y yo no quiero que cambies, sólo que confíes en mi…que cuentes conmigo…somos una familia ¿no?

House se quedó callado, sin contestar y Cuddy lo volvió a golpear. El nefrólogo bajó la vista al suelo e intentó detener a Cuddy, pero ella se zafó de él.

House echó de nuevo a caminar.

-Cuando te des cuenta que nos necesitas tal vez sea demasiado tarde-dijo Cuddy casi en un susurro que House escuchó a la perfección deteniendo su paso.

Con un nudo en el estomago, reanudó su caminata mientras Cuddy se quedaba parada en medio de la nada, con los hombros caídos y sorbiendo la nariz.

-Si te marchas, no vuelvas…

House se giró.

-¿Recuerdas que está mi madre ahí y tengo que regresar?

-NO SERÍA EL PRIMER DESLPANTE QUE LE HACES A ELLA, NI A MI…NIA TUS HIJOS.

-¡YO NO PEDÍ ESO!-dijo molesto y eso le dolió más que nada a Cuddy-.

-¿Crees que yo si?

-PERO LO DESEABAS.

-No soy tan idiota para querer embarazarme de alguien como tú a propósito-Cuddy se la devolvió-.- no lo puedo creer… yo no soy la que llega siempre tarde, la que no se preocupa.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?

-Nada House. –se tomó su tiempo para proseguir- Si crees que debes irte…vete.

House frunció sus labios golpeando el suelo con el bastón.

-Sólo atente a las consecuencias por que… ya no sé si quiero volver a verte.

-Oh, claro-House bufó-tu decides por los dos si vivimos juntos, si nos vemos, o a que colegio van a ir los niños, algo más? También me darás un horario para cuando pajearme?

Cuddy no se lo pensó y le abofeteó. Unas lágrimas solitarias resbalaron por su mejilla en el momento que echó a caminar de vuelta al restaurant mientras House la miraba.

-¡SI ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE ESTAMOS EN UN DESCANSO PIENSO…-House no terminó la frase ya que fue interrumpido por un lanzamiento de piedra de Cuddy que casi le atiza a un auto.

-¡QUE TE DEN!-gritó Cuddy volviéndose a marchar malhumorada y demasiado enfadada con el padre de sus hijos.

**2 meses después**

Los niños ya descansaban en sus respectivas cunas. Era casi de noche, Cuddy estaba agotada. Llevaba una semana insoportable… con House sólo discutían, apenas tenían tiempo para ellos y él no paraba de trabajar.

Salió de la cocina, con una copa de vino y descalza. Se sentó en el suelo del pasillo y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Suspiró y cerró los ojos aguantando las ganas de llorar. Estaba angustiada, sentía una presión en el pecho que no era capaz de controlar.

Ya no sabía que hacer, ser madre era más difícil de lo que creía. Mucho más de gemelos. Mucho más con sus genes y los de House. Siempre había deseado ser madre y precisamente había deseado que el padre fuera él, y aunque no lo había buscado… su deseo había sido recompensado con sus dos preciosos hijos, pero ahora… todo le superaba.

Escuchó el motor de la moto de House apagarse afuera y segundos después abría la puerta de la calle.

Cerró con un sorprendente cuidado y vio a Cuddy en el suelo bebiendo de su copa. La dejó a un lado mientras él se acercaba, aun con la chupa de cuero puesta y se sentaba a su lado, estirando su pierna mala.

Ninguno dijo nada por un buen rato.

-No puedo más…-la voz de Cuddy estaba quebrada.

House clavó sus ojos en el cuerpo menudo de la decana a su lado y sintió algo que jamás pensó sentir en una relación. Miedo. Su cuerpo se tensó.

No sabía que decir.

-No podemos seguir así…

-Cuddy…

-No Greg, lo hemos intentado. –La mujer tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, mirándolo, jugueteando con ellos- Apenas tienen 4 meses y…no quiero hacerlos infeliz.

-¿Estas…dejándome?

-Si nos damos un tiempo tal vez…nos demos cuenta.

-No.-House fue rotundo-no vas a separarme de ellos…ni de ti.-House apretó su mano-.

Fue en ese momento cuando Cuddy no pudo más y rompió a llorar. A House se le partía el corazón de verla así y pensar que una vez más él… era el culpable. Él no estaba hecho a ser feliz, no estaba destinado, era así y lo aceptaba, pero había probado la felicidad a su lado y al lado de sus hijos y ahora no podía rendirse tan fácilmente. No aún. Él era un cabrón bastardo pero la necesitaba en su vida.

-Te necesito. No me dejes.

-Entiendo…que…sin los niños todo era más fácil Greg, ninguno buscó esto, pero aquí están y… no podemos hacer nada.

-¿Y crees que todo será más fácil separados? No me hagas esto.

Cuddy suspiró.

-Por favor. Pienso… buscar más tiempo, olvidarme de muchos diagnósticos…si debe morir alguien por estar a tu lado, que lo haga… te escojo a ti… y a mis hijos…a esta vida.

Cuddy intentó sonreír pero un llanto más grande escapó de sus labios, abalanzándose contra el cuerpo de su pareja, agarrándolo por el cuello de la chupa y besándolo desesperada.

-Sólo necesito un poco de apoyo-dijo sobre sus labios-yo también te necesito a mi lado, no puedo estar sola…

-No estarás…-House la besó más profundo, mientras con sus pulgares acariciaba sus mejillas intentando secar sus lagrimas-te amo.

**1 mes después**

La luz estaba bastante tenue. Cuddy se movía por el salón bastante nerviosa. Sus bebés descansaban en su cuna. Le había costado dormirlos bastante pues sentían el nerviosismo de su madre y eso les impedía tranquilizarse y dormir a ellos también.

House llevaba desaparecido toda la tarde y noche, ya era media noche y no respondía a llamadas. Aquello le preocupaba y molestaba por partes iguales a la decana. Ya se había bebido una copa de vino para calmarse y ni con esas.

Había puesto música bajita para distraerse, pero nada servía. Finalmente y tras varios pensamientos negativos, la puerta de la calle se abrió dejando pasar a House, sin aguantar el equilibrio.

-¡Donde demonios estabas?

-Eh…

-Podrías haberme llamado… que coño pasa por tu cabeza-dijo Cuddy hincándole el dedo en el pecho a modo de reprimenda- ¿Sabes que tienes una familia?

-Eh…mi paciente…palmó-la lengua se le trababa-y yo estaba en el bar.

-Claro, como no.

-Si, mientras tú no haces nada…

-¿Qué YO NO HAGO NADA?-interrumpió la mujer-.

-No…-House se tambaleó y se apoyó en la mesa del salón tirando la copa de vino al suelo, que no se rompió pero manchó la alfombra, y quedó allí tendida, presente de la discusión de ambos doctores.

-Eres idiota –Sus manos temblaban, sus ojos parecían arder de la rabia- No debería ni dejarte entrar, no deberías tener tú la decencia de asomarte siquiera!

-¿Sabes qué? –La tomó del brazo y la acercó a él demasiado bruscamente, porque la decana se aterró, pero él por el alcohol no se percató- Estoy harto de ti, de tener que aguantar todas tus pataletas…

-Eres un maldito alcohólico y drogadicto, House.

-¿Sí? Pues mira cómo serás de imbécil que has decidido procrear con semejante bestia.

-¡YO NO LO DECIDÍ! ¡Si hubiera sido por mí…!

-¿QUÉ? ¿No los habrías tenido?

-¡No contigo!

-¿No, y con quién? ¿Con ese idiota de la junta médica, ese cirujano que no hace más que coquetearte? ¡Y tú ni tonta le aprovechas de mover un poco el culito, como para que le dé a la imaginación!

-¡Yo no he hecho tal cosa, y estás hablando UN SACO DE MIERDAS!

-La única mierda eres…

Cuddy le dio una cachetada, fuera de sí:

-¡NO TE ATREVAS! ¡No tengo por qué soportar tu maltrato, NO LO VALES!

-¿Y crees que tú sí vales algo? –House tomó de su brazo con demasiado fiereza y la acercó a ella con rabia, con ira- Mírate, fea y amargada, ya no sabes lo que es ser una mujer de verdad!

-Suéltame –Susurró, demasiado ahogada en sus propias lágrimas como para decirlo más fuerte. House le había dado en el punto más delicado- Apestas, en TODOS los sentidos. Suéltame…

-¿Apesto, enserio? No dices eso cuando te lo estoy metiendo, ¿Cierto?

Cuddy lo empujó pero House instintivamente la empujó de vuelta, dándole tan fuerte que la hizo caer y golpearse con la pared.

Eso fue suficiente para que la endocrina gritase con todo lo que le daban los pulmones, de rabia y pena, de una necesidad humana de vomitar de alguna manera todo lo que tenía dentro.

Eso hizo a House reaccionar. Intentó levantarla pero ella lo llenó de manotazos e insultos para que la dejara, fuera de sus cabales. El nefrólogo sintió desesperación por hacerla reaccionar.

-Lisa…

-¡No te atrevas a decir ni una palabra! –No se levantó, no era capaz. Sus piernas temblaban y no dejaba de llorar- No quiero escuchar tus disculpas, no te quiero escuchar decirme te quiero nunca más… ¡Porque es mentira! Si me quisieras, no me harías esto.

-TE AMO.

-¡NO, si me amaras no me lastimarías!

-Soy un imbécil.

-Sí, lo eres… ¡Por favor, ándate! Necesito continuar, sin ti. No puedo seguir contigo, ¡No puedo! Si me quieres, ándate, déjame vivir tranquila y feliz… ¡Merezco eso, no merezco esto que estoy viviendo!

-No puedo dejarte, no puedo.

-Por favor… por favor vete.

House asintió y se fue de la casa sin decir más, destrozado también. Cuddy comenzó a vomitar.

Pero dos días después volvían a compartir desnudos la misma cama, llorando de pena y alegría, prometiéndose que todo se iba a superar. Aunque en el fondo, ninguno ya lo creyese.

**2 meses después**

Cuddy miró a House y todo lo vivido con él le pasó por su mente: sus noches apasionadas, sus discusiones, y sus reconciliaciones, la primera ecografía de sus hijos y la ilusión que ambos tenían o eso creía... Sus ojos azules estaban más opacos que nunca, y sólo había una razón. Los gritos y las peleas se habían vuelto más presentes en su vida e importaban más que el amor y el cariño que se tenían.

Suspiró. Recordó como tiempo atrás todo fue diferente, lo que empezó como un juego, un trato, una apuesta… había acabado con algo serio, una pareja, dos hijos y dos corazones rotos.

-Te prometo que…

-No, House. Nunca cambiarás…-Cuddy se paseó por su despacho-¿Recuerdas… nuestra primera vez?

El doctor asintió sin saber a donde quería llegar.

-Me sorprendiste con que…tenías intención de llamarme, al día siguiente en Michigan, que tú querías una relación-guardó silencio unos segundos- no esperaba aquello, y eso…y los 3 chupitos de tequila…ayudaron…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-A que…antes todo era más fácil.

-Pues claro, no éramos padres-musitó algo molesto por todo-¿Eres feliz, Cuddy?

-No lo sé. Yo…

-Tu misma estas organizando tu vida…la nuestra, la de todos. Que si visitas familiares…que si cenas con Wilson…Sabes, yo también estoy un poco harto…pero es lo que hay.-se cruzó de brazos-.

-Sólo necesito que me comprendas…

-¿Y no lo hago? Te ayudo con los niños siempre que puedo…

-Siempre tienes un caso, últimamente apenas…nos…vemos-dijo poniéndose algo roja, refiriéndose al tema sexo, obviamente-.

House calló. Ni que el no tuviera ganas de intimar, pero si no le dolía la cabeza, estaba cansada o algo pasaba con los bebés.

-Consumes demasiadas pastillas…

House se masajeó la pierna en un acto reflejo. Le dolía horrores. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Cuddy se masajeó la sien mirando el suelo.

-No quiero ir a ver a tu madre-musitó House al recordar los planes del fin de semana.

-No quiero seguir así-confesó Cuddy.

Ya habían estado apunto de la separación dos veces antes. Pero ya no podían más. Ni por todo el sexo de reconciliación, ni por los niños. Salió del despacho de House con la mirada triste y sin decirse nada más.

Cuddy paseó por el parque pensando en todo y en nada. En sus hijos, en como debía afrontar todo, en el agotamiento mental y físico que tenía.

Tenía la sensación que, toda su relación había sido una ilusión, nada real, todo era efímero, que de nada servían las palabras o los hechos. Y ahora llegaba lo que siempre había esperado, más gritos, meses sin hablarse, el odio…y ella no quería aquello, no podía soportarlo.

Ya lo tenía todo decidido.

**4 horas después…**

-Vamos Bebé, no llores, estaremos bien-dijo Cuddy besando la cabecita del pequeño Joe mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos y caminaba hacía su coche. Lo metió en una de las sillitas y le ató el cinturón de seguridad. Miró una última vez a su casa, y se acercó hasta Kelly, la niñera que cargaba con Dan.

Le quitó al niño de sus brazos y lo abrazó oliendo su aroma, disfrutando de esos últimos segundos con su hijo, besándolo.

-Te amo, Dan…-susurró con los ojos llorosos-Lo siento mi amor, se que me odiarás…que no entenderás por que lo hago…-acarició la nariz de su hijo y éste la miraba embelesado-sólo espero que algún día me perdones...-Cuddy no podía parar de llorar-.

-Doctora Cuddy-dijo la joven que había contratado para que le ayudara cuando ella no daba abasto o para las ocasiones en que los niños estaban con House, o por ejemplo desde ese momento en que ella ya no estaría-no…lo haga.

-Me pondré en contacto contigo lo antes posible, por favor, no le digas nada a House.

Kelly finalmente asintió y alargó los brazos para recibir a Dan que estaba mas tranquilo que de costumbre. Lo complicado sería cuando tuviera hambre, él odiaba el biberón a diferencia de su hermano.

**3 días después**

**Florencia**

Cuddy abrió la ventana y observó el río Arno desde el pequeño apartamento que había alquilado frente al puente de la santa trinidad. Un apartamento pequeño, con techos altos, y grandes ventanales, suficiente para ella y su hijo. Suspiró.

No tenía suficiente. Todo aquello era muy duro, había sido egoísta, había dejado a House y a su otro hijo al otro lado del planeta, y no se sentía bien. No paraba de llorar.

El primer día se había instalado, había puesto música rock bien alta, mientras Joe descansaba en su sillita mirándola divertido, y había decorado su nuevo hogar. Había arrancado el papel de la pared, había pintado, había comprado nuevas alfombras de colores vivos intentando darle una vitalidad que necesitaba y finalmente se había quedado dormida en el sofá. El segundo día había salido a comprarse ropa. Se había llevado toda la ropa de su armario, pero, necesitaba un cambio.

Y allí estaba ella ahora con montones de vaqueros estrechos, camisetas con escote, el cabello más lacio y con flequillo recto, unas gafas de aviador, una chaqueta negra de cuero y un par de botas que le hacían parecer más juvenil.

La crisis de los cuarenta le había llegado a los 30, o tal vez estaba con depresión post parto…

Después de comprarse ropa se había marchado a la piazza della republica a comerse un helado mientras miraba a montones de parejas enamoradas pasear por allí y le entraba la llantina de nuevo, decidiéndose a pasear por la ciudad, haciendo turismo, olvidándose de todo y acabando tan agotada que dormía del tirón, sin remordimientos.

Y ahí se encontraba el tercer día, aún sin trabajo, y mirando el sol reflejado en el agua del río. El pequeño sollozo de Joe la devolvió al mundo real y decidió ponerse las pilas. Cerró la ventana y fue al armario en busca de una nueva vida.

Salió a la calle, acabando en el Museo San Marco, dejándose impresionar y enamorar por cada obra expuesta.

Cuddy tenía a Joe en brazos, y se movía mientras miraban una obra en concreto.

-La última cena de Ghirlandaio-dijeron a su espalda.

Lisa se giró observando al prototipo de hombre italiano perfecto. Alto, Atlético, con una sonrisa de infarto, una pequeña sombra creada por una barba de tres días, el pelo perfectamente peinado, castaño casi rubio, ropa de marca, unos ojos que hacían perder el habla a cualquiera y manos grandes.

Pudo observarlo al ver que se la tendía.

-Matteo Botticelli-Cuddy como pudo le estrecho la mano. El hombre le hizo una caricia a Joe y luego sonrió de nuevo a la doctora.-

-¿Boticelli como el artista?

Matt sonrió.

-_¿Scusa?-_dijo con un perfecto italiano.

Cuddy frunció el ceño, pensando que no hablaba su idioma.

-Si, como el artista.-contestó en inglés. -¿Americana?

Lisa suspiró mientras asentía y se movía con Joe, como si lo acunara. Matteo seguía a su lado, ambos observando la obra del pintor, en silencio.

-¿Me permites darte una visita guiada al museo?-dijo, sonriendo. Él era uno de los inversionistas de ese museo, amaba dar vueltas por él, viendo las obras y pensando en nuevas exposiciones.

Cuddy se lo pensó, y finalmente aceptó.

**Princeton**

"Por favor…olvídame"

House releyó por enésima vez la última frase de la carta que le había dejado. Se había marchado, así de fácil. Se había ido y no pensaba volver. Y si eso fuera poco, se había llevado a su hijo. Jamás pensó que le dolería tanto separarse de un bebé, pero… era su hijo. Y aunque aun tuviera a Dan, también amaba a Joe.

Amaba la forma que tenía de agarrarse a su cuello al dormirse en sus brazos, amaba la forma que tenía de sonreír, muy parecida a la suya misma, y amaba a Cuddy, y si con ella no había funcionado, no lo haría con nadie.

Arrugó la carta sobre el escritorio cuando vio entrar a Wilson. Otra charla más. Una de las tantas que estaban por llegar…

-¿No piensas hacer nada?-House alzó la carta que estaba en sus manos. Ya arrugada y manchada. Hacía exactamente 3 días que la tenía.

-Está en la otra punta del mundo, si ha puesto tanta distancia de por medio…créeme-sonrió falsamente-no quiere que haga nada_._

Wilson se volvió a marchar. Aún tenía que ir al registro civil a ver si podía conseguir hablar con ellos, House no estaba para él, se pasaba prácticamente el día en el hospital o con Dan, no quería saber nada más de ese tema.

El nefrólogo le echó un vistazo a la carta. Maldita zorra. El rencor creció en su interior, se había llevado a su hijo y aun tenía la desfachatez de escribirle esa carta.

La rompió en pedazos.

Si tanto le iba a querer, y a echarlo de menos, por que se había marchado…House se levantó y cogió su mochila para marcharse de allí. Iría a casa a ver como Dan se había comportado con Kelly y luego haría lo posible por recuperar a su hijo, no entendía aún como había podido salir del país tan fácilmente.

Lo que no sabía es que todo aquello duraría casi 2 años hasta dar con ella y con Joe.

**Florencia, 2**** años después…**

Cuddy sonrió asomándose al río Arno, desde el Ponte Vecchio. Sonreía, pero esta vez con nostalgia. Recordó la primera vez que había pisado esa ciudad, un año atrás, su primer apartamento frente al puente de la santa trinidad…

Y un año después, vivía en una típica casa italiana de la Toscana, a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Listo, ya los compré….-Matt se situó detrás de ella, acariciando con sus labios su cuello.-Sabías…que este puente es el más antiguo de Europa.

Cuddy se giró, apoyándose en el muro y pasando los brazos por el cuello de él, mirándole con ternura.

-No, pero sabía que eres muy inteligente, y adoro que siempre estés contándome estos detalles…-le besó suavemente en los labios y se separó, volviendo a la posición inicial.

Aquél puente era espectacular. Miles de turistas y enamorados se congregaban allí, observando la luz del atardecer caer sobre la ciudad, sobre el río. Cuddy se quedó observando un par de jovencitos, no más de 16 años que se daban besos y hablaban riendo mientras sostenían un candado.

Matt apoyó la mano en la fría piedra. La endocrina le acarició los dedos y posó la suya sobre la de él, ambos anillos de recién casados brillando.

-¿Crees que hemos hecho lo correcto?-se mordió el labio. Matt le dio su candado, pasándolo por el suyo propio, Lisa los apresó en la barandilla, fijándose en la multitud de candados con diferentes fechas e inscripciones que les hacía compañía a los suyos, que tan sólo tenían una marca. Cientos de personas hacían ese ritual.

Matt le dio un tierno beso y rodeó la mano donde tenía las llaves, haciendo un pequeño movimiento, la tiraron al río como mandaba la tradición. Sus candados estarían juntos de por vida, así como esperaba estar con ella.

-Creo que si hemos hecho lo correcto-El italiano acarició su visible embarazo y le daba un beso a su esposa. Cuddy sonrió.

Entrelazaron sus dedos y echaron a caminar por el puente.

**15**** años después…**

Cuddy podía resumir su vida a esa edad, lo tenía todo: 1 marido, 2 hijos, niño y niña, la parejita, lo que todo el mundo, o la mayoría deseaba. 3 amigos, 4 obras de arte en su casa que valían una millonada, 5 semanas de vacaciones en el hospital, 6 años de antigüedad como jefa del equipo de endocrinología, 7 veces su peso en ropa, zapatos o bolsos, 8 coitos conyugales por trimestre, 9 veces el perímetro terrestre en envases de plástico reciclable…

Y 16 años sin ver a su familia. A House. A Dan. Tenía el lote completo de la felicidad, podía tener lo que deseaba, había conseguido lo que siempre imaginó en su infancia y aún así, no era feliz.

De modo que, ser adulto era aquello, conseguir lo que quería, a cambio de otras muchas cosas que anhelaba. Tener un coche que marcaba 210, pero no ir a más de 60.

Vivir a miles de kilómetros, y sentir a House como si aun estuviera su lado, quererle como el primer día, y maldecirse por si no había tomado la decisión correcta al huir.

Sonrió al ver a Joe dormir en su cama, destapado, y le arropó besando su cabeza, sin saber que no estaba tan lejos de un House, de Dan. El Joven se removió y Cuddy le acarició el cabello, cerrando la puerta y saliendo de allí para ir a la habitación de su otra hija.

Tal vez, nunca sabría si fue la decisión correcta…

**Continuará…**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **I can't be no one else.**

Los primeros problemas comienzan a aparecer!**  
**


	14. I can't be no one else

Día agotador, pero bueno :) ojalá les guste, y por favor, dejen review! :D

* * *

**I can't be no one else  
[Supersonic – Oasis]**

Florencia

Eran apenas las 9 a.m. cuando Dan sintió como alguien abría las cortinas y dejaba entrar la luz, despertándolo. Éste con los ojos muy pequeños aún vio la hora quedando horrorizado. Se levantó y vio a su madre con ropa de verano y el cabello mojado, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados. No pudo evitar suspirar.

-¿Por qué me levantas tan temprano? –Dan se dio cuenta que lo preguntó de mala manera por como los ojos de esa "mujer" se abrían más de lo normal- Lo siento… es que tengo sueño.

-Lo sé, por eso te dejé dormir, todos nos hemos levantado a las 8.

Dan intentó lo que pudo disimular su espanto, el pecado que significaba para él estar en casa y levantarse tan temprano en vacaciones, pero la impresión le pudo a su rostro. Cuddy enarcó la ceja y mecánicamente comenzó a ordenar todo lo que encontró, diciendo enojada:

-No sé qué tanto hayas hecho en ese campamento, pero has llegado muy holgazán.

-¡Son las 9 a.m.! –Dan se desesperó, pero Cuddy lucía imperturbable- ¡Los adolescentes normales se levantan mínimo a las 1 de la tarde!

-No me interesa –Cuddy le pasó la bata de dormir y caminó hasta la entrada- Te estamos esperando para desayunar.

Dan se dejó caer sobre la almohada, sin poder creer en el tremendo lío que se había metido.

Princeton

Joe se despertó por inercia cerca de las 9 a.m. Su habitación estaba oscura, no había movimiento en su casa y menos señal de que su padre estuviera despierto. Se levantó descubriendo con asco un trozo de pizza podrido quizás desde cuándo en el piso, y no dejó de preguntarse si meterse a la cama sin una extensiva desinfección fue una buena idea.

Caminó con cuidado por el piso hasta salir de su habitación, la que más que un sitio para dormir le parecía una incómoda cueva de un rebelde sin causa. No podía creer las cosas que debía aguantar.

Sintió hambre. A esa hora acostumbraba comer, comenzó a extrañar los deliciosos panecillos recién horneados de su madre junto a una leche caliente. Se preguntó qué habría de comer, quedando decepcionado al encontrar prácticamente vacío el refrigerador, un par de cajas de comida recalentada y cerveza. Suspiró. Quizás si conseguía algo de dinero podría salir a comprar algo.

Entró a la habitación de House lentamente, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sea. En efecto, el primer olor que le llegó fue el de alcohol y el segundo el perfume de una mujer. Mala combinación para cualquiera, sin duda. Al acercarse no encontró a ninguna mujer, pero sí lo vio semidesnudo babeando la almohada. Él jamás había visto a Matt así, bueno una vez luego de una fiesta con sus amigos, pero definitivamente no era algo que estaba acostumbrado a presenciar. Respiró hondo y intentó despertarlo:

-Papá… papá…

-¿Qu-qué? –House se despertó sobresaltado pero en forma idiota- ¿QUÉ PASÓ?

-Nada –Joe pensó que no había sujeto más raro en el planeta que él- Tengo hambre.

-¿Qué hora es que no amanece?

-Ya amaneció…

-¿Sí? –House abrió la cortina con ayuda de su bastón y vio el típico sol mañanero- ¿QUÉ HORA ES?

-Las 9.

-¿Y qué haces despierto? ¿Qué hago despierto yo?

-Tengo hambre.

-¿Y a mí qué? ¡Vuelve a dormir, estás de vacaciones!

-¿Me das dinero? Puedo ir a comprar yo.

-¡Pero si son las 9 de la mañana!

-En el campamento me levantaba temprano, me acostumbré.

-16 años siendo una ameba vs 1 mes de duro trabajo. No puedo creer que rompas las leyes matemáticas y 1 mes le gane a eso.

-Vamos… tengo hambre.

-¿Y?

-¡Dame dinero!

-Oh puto cabrón, saca de mi billetera 10 dólares y deja mis bolas en paz.

Joe suspiró. De verdad su padre era un imbécil… no era esto lo que esperaba vivir.

Florencia

Dan bajó aún bostezando hacia el comedor, en donde un gran desayuno lo esperaba. Era increíble que ninguno había comenzado, todos lo esperaban a él. Eso le incomodó:

-Debieron empezar sin mí.

-Tranquilo, está todo bien –Matt respondió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a Bella- Cariño ¿Quieres dar las gracias tú?

-Claro –Bella sonrió y cerró sus ojos- _Gracias por tener la suerte de tener estos ricos alimentos sobre la mesa, que estemos todos juntos y bien, y pedimos que ojalá sea siempre así. _

-Amén –Matt y Bella dijeron a la vez, como buenos católicos.

Dan observaba todo horrorizado, pero tuvo que aguantar. Su hermano ya le había advertido de las costumbres religiosas de su familia, pero verlo en persona le resultaba un tanto peor. Miró a Cuddy quién no participaba, pero sonreía y de vez en cuando le acariciaba la mano a Bella.

Concluida la costumbre religiosa, los tres comenzaron a servirse, quedando él en trance, nada acostumbrado a eso. Había huevo revuelto con tocino, mantequilla fresca, jamón, queso, mantequilla de maní, leche de chocolate, café, té… demasiadas cosas para un simple desayuno. Se sintió un idiota en medio de una familia de comercial.

-¿Qué vas a querer, hijo? –Cuddy le preguntó, preparando su café.

-Eh… no sé.

-¿Quieres huevo con tocino?

-Sí –El estómago de Dan pronto comenzó a pedir alimento- ¿Me lo pasas, por favor?

-Tranquilo, yo lo hago –Dan se quedó sin palabras. El gesto le pareció, por lo poco, único. Si ya era una sorpresa el desayuno ejecutivo del que no tenía ninguna costumbre, que se lo prepararan sólo para que él no se diera esa molestia, era algo inimaginable en su vida. En su _verdadera _vida- Toma.

-Gracias –Dan probó un trozo del panecillo que su madre le había preparado y soltó una gran sonrisa. Estaba delicioso- Te quedó espectacular.

-Sólo es huevo –Cuddy rió y le hizo lo mismo a Bella. Dan comenzó a comprender porque Joe era tan… Joe- ¿Conociste a alguien especial en el campamento cariño?

-Eh… sí, me hice muy cercano a mi compañero de habitación -"Tan cercano que hasta compartí óvulo con él, mira que increíble es el mundo…".

-¿Y de dónde es?

-Estados Unidos –Dan se dio cuenta como la cara de Cuddy se alteraba con tan solo escuchar eso- Te lo debo haber mencionado alguna vez…

-Ah, ah… sí, lo hiciste.

-Por cierto mamá, estaba pensando en irme a estudiar allá ¿Qué crees tú?

Cuddy se atragantó con el café. Matt la ayudó a tragar bien dándole palmaditas en la espalda y levantando sus brazos. Dan sonrió levemente, pero se volvió serio al ver que su hermana lo miraba en forma extraña.

Cuddy recuperó la compostura y algo nerviosa le dijo:

-¿Y a raíz de qué ha venido eso?

-Creo que tendría más oportunidades allá que acá, sería grandioso mamá.

-Pero… pero puedes estudiar en la universidad en donde trabajo, estoy segura que no tendrás problemas para entrar.

-Lo sé, pero… bueno, hablando con este chico me di cuenta que necesito cambiar de aire.

-¿Cambiar de aire? ¿No puedes cambiar de aire en el mismo continente?

-Técnicamente sería el mismo aire.

-¿Crees que te dejaría ir?

-No tendrías como impedírmelo, seré mayor de edad ¿Lo olvidas?

-JÁ ¿Y crees que vivirás de las plantas allá? Vivir en Estados Unidos no es tan simple.

-Viviría con la abuela, sería genial… ¿Dónde vive, por cierto?

-NJ… ¿Crees que mi madre me pasaría a llevar y te alojaría sin mi consentimiento?

-Siempre puedo visitar a la mamá de papá, supongo que ella también vive en Estados Unidos…

Dan consiguió que en el comedor se hiciera un tenso silencio. Matt parecía no haber escuchado, porque seguía comiendo su desayuno sin mirarlo, mientras que Cuddy sufrió una peligrosa metamorfosis, pasando de la tranquilidad a la furia máxima en cuanto Dan acabó su oración. Bella miraba todo sin entender demasiado, pero comprendiendo que se avecinaba una pelea gorda.

-Quiero que te retires de la mesa –Cuddy dijo, tan seria que asustaba, respirando profundamente para no perder el control, mirándolo con rabia.

-¿Qué? –A Dan jamás le sancionaban de esa manera, era ilógico ¿Qué edad tenía, 6?- No hablas enserio…

-Retírate ahora y quizás considere no castigarte por todo lo que te queda de verano.

-¿Por qué, por preguntar por mi papá?

-ÉL NO ES TU PAPÁ –Cuddy gritó, perdiendo el control- Ahora, le pedirás perdón a TU PAPÁ y a mí y te irás a tu habitación.

-Oye ya soy bastante grande como para que…

-LEVÁNTATE de la mesa.

Ambos, madre e hijo, intercambiaron miradas desafiantes. Dan recordó que él era Joe, que debía ser Joe… Se levantó de la mesa y antes de irse dijo:

-Lo siento papá…

Miró por última vez a Cuddy sin ninguna intención de disculparse con ella y se fue. No quiso en realidad disculparse con Matt, no tenía por qué hacerlo además, pero quería hacerla enojar.

Si ésa era la mujer que tendría que soportar por todo el mes, hasta le agradecía el haberlo abandonado y dejado con su papá… era INSOPORTABLE.

¿En qué diablos pensaba House cuando se acostó con ella? Sería sin duda la gran pregunta durante el verano…

Princeton

House cojeó hasta el salón sin ayuda de su bastón, tan sólo guiado por un delicioso aroma. Iba descalzo, sólo en calzoncillos y rascándose la barba, completamente despeinado.

-¿Quién viene a comer, el presidente?

Se fijo en la mesa, perfectamente servida. Tostadas, Tortitas, café, zumo , mermelada, mantequilla y sirope de chocolate. Joe le esperaba ya vestido y duchado en la silla. El salón estaba extrañamente recogido.

-¿Ha venido Wilson?

-Nop.

-¿Y quién ha recogido?

-Yo.

-¿Y cuanto dinero me has robado, maldito?

-Sólo 40 pavos-dijo haciéndose el inocente.

House se sentó y se sirvió café y miró al muchacho. Éste empezó a devorar literalmente la comida. Eran casi las 12pm, podía considerarse la hora del almuerzo, y apenas estaban desayunando.

Ambos comían en silencio, sin decirse nada. Joe estaba extremadamente nervioso, no podía actuar así, o sería descubierto en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

De repente y sin pensarlo mucho, soltó un eructo.

House le contestó del mismo modo y alargó su puño para chocarlo con el de su hijo. Desde luego, ambos eran unos cerdos, pensó el italiano.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-Salir con el Skate…-pensó en un día normal-ir a jugar a la play con Andrew y John, y luego pasarme por casa de Melissa.

-Ese es mi chico.-dijo House-yo saldré del hospital temprano y me iré de copas con Wilson.

-Vale -musitó Joe y se levantó de la mesa- Hasta la noche -Salió de casa, sin rumbo fijo.

No sabía que haría ese día, pero lo que tenía claro era que necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible, sufría por si era descubierto, y el plan se desmoronaba, no lograba ser Dan. Agarró la bici que tenía en el garaje y pedaleó hasta el centro de la ciudad.

Llegó hasta la calle principal y miró toda una fila de cabinas telefónicas. No llevaba el móvil, no llevaba dinero. Decidió llamar a cobro revertido, necesitaba hablar con Dan cuanto antes.

Marcó rápidamente el número de su casa y esperó mientras daba línea.

-¿Diga?-Bella escuchó como al otro lado le preguntaban si aceptaba una llamada de Princeton, Nueva Jersey y aceptó-¿Con quién hablo?

-Bella…-La chica se extrañó-Quiero decir-Joe se puso algo nervioso y modifico algo su voz-eres…la hermana de Joe ¿no?

-Si. ¿Quién eres?

-Soy…-miró hacía un cartel publicitario-Jesse Lowe, amigo de Joe, ¿me pasas con él?

-Si-Bella cogió el inalámbrico y subió a la habitación de su hermano, abrió la puerta encontrándolo en la cama, leyendo un libro.-Joey.

-¿Qué?-contestó molesto.

-Es…Jesse Lowe.

-¿Quién? No conozco ningún idiota que se llame así…

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Dice que es de Nueva Jersey, o por ahí, amigo tuyo…

Dan se levantó de golpe arrebatándole el teléfono y empujándola hacía afuera.

-¡Eh! ¡No me empujes!

-Pues sal de aquí, enana.-Cerró la puerta de golpe-¿Joe?

-No le grites o te enterarás-contestó Joe al otro lado del teléfono-.

Dan sonrió.

-Me alegro de hablar contigo, tu familia es un muermo.

-Tu padre da asco. No puedo con él.

-Eh, date tiempo…relájate ¿Desde donde llamas, por cierto?

-Una cabina…desde la calle….no sé, no tengo ni idea de dónde estoy, cogí tu bici y salí…no puedo estar con tu padre, creo que nos equivocamos al hacer esto…

-¿No me digas? ¿Si? Yo estoy genial, rezando mis salmos cada mañana y fustigándome por que tu querida madre-se abrió la puerta de golpe dejando ver a Cuddy enfadadísima-me ha castigado…

Dan se separó del teléfono. Bella miraba desde atrás sonriendo. Esa niña se las iba a pagar.

-Estas castigado, y eso significa sin teléfono también.-su madre le quitó el teléfono-. ¿Quién es?-Cuddy escuchó un silencio al otro lado y finalmente cortó la comunicación.

-¿Joe? –Joe se sentía extraño llamándose a él mismo. Escuchó el pitido al perder la llamada- ¿Dan? ¡Mierda!-colgó el teléfono ofuscado y recogió su bici volviendo a pedalear sin destino, cuando finalmente lo encontró. El hospital. Tal vez allí encontrara algo.

Pedaleó pensando que todo aquello tenía sentido hasta que finalmente llegó a la entrada de ER.

-Ey House Jr. Cuanto tiempo.

Joe se giró viendo a un muchacho rubio, con barba de tres días, camisa y chaleco algo hortera. Suspiró.

-Ey cangurito…-dijo, molesto, contestando como lo haría Dan-¿Mi padre sabe que estas por aquí?

El rubio negó. Joe echó a correr, haciendo ver que iba al despacho de su padre para darle el chivatazo, y Chase echó a correr por el otro pasillo, intentando llegar antes. No obstante, el italiano se detuvo al llegar al hall. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba el despacho de su padre.

-¿Dan?-Joe se giró observando una doctora.

-Tú eres…13.-dijo no muy seguro-.

-¿Te vas un mes y te olvidas de mi?-dijo algo confusa.

-No…era sólo por saber si te habían cambiado de número-el chico sonrió como nunca. La verdad es que 13 era bastante guapa. Su hermano la había calificado de "bisexual calentona tia buena "y…no estaba del todo equivocado, pero él nunca diría aquello. Era un caballero.

Joe se acercó para abrazarla, y 13 se separó de golpe.

-Las manos dónde las vea…

El joven rodó los ojos y posó las manos en la espalda de ella. Al parecer su hermano se aprovechaba. Finalmente la abrazó, y luego recordó que Dan no era dado a los abrazos, y que pululaba por el hospital como el digno heredero de su padre, como si fuera un principito, ya que House se consideraba el rey del hospital saltándose normas a diestro y siniestro. Pero él mismo iba a destronarlo.

-¿Qué tal en el campamento?

-Genial. –Suspiró-si me disculpas, lindura. Voy a buscar a mi Wilson para sacarle unos pavos y que me invite a comer…

Joe avanzó hasta el ascensor, sorprendiéndose de su propia actuación. Una vez dentro del ascensor, se quedó mirando el panel de los botones. 13 entró segundos después y se quedó mirando.

-¿a que esperas?

Joe miró todas las plantas, empezaba a sudar frío. ¿Qué iba a decirle, que no sabía dónde estaba el despacho de Wilson o su padre? Carraspeó.

-Espero a que aprietes tú…-se pasó las manos por la nuca-ya sabes, las mujeres trabajan para los hombres…

-No has cambiado nada, en los tres años que llevo trabajando para tu padre…nunca conseguiré que digas un gracias o un por favor…-La doctora apretó el botón de la cuarta planta- pero que le voy a hacer, De tal palo tal astilla.

El ascensor se cerró y se hizo un incomodo silencio mientras subían. Una vez las puertas se abrieron, 13 Salió hacía el despacho de House y Joe la siguió.

-¿No ibas con Wilson?

-Quería ver como se mueve tu culo-dios, las palabras le salían sin pensarlas-y de pasó ver al capullo de mi padre.-no podía frenarse. Con 13 le estaba saliendo una actuación ejemplar. Ojala fuera así con su padre.

El muchacho se sentó en la silla de su padre y esperó a que acabara el diferencial. Mandó al equipo a hacer unas pruebas y fue a su despacho.

-¿No ibas con tus amigos y la putilla que tienes por amiga?

Joe frunció el ceño.

-Me aburrí…-giró la silla y le miró-.

-¿Y que hago yo? ¿Te canto un rap?

-No sé…-suspiró. Con Matt por lo menos a veces compartían tiempo-

-Está bien, te dejo venir de copas y luego al poker con Wilson…

-No creo…que…

-Está decidido. Los House van a atracar al pobre de Jamsie Poh.-House salió del despacho en dirección del de su amigo para avisarle. Joe se quedó mirando unos segundos por dónde se había marchado, haciendo una mueca, lo más parecido a una leve sonrisa y finalmente se levantó para seguirle.

Iban a ser unos días muuuuy largos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **The wrong side of his bed.  
**


	15. The wrong side of his bed

Me duele mucho la garganta :(:( por lo demás, ojalá les guste y dejen review! :D

* * *

**The wrong side of his bed  
[Little by Little – Oasis]**

Joe miró el reloj en su móvil. Casi la 1 am. Bufó molesto y tosió incomodo por el humo, y se rascó los ojos rojos, mirando la mesa dónde estaba jugando su padre. El garaje del amigo de un traumatólogo nuevo del hospital. Habían acabado allí en una timba ilegal, y según House "estaba en racha".

Joe estaba sentado en una silla, esperando que acabara. No quería pensar como había crecido su hermano…¿Sentado en una silla, viendo como su padre apostaba y bebía? Ese no era lugar para un niño. Ni siquiera para él que era casi mayor de edad.

De vez en cuando recibía miradas de compasión de Wilson que hacía más de media hora que intentaba convencer a House que lo dejara.

-Papá…

-Calla. –Adelantó un par de fichas- subo.

-Papá…

-Dan, calla la maldita boca. Una más…solo y nos vamos…

-¡Has dicho eso hace tres jugadas!

-Bueno…-bebió de su vaso de whisky mientras tiraba la colilla de su puro-.

-Y hace 2 whiskys también-dijo de pie molesto-.

-¡Dios! Eres como un grano en el culo…si lo llego a saber no te traigo, desde que has vuelto…

-¡Tú me arrastraste aquí!-contestó Joe molesto-

House vio como había perdido la jugada y se levantó arrastrando la silla, tropezando con su propio pie.

-Me cago en la puta, Dan. –miró a su hijo- no haces más que molestar…

-Lo siento-dijo irónico- tal vez…no debería…

-Haber nacido-masculló House-

-¡House!

-No…está bien, Tío James, no pasa nada, ya sé que mi padre es un idiota…quiere ser hiriente, pero yo también sé-fue hacia la puerta para salir y se paró.-Me das pena…no me extraña que mi madre nos dejara-agarró a House y lo arrastró hasta la puerta-.

-¿Os…llevo?-preguntó Wilson extrañado por todo lo sucedido un momento atrás. Intentando disipar el silencio incomodo.-

-Iremos en taxi…-dijo House mirando serio a su hijo, sin siquiera mirar a su amigo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación sin dirigirse la palabra. Joe cerró de un portazo y le pegó una patada al colchón que seguía en el suelo como Dan lo tenía. Masculló algunas palabras mal sonantes y se masajeó el cuello. Estaba que rabiaba.

Florencia

Dan podía escuchar a la perfección cada movimiento de la aguja del segundero en el reloj del salón. Era insoportable. Casi insufrible. Todos cenaban en silencio, hasta ahí normal. Pero ¿Y la tele? ¿Por qué no veían TV, ya que no hablaban? Suspiró.

Dan revolvía su pasta en el plato, sin prestarles atención mientras Bella y Matt comenzaron a hablar. Ni siquiera les entendía, y además de eso podía sentir la mirada de su madre mirarle fijamente.

-¿Tú que dices, Joe?

Dan siguió mirando su plato. Pues ellos estaban hablando en italiano y no se enteraba de nada.

-¿Cariño?

-¿Qué?

-Estás muy distraído…

-Ah… -dijo bebiendo agua, asqueado. Él siempre bebía coca cola a todas horas.-no-volvió a dejar el vaso en la mesa.

Cuddy decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Este fin de semana iremos a Positano-comentó Matt-¿Serás capaz de cuidar a tu hermana?

-Yo ya soy mayorcita…

-Muchísimo-dijo Dan haciéndole la burla-.

-Chicos…-Matt intentó poner calma con voz resignada-por favor...

-Joe…-Cuddy suspiró- Entonces, ¿Podrás vigilar a Bella? Tu padre y yo es él único fin de semana que tenemos y queríamos ir al apartamento...

Dan alzó una ceja, no tenía idea de que le estaban hablando y encima se había referido a Matteo como su padre, lo cual odiaba. Ese no le llegaba ni a la suela a su padre. Podría tomar pastillas o lo que fuese, pero su padre era mil veces más inteligente y divertido que ese italiano de catalogo.

-Eh…si…no creo que sea muy complicado…

Dan volvió a fijar su vista en el plato y Cuddy miró a Matt no muy convencida. Su hijo actuaba extraño desde que había llegado. Deberían tener una conversación.

Princeton

Llevaba tres días ahí y no se acostumbraba ni aunque lo intentara. Se vistió con unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta de Los Ramones y bajó al salón. Ni rastro de su padre. Él le había quitado importancia a la pelea del otro día y se volvían a hablar con normalidad. Vio la nota pegada a la TV.

"Tuve un caso en el hospital. Nos vemos de noche. G".

Arrugó el papel justo en el momento que llamaban al timbre. Abrió la puerta y dos chicos de su edad, uno rubio de pelo corto y el otro de pelo castaño bastante más largo entraron sin pedir permiso. Esos debían ser John y Andrew.

-¡Dan, venga, coge el skate, nos vamos al almacén!-John abrió la nevera y no había nada salvo zumo, bebió a morro y volvió a dejar la botella en su sitio.

Joe les miró confundidos y con el ceño fruncido. Que maleducados.

-No tengo ganas…

-Venga ya! Hace un mes que no nos vemos, bro!-Andrew le pegó un golpe en el hombro-venga…-fue hasta el patio y volvió con el skate de Dan, y se lo estampó contra el pecho.

-Si tío, vamos, además vendrán Susan y sus amigas…

-Ayer me tiré a una…esa…-John avanzaba hacía la puerta-¿Tania? No sé, la chica de Polonia…o por ahí…

-La de las tetas gigantes…

-Esa…-John y Andrew chocaron los puños y miraron a Joe que estaba muy callado-.

-¿Genial?-Joe les dio un golpe a cada uno y cerró la puerta de su casa-.

o-o-o

En aquél almacén abandonado al lado de cientos de fábricas más era donde se reunían la mayoría de veces. Había un circuito de Skate, unos sofás rotos y sucios, con cientos de colillas en el suelo. Delante de los sofás, había una TV, Stereo y una pequeña nevera con bebidas.

Joe se quedó parado mirando todo aquello. Era tan diferente a su vida.

John y Andrew cogieron sus Skates, y se lanzaron por la pequeña rampa del parque de skate que tenían montado.

-Venga, tío, demuestra lo que sabes hacer…-John dio un salto, pasando por encima de una barandilla-pasa por el túnel de la muerte.

Joe tragó saliva, notando como su mano temblaba agarrando el skate. El no pasaba de nivel de aprendiz. No tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que esperarían de él, pero lo que si estaba claro es que no iba a arriesgar su vida para pasar por "el túnel de la muerte".

Estaban locos si creían que iba a pasar por ahí, con el patín, las rampas, la velocidad, y unos cuantos pesos colgados del techo moviéndose de un lado a otro como si se tratara de una trampa de los castillos medievales.

Todos esos Yankies estaban locos. Pero eso no le sorprendía, ya había visto alguna vez la MTV, por el canal de cable.

-Eh…no…ahora no.

-Si venga…-Un chico mayor que él, le empujó desde atrás para acercarlo más-Acaso no dices que eres el mejor ¿House?

Joe cogió aire de sus pulmones.

3 días después, Fin de semana:

No había amanecido aún y Joe vagaba por el pasillo de la cocina hacia su habitación tras tomar un analgésico. Arrastró sus pies por el pasillo cuando escuchó los pasos de su padre detrás de él.

-¿Llegas ahora?

-Nop-Claramente su padre estaba ciego del pedo que llevaba, pues Joe iba en pijama. No había salido ni pretendía hacerlo, apenas se podía mantener de pie. Si se giraba el torso y el costado le dolía horrores. Aún podía sentir su cuerpo chocar contra la pesa y luego arrastrarlo hasta el frío suelo. Jamás se volvería a subir a un patín.- ¿Tú si, no?

-Si…salí y ya sabes-House se apoyó en el umbral de su habitación-una cosa lleva a la otra…y se hacen las 5 de la mañana-rió-buenas noches-le dio un golpe en el hombro a Joe que vio las estrellas. Pero House no se fijó en su cara.

-Ouch-gimió y entró al baño. Cerró la puerta y se quitó la camiseta viéndose un feo moretón. Tal vez se había roto una costilla…o la clavícula, o cualquier cosa con ese aparato infernal. Se tocó delicadamente y se echó crema antiinflamatoria. En caso extremo, si se ponía feo acudiría a su padre. Pero sólo si se trataba de vida o muerte.

Se volvió a colocar la camiseta lentamente, sin hacer movimientos bruscos y se quedó sentado en el inodoro aguantando el aire en sus pulmones. Completamente adolorido, y de la caída habían pasado tres días.

Salió del baño para dirigirse a su habitación y pudo escuchar los ronquidos de su padre.

Florencia

-¡Quita los pies de la mesa!

Dan bufó, y los apartó mientras apagaba la Tv. Su madre con los brazos en jarra y la bolsa de viaje a un lado lo miraba.

-¿Qué más?

-Joseph.-Matt llegó por detrás y acarició su espalda calmándola- Bella tiene danza a las 7 la recoges y os venís aquí, hace falta que…

-No mamá, no hace falta que llames a una niñera, somos mayores, responsables-Dan sonreía para si mismo-tenemos vuestros números…y en caso de urgencia, existe la policía, los bomberos.

Cuddy suspiró.

-Mamá yo quería ir a Florencia…-intervino Bella, llegando a la sala-

-Cuando regresemos-Cuddy le dio un beso en la mejilla-portaos bien.

-Siii-dijeron al unísono.

Auto de Matt, camino a Positano

-¿Les has dejado las llaves de emergencias? –Cuddy preguntó en el asiento del copiloto, jugando con sus dedos enfermizamente.

-Sí.

-¿Cuánto dinero?

-300 euros.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿ESTÁS LOCO?

-A cada uno…

-Ah… vale ¿Hablaste con la vecina?

-Sí.

-¿Los números de emergencia pegados al refrigerador?

-Sí.

-¿NO SABES CONTESTAR NI UNA SOLA PUTA COSA MÁS?

-Por el amor de Dios ¡CÁLLATE! –Matt golpeó el volante enojado, consiguiendo que Cuddy se callara- Gracias… al fin algo de paz en este auto.

-¡Los dejaremos solos! No sé cómo estás tan tranquilo…

-Porque vivimos en la zona residencial más enfermamente segura de Italia, porque sé que has hablado con cada uno de los jefes de policías de Florencia y porque nuestros hijos no son unos bebés ¿Alguna otra razón?

-No…

-Bien, ahora ¿Me harías el gran favor de no volver a hablarme lo que queda de camino? Creo no tener la fortaleza mental para aguantar tu neurosis esta vez.

-VALE.

Princeton

Desde el colchón tirado en el suelo, eso ni siquiera era una cama, podía escuchar el ir y venir de su padre al baño. Él no se encontraba mejor. Ni siquiera se podía mover.

Le dolía a rabiar. Y sus amigos se habían quedado extrañados al verlo caer, más se extrañarían cuando no volvería a ir con su skate. Pensaba tirarlo a la basura.

House se paró en la puerta de su habitación, con pijama, disfrutando de su sábado festivo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué no estas por ahí, bebiendo y fumando…?

-¿Por qué…-dijo con algo de dificultad-son sólo las 12 del medio día?-dejando a un lado el hecho que era menor y no debía fumar ni beber.

-¿Y qué? Es sábado. –House se acercó hasta el colchón y le dio con el bastón en la pierna-¿No tendrás una venera no?

-Papá!-Joe se molestó ante aquello-No! Yo siempre uso gomita. Es sólo…-se levantó como pudo y se levantó la camiseta enseñándole el morado-¿está rota?

House se agachó para ver la inflamación y el tono morado de la piel en el tórax de su hijo.

-Tú deberías saberlo…-le tocó y Joe soltó un gemido lastimero-que decepción, y eso que has crecido entre diagnósticos… pensaba que serías un digno heredero mío…

Joe le miraba sin saber que decirle, House sólo le estaba distrayendo para su próximo movimiento. Hundirle el dedo hasta poder fixar la costilla sin necesidad de vendaje o cualquier otra cosa que utilizaran el resto de los doctores.

El grito atronador del italiano resonó por toda la casa. Se retorcía tirado en el colchón.

-¡Dios! ¡Estás loco!

-Pero funcionó…-dijo House saliendo de la habitación-échate crema antininflamatoria dos veces al día, e ibuprofeno cada 8h. Nada de fumar, Dan.

Positano

Cuddy miraba la puesta de sol desde el balcón de un apartamento que pertenecía a Matt. Usaba una camisa de él blanca y tenía el cabello ligeramente revuelto.

-¿Ya has acabado? –Le preguntó a su esposo, quién hablaba por celular en la habitación.

-Casi –Matt contestó, pero con claros indicios que la conversación duraría un rato más.

-Pensé que íbamos a dejar los celulares apagados.

-Sí, amor, sí…

Cuddy suspiró. Sabía que en realidad Matt no le estaba prestando ninguna atención.

A eso se había reducido su gran y esperada salida romántica: un revolcón antes de la hora de almuerzo, 20 minutos de sol en la playa y un rápido sexo de regreso, todo siempre interrumpido por su insoportable celular.

Cuddy estaba segura que si ella le permitiese hablar mientras están tirando, él perfectamente lo haría. Era increíble.

Lejos están esas salidas románticas cuando salían juntos, esas palabras bonitas con las que "la conquistaba cada día del año", esa facilidad para no caer en la rutina sus primeros años de matrimonio. Todo era perfecto en aquel tiempo.

_17 años atrás_

_Matt y Cuddy se besaban tiernamente en la cama matrimonial de Boticelli. Llevaban varias semanas saliendo, pero jamás se habían quedado mucho tiempo juntos, lo que sorprendió más a Lisa cuando él la trajo hasta aquí, sin previo aviso. _

_-Me encantó este lugar –Le comentó con una linda sonrisa, besándolo con dulzura- Pero me habría gustado que me hubieras avisado que íbamos a venir._

_-¿Y darte la oportunidad de negarte?_

_-¡Tengo un hijo! –Cuddy rió, desabrochándole la camisa._

_-Estoy segura que a la canguro no le importará quedarse toda la noche con él._

_-¿TODA LA NOCHE?_

_-Salir a esta hora será muy riesgoso…_

_-Eres muy tramposo._

_-Sólo…disfruta ¿Quieres? Relájate, lo mereces._

_-Mmm… -Cuddy se subió encima, besando su tórax- Creo que tienes razón… quizás unas horas de tranquilidad no me vengan mal._

_-¿Ves que tu novio tiene unas ideas geniales? _

_Cuddy lo besó profundamente y sonrió:_

_-Sí, brillantes –Cuddy se quitaba la blusa cuando vio el celular de Matt vibrar en el velador- Tienes una llamada._

_-Ha vibrado todo el día, déjalo._

_-Puede… puede ser importante._

_-Es de trabajo, seguro._

_-¿Y no lo contestas?_

_-Les dije que hoy no me molestaran, que este día sería de mi novia. _

_-¿Y no te importa? Digo… es tu trabajo, no quiero…_

_-Heeey… -Matt la calló con un beso- Los italianos somos así, entiéndelo. Nos gusta disfrutar la vida, aprovechar cada minuto del día. Para mí, todo eso se cumple estando contigo Lisa…_

_-Yo… -Cuddy bajó la mirada, halagada por sus palabras, avergonzada por no saber qué responder._

_-No soy ese tonto americano que te hizo tanto daño mi amor –Cuddy lo miró, escapándosele una pequeña lágrima del rostro. Matt la abrazó tiernamente- Yo no te haré daño, jamás._

_-Jamás serás como él ¿Verdad?_

_-JAMÁS seré como él._

Pero ahí estaban 17 años después, ella sola en una puesta de sol casi inexistente y él hablando por celular. Lejos quedaron sus palabras, lejos quedaron esas verdaderas tardes románticas mirando el atardeces y haciendo el amor como si la vida se les fuese en eso.

Ahora sólo eran otro simple matrimonio, ahogados por la rutina, el estrés y el trabajo.

Cuddy miró hacia la habitación pasada casi media hora. Matt seguía hablando por celular y ella simplemente se había resignado…

Princeton

Joe caminó por la habitación como pudo, aun le dolían las costillas, se tomó una pastilla y tiró la botella de agua vacía sobre el escritorio.

Miró por la ventana y miró a la calle solitaria, viendo las estrellas apenas brillar. Desde su balcón en Italia podía verlas perfectamente, no había tanta contaminación ya que vivían cerca del campo y relativamente cerca de Florencia, era perfecto.

No obstante, ahí, estaba a un paso del centro. Si se concentraba podía escuchar el trafico de los coches, y las farolas de la calle le molestaban para relajarse viendo el cielo.

Suspiró y se quedó sentado en el alfeizar unos minutos.

¿Qué estaría haciendo su madre en ese momento? Esa pregunta atravesó sus pensamientos como tantas otras veces lo había hecho esos últimos días, incluso como tantas veces a lo largo de su vida lo había hecho con su padre en lugar de su madre.

Volvió a la cama y se tumbó mirando el techo donde había algo parecido a un graffiti. Bufó.

Necesitaba hacer algo, descubrir su pasado y volver a su casa, saber su historia, estaba cansado de estar ahí sin hacer nada…

Se inclinó buscando su móvil mientras esa idea se repetía en su mente. Hacer algo. Sonrió. Tenía que trazar un plan.

"Bro, Sé que allí son como 6 horas más, pero cuando leas este mensaje, llámame o algo, he tenido una idea."

Le dio a enviar esperando una respuesta de su hermano. Lo que él no sabía era que su gemelo estaba algo ocupado con una fiesta que había organizado. En su propia casa.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **Confusion never stops**


	16. Confusion never stops

**Confusion never stop****s  
[Clocks – Coldplay]**

Florencia

Cuddy y Matt llegaban a su casa luego de su fin de semana en Positano. No podían catalogar ese par de días como románticos, pero al menos follaron lo suficiente como para no declarar su matrimonio en crisis por falta de pasión y ganas de tirarse al otro.

No se hablaron en todo el camino, ya los temas en común eran cada vez menos. Matt no dejaba de hablar por celular con su asistente y Cuddy se ponía al corriente con la secretaria de su consulta y de la universidad.

_-¿Eso…eso es una tanga?_

Los dos pararon justo antes de abrir el portón de su casa. En la reja había colgado una tanga femenina muy pequeña. Ambos dejaron el celular y miraron con horror como justo debajo de la tanga había un par de botellas vacías de alcohol.

_-Amor, creo que te has equivocado de casa, posiblemente de mundo._

_-Creo lo mismo. _

Entraron con el auto lentamente, temiendo lo peor… lo que se cumplió.

-Dios Santo –Cuddy se bajó y pisó algo parecido a vómito. Se fijó que a lo largo del camino a la puerta principal, había un centenar de colillas de cigarrillo, más de un pito, varias botellas vacías, algunos rollos de papel higiénico completamente desenrollados e incluso algún condón-_ Matteo sostenme que me desmayaré…_

_-¿Tú? ¡La tía abuela nos MATARÁ! _–Matt veía con horror como incluso se había roto una ventana de la casa- ¿_Qué diablos ha pasado?_

_-¡Bella!_ –Cuddy marcó el celular de su hija, la que al rato contestó.

_-¿Mamá?_

_-¡Bella, dónde diablos…!_

_-Antes que pierdas la voz gritándome, yo no lo planeé, fue Joe. De hecho ni siquiera estoy en casa, me vine a quedar con Sabina. Si yo fuera tú buscaría a mi hermano, seguro está intoxicado en algún lado… digo, la fiesta era gorda incluso antes de irme._

Cuddy cortó y entró a la casa pálida del espanto, perdiendo los nervios al ver sus paredes con una mezcla rara de vómito, sangre, queso y aceitunas. Cada cierto metro encontraba alguna otra botella vacía de alcohol o un par de pitos.

Su bello salón estaba irreconocible. Faltaba un sillón, otro estaba volteado, otro sobre la mesa y en el sofá se veía que dos personas dormían cubiertas por una manta. Uno de ellos claramente era una chica.

En la mesita de centro había cerca de una decena de botellas de alcohol apiladas casi con gracia, adornada por más de mil cigarrillos e incluso sobre su bien barnizada madera se veía un hilo de polvo blanco, los restos de alguien que había halado coca.

Cuddy levantó las mantas que cubrían a las dos personas y lanzó el grito de su vida:

-¡JOE BOTICELLI!

Dan dormía junto a una chica unos años mayor, con el cierre del pantalón un poco abierto. Éste apenas y abrió los ojos.

-Qué pasa vieja…-dijo sin siquiera pensar-.

-¿Qué pasa **vieja**? –Cuddy no acababa de convencerse de lo que su hijo le decía cuando Matt llegó a su lado con un balde lleno de agua. Ella ni siquiera lo pensó antes de empaparlos- ¡ESO PASA!

-¡Mierda! –La chica y él se levantaron agitados y tosiendo por el agua- ¡Pero qué coño te pasa!

-¿HAS PERDIDO TOTALMENTE LA CABEZA? –Cuddy miró a la chica aún algo aturdida tomar sus cosas, arreglarse el sostén y salir- ¿Y QUIÉN DIABLOS ES ELLA?

-Deja ya de gritar –Dan se rascaba la cabeza- Se me parte la cabeza…

-¿Tu cabeza? ¿Se te parte la cabeza? –Cuddy no dejaba de gritar. Matt se le unió.

-¡La que está partida en pedazos y destrozada sin compasión es nuestra casa! ¡A la mierda tu cabeza! –Matt miraba horrorizado como su lindo hogar no valía ahora ni un euro- ¡Si la tía abuela nos pide tus bolas en pago ten por seguro que se la daremos!

-¿CUÁNTO HAS BEBIDO?

-¡Rompiste nuestro juego de comedor de 3 mil euros!

-¿ERES VIRGEN?

**-¡****CÁLLENSE! **

Dan se echó en el sofá luego de hacer que ambos se callaran. Definitivamente necesitaba a su cojo de regreso a su vida o se volvería totalmente loco.

Princeton

Joe miraba a su padre agarrar el bastón, la chupa, la chaqueta…Estaba desesperado por que se marchara de casa. Llevaba desde las 7am despierto, y eran las 11:30 y aún no había podido buscar en su casa.

Finalmente y tras unos diez minutos más de espera, tuvo la casa para si solo. Lo peor fue, que en ese momento no supo por dónde empezar.

Se decidió por la habitación de su viejo. Entró con algo de aprehensión y vio la cama sin hacer, ropa tirada sobre una silla y mil cosas sobre la mesita.

-Viva el orden y la limpieza, doctor House-dijo molesto, abriendo un cajón en el cual no había nada salvo unas pastillas, unos condones, unos tickets de compra y un reloj.

Siguió abriendo cajones dónde no encontraba nada. Obviamente no iba a tener nada a la vista que pudiera darle siquiera una pista de por donde seguir buscando o que buscar. Así sería imposible reescribir su pasado.

Escuchó un ruido en la entrada y se asomó a la ventana viendo la moto de su padre aparcada en la entrada.

-Mierda-se movió por la habitación y finalmente se escondió debajo de la cama, donde tenían su hogar un par de pelusas.

House entró cojeando sin percatarse de la presencia de su hijo, cinco minutos después salió, justo en el instante que Joe estornudaba gracias a los ácaros. Por suerte, el nefrólogo no se preguntó dónde estaba el chico.

Joe gateó para salir de debajo de la cama cuando vio algo reluciente entre la cama y la mesita. Alargó su mano y se quedó mirando la pulsera rota. En el dorso unas palabras "Ab aeterno" le llamaron la atención.

Ya tenía por dónde empezar.

Salió de la cama guardándose la pulsera en el bolsillo y fue a su habitación a buscar su mochila. Cogió las llaves y en la entrada se subió a su bici, pedaleando en dirección al hospital.

0-0-0

Joe saludó a una rubia enfermera, seguramente le conocía de haberlo visto por allí merodear. No a él, si no a Dan. Subió por las escaleras rápidamente hasta la cuarta planta, viró y entró en el despacho de su tío Wilson llamando hasta que recibió el permiso correspondiente.

El oncólogo acostumbrado a intrusiones tanto por parte del padre como del hijo, se sorprendió y esperó a que este tomara asiento.

-No esperaba verte hoy por aquí…

-Es que…-Joe se acomodó mejor, espatarrando sus piernas- tengo que hablar contigo…

Wilson hizo un gesto, algo sorprendido en la forma de actuar de Dan.

-Entré en la habitación del viejo, y abrí el primer cajón de la mesita…

-¿Qué pretendías encontrar?

Joe se vio algo descubierto.

-Buscaba condones. –se encogió de hombros. Wilson rodó los ojos-y de hecho los encontré, pero ese no es el tema…este es el tema-sacó la pulsera, medio enroscada entre sus dedos.- ¿Era de ella?

Wilson se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir.

-Dan… -tragó saliva-.

-James-dijo serio levantándose y apoyándose en el escritorio-Por favor.

Wilson entrecerró los ojos. Había algo que no le cuadraba. Bufó.

-Ok, sé que hasta que no te enteres, no pararás.

Joe se volvió a sentar.

-Si, era de ella. Tu padre se la regaló. –Alzó la vista al ver la cara de Joe-pero no voy a contarte nada más. Si quieres saber algo más, vas y le preguntas a él…

-Él no responderá…

-Insiste.

-Pero…

-Nada-miró su reloj-tengo un paciente en 10 minutos, por favor…-le señaló la puerta-.

Joe no se movía del sitio mirando fijamente al mejor amigo de su padre. En él podría encontrar la ayuda perfecta.

-¿Por qué has accedido a decirme eso entonces?-dijo una vez ya en la puerta.

Wilson se quedó unos segundos callado.

-Por que…hay algo diferente…se que escondes algo Daniel House.-dijo apremiándole para que saliera del despacho.

Joe salió quedándose fuera, mirando la puerta cerrada… por un segundo creía haber encontrado un aliado, tal vez se equivocaba y Wilson era más inteligente de lo que su propio padre pensaba.

Se dio la vuelta y decidió bajar a la cafetería a por un café mientras pensaba en su próximo movimiento.

Florencia

Dan fregaba de mala gana el sofá de la casa de su gemelo. Había estado limpiando toda la mañana y parecía ser algo de jamás acabar.

Estaba tranquilo, recordando experiencias con su padre y riéndose solo cuando Cuddy llegó a la sala.

Dan se preparaba para otro regaño, quizás un alargo de castigo, pero por el contrario, Cuddy comenzó a ayudarle a fregar, sin ningún signo de enojo en su rostro. El americano no lo entendió:

-¿Qué haces?

-Así acabarás antes.

Dan no dijo nada más, pero sí estaba muy sorprendido. Se le hacía raro ver a la perfecta mujer de catálogo en teñidas de aseo, con el cabello amarrado en una coleta, polvorienta, ayudando al hijo que prácticamente echó abajo su casa.

Por un momento, un mínimo momento, pensó que su papá jamás haría lo mismo.

"Concéntrate House, la mujer te abandonó, te abandonó…"

-¿Ya no estás enojada? –Le preguntó. No pudo evitarlo, ella le daba mucha curiosidad algunas veces.

-Sí lo estoy –Pero en realidad no lo estaba, incluso sonreía sola- Te portaste muy mal Joe.

-Sí, bueno… me pasé –Dan miró hacia afuera como una empresa de limpieza se encargaba del desastre- ¿Y papá?

-Salió.

Dan recordó que una de las pocas cosas que Joe le contó sobre el matrimonio de su madre, es que cada vez que él se iba era porque habían discutido. Pensó que se sentiría bien provocando que ella discutiese con Boticelli, pero no fue así.

-Siento que pelearas con él por mí.

-Descuida, ya se le pasará –Cuddy seguía fregando, no lo miraba. Eso era una ayuda, cada vez que ella lo miraba demasiado comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué ya no estás enojada, con ganas de darme un tiro en la cabeza?

-Sí es cierto que has cometido un grave error Joe –Cuddy lo miró, pero de una forma tan tierna y comprensiva que Dan no supo qué cara poner- Pero creo que si lo has hecho es por alguna razón que yo no comprendo, y eso me parece más importante que estar furiosa por algo que ya pasó.

-Sólo… armé una fiesta y se salió de control, no es nada preocupante.

Dan no podía creer como de un segundo al otro las cosas habían cambiado tanto. Había hecho la fiesta con el único fin de molestarla y ahora le estaba pidiendo perdón, era irracional.

Pero verla así de preocupada… no tenía precio para él.

-Estoy bien, enserio.

-OK, te creeré y pensaré que sólo has armado la fiesta Skin de tu vida sólo para molestarme y que mereces un año de castigo por eso.

-Pero…

Cuddy se largó a reír, logrando que Dan se sonrojara. No sólo por verse tan expuesto, sino por dejar que ella le ganase, por caer en su raro juego y por cómo latía su corazón cada vez que sonreía o se reía.

No lo entendía.

Princeton

Su parada en la cafetería se había retrasado. Sin pensárselo dos veces, y engatusando como lo había visto hacer a su padre el día anterior, entró en la base de datos del hospital. Por suerte, no había mucha vigilancia y pudo encontrarlo rápidamente en cajas amontonadas en el subsotano, iban a digitalizarlo todo. Expedientes de empleados, casos médicos, todo…

Agarró todo lo que necesitaba y había visto allí con el apellido House o Cuddy y se lo guardó en la mochila.

Finalmente llegó a la cafetería, compró un tipo de macedonia servida en uno de esos recipientes de plástico para llevar y se sentó en la mesa más alejada, sacando un comic por si necesitaba disimular y revisando todos los informes que había logrado rescatar.

Tenía varias hojas esparcidas y llevaba casi una hora leyendo. Lo único que había sacado en clave era que su madre se había esforzado por dejar cada cabo suelto atado. Su acta de nacimiento no aparecía por ningún lado. En cuanto a la de Dan, ella no constaba como su madre, simplemente habían puesto "Jane Doe" los nombres que se les daba a los pacientes sin identificar. Fecha de nacimiento, el 10 de agosto…otra cosa de la cual estaba seguro; pero por lo visto, Dan era el gemelo pequeño. Nació 4 minutos después que él.

Bufó y arrugó uno de los papeles. No conseguía sacar nada en claro, sin siquiera darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado, iba comiendo trocitos de fresa, melón y kiwi mientras releía por si algo se le había pasado.

Florencia

Dan recogió una fotografía en el suelo y la dejó en el mostrador del salón, junto a las demás.  
Había recogido una de su mamá y Matt cortando la torta de su boda.

-Joe –Cuddy se acercó con un vaso de agua y una cucharada de bicarbonato- Ten cariño, para la acidez.

-Vale, gracias –Dan se bebió el agua con bicarbonato rápido, mirando aún la fotografía con curiosidad.

-¿Bebiste mucho ayer?

-No tanto –Dan sentía como se irritaba cada vez que ella comenzaba a preguntar demás, encontrando la forma perfecta de cambiarle el tema- Siento olvidarlo, pero ¿Cuántos años de casados llevan papá y tú?

-16, casi 17 juntos –Cuddy también miraba la fotografía de su matrimonio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que te fuiste de Estados Unidos y comenzaste a salir con papá?

-Algunos meses.

-Aha… -Dan sentía adrenalina cada vez que hablaban del tema- ¿Sabes? Siempre he tenido una pregunta.

-Cielo, si otra vez me…

-No, no, tranquila. O sea… si es respecto a eso, pero no es nada malo. Sólo me preguntaba cómo me pudiste sacar del país sin la autorización de ese "sujeto".

-No hubo necesidad de ninguna autorización –Cuddy como siempre se puso seria al hablar del tema, pero tampoco se enfureció como en otras ocasiones- Él jamás te reconoció como su hijo, así que a la única que le competía dónde ibas era a mi.

-¿Jamás me reconoció?

-¿Te sorprende? Te dije que era un bastardo.

Dan hizo lo posible por no gritarle alguna palabrota. No soportaba como se refería a su papá así. Pero por su plan, debió aguantar y sonreír.

Princeton

Se estaba volviendo loco, no sabía que más hacer… no sabía dónde buscar, cómo presionar a su padre.

Suspiró y alzó la vista recogiendo los informes y vio a 13 salir de la cafetería en ese momento cargando con un café. Se levantó rápido casi tropezando con una mesa, y cruzándose su bolsa con todas las cosas la siguió hasta el ascensor, entrando en él por los pelos.

13 le sonrió escuetamente y Joe a su lado esperó a que el ascensor se pusiera en marcha. Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras se acercó al panel de botones y le dio al stop.

-¿Qué…demonios?

Joe se abalanzó hacía ella y la pegó contra la pared, apresándola con su propio cuerpo, así actuaría Dan… le tapó a la boca y le miró a los ojos.

-Lo siento, sólo…me aseguro que no vas a gritar… ¿ok?

13 se intentó remover pero Joe la agarró con más fuerza. Estaba asustada, si era cierto que Dan siempre que la abrazaba intentaba meterle mano, o bromeaba con sus senos, pero estaba acostumbrada. Era un House, sabía controlarlo, pero jamás lo había visto así. Finalmente la doctora asintió y lo apartó de un empujón cuando Joe se separaba.

-¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cuánta mierda te has metido hoy, niñato?

Joe negó en silencio.

-No lo entiendes…-Joe se interpuso entre el botón para poner en marcha el ascensor y ella, mientras escuchaban como la gente golpeaba las puertas del ascensor en una planta superior, tan sólo tenía dos minutos para que el de mantenimiento les descubriera.-Escúchame…con Dan, sé que siempre…por que eres chica…y la más joven, no sé eres diferente a Taub o Foreman…y Cameron hace tiempo se fue….-se fregó las manos nervioso-pero con Chase y contigo…

-¿Con Dan?-13 alzó una ceja-.

Joe asintió rascándose el pelo. Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a todo.

-No puedo más hacer esto solo…Hace casi 17 años…mi madre…

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó con un hilo de voz interrumpiendo al italiano.-

-El campamento.-musitó-.

13 no salía de su asombro.

-No soy quien crees que soy, ósea me parezco a él, pero…dios que difícil. No soy Dan.

-¿Y si no eres Dan…eres…un clon perfecto?

-Su gemelo-dijo casi inaudible-Joseph Boticelli.

-¿Cómo?

Joe le hizo un resumen en 2 minutos de todo lo que había descubierto en el campamento, de su madre, de Matt, de Bella, de su padre, de todo…A medida que hablaba 13 cambiaba sus gestos entre sorpresa, incomprensión y finalmente aceptación.

-Nos tienes que ayudar…-13 se acercó y le miró detenidamente, era idéntico a Dan. No había visto a ese chico en la vida, y ahora que se daba cuenta, era igual pero tenía algo diferente.. La doctora tocó la mejilla del chico para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando. Joe sonrió ante ese gesto, viendo como estaba turbada-¿Estás bien?-no respondía-ok. Voy a hacer una cosa, le daré al botón. Por favor, no le digas nada a House…

Joe puso el ascensor en marcha y pararon en la cuarta planta, ambos se bajaron viendo como algunos doctores les miraban. 13 estaba más pálida que nunca, algunos lo achacaron al rato que pasó encerrada.

Joe echó a andar a su lado, yendo al despacho de su padre, deteniéndose antes de entrar para cerciorarse de que estaba vacío.

Entraron y cerraron la puerta. 13 no paraba de mirarlo y eso le incomodaba.

0-0-0

-[…] y así nos conocimos y decidimos hacer esto-terminó finalmente de contarle cada detalle su vida. La doctora no salía de su asombro, con la boca abierta y sin poder articular palabra.

Se tiraron unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Entonces…?

-Entonces…-suspiró-tu padre os matará.

Joe asintió.

-Pero necesito saberlo todo… ¿me ayudarás? No quiero presionarte, en la medida que tu creas conveniente estará bien-dijo sincero, más calmado que lo que llevaba todo el día.

13 se lo pensó un momento. Asintió, se acercó a él y finalmente lo abrazó con fuerza. Joe se tensó, no esperaba ese gesto pero finalmente se relajó, necesitaba un abrazo hacía tiempo, y sabía por la forma de abrazarlo que podía confiar en ella.

El abrazo se vio interrumpido por un carraspeó detrás suyo.

-¿Haciendo manitas con mi hijo para que te suba el sueldo?-preguntó House.

Ambos se separaron de golpe mirando al nefrólogo sin saber que decir. House les ignoró y sin esperar una respuesta se dio vuelta para ir a su escritorio en busca de unos papeles que necesitaba.

13 y Joe se miraron cómplicemente y éste último salió del despacho sin siquiera decirle nada a su progenitor.

Florencia, de noche.

Dan se peinaba en el baño, iba a salir. El pelo húmedo lo había moldeado a su manera. Se miró una última vez en el espejo. El agujero de su pendiente aun se notaba bastante. Menos mal que su madre no se había dado cuenta…

Se agachó recogiendo la toalla y vio a su madre detrás.

-¿Qué?

-Nada-dijo algo sorprendida, mirando cuando había crecido su retoño.- ¿Dónde crees que vas?…

Dan se encogió de hombros.

-Pensaba que no estabas enojada…

-Una cosa es ayudarte a recoger para ir más rápido y otra cosa es que te deje salirte con la tuya, me decepcionaste…

-Pero…

-Nada de pero Joseph-dijo seria y se marchó de allí. Dan bufó. Genial. ¿Para eso quería él una madre? Se despeinó, se quitó la camisa y los vaqueros y los dejó a un lado. Se colocó de nuevo los pantalones cortos para estar por casa y se fue a su habitación.

La casa estaba en absoluto silencio. Dan bajó a la cocina donde pudo observar como su hermana se le quedaba mirando mientras hablaba por teléfono. Subió las escaleras aun escuchando su risita de fondo mientras leía el sms de su hermano y una sonrisa algo maléfica iluminó su rostro. Fue a su habitación pero a medio camino se desvió a la habitación de su madre. Joe no sería el único que descubriera la historia de sus padres, la historia de ellos mismos.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó desde la puerta.

Lisa asintió en silencio dejando el libro que leía a un lado. A Matt le había surgido un viaje de negocios en el último momento, mejor para ambos, tendrían tiempo de reflexionar sobre su discusión. Dan se tumbó a su lado con la cabeza en el regazo de su madre y esta comenzó a acariciarle el cabello en silencio. Para él todo se trataba de un plan, para ella… era un alivio. Podía sentir como recuperaba a su Joe.

-Lo siento-musitó el chico-no debí…

-Nunca te has saltado las reglas de esa forma, ni siquiera imaginé que la fiesta la hicieras tú, pensé en Bella-dijo acariciando su frente-… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada…-Dan estiró las manos para abrazar a su madre sin pensarlo-.

-Primero haces una fiesta dónde invitas a toda Florencia prácticamente…te encuentro con una chica, te hago recoger, incluso ayudándote, y encima pretendes salir esta noche…mañana es Lunes además.

-Pero son vacaciones, y toda la gente del campus sale…

-Tú no vas a la universidad, Joseph…-Lisa lo miró acariciando ahora su mejilla-como me gustaría que fueras bebé de nuevo…

- ¿Y cambiarme el pañal?

-Y cambiarte el pañal-la endocrina sonrió-.

-Oh…-Dan se removió y se abalanzó sobre su madre, quedando prácticamente sobre ella, abrazándola como siempre había deseado hacer, saliéndose de su plan por un momento-parece que tienes una arruga aquí-dijo tocándole el parpado, disfrutando de sus preciosos ojos claros.

-¿Qué?-Cuddy intentó moverse para buscar un espejo-no me digas eso…llevo los 47 súper mal…

-Casi 50 mamá…-sonrió el chico y cambió su cara al ver la reacción de su madre-pero estás estupenda.

-Ves, por eso me gustaría que fueras bebé, por que no sabías hablar-ambos se echaron a reír-.

Por un momento deseo decirle todo, si tal vez de nuevo siendo bebé no lo hubiera abandonado…

Dan cogió un almohadón y le golpeó flojo a Cuddy, ésta se picó y se la devolvió más fuerte; empezando una pelea de almohadas, entre risas y forcejeos.

Lisa se quedó mirando por un segundo a su hijo… había algo diferente. Dan la miró de vuelta, pensándose si toda su vida hubiera sido así… tal vez él no sería como es. No es que se arrepintiera de ser como es, pero…al fin y al cabo era su madre y aunque estuviera actuando comportarse mejor para descubrir más, sentía una sensación al estar con ella así, que aunque deseaba deshacerse de ese sentimiento o como mínimo intentar esconderlo. Odiarla con todas fuerzas, le agradaba.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **Even at my worst, i'm best with you.**

spoiler: Una importante revelación en este capítulo, alguien se entera de la verdad. **  
**


	17. Even at my worst, i'm best with you

Tengo este capítulo hace demasiado subido a fanfiction y había olvidado por completo publicarlo! lo siento :(

ojalá les guste y dejen review :D:D **  
**

* * *

**Even at my worst I'm best with you  
[I'll be there for you – The Rembrandts]**

Florencia

Dan se recostó en la cama de su hermano con el notebook en las piernas. Ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había tenido noticias de su gemelo y esa noche habían acordado hablar.

Dan estaba seguro que su hermano, con lo perfeccionista y responsable que era, había descubierto mínimo una decena de cosas sobre sus padres, mientras que él prácticamente nada. Y eso gran parte era por su culpa, que se dedicó a comer las delicias de su madre y a fingir amarla mientras debía haber estado averiguando.

Entró al MSN como No conectado para asegurarse que nadie le hablase y se fijó que Joe no estaba conectado. Hizo click de todas formas en la ventana y le habló:

**Dan! House :B dice: **Bro, si estás conectado háblame, estoy de incógnito para que nadie más me hable. Si me entero que te has cargado mi vida te castro ¿Vale?

Joe, al otro lado, leyó el mensaje al encontrarse él también como No conectado, sonriendo.

**Joe Boticelli : ) dice: **Has tardado, habíamos quedado hace 15 minutos.

**Dan! House :B dice: **¿Y qué querías? Tu madre me hizo hasta lavar los platos ¡Enserio, ella es peor que un grano en el culo!

**Joe Boticelli : ) dice: **Lo que tu padre necesita es aprender a lavar los platos ¡Qué asco tienes de casa! Me gasto como 3 horas al día intentando hacerla habitable.

**Dan! House :B dice: **¿La has limpiado? ¡HEREJE!

**Joe Boticelli : ) dice: **Cerdo.

Dan leyó y sonrió. Extrañaba hablar con su hermano, era increíble lo rápido que comenzaba a considerarlo su mejor amigo y la persona más confiable del planeta. A veces sentía que podría contarle hasta el más escondido de sus pensamientos y él lo entendería. Era el único que podría alguna vez entenderlo del todo…

**Joe Boticelli : ) dice: **Dan… ¿Sigues ahí?

**Dan! House :B dice: **Sí, sí, es que el porno está que te cagas de bueno… Entonces, ¿Qué tal te ha ido en la semana? ¿Te ganas la vida como Sherlock Holmes?

**Joe Boticelli : ) dice: **No, soy un fracaso ¡No he descubierto casi nada! Apenas y una pulserita que al parecer tu papá le regaló a mamá. Tienes que ayudarme, no sé dónde buscar.

**Dan! House :B dice: **Mi viejo siempre esconde sus cosas en lugares que nadie buscaría además de él. Libros de medicina, debajo d el colchón, entre las tablas del piso… lugares así.

**Joe Boticelli : ) dice: **OK, mañana comenzaré a buscar ¿Qué hay de ti?

**Dan! House :B dice: **No he descubierto nada, sólo he re corroborado lo que pienso de tu madre desde el primer momento que supe su existencia… es una _mentirosa _de lo peor.

**Joe Boticelli : ) dice: **¿A qué te refieres? ¬¬

**Dan! House :B dice: **Me inventó que papá jamás te reconoció como su hijo y que por eso te pudo sacar del país. Vaya mierda…

Joe no contestó. ¿Cómo le diría a su hermano que eso era en realidad verdad? Él mismo era el perjudicado aquí, no Dan… él fue quien fue negado por su propio padre, él debería ser el furioso.

Sin embargo, al enterarse de aquello no sintió demasiada tristeza. Supuso que sólo era comprobar que todo lo que su madre le dijo era verdad y sentirse afortunado por haber vivido con ella y no con House.

Por eso mismo, quizás, es que no quería refregarle en la cara la mierda de persona con la que Dan había tenido que vivir por 17 años. Pero aún así, no iba a aguantar que tratase a su madre así, no lo merecía.

**Joe Boticelli : ) dice: **Hey Dan… bueno, creo que lo que te dijo mamá no es mentira.

**Dan! House :B dice: **¿Qué? ¡Hombre, deja ya de defenderla! ¡Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sería capaz de darse cuenta que su historia es de lo peor!

**Joe Boticelli : ) dice: **Dan… entré a los papeles del hospital hace unos días ¿Vale? Y busqué nuestra ficha de nacimiento.

**Dan! House :B dice: **¿Y qué con eso? Seguro que estábamos los dos…

**Joe Boticelli : ) dice: **Estabas tú, y House te reconocía como hijo, pero…

**Dan! House :B dice: **¿Pero…? ¡No me jodas Joe y habla de una vez!

**Joe Boticelli : ) dice: **No salía mamá como tu madre, salía el nombre que usan para la gente desconocida.

**Dan! House :B dice: **¿Y qué sugieres? Oh! O.O y si nos equivocamos y no somos en realidad hermanos! O.O … ¡PUTO IDIOTA! ¬¬

**Joe Boticelli : ) dice: **Idiota tú. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que quizás en el divorcio hicieron los papeles necesarios para que mamá ya no figurase como tu madre.

**Dan! House :B dice: **O quizás se pusieron de acuerdo antes de que naciéramos. Tiraban una moneda y el que ganaba elegía al crío con el que se quedaba.

**Joe Boticelli : ) dice: **No lo sé, es raro. Como también es raro que mi expediente haya desaparecido.

**Dan! House :B dice: **¿Qué?

**Joe Boticelli : ) dice: **Que no encontré el mío, seguro mamá se lo llevó. Lo que es raro porque yo sé que esas cosas son propiedad del hospital.

**Dan! House :B dice: **¿Sabes qué? Aquí hay algo muy raro en todo ese asunto, deberás averiguar más, yo haré lo que pueda aquí ¿Vale?

**Joe Boticelli : ) dice: **Vale. Dan…

**Dan! House :B dice: **¿Qué?

**Joe Boticelli : ) dice: **Tu padre es un CABRÓN.

**Dan! House :B dice: **JÁ. De todas formas se folló a tu madre, y por cómo grita la mujer, fueron unos locos noventas…

**Joe Boticelli : ) dice: **¡DAAAAN! La mujer me parió, por favor…

**Dan! House :B dice: **Jajajajajaja!

Cuddy tocó la puerta. Dan se puso nervioso y rápidamente escribió:

**Dan! House :B dice: **La señoooora está tocando la puerta, debo irme. ¡Suerte y disfruta mi vida cabronazo! Yo leeré la Sagrada Escritura antes de dormir… SEE YA!

Joe sonrió.

**Joe Boticelli : ) dice: **See ya.

Dan cerró el laptop y lo dejó a un lado, tumbándose correctamente en el momento que Cuddy abrió la puerta.

-¿Vienes a arroparme?-dijo con sarcasmo

Cuddy lo ignoró y avanzó hasta sentarse a su lado en la cama, mirándole.

-¿Y?

-Tu hermana me oculta algo-dijo Cuddy, inteligentemente. El que estaba raro era Joe.

-¿Qué?

-Si…además-bufó-anoche encontré esto en la azotea-le enseñó un paquete de tabaco-.

-Puede ser de Matt.

Cuddy torció el gesto.

-Joe si tú…

-Mamá, una cosa-se sentó mejor-¿dónde está mi acta de nacimiento?

-¿Qué? ¿Para que la quieres?

-Quería saber dónde había nacido realmente…-se encogió de hombros-ya te dije, quiero estudiar en USA, y tengo más puntos si me dices todo lo que necesito-dijo inventándoselo, por suerte, ya tenía por dónde tirar-Vamos…Mami, son unas preguntas de nada…

-Joe…-Cuddy le advirtió con el simple tono-.

El chico se acercó a su mesita y sacó unos papeles.

-Veamos…

-Nombre del padre, Matteo Boticelli-decía rellenándolo en voz alta y siguió escribiendo mientras Cuddy le miraba atentamente.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

Dan alzó la vista. Por un segundo se sintió indefensa ante esa mirada; como tantas otras veces se había sentido con House. Era un azul tan intenso, una mirada tan penetrante.

-Por que os separasteis…

-Te lo he dicho cientos de veces.

-Dime la verdad.

Cuddy se levantó molesta y fue hacia la puerta.

-Por que…

-¡LA VERDAD!-gritó Dan sin darse cuenta-Sólo quiero la verdad-le enfermaba saber que le mentía, que no le decía nada, él sabía que su padre era un capullo, pero sabía que ella no era una santa.

Cuddy bufó y bajó la mirada. El chico pensó por un momento que confesaría.

-Sólo venía para decirte que no quiero que fumes…-salió de allí-menos que le dejes las culpas a tu hermana pequeña.

Cuddy avanzó por el pasillo, en silencio, escuchando tras ella el portazo que dio su hijo al cerrar la puerta.

Princeton

Joe escuchó el claxon del coche y sonrió. Cerró el laptop donde había estado mirando unas cosas y fue hacía la puerta cogiendo una camisa de manga larga por si refrescaba.

-Saldré viejo.

Un tenue gruñido fue toda respuesta que obtuvo de un House absorto por la televisión y casi dormido.

Dio gracias a los cielos que su padre no le preguntaba con quien iba, a donde, y a que hora regresaría a casa. Que diferente a su mamá.

Salió casi corriendo de la casa y se metió en el coche. Se giró y sonrió a 13 que era la que le esperaba en el coche.

-Gracias.

La doctora asintió.

-¿Entonces, funcionó?

-Si, le dije de quedar para tomar unas copas…que necesitaba hablar con él y…bueno Eric-suspiró-aun me tiene aprecio y por lo visto lo de mi enfermedad le da penita-sonrió irónica y arrancó hacía el pub dónde habían quedado.

-Ok, yo me sentaré unas mesas más allá… y nos comunicamos por el móvil-

-Sigo diciendo que sin ti, el plan funcionaría mejor.

-Gracias –contestó sarcástico-.

-No, Joe, pero...

-No te preocupes por la edad, me dejarán entrar...Además Dan tiene conocidos en la puerta y tras la barra…así…saldré un poco, no podía seguir encerrado con él.

-No es tan malo como parece.

-Es sólo tu jefe…no es tu padre.-contestó algo seco y molesto por la actitud de la joven doctora-.

-Deberías conocerle…-dijo con las manos en el volante, casi indiferente-Si es cierto que no se calla nada, puede ser idiota, y a veces trata mal a las personas, pero con Dan…

-Tú lo has dicho, con Dan…-murmuró, casi dolido.

Pues se sentía penoso saber que a fin de cuentas él nunca tendría una relación con su padre, él, Gregory House simplemente era el padre de Dan, de su hermano.

Y no le hacía falta, ya tenía a su madre…pero era diferente, movió la cabeza intentándose quitar esa maraña de pensamientos negativos y confusos y centró su vista en la carretera.

-Comparte cosas con él, me has dicho que tocas la guitarra, hazlo con él…con Dan toca a veces…incluso en la oficina.

-Es un irresponsable, en un hospital se va a trabajar.

-A veces y sobretodo de niño le llevaba a los Kars, o al PaintBall incluso a partidos de fútbol, pídeselo, díselo!

-NO! Suficiente. Vale? Sólo quiero saber la verdad y volver con mi madre.

-No lo parece…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, 13 siguió conduciendo hasta llegar al pub dónde había quedado con Foreman.

Al día siguiente

Dan había salido con una chica inglesa que estaba de vacaciones en Italia toda la tarde, y ahora le había invitado a casa a tomarse un refresco y ver una película.

De vez en cuando se acordaba de Jess, quizás en unos días intentaría comunicarse con ella.

Pero mientras lo hacía… la vida era muy corta, como su padre muy bien le decía, y quizás ella también se encontró a otro tío en su país.

-Entonces… ¿Hace cuánto vives aquí? –Kim, la chica, le preguntó entrando a la casa con él.

-Me vine de USA a los pocos meses de nacer.

-Hablas muy bien inglés para haber vivido toda tu vida en Italia.

-Bueno sí, eso creo... –Dan como siempre sonreía muy galán, definitivamente tenía un talento innato con las chicas- ¿Quieres algo? ¿Una soda, jugo, cerveza…?

-Jugo está bien.

-Bien, acomódate en el sofá, volveré ahora.

Eran recién las 5 de la tarde y habían salido a ver un partido de fútbol. Se habían conocido en la fiesta de Dan, y aunque no concretaron nada ese día, sí se dieron la suficiente información como para salir.

Dan pensó que, como toda inglesa, invitarla de noche sería demasiado rápido y de verdad le gustaba aquella chica, por lo que se fue por el camino seguro que su hermano le había enseñado.

-Entonces ¿Qué película quieres ver? –Dan regresó a la sala con dos vasos de jugo zumo y se sentó junto a ella, a una distancia prudente pero que le daba muchas posibilidades para usar sus instintos.

-No sé, elige tú.

-Vale.

Dan escogió una típica película de universitarios que se había estrenado hace pocos meses ahí. Si algo rescataba de la odiosa habitación de su gemelo era que contaba con al menos un centenar de películas muy interesantes y que se encargaría de ver antes de volver a su vida.

Su vida…

-Entonces… ¿Tienes novia o qué? –La chica preguntó bebiendo un sorbo del jugo.

-No soy mucho de novias, pero sí tuve una este verano. Acabó bastante bien, le guardo mucho cariño, pero la vida sigue ¿No? –Dan recordó la idiota sonrisa que logró enamorar a Sally de Joe y la imitó, bastante bien por su parecido.

-Eso es muy dulce –Kim acarició su mano y sonrió- Me hubiera gustado terminar así de bien con el que solía ser mi novio.

-No me digas, es una lástima… no sé cómo alguien podría terminar mal contigo –Dan otra vez imitó la sonrisa de Joe, y vaya que resultaba… La chica se veía rendida a sus pies. Se produjo tensión, esa típica antes de dar el primer beso, y Dan supo que era su oportunidad. Él no era tan paciente como Joe, podía imitarle la sonrisa pero sus partes de allá abajo crecían con demasiada rapidez y gritaba por atención.

Pero entonces sintió como esos tacones que él ya conocía muy bien entraron al salón y tan sólo era el principio para que le bajara toda excitación. Tuvo que agrandar la distancia entre ellos para evitar la incomodidad, y diciendo entre dientes una que otra grosería, miró hacia la entrada encontrándose a Cuddy de pie, de brazos cruzados y mirándolos como si fuera un bicho raro.

Vaya madre…

-Hey ma' –Intentó decir con tranquilidad- ¿No trabajas hoy?

-No, hoy no –Cuddy miró a la chica y sonrió, una sonrisa bastante cínica sin duda- Hola, soy Lisa, la madre de Joe.

-Kim, estoy quedándome a pocas casas de aquí.

-¿Inglesa?

-Sí, vine de vacaciones unas semanas.

Dan observó que su madre no tenía intención de irse, lo que comprobó cuando se sentó en un sillón de la frente, mirándolos en forma analítica.

-Ma' –Dan se sentía incómodo- Oye… ¿Segura que no tienes un paciente o alguna clase en la universidad?

-Creo conocer mejor que tú mi horario de trabajo.

-¿Es doctora? –Kim sonrió- Yo quiero estudiar medicina, me postularé a Cambridge este año.

Dan suspiró, y a los minutos se dio cuenta que no era más que un tercero en la conversación de la chica con la que se pretendía acostar en unos días y la madre que le abandonó junto a un adicto cuando apenas tenía unos meses.

Las mujeres eran un problema, no había duda… ¿Por qué debían existir sus vaginas? ¿No podían tener busto plano como ellos y la cara llena de pelos? ¿Debían ser hermosas y de pecho y culo grande?

El sexo oral debiera hacerse en solitario, el problema de fondo se acabaría. Si los humanos fueran animales sin raciocinio en primer lugar, el sexo se practicaría sólo cuando la naturaleza lo pidiese, y no cada vez que a algún estúpido y pervertido tío se le partiese la gana.

Si el sexo no existiese, su padre no se hubiese fijado en los pechos y el _chiquito _culo de su madre, que más que culo le parecía una poderosa arma nuclear, la futura arma de los chinos sin duda, ojalá que nunca la conociesen o la tercer guerra mundial ya estaría en preparación.

Si el estúpido sexo no existiese él no existiría ni tendría que lidiar con su pene a punto de explotar en su pantalón ni ver la sonrisota idiota de su madre cagandole una cita.

Vaya rollo…

24 horas después…

Perfecto, tenía la casa para él solo. Su madre había salido furiosa esa mañana después de discutir con Joe al quejarse por arruinarle la cita. No obstante no estaba solo en la casa, escuchó a Matt en trabajar en el despacho, y su cara cambió cuando vio a su hermana entrar empujarle levemente al interior de su habitación. Sus planes al traste.

-¿Qué rayos te está pasando? –Bella exclamó una vez a solas con su hermano, en un inglés casi perfecto.- ¿Por qué discutes con mamá por una simple tía?

-¿Sabes hablar inglés? –Dan se sorprendió de la determinación de su medio hermana e intentó cambiar de tema- ¿Desde cuándo…?

-No sé qué diablos pasó en ese campamento, pero de algo que estoy muy segura que TÚ no eres MI hermano.

-¿Qué? –Dan se sintió descubierto, pero su actuación debía continuar- ¿Y quién sería según tú?

-No lo sé.

-Ahh… así que me acusas de ser una especie de alien sin alguna prueba de eso.

-¿Quieres pruebas? –Bella se acercó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos- No miras como lo hace mi hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Es ésa tu gran prueba? –Dan se largó a reír con ironía- No tengo tiempo para juegos niñita –Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida para escapar, salir al salón- será mejor que no te metas en mi camino…

-Mi hermano no odia a mamá –Dan se detuvo, sin mirarla. Bella arrugó el ceño- Y tú la odias.

-No la odio –Dan se sintió totalmente expuesto- Es mi madre, cómo he de…

-No sé, dime tú ¿Por qué la odias? –Se acercó a él, determinada a escuchar la verdad- ¿Por qué eres feliz viéndola enojar, le haces pregunta que SABES que ella no va a contestar, insistes en hacerla miserable?

-¡Ni siquiera he estado más de una semana en esta casa y ya te sientes en el derecho a decir qué hago y qué siento de mi madre! –Dan explotó- ¿Quién diablos te crees Boticelli? ¿Te sientes muy increíble y muy poderosa diciéndome esas cosas? No eres más que una niñita tonta y consentida que ha tenido todo lo que quiere siempre…

-¿Quieres otra razón por la que afirmo que no eres mi hermano? –Bella se alejó un poco, mirándolo con desprecio- MI hermano jamás me diría eso, ni trataría tan mal a mamá, ni sería tan indiferente con papá, ni haría nada de las cosas estúpidas cosas que tú haces.

-Cambié ¿Vale? Cambié. Y tú me tienes harto… eres tan o más molesta que Cuddy.

-Ahora es Cuddy, no mamá…

-¡Es la misma puta mierda!

-¡Por qué no me estás gritando en italiano!

-¿Qué?

-¡Joe siempre me grita en italiano, Joe jamás me dice niñita tonta, Joe sabe que sé hablar inglés tan bien como él, Joe ama a mamá, Joe NO eres tú! –Bella estaba llena de lágrimas- ¡Quiero a MI hermano, no a ti!

-¡SOY TU HERMANO, IDIOTA! –Dan golpeó tan fuertemente la pared que botó varias fotos que estaban colgadas ahí- ¿No me VES? ¿Eres ciega? ¿QUÉ MIERDA TIENES EN TU CABEZA? –Dan arrancó una fotografía de Joe de la pared y se la mostró a Bella con mucha brutalidad- ¡Dime en qué mundo él y yo no somos iguales!

-¿Él? –Bella no se dejó intimidar, aunque en su interior temblaba- Él…

-¡Soy tu hermano! –Dan se sacó la camiseta quedando desnudo del torso, mostrándole a Bella un cuerpo mucho más fibrado que el del verdadero Joe aunque igual de delgados, con una pequeña cicatriz en el abdomen - ¡Cómo no voy a ser tu hermano si somos iguales!

-Tienes…-Bella entrecerró los ojos. Joe no tenía ninguna cicatriz-.

-¡Y dime ahora cómo no la voy a odiar si gracias a ELLA tú ni siquiera me conoces! –Dan comenzó a romper con los puños todas las fotografías de Cuddy, quedando con los nudillos lleno de sangre- ¡Gracias a esa PERRA que tienes por madre!

-¡Te estás lastimando! –Bella intentaba detenerlo, pero Dan estaba fuera de control- ¡Ei, detente, por favor!

-¡Sí te mentí al decirte que no la odiaba, porque la ODIO, con todo mi ser, si por mí fuera ella estaría MUERTA! –Dan terminó de botar todos los adornos que habían en un mueblecillo del comedor y miró a Bella, con los ojos vidriosos pero sin llorar- Pero no te mentí al decirte que soy tu hermano…

Bella lloraba y temblaba, inmóvil en su lugar, incapaz de mirarlo. Miraba el suelo y como habían cientos de cristalitos con algo de sangre ensuciándolo. Tragó saliva y asustadísima, le habló:

-¿Dónde está Joe?

-Con papá.

Bella sintió un escalofrío. Todo era demasiado surrealista para ser verdad. Pensar que frente a él estaba su hermano, de quién hasta hace 5 minutos no tenía la menor idea, y que detrás de él hay 17 años de historia de la cual no tenía el mínimo conocimiento.

Dan salió de allí dejándola en medio del salón, ambos necesitaban estar solos. Bella fue a la cocina a por el recogedor y se dedicó a limpiar y reparar el destrozo que había hecho aquél chico, su hermano mientras miles de ideas, pensamientos y teorías confusas rondaban por su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Dan se encerró en el baño limpiándose con alcohol los pequeños cortes que él mismo se había hecho al golpear las fotos.

Salió del baño con la mano envuelta en un trapo para cortar las hemorragias y cogió el teléfono inalámbrico volviendo a encerrarse en el baño. Sentándose en el borde de la bañera. Marcó el número de su casa que se sabía de memoria.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo algo agitado- Bella lo sabe…

-Desde luego-contestaron al otro lado con voz preocupada.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **Let down and hanging around.  
**


	18. Let down and hanging around

Sigo en un shock depresivo post Harry Potter, pero me acordé de ustedes y decidí subir fic :D

Para los que leen mis fics, sepan que dejaré de ver House MD y que todos los fics que haga serán atemporales y en mundos paralelos, porque no pretendo seguir con la mierda de historia que llevan hasta ahora.

No lo adelanté el capítulo pasado, en este cap habrá una gran, **gran **revelación.

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Let down and hanging around  
[Let down – Radiohead]**

-¿Cómo está ella ahora?-preguntó Joe, algo preocupado por su hermana. Llevaban dos horas hablando.

-No sé… salió a dar una vuelta.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy bien idiota, sólo quiero que nuestro plan no se vaya a la mierda

-Bella no dirá nada. La conozco.-suspiró-.

-¿Y a ti, como te fue, has descubierto algo mas?

-No…del todo, pero hicimos un avance-dijo Joe sin explicarle nada más de lo necesario.-ya te contaré…

-Ok. Cuando tenga noticias nuevas aquí hablamos-Dan colgó y tiró el teléfono en la cama mirando el techo en el mismo momento que su madre entraba por la puerta, sin pedir permiso y se sentaba a su lado. Bufó. Otra charla más…

Cuddy frunció el ceño al ver las pequeñas heriditas que tenía en los nudillos y se los revisó.

-Bella habló conmigo –el corazón de Dan se aceleró en ese momento-.

-¿Si?-preguntó con miedo.

-Gracias.-Dan frunció el ceño sin entender-.

-¿Cómo?

-Me dijo que…fue una irresponsable por traer a ese chico, Alessandro a casa, que intentó propasarse con ella y tu la defendiste. Por suerte tu estabas en casa mi amor-le besó en la mejilla.

Dan respiró aliviado y asintió.

-Enseguida estará la cena-dijo Cuddy yendo hacia la puerta-No peleemos más ¿ok? Esta mañana me sentía fatal.

Dan volvió a asentir esta vez sonriendo levemente y cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada del todo, se relajó. Inconscientemente se pasó la mano por dónde su madre le había besado mientras le agradecía a Bella el estar de su parte. Tendría que hablar con ella, tal vez con su ayuda conseguiría mucho más.

Bajó a cenar. No había salido de su habitación en todo el día, tanto como para evitar a su madre como a su hermana, ya estaba harto, quería volver, no sabía en qué rollo se había metido.

La mesa estaba muy callada cuando él se sentó. Como siempre, ese silencio horroroso que le hacía escuchar cada maldito segundo del reloj. Los tres esperaban mirando sus platos que él se sentase, como siempre. Pero esta ocasión no había ningún tema que les interesase conversar. Cada uno estaba de alguna manera perdido en sus pensamientos. Él pudo notar aquella incomodidad.

-Siento la tardanza –Se excusó, intentando que ese silencio se acabase.

-Descuida –Cuddy le dijo como siempre, sonriéndole. Dan pensó que esa sonrisa ya le tenía harto, pero no era así. Ésta era una sonrisa diferente a la que usualmente su madre le otorgaba, una sonrisa que lo intrigaba. En sus ojos se veía soledad, tristeza, la sonrisa no era más que una simple máscara natural.

-_¿Bella, darás tú las gracias_? –Matt preguntó, sin ver ni a Dan ni a Cuddy.

-_En nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo, amén _–Matt y Bella se persignaron. Su hermana lucía muy seria, y cerró los ojos antes de comenzar a decir, en inglés- Gracias Dios por darnos un día más de vida, por los buenos y abundantes alimentos que tenemos –Bella abrió ligeramente los ojos mirando a Dan- y por cuidar a cada uno de los miembros de esta familia.

-Gracias señor –Concluyó Matt y se persignaron nuevamente- Provecho.

Comenzaron a comer, el silencio era insoportable. Cómo extrañaba esas cenas de macarrones con queso viendo el fútbol en el sofá con su padre.

Cómo lo extrañaba…

-Me llamaron del directorio –Matt dijo intentando aparentar tranquilidad en un ambiente que se cortaba con cuchillos- ha surgido algunos problemas con los últimos encargos, quieren que viaje a Inglaterra un par de días.

-¿Cuándo será? –Cuddy prácticamente no lo miraba, pero cuando lo hacía, era con una indiferencia verdadera y cortante.

-Mañana o pasado.

-OK.

No se dijeron más. Dan supuso que estaba frente a una especie de crisis matrimonial, pero intentó no tomarle importancia.

Sin darse cuenta, sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, ensuciando sus vendajes. Cuddy fue quién lo alertó:

-Amor, te está sangrando de nuevo –La endocrina se levantó, Dan intentó detenerla.

-Estoy bien, enserio…

-Espera, volveré en un segundo –Cuddy fue por el botiquín de emergencias, trayendo bioalcohol, un par de algodones y vendajes nuevos- Ven, te limpiaré en el sofá.

-_Lisa, él puede hacerlo solo_ –Matt miró seriamente a su esposa. Ésta le devolvió la mirada asesina.

_-¿Y cuál es el problema de que se lo haga yo? _

_-Lo malcrías… y luego nos da sorpresas como la que vimos hace unos días._

_-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?_ –Cuddy gritó- _Sólo le estoy cambiando las vendas a mi hijo. _

_-Que no tendría por qué tener si es que no se hubiera puesto a pelear igual que cualquier vulgar. _

_-¡Estaba defendiendo a Bella!_ –Cuddy se veía superada por la situación- _¿Sabes qué? Realmente no quiero discutirlo de nuevo, menos enfrente de los niños._

_-Niños… ya están bastante grandes ¿No?_ –Matt también se veía superado- _Este maleducado armando la fiesta del siglo, Bella y esos chicos raros que trae…_

_-¿Qué quieres decir? _

-Que si no los malcriaras serían mejores hijos –Matt lo dijo en inglés, como cada vez que quería tratar a su esposa de "tonta".

-¿Mejores hijos? ¡Por Dios Santo, tenemos los mejores hijos que cualquiera pudiera pedir!

Si bien el tono de voz de Cuddy aumentaba, Dan podía percibir como su fortaleza no. Le tomó la mano en forma inconsciente, como apoyándose por el contacto de su hijo, y continuó la discusión hasta que los gritos obligaron a Matt a levantarse de la mesa.

Cuddy respiró profundamente y continuó limpiando la herida de Dan, con los ojos vidriosos y aguantando las ganas de llorar. Dan lo percibió:

-Oye… no tienes que pelear por mí -Dan se sintió realmente mal, ella lo estaba defendiendo- Si yo cometí el error en primer lugar…

Cuddy, a pesar de su evidente tristeza, le sonrió. Era una sonrisa tan honesta y linda que le causó un escalofrío al americano.

-No me importa –Cuddy dijo al fin, besándolo tiernamente en la mejilla- Te defenderé de todas maneras.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres mi hijo –Dan sintió como un aire frío y doloroso recorrió su cuerpo. Un sentimiento que se contrastaba a la emoción de oírle decir eso, a sabiendas que todo resultaba ser una mentira- Y porque lo eres absolutamente todo para mí. ¿Vale?

-Vale…

Dan tomó su mano con algo de timidez, sintiendo otro increíble y cálido beso en su mejilla. Le siguió un abrazo, una frase dulce y un simple y hermoso Te adoro de su madre.

Y le había llamado madre…

Princeton

Joe salió del baño luego de darse una larga ducha. Necesitaba pensar, reflexionar, unir cabos sueltos en todo este lío familiar. Había demasiadas cosas que no cuadraban, demasiados vacíos en esta historia que su hermano y él intentaban reconstruir.

Salió con una toalla en la cintura caminando a su habitación, pero en la mitad del pasillo su padre lo interceptó. Lucía furioso.

-¿Qué diablos hacías en el baño?

-Nada… me lavaba el cabello –Joe iba a seguir su camino, pero House lo detuvo con un golpe en el tórax- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar –House sacó de su bolsillo el brazalete que Joe había encontrado- Adivina dónde lo encontré.

-No sé –Joe seguía con la misma expresión, pero estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Te haces el idiota ahora? ¡Estaba en tu habitación!

-¿Estabas espiando? –House le dio en el estómago con el bastón- ¡Qué mierda te pasa, cuál es tu problema!

-Creí haber sido bastante claro cuando eras niño: a mis cosas NO te metas.

-Sólo es un brazalete, ni que fuera la gran cosa –Joe se tocó el estómago y gimió de dolor- ¡Estás loco!

-Ya te lo advertí –House ya se había dado vuelta.

-Sólo es un estúpido brazalete que le diste a mi mamá ¿Verdad?

House paró y Joe se preparó para cualquier agresión de su padre.

-¿Qué has dicho? –El nefrólogo lo miró con odio- Repítelo.

-Que el brazalete solía pertenecer a mamá.

-¿Mamá? ¿Desde cuándo tú tienes una mamá?

-Desde siempre, sólo que no pregunto por ella.

-Ya te lo dije cuando eras niño –House apretaba el bastón dejando sus nudillos blancos de la ira- Tú no tienes una mamá.

-¡Sí la tengo!

-Si ella fuera una madre de verdad no te hubiera abandonado.

-¡Algo debiste haberle hecho! –Joe tembló al decirlo, más viendo la cara de desconcierto de su padre- ¡Algo debió pasar para que se fuera!

-¿Sí? ¿Y robándote un brazalete de ella lo ibas a descubrir?

-¡Sólo quería saber algo de ella!

-¿Quieres saber algo de ella? –House golpeó la pared con su bastón, dejando un pequeño agujero, sobrepasado de rabia- Ella, un puto y simple día, decidió que me odiaba demasiado como para seguir conmigo, me dejó un bolsito con todas tus cosas, un papel con instrucciones de cómo prepararte leche y a ti y se largó. ¿Me has oído? SE LARGÓ.

-¡Debe haber una razón! ¡Tú debes saberla!

-¿Razón? ¡Sintió miedo! ¡Sintió pánico de fracasar, de ser un desastre, de no ser la mejor! –Sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecer, los gritos se sentían a cuadras- ¡Esa mujer era una puta obsesiva, narcisista y controladora que a la primera señal de derrota decidió huir!

-¡Mentiroso, tú debiste haberle hecho algo!

-¡Sí, claro, ahora todo es culpa mía!

-¡Tú eres un puto cabrón que debió lastimarla y por eso nos abandonó! –Joe corrió a su habitación y se encerró- ¡Seguramente por tu CULPA ella se fue!

-¡Abre la maldita puerta!

-¡Yo no tenía la culpa de que fueras un cabrón, yo no tenía por qué quedarme contigo, no es justo!

Joe lo gritó con todas sus fuerzas, produciéndose un horrible silencio luego de eso. Esperó la respuesta de su padre o de frentón que tirara abajo la puerta, pero nada pasó. Sintió como cojeaba hasta a algún lado lejos de ahí y no volvía a hablar.

Joe no supo qué decir. Sólo atinó a vestirse y salir por su ventana.

Habitación de Bella.

Dan tocó un par de veces la habitación de su hermana. Se fijó que no estaba cerrada con pestillo, pero aún así, lo que menos planeaba era romper su privacidad. No después del tremendo favor que le había hecho.

A los segundos Bella abrió. Ya vestía un sencillo piyama rosa de dos piezas, de conejitos. Tenía amarrado su cabello en una coleta y ya estaba libre de maquillaje, sólo era ella a punto de dormir.

Dan se sintió intimidado por su propia hermana menor.

-Hola…

-¿Qué quieres? –Bella le preguntó, ahorrándose el preámbulo- No le diré nada a mamá, si por eso viniste.

-No, no… no vine por eso. ¿Puedo pasar?

Bella le hizo pasar y cerró la puerta. Dan entró a la típica habitación soñada de cualquiera niña: todo rosa, muchos peluches, pósters de sus grupos favoritos, equipo musical, televisor, un gran espejo… Y una foto muy grande enmarcada de ella y Joe en un recital.

Dan se quedó mirando la fotografía más del tiempo necesario. Bella se percató.

-Fue en uno de los conciertos de Coldplay.

-Lucen bien.

-Supongo.

Bella se sentó en su cama y Dan se sentó en un sofá de enfrente. Se produjo un largo silencio entre los dos.

-¿Está tu mano bien? –Bella preguntó a los minutos, mirando la mano vendada de Dan.

-Sólo es una herida, no es la gran cosa –Dan suspiró- Gracias por salvarme el trasero con mamá.

-¿La has llamado mamá?

-Bueno… eso es ¿No? O sea, al menos eso hemos supuesto Joe y yo.

-¿Puedo…puedo saber qué diablos pasa? Digo… me han cambiado a mi hermano ¿Sabes? Y no sólo eso, me han regalado otro, entonces no sé, me he perdido en alguna parte…

-Vale, te contaré… Joe dice que eres confiable.

Princeton

Joe estuvo largas horas recorriendo la ciudad, sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido.

Ese puto House. ¿Qué pensó su madre cuando estuvo con él? Es un idiota irresponsable, un bastardo a quién sólo le importa él mismo. ¿Cómo su hermano sobrevivió? No entendía como Dan se mantenía algo de cuerdo, con alguien como él ¿Quién no enloquecería?

Maldecía el día que decidió hacer este cambio. Jamás debió venir, desde que llegó ha sufrido decepción tras decepción. Quería volver con su hermana, con su papá… con su madre. Dios, extrañaba tanto el olor de su madre, sus abrazos, sus caricias… Y encima Dan no la aprovechaba.

¡Cómo quería volver!

Abrió la puerta de su casa suspirando, entendiendo que aún quedaban semanas antes de volver a su vida. Y ni siquiera sabía como volvería… como harían para que Dan volviera a Usa y él a su propia casa. Sólo sabía que debía sobrevivirlas de alguna manera, el hombre algo bueno debía tener….

Pero su conclusión se esfumó tan rápido como el viento. Le encontró tirado en el suelo, inconsciente o dormido, sabrá Dios cuál, junto a una botella casi vacía de whisky y un vaso en su mano.

Impulsivamente se acercó a él, olvidando todo pensamiento negativo y sólo enfocado en saber si estaba bien, si acaso no había muerto de intoxicación…

-Papá –Dijo, dudando, doliéndole el llamarlo así- Papá, despierta…. Papá! –Comenzó a angustiarse, el hijo de puta no despertaba- ¡Papá, hey, despierta!

Al fin el nefrólogo se despertó; o al menos dio muestra de estar aún entre los vivos. Gruñó y murmuró algo inentendible, y Joe respiró aliviado.

-Hombre, te has pasado esta vez…

-Vete al demonio –House no era capaz ni de abrir los ojos del pedo que traía.

-Ya, ya, vale… pero antes de irme al demonio te llevo a la habitación ¿OK?

-Déjame tranquilo…

-No te dejaré tirado aquí –Joe tomó su brazo e intentó levantarlo- ¡Vamos House, ayúdame, no puedo solo!

House hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y se apoyó en el cuerpo de su hijo. Le miró intensamente y rió con torpeza. Joe no entendía.

-¿Qué es lo divertido?

-A veces, sólo a veces… te pareces a tu madre.

Joe se quedó sin palabras. Dan muy bien le había dicho que su padre nunca hablaba de ella, y ahora le decía abiertamente el parecido con su progenitora. No lo entendía.

-¿Por qué la dejaste ir?

Sintió la adrenalina correr por su sangre, ésa era su oportunidad. Jamás encontraría otro momento en verle tan expuesto.

-Ella… ella sólo se fue –House cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Joe- Un día, de la nada, ni siquiera se despidió… Ella sólo dejó una nota… la pulsera que le había regalado… y a ti.

Joe nunca pensó sentir lástima por su padre hasta ese momento. Vio en sus ojos tanta tristeza y melancolía que una horrible sensación le atravesó el cuerpo. Por un momento, un leve momento, pudo verse a sí mismo cada vez que sentía pena de verdad…

Sólo que él tenía a su madre, y a Matt, y a Bella… incluso a Dan, ahora. Él en cambio estaba solo, solo con un hijo a quién no ve hace 17 años y le odiaba.

Sí, lástima fue lo que sintió por él.

-¿Por qué… por qué la dejaste irse? ¿Por qué no fuiste por ella?

-No pude hacer nada… borró todo de ella que lo involucrase conmigo –Sonrió, con tristeza, mirando a cualquier punto, recordando en su mente lo vivido casi 17 años atrás- Incluso… incluso se borró de tu acta de nacimiento… todo para no verme… para no hablarme… TODO.

-Pero… pero yo era su hijo –Joe no le costó ponerse en el lugar de Dan, en ese momento se sintió hablando por su hermano, a través de sus sentimientos- ¿No le importó dejarme?

-Busca… busca en la segunda tabla de mi habitación –House puso cara de náuseas y comenzó a caminar con dificultad hacia su dormitorio. Joe le ayudó hasta recostarlo en su cama- Sonríes como… ella ¿Te lo he dicho?

-No.

Joe esperó de pie que House se durmiera, lo que no tardó en llegar.

Sintió una horrible confusión, la que se decidió a aclarar cuanto antes. Levantó la tabla señalada por su padre y encontró un pequeño agujero ahí. Lo que encontró le dejó sin palabras.

Florencia

Cuddy pasó por delante de la puerta de Bella, estaba entreabierta y podía ver la luz encendida. Iba leyendo unos papeles por lo que no prestó atención a nada, salvo a la imagen de sus dos hijos tumbados en la cama de la chica, hablando y riendo. Por fin algo de normalidad en la casa. Cerró la puerta disimuladamente y siguió su camino hasta su propia habitación.

-En serio... ¿Le hiciste un pendiente a Joe?-dijo Bella sorprendida, por toda la historia.

-Si…tendrías que haber visto su cara… era de terror.

Bella se lo imaginó y no pudo contener las carcajadas y finalmente suspiró.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo-miró por la ventana-tu nulidad en el italiano, que tuvieras de repente más amigos que yo y montaras una fiesta…-miró a Dan casi fulminándolo con la mirada-que me miraras las tetas descaradamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo hice eso?

-Si. Es asqueroso. Eres mi hermano.

Dan se vio algo cohibido e intimidado por la chica. Por primera vez en su vida se sonrojó.

-Lo siento, nunca he tenido una hermana, siempre veo a las chicas de tu edad, como eso, presas fáciles.

-Eres idiota-bufó-pero… eres…mi medio hermano-dijo aun sorprendida.-

-Si, y te prometo que no volveré a mirarte de otra forma, eres mi medio hermana-le pellizcó el brazo.-

-¡Au!

-Eso hacen los hermanos ¿No? Pelear haciendo esas cosas…

Bella no pudo más que sonreír y devolverle el pellizco mientras Dan aullaba de dolor.

-Sabes, no podré mirarte por que…en realidad-Dan sonrió maliciosamente-estas más plana que una plancha.

-¡Idiota!-se tiró prácticamente sobre su hermano con el almohadón para pegarle y por raro que pareciese Dan disfrutó de ese momento.

La suerte de ser una adolescente era eso, que; había aceptado su relación como medio hermano y había creído su historia al momento, a un adulto le costaría más aceptar sus sentimientos, sus miedos a conocer a otra persona cercana y tenerla habitando en su casa, a confiar en él como el mismo había empezado a hacerlo con ella, como dos hermanos.

Como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Sabes…-después de un rato de peleas de almohadas, Bella se sentó, completamente despeinada y acalorada-deberías cambiar tu actitud.

-¿Qué?

-Sacarías más de ella si cambias tu actitud…si la conoces mejor.

-No empecemos…

-De verdad, ella no es como crees, Danny.

-No me llames así ¬¬-pudo ver la cara de satisfacción de Bella al haber encontrado algo que le molestaba al chico-y si no lo es. ¿Por qué me abandonó?

Bella sintió compasión por el chico, y ella misma sintió curiosidad por saber por que su madre había cambiado de vida radicalmente dejando a un hijo con su anterior pareja para iniciar una nueva vida lejos de su hijo, con otro hombre para tener otro bebé, en ese caso: ella.

-No lo sé-musitó pasando su mano por el brazo. Dan se levantó para salir de la habitación.

-Sólo piénsalo. Yo te ayudaré… pero no trates mal a mamá.

Dan simplemente asintió sin saber si podría cumplir esa condición de la chica. Se giró para ir a su habitación, pero justo antes de salir la vocecilla de s u hermana lo detuvo.

-¿Podré hablar con Joe por teléfono?

Dan sonrió desde la puerta y asintió, salió y dejó a la chica con los mismos sentimientos que él. Completamente confundidos.

Princeton, al día siguiente

Al otro lado del océano, Joe no podía parar de darle vueltas a todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. En sus manos sostenía la carta escrita por puño y letra de su madre el día que los abandonó. La misiva estaba pegada con celo por varios trozos, trozos que su padre se había preocupado de reconstruir una de las tantas veces que seguramente la había roto. También tenía una foto de ella y su hermano Dan, como una foto de él mismo, muy de bebé, en sus brazos. Pero la que más llamaba su atención era una de él y ella besándose tiernamente en una plaza.

La sonrisa de su madre... la sonrisa de él…

¿En qué momento las cosas habían cambiado?

¿En qué momento su madre tomó la determinación de borrarlo a él del mapa, olvidarse de Dan, tomar un par de pañales y huir?

La carta seguía ahí y no hacía más que leerle. Una y otra vez, intentando comprender…

_Querido Greg: No puedes imaginarte la pena que siento ahora mismo, escribiéndote esto…  
Lo siento mucho. Quizás jamás puedas comprenderlo, quizás ni siquiera yo lo comprendo del todo.  
Te amo… Te amo tanto como la primera vez, cuando todo iba bien.  
Pero… pero yo no puedo seguir así.  
Sí, soy una cobarde, lo sé… _

_Pero no puedo verte cada día y sentir que mi único deseo es que vayas al hospital y no regreses hasta que yo ya esté dormida. _

_No soporto otra pelea, otro grito, otra discusión… _

_Te odio, te odio quizás como nunca pensé odiar a nadie. Y eso es lo que me hace tan miserable, porque te amo tanto como te odio, y estos sentimientos parecen tan compatibles en mí que no lo aguanto…_

_No soporto odiarte cuando estás conmigo, y amarte tanto con la sola idea de perderte, de que me dejes, de que esto se acabe…_

_Decidí borrarte, mi amor, decidí pretender que jamás exististe en mi vida. Por eso me fui… por eso ahora estoy tomando un avión a un lugar donde jamás me encontrarás. _

_No puedo sacarte de la vida que tenía en Princeton, sé que aunque te pida que terminemos, volverás… quizás yo misma te pida volver, cuando despierte queriéndote hacer el amor y tú ya no estés. _

_Por eso decidí que la única forma era reiniciar. Era construir una nueva vida, desde cero, una vida sin ti. Una vida donde volver contigo no sea una alternativa, donde tu nombre no suene nunca más… _

_Si decidí dejarte a Danny… es porque sé que él será el único que te haga superar esto que he decidido hacer. No era capaz de abandonarte, llevarme a toda tu familia y olvidarme de ti. Jamás hubiese podido vivir con eso. Sé que al menos con mi pequeño lo superarás, por él… porque sé que jamás permitirás que algo malo le pase, aunque seas un irresponsable, sé que lo amas lo suficiente para estar bien por él._

_Además… además él es muy fuerte ¿Sabías? Él jamás se ha resfriado, él llora y ríe mucho, le encanta la música tanto como a ti, come bien, le gusta gatear, recorrer toda la casa buscando algo que meterse a la boca… Es igual a ti…_

_Joe es muy enfermizo… sé que lo amas tanto como a Danny, sé que es injusto que te haya dejado solo a uno… lo siento tanto amor, siento tanto hacerte esto…_

_Pero Joe no está preparado para estar contigo, él es un bebé muy débil aún. Él ni siquiera gatea, le cuesta comer, se enferma con mucha facilidad… sé que lo amas, sé que cuidarías de él… pero él me necesita ¿Sabes? Me necesita demasiado…_

_Te dejé todo lo necesario para que cuides a Danny, podrás contar con la ayuda de la niñera también. Quizás te cueste darle la leche… a él le encantaba la mía, pero se acostumbrará. _

_Yo… Dios… LO SIENTO. Pero yo no puedo… ¿Vale? No puedo…_

_Si alguna vez Danny te pregunta por mí, dile que lo amo… Por favor, sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo… pero si alguna vez me perdonas, dile que lo amo… _

_Aunque ahora no lo creas, te amo a ti también._

_Por favor… Olvídame._

_Lisa._

House abrió la puerta de golpe, empujándola con su bastón con un aspecto horrible.

-¿Ya has terminado?-dijo seco, con tono hiriente, visiblemente molesto.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Se lo esperaban? me encantó escribir la carta, ojalá haya sido de su agrado.

Próx. capítulo: **This bond between us can't be broken**

Algunas cosas mejoran, otras no tanto..**  
**


	19. This bond between us can't be broken

**This bond between us can't be broken ****  
[You'll be in my heart – Phil Collins]**

-¿Qué, estás sordo? –House insistió, viendo a su hijo como si se tratase del peor ser que pisaba el planeta- Te pregunté si has acabado de meterte en lo que no te incumbe.

-¿Te abandonó? –Joe no se iba a dejar intimidar por él, así le valiese un bastonazo de su padre- Ella… te abandonó.

-Sí, sí, triste historia… ¿Qué quieres, que me ponga a llorar sobre tu hombro y te diga los malos tiempos que tuve que vivir? ¡NO ME JODAS!

-_ Joe es muy enfermizo… sé que lo amas tanto como a Danny, sé que es injusto que te haya dejado solo a uno… _-Joe le releyó un fragmento de la carta de su madre, mientras que su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en el siguiente movimiento- ¿Quién es Joe, papá?

Se sintió raro preguntar por él mismo, pero de verdad ésa era una pregunta que necesitaba hacerle. Hasta ese momento, para House, él era su hijo, Dan, el crío problemático que siempre había criado. Él, Joe, jamás había salido a colación. Aún no era tiempo para aclarar las cosas, pero ésta era una excelente oportunidad para saber un poco más.

-¿No es obvio? –House sonrió con amargura- Tu hermano. Se lo llevó tu madre cuando se fue.

-¿Tengo un hermano? –Joe se hizo el sorprendido, era parte de la actuación. Él debía seguir siendo Dan un tiempo más- Él… ¿era menor?

-Mayor que tú, en realidad –House intentaba mantenerse firme a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía el tema- por unos 4 minutos. Eras un cabrón incluso antes de nacer, prácticamente tuvimos que obligarte a salir –Los ojos del nefrólogo se volvieron sombríos- Joseph… él estuvo listo antes, pero se enredó en el cordón umbilical. Cuando logramos sacarlo le costó respirar, pero finalmente todo salió bien –House lo miró directamente y un leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- Tú, idiota, no tenías nada amarrado, estabas perfectamente sano… era simplemente el ocio de tener que pasar por la vagina de mamá y aprender a usar tus pulmones, seguro que incluso ahí en su placenta te diste cuenta del trabajo que te llevaría eso. Siempre fuiste un vago, tío…

Joe no comprendió qué cosa le hizo sonreír así, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Primero, House… nunca mostró gesto de negarlo a él, a Joe, ni de hacer como si no le importase. Le contó simplemente lo que él le preguntó, sin profundizar pero tampoco ocultar nada. Le llamó Joseph, pero no hizo gesto de odio ni de rencor. Su expresión era rara, sin duda, pero aún así, no sintió como si hablase de un hijo bastardo o alguna de las tantas cosas que Joe estaba seguro que House pensaba.

Él simplemente sonrió cuando volvió a pensar en Dan, en el hijo que le tocó criar. Y Joe estaba seguro que desde que había llegado, House no le había sonreído ni una sola vez, ni le había dicho algo lindo ni había dado muestra de amarlo.

Pero en ese momento, cuando ya se había encontrado tan expuesto, lo único que le hizo sonreír, aunque sea muy poco, fue el ver y recordar a Dan, a su hijo… Realmente le amaba, ese insensible idiota que había conocido casi dos semanas atrás, realmente amaba a su hijo.

¿Y si le amaba a él también?

-Entonces… -Joe pensaba en qué decir, en cada pro y en cada contra, en todo- Tengo un hermano… llamado Joe, que está con esa mujer, perdido en algún rincón del planeta.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué… no has sabido nada de él?

-No.

-¿No te has preguntado cómo está?

-Con lo controladora y obsesiva que era tu _madre,_ y que seguramente sigue siendo, estoy seguro que es el hijo prodigio y perfecto que siempre quiso tener.

-Madre… -Joe sintió euforia- Nunca la habías llamado así.

-Bueno, ya que estamos en plan "clímax" de culebrón, tenía que decírtelo. Los bebés se hacen de a dos, se les llama papi y mami, ellos usualmente se casan, crían a sus bebés, son felices, pelean por qué escuela poner a su hijo y sobre qué servicio de salud. Luego, cuando ya están más grandecitos, se pelean sobre si el crío puede fumar, beber, tener sexo, usar condón… ya sabes, lo normal. En nuestro caso, hijo mío, mami decidió llevarse a uno de los bebés y dejarle al otro a su irresponsable papi.

-Papá –Joe se sorprendió cómo House lograba restarle importancia al asunto- ¿Nunca más supiste de él?

-No se me es muy difícil hacerme una idea de cómo está… Es tu gemelo, por Dios.

-¿No sabes ni siquiera dónde vive?

-Nope.

-¿No has intentado buscarle?

-Tu madre lo dejó muy claro en su carta –House se fue a la cocina- Es mejor dejarlo así… y lo digo por ti también.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que mejor sigas perdiendo tu juventud en fiestas y no te obsesiones en encontrarla a ella o a Joseph. No quiero que los busques ¿Vale? Las cosas deben seguir como están.

-Como si fuese a gastar mi tiempo buscándolos –Joe fingió- Has estado con putas mucho mejores que la mujer de la foto…

-JO, y eso que no has visto sus pies –House le lanzó una cerveza a Joe, quién se largó a reír. Lo de los pies era verdad- Apuesto que ahora como está más vieja, le han salido juanetes y ya no hay zapato que aguante.

-Probablemente.

Joe por primera vez rió con House… con su padre.

Florencia

-¿Estás listo?

-¿Para?-preguntó Dan, sin animo de levantarse del sofá.

-Deja de holgazanear-Cuddy le tiró la chaqueta-te espero en el coche en 5 minutos-salió de allí mientras los tacones resonaban por toda la sala.

Dan se giró y se quedó mirando a Bella que pasaba para subir a su habitación, esta se encogió de hombros. El joven House se levantó y salió.

-¿A Dónde vamos?-Dan entró en el coche y se ató el cinturón de seguridad al mismo tiempo que Cuddy en silencio arrancaba el coche.-¿Eh?

-Ya lo verás…

-Dímelo!

-Joe…

-Mamá! ¬¬

Cuddy no contestó y continuó conduciendo e hizo lo mismo durante todo le trayecto. 30 minutos después aparcó en una calle algo alejada del centro.

Dan se bajó del coche.

-¿Y ahora me dirás?

-Sólo quiero pasar un rato con mi chico…-Cuddy le pasó el brazo por el hombro, con algo de dificultad por su altura-quiero que hablemos…y por eso decidí que fuéramos al museo como otras veces…

-Pero…-Dan pensó que él odiaba los museos, si le agradaba el arte, el arte abstracto, pero no ir a los museos y pasarse horas contemplando un cuadro-yo…no…-miró la cara de su madre-vayamos… ^^

Princeton

El ruido del motor y de los coches al pasar era como un estruendo. La boca abierta de Joe era el reflejo de su sorpresa al ver dónde le había llevado su padre.

-¿Un circuito de Nascar? –dijo cerrando la boca, tragando saliva, le daba algo de miedo- Pero esto…

-No te flipes-House cojeaba delante suyo hacia la entrada- Más quisiera que pudiéramos conducir uno de esos… pero no somos ricos.

-¿Entonces?-Joe llegó a su lado-

-Vamos al Karting de ahí-señaló la entrada. House no perdió detalle al ver la sorpresa de su hijo, si era cierto que hacía 2 años que no iban por allí, pero de ahí a esa reacción había un trecho. No obstante no dijo nada y siguió caminando en la misma dirección.

House entró, enseñó su carnet que le acreditaba como socio y fueron a por un casco y un traje especial. Joe caminaba en silencio observándolo todo, nunca había conducido uno de esos, pero le atraía en sobremanera, sobretodo por poder pasar tiempo con su padre y comprobar si realmente no era tan malo como parecía.

-¡DAN!-House le estampó el casco en su estomago llamando su atención, haciéndole volver a la realidad-vamos hijo, que luego iremos a otro sitio.

-¿A dónde?

-Todo a su debido tiempo-House sonrió-

-¿Y por que haces esto?-Joe se subió en uno de los coches y se ató el cinturón, colocando los pies en el acelerador y el freno, no parecía tan difícil y mirando a su padre como se colocaba en el coche azul de su izquierda.

-Por que creo que necesitamos volver a pasar tiempo juntos…-se encogió de hombros-.

-¿Mariconadas, papá?-preguntó Joe, sonando muy como lo haría Dan.

House miraba al frente, viendo como el color del semáforo cambiaba. No dijo nada. Simplemente aceleró dejando atrás al muchacho.

Un segundo después, cuando reaccionó, Joe aceleró casi colocándose al lado.

-¡QUIEN PIERDA PAGA LAS COPAS DE DESPUÉS!

Florencia

Cuddy miraba un cuadro con atención mientras Dan con cara de aburrido caminaba a su alrededor. Se entretenía con todo lo que había ahí, y era bastante difícil.

Suspiró. Cuddy no entendía…Joe amaba el arte y era una de las cosas que compartía con Matteo, incluso con ella, no obstante notaba a su hijo demasiado ausente, demasiado perdido.

Sin hacer alusión a ese detalle se acercó al joven, abrazándole por la espalda, y besando su cuello. Dan no pudo evitar tensarse y sentir un escalofrío.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer un helado?

-¿No quieres ver más museo?-se giró, separándose.

-¿Tú quieres?

Dan negó lentamente sonriendo como ella.

-Sabes…podríamos…-Dan se quedó callado, mientras Cuddy le hacía un gesto para que continuara-

-¿Qué?

-Nada…

-Dime, ¿que quieres cariño?

-Podríamos ir a Venecia, tomar un helado allí.-dijo decidido, con una sonrisa, dispuesto a pasar tiempo con esa mujer que prácticamente era una desconocido para él, pero que, era su madre y debía darle una oportunidad. Comprobar por que su padre se enamoró de ella y que no fuera sólo por la belleza que aún conservaba.

-Está a casi 3 horas de aquí…

-Ya-Dan agachó la mirada y Cuddy aprovechó para apartarle parte del flequillo, despeinado.

-Vamos-Cuddy tiró de su mano con determinación para ir a la salida- llegaremos a la hora de comer… damos un paseo en góndola, comemos unos ricos raviolli y un helado y para la noche estaremos en casa, que te parece?

Dan no pudo más que sonreír y caminar, al contrario de lo que esperaba, muy tranquilo.

Princeton

Joe se apoyó en la barra del primer pub que había entrado, varias horas después, tras haber pasado la tarde en el karting y en una sala de juegos jugando al billar. House le echó un último vistazo a su moto aparcada fuera y entró siguiendo a su hijo.

-¡Has hecho trampas!

-Lo siento enano, pagas tú.-House sonrió a la camarera-Dos Whiskys.

-Señor él…

-Vamos…-le guiñó un ojo-es mi hijo, y tiene 21.

-Pero…

-Papá…no me apetece algo tan fuerte, mejor dos cervezas-Joe sonrió y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras caminaba por la barra en busca de sus bebidas. Prácticamente no perdía detalle de él.

-Si sigues así…harás que chorreen sus bragas.

Joe bufó al escuchar el comentario tan ordinario de su padre.

-¿Qué? ¿Será que no?

-Será…que si pero… tengo otras cosas en mente…

-Ya…-House se giró observando el bar.

Venecia

-¡Eh! Esa albóndiga era mía!-Cuddy se quejó mientras peleaba con su tenedor intentando quitar la albóndiga del plato de espaguetis de su hijo. Éste se reía divertido. -¿Estuvo bien el viaje en góndola no?

-Si…la verdad nunca había ima…-se quedó callado-no recordaba estos canales tan estrechos.

-Hacía 3 años que no veníamos, es normal, además recuerdo la última vez, como pasamos corriendo por aquél puente-dijo señalando un viejo puente-¿recuerdas?

Dan asintió disimulando. No sabía nada de esa historia.

-Aquél día llovió horrores, y aquél Inglés borracho se cayó por el puente al canal…al parecer desde aquél día pusieron carteles, que estaba penado beber en la calle-ambos se echaron a reír. Dan pudo disfrutar del entusiasmo de su madre contando esa historia y otras más durante toda la tarde. Y sinceramente, le agradaba pasar rato con ella.

Princeton

-¿Otra?-Joe se negó rápidamente al terminar su segunda cerveza-¿En serio estas bien Dany-boy?

-No me llames así, y si estoy bien, sólo pretendo emborracharte para llevar tu moto.

-Ni lo sueñes-House dejó su birra a medio terminar en la barra y se levantó en dirección a la diana, para jugar a unos dardos.

Joe se quedó sentado en su taburete mirando como su padre lanzaba los dardos uno a uno. Tras haber pasado el día con él, entre confesiones, risas y demás, había descubierto que tras la primera impresión, ese hombre era…realmente diferente a como pensaba, pero aun quedaba un trecho para descubrir el por qué su madre se había enamorado de él.

Se levantó y se acercó hasta dónde estaba cogiendo un dardo y lanzándolo justo al centro. Sonriendo arrogantemente a su padre.

-Dime…House…-House enarcó una ceja al ver el tono y el nombre que había utilizado, su hijo era un vacilón nato-Si te gano, respondes a tres preguntas que yo quiera?

House se lo pensó durante un segundo. Él era competitivo a rabiar, por lo que asintió enseguida.

10 minutos después, se lamentaba de haberlo hecho. Ambos salían del bar para ir a la moto de House y posteriormente a casa. House iba más avanzado mientras Joe le daba la brasa.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-se frenó de golpe girándose.

Joe lo pilló de sopetón.

-¿Qué viste en mi madre?

House tragó saliva. Si se esperaba preguntas de ese tipo, pero no tan directa, no utilizando la palabra "madre".

Sin dudar, respondió.

-Sus tetas.

-Oh vamos!

-Ok…aparte de eso…-pensó durante un segundo-su manera de dominarme, de saber sacar lo mejor de mi, de apoyarme en todo-House hablaba sin percatarse todo lo que estaba diciendo, lo hacía mirando el suelo, no se atrevía a mirar a su hijo-su forma de sonreírme por las mañanas... ¿Qué más?

-¿Sientes lo mismo por mi niñera?-House le miró sorprendido-Lo sé desde hace tiempo… para algo soy un House-dijo orgullosamente-.

-¿Eres tonto?

-Vale, eso me responde.

-Ultima oportunidad.

-¿Te gustaría volver a verla?

-¿A quién?-House intentó disimular. Sabía perfectamente a quién se refería-.

-House ¬¬

-Siempre, no lo dudaría un momento, a pesar de que…la odio.-dijo sincero-me encantaría volver el tiempo atrás.

Joe se quedó pensativo. Y no le quitaba razón a su viejo, ella lo había dejado así, sin más… algo de resentimiento era lo justo, lo normal.

House se subió a la moto y la encendió haciendo volver a la realidad a Joe, que se subió detrás.

5 horas después…

Ambos gemelos estaban tumbados en sus respectivas camas, en realidad, en la de su hermano, cada uno en su casa temporal. Dan miraba el techo, después que su madre le hubiera arropado como un niño y escuchaba sin prestar mucha atención como su hermano le contaba todo el día que había vivido con su padre.

Echaba de menos esas salidas con House, no obstante había disfrutado de su día con Cuddy y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, tanto era así que de vez en cuando una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro al recordar alguna anécdota de la tarde, un beso o un abrazo.

-¿Dan? ¿Estás ahí?-preguntó al otro lado Joe, cuando se cansó de hablar.

-¿Qué decías?

Joe siguió hablando sin parar, mientras Dan miraba la foto que se habían hecho en la góndola con su madre. La guardaría para siempre…sobretodo cuando tuviera que marcharse de ahí, una vez se hubieran enterado de todo.

escuchó lo que dijo su hermano al otro lado, sobre lo que había descubierto sobre los sentimientos de su padre. Algo que él jamás se había atrevido a preguntar ni siquiera a pensar en obtener una respuesta tan sincera del nefrólogo.

-[…] Y es por eso que creo, que deberíamos decirle la verdad…

-¿QUÉ?-justo en esa frase, Dan reaccionó-¿Cómo dices?

-Tenemos que hablar con ellos, decirles lo que hemos hecho…

**Continuará…**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **You really broke my heart.**

Una importante revelación y una relación que se destruirá.

Con mucho amor, Saru y yo :)**  
**


	20. You really broke my heart

Siento muchísimo la tardanza! estuve sin compu, por eso. Ojalá les guste :D:D!

**Saru:** Laury, gracias por los saludos de cumpleaños!

Por lo demás, enjoy...

* * *

**You really broke my heart  
****[The hardest part – Coldplay]**

Florencia

Cuddy se levantó desnuda de la cama a ponerse su ropa interior. Revisó su celular, era la mitad del día, tenía un paciente en media hora. Desde la ventana de la habitación se podía ver la ciudad de Florencia en plena explosión, estaba en un departamento del centro de la ciudad.

Unas manos masculinas abrazaron su cintura por detrás. Cuddy sonrió.

-No lo intentes ¿Eh? Ya te he dicho que me debo ir.

Las manos del hombre siguieron acariciando su cuerpo, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la endocrina. Sus labios comenzaron a besar su cuello mientras que con la punta de los dedos bajaba lentamente su ropa interior.

-Eres muy porfiado ¿Sabías? –Cuddy se volteó mirando con una sonrisa a un hombre unos 10 años menor que ella, muy apuesto, piel morena, ojos verdes, típico italiano- Tengo un paciente en media hora y debo preparar el cumpleaños de Joe.

-Lo que significa que aún tenemos veinte minutos para divertirnos –El hombre empujó levemente a Cuddy hasta la pared para besarla de lleno en los labios, metiendo sus manos por su entrepierna y acariciando su ingle con mucho talento- ¿No te quieres quedar un rato más?

Cuddy iba a responder pero un mensaje le llegó al comunicador. La endocrina lo miró y apretó un poco sus labios, pensativa. El hombre esperaba impaciente con una mano en su trasero.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Le preguntó luego de varios segundos.

-Matt llegará por la noche –Cuddy no tenía expresión en el rostro- Supongo que no podremos vernos como lo habíamos planeado.

-No sé por qué sigues con él –El hombre se alejó y se puso la ropa interior. Cuddy se subió la suya otra vez.

-No hablaremos de eso Antonio ¿Vale?

-Ni siquiera lo amas.

-Tú no sabes eso.

-¿Por qué lo engañas?

-¿Quieres que dejemos de vernos? –Cuddy comenzaba a molestarse.

-Sólo responde… ¿Tienes más amigos además de mí?

-No, y no tengo por qué contestar estas preguntas –Cuddy ya estaba vestida.

-¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo la primera vez?

-Porque estaba ebria, infeliz, caliente y tú emitías unas feromonas que definitivamente alteraron mi estrógeno… ¿Feliz? –Abría la puerta de entrada, lista para salir.

-Pero ya no estás ebria –Dijo con un tono más bajo, pero mirándole con seriedad.

-Pero aún soy infeliz –Cuddy sonrió con ironía y salió dando un portazo del departamento.

Y así se cumplía poco más de medio año desde que su aventura comenzó.

Antonio, un italiano que vivió gran tiempo en América y volvió a su país natal recién el verano pasado, era un joven doctor graduado hace sólo un par de años de la universidad de Yale.

Se conocieron cuando éste ingresó al hospital donde Cuddy trabajaba para comenzar a hacer su práctica en traumatología. Hablaron, hubo química, una cosa llevó a la otra y en una fiesta del hospital acabaron acostándose.

Eso fue 6 meses atrás. Juraron olvidarlo, tener simplemente una relación profesional, pero apenas 2 semanas luego se repitió. Y de ahí en adelante.

Lisa esperaba simplemente el momento en que volviese a sentirse feliz para terminar su aventura con él. Pero ese día parecía nunca llegar.

Princeton

-¿Está todo bien? –Wilson le preguntó a su amigo, ambos viendo televisión en la oficina del nefrólogo.

-Dan me tiene cabreado –House respondió con seriedad, luciendo realmente preocupado.

-¿Más de lo normal?

-Dan no me cabrea saliendo a fiestas o follando como idiota… eso es normal a su edad, por mí que siga disfrutando varios años más.

-¿Entonces?

-Está raro, me pregunta mucho por Cuddy…

-¿QUÉ? –Wilson se impresionó- ¿Te ha preguntado por ella?

-Desde que llegó del campamento. Es un problema cuando a un House se le mete una idea en la cabeza.

-¿Y qué le has dicho?

-Traté de dejar el tema… pero hizo una que otra trampa y acabé diciéndole.

-¿Diciéndole qué?

-Que ella se fue y lo dejó conmigo… ah y que tiene un hermano gemelo –House le restó importancia.

-O.O

-¿Esa cara? Tarde o temprano lo iba a saber…

-¿Enserio pretendes que me crea que no te importa?

-Está en la naturaleza del hombre preguntarse sus orígenes.

-Ya, ya… ¿Y entonces cuál es el problema? Sabe lo que tiene que saber.

-Que conozco a mi hijo, Wilson, y algo no está bien.

-Deja de pensar en eso…

Pero House no se lo quitó de la cabeza en todo el día.

3 días después

Florencia

-Dan…Dan…

Dan se despertó con pereza. Estaba cansado, ayer se había quedado hablando hasta tarde con Joe y sólo quería dormir. _A la mierda las madres, _pensaba cada vez que Cuddy le despertaba, como en esa ocasión. Abrió los ojos lentamente, quedando boquiabierto:

En la mesa de estudio había un desayuno gigante con una variedad incontable de cosas para comer. También había 3 paquetes de regalo a los pies de su cama y su madre, su hermana y Matt parados al frente, Cuddy con un pastel con 17 pequeñas velitas alrededor. Todos sonreían, Dan se sintió intimidado.

-Cumpleaños feliz –Comenzaron a cantar todos, riendo ante el shock del ojiazul- Te deseamos a ti…

Dan sintió un nudo en la garganta. Jamás en su vida habían hecho algo así por su cumpleaños, el gesto era único. Miró a Bella como preguntándole qué hacer, y ésta sólo sonrió y pestañó disimuladamente, diciéndole sin palabras que se relajara y se dejara llevar.

La canción acabó y comenzaron a aplaudir. Cuddy le puso la torta a la altura de su cabeza y con un tono muy tierno le dijo:

-Pide un deseo, mi amor.

Dan asintió. Miró los ojos verdosos de su madre mirarlo y supo enseguida qué deseo pedir.

_Ojalá algún día me quieras tanto como quieres a Joe…_

Apagó las velas y otros aplausos se escucharon. Cuddy dejó la torta en el velador y se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo, recostándose encima y casi cortándole la respiración. Dan intentaba alejarla:

-¡Mamá, no puedo respirar, ya bájate…!

-¡TAAAAN GRANDE QUE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ! –Cuddy reía y no dejaba de darle suaves besos en toda la cara a Dan.

-Yo también quiero –Bella saltó encima de ambos- ¡Yo también quiero amor!

-¡Bájate…! –Cuddy tampoco podía respirar bien- ¡Hoy es el día de mi hijo, no de ti, fea!

-¡TODOS son días para tu hija preferida y consentida, mamá!

-¿QUIEREN BAJARSE? –Dan intentaba apartarlas- ¡BÁJENSE!

Pero los tres reían a carcajadas. Matt miró el reloj y con algo de impaciencia les hizo parar. Le dio un gran apretón de manos a Dan junto con un fraternal beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños hijo, yo debo ir a trabajar pero trataré de llegar para cenar ¿Vale?

-Vale –Dan respondió fingiendo ser Joe.

-Adiós cariño –Le dio un beso a Bella y luego un beso en los labios a Cuddy- Nos vemos en la noche…

-Llámame si no alcanzas a llegar –Cuddy le dijo antes de que Matt se fuera. Éste asintió y salió. Cuddy se recostó a un lado de Dan y Bella seguía sobre él- ¿Qué quieres hacer para tu cumpleaños cariño?

-No sé, me da igual –Dan acariciaba su mano en forma inconsciente, sonriendo como idiota por todo.

-¡Vamos al parque de diversiones! –Bella exclamó.

-No es tu cumpleaños Bella –Cuddy rodó los ojos.

-Está bien mamá, yo también quiero ir –Dan sonrió.

-¿Enserio? Pensaba que no se te daban esos juegos.

-No… pero hoy tengo ganas de ir.

Princeton

Joe recordó su último cumpleaños. Cómo cada año se despertó con los cariños de su madre y luego de su hermana, con una tarta, recibiendo regalos y con miles de anécdotas de recuerdo.

Ese día, su 17 cumpleaños lo estaba viviendo totalmente diferente. Estaba en USA, con su padre y al contrario que en Italia y por mucho que lo esperó; no despertó ni con tarta, ni con abrazos y no contaba tener ninguna anécdota para recordar de ese día.

Entró en la cocina encontrándose a su padre con el rostro tras un informe, concentrado mientras tenía una taza de café en sus manos.

-¿Buenos días?

House le miró y mientras se rascó la barba de más de tres días le miró.

-Buenos días…

-¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?

House pensó.

-¿Viernes?

Joe asintió, bufó y se sentó en la mesa sirviéndose café.

-10 de agosto…

-¿Y?-House simplemente se hacía el despistado-.

-Nada…-dijo haciendo un gesto.

Padre e hijo se tiraron un buen rato en silencio.

-Esta noche saldré…-House se sentó en frente a su hijo-.

-Que bien-masculló.

-Sabes...te pasa algo, por que…si no, ya te habrías levantado me hubieras gritado que cumples 17-Joe frunció el ceño-y que piensas salir toda la noche de fiesta… ¿no vas a hacer nada?

-Nope-Esta vez fue Joe quien escondió su rostro tras el periódico-pero si tu…

-No, no, no… lo celebraremos juntos… como adultos.

-Papá…

-Nada de peros-House sacó de su bolsillo una pelota de baseball y se la tiró, arrugándole el periódico-feliz cumpleaños.

Mientras el nefrólogo salía de la cocina, Joe no pudo evitar mirar la pelota, antigua, usada, pero con una firma. Él no sabía nada de Baseball por lo que tendría que hablar con Dan para agradecerle a su padre en condiciones y que no descubrieran su tapadera. No obstante, no pudo evitar sentir algo parecido a la alegría, reflejado en esa semi sonrisa que irradiaba en su rostro, restando así la nostalgia que sentía al estar separado de su madre, precisamente ese día.

Bar

Joe intentaba esconder su cara de tres metros de cualquier forma. Si ya le disgustaba tener que beber una que otra cerveza para disimular, tener que tragársela hasta en su cumpleaños le parecía el colmo.

¿Qué clase de padre hace algo así?

Qué putada. Y lo peor es que debía aguantarlo. Él era Dan, su estúpido y alcohólico hermano Dan.

-¿En qué piensas? –House le sacó de las nubes- ¿En tu mami de nuevo?

Joe guardó silencio.

¿Sería ese el momento apropiado para sacar de nuevo el tema?

Algo le dijo que no.

-¿Por qué he de pensar en ella? –Le miró con una sonrisa picarona- Quizás seas tú quién piensa en ella.

-En su culo, sin duda –Joe hizo una expresión de horror al imaginarse a House tocándole el trasero a su santa madre. House rió- No pongas esa expresión, está vieja pero apuesto que el culo sigue igual.

Joe pensó que estaba en lo correcto, lo que le pareció más repugnante aún**. **Se sentó en la barra con su progenitor y esperó a que eligiese por él. House parecía esperar lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No pides viejo?

-Es tu cumpleaños, puedes pedir tú.

Joe miró a su papá. Algo extraño había en sus ojos, lucía deseoso por oír qué respondía. Recordó a Dan, que bien le había advertido que con House jamás se podía fiar, que él siempre planeaba algo.

¿Y si les estaba descubriendo? No podía permitirlo.

-Se me apetece un… mojito.

House le miró, impresionado. Joe sonrió victorioso, sin tener puta idea lo que era un mojito, sólo había oído a Matt decir que con un par de ellos mamá sí se ponía muy cariñosa.

Suplicando que no hubiese pedido la cosa más podrida del planeta esperó a que llegase su vaso. House sólo lo observaba.

Florencia

-¡Oh vamos mamá!-Bella se reía algo apartada de los dos, comiendo algodón de azúcar viendo como Dan intentaba llamar la atención de su madre- ¡Vaaaa!

Llevaban todo el día dando vueltas por el parque, riendo, pasándolo en grande, comiendo comida basura y montando en atracciones de todo tipo. Tiovivo, autos de choque, atracciones de agua, pero ya, para acabar el día, Dan tras haberse subido solo a unas cuantas atracciones de calificación extrema, como las montañas rusas, suplicaba a su madre para que lo acompañara.

Cuddy miró a su hijo entre extrañada y divertida, confusa y sobretodo aterrada. A diferencia de a House, a ella le daba pavor hasta una Noria. No soportaba las grandes alturas.

-¿Qué te ha dado con subir a esos cacharros?

-MAMIIII.-Dan hizo una pataleta, riendo-Hemos hecho casi hora y media de viaje… ¿Por qué no?

-Por que…

-Es mi cumpleaños!

-Eso, ma' es su cumpleaños-intervino Bella, mofándose-debes complacer al bebé.

-Está bien-Cuddy se resignó-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Ahí-Dan señaló emocionado, la mejor montaña rusa de todo el parque. Los parques de atracciones de USA, no eran comparables al resto del mundo, como muchas otras cosas, sin embargo aquél parque era uno de los mejores de Italia, y aquella atracción era…simplemente magnifica.

-Ah…no…no nonono-la doctora se puso nerviosa-No no no no me pienso subir a eso…

Dan fingió tristeza, haciendo un puchero, mirándole con esos ojos suplicantes mientras Cuddy sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que se parecía a House, los mismos ojos azules, brillando con la misma expresión cuando deseaba conseguir algo de ella.

-Joey…

-Mamá…

-No sé…no entiendo por que tanto empeño-Cuddy se giró y pudo observar como estaba sola hablando, Dan había corrido a hacer cola. –Tu hermano está loco…

Bella sonrió y se sentó en un murito mientras seguía con su algodón y con el iPod esperando a que ellos bajaran y finalmente marcharse a casa tras un día lleno de diversión. Miraba las fotos que se habían hecho, y estaba agradecida por tener otro hermano.

Princeton

-Qué tengas cuidado hombre –House llevaba casi en brazos a Joe, que luego de 4 mojitos había olvidado que tenía piernas- Oooh vamos, que ya llegamos al auto.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Joe se afirmó de su padre y siguió caminando como pudo, viendo cómo todo le daba vueltas y no podía parar de reír.

-Al menos te ríes algo en tu cumpleaños.

-¡Me encaaaaantó el mojito, papá! –Joe sonreía como tonto, jamás pensó en su vida vivir algo así- ¡Me encantó TODO!

-Qué bien, sólo mide cuanto bebes a la próxima, ¿Vale?

-Vale… -Sin previo aviso, Joe le dio un beso en la mejilla a House, quien se quedó mirándole como el bicho más raro y asqueroso de la selva- ¿No puedo besarte?

-Eh… ¿No?

-¡ERES MI PADRE Y TE BESO COMO SE ME DA LA GANA! –Joe lo volvió a besar, seguido de un abrazo tan intenso qué ni él mismo se lo creía- No eres tan malo…

-¿Pensaste que sí?

Joe se apoyó en el hombro de su padre, sintiendo algo extraño al oír la pregunta de su padre.

-Sí –Le confesó, cerrando sus ojos y quedándose junto a él- Lo siento.

-Lo siento yo, Joey.

Joe se quedó sin palabras.

Florencia

Casi llegaba su turno, cuando Cuddy pareció dudar.

-Te recompensaré con lo que quieras…-tragó saliva notando su corazón a 1000. – Por FAA- dijo como una niña pequeña.

Dan sonrió y avanzó, sentándose en el sitio de la izquierda, mientras Cuddy más a la derecha, estaba en el extremo de la atracción.

No podía creer que por su hijo, finalmente había accedido a montarse en la montaña rusa invertida más grande de Europa. Poniéndose a 100km/h a una altura de 50 metros del suelo y con loopins de 360º.

La atracción comenzó a avanzar subiendo lentamente. Cuddy movía sus dedos, agarrándose con fuerza a la mano de Dan, mientras este gritaba emocionado.

-Oh dios…OH dios…-estaba Pálida, el carrito se acercó más a la pendiente, y finalmente descendió consiguiendo la velocidad máxima mientras Cuddy gritaba casi quedándose sin voz –!

A su lado su hijo, reía como un niño disfrutando, jamás había visto a Joe así. Suspiró y siguió gritando, mientras aquello daba vueltas e intentaba desconectar, deseando que el minuto de sufrimiento parara y poderse bajar de allí sin llegar a vomitar hasta la primera papilla.

Pero, por mala suerte, su sufrimiento no acabó, ni el suyo, ni el de ninguna persona que le acompañaba en esa -no-diversión. Durante una recta, a la misma altura anterior, y sin previsión alguna el vagón de la atracción frenó bruscamente, dejándolos parados.

-¿Qué… pasa? ¿Qué PASA? Oh dios mío…vamos a morir…-pudo escuchar como una muchacha tan histérica como ella, gritaba detrás suyo pidiendo socorro-.

Dan miró a su madre, sin saber por que la atracción había parado intentándola calmar, mirándola tranquilamente. No se decían nada con palabras, bastaba la mirada.

-Mamá….mamá tranquila, está todo bien.

-No! NO! NO ESTA TODO BIEN! –Cuddy no pudo evitar y miró hacía el lado y hacía abajo, pudiendo ver la tremenda altura a sus pies.- VAMOS A CAER…ESTO NO DEBERÍA HABER PARADO…NO AQUÍ! LES PIENSO DENUNCIAR!

Los segundos se les estaba haciendo eterno, las luces de la ciudad más cercana brillaban en el atardecer.

-¡QUIERO BAJAAAAAAAAR!-Lisa movió los pies, nerviosa-¡QUIERO BAJAAAAAAAAR!

Por mucho que gritaran, nadie les escucharía.

-Mamá….esta bien ¿OK?-Dan apretó su mano, intentando calmarla-.

-NO DAN! NO ESTÁ BIEN!-gritó histérica. En su mente sólo pensaba en que jamás podría decirle la verdad a Joe si morían, en que jamás, podría reencontrarse de nuevo con su otro hijo, con Dan, pedirle perdón, decirle que le amaba. Su mente estaba colapsada de recuerdos, de pensamientos en él que ni siquiera se paró a pensar en lo que decía. Los nervios le llevaron a un estado de shock que no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo-yo…tenía que decírtelo, debería habértelo dicho…debería perdonarme…

Dan estaba pálido mirando a su madre, se había visto descubierto. Le había pillado… Ahora era él, el que también deseaba bajarse de esa atracción cuanto antes, ya fuera vivo o con los pies por delante. No podía enfrentarse a esa mirada, no quería hacerlo.

-Ma…má…

Cuddy no contestó.

En ese instante la atracción arrancó de nuevo. Ambos se agarraban con fuerza, bajaron una bajada mucho más lento que como debería ir, cogiendo el looping tan lento que pensaban que iban a caer en cualquier momento o que se pararían de nuevo. Finalmente y tras dos giros más y una curva llegaron al final, frenando tres veces, de nuevo bruscamente.

Los dos soltaron todo el aire que contenía sus pulmones, así como la demás gente gritaba de alivio.

Al llegar al principio de la atracción, quitándoles el arnés de seguridad, Cuddy se bajó primera, reclamándole al muchacho por la atracción, éste no dijo nada, ni por que se había parado ni nada para alarmar a la demás gente. Cuddy echó a andar hacía dónde estaba Bella, mientras Dan la siguió.

-Espera.-la agarró antes de llegar a su destino, mientras escuchaban por los altavoces que habían cerrado la atracción.

Lisa le miró seria.

-Me has llamado Dan…

-¿Qué? No... ¿Qué hablas, Joey?-Cuddy acarició su brazo. No supo que decir, no estaba segura si le había llamado Dan o no, si de verdad tendría que enfrentarse a su hijo, explicarle quien era Dan, contarle toda la verdad y rezar para que no quisiera conocerle.-Estás nervioso, pero ya todo está…

-CUDDY.-Dan reaccionó dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba. Había sido producto de su histerismo, y se lo negaba, ni siquiera se lo confesaría ahora que tenía oportunidad. Maldita fuese.-¿Quién es Dan?

-No sé de que me hablas, Joseph.

Bella llegó en ese momento.

-¿Qué tal fue?-dijo sonriendo.

La endocrina y su hijo estaban parados en medio, mientras la gente que bajaba de la atracción pasaban por su lado. Ninguno dejaba de mirarse.

-Se…paró la atracción.

-¿Qué?-Bella los miró sorprendida.

Cuddy se puso a explicarle a su hija lo mal que lo había pasado, ambas fueron caminando adelantadas hacía la salida, mientras Dan pensativo iba detrás. Ya no sabía que hacer con esa mujer, iba a volverlo loco. Ahora más que nunca entendía a su padre cuando ni siquiera quería nombrarla.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **A better place to play**

El primer cara-cara de Joe y House, y todo empeora para Dan y Cuddy.

**Dejen review! :D  
**


	21. A better place to play

**A better place to play  
[Don't**** look back in anger – Oasis]**

Princeton

Joe vomitó por enésima vez esa mañana. Jamás se había sentido tan mal, estaba de muerte. La cabeza le dolía horrores y encima estaba todo el lío con su padre.

No se atrevía a mirarle. Todo era demasiado extraño.

-Toma –Miró hacia arriba y vio a House en la puerta con un vaso de agua y una bolsita de bicarbonato- Para la resaca.

-Gracias… -Joe se lo tomó y volvió caminando a paso torpe a su habitación. Se recostó en la cama y se sintió observado por su padre, por lo que cerró sus ojos e intentó guardar la calma, la tormenta sin duda se avecinaba- Entonces… ¿Ya lo sabes?

Abrió los ojos y vio a House con la mirada algo perdida, serio, pensativo, ni enojado ni entristecido, no sabría decir qué pasaba por su mente.

-Hiciste lo posible, pero hay cosas que ni en un millón de años podrías imitar de Dan.

-Lo sé.

Se miraron largo rato. Por fin hablaban en el mismo idioma, sin esa muralla que los separaba llamada identidad. Ahora era Joe quien hablaba con House y no Dan. Al fin.

-¿No estás enojado?

-¿Debería?

House se sentó frente a él en la cama y comenzó a jugar con un balón que tenía encima. Joe pensaba en qué responder.

-Bueno… te mentí.

-Yo también.

-Tu hijo está al otro lado del mundo gracias a mí.

-Tú también eres mi hijo.

-Te odiaba.

-Tenías motivos para hacerlo.

-Me estoy tratando de disculpar ¿No puedes simplemente enojarte, regañarme y luego aceptar mis disculpas como un padre normal? –Joe suspiró, no sabía qué pensar.

-Y yo te estoy diciendo que no hay nada de lo que debas disculparte –House le miró con una expresión algo comprensiva, no había perdido la paciencia en todo ese tiempo, lucía tan tranquilo como siempre- Eres un crío, tienes derecho a preguntarte quién eres.

-Yo sé quién soy.

-No, no lo sabes.

-Hace 2 días ni siquiera sabías qué existía. No me hables como si me conocieses mejor que yo.

House sonrió, lo que intimidó a Joe.

-No bebes, no fumas, no sales de noche, eres bueno en el fútbol y en deportes, eres respetuoso, un buen chico…

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo lo sé? Es básicamente el proyecto que tu madre les tenía preparado a los dos. Has cumplido con todas sus expectativas.

Joe se sintió herido. Apretó sus puños, se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

-Entonces no soy más que una excelente marioneta de mamá.

-No sé, dime tú.

-¡Soy tu hijo bastardo! ¿No deberías estar pidiéndome disculpas o algo?

-Hace un momento tú me pedías disculpas a mí.

-¡ESTOY CONFUNDIDO!

-Y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo.

Joe se apoyó en la cama y volvió a cerrar los ojos, la cabeza le mataba. Lo estaba estropeando. Todos sus planes se estaban yendo por la borda, estaba quedando en ridículo frente a él.

-Entonces… ¿No me piensas explicar qué diablos pasó con nuestra familia? –Dijo al fin, dándose por vencido, viéndose sin escapatoria.

-Seguro ya lo sabes.

-Quiero oírlo con claridad.

-Ya te lo expliqué hace unos días.

-¡Explícamelo a mí, a Joe!

House lo miró con seriedad.

-Con tu madre teníamos una relación, una rara relación, pero una relación a fin de cuentas. Un error de cálculo, de condón o de lo que sea, hizo que se embarazara de ustedes. No estaban planeados, ya lo puedes saber, pero aún así, jamás pasó por nuestra mente el abortarlos.

-Oh… gracias –Joe estaba enfurecido.

-No estábamos listos para algo más serio, pero al tenerlos nos obligó a apurar las cosas. En unos pocos meses todo se había ido a la mismísima mierda.

-¿Por culpa de quién?

-¡Por culpa de ambos! –House levantó la voz, enojado- ¡Así son las relaciones Joseph, se cometen errores de los dos lados, no todo es como tu madre seguramente te lo pintó!

-Me dijo que eres un drogadicto alcohólico que la hacía miserable.

-Pero yo no fui quién la abandonó.

-¡La hacías miserable!

-¿Y eso le daba el derecho de dividir y repartir a sus propios hijos? –Joe guardó silencio y bajó la mirada- ¿A negarle el derecho a Dan de conocerla, de tener que alimentarle con leche preparada porque ella estaba al otro lado del mundo dándote su caliente leche a ti?

-Ella se equivocó…

-Y yo también lo hice.

-Tú…

-Tú no sabes lo que tu madre y yo vivimos. Tú sólo tienes su versión, no puedes ser tan idiota para dejarte llevar sólo por eso, ¿No fue tu madre quien cambió y falsificó sus certificados de nacimiento?

-Eso…

-No te digo que ella es más culpable que yo, te estoy diciendo que tanto ella como yo podemos hacer muchas cosas cuando algo se nos mete en la cabeza. Somos los dos tan pecadores como el otro.

-Ella… -Joe no sabía que más decir- Ella no los hubiera abandonado si no fuese algo que de verdad necesitara hacer.

House asintió. Se miraron fijamente.

Florencia

-Dan, ¿Todo está bien?

El chico se giró sorprendido al escuchar a su hermana. Ambos estaban en el balcón, apoyados en la barandilla, mirando al horizonte.

-Si, tranquila, todo está bien.

Bella puso su mano sobre la de su hermano y lo miró.

-En eso si te pareces a Joey

Dan frunció el ceño.

-Él…-sonrió con añoranza recordando a su hermano- Aunque estuviéramos en el titanic, hundiéndonos, todo estaría bien.

-¿Le echas de menos no?

Bella asintió.

-Pero también he aprendido a aceptarte a ti-Se abalanzó abrazándole, sin esperarse eso de la chica-Eres mi hermano-Dan sonrió abrazado a la chica. Al menos aquello le había reconfortado un poco.

Bella se separó de él y se le quedó mirando.

-Es por ella ¿no?

Dan asintió

-Sólo habla con ella. Díselo.

-Hace 2 días que no sé nada de Joe, no sé como están las cosas allí…pero creo que él debería.

-Al cuerno con eso, piensa en ti ahora mismo-musitó-tal vez tu padre ya sabe lo de Joe, o no, pero tu tienes derecho a hablar con tu madre.

Dan sonrió, aquella niñita alocada a veces tenía una madurez impresionante. Se parecía a su madre…

-Gracias hermanita.

-De nada tonto-le volvió a abrazar y dándole un beso en la mejilla entró en la casa para salir por la puerta principal, había quedado para ir al cine, mientras Dan se encerraría en su habitación, esperando a que su madre regresara de trabajar. Matteo regresaría de noche de un viaje de negocios. No tenía nada que hacer y se sentía fuera de lugar en esa casa, que al fin y al cabo, no era suya.

1 hora después…

Dan pareció escuchar un ruido en el pasillo. Al parecer su madre había llegado, era momento de ir a hablar con ella. Suspiró y cerró el laptop dirigiéndose a la habitación de su madre.

Cuddy se dejó arrastrar por aquel hombre tan apuesto por su habitación hasta la cama, dándose apasionados besos en el camino, entregados a la pasión y el desenfreno. La endocrina se sentó encima de él, rozando con fuerza su miembro, arrancándole la camisa y sacándose la blusa ella también.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse la hizo detenerse. Se volteó nerviosa, quedando horrorizada al ver que era su hijo quién había entrado, mirándole con un shock inexplicable.

-Joe… -Alcanzó a decir justo antes que su hijo saliera corriendo de ahí. Se levantó como resorte de ahí y poniéndose la blusa salió tras él- ¡Joe, espera, por favor!

Fue inútil. Dan no se detuvo y Cuddy aún tenía a su amante en la habitación, siéndole imposible salir tras él.

¿Qué diablos pasaba por su mente? Era obvio que alguno de sus hijos iba a estar en casa ¿Cómo se le ocurrió llevar a su amante ahí?

Además de caliente, idiota.

Sintió una angustia y miedo terrible, pero no fue por el miedo a que Joe le contase a Matt, si no el simple hecho de la decepción que su hijo debía estar sintiendo por ella en esos momentos.

Y era así.

Dan no dejaba de correr no sabía por dónde, su cabeza iba a explotar, ya todo le había superado.

¿Qué diablos se creía su madre? ¿Abandonó a su padre y ahora engaña a su marido?

No comprendía como alguien tan bueno podía equivocarse tanto. No se lo podía quitar de la cabeza. Era demasiado. No la aguantaba. No más.

3 a.m.

-¡Lisa por Dios, vuelve a la cama, deja ya de preocuparte por ese irresponsable! –Dijo Matt desde su cama, evidentemente cansado y muy hastiado al ver que su esposa no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro, vistiendo su bata de dormir y mirando por inercia hacia la ventana cada 5 segundos- ¡Lisa!

-¡Son las 3 a.m., cómo esperas que no me preocupe!

-Tiene 17 años, sabe bien cómo cuidarse el trasero.

-¡Pudo pasarle algo!

-¡Se le pasaron, pero los vasos de ron!

-¿Y eso te tranquiliza? ¡A mí no!

-¡Dios Santo, ven a dormir!

Cuddy iba a responder pero ambos sintieron como la puerta principal del piso inferior se abría brutalmente. Ambos corrieron al encuentro de su hijo:

-¡Joe…! –Cuddy se quedó inmóvil al ver a su hijo entrar. Estaba totalmente borracho apoyado en una pared- Mi amor…

-¡Te lo dije! –Matt explotó, furioso- ¡Te dije que simplemente estaba de fiesta por ahí!

-Matt por favor cállate –Cuddy se acercaba a paso lento a su hijo, quién no decía palabra, sólo luchaba por mantenerse de pie- Joe…

-¿No piensas decirle nada, enserio? –Matt estaba indignado- ¡Te tuvo horas con el alma en un hilo por estar de fiesta con sus amigos y no tienes ninguna mejor idea que coger su mano y decir cuánto lo amas! ¡Increíble!

-¡Por Dios Matteo mantente fuera de esto!

-¿Fuera de esto? ¡Él es mi hijo también, soy parte de esto quiéraslo o no! –Matt se acercó a Dan con toda la intención de golpearlo, pero Cuddy se puso entre medio- ¡Apártate Lisa, le daré lo que se merece!

-¡Él es MI hijo! –Cuddy gritó fuera de sí, aterrada porque a su hijo le tocasen un pelo- ¡Y YO decido que hago con él!

Un silencio mortal se produjo entre los dos. Matt no sabía qué decir, se había quedado sin habla. Cuddy aprovechó esos instantes para reflexionar en lo que había dicho, pero al parecer era tarde:

-Matt…

-Tienes razón –Cuddy intentó abrazarlo pero éste la alejó, aún sin poder creérselo- Es tu hijo, claro, sólo es tu hijo…

-No quise decir eso mi amor…

-¿Sabes, Lisa? –Cuddy bajó la mirada, apenada- De verdad pensé que 16 años con él me daban el título de padre, lamentablemente me equivoqué…

-¡Matt!

Matt salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo. Cuddy tocó su frente tratando de comprender qué tontería había hecho, pero otra preocupación volvió enseguida a su mente:

-Joe… -Dan estaba tirado junto a la pared, prácticamente dormido. Cuddy se sintió destrozada, jamás en su vida se imaginó verlo así- Hey…

-Tengo…sueño –Dijo como pudo House, escondiendo el rostro de su madre.

-Ven, vamos a tu habitación –Cuddy no podía explicar la pena que sentía. Se sintió reviviendo uno de sus miles recuerdos 16 años atrás, con el verdadero padre de su hijo- Cógete de mi hombro.

-Noooooo, quiero…quedarme aquí.

-Vamos hijo, pon de tu parte, no puedo levantarte sola –Cuddy consiguió tomar a Dan y apoyarlo en su hombro- Vamos cielo, ayúdame un poco…

Dan a duras penas se levantó, ayudado por su madre. El chico sintió como todo se movió a su alrededor, y que lo único seguro eran los brazos de su madre.

Lo único seguro…

-Todo está bien –Cuddy le susurró con dulzura- Pon algo de tu parte y lograremos llegar ¿Vale?

-Mamá… -Dan se abrazó fuertemente a ella, quizás como nunca lo había hecho. En ese momento, sólo entre sus brazos podía sentirse seguro y tranquilo. Su olor la embriagaba, quería permanecer ahí por siempre, olvidando todo lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí- ¿Te…te avergüenzo?

Cuddy dejó escapar una lágrima de sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. Acarició el cabello de Dan y le dio suaves besos en la mejilla, diciéndole:

-Yo jamás me sentiría avergonzada de ti, mi cielo…

Dan escuchó esas palabras muy fuertes y claras atravesar sus oídos. Un impulsó que jamás había sentido. Una oleada de calor que recorrió sus venas quemándole el interior. Algo así como amor…

-Te quiero –Pronunció, temblando, tratando de no pensar en lo que decía- No tienes idea… cuánto te quiero…

Cuddy rió en forma boba y volvió a darle suaves besos en su mejilla. Él estaba ahí, ebrio como nunca, maloliente, había provocado una pelea con su esposo, no se podía sostener solo… y ella seguía ahí, sonriéndole, dedicándole bellas caricias que jamás nadie le había dado alguna vez.

-Vamos a tu habitación…

Cuddy lo llevó por el pasillo con dificultad, pero más aún por las escaleras. Afortunadamente, llegaron a la segunda planta sin mayores daños que un golpecito en la cabeza de Cuddy y un arañazo a Dan.  
Pero Dan comenzó a ponerse algo pálido y hacer gestos de tener muchas nauseas. Cuddy suspiró y lo llevó al baño de su habitación, dejándolo con la cabeza dentro del retrete justo a tiempo para que su hijo expulsara toda la basura que se había tragado horas atrás.

-Creo que jamás me acostumbraré a esto –Cuddy rió sentada junto a él, viéndolo vomitar- Estas cosas no las hace una madre ¿O sí?

-Definitivamente NO –Dan dejó de vomitar para mirarla por un momento. Cuddy lucía mucho más tranquila que hace un momento- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Porque eres mi hijo y no dejaré que te hundas en la mierda? Literalmente.

-Las otras madres estarían… llorando en su habitación o gritando el mal hijo que han parido…

-¿Crees que jamás tuve tu edad? –Cuddy sonrió- Sólo es una estúpida borrachera…

-Peleaste con Matt.

-¿No estabas vomitando o algo?

Dan volvió a vomitar casi al instante, asqueado. Cuddy acarició su espalda y suspiró, apenada por el estado de su hijo. Dan se apoyó en la orilla del retrete y miró a Cuddy muy cansado, diciéndole:

-Debo ser lo peor que ha pasado por tu vida…

Cuddy frotó su frente haciendo un gesto de resignación. Sacó una toalla y limpió el rostro demacrado y sucio de Dan, mirándolo con ternura. De rodillas frente a él lo abrazó dulcemente y le susurró:

-Apestas a mierda… y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida entera ¿Entendido? –Dan asintió y se recostó en las piernas de Cuddy, cansado- Eres tú el que no sabe cuánto te adoro…

-Si tan sólo me lo dijeras a mi…una vez…-musitó Dan cerrando los ojos ahí mismo.

Princeton

Joseph había dejado a un lado a su padre por un rato, necesitaba ver a una persona. Extrañamente habían pasado los dos últimos días juntos, pasando rato juntos, riendo, hablando de todo. Por fin, podía decir que tenía algo parecido a un padre. Si Matt se había comportado como el perfecto padre, pero, el vínculo que le unía a House era diferente. Y por muy cafre que pensara que fuera, era su padre y tenía su punto divertido. Jamás pensó que llegaría a ese punto y aún le quedaba demasiado por recorrer, pero por ahora, se soportaban, habían vuelto a correr en los Carts, y por lo menos le había contado un par de historias que había vivido con su madre.

Llamó a la puerta frenéticamente, hasta que 13 abrió al otro lado, con el ceño fruncido, viendo a Joe bastante contento.

-Lo sabe…y no está enfadado.

13 sonrió y lo abrazó feliz por el chico. Ambos se necesitaban.

-¿Quieres tomar algo y hablamos?-La chica se apartó de la puerta dejándolo pasar.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **This is my final fit. **

Capítulo especial para Dan y Cuddy. La canción es **No surprises** de Radiohead, la conocen porque es la canción que usaron en la Intro del capítulo 06x01 Broken, sí la del psiquiátrico.

También les recomiendo escuchar **I'm outta time** de Oasis, en algunos capítulos más lo agradecerán :)

El capítulo siguiente a este algo INCREIBLE pasará! :D así que dejen lindos review. Los quiere mucho, Isi y Saru.


	22. This is my final fit

**This is my final fit  
****[No surprises – Radiohead]**

Joe se removió entre las sábanas. Hacía rato que había amanecido. Completamente envuelto entre ellas, hasta la cabeza, se destapó pudiendo contemplar su desnudez. Abrió los ojos y miró la pared. Una pared que no era suya, es decir, de su habitación. Se rascó los ojos esperando que así una epifanía apareciera ante él, recordándole todo lo que había pasado.

Y así fue.

_-Estoy muy contenta…-13 vació la botella de tequila en su vaso que aún contenía limonada y bebió de un trago. Delante de ella, Joe bebía Ron con coca cola y un toque de limón, jugando con la cañita entre sus labios._

_-Ya lo veo…-No pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a la perfecta posición de sus pechos bajo esa camiseta de tirantes blanca- Estás pedo…_

_Ambos de echaron a reír._

_-En serio- La doctora jugó con sus dedos- ya era hora que hablaras con él._

_-En serio, estás pedo-Joe dejó el vaso en la mesa-._

_Sin saber cómo, ni en que momento, Ambos estaban besándose en medio del apartamento de ella. Desesperadamente, jugando en una batalla con sus lenguas que ninguno estaba dispuesto a parar hasta terminar saciados._

_Joe no era del todo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera cuando la joven le empujó levemente tumbándolo en la cama y colocándose a horcajadas sobre él._

_Remy se mordió el labio, haciendo fricción notando la erección de él mientras se quitaba rápidamente la camiseta dejando a la vista sus firmes senos. Joe sonrió bobamente y pudo ver como ella le agarraba las manos y se las colocaba una en cada pecho, mientras se inclinaba para alcanzar sus labios._

Se llevó una mano al cabello, y se levantó buscando sus calzoncillos. Recordó todo y no sabía como sentirse. Sonrió. Por un lado estaba contento, se había acostado por primera vez con una mujer, y qué mujer… por otro lado, no esperaba que fuese así, así de espontáneo, así de precoz. Precoz, aquella era la palabra para definirlo.

Un escalofrío pasó por su espina dorsal hasta su nuca al recordar las palabras de 13 susurradas en su oído.

_No pares. Sigue. Para ser novato lo haces muy bien._

Todo aquello acompañado de un sin fin de gemidos de ambos, que durante prácticamente toda la noche habían inundado la habitación.

Aun en calzoncillos y despeinado, se encontró a la chica que entraba apresurada en la habitación con sus vaqueros y su camisa. Se notaba que estaba algo arrepentida, pues apenas se atrevía a mirarlo.

Cuando ya estaba vestido, se despidieron con un abrazo mientras él iba a su casa y ella a su trabajo.

Al medio día Joe fue a buscar a su padre para almorzar con él, seguramente le enfrentaría por no avisarle la noche anterior que no iría a dormir a su casa. Desde luego, si se tratara de su madre lo mataría.

Entró en el despacho al instante que 13 y Foreman salía. Ambos cruzaron una mirada de complicidad. House se quitó las gafas de leer y con una sonrisa socarrona se quedó mirando como Joe se sentaba en frente de él.

-¿Buen polvo el de anoche con mi empleada?

Joe se puso rojo.

-Por lo menos ya no eres virgen…

El chico no sabía que decir.

-Se notaba que lo eras-aclaró y se acercó como si le fuera a contar un secreto-esta mañana fui a casa de 13 para llevarle los resultados del caso, estabas tapado, salvo tu brazo-agarró con el dedo índice la pulsera de su muñeca-la reconocí. Además estaba tu chaqueta en el sofá.

Joe no se atrevía a mirarlo completamente cohibido mientras su padre se reía.

-Enhorabuena, 13 está muy buena…

-¡Papá! –Joe no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Era cierto, 13 estaba muy buena. Pero aquello, había sido muy extraño. De todas formas, tenía que hablar con Dan cuanto antes, él era el experto en esas cosas…

Florencia

Dan despertó con la cabeza de 2 toneladas cerca de las 12 del día, típico de él luego de cada buena borrachera.

Esta vez, sin embargo, las cosas eran diferentes: había acabado vomitando acompañado por su madre, la que le había negado quizás por millonésima vez en su vida. Ya estaba harto.

¿Y qué pasaba en su verdadera vida? Hace varios días que no sabía nada de Joe ni de su padre ¿El viejo zorro ya le habría descubierto? ¿Su hermano sentía la misma decepción hacia su padre como él la estaba sintiendo por ella?

Sólo quería tomar su maleta y volver a América junto a House y dejar en el pasado la estúpida idea de su hermano y de él. No soportaba que le negaran más. No de su propia madre, al menos.

-Dan –Bella entró a su habitación en ese momento, luciendo preocupada- Mamá quiere que bajes al salón, quiere hablar contigo.

-No tengo ganas –Dan le dio la espalda a su media hermana, aunque en el fondo agradecía que al menos ella supiera su secreto y le tratase por quién verdaderamente es- Dile que se joda.

-Luce muy seria Danny, ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Nada peor de lo que ella me ha hecho a mí.

-Enserio, te puedes meter en problemas.

-¿Puedo ser honesto Bella?

-Claro.

-Lo que tu puta madre me diga o me haga me tiene sin cuidado. Por mí y que se muera.

-Es tu madre también –Bella intentó no molestarse, aunque nunca era agradable que alguien insultase a su propia mamá- Y no es tan mala, no la juzgues…

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! –Dan le gritó, logrando que su hermana bajase la mirada con los ojos vidriosos- ¡Ella siempre estuvo para ti, para cumplir cada uno de tus necesidades y caprichos!

-Lo siento –Bella se sintió mal- Pero baja, mamá quiere hablarte, si no bajas ella misma vendrá por ti y no será tan considerada…

Dan saltó de la cama y caminó a paso veloz por la casa, botando sin cuidado cada cosa que se le atravesara por su camino, totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

Llegó en segundos al salón, donde su madre le esperaba tomando un café y viendo una foto de ella y Joe en un campamento.

_No lo arruines, no lo arruines…_

-Me llamaste –Dan le dijo para llamar su atención, tratando de guardar la calma- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Siéntate –Cuddy le obligó a sentarse en el sofá y ella se sentó frente a él- Creo que tenemos que hablar.

-No se me ocurre de qué.

-Lo sabes perfectamente.

-No.

-¿Te parece normal que llegues a esas horas y así de ebrio?

-Bueno, a decir verdad, me parece más normal eso que una respetable mujer de familia engañe a su esposo con cualquier idiota de pene grande.

Dan notó como la cara de Cuddy adquiría un rojo fuego, de ira o de vergüenza, no sabría determinar cuál.

-Tenemos que hablar de eso también –Dijo luego de casi un minuto de silencio, evidentemente nerviosa.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, ya te lo dije…

-¡Por Dios, me viste prácticamente desnuda con otro hombre! –Cuddy suspiró, superada- ¿No crees que es algo que deberíamos hablar?

-No le diré nada a Matt si eso es lo que te importa –Dan hizo ademán de levantarse pero Cuddy lo volvió a sentar a la fuerza- ¡Me quiero ir!

-¿Pretendes que me crea que no te importa que engañe a tu padre?

-Él no es mi padre de cualquier manera.

Dan se arrepintió de decirlo, la sensación de que lo estaba arruinando todo era cada vez más fuerte. Cuddy lo veía en forma horrorizada.

-¿En qué te has convertido Joe? -Dan miró los ojos de su madre llenos de lágrimas- No sé qué diablos te pasó en ese campamento, pero tú no eres mi hijo…

-SÍ LO SOY –Y otra vez le negaba. Ya no aguantaba- SOY TU HIJO.

-¿Sí? ¿Y por qué dices y haces este tipo de cosas?

-Cambié.

-Lo sé –Cuddy tenía más lágrimas aún- Y no sabes lo infeliz que me hace eso…

Dan se sintió caer a un profundo precipicio y morir del puro impacto. Ya no podía seguir la mentira, ya no.

-Siento hacerte infeliz –Dijo sin palabras, sin nada. Ya ni ira sentía en el corazón. Sólo tristeza- Y descuida, saldré cuanto antes de tu vida.

-¡Joe, no quiero que salgas de mi vida, quiero que cambies! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Este no es el Joe que yo crié!

-Es cierto –Sonrió con amargura, con ironía, con rabia- De hecho, ni siquiera es el hijo al que criaste. Sólo es la basura que dejaste al cuidado del cabrón de su padre.

Cuddy sintió un frío helado recorrer sus venas. No acababa de entender su frase, pero algunas ideas, que por lo poco le parecían absurdas, le nublaban el pensamiento.

-¿Qué…?

-Elegiste bien al hijo que te llevaste, mamá –Dan sonrió al ver como Cuddy segundo a segundo perdía el color- O habrían sido 16 años muy infelices…

-Joe de qué…

-¡Joe está bien! –Gritó, cansado de escuchar ese nombre en vez del de él- ¡Puedes dejar de llorar, de atormentarte, porque tu perfecto hijo sigue siendo el mismo que has criado por 16 años, simplemente está al otro lado del planeta! –Cuddy fue incapaz de decir nada, se sintió en total estado de shock- ¿Has entendido? ¿HAS COMPRENDIDO QUERIDA MAMÁ? –Dan con una fugaz lágrima en sus ojos, le tendió la mano y le sonrió con una ironía que destrozaba- Un placer conocerte Cuddy, Daniel House…

Cuddy rompió a llorar. No era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, no tenía cara para eso.

Su Dan… su hijo…

No, no podía ser, era imposible, no había forma…

-¿Por qué no me miras? –Dan había perdido la paciencia- ¡Mírame Cuddy, mírame!

-No puedo… -Cuddy tenía los ojos cerrados, se negaba a mirarle a los ojos, la vergüenza era más fuerte que cualquier cosa- Danny…

-¡Daniel, llámame Daniel! –Dan se sentía desesperado, necesitaba enfrentarle, había esperado demasiado para eso- ¡MÍRAME CUDDY, SOY TU HIJO, MÍRAME!

Cuddy se abalanzó a sus brazos sin previo aviso, dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla, temblando, con el cuerpo helado, sin tener plena consciencia de lo que hacía.

-Lo siento… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

-¡Basta, aléjate de mí! –Dan la empujó sin cuidado, temblando también- ¡YA ES MUY TARDE PARA ESO!

Al fin se miraron. Ambas miradas eran de absoluta tristeza.

-Perdóname…

-¡No quiero tus disculpas Cuddy, no quiero nada de ti!

-Danny…

-¡Daniel! ¡Para ti soy Daniel!

-Daniel…

-ME NEGASTE.

-No.

-ME NEGASTE UNA Y OTRA VEZ.

-Era necesario…

-FINGISTE QUE YO NO EXISTÍA.

-¡Pero siempre has existido para mí!

-NOS ABANDONASTE, A PAPÁ Y A MÍ.

-¡Jamás quise hacerlo mi amor, por favor escúchame!

-NO ESTUVISTE AHÍ CUANDO APRENDÍ A CAMINAR, NI A HABLAR, NI A LEER, NI A JUGAR BASEBALL…

-¡Lo sé cielo, lo sé, por favor no sigas!

-NO ESTUVISTE AHÍ CUANDO ME PERDÍ EN EL SUPERMERCADO, NI EN LAS NAVIDADES, NI EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS…

-¡Detente, te lo suplico!

-TENÍA DERECHO ¿Sabías? TENÍA DERECHO A QUE ESTUVIERAS AHÍ.

-Daniel por favor…

-**¡DEBISTE ESTAR AHÍ!**

Dan salió corriendo y Cuddy fue incapaz de seguirle, sumida en la más profunda tristeza que alguna vez había sentido en su vida.

Princeton

-Podríamos ir al cine –House le propuso a su hijo mientras en el equipo debatían sobre el diagnóstico.

-Wow, no pensé que te gustara ir.

-No me gusta, pero siempre podemos tirarle palomitas a la gente y reírnos un rato.

-Genial, me apunto –Joe sonrió, pero sintió su celular sonar. Éste miró la pantalla, quedando sorprendido- Papá, es Dan.

-Háblale.

-¿Le digo que ya lo sabes?

-Sí, no hay necesidad de mentirle.

-Vale –Joe contestó el celular- Hey bro, ¿cómo estás…?

-Se ha ido todo a la mierda –Dan dijo al otro lado, con un tono de voz que Joe jamás había escuchado- Me regreso a América, que todos se jodan, aléjate de mi padre.

-Pero… -Joe no sabía qué decir, no comprendía qué sucedía- Dan qué…

-Mamá ya lo sabe, si ella no me paga el billete le robaré una tarjeta a papá, pero yo no me quedo ni un día aquí.

-¡DANIEL!

Dan cortó. Joe miró a su padre horrorizado, pero él no acababa de comprender. Caminó hacia el pasillo y House fue tras él:

-Hey, Joey…

-Algo le pasó a Dan, papá.

-¿QUÉ?

-Me ha dicho que se irá de casa, que todo se ha ido a la mierda.

-¿Lisa lo sabe?

-Sí… ¡Hay que hacer algo!

-Dan estará bien.

-¿Y mamá? ¡No sé cómo está mamá!

House paró, mirándole seriamente. Joe se sintió desesperado:

-¡Papá, necesito saber cómo está mamá!

-¿Y quieres que yo te ayude? ¿Te has dado con algo en la cabeza?

-¡Sólo quiero saber cómo está, sé que tú puedes ayudarme!

-No puedo –House emprendió camino de regreso- Lo siento Joey, te las apañarás solo esta vez.

-¿Y DAN? –Joe lo necesitaba- ¡Hay que hacer algo por él también, se oía muy mal!

-Dan seguro falsificará mi tarjeta de crédito o se colará a un vuelo privado con tal de regresar –House no paró- Él estará bien.

Joe suspiró y salió corriendo de ahí, sin tener idea qué hacer. 13 le siguió.

Anochecer, Florencia.

-¿Por qué…-Cuddy estaba en la habitación de su hija, ya cansada de llorar, recostada en su cama- ninguno me lo dijo?

-Dan quería guardar el secreto –Bella estaba destrozada, jamás había visto a su mamá así- Lo siento mamá… yo quería que te dijera la verdad, pero él y Joe…

-¿Cómo está Joe? –Otra vez la angustia se reflejó en su rostro- ¿Está bien, has hablado con él, se mantienen en comunicación…?

-Él está con su papá, mamá –Bella intentó no sonar tan directa con su mamá- Y está muy bien.

-Oh… qué bueno –Cuddy fingió sonreír, pero le resultó fatal- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que su padre es increíble –Bella suspiró al notar la cara de horror de su madre- Mamá ¿Qué ha sido toda esta mentira en la que has metido a mis hermanos?

-Es demasiado largo de explicar, cariño –Cuddy se apoyó sobre el hombro de su hija y cerró los ojos, muy agotada- Si tu hermano no llega me volveré loca…

-¿Te refieres a Dan?

-Por supuesto que me refiero a él ¡Él está perdido por Florencia, sabrá Dios en qué estado! –Las lágrimas regresaron- ¡Es calcado al idiota de su padre!

-¿Qué ocurre? –Ambas miraron hacia la entrada, viendo a Matt parado en la puerta- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –Cuddy se levantó y salió de la habitación sin mirar a su esposo. Ambos entraron y se encerraron en la habitación matrimonial.

-Lisa…

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Has mencionado al padre biológico de Joe?

-SÍ –Cuddy se veía totalmente superada- Lo he mencionado ¿Existe, sabías? De algún lugar debió venir el espermio, no soy tan buena como para reproducirme sin que un pene eyacule en mi vagina.

Matt la miró con horror, esa definitivamente no era su esposa.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¡NADA!

-Lisa soy tu esposo –Matt se acercó y tomó sus manos, viéndole con amor- Confía en mí.

-No puedo –Cuddy tenía más lágrimas aún- Jamás he podido…

-¿Tiene que ver con él?

-Sí… pero es mucho más allá de lo que te imaginas.

-¿Has vuelto a verlo?

-No.

-¿Te ha llamado?

-¡No!

-¿Entonces qué mierda ocurre?

-NO PUEDO DECÍRTELO.

-¿Por qué nunca has confiado en mí? ¡Te amo, yo sólo quiero protegerte!

-¡No te metas!

-¡Eres mi esposa y me meto lo que se me parte la gana!

-¡No en esto! –Cuddy se alejó y le miró con odio- ¡No en algo que tenga que ver con él! ¡Te lo dije desde el primer momento en que comenzamos a salir!

-¡Fue 17 años atrás, qué diablos puede ser tan secreto!

-Ya te lo dije, esto va mucho más allá de él.

-¡Dime! ¡Dime o…!

-¿O? ¿O te irás?

-Sí…

-¡Vete! –Cuddy lo gritó sin pensar- ¡Lidiar contigo es lo último que necesito Matteo!

-¡Si me voy, esto se acaba!

-¡Fabuloso, no pudiste ser más claro!

-¿Has oído lo que dije? ¡Dije que se acaba!

-¿NO ENTIENDES QUE ESTO YA SE ACABÓ?

Cuddy salió dando un portazo de la habitación, destrozada. Matt no supo cómo reaccionar.

Princeton

-No la llames.

-¡Tengo que hacerlo, es mamá!

-No lo hagas, ella está bien.

-¡No sabes eso!

-Tu madre es la mujer más predecible del mundo, créeme, si algo estuviera mal ya nos habríamos enterado.

-¿Y cómo?

-Confía en mí.

-¡Han pasado 17 años desde que se separaron, no puedes estar tan seguro de cómo va a actuar!

-Si la llamas lo vas a arruinar todo.

-¿Arruinar qué? ¡Debe estar muriéndose en estos momentos, estoy seguro!

-Esto es algo entre tu hermano y ella… no te entrometas.

-Pero debo hacer algo…

-Confía en mí.

-No debería hacerlo…

-De los dos, he sido yo mucho más honesto que tú.

-Pero la odias.

-Sí –House abrió la puerta de su habitación- Pero no la odio tanto como para hacer sufrir a mi hijo innecesariamente.

House se encerró en la habitación. Joe se quedó en el salón con el teléfono en las manos, sin marcar ni un solo botón.

Madrugada, Florencia

Dan no lo soportaba más. Bajó a la sala pensando que estaba solo a esas horas de la madrugada y sin ningún ruido. Había escuchado como tras una pequeña discusión su hermana había salido a dormir a casa de una amiga. Apenas estaba iluminado por una tenue luz, pasó por el salón en silencio y se sentó en el taburete delante del piano, abriendo la tapa y acariciando las teclas blancas y negras.

Se perdió en ellas, tocando una suave melodía, cerrando los ojos.

Cuddy observaba desde el umbral de la puerta como su hijo tocaba el piano con ese tacto, que simplemente pudo adquirir a través de los genes.

Estaba triste, lo podía sentir a través de las notas. Acabó tocando No surprises de Radiohead.

Una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla del joven muchacho al mismo tiempo que por la mejilla de su madre.

El chico paró de tocar y agachó la cabeza, llevándose las manos a la cara. Se las pasó por el cabello.

-Mamá…-susurró-.

Cuddy avanzó, descalza, con ropa de estar por casa, sin nada de maquillaje, con los ojos llorosos. Dan se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Dan…mi pequeño Dan…-sorbió mientras no paraba de tocarle y llorar-Mi niño…

o-o-o

Finalmente Dan se durmió abrazado a la cintura de su madre. Cuddy le miraba dormir. Había crecido tanto. Acarició su cabello, sus pómulos, éste se removió y su madre pudo observar como aún hacía ese gesto sin percatarse. Abría las aletas de la nariz cuando le acariciaban su cara dormido. Desde siempre había hecho aquello, recordaba ese detalle de todas las noches que se había dormido en sus brazos cuando era un bebé. Sonrió y se acomodó mejor a su lado.

_Dan sintió el aire chocar contra su rostro en esa soleada mañana, despeinó su cabello, cada vez conseguía más velocidad, pedaleaba más rápido. Una carcajada escapó sin siquiera tener poder para contenerla, estaba yendo en bici, sólo._

_Por primera vez a sus siete años había conseguido quitarse las ruedecillas de ayuda e ir sólo con dos ruedas. Sin la ayuda de su papá._

_Se giró para observarle y ahí estaba él. Pero esa vez…esa vez no estaba sólo. Ella también estaba. Su mamá._

_Era preciosa. Vestía un vestido blanco, fino, de verano que resaltaba su figura, su cabello suelto y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca mientras sonreía al verlo, agarrada del brazo de House._

_Ambos miraban orgullosos a su chico. Dan perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Cuddy corrió en su ayuda y le tendió la mano. Dan se la agarró, sonriéndole, quitándole importancia a la caída mientras su madre lo abrazaba. House miraba todo desde atrás._

-No me dejes…-murmuró entre sueños-no te vayas…mamá…

Cuddy se limpió la lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla y volvió a acariciarle la cabeza tiernamente.

-No me moveré de aquí…

_Dan terminó de afinar su guitarra y tocó un par de acordes y se la pasó a su padre para que lo intentara. House lo intentó, pero, ese acorde se le resistía. El alumno había pasado al maestro._

_Su hijo le arrebató la guitarra y volvió a tocar los acordes. Vacilándole alzó el dedo meñique para que viera su posición en el mástil._

_House sonrió y despeinó a su hijo. Detrás de él estaba Lisa, mirándolos con ternura. Dan se giró y observó a su mamá, le sonrió como siempre hacía y ésta le abrazó por la espalda, agarrando sus manitas mientras veían como su padre tocaba música para ellos._

Sollozó entre sueños, completamente nervioso. Cuddy le agarró de los hombros, haciendo que se aferrara más a ella.

-Shh…mi amor…yo estoy aquí…-susurró meciéndolo.

Dan se calmó, sin siquiera despertar.

_Greg y Dan, miraron una última vez la lápida dónde ya descansaba su madre y abuela, respectivamente. _

_House echó a andar por el pasto alrededor de las tumbas de ese cementerio que relucían gracias al reflejo del sol de ese agradable día. Iba bastante más rápido que su hijo que apenas le podía alcanzar. Cojeaba más que de costumbre apoyándose en su fiel amigo, su bastón._

_Ambos con traje y corbata. En silencio, iban hacía la salida. _

_El niño echó a correr y finalmente se colocó al lado de su padre, éste le echó una mirada y agarró la mano de su papá con fuerza; transmitiéndole todo lo que él mismo sentía._

_Segundos después, Dan miró hacía arriba al ver que alguien le agarraba la otra manita. Su madre, allí estaba con un vestido negro sobrio y sus ojos cubiertos por unas gafas de sol. No obstante le dedicó la sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba. Los tres siguieron su camino en silencio._

Dan despertó de golpe. Miró a un lado, nada, miró al otro, y ahí estaba ella. La ropa arrugada, claros surcos en su piel que indicaban que había llorado hasta la saciedad y el pelo revuelto no la hacían menos hermosa de lo que era.

Sorbió algo congestionado, pues al parecer él también había estado llorando sin darse cuenta. Mientras dormía. Miró su mano, entrelazada a los dedos de su madre. Los acarició durante un segundo, y recordó cada sueño que había tenido al caer rendido.

Pero la realidad era tan distinta a esos sueños. Ella jamás había estado ahí para él. Ni cuando aprendió a ir en Bici, ni cuando su padre y él se enseñaban mutuamente a mejorar con la guitarra, o en realidad su padre sólo le enseñaba a él y se dejaba enseñar para hacerle feliz…o en el funeral de su abuela. No, ella jamás había estado ahí. Ella jamás le había tendido su mano, le había dejado cogersela. Él único que lo había hecho, que le había dado respaldo en todo momento, que le había tendido su ayuda y su amor incondicional, había sido su padre y es al que le debería estar cogiendo la mano en ese instante.

Dan soltó su agarre y se quedó mirándola. Cuddy frunció el ceño. El chico se levantó, se alisó su ropa y salió de allí sin decirle nada. Completamente confuso, sintiendo amor, odio y tristeza a la vez, pero demostrandole un claro desprecio al salir por la puerta cuando el sol comenzaba a aparecer en lo que parecía iba a ser un nuevo y duro día.

Por la mañana

Cuddy entró a la habitación de Joe encontrando a Dan ahí. Éste lucía teñida de salida a pesar de la hora y preparaba su maleta.

Cuddy sintió horror:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿No es obvio? Me voy.

-¿Y a dónde?

-Donde sea.

-¿Y crees que te dejaré ir "donde sea", así como así?

-Es lo mínimo que podrías hacer.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno… me abandonaste. Eso es algo malo ¿Sabías?

-Sí lo sé –Cuddy sintió rabia- Pero no por eso vas a pasar sobre mí.

-¿Qué te crees, una especie de madre o algo así? –Rió burlón- Págame el pasaje a Estados Unidos y te ahorro molestias.

-Daniel, no me creo tu madre, SOY tu madre.

-No me hagas reír…

-¿Puedes parar de mirarme así? –Cuddy cerró la puerta, quedando a solas con él- Sé que me equivoqué, sé que tienes derecho a odiarme, pero deja de insinuar que no te quiero o que eres una especie de bastardillo porque NO lo eres.

-¿Crees que lo hago a propósito? –Dan le miró con repudio- Me encantaría no odiarte, me encantaría pretender que estuviste 17 años conmigo, haciendo las cosas que se supone hacen las madres…

-¡No es todo como crees, no te abandoné por gusto!

-¿Puedo serte sincero, Cuddy? –Cuddy asintió, temblando en su interior- Yo siempre sentí curiosidad por saber quién eras, desde que era niño –Cuddy perdía su fortaleza- Pero en realidad no te extrañaba ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Uno no extraña las cosas que jamás ha tenido…

-¡Daniel…!

-Aún así –Dan la interrumpió- Sentía curiosidad. Moría de ganas por saber quién había sido la **puta **que abandonó a su propio hijo dejándolo al cargo de otro bebé como lo era mi padre –Cuddy bajó la mirada, pero no cedía ante él, debía ser fuerte- Pero eso no me quitaba el sueño ¿Sabes por qué? Porque aunque le hayas lavado el cerebro a mi hermano con cosas malas de papá, aunque tú misma excuses tu decisión con eso, te lo diré Cuddy: MI papá es el MEJOR papá del mundo. ¿Te lo repito? MI PAPÁ ES EL MEJOR. No sé a qué clase de monstruo se supone que abandonaste, porque YO, que he vivido 17 años de mi vida con él, te lo puedo decir: Abandonaste al mejor hombre de todos… él es mi mejor amigo ¿Sabías? Y es un cabrón, sí, y la caga de vez en cuando, sí, pero tú no eres mucho mejor…

-No necesito que me hables de tu padre, Daniel…

-¿Te hablo de ti? ¿Segura?

-Daniel…

-Eres una madre insoportable, mutilas a tus hijos con tus ideas obsesivas y tu personalidad narcisista y controladora…

-Basta.

-Eres TAN egocéntrica Cuddy, que te sentiste en el derecho a decidir el futuro de todos nosotros, sin siquiera consultar. Eres tan IDIOTA Cuddy, que hasta el día de hoy, hasta ahora, sigues creyendo que tienes la razón.

-No seas insolente, soy tu madre y…

-¿Mi madre? –Dan rió- Jamás has sido mi madre. Una madre no niega a su hijo, y tú Cuddy, me negaste en las propias narices una y otra vez…

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE CREES? –Cuddy explotó, callando a Dan- ¿Crees que sólo tú la has pasado mal, que los separé porque se me hacía más cómodo sólo cuidar a uno de ustedes y no a los dos?

-Nadie dice que no…

-Bueno, te lo digo ahora para que no lo olvides YO TAMBIÉN LO HE PASADO MAL.

-¿Sí? Pues no se nota.

-¿Crees que fue fácil? –Cuddy otra vez tenía lágrimas, pero de rabia- ¿Crees que un día simplemente se me ocurrió abandonarte y renunciar a estar contigo el resto de mi vida?

-Así es como se ve desde mi lugar…

-¡Por Dios Daniel, eres mi hijo, te tuve en mi cuerpo, oía tus patadas, sentía como le pegabas a Joe en la placenta, dime CÓMO podría haber olvidado eso tan fácilmente!

-¡Entonces POR QUÉ me abandonaste!

-¡Porque NO podía vivir con tu padre! –Cuddy se largó a llorar, pero era tanta su ira que las lágrimas no le hacían parar- ¡Vomitaba todos los días, mi cabello se caía, no comía, ni siquiera tenía leche suficiente para darles, lloraba cada vez que tu padre no me veía, no quería salir a la calle, no me quería mover… NO PODÍA VIVIR ASÍ!

Dan guardó silencio, notando por fin que su madre le era totalmente honesta. Al fin.

-¡Traté, traté de TODOS los malditos modos seguir con él, de sentirme feliz, de estar mejor, de disfrutar mi vida! –Dan no le miraba, su rostro estaba irreconocible- ¡Pero cada día era peor, cada pelea empeoraba, cada grito era más fuerte, cada insulto dolía más!

-¡Debiste divorciarte de él, como lo hacen las parejas normales!

-¡No podía!

-¿POR QUÉ NO?

-¡Porque cada vez que nos separábamos hacía algo para que volviéramos, no pasaba ni 3 días fuera de casa antes de terminar encamada otra vez con él!

-¡POR QUÉ!

-¡Porque él era el amor de mi vida! –Cuddy gritó tan fuerte como le dieron sus pulmones, liberó al fin lo que tenía adentro- ¡Porque amaba cada maldita cosa de él, porque cuando él estaba no podía respirar, porque cuando él no llegaba ni me sonreía mi mundo se derrumbaba!

-Pero…

-¿Querías escuchar eso? ¡Ahí tienes! ¡LO AMÉ! ¿Sabías eso? ¡Amé profundamente a tu padre, tanto como los amé a ustedes y amé a nuestra familia!

-¡No fue la mejor solución!

-¡Fue la ÚNICA que encontré!

-¡Yo tenía derecho a tener una mamá!

-¡Y yo tenía derecho a estar con el amor de mi vida, mis dos lindos hijos y ser feliz el resto de mis días! ¡Yo no fui la mala de nuestra relación Daniel, yo no cometí los errores que tu padre cometió, yo no provoqué esto en primer lugar!

-¡Debiste aguantar! ¡Yo era tu hijo!

-Aún lo eres.

-NO. Yo sólo tengo a papá.

-Me tienes a mí.

-¡Ya es tarde! ¡Quiero volver con MI papá!

-Daniel…

-¡No me importa tu triste historia con mi papá, Cuddy, no me importa lo mal que la pasaste ni lo miserable que eras! –Dan tenía lágrimas, pero no se rendiría ante ella- ¡Puedes tener mucha razón, no lo niego, pero como así tú no puedes olvidar los insultos de papá, yo no olvido TODAS esas cosas en las que debiste estar!

-Daniel escúchame…

-¡No me vas a dar pena, todas esas cosas te pasaron fueron por tu propia decisión… YO NO DECIDÍ VIVIR SIN TI!

**Continuará.**

* * *

Qué les pareció? todo ahora se complicará para Dan y Cuddy.

Próx. capítulo: **I'll be back another day. **

Lo que TODO el mundo ha estado esperando, al fin ocurrirá! (L) eso les digo.

Recuerden escuchar **I'm outta time** de Oasis.**  
**


	23. I'll be back another day

En realidad no es lo que todos esperaban, pero es un adelanto jiji :) en dos capítulos más SÍ o SÍ.

Enjoy..**  
**

* * *

**I'll be back another day  
****[Talk tonight – Oasis]**

Al otro día, Florencia

La sala estaba en silencio. Tan sólo el molesto tic-tac del reloj rompía aquella harmonía. Dan miraba a su madre como caminaba por la sala, fregando sus manos como solía hacer él mismo cuando estaba tan nervioso como estaba ella en ese instante.

Volvió a mirarlo, intentando hacerle comprender a él, y a ella misma, que hacía lo correcto.

-¿Es el mismo de siempre? -preguntó Cuddy, pues aún se sabía el número de House a pesar de los años- Si no me lo das puedo buscarlo en Internet...-Cuddy intentó tocar su hombro, pero rápidamente su hijo se zafó.

Dan tragó saliva. No pensaba llorar delante suyo, no por ella, no por su cariño ni por su amor. Si se pensaba que iba a tenerle respeto o cariño a ella, estaba cien por cien equivocada.

-Es el mismo.

-Vale.

Cuddy marcó el número que tan bien se sabía, a pesar de los años. Esperó casi un minuto pero nadie contestó al otro lado de la línea.

-No contesta ¿Es su número, de verdad?

-Que sí. Trata otra vez.

Cuddy lo hizo, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Un lado de ella sintió alivio, su corazón se pudo tranquilizar, pero otro lado una terrible decepción, no podía explicar lo deseosa que estaba de hablar con él.

-¿Sabes qué? Pacten lo que quieran, me va lo que decidan, yo quiero volver con mi papá y ya, eso es todo lo que debes saber de mí.

-Dan…

-Daniel –Le corrigió, ya lejos- Habla con él, yo me voy a jugar play con mi hermana.

Cuddy se quedó sola. Miró de nuevo el teléfono y marcó por tercera vez.  
Pi…pi…pi…

-House –Contestaron al otro lado, y un millón de diferentes emociones llegaron hasta Cuddy en segundos, su corazón no podía estar más enloquecido- Eh… ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-House… -Pronunció Cuddy con un hilo de voz, sin asimilar que era con House con quién hablaba- Hola… soy yo… Lisa.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre los dos. Cuddy estaba totalmente sonrojada, no entendía por qué.

-Lisa, ya te lo he dicho ¡No te amo! Yo estoy con Brenda ahora…

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es Brenda?

-Ya sabes… el trío…

-¡House! ¿Con qué Lisa crees que hablas?

-Lisa Black… ¿No hablo con ella?

-¡NO!–Cuddy arrugó el ceño, seguía siendo tan idiota como siempre- House, es Lisa… Cuddy.

Ahora sí un profundo silencio se produjo entre los dos. Eran 17 años sin dirigirse la palabra, 17 años de historia que nadie jamás borraría.

-Ah… hola –House pronunció con cierto aire indiferente- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… ¿Y tú?

-Ya sabes… más viejo, más zorro, más rico… -Cuddy sonrió. Seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre- ¿Y tú? Wow… no sé de ti hace… ¿17 años?

-Un poco menos –Cuddy no sabía cómo comenzar, era un lío de nervios- Quería… quería hablarte sobre algo.

-¿Cómo está Joe?

-Eh… es precisamente de eso de lo que te quiero hablar.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Bueno, sí… es sólo que…

"¡Papá, ya dile la verdad, no seas idiota!"

-¿Joe…? –Cuddy escuchó a su hijo hablar al otro lado, junto a House- ¿Joe eres tú, mi amor?

"¿Tienes que arruinarlo todo? ¡Yo no te cabreo cuando te vas a tirar a alguien!"

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –Cuddy insistía, escuchando el diálogo al otro lado del teléfono.

-Vale, tu hijo arruinó toda la diversión.

-¿Diversión?

-Ya sé todo Cuddy, hace varios días, quizás semanas.

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Cómo no te diste tú cuenta? Estos tíos eran bastante obvios. Cuando Joe se quebró una costilla en el skate supe que algo raro pasaba…

-¿SE ROMPIÓ UNA COSTILLA?

"¡Estoy bien, mamá!"

-La cosa es que estábamos esperando que tú supieras para hablar.

-¿Y ninguno tuvo la decencia de contarme antes de seguir hiriendo a mi hijo?

-Digamos que es el karma.

-¿Karma? –Cuddy apretó sus nudillos- ¡17 años y sigues siendo un imbécil!

"Esta es la parte donde hablamos del pasado con mami, por lo que los niños no deben escuchar Joey"

"Me vale, sigan…"

-¡House, te estoy hablando!

-A ver Cuddy, cálmate, no es mi culpa que no sepas diferenciar a tus hijos.

-¡Ése no es el tema House!

-El tema es que hay que arreglar el entuerto que han creado estas criaturas, lo sé. Yo no sé qué planeas, pero al menos Joey tiene intención de pasar una temporada aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Eso, y por supuesto que se quedará.

-¡Por supuesto que no, él debe terminar la escuela aquí en Italia!

-Pero si él no quiere volver contigo ¿Es eso mi culpa? Estamos intentando recuperar el tiempo que perdimos gracias a ti y tus brillantes ideas.

"Papá, no seas así con ella, es mi madre por el amor de Dios!"

-Joey, creo que deberías dejarnos hablar a solas con tu padre.

"OK… por cierto, te extrañaba, mamá. Te quiero mucho, adiós"

-Yo también te quiero mucho.

-Sí, sí, sí… Entonces ¿Cuál es tu plan maestro?

-Yo… bueno… eh… Dan quiere regresar contigo.

-Lo que era obvio, claro.

-Yo no puedo negárselo.

-El colmo sería que lo hicieras.

-Pero sí puedo negarme a que Joey se quede contigo.

-¿Cómo?

-House, él tiene una vida aquí, no puede dejarlo todo por vivir contigo.

-Es bastante grande como para saber qué es lo que quiere.

-¡House, él no se quedará allá, ya te lo dije!

-Yo no lo mandaré de regreso.

-¡No estás pensando en él!

-Él quiere pasar tiempo con su padre y yo con mi hijo. A diferencia de ti, sí estoy pensando en su felicidad.

-¿Y qué pretendes, que te deje a mis dos hijos y siga mi vida así como así?

-Bueno, Joey me contaba que no has perdido el tiempo estos 17 años. Felicidades por la linda boda que seguro tuvieron, aaahah y también por la preciosa italiana que duerme en la habitación de al frente. ¿La llamaste Isabella, verdad? Lindo nombre, antes de saber que eran niños querías llamar a uno así.

-House, no hablaré de mi vida personal contigo, yo sólo quiero…

-¿Volver a cambiar a nuestros hijos y fingir que nada pasó?

-Hacer un acuerdo igualitario para los dos…

-¿Sí? Pues yo no acuerdo nada por teléfono. Si quieres arreglar algo tendrás que venir, porque ni Joe ni yo nos moveremos de aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que viaje hasta allá?

-Con Dan, así te aseguras que no se intoxique en algún bar camino aquí.

-Respecto a eso…

-Ya te dije que no seguiré hablando por aquí. Mándale saludos a Dan, dile de parte mía que es un cabrón.

-House…

-Nos vemos, amorcito.

House cortó la comunicación.

Cuddy se quedó inmóvil en su lugar por varios segundos, sin reaccionar. Acababa de hablar con House.

House… y seguía siendo él, tal y como le conocía.

No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero le aterraba que fuese la primera opción.

Al día siguiente.

Era casi de noche y empezaba a refrescar. A pesar de ser finales de Agosto, el tiempo había cambiado por completo. Pero aquello no le importaba lo más mínimo a Dan, que se encontraba sentado en la barandilla de piedra del balcón que daba al porche. Desde allí, miraba a la nada, mientras jugaba con un mechero, se abrigaba mejor y exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo que se estaba fumando. Desde que estaba en Italia, estaba fumando demasiado, tal vez fuese por los nervios o por simplemente vicio, pero aquello empezaba a molestarle hasta a él, que no paraba de toser.

El reflejo de las luces del coche que entraba por su patio le hizo volver a la realidad. Suspiró al ver bajar a Matt del coche y a su madre salir de casa, con un abrigo sobre el pijama.

Matt se acercó lentamente hasta Cuddy con unos papeles en la mano.

-Hola-musitó la mujer, se acercó a darle un beso a su aún marido, esté puso la mejilla de mala gana.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un segundo. Desde esa posición Dan no podía escuchar su conversación, pero parecía algo serio.

-Ven, pasa a dentro…podemos cenar…

Cuddy no sabía como empezar la conversación. Ambos estaban aún resentidos.

-No, Lisa-suspiró- lo nuestro… yo lo dije muy en serio.

Ella asintió intentando contener la emoción.

-Sólo he venido a traerte los papeles, cuanto antes lo solucionemos mejor-hizo una pausa-he hablado con Bella.

Cuddy clavó sus ojos en los de Matt.

-Me ha contado todo… lo de… Dan.

Cuddy no sabía que decir. Lo que tanto tiempo le había ocultado incluso a su marido, había salido a la luz.

-Yo…

-No tienes que decirme nada-dio un paso hacia atrás-Bell me ha dicho que vais a Usa en unos días, por eso te traje los papeles hoy…yo salgo de viaje mañana. Cuando los tengas te pones en contacto con mi abogado.

-Ok…-Cuddy intentó agarrar la mano de Matt, intentando solucionar todo, pero el italiano se dio la vuelta casi bruscamente, lo cual enfureció a Dan viéndolo todo, y se marchó en coche por dónde había venido.

Cuddy se quedó unos segundos ahí parada sin moverse, y se giró. Había visto a Dan por lo que al entrar en la casa, subió para ir a hablar con él.

Dan no notó la presencia de su madre hasta que ella misma se sentó en la otra punta de la baranda, apoyada en la columna. No sin antes haberle quitado el paquete de tabaco y el mechero.

Ante el asombro de éste, Cuddy sin saber por qué, se encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó con los pies hacía afuera como Dan, mirando la luz de las estrellas reflejadas en las viñas que rodeaban su casa. Ambos buscando la misma paz, fumando en silencio.

-Sabes…cuando nacisteis, estuve muy asustada, por ambos.-dio una calada a su cigarro, mientras Dan la miró de reojo-probablemente tu padre no te lo ha dicho…

Dan no quería escuchar a su madre, pero, en ese momento tampoco tuvo valor para interrumpirla para que se callara.

-Joe estaba encajado para salir primero…pero tenía el cordón alrededor de su cuello, se estaba asfixiando, Greg consiguió salvarlo…-sonrió nostálgicamente-el problema era, que si el no nacía, y tu ya estabas apunto, algo te pasaría a ti…-Cuddy estaba cabizbaja-Finalmente, tu padre, el mejor doctor que he conocido en mi vida…consiguió lo casi imposible. Os sacó a ambos-una lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Cuddy-pero Joe no respiraba…

Dan no preguntó ni dijo nada y dejó que continuara.

-Greg hizo que respirara…y tú sólo hacías que llorar fuertemente, hacerte notar…-Cuddy se acercó más casi intentando rozar la mano del chico-por eso él se llamó Joseph, lo elegí yo…significa ayudado por dios…-hizo una mueca-tu padre eligió el tuyo para ti, y fue perfecto… el justiciero de Dios, si tú no llegas a insistir en nacer…Greg dijo que lo escogió al azar, pero, fue perfecto, tal vez incluso pensado-ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo tranquila que estaba hablando Cuddy, mucho más relajada.-Daniel, _de naturaleza expresiva ama el misterio_, como tu padre…

Dan no pudo más. Intentaba contenerse pero no pudo.

-¿Por qué tienes un amante?

Cuddy se puso tensa y seria. Ella estaba perdida en recuerdos, buenos recuerdos como el nacimiento de sus bebés, incluso recordó y tenía en mente enseñarle el libro dónde apunto todas las cosas de Dan hasta que tuvo 6 meses…Aquella pregunta le había pillado por imprevisto.

-No por el sexo-musitó-Con Joe centrado en sus estudios, Bella en la adolescencia y Matt siempre de viaje, me sentía sola…y él supo hacerme sentir que alguien me necesitaba.

-Genial-masculló Dan-.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Dan terminó su cigarro y lo apagó en la pared sin importarle lo más mínimo.

-Sabes, ser madre no es sólo parir-contuvo una risa irónica- Ser madre es estar ahí cuando tenía hambre y me preparaba la papilla, ser madre es levantarse por las noches por que tu bebé esta enfermo o tiene una pesadilla… o cuando viene del colegio contento por que le han dado un puesto en la función de acción de gracias-Dan suspiró-y mi padre aunque es un dormilón, se ha despertado muchas noches por mi, él ha sido mi madre también.

Cuddy asintió, llorando sin poder evitarlo.

Cuddy se levantó, apagando el cigarrillo en la barandilla y fue para el interior de la casa, dejando a Dan en la misma posición que lo había encontrado, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Empieza a hacer la maleta, en dos días vuelves a casa.

Princeton

-A la derecha, acelera, acelera… ¡NO!

Joe se largó a reír mientras su padre se lamentaba el haber perdido la carrera de autos en el Wii. El nefrólogo dejó los controles en la mesa de centro y comió un gran trozo de pizza y bebió un gran trago de su cerveza. Joe hizo lo mismo pero más educadamente y sólo bebiendo una soda de naranja.

-Me aburrí –House comentó, estirándose sobre el sofá- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No sé, lo que quieras papá…

-¿Por qué eres tan correcto? Temo preguntar cómo te educó esa bruja.

-Es que enserio, vamos donde quieras, yo no conozco muchos lugares de acá.

-¿Quieres ver porno?

-NO.

-¿Ves? Es por eso que debes elegir un lugar, todos los que se me ocurren empiezan o acaban con sexo, mujeres y alcohol.

-Papá, le das la razón a mamá al decir eso.

-Tu madre es un tema tabú ¿Vale?

-Vale…

-Por cierto, hablé con Dan hace un rato.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo está?

-Pues con un lío de proporciones en el cerebro. Vienen para acá, al parecer.

-¿Vienen? ¿Quiénes?

-Cuddy y él.

-¿Viene mamá? –Joe se sorprendió- ¿Y por qué?

-A llegar a algún acuerdo.

-Papá –Joe se puso más tímido- Sabes… no es algo en contra de mamá, yo la quiero mucho y me encanta vivir con ella… pero… quiero quedarme un tiempo más acá, no quiero irme aún.

-Lo sé, ya se lo dije.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Que no, pero tu madre se pone bastante comprensiva con unos mojitos adentro. Cuando esté aquí lo hablaremos de nuevo.

-Oye…

-¿Qué?

-Quiero mucho a Matt también.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-No quiero que algo pase entre ustedes…

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes… "Donde hubo fuego…"

-Tu madre barrió las cenizas hace mucho –House se puso más serio- No pretendo tener nada con ella. Por mí y que tenga 5 hijos más y cumpla los años dorados con su marido, me va.

-¿Me prometes que no usarás… tus encantos?

-Yo siempre soy encantador, hijo mío, tu madre no será una excepción.

-Hablo enserio.

-Vale… no me la tiraré. ¿Feliz?

-Y no menciones "tirar" y "madre" al mismo tiempo, que me produce repulsión.

-Eso que no has oído sus orgasmos. En aquel tiempo, toda la manzana sabía que estábamos follando, sobre todo cuando estaba embarazada de ustedes dos…

-¡PAPÁ, ES MI MADRE! –Joe puso caro de asco- No me interesa cómo sean sus orgasmos…

House se largó a reír y siguió atormentándolo un rato más. Ambos pasaron un gran rato junto al otro.

Florencia

Matt bebía una cerveza cuando tocaron la puerta desde el exterior de su habitación de hotel. Era tarde, bastante entrada la noche.

Bastante casual, usando apenas unos pantalones y con el torso descubierto, abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Cuddy ahí. Ella vestía unos pantalones muy comunes y una sudadera. Traía en sus manos los papeles que Matt le había dado ese mismo día en la tarde.

Cuddy miró a Matt con los ojos vidriosos, muy culpable. Matt también parecía algo cansado de todo, porque no mostró ninguna intención de echarla de su lado.

-Yo… -Cuddy comenzó a decir, con un nudo en la garganta, temblando- lo siento…

Matt tomó los papeles que Cuddy sostenía y los rompió, mientras la endocrina lloraba en silencio. El italiano la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, besándola con mucha ternura en los labios.

Cerraron la puerta y caminaron a paso torpe por la habitación, aumentando la intensidad de los besos cada segundo. Cayeron a la cama y Cuddy se subió encima de él acariciando su torso musculoso y desnudo, gimiendo levemente. Matt le sacó la sudadera y luego la camiseta que vestía, dejándola en sostén.

Cuddy iba a seguir con el pantalón de su marido pero éste se detuvo. La endocrina lo miró extrañada:

_-¿Qué…?_

_-No podemos seguir así _–Cuddy comprendió a lo que iba y se sentó a su lado, escondiéndose en sus piernas. Matt la miró con algo de pena en los ojos- _No es sano para ninguno._

_-¿Crees que no vale la pena luchar por nuestro matrimonio?_

_-Por supuesto que sí _–Matt la abrazó y la besó en los labios- _Te amo…_

_-A veces no se nota_ –Cuddy suspiró, con una lágrima en sus ojos- _Pareciera que ya no te importo…_

_-Lo siento –_Matt se sintió culpable, era verdad-_ Pero… yo necesito que confíes en mí. _

_-Mi amor, yo…_

_-Sé que me he equivocado mucho este último tiempo… quiero cambiar. Dios, ¿Sabes que eres la persona a la que más he amado en toda mi vida? No puedo vivir sin ti…_

_-Matt…_

_-Pero necesito que confíes en mí. Dime qué te pasa, quiero ayudarte cariño._

Cuddy se largó a llorar. Matt la abrazó intensamente y le dio pequeños besos en su mejilla, tratando de calmarla.

_-No me dejes, Matt… -_La endocrina no daba más de sí, estaba superada_- Te necesito a mí lado para afrontar esto…_

_-¿El asunto de tus hijos y de su padre?_

_-Sí…_

_-¿De verdad irás a Estados Unidos?_

_-En dos días. _

_-¿Quieres… quieres que te acompañe?_

_-No, no_ –Cuddy secó sus lágrimas- _Tienes mucho trabajo y no sé cuánto podría durar. _

_-¿Segura?_

_-Segura. _

_-Entonces… ¿Por qué me pides que me quede a tu lado?_

_-Porque necesito saber que cuando vuelva, pase lo que pase, seguiré teniendo a mi familia junto a mí. _

_-¿Me quieres junto a ti?_

_-Sí, mucho. _

_-¿Me amas?_

_-Sí…_

Todo el mundo miente.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **Quei momenti con te **(En italiano, "Qué momento contigo")

Recuerden escuchar, y de paso reflexionar, **I'm outta time **de Oasis.

Saru y yo :)**  
**


	24. Quei momenti con te

**Quei momenti con te **(Qué momento contigo)**  
[Sei parte di me – Zero Assoluto]**

Florencia

Bella abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y entró como un vendaval. Revolviéndolo todo, abriendo la persiana y casi gritando, mientras Cuddy en su habitación, terminaba de arreglarse, y esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-¡DAN! ¡Danny! ¡Daniel! ¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! –Bella se tiró sobre su hermano-despierta.

El chico se revolvió entre las sabanas, murmuró una palabrota y se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo, lo cual con el peso de su hermana sobre él le parecía imposible.

-No pienso moverme de aquí.

-¿Qué hora es?-dijo Dan balbuceando, con la boca sobre la almohada.

-8.30 am…

-Es muy temprano-bufó-y ¿que haces despierta? ¿Por qué tanta energía?

-Por que hermanito-le agarró de los hombros para sentarlo. Éste se acomodó mejor y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, fregándoselos para conseguir abrirlos más y con el pelo completamente despeinado- Hay una cosa…no, dos…que no puedes hacer sin irte de Italia, y la vamos a hacer hoy-dijo saltando de la cama, súper contenta.

-¿Qué es tan importante como para despertarme a estas horas?

-A las 5 tenemos que estar en Nápoles. Veremos un partido de fútbol…

-Querrás decir soccer.

-¡Fútbol!-contestó bella con un marcado acento italiano y casi enfado- y comeremos la mejor pizza del mundo.

-Vale, vale.-Dan rió. Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir y se dejó caer en la cama, con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro y mirando el techo.

Cuddy que había ido a ver que tal iban las cosas entre los hermanos, lo miraba desde la puerta.

-Ya la has oído…-sonrió y salió de allí. Dan ni siquiera le hizo caso.

2 horas después

Ya estaban a mitad de camino. Bella iba de copiloto. Ambas mujeres con gafas de sol bastante grandes, bien peinadas y vestidas informalmente, con vaqueros, converse y una simple camiseta y una chaqueta.

Dan iba detrás, todavía con la ropa de Joe, unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta negra, sin prestar mucha atención a los berridos que hacía su hermana al intentar cantar una canción en italiano, lo cual lo hacía mas soportable al no entender nada.

-Vas a alucinar Dan… La mejor pizza del mundo en Pizzas Santa Michelle…-sonrió Bella mientras Cuddy asentía.

Dan no esperaba mucho tampoco, pero por cortesía asintió. Estaba muy cerca de equivocarse.

-¿Y quien juega?

-El Napoli por su puesto…es un derbi, juegan contra su archienemigo…-Bella hizo un silencio poniéndole emoción- la Roma.

-Animaré a la Roma entonces.

-Si quieres que los del Napoli te maten.-comentó Bella-

-Dan-Cuddy le miró por el retrovisor-hay varias cosas que debes saber antes de ir a Nápoles. –Dan asintió al ver la seriedad con que hablaba su madre- No te fíes de nadie…los Italianos son…

-Mamá, yo soy italiana-interrumpió Bella.

-Bella, sé lo que digo…-vio su cara-ok, Los Napolitanos…son unos estafadores, a la mínima que pueden, te roban. Aquí es donde nació la mafia. No te fíes de nadie, todo irá bien. Son unos maleducados, tienen incluso palabras propias, la bandera de su ciudad, es su ropa tendida en los balcones, se creen los reyes de Italia…

-Gracias por esta breve explicación, guía turística-dijo en broma Dan. Mostrándose sincero y divertido con su madre.

Cuddy siguió conduciendo mientras Bella volvía a subir el volumen de la radio, dónde sonaba una canción bastante antigua "50 Special" de Lunapop. Cuddy y Dan se reían de cómo cantaba la chica, por lo menos las cosas poco a poco iban mejorando en su pequeña familia.

Princeton

Joe esperaba sentado en la plaza de Princeton a alguien muy especial. Estaba nervioso, cuando recibió su llamada no pensó que era cierto.  
Los minutos pasaban, quizás era una broma después de todo.

Pero resultó que no.

-¡Joe! –Joe se volteó y vio a Sally a varios metros de él. El chico sonrió al tiempo que la irlandesa se lanzaba a sus brazos muy tiernamente- Qué alegría me da verte.

-A mí más, no puedo creer que estés aquí ¿Qué pasó?

-Mamá ha tenido que viajar por su trabajo, usualmente me niego a acompañarla pero esta vez era especial.

-¿Nos vamos a tomar un café o algo? Tengo mucho que contarte.

-Sí, vamos.

Manteniendo distancia, Joe y Sally caminaron por las calles de Jersey un día particularmente helado para ser aún verano.

Joe le contó a quién fue su novia hasta hace unas semanas lo vivido con su padre todo este tiempo. La irlandesa también le contó su verano luego de regresar a su ciudad. Extrañaban mucho charlar, pero las cosas eran muy distintas fuera del campamento.

-Y entonces, ¿Viene tu madre con Dan? –Sally preguntó mientras se bebía un capucchino en el Starbucks.

-Sí, no sé qué lío quedará, pero seguro será grande –Joe también bebió un poco de su café- Como sea… ¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás?

-El resto de la semana.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En un hotel en el centro de la ciudad.

-Fabuloso, la casa de papá no está muy lejos del centro –Joe sonrió y tomó la mano de Sally. Ésta se sonrojó.

-Joe… ¿Sabes? No he podido dejar de… de pensar en ti.

Joe sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Sally.

-Yo tampoco.

Ambos se besaron otra vez, más intensamente.

Nápoles

Dan miraba el estadio abarrotado de hinchas. El partido hacía rato había comenzado, y la Roma ganaba por uno. Todo el mundo gritaba, reía, bebía y hablaba con el compañero mientras veían el juego. Era la primera vez que estaba en un estadio de "Soccer".

A su lado Bella, estaba completamente metida en el partido, mientras que su madre al lado, lo miraba, pero tampoco enloquecía.

A él le parecía mejor el baseball, el bascket, o el football, deportes nacionales en su país. Incluso amaba el Lacross o el hockey. El "Soccer" era demasiado europeo.

A pesar de eso, lo estaba disfrutando. Aquello era todo un espectáculo. En Italia el fútbol podía llegar a enemistar familias enteras.

Todo dependía del equipo que era.

Dan se quedó mirando al señor de detrás que no dejaba de gritar cosas.Y miró a su madre.

-Cuddy, ¿Qué significa _cafone_?

La doctora miró a su hijo. Él no sabía italiano, aun recordaba días atrás, con la borrachera que llevaba, donde se creía poder hablarlo y entenderlo y empezó a chapurrear palabras. Sonrió. Y precisamente de las palabras que podía decir, elegía empezar por esas, por donde empieza todo el mundo. Las malsonantes.

-Gilipollas, significa Gilipollas-interrumpió Bella sin apartar la vista de la cancha.

Cuddy asintió y Dan giró para ver a su hermana, no esperaba que fuese tan futbolera.

-Dios ese jugador está buenísimo-exclamó su hermana pequeña-.

Dan rió ante aquello, mientras su madre rodaba los ojos, resignada. El tipo de atrás siguió expulsando todo tipo de barbaridades por su boca, cabreado con su equipo y con el arbitro.

-Y Cuddy… ¿_Vaffanculo_? ¿Qué significa?

-Que te den por el culo-dijo Cuddy resignada por que su hijo aprendiera palabrotas. Bella saltó abrazándose a él en el momento que marcaron un gol, y luego abrazando a su madre, casi obligándolo a él a ello, mientras el señor de atrás vitoreaba ahora a su equipo.

Princeton

Joe le sacó la camiseta a Sally con mucho cuidado mientras no dejaba de besarla en la cama del hotel en donde se hospedaba. Luego de 13 había perdido todas sus inseguridades, y claro, después de una que otra charla con su papá.

El italiano le apretó uno de los senos con mucho cuidado, besándola profundamente, excitándola con una habilidad que no estaba seguro donde había aprendido. Presionó su miembro contra el suyo logrando hacerla suspirar, las ropas ya estorbaban.

-Hey…Joe –Sally dijo en sus labios mientras éste apretaba su trasero- ¿Dónde… dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?

-¿No te gusta? –Joe le miró extrañada.

-Sí, sí… pero antes jamás…

-Esto es América, Sally –Joe sonrió y la besó otra vez- Sólo… divirtámonos.

-Creo que estar con tu padre te ha hecho muy bien –Sally sonrió y lo volvió a besar- Te extrañaba…

-Y yo.

El acto siguió.

Nápoles

Dan disfrutaba de un buen trozo de pizza con doble de Mozarella en compañía de seguramente las que serían las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, su hermana y su madre. Aún no entendía como los Americanos se atrevían a llamar Pizza a aquello que hacían… y como se atrevían a comerla.

Definitivamente aquella era la mejor pizza que había probado en su vida.

-No te creo-dijo Dan divertido.

-Si existe…

-No…

-Mamá…-Bella miró a su madre. Ésta asintió en silencio.

Dan arrugó el ceño. No se lo creía pero si era cierto que conocía a un italiano que se llamaba Luca Spaghetti, como podía llamarse así una persona?

-Los italianos sois unos bobos…

-Idiota-Bella le dio un golpe ofendida.

-Bella!

-_No señora, no defienda a ese niñato americano-_dijo un italiano con pinta de mafioso_-el chico merece un escarmiento por insultar a las mejores personas del mundo…_

_-Ese niñato es mi hijo y yo también soy americana._

Dan le miró serio. No entendía lo que decía pero estaba claro que no era nada bueno. El italiano se acercó con intenciones de sobar a su madre, tras al parecer lo que fue una proposición indecente mientras hablaban los dos adultos, Dan se colocó en medio con ganas de partirle la cara.

-Dan…-Bella le agarró de un brazo y Cuddy del hombro, a pesar de la situación emocionada por ver que aun todo, le importaba a su hijo como para defenderla. Sin importarle nada.

-Vayámonos…ya terminamos de comer y tenemos que llegar temprano, nuestro avión sale temprano a primera hora.

-_Vaffanculo_-dijo Dan mirando a ambas y caminando solo adelantado hacia el coche-sigues siendo una cobarde con todo…

Sólo intentaba dañar a su madre a toda costa, a pesar que las cosas comenzaban a funcionar.

Princeton

Joe entró a su casa ya entrada la tarde, con Sally tomado de la mano. House leía un libro muy concentrado en el sofá, por lo que apenas y le vio. Joe tosió para tener su atención:

-¿Qué quieres? –House levantó su vista y vio a una linda chica tomada de la mano con su hijo- ¿Me viniste a presentar a una novia?

-Ella es Sally, papá.

-Oh… la chica del campamento –House la miró de arriba abajo- Al menos eres linda…

House siguió leyendo sin más. Joe rodó los ojos y caminó hasta la cocina en su compañía.

-¿Quieres un refresco? –Joe abrió su refrigerador y no encontró mucho- Bueno… no hay mucho tampoco.

-Tranquilo –Sally se largó a reír. Se había fijado que la casa tenía cosas sumamente costosas, pero el refrigerador estaba prácticamente vacío. Típico de un hombre soltero como el padre de Joe- Agua está bien.

-Podemos ir a comprar.

-No es necesario, enserio.

-Creo que estar en mi casa es algo aburrido de cualquier manera.

-Bien, pero ¿Me prestas algo de ropa? Tengo frío…

-Seguro, vamos.

Joe tomó de la mano de Sally y la guió hasta su cuarto. La habitación estaba MUCHO más ordenada de cómo cuando Joe llegó por primera vez, pero aún conservaba algo del estilo raro y rebelde de su hermano.

Sally se sentó en la cama mientras Joe buscaba alguna sudadera que pasarle a su chica. La irlandesa observó una foto de House y uno de los gemelos en el parque de diversiones.

-Toma –Joe le pasó una que solía pertenecer a su hermano, él no tenía ropa de ese tipo- Creo que es lo más abrigador.

-¿Quién es ese? –Sally le indicó la foto.

-Es Dan –Joe miró la foto de su hermano- Creo que se la tomaron el año pasado.

-¿Es muy diferente tu vida con tu padre?

-Mucho –Joe besó a Sally tiernamente- Y me gusta…

-¿Piensas volver a Italia?

-Claro, mi hermana y mi madre están ahí. La cosa es que aún no quiero hacerlo…

-Eres muy lindo ¿Sabías? –Joe rió y asintió. Se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez aumentaron la intensidad. Joe se recostó sobre Sally en la cama y la siguió besando un rato más, acomodándose entre sus piernas.

House entró a la habitación con dinero, pensaba mandar a Joe por cerveza y algo de comer.

Al verlos, el nefrólogo sonrió, no sabía bien por qué.

-Joe… -Sally le susurró separándose un poco de él, al notar la presencia del padre del chico. Joe se volteó y tomó algo de distancia, totalmente avergonzado.

-Siento interrumpirlos –Les tiró el dinero y un par de condones- Cuando acabes tráeme algo para cenar ¿Vale? Y algo de cerveza, se ha acabado.

-Vale –Joe asintió, aún sonrojado, viendo con horror los condones junto al dinero. House salió haciéndole una señal positiva con el dedo- Lo… lo siento mucho Sally…

-Tranquilo –Sally también estaba sonrojada, pero se largó a reír- Tu padre se ve muy divertido.

-Sí… supongo –Joe le dio un último beso en los labios y se levantó- ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

Se tomaron de la mano y salieron de la habitación.

Florencia

Dan no podía dormir, quizás era la ansiedad de irse al fin de ese horrible lugar y de estar con su papá y su hermano en Estados Unidos, donde siempre debió estar.

Pero había algo más. No dejaba de recordar la tarde pasada con su madre y su hermana.

¿Por qué sonreía al recordarlo?

El rostro de Cuddy no dejaba de aparecer. Y lo peor era lo mal que se sentía al haberla tratado así.

¿Por qué se sentía mal? Ella le abandonó, es ella la que debería sentirse como la mierda.

Aún así. Los ojos de tristeza de su progenitora cada vez que le decía algo para hacerla sentir mal.

-¡Mierda, Cuddy!

Se levantó y a regodientas consigo mismo caminó hasta la habitación de su madre, no sabía por qué. Sí, sí sabía. Le pediría perdón, sólo así podría dormir, se conocía muy bien.

Tocó la puerta varias veces antes de que Cuddy le abriera. Ésta tenía el cabello algo desordenado, respiraba algo agitada y tenía los pezones muy marcados en su camisola.

Dan miró dentro de la habitación a Matt recostado en la cama, con apenas unos calzoncillos.

-¿Han vuelto a estar juntos? –Preguntó algo tartamudo, sin creerse que estuvo a punto de ir a pedirle perdón a ella, a la puta más grande la historia, que engaña a su esposo sin ningún remordimiento, que abandonó a su papá sin previo aviso. A esa mujer…

-Sí –Cuddy respondió algo nerviosa, quizás culpable, avergonzada- ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Cómo es que han regresado? Se iban a divorciar…

-Jamás… jamás pensamos en divorciarnos, fue sólo una pelea.

-Pero… pero él te entregó los papeles…

-Fue sólo una pelea –Cuddy no quería seguir hablando de eso- ¿Para qué viniste?

-Para nada… olvídalo.

-Pero Dan…

-¡Sólo olvídalo!

Dan salió de ahí, enfurecido.

Las personas jamás cambiaban…

**Continuará.**

* * *

Próx. capi **AL FIN **aquello pasará :D:D y comenzará realmente lo que todos querían leer..

Próx. capítulo: **You missed my eyes, I wonder why.**

Dato curioso, éste ha sido mi título favorito, no sé por qué jiji.

Saru y yo.**  
**


	25. You missed my eyes, I wonder why

Pensaba subirlo en unos días más, pero estoy tan feliz que decidí hacerlo ahora.

Escribí y dirigí una obra en mi colegio para las alianzas, Y GANÓ (L) no entienden lo feliz que me hizo sentir. TOOODOS me dijeron que fue increíble, qe fue automáticamente la ganadora. Fue bacán, como decimos en Chile.

En fin.. lo qe todos esperaban, para ustedes!

Isi.**  
**

* * *

**You missed my eyes, I wonder why  
****[Another sunny day – Belle & Sebastián]**

Cuddy miró a Bella a su lado que leía un libro distraída. Al otro lado, mirando por la ventanilla estaba Dan, seguramente tan nervioso como ella. No, seguramente menos.

Por suerte el chico ya ni la miraba, no después de lo ocurrido esa mañana. Ambos estaban avergonzados, a pesar de que él mismo la había pillado en una situación de índole parecido.

Suspiró completamente roja y se desabrochó el cinturón antes de que fuera imposible por el aterrizaje y fue al baño a lavarse la cara tras el largo vuelo transoceánico y las dos escalas que habían hecho.

Por suerte y por el jet lag seguramente esa noche dormiría como los Ángeles.

Finalmente, aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Newark, y tras esperar media hora para recoger sus maletas, buscaron un taxi para ir al hotel.

-Yo me voy a mi casa…

-Dan tu vienes conmigo

-No tengo por que ir a ese hotel, no se me ha perdido nada ahí-dijo arrastrando su maleta-.

-Daniel por favor…-dijo intentando que le hiciera caso. Ni siquiera Bella lo estaba consiguiendo-Ok, iremos ya…

-Ya está todo limpio-Joe se sentó en el sofá, claramente emocionado por la llegada de su madre, su hermana y sobretodo su hermano. Tenía ganas de volver a verle.

-Genial-masculló House-.

-Por favor muestra un poco de emoción, por lo menos por Dan…

-¡Genial!-sonrió falsamente-Por Dan me emociono, por la pe…por tu madre, quiero decir, no tengo las más mínimas ganas de verla-Lo cual era absolutamente todo lo contrario. Tenía muchísimas ganas de verla, por mucho que la odiara, era más su curiosidad la que lo llevaba a ese punto que otra cosa, pero si tenía ganas de verla.

-Y… ¿te comportarás cierto?

-Si…

-Con mi hermana también.

-Con la rica italianita también.-Joe frunció el ceño-Ok, con Isabella también.

Joe asintió y se quedó nervioso sentado esperando el momento del reencuentro.

-_¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? _–Bella le preguntó a su mamá al oído, en italiano. Los tres en el taxi.

-_No estoy nerviosa, son ideas tuyas _–Cuddy le respondió en el mismo idioma, asegurándose que su hijo no entendiera.

-_¿Es por ver al papá de mis hermanos? _

_-¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? _

_-Pues…_

-¡Hey, dejen ya de hablar en italiano, no les entiendo una mierda!

-No hablábamos de nada –Bella le dijo a su hermano- ¿Y cómo es tu casa, hermano?

-Pequeña, es un apartamento. Generalmente no tenemos nada en el refrigerador, viene una chica a limpiar los viernes, tenemos una habitación para tocar… y no sé, eso.

-¿Es la misma…? –Cuddy no sabía cómo preguntarlo.

-¿En la que solían vivir en los buenos y mágicos tiempos?

-No, en realidad vivíamos en mi casa –Dan se sorprendió, algo más que sabía de sus padres- Iba a preguntar si la misma en la que vivía antes de que estuviéramos juntos.

-Supongo… ¿Y dónde quedaba tu casa?

-Al otro lado, en un barrio residencial.

-¿Aún lo conservas?

-No lo sé. Yo le dejé a tu padre todos los papeles para que siguiera viviendo ahí si quería.

-Bueno, no quería –Dan volvió a mirar a la ventana, mientras esperaba a llegar. Cada vez faltaba menos.

-¿Y cómo es tu papá, Dan? –Bella siguió preguntando, logrando que Cuddy enseguida le mirase, más nerviosa y sonrojada aún.

-Pregúntale a mamá, seguro ella te da una genial descripción de él.

-Es doctor igual que yo –Cuddy le respondió, intentando sonar indiferente- Uno muy bueno cuando trabajábamos en el mismo hospital.

-Sigue bueno –Dan le aclaró- Pero más mañoso, claro.

-¿Y físicamente? –Cuddy esperó que Dan contestaste, pero él no tenía intención. La mirada expectante de su hija se lo obligó- Era… era alto, delgado… con… con los ojos azules.

-¿Era guapo?

-Bueno… no sé –Cuddy estaba como un tomate- No lo veo hace 17 años, las personas cambian ¿Sabes?

-¿Era guapo en ese entonces?

-Tenía su encanto… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí y no a Dan?

-Solías tener relaciones con él, creo que tu opinión es más objetiva.

-Bella, por Dios –Cuddy no podía más con la vergüenza- No me lo preguntes más…

-Llegamos –Dan informó, casi al tiempo en que el taxi paraba frente al apartamento- HOGAR DULCE HOGAAAAAR.

Dan sacó sus maletas del maletero y ayudó con el bolso que su hermana y su mamá habían traído. Cuddy le pagó al taxista e intentó alargar lo más posible su entrada al departamento.

Dan entró en compañía de Bella, y la endocrina aún en la calle, respiró hondo y se repitió a sí misma que estaría bien.

-¡Dan, Bella! –Cuddy aún no entraba del todo cuando sintió la voz energética de Joe. Al entrar, pudo ver que todo seguía igual como hace 17 años, desde el cuadro hasta la ubicación de los muebles. Todo- ¡Los extrañé muchísimo!

Cuddy esperó que su hijo terminase de saludar a sus hermanos, nerviosa, recordando en todo minuto que desde ese momento volvía a entrar en la vida del nefrólogo, su historia volvía a empezar.

Joe vio a su madre parada atrás y no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre ella y darle dulces besos en la mejilla, mientras le susurraba:

-No tienes idea todo lo que te extrañé, mamá –Al mirarla a los ojos pudo notar como estos estaban llenos de lágrimas, víctimas de la emoción- No… no llores ma'…

-Qué bueno que estás bien –Cuddy intentaba no llorar, pero ver que su hijo aún la quería a pesar de todo, era algo que no tenía precio para ella- Perdóname mi amor… por favor, perdóname…

-Hablaremos de eso luego ¿Vale? –Joe sonrió y le dio otro beso a su mamá, abrazándola de la cintura y guiándola hasta la sala de estar.

Abrazada a su hijo, Cuddy vio como Dan saltaba a los brazos de su padre, quien sonreía y menos efusivo le abrazaba también.

House…

Y al fin sus miradas se conectaron de nuevo. Luego de 17 años. Luego de mucho dolor, de muchas mentiras.

House y Cuddy otra vez…

-Hola –Fue House quién la saludó primero, a varios metros de ella. Cuddy tardó un poco, estaba en trance, aún no podía creer que luego de tantos años lo volviese a ver.

-Hola –Cuddy intentó ocultar el lío de nervios y se acercó a saludarle con dos besos en la mejilla. House le miró con horror, lo que le hizo sonrojarse aún más.

-Mamá –Joe tocó el hombro de su madre y la miró algo divertido- Los americanos no se saludan así…

Cuddy cayó en cuenta que ya no estaba en Italia, ni conversaba con un italiano, ni debían tratarse así. En Estados Unidos, en su país natal, al que no volvía luego de 17 años, un beso en la mejilla era casi una proposición a algo más. Idiota, no había hablado ni 5 minutos con él y ya la había cagado. No pudo darle más chance a House para que se riese de ella.

-Lo siento… yo… lo olvidé.

House asintió y se alejó bastante de ella, sentándose en el sofá junto a Dan.

-¿Y como se lo ha pasado mi chico?-dijo House exagerando su reacción, despeinándolo, sin parar de mirar a Cuddy.

-Bien-Dan contestó escuetamente, alertando la tensión que se podía palpar.

-¿A cuantas italianas te follaste?

-¡House!

Los tres adolescentes se quedaron callados

-A una como mínimo-soltó esta vez Cuddy para cambiar de tema-así veo como lo has criado.

-Tú no tienes nada que opinar de eso-saltó Dan levantándose.

-Dan-dijeron Joe y Bella a la vez. Y se acercaron a él.

-Chicos…disculpadnos un momento ¿sI?

-Vamos, capullo, enséñame como dejaste mi habitación-dijo Dan colgándose de la espalda de su gemelo. Los tres fueron a la habitación de Dan para ver todo.

House y Cuddy seguían en silencio. Ninguno era capaz de empezar una conversación. Tenían tantas cosas que decirse.

-Tienes el culo caído.

-Y tú estás más calvo.

De nuevo ese silencio, algo incomodo con esa sonrisa sarcástica pero a la vez de satisfacción apareciendo en el rostro de cada doctor.

-¿Sabías que Dan tiene un piercing en el pene?-dijo nerviosa y con tono de enfado.

-¿Le has visto la polla? Que depravada.

-Entré en el baño sin querer…estaba…

House no pudo evitar reír

-Ese no es el caso! –dijo aun roja-El caso es que le dejas hacer lo que sea…-masculló-.

-Pues menos mal que no sabes que TÚ hijo JOE se ha tirado a mi empleada, unos cuantos años mayor que él…-Cuddy se quedó pálida-sisi para tu información Joey ya no es virgen.

Aquello acabó por ser lo que ambos imaginaban que iba a pasar. Una batalla campal de insultos y tiras y aflojas. Para nada una conversación de dos padres separados que hacía tiempo que no se veían. Sólo se lanzaban reproches el uno al otro y la mayoría de veces salía perdiendo Cuddy.

-Bella no toques mi Skate-se quejó Dan tirado en la cama, mientras su hermana observaba con fascinación las miles de cosas de su hermano. Joe a su lado se reía por las caras que ponía su gemelo.

-¿Se habrán matado ya?

-No sé, pero yo no pienso limpiar la sangre-Dan se encogió de hombros, y bufó molesto cuando Bella se tiró sobre él también en la cama.

-Podríamos salir por ahí y dejar que hablen…

Los tres se levantaron sin decir nada más, temiéndose lo peor al salir al salón.

-No quiero irme aún-dijo Joe deteniéndolos.

-Pues si no nos vamos, no llegaremos a tiempo para tomar algo en Harpers, el mejor restaurante de Princeton.

-No…-Joe miró a su hermano-digo de Usa, de estar con vosotros.

Dan asintió y le pegó un golpe cariñoso en el hombro a su hermano, Bella sonrió ante aquella escena y salió detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué hiciste con mi casa? –Cuddy preguntó luego de varios minutos callados, sin saber de qué otra forma insultarse.

-Sigue ahí.

-¿Puedo quedarme ahí?

-¿Por qué me preguntas? Es tu casa.

Cuddy asintió, y otro largo silencio se produjo entre los dos. Ninguno imaginó lo incómoda que sería la situación.

-House… creo que es tiempo de decidir qué es lo que haremos con nuestros hijos.

-¿Tan pronto? Quería seguir peleando un rato más…

-Descuida, seguramente pelearemos mucho con esto –Cuddy sonrió irónica y puso cara de manejarlo todo- Joe se regresa conmigo a Italia.

-No.

-¡Tiene una vida allá!

-Él lo sabe muy bien, y aún así se quiere quedar acá.

-Es un niño, no tiene idea lo que es mejor para él.

-¿Un niño? ¡Hombre, prácticamente es un adulto! Y créeme, si hay un chico maduro en esta tierra, ése es Joe. Se quedará acá.

-¡No House, no me importa pasar a llevar a Joe, pero él se regresa a Italia conmigo! –Cuddy sintió pavor de perder a Joe también, estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabía- Además… legalmente Joe no es hijo tuyo, ¿Lo recuerdas?

House se largó a reír, lo que la puso más nerviosa aún. El nefrólogo se levantó y buscó en una de sus repisas, entre dos libros, un tuco de hojas doblados a la mitad, muy bien escondidos.

-Toma –House se los pasó y se volvió a sentar- Disfruta la lectura.

-¿Qué es esto? –Cuddy no comprendía.

-Son todas las pruebas que la ley necesita para que pases unos lindos y largos años en prisión –Cuddy le miró totalmente pálida, con un nudo en la garganta- ¿De verdad creíste que permitiría que te llevaras a mi hijo y no hacer nada?

-No…no puedes… cómo…

-Son testimonios de personas externas a nuestro círculo familiar que afirman que Joe y Dan son hermanos, que yo los reconocí a los dos, ya sabes. Tu madre fue una gran ayuda también, incluso tiene fotos de los cuatro juntos ¿No es un amor? Siempre nos llevamos mal, pero qué va…

-No…no… -Cuddy no le daba crédito a lo que leía.

-También me conseguí, a la fuerza claro, la declaración del tío a quién sobornaste para cambiar los certificados de nacimiento. Todo esto ahí, y en otras copias que saqué por si te ponías violenta.

-¿Me meterías presa, House?

-No lo hice hace 15 años, no veo por qué lo haría ahora –House sonrió- A no ser que insistas con la idea de llevarte a Joe, creo que ahí sí podríamos estar en un desacuerdo…

-Tú no serías capaz –Cuddy tenía lágrimas en los ojos- ¡No puedes quedarte con los dos!

-Si nos hubiéramos divorciado en forma normal, estarías con los dos tú, de hecho… lamentablemente elegiste mal la forma de sacarme de tu vida.

-¡Y gracias a Dios que lo hice, eres imposible!

-Quédate unos días más y lo volveremos a discutir –House se levantó y fue hasta su despensa- ¿Whisky?

Cuddy negó con la cabeza y secó las lágrimas que adornaban su rostro. House, dándole la espalda, suspiró.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Nobody said it was easy. Recordé aquella canción, The Scientist. Creo que nunca la usamos para este fic, y me arrepiento, es bonita.

Próx. capítulo: **Memories of a different life. **

Dato curioso, me inspiré en esta canción para hacer el capítulo, y no al revés como suele pasar. Es la maravillosa **Always **de Bon Jovi. Lean la letra, es increíblemente perfecta para el capítulo.

**Cuando él te tiene cerca  
Cuando él se acerca a ti  
Cuando dice las palabras que tú quieres escuchar  
Desearía ser él, y que esas palabras fueran mías  
Para decirtelas hasta el fin de los tiempos**

**YO TE AMARÉ SIEMPRE. **

**YO ESTARÉ PARA SIEMPRE Y UN DÍA MÁS, SIEMPRE...**

Saru e Isi.****


	26. Memories of a different life

**Memories of a different life  
****[Always – Bon Jovi]**

_-¿Estás bien?_-Bella se giró para mirar a su madre, parada en medio del parking del PPTH. Cuddy iba con unos vaqueros y una camiseta, demasiado informal para cómo siempre había ido a ese hospital.

No obstante, aún lucía los míticos tacones de 10cm.

Delante suyo, Bella la miraba con compresión. Así la miraba desde hacía dos días. Desde que estaban en USA.

La chica comprendía mejor que nadie a su madre y la apoyaba…Primero había sido con el reencuentro con el padre de sus hijos y ahora aquello.

_-Claro que estoy bien_-Cuddy sonrió y se agarró del brazo de su hija avanzando.

_-Así que aquí trabajabas…y aquí conociste a House._

-_Si y no._

Bella la miró.

_-Ya conocía a House, desde la universidad…_

_-Entonces…mamá… ¡él es el amor de tu vida!_

Cuddy palideció cuando escuchó decir eso a su hija.

_-¿Por qué dices eso? Yo amo a tu padre_-se excusó nerviosa-.

_-Mami, yo sé que amas a papi…-_suspiró- _pero…el primer amor es el que cuenta…_

_-¿Y quién te dice que estaba enamorada de House en la universidad?_

Bella sonrió viendo a su madre turbada.

_-Además, por esa regla de tres, me estas diciendo que el idiota de Gian Luca… ¿va a ser el padre de mis nietos?_

Bella asintió contenta, dando un par de brinquitos mientras entraban por la puerta del PPTH. Cuddy miró hacia el que solía ser su despacho. Ahora de Wilson.

Estaba contenta que hubiera sido él su substituto, no había nadie mejor para dirigir ese hospital y sobretodo para controlar a House.

Después de dar una vuelta por la zona y saludar a algunas enfermeras que la reconocieron ya que trabajaban cuando ella, decidió coger el ascensor, como tantas otras veces había hecho. Pasaría por el despacho de House para saludar a Foreman.

Bella estaba agotada de pararse a cada paso para tirarse una media de diez minutos esperando a que su madre terminara de hablar con cada persona que le saludaba, pero no pensaba dejar a su madre sola.

El ascensor paró en la cuarta planta y ambas bajaron dirigiéndose al despacho de House. Pasó por la oficina exterior dónde no había nadie, salvo la pizarra blanca llena de síntomas.

Lo que no esperaba Cuddy era encontrarse aquello. En el despacho de House, las risas sonaban desde fuera.

Allí, House sentado en la silla reía mientras sus hijos jugaban con la pelota roja y gris de su padre. House se levantó para ayudar a Joe a ganar a Dan que no paraba de lanzársela fuerte, por suerte interceptó la pelota justo antes que diera sobre una de las figuras de la estantería y rompiera cualquier cosa.

Joe abrazó a House mientras se reían y Dan se unió a ellos diciéndose infinidad de tonterías. Aquella escena hizo que Cuddy estuviera orgullosa de sus dos hombres; incluso de House. Al fin y al cabo no lo había hecho tan mal y lo más importante, había sabido salir adelante.

De pronto la endocrina pudo darse cuenta que Bella se había unido a ellos, volviéndola a la realidad pero sin perder esa emoción que sentía en su interior, por otra parte, se sentía la peor cosa del mundo. Joe había aceptado a su padre…mientras que Dan aún no la perdonaba. ¿Qué más debía hacer?

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Cuddy entró al despacho, miles de recuerdos inundaron su mente-No has cambiado nada, se supone que tenías el día libre para pasarlo con los chicos y vienes al hospital…

Cuddy había dado por hecho que House había corrido al hospital en cuanto le llamaron al busca. Era un adicto a los diagnósticos y no le importaba nada más.

House alzó una ceja y le tiró la pelota a su ex jefa.

-Habíamos quedado que iría a buscar a Joe a tu casa-dijo devolviéndole la pelota.-Si se quedó a dormir ahí no era para

-Los chicos me obligaron a venir-House se sentó en su silla de nuevo interrumpiéndola-tal vez Joe moría por ver a su…

Joe miró enrojecido hasta las cejas a su padre haciéndole gestos para que se callara.

-¿Qué quiere decir, bro?-interrumpió Dan sin entender aquello.

Tanto Joe como House y Cuddy se quedaron callados sin decir nada. Bella miraba a todos sin entender de qué iba el tema.

-Nada, olvídalo –Joe le quitó importancia y miró a su madre con una sonrisa- ¿Vamos a almorzar?

-Joe, habíamos planeado comer con papá –Dan le recordó, mirando a Cuddy con su típica antipatía.

-Sí, pero mamá y Bella podrían venir ¿No? –Joe vio a su madre, quién sonreía. Pero Dan no estaba tan feliz.

-Yeah, y así fingir ser la familia feliz ¿Verdad? –Dan dijo con ironía, logrando que la sonrisa de Cuddy se borrase- Ve a almorzar con ella si quieres.

-Tranquilo, cariño –Cuddy le dijo a Joe con dulzura, acariciando su hombro- Tengo algunas cosas que hacer de cualquier manera.

-OK –Joe besó tiernamente a su madre en la mejilla y luego miró a su hermana pequeña- Bella, ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? Iremos a los autitos chocones, será genial.

-No, estoy acompañando a mamá –Bella miraba algo intimidada al padre de sus hermanos- Gracias de cualquier manera…

-¿Segura? Porque salir con tu mamá parece ser muy aburrido –House miró con una semisonrisa a la chica, ella no tenía nada de culpa después de todo- Ven con nosotros, apuesto que incluso tú le podrás dar una paliza a mi chico italiano.

-Ehh… -Bella no sabía qué decir, la propuesta era tentadora.

-Amor, no te sientas mal al dejarme –Cuddy abrazó a su hija, con una sonrisa- Solía vivir aquí ¿Recuerdas? No estaré sola…

-Vale, se ha dicho –Dan sonrió y tomó de la mano a su hermana- Vamos, no permitiré que te aburras aquí.

_-¿Segura, mamá?_ –Bella preguntó en italiano- _Porque si el papá de los chicos es tan malo como tú dices, yo…_

-Cuddy –House la interrumpió- ¿Podrías decirle a tu hija que eso no sirve conmigo?

Cuddy lo miraba sin entender.

-_Te entiendo a la perfección_-contestó House en un casi perfecto Italiano, dejando sorprendidas tanto a madre como a hija. Incluso a sus hijos.

-Oh… -Bella se sonrojó totalmente, y todos en la sala se largaron a reír, incluso House- Lo siento…

-No es mi culpa ser tan listo –House tomó su chaqueta y su bastón y caminó hasta la salida- ¿Nos vamos, tres mellizos?

-¡Vamos! –Dan saltó hasta quedar junto a su padre, sin siquiera mirar a Cuddy. Ésta intentó que no la afectase y le sonrió a su otro gemelo, que sí se despidió de ella en compañía de Bella.

0o0o0o

Los 4 salieron de la sala y Cuddy se quedó sola, en trance por un momento.

Jamás pensó volver a pisar esa sala de nuevo. Las cosas seguían igual, nada había cambiado.

Nada había cambiado.

_18 años atrás..._

_House subió a Cuddy a la mesa del diferencial de un solo tirón, acariciando su cuerpo completamente. La endocrina besaba sus labios y su cuello mientras sentía las manos del nefrólogo bajar por su espalda hacia su trasero. _

_Una parte de ella le decía que debía parar, que era su lugar de trabajo, que debía comportarse. Pero la otra se lo impedía, las caricias de su novio le hacían suspirar, hace casi una semana que no se tocaban y ya se comenzaba a desesperar._

_-Hey… -Cuddy detuvo por un instante a House para mirarlo a los ojos, comiéndoselo con la mirada- ¿Seguro que nadie vendrá?_

_-¿Importa ahora? –House ya estaba bajando pantalón, mirándola en forma suplicante, no se podía arrepentir, no a esas alturas. _

_-No…_

_Cuddy siguió besándolo más apasionadamente mientras House hacía el resto, lo estaban a punto de concretar. _

_El nefrólogo subió levemente la falda de la endocrina para poder entrar, haciéndola gemir levemente en su oído, el calor les superaba. _

_Entonces Cuddy tomó su rostro entre sus manos y dedicándole una tierna mirada, le susurró antes de que ambos cuerpos se uniesen:_

_-Te quiero mucho… ¿Lo sabías?_

_-Sí. _

-¿Lisa?

Cuddy se bajó de la nube en la que estaba por aquel tan lindo recuerdo y volvió a la realidad, encontrándose con Wilson en la entrada.

El oncólogo no había cambiado mucho desde que se fue, quizás estaba un poco más gordo y más desarreglado, pero definitivamente su esencia seguía siendo la misma.

Cuddy sonrió y se dieron un tímido pero fraternal abrazo, después de todo, hace 17 años que no se veían.

-Qué gusto me da verte, Lisa –Wilson comentó, sonriéndole- Dios… sigues espectacular.

-Se me ha caído el culo, lo sé, tu amigo ya me lo dijo.

-Lo dice porque él se está quedando calvo y tú sigues igual –Ambos rieron- ¿Y qué haces sola aquí? Creí haber visto a tus hijos caminar en otra dirección.

-Sí, ellos y House saldrán a comer.

-¿Y tú?

-Planeaba recorrer un poco el hospital, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No crees?

-Mucho –Wilson miró rápidamente la oficina de House- Otra vez aquí…

-James, por favor –Cuddy conocía el tono del oncólogo y no se pudo evitar sonrojar.

-No diré nada, lo prometo –Wilson rió y tomó su brazo en forma cortés- ¿Me acompañarías a almorzar?

-Sería un honor.

Ambos caminaron juntos al ascensor.

Casa de Cuddy, tarde

-Así que… esta es –Ambos gemelos miraban la que solía ser su casa antes de la separación. Ninguno se atrevía entrar, era como inundarse de un montón de preguntas e incógnitas nuevas qué resolver.

Joe fue el primero en avanzar por los jardines. Estaban cuidados, aunque se notaba que nadie vivía ahí, toda la casa era muy fría. Algo llamó su atención.

-Papá, ¿Qué es esto? –Joe le mostró un juguetito de goma escondido entre las flores. Dan también lo miró impresionado, se veía muy antiguo.

-Creo que es el pato de Dan –House lo miraba con aires de indiferencia, observando el lugar- En el verano, a Cuddy le gustaba sacarlos al patio para que tomasen algo de sol. Dan tenía un pato y Joe un pez.

-¿Cómo es que recuerdas algo así? –Ahora fue Bella quién preguntó, parada junto a él- Digo… ha pasado tiempo.

-Es mi idea –House miró detenidamente a Bella- ¿O esta niña será tan o más molesta que su madre?

-Más –Respondieron los gemelos al unísono, riendo.

-Sólo es curiosidad –Bella puso cara de indiferencia, la misma cara de su madre, y caminó junto a sus hermanos en el jardín- ¿Hace cuánto no vienes, Greg?

-¿Por qué lo llamas Greg? –Dan preguntó, sorprendido.

-Mamá solía llamarlo así –Bella rió ante la cara de sorpresa de los 3 House- No es difícil de adivinarlo.

-Pero tú, niña –House desordenó su cabello- no eres Cuddy, así que no te pases.

-Sí soy una Cuddy –Bella dijo, orgullosa- Incluso, soy más linda que mi mamá.

-JÁ –Ahora los 3 House rieron con sarcasmo. Greg le miró en forma irónica y le dijo:- Pues si eres mejor que Lisa, ¿Qué le pasó a tu trasero?

-Aún le falta por crecer –Bella se enojó con los 3 y caminó más a prisa hacia la entrada principal. La puerta estaba cerrada- Está cerrado, ¿Tienes llave o algo?

-Déjame ver… -House buscó bajo un macetero una llave auxiliar, y la encontró.

Entonces, un pequeño recuerdo llegó a su memoria.

_18 años atrás…_

_-Jajajajajaja…. Shhhhhh…–Cuddy le susurró en los oídos a House, bastante ebria luego de una fiesta en el hospital. Ambos estaban en la entrada de la casa de la decana- Vamos a despertar a todos los vecinos._

_-No me importa –House sonrió y besó intensamente a su novia, levantándole levemente el vestido y apretándole fuertemente una nalga- Por mí y que se entere todo el país…_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Que te provocaré el mejor orgasmo de tu vida._

_-Jajajajajajajajaja –Cuddy lo volvió a besar torpemente, metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón de su novio- Abre la maldita puerta de una vez, no veo una mierda…_

_-No me has dado llaves, "osita". _

_-¿No? Qué mala novia soy…_

_-MUY mala –House le pegó una nalgada, haciéndola reír._

_-¿Me acabas de pegar? ¿EH? –Cuddy ahora le dio una nalgada a House, partiéndose de la risa y besándolo una vez más. House ya introducía su mano por los pechos de su chica cuando ésta le susurró:- Hay una llave bajo el masetero. _

_-Así me gustas más –House sonrió y sacó la llave del lugar señalado. _

_Entraron a la casa y la diversión continuó…_

-Hey, papá –Dan lo trajo al presente- ¿Qué tanto piensas? Pon la llave de una vez.

-Qué tanto me apuras cabrón, ni que fuera mi obligación –House puso la llave y todos entraron, él al final. Como lo había pedido, todo seguía igual- Hogar dulce hogar, nenes.

Dan, Joe y Bella miraron impresionados el lugar. Y no era para menos.

La casa parecía un viaje en el tiempo a 17 años atrás, donde todo iba bien, donde aún eran una familia feliz.

En el pasillo había un pequeño recibidor en donde dos fotos estaban puestas en el mueble: una de Joe y Dan de bebés, vistiendo trajes de estrellas de rock, y otro con sus padres, cada uno tomando a uno de los bebés.

-¿Dónde están aquí? –Dan preguntó, impresionado por la segunda fotografía. Al parecer, era él quien estaba en los brazos de su madre.

-No sé, en un circo o algo así –House también se quedó mirando la fotografía, hace mucho que había olvidado que existía- Le pedí a los de la limpieza que la dejaran igual… al menos saben hacer bien su trabajo.

-Quizás fuiste demasiado específico –Joe observó una mancha de papilla más que seca en un delantal- Apuesto que fuiste tú, cerdo, el que ensució así.

-Claro, porque incluso de bebé te limpiabas como un marica –Dan le devolvió la pelota y ambos se largaron a reír.

Y mientras los gemelos tenían su propia forma de reconstruir su pasado, House estaba perdido en el suyo propio.

Era increíble como las cosas iban tan bien, y de un momento al otro tan mal. Las paredes parecían repetir todos los gritos que ambos alguna vez se dijeron, todos los insultos, todas esas cosas malas que llegado un minuto detonaron en lo que ya todos sabían.

Aún así, al ver la casa en la que alguna vez vivió con toda su familia, no podía evitar sonreír al recordar todas las cosas lindas vividas ahí.

Cuddy y él llenando todo el comedor de papilla de bebé, intentando en vano darles de comer a sus gemelos.

House poniéndoles al revés los pantalones y Cuddy no mejorando demasiado la situación, ninguno tenía idea cómo criar a un bebé, menos a dos.

Ambos dormidos en el sofá profundamente, víctimas del agotamiento, mientras sus dos bebés hacían estragos con la harina de cocinar.

17 años y estaban aquí, otra vez.

-Papá, no hay nada que comer –Dan comentó, viendo el refrigerador vacío.

-Claro que no, idiota, si nadie vive aquí.

-¿Podemos pedir algo de comer? –Joe propuso, también hambriento- Aún hay muchos cajones qué registrar.

Bella apareció en la sala con un calzón rojo muy pequeño en sus manos, casi como un colaless.

Joe y Dan miraron horrorizados:

-Dime que esa cosa… -Dan comenzó, prácticamente vomitando.

-No la ocupó mi santa madre, por favor –Joe tenía los ojos cubiertos con sus manos, no podía verlo.

-Qué facilona mi vieja, Dios –Bella acabó de decir- ¿Enserio usaba esto contigo?

-No en el último tiempo juntos, créanme –House tomó el encaje y lo guardó en su bolsillo- Pero saqué esto muchas veces antes de que se embarazara de ustedes dos, críos.

-¡IUG! –El sentimiento de los hermanos fue mutuo- ¡HOUSE!

-¿Qué? Oh, cómo si acá fuéramos vírgenes –Bella enarcó la ceja- No me pongas esa cara, en estos tiempos las chicas le muestran el trasero a cualquiera.

-Papá, ella podría ser tu hija –Joe suspiró- Cerdo.

-¿Y para qué querría una hija? JO, con ustedes dos me basta.

Los tres hermanos cerraron los ojos y negaron con la cabeza.

Dan preguntó:

-¿Y de dónde lo has sacado?

-Fui a la pieza de la izquierda, creo que era la de mamá.

No faltó más, Dan y Joe corrieron hasta allá. House y Bella les siguieron atrás, caminando.

-Esto es… -Joe no sabía cómo terminar la oración.

-Como una especie de tributo a la repugnancia máxima –Dan terminó.

-Increíblemente, iba a decir algo peor.

Los dos miraban la habitación que alguna vez perteneció a sus padres.

Ambos se habían quedado perplejos al ver una foto de ellos dos besándose apasionadamente en un sofá.

House miró la foto también, no tan sorprendido.

-Si eso les da asco –House observaba el armario de la esquina- No se les ocurra abrir esto y sacar una caja escondida arriba. O les juro que no podrán volver a mirar el rostro de su madre de nuevo.

-IUG –Los tres salieron de la habitación.

House se sentó en la cama matrimonial, y mirando la fotografía de los dos besándose, pudo recordar tantas noches compartidas con la endocrina.

Tanto de sexo como de sueño, pasar de follar cada noche a una afortunada vez a la semana, ya que los niños no les daban tiempo para nada más.

-Papá, ha llegado alguien –Dan le informó mientras Joe iba a mirar por la ventana.

-Es mamá, y viene con tío James.

-¿Ah? –House salió de la habitación y fue hasta el salón. Cuddy y Wilson traían algunas bolsas de supermercado llenas de comida- Judas de Wilson.

Cuddy entró, quedando sorprendida al ver a sus hijos y a House ahí. Ellos también estaban sorprendidos de verla:

-¿Mamá? –Joe le dio dos besos en la mejilla y le ayudó a cargar las bolsas- Pensábamos que llegarías más tarde.

-No, decidimos comprar comida y cenar acá –Cuddy no podía evitar mirar a House parado a unos metros, tal como cuando estaban juntos. Era todo demasiado raro- Y ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Quisimos conocer nuestra antigua casa –Joe respondió, sonriendo. Wilson entró con más bolsas, quién también se sorprendió por su presencia.

-Hey, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Les quisimos dar una sorpresa –House dijo con una exagerada sonrisa, burlándose- ¿Interrumpimos algo?

-¿Algo? –Cuddy y Wilson se miraron extrañados- Claro que no.

-Genial, porque ella es mi chica –Todos se miraron perplejos, un gran silencio se produjo en el comedor.

-No soy tu chica –Cuddy dijo, sonrojada, tardando en reaccionar.

-Digo… lo fuiste, claro, lo fuiste.

Cuddy sonrió levemente y asintió.

Los gemelos sacaban toda la comida de las bolsas.

-Prepararé la cena, vean televisión si quieren, hoy contraté el cable.

-¡Sí! –Los tres hermanos corrieron para apoderarse del sofá.

-Los acompañaré –Wilson comentó y también caminó hasta la sala de estar.

-Bueno… supongo que se quedarán contigo hoy –House estaba incómodo, se habían quedado a solas- Mañana los vengo a recoger ¿OK?

-Claro –House la miró una vez más antes de caminar hasta la puerta de salida- Hey… ¿Dónde vas?

-¿A mi casa?

-No, no… quédate a cenar.

-¿Qué? No…

-Estoy seguro que tu estómago apreciará algo de comida nutritiva aunque sea una vez.

-Está bien, pasaré a comprar algo.

-Enserio House –Cuddy sin darse cuenta tocó su brazo- Quédate, te lo estoy pidiendo.

-Eh… -House también estaba ruborizado- Vale… pero conste que sólo lo hago para no pelear contigo.

-Por supuesto –Sin darse cuenta ambos estaban riendo- Puedes ver televisión también.

-Gracias, mamá.

-De nada.

House sonrió.

3 horas después

Luego de una gran cena, charlas y risas, House, Cuddy y Wilson habían acabado en el living charlando y bebiendo una copa de vino.

Dan y Joe se habían ido a dormir, ya cansados luego de un día agotador. Bella también estaba cansada, pero aseguraba darle terror la casa de su mamá y la esperaría para dormir con ella en la cama, por lo que estaba a su lado dormitando.

Los tres amigos evitaban hablar del pasado, por lo que pasaban el tiempo contando anécdotas divertidas vividas durante el tiempo que no habían hablado. El centro de la atención por supuesto que era House.

-Y entonces llega la vieja –House contaba.

-Señora –Wilson le corregía- No era tan vieja.

-La DINOSAURIO –House recalcó, haciendo a Cuddy reír- y me pide que le mire la vagina ¿Qué mujer hace eso, sin más?

-Hombre, eres doctor –Wilson también reía.

-Pero es que ni siquiera me dijo qué le pasaba, sólo se abrió de piernas y ya. Pensé que era una acosadora, me asusté.

-Sí, claro –Ahora fue Cuddy quien habló, muerta de la risa.

-Y bueno, le dije que mejor cerrara las piernas porque no estaba de ánimo de oler nada putrefacto ni tocar nada verde esa tarde…

-MEGA idiota –Wilson suspiró, y los tres se largaron a reír.

-¿Me culpas a mí? La culpa la tiene la vieja –House se hizo el indignado- Si quería que le abriera la vagina, que al menos me invitara un trago ¿No?

-¡Cerdo!

Las risas continuaron un rato más, hasta que Wilson, también agotado, se fue a su casa.

Ahora sólo quedaban House, Cuddy y Bella en el salón.

-Se ha dormido –House comentó, viendo a la italiana dormir apoyada en el vientre de su madre.

-Está muy agotada –Cuddy acarició el cabello de su hija.

-Es parecida a ti.

-Eso dicen.

-Y ha sacado tus ojos ¿No?

-Sí.

-También tu personalidad –House esta vez puso cara de susto, logrando una vez más hacerla reír- Tiene 14 años y es tan mandona como tú, pobre de su marido.

-No soy tan mandona –Cuddy se defendió, pero en el fondo sonreía sin querer- ¿Más vino?

House asintió y se quedó mirándola fijamente mientras la endocrina le servía en su copa.

-Háblame de ti –Dijo el nefrólogo, bebiendo un sorbo junto a ella- Sé lo básico, un marido, otro bebé, linda casita…

-No hay mucho más –Cuddy sonrió- No te aburriré.

-¿Qué tal es él?

-¿Él?

-Olvidé su nombre.

-¿Matt?

-Sí… Matt.

-Bien… es un buen hombre –Pero la suficiencia con la que Cuddy hablaba obviamente no satisfago al nefrólogo- ¿Enserio quieres que te hable de él?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Digo… han pasado 17 años, ¿No crees que lo nuestro está bastante superado?

-Por supuesto –Pero en realidad Cuddy sintió que lo dijo por obligación- Sólo… no sé… es algo incómodo.

-Sólo tengo curiosidad.

-Tenemos una bonita relación… no sé, creo que eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

-Es un hombre afortunado.

En eso House sí fue honesto con ella.

Culpó al vino, a la situación, a la poca luz del salón, a la mínima distancia entre ellos… pero los impulsos por besarla aumentaban cada vez más.

Estaba perfecta. Tal como la soñó tantas veces en su cabeza. El mismo rostro, más adulto por el paso de los años, pero igual de hermoso; la misma sonrisa angelical, las mismas pecas escondidas tras el maquillaje, los mismos ojos de color rebelde que cambiaban tanto con la luz.

Estaban los dos apoyados en el respaldo del sofá, ya era tarde, el vino se volvía a acabar.

-Lo siento –Cuddy dijo, borrando su perfecta sonrisa y maravillosa mirada, por unos ojos culpables- Por todo…

-No te disculpes, estamos bien así –House no soportaba perder esa sonrisa de nuevo, un lo siento no lo valía.

-Joe te adora.

-No es para tanto…

-Y Dan… -Sus ojos se volvían vidriosos- Él…

-Él necesita algo de tiempo, es todo.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Nada diferente. Él cederá.

-Quiero lo mejor para ellos.

-Lo estás haciendo bien.

Otra vez se miraron. Había tanta comprensión entre ellos, tanta química, que habían olvidado lo que se sentía.

-Dan tenía razón –Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica la endocrina- Has cambiado…

-Quizás –House también sonrió con melancolía- Pero debí haber cambiado cuando estábamos juntos.

-Ya no importa –Cuddy no quería hablar del pasado o comenzaría a llorar, lo sabía- Nada de eso importa.

-No –House miró la hora, ya era de madrugada- Me iré a casa, recogeré a los chicos como a las 11, ¿Está bien?

-Sí.

-Bien… -House se levantó, mirando a Bella dormir- ¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarla?

-No, no, descuida, yo lo haré…

-Lo haré yo –Cuddy iba a seguir negándose pero House tomó a la adolescente en brazos- Oye, si prácticamente pesan lo mismo, se ven como gemelas.

-Tonto –Cuddy se largó a reír- House, enserio no es necesario, tu pierna…

-Mi pierna está bien –Caminó con la chica en sus brazos a paso lento, cojeando. Cuddy le seguía por atrás- ¿La dejo en tu cama?

-Sí, por favor.

Entraron a la habitación y el nefrólogo dejó a Bella sobre la cama con mucho cuidado, viéndole dormir profundamente.

Cuddy le quitó las zapatillas y la metió dentro de la cama con ayuda de House. Sin querer, sus manos rozaron más de una vez.

Al acabar de arreglarla, Cuddy se volteó y se topó pecho a pecho con House.

La tensión subió el doble, las miradas mataban, estaban hipnotizados.

-Tantos recuerdos aquí… -House dijo en forma graciosa, para liberar la tensión, sin saber qué había creado incluso más, los centímetros entre ellos eran escasos. Pero el anillo de matrimonio de Cuddy brilló a la luz de la luna, y le hizo reaccionar- Bueno… me voy.

-Te…te acompaño a la salida.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, sin poder mirarse ni acercarse demasiado, o quizás algo más explotaría entre los dos.

Cuddy abrió la puerta y House salió por ahí, no sin antes darle dos besos en la mejilla a la endocrina.

Ésta, sorprendida, lo miró. House sonrió:

-A la europea, querida.

-Idiota –Cuddy rió y lo vio caminar hasta su auto- Sé cuidadoso al manejar, por favor.

-Nos vemos.

House se subió al vehículo y salió.

Cuddy entró a la casa y se quedó apoyada en la puerta un largo rato, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

¿Estaba cayendo de nuevo?

**Continuará…**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **I'm never on your list**

Capítulo de Halloween :)**  
**


	27. I'm never on your list

2 días para mi viaje, el siguiente capítulo que suba será desde Inglaterra :):). Nos hubiera gustado publicarlo en Halloween, pero queda mucho para eso y no creo que quieran esperar tanto jiji.

Dejen hartos reviews :D**  
**

* * *

**I'm never on your list  
****[Guest List – Eels]**

Cuddy sonreía mirando una foto de Ella con los chicos. Joe a su lado pasando su brazo por su cuello y sonriendo tímidamente a la cámara, mientras que Dan de brazos cruzados, se dejaba por lo menos, tocar por su madre.

¡Por fin! Sólo le quedaban 2 días en Italia para regresar a Usa otra vez. Por problemas en el trabajo había tenido que regresar y desde su llegada en América ya había pasado un mes, y por fin, volvería a abrazar a Joe y a Dan. Llevaba tres semanas sin verlos, y ya los extrañaba; a pesar de que hablaban cada día fuese como fuese, por msn, mail o llamadas.

Y sobretodo, volvería ver a House. No sabía que demonios pasaba con ella, pero esa semana que había pasado teniéndolo que ver día si y día también, no habían salido tan mal parados. Era normal, eran adultos, aunque House se comportara como un crío, estaba aprendiendo a llevar la situación de forma normal. Por suerte no peleaban mucho, y tal vez gracias a eso, había momentos que se sorprendía pensando en él y luchando contra algo que no sabía bien bien que era, pero que quería que desapareciera por su bien y el de su cordura.

Estaba tan absorta en su agenda, haciendo planes para Halloween para pasarlo con los chicos y con Bella que viajaría con ella, que ni se había enterado cuando Matt había aparcado el coche en la entrada y había entrado en la casa, abrazándola por la espalda.

-_No quiero que te vayas aún…-_dijo besando el cuello de la endocrina-

Extrañamente y tras aquella gran pelea, cuando Cuddy regresó a Italia, Matteo estaba sumamente cariñoso, pasando el mejor momento de su relación en mucho tiempo.

-_Tengo que ir… Quiero intentar de nuevo un acercamiento con Dan y Joe…_

-_No deberías haberle dejado ir…_

Cuddy se giró y acarició la mejilla rasposa de su esposo. Cuddy torció el gesto.

-_Primero, aunque Joe estuviera aquí, viajaría para que viera a su padre, y yo poder ver a su hermano_-le dio un beso en los labios-_y segundo, no veo ningún mal en que estudie allí si luego quiere ir a Harvard o Yale._

Matt hizo un puchero.

-_Le echo de menos…_

Cuddy sonrió calidamente y volvió a besarlo atrayéndolo con sus manos en la mejilla.

_-¿Te he dicho lo bien que te queda la barbita de tres días?_

_-Nop._

-_Pues lo hace_.-Se besaron de nuevo-

-_Puaj Mamá!-_Bella entró en la sala quejándose como siempre que veía alguna muestra de cariño de sus padres-.

_-¡Belly, termina tu maleta!_-gritó su madre, separándose de su padre y siguiéndola hasta su habitación.

Princeton

Joe trataba de seguirle el ritmo a Dan por la vereda en la que caminaban de regreso a casa luego de la escuela, pero Dan iba muy rápido.

Joe seguía insistiendo:

-Oh bro, no puedes seguir enojado por eso, vamos…

-¡Aún no comprendo cómo pudiste tirártela y yo no! –Dan hablaba de 13 y lo hacía con verdadera indignación- ¡Tú, el niño virgen!

-Jo, pos ya no…

-¡Encima la has perdido con ella! –Dan siguió caminando, enojado- ¡Eres un mal hermano!

-¡Tú siempre me dijiste que debía perder la virginidad con una tía buena!

-¡No tan buena, no lo mereces, apuesto que perdió el tiempo contigo!

-Dijo que no estaba nada de mal para ser virgen…

-¡CABRÓN!

Dan le hizo la ley del hielo a su hermano todo el camino.

Joe en el fondo le encantaba hacer enojar a su hermano, ni él mismo pensó que se tiraría a 13, fue todo una hazaña que ni siquiera recordaba. Rió para sí mismo y continuó intentando convencerle.

-Muchas Gracias-Cuddy abrió su cartera, buscando un billete de 20 para dárselo al taxista que le había sacado las maletas de Bella y ella. La endocrina se los dio y sonrió.

-Menuda una tienen montada ahí…-El taxista se fregó las manos, hacia bastante frío en las vísperas de Halloween a esas horas, casi de noche.

-¿Cómo?

El taxista hizo un gesto hacia su casa y se metió en el coche, conduciendo calle a bajo. Fue en ese instante cuando Cuddy reparó en la incesante música que se escuchaba.

-Otra vez no…-musitó arrastrando su maleta, mientras Bella iba adelantada.

_She put de lime in de coconut, she drank 'em bot' up_

Bella abrió la puerta y no encontró nada diferente. No habían chicas, ni chicos, no había vasos o papel higiénico decorando su casa, no olía a tabaco, ni a nada raro… la joven se giró observando a su madre que miraba todo detenidamente, aun así, la música estaba bien alto, sonaba por toda la casa.

-¿JOSEPH? ¿DAN?

Avanzaron hasta el salón dejando allí las maletas, y de repente, por detrás suyo, aparecieron ambos gemelos, tan sólo en calzoncillos, con el pelo revuelto, cantando a todo pulmón y con dos copas en forma de V, especificas para cóctel, rebosando de Margaritas, intentando que no se derramaran al ritmo que se movían.

Cuddy no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos. No estaban haciendo nada malo. Bella le quitó la copa a Joe y le dio un sorbo, uniéndose a ellos, riendo y saltando.

Dan se sorprendió cuando su madre, a pesar de todo el cansancio por el viaje, hizo lo mismo, uniéndose a ellos, los cuatro allí mismo, cantando, ignorando por completo al mundo exterior.

Al parecer, después de todo, Cuddy no era tan aburrida.

-Dan estás más delgado…

-Soy Joe…

-¿No piensas quitarte ese pendiente nunca?

-Nop. Nos ayuda a cambiarnos en los exámenes-intervino Dan-.

Cuddy le miró reprobándole.

Finalmente y cuando acabó esa canción de Harry Nilsson, los cuatro se dejaron caer en el sofá. Una vez recuperada la respiración, Bella besó a cada uno de sus hermanos, igual que había hecho su madre.

-¿Dónde está vuestro padre? ¿Por qué estabais aquí?

-Fue a por tequila…nos quedamos sin.

-¿No podíais hacer esto en SU casa?-se quejó Cuddy-.

Dan la miró seriamente.

-Estábamos aquí, ultimando los detalles de nuestra habitación y la de Bella-intervino Joe antes de que Dan contestara mal a Cuddy.

Lisa asintió, justo en el momento en que House entró por la puerta principal con una botella de tequila en las manos, y algo achispado.

-¡CUDDY! ¡BELLATRIX!

Bella le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Cuándo habéis llegado? –House se sentó en medio de ambas mujeres.

-Joey, cariño…-Joe se levantó, entendiendo a la perfección a su madre-enséñale a Bell su Nueva habitación…

-Maaaaa' yo quiero dormir contigo…

-Chica, deja que tu madre tenga un poco de intimidad-interrumpió el nefrólogo-mira si quiere traer a un muchachote de los que le gusta ¿Dónde se lo tira?

-¡House!

Dan sonreía disimuladamente y tras la mirada de su hermano se levantó para seguirlos mientras Bella iba a su nueva habitación, resignada.

-¿Quieres que juguemos a algo? Por eso has mandado a los niños fuera-dijo juntándose más a Cuddy a pesar que ella se movió hasta chocar contra el reposabrazos del sofá.

-Ni en tus sueños…Estoy muy cansada, House.-bufó sin fuerzas para aguantarle- ¿Por qué no te vas a casa, y mañana hablamos?

-Pooooor que…-Se le trababa la lengua-creo que deberíamos hablar.

House no sabía como introducir el tema…Cuddy le miró algo temerosa, pero armándose de valor.

-¿Tú crees? Saldrías perdiendo.-Cuddy cruzó sus piernas- He recibido varios mails de la directora del Instituto.

-Joe se ha adaptado bien, Dan le ha ayudado.

-¿Si? ¿A qué? A meterse en líos.

-¿Qué…? Sólo han sido chiquilladas.

-¿¡Chiquilladas? House, eres un completo irresponsable…

-¿Si? Podrías haberme enseñado, ah no, que te fuiste a Europa…LA PERFECTA MADRE QUE ABANDONA A SU HIJO…

Dan había ido a la cocina y estaba escuchando todo.

-Ósea, me estas diciendo, que es normal…que Daniel se cuele en casa de los vecinos… Que arrancara todas las cortinas de la escuela, o que cogiera tu coche cuando no tenía licencia…

-Era un crío cuando hizo eso…-House intentaba justificarlo-

-¿Y ahora? Ahora no es un crío… y ahora con Joseph, Joseph que nunca ha hecho nada… -Lisa caminaba por la sala, moviendo sus manos, nerviosa- es normal que llenaran de gelatina las taquillas de la gente. ¿no?

-Era en plan protesta…

-House…así no vamos bien…-suspiró- No quiero que Dan o tú… influenciéis a Joe. No de esa forma.

House la miró dolido.

-Es mi hijo…-agarró su bastón molesto y se marchó sin decir nada más, pegando un portazo.

Dan entró en el salón viendo a Cuddy todavía parada.

-Mi padre no ha sido así siempre…-musitó- pero tu eres peor que él-Cuddy fue a responderle pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando el chico se marchó a su habitación. Sin saber a que se refería con eso.

Al día siguiente, 31 de octubre

Cuddy, Bella y Joe compraban dulces y golosinas para la esperada noche de Halloween ese día. Planeaban ver películas de terror toda la noche y de vez en cuando asustar a los niños que pasaban por ahí.

Dan se había mantenido al margen, tenía "mejores planes" para hoy.

-_Mira esto_ –Bella tomó un disfraz en forma de calabaza y se lo puso encima, riendo- _¡Yo lo quiero!_

-_Oye, pero si la calabaza tiene más trasero que tú _–Joe bromeó, haciendo enojar a su hermana- _Te quiero hermanitaaaaaaa._

_-¿Sí? Pos yo no _–Bella se cruzó de brazos y siguió caminando, pero Joe la tomó en brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla- _¡Ya, ya, suéltame!_

Cuddy observaba a pocos metros atrás. Sonrió, Joe nunca había sido tan cariñoso con nadie, era más bien reservado, lo que se contraponía totalmente a la personalidad típica del italiano, que en su naturaleza está ser cálido y afectuoso; aunque él no fuera de sangre italiana, se había criado siempre en ese ambiente, por lo que nunca comprendió bien por qué era tan frío con la gente.

Si debía ser honesta, desde que se encontró con Joe luego del cambio, notaba muchas cosas distintas en él. Se veía más seguro de sí mismo, más expresivo, más como un chico de su edad… más feliz.

¿Cómo era posible que con House se volviera así? Él era todo lo contrario a cariñoso, ¿Por qué Joe cambiaría por él? No le encontraba sentido a aquella ecuación. Pero ella misma acababa de relacionar a su hijo con un problema matemático. Quizás comprendía el cambio, ella misma había cambiado por él, esas pequeñas cosas hacían la diferencia.

-_¿Qué películas quieren ver hoy, niños? _

-_Una clásica_ –Joe propuso, sonriendo- _Tipo_ _La Profecía o algo así…_

-_Una italiana, estoy cansada de tanto inglés!_

_-Las italianas son malas, hermana. _

_-¡Traidor de tu patria!_

_-Nací aquí._

_-Oh, hace 2 meses no sabías lo que era _FUCK ME.

_-¡ISABELLA! _–Cuddy le miró escandalizada, pero entonces los 3 se largaron a reír.

Siguieron poniendo algo de comida y algunas adornos de Halloween en el carrito cuando vieron a Dan algunos pasillos más allá.

El americano iba de la mano con una chica de su edad, rubia, esbelta, muy hermosa; traía en el carrito golosinas varias, mucha soda y mucho… ¿Alcohol?

-¿Qué diablos pretende tu hermano? –Cuddy le preguntó a Joe, quién también se veía sorprendido- ¡Lo pueden arrestar!

-Mamá, por favor no vayas, será peor…

Pero Cuddy no escuchó. Decidida fue al encuentro con su otro gemelo, quién se sorprendió de sobremanera al encontrársela ahí:

-¿Y tú, qué haces…?

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar –Cuddy miró enojada a su hijo- ¿Qué es todo ese alcohol y esas mierdas, qué pretendes?

-¿Sabes qué, vieja? Mantente fuera de esto.

-¿Es tu madre? –La chica junto a Dan lo miró sorprendida- Me dijiste que estaba muerta.

Cuddy empalideció. Que su hijo la diera por muerta era demasiado. Dan también se sintió mal, pero lo disimuló:

-Quizás entendiste mal, dije que al abandonarme estaba como muerta para mí. Pero ya ves, vivita e hinchándome las bolas –Dan miró a su madre con los ojos vidriosos, a punto de desmoronarse, y sintió unos horribles deseos de abrazarla y disculparse por lo que acababa de pasar. Pero su orgullo era más fuerte- No le pongas drama mamá, si estamos comprando con papá de cualquier manera.

-¿Está House aquí?

-Sí, ¿Enserio crees que podría pagar todo este alcohol? Ni que hubiera aprobado la preparatoria o algo…

Joe y Bella les alcanzaron, temiendo que se desatase una guerra entre los dos.

-Hey Joe –La chica saludó con una sonrisa al gemelo de Dan.

-Hey Alexia, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien –Alexia miró a Bella- ¿Es ella vuestra hermana menor? Es preciosa.

-¿Ya conociste a mamá? –Joe sonrió algo incómodo.

-Sí… -Alexia miró a Cuddy con algo de recelo- Mucho gusto, Sra…

-Boticelli –Dan se adelantó a su madre, respondiendo- Sra. Boticelli.

-¿Dónde está tu padre? Quiero hablar con él –Cuddy intentaba no rendirse ante su hijo, pero cada vez era más difícil.

-No sé, búscalo –Dan tomó de la cintura a su chica y se fue de ahí, indiferente.

-Nosotros seguiremos comprando, mamá –Joe tocó el hombro de su madre en señal de apoyo y se fue con su hermana menor.

Cuddy comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, nerviosa, temiéndose un batallón con el padre de sus hijos. Preparaba las mejores palabras qué decir cuando le vio en la sección de postres.

Hablaba con una mujer en sus treinta, hermosa, de cabello largo, usaba una falda corta y una blusa escotada; le sonreía como tonta, flirteaban de lo peor.

Él se puede dar esos gustos, pensó, de flirtear, tener algo de sexo casual con algún desconocido, mientras que ella seguía atada a su matrimonio, a estar con el mismo hombre toda su vida, quizás terminar con su amante o de frentón cambiarlo por otro, quién lo sabía.

Maldito House…

-House –Dijo, nerviosa, con la garganta trabada. House le miró y la mujer también- ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Quién es…? –La mujer iba a preguntar, pero Cuddy le interrumpió.

-La madre de sus hijos.

-Ah –La mujer sonrió y le susurró- Entonces, nos vemos ahí ¿Vale?

-Vale –House también sonrió y vio a la mujer irse a paso seguro de ahí. Luego miró a Cuddy y un tono burlón le dijo- Pensar que alguna vez fuiste así…

-¿Qué diablos planeas hacer con todo ese alcohol?

-Creo estar grande para darle explicaciones a alguien.

-Hablo enserio.

-Yo también.

-¡House!

-Daré una fiesta en mi casa por Halloween –House dijo, hastiado- Perdí una apuesta con Dan y la tengo que hacer. Será destructivo, debo estar preparado.

-¿Destructivo? ¿Harás que mi hijo protagonice una de tus fiestas "destructivas" y yo me quede tranquila?

-Él estará bien, Taub por otro lado…

-House, hablo enserio, no quiero que Dan vaya a tu fiesta.

-¿Qué, me lo vas a prohibir? Ni que fueras su madre…

-¡SOY SU MADRE!

-Legal, me refiero a legal.

-¿Tanto es pedirte que no destruyas el hígado de mi hijo?

-Te dije que él estará bien…

-Mentiroso, tú te embriagarás, perderás el conocimiento y entonces Dan…

-Ya, ya ¿Sabes qué? Ve a mi fiesta tú también.

-¿Qué?

-Así te tomas unas copas, te tiras a algún desesperado y de paso cuidas a tu nene.

-House…

-Ya te di mi solución, tómala o déjala, la fiesta va y Dan no se la pierde. Punto. Ahh, es con disfraz.

-Pero…

-Tengo asuntos pendientes que tratar –House le guiñó el ojo y se fue en dirección opuesta.

Cuddy no supo que decir.

Apartamento de House, noche

Cuddy entró al apartamento de House usando un largo abrigo gris. Atrás venía Bella, quién usaba un lindo disfraz de Minnie, y Joe, que algo avergonzado vestía un divertido disfraz de Peter Pan.

El apartamento estaba distribuido de tal manera de aprovechar el máximo espacio posible. Estaba el equipo de House y algunos doctores más que Cuddy no conocía. También unos amigos de la escuela de los gemelos, Wilson con su nueva novia y por supuesto Dan vestido de Gokú. House no se veía por ningún lado.

-Miren nada más –Uno de los doctores comentó- Ha llegado el otro House…

Joe se sonrojó y Dan se largó a reír. Se acercó a su hermano y le abrazó fraternal. Vio a su hermanita y también le tomé la mano.

-Al fin juntos en acción ¿Eh? –Dan rió- Si yo era malo, imaginaos con mi bro, somos explosión.

Cuddy escuchaba la voz alegre de su hijo y no podía evitar sentir mucha culpabilidad. Por su decisión. Por haberles separado.

-Y ella, para que sepáis –Dan siguió, llevándose como siempre la atención- Es mi hermanita Bella, hija de Lisa con el padrastro de Joe. Ya saben, todo muy lioso. No se le acerquen porque mordemos ¿Entendido?

Todos se largaron a reír y siguieron las charlas personales.

Wilson, vestido de Barney, se acercó a los hermanos riendo:

-Vaya discurso ¿Eh, Dan? Los has impresionado.

-Como siempre tío –Dan estaba muy feliz- La única que ha desteñido es Lisa, que como me esperaba, no vino disfrazada.

Todos miraron a Cuddy, que se había mantenido apartada de la conversación. Ésta enarcó una ceja, retándolo a seguir. Dan rió burlón:

-No estás tan vieja ¿Sabes, Lisa? Aún puedes divertirte.

-Ya Dan, no sigas –Joe como siempre defendió a su progenitora- Si no quiso venir así es asunto de ella.

-¿Es que es una necesidad ser tan aguafiestas?

-Diviértanse, ni notarán mi presencia –Cuddy dijo al fin, tranquila.

-Soy experto en eso, no la noté en 17 años…

Cuddy no fue capaz de decir nada porque Wilson se la llevó lejos de ahí, evitando que la situación emporase.

Dan le sonrió a sus hermanos y volvió junto a su grupo de amigos, entre los que estaba Alexia.

Bella y Joe se miraron, comprendiendo que la noche sería más larga de lo que pensaban.

2 horas después

-Joe, ¿Dónde está tu padre? –Cuddy le preguntó a su hijo, notando que las horas pasaban y éste no aparecía. Él era el anfitrión de cualquier manera.

-No sé… -Joe escondía algo, no sabía mentir.

-Joe…

-Vale, vale… ha quedado con alguien antes, eso oí.

-Ah –Cuddy enseguida cambió de expresión a una más irritada- ¿Y tu hermana?

-Eh… -Joe le indicó un rincón a Bella bailando con un chico de la edad de los gemelos, muy apegados- Intenté evitarlo, enserio, estoy tan enojado como tú.

-¿Está poniendo su trasero en exposición o qué? ¿Y Dan?

Joe ya no le respondió, señalando con los hombros que no lo sabía.

Cuddy se levantó del sofá en el que estaba, algo mareada, los martinis con los que se había divertido mientras esperaba surtían efecto. Buscó con la mirada en la oscuridad a su hijo, pero al parecer había llegado más gente desde que ella se había sentado, porque cada vez le costaba más reconocer a alguien.

Y entonces le vio. Bailaba demasiado cerca de Alexia, tocándole el trasero con descaro mientras la chica no mostraba ninguna molestia por esto. En una de sus manos sostenía un vaso de ron-cola medio vacío, y ella dudaba que ese hubiese sido su primer trago de la noche.

¿Y House? Sin aparecer aún…

-Joe… -Cuddy le iba a preguntar algo a su hijo, pero no le vio cerca de ella- ¿Joe…?

Lo que faltaba. Joe ahora bailaba, más decentemente, con una mujer bastante mayor que él que seguramente era 13, la empleada de House.

Y House que no regresaba.

-Yayaya, yo quiero un cambio de música –Dan dijo muy fuerte, llamando la atención de todos- ¿Alguien me apoya?

-¡Sí! –Varios dijeron animados, sobre todo los más jóvenes de ahí. Los más adultos reían y seguían el juego del adolescente.

Dan puso un disco que se había comprado en su visita a Puerto Rico. La mejor música latina.

Las mayores les dejaron espacio a los más jóvenes para bailar. Dan como siempre se robó la película:

_Yo quiero azotarte, tomarte_

_Pero lo malo es que te gusta_

_Castigarte por tu mala conducta…_

Dan bailaba muy suelto de cuerpo para ser un norteamericano y Alexia le seguía muy bien, moviendo sus caderas sobre su miembro, como bien se hacía el baile puertorriqueño más popular de todos.

Cuddy observaba horrorizada el acto casi sexual de su hijo, pero simplemente palideció cuando sus otros dos hijos se le unieron con su respectiva pareja.

_Apaga esa luz, ésa es la actitud_

_Ponte salvaje, ésa es la actitud_

_Si me pide más, ésa es la actitud_

_Sin piedad, ésa es la actitud…_

-¡Oh vamos Lisa! –Dan gritó riendo, viendo a su madre quieta observándole con cara de horror- ¡Diviértete!

Entonces fue Dan quién la sacó a bailar. La tomó de la cintura y comenzó a bailarle, guardando la distancia prudente, mientras Cuddy sonrojada no se movía. Todos reían y aplaudían.

-Dan, por Dios… ¿Cuánto has bebido?

-Nada –Dan rió y continuó, sabiendo lo incómoda que estaba su madre con eso- Vamosssss, tú también tuviste adolescencia ¿No? ¡Joe, Joe, ven!

Ahora fue Joe quién se unió a Dan y los dos comenzaron a bailar alrededor de su madre, sin dejar de reír. Cuddy no se movía, pero ya comenzaba a relajarse y a sonreír.

-Vamos mamá, relájate y disfruta –Joe le gritó a su madre sin parar de reír- Demuéstrale a Dan que no eres tan aburrida como él cree…

Entonces Cuddy rió y asintió. Se quitó el abrigo que traía dejando al descubierto un apretadísimo traje de Gatúbela con el que el mismísimo Dan quedó anonadado. Cuddy comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música logrando que todos los que estaban ahí la animaran con las palmas y piropos.

-No estoy tan vieja, ¿eh, Danny? –Dan asintió, y por un momento olvidó su odio y su rencor, y se dedicó a disfrutar de su madre, riendo junto a ella, bailando con su hermano, acorralándola, haciendo que todos incluyendo él pasaran un gran rato.

Cuddy estaba feliz. Al fin lograba acercarse a Dan, aunque sea en una situación tan embarazosa como ésa. No le importaba estar haciendo el ridículo en la mitad de la pista bailando algo que definitivamente no era para su edad; se disfrazaría de payaso y bailaría la macarena si con eso conseguía que su hijo le odiase menos, e incluso, comenzase a considerarla su mamá.

Entonces uno de los gemelos, no supo determinar cuál porque estaba por atrás, le puso la máscara de Gatúbela guardada en su cartera y tomó sus caderas, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Cuddy sonrió, tomó las manos que sostenían sus caderas pero se fijó que usaban guantes negros y recordó que ninguno de sus hijos los usaba. Se volteó y chocó con el pecho de House, que vestía de Batman.

Quedó en trance un segundo, sin saber qué decir.

-Hola Lisa… ¿O debería decir gatita?

-House… -Cuddy, roja como un tomate, se separó de él- No me asustes así.

-¿No vamos a bailar? Oh, vamos, tenía ganas de revivir los viejos tiempos.

Cuddy se sintió tentada, pero finalmente su lado racional ganó y se alejó de él, diciéndole en el oído:

-¿Muy cansado luego de la cita con tu amiga?

-Bastante, pero podría doblete si me lo pides…

Cuddy no pudo evitar sonreír. Caminó hasta el improvisado bar ubicado en la esquina, dándoles el espacio a los demás para bailar. House le siguió:

-Dijiste que ibas a estar aquí para cuidar de los chicos –La endocrina tomó otra copa martini y bebió un poco- Has llegado 2 horas tarde.

-Te lo dije antes de saber que tú vendrías –House se preparó un ron-cola y bebió un largo sorbo, sediento- No ha pasado nada, no sé qué te quejas.

-Dan ha bebido demasiado, nota como se mueve y como están sus ojos.

-JÁ, Dan está bastante bien, la última vez que llegó de una fiesta no pudo caminar a su habitación y el cabrón vomitó en la entrada todo lo que su intestino pudo devolver.

-¿Y te sientes orgulloso de eso?

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Es parte de la edad ¿Acaso nunca te embriagaste a su edad? Porque por lo que tu hermana y tu madre contaban hace algunos años, no eras precisamente la chica ejemplar.

-Exacto, cometí muchos errores antes como para querer que mis hijos pasen por lo mismo.

-Jamás van a aprender si no se equivocan.

-Pues Dan se equivoca una y otra vez y parece no aprender.

-¿Qué diablos tienes con Dan? Es un gran chico.

-No es con Dan, sabes que lo adoro, pero él…

-¿Sabes qué? Me has cabreado, fóllate a alguien y no me empelotes más…

Cuddy le iba a replicar pero House se fue del salón y caminó por el pasillo hacia su habitación, pero vio algo ahí que le hizo retroceder. Sin embargo, Cuddy le empujó ahí adentro y muy molesta le gritó:

-¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO? ¿NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE APOYARME POR UNA PUTA VEZ POR EL BIEN DE NUESTROS HIJOS?

-Eh…

-¡Por una vez House, por una vez podrías pensar con responsabilidad y no con…!

-¡LISA!

Cuddy calló, y entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba:

Dan, ya bastante ebrio, estaba sobre Alexia a punto de tener sexo, pero habían parado al escucharlos y ahora les miraba muy molesto, sin darse cuenta de la situación.

Cuddy se puso del color de un tomate y salió acompañada por House tan rápido como pudo, cerrando la puerta y mirándole con horror.

-¡Esto es…!

Otra vez House la interrumpió, esta vez empujándola a ella al baño y cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¡Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero House! –Cuddy estaba fuera de sus casillas, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de dónde estaban- ¡Acaba de conocer a esa chica y ya se están encamando!

-Ya déjale…

-¿Te da igual? ¡Cómo puede darte lo mismo, sabes todos los riesgos de la promiscuidad, dudo si quiera se use condón, eres…!

-¡Ya vale Cuddy! –House le calló, enojado- ¡Estoy harto de oírte quejarte por todo lo que hace Dan, no sé cómo pretendes que él te perdone de esa manera!

-Prefiero que me odie a que se contagie algo, o se intoxique o…

-¡Es parte de la edad, sí, quizás sea un chico reventado, pero es lo mínimo que podría ser con la clase de vida que tuvo gracias a ti!

-¿Me culparás ahora por eso también?

-¿Y por qué crees que es? Él sólo me tiene de ejemplo a mí, un puto cabrón que es incapaz de tener una relación sentimental con alguien.

-Exacto... ¿Tanto te costaba ser alguien más normal por él?

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Me las apañé bastante bien, y sí usa condón, y créeme, es mucho más feliz que Joe estando contigo!

Cuddy guardó silencio, House para variar le había dado justo en el clavo.

Era cierto. Joe jamás había sido tan feliz como desde que está con House.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

**Continuará…**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **The time wasn't time between us.**

La traducción de la canción **Amiga **de Miguel Bosé.


	28. The time wasn't time between us

En **OXFORD ! **:D cansadísima, pero pasándola increible jiji.

Por lo demás, ojalá les guste :) con mucho amor, Saru e Isi.**  
**

* * *

**The time wasn't time between us****  
[Amiga – Miguel Bosé]**

Intentando ignorar a Cuddy, House trató salir del baño, sin recordar que días atrás Dan había roto el picaporte, quedando con él en la mano.

Cuddy, a través del espejo, frunció más el ceño si era capaz, mientras House se encogía de hombros y tiraba el picaporte a la bañera, tambaleándose un poco y sentándose en el borde.

La endocrina intentó abrir la puerta que daba a su habitación pero estaba cerrada por el otro lado.

-¡Arregla esto!-Cuddy se movía nerviosa por el baño, cruzada de brazos, elevando su busto.

-Ahora mismo no atinaría ni a clavártela hasta el fondo-contesto rudamente-así que no me pidas cosas más complicadas.

Cuddy rodó los ojos y comenzó a aporrear la puerta.

-No te van a escuchar…sólo se darán cuenta cuando alguien venga a echar la pota- hizo una pausa-seguramente Joey.

-Joey no bebe.

-Antes tampoco follaba y mira ahora-Cuddy puso cara de disgusto-los niños crecen.

-House, estoy harta de todo esto-Cuddy se masajeó la cabeza, algo mareada-No haces nada por Dan, y Joe está empezando…

-A vivir.

-A descontrolarse –terminó ella.

Cuddy deseaba llegar a un acuerdo cuanto antes, por el bien de ella, de su salud mental y sobretodo de sus hijos.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, escuchando la música y las risas de la gente. Ambos sentados en el suelo, uno a l lado del otro, sin mirarse.

-¿Cómo era Dan de niño?-preguntó la doctora de repente.

-Dany aún no ha crecido-sonrió House.

Cuddy lo miró de refilón. Parecía orgulloso, jamás lo había visto hablar así de nadie.

-Cuéntame que me he perdido, por favor.

House resopló. Había evitado ese momento a toda costa. Aquello iba a hacerles daño, sobretodo a ella.

-Echó a andar con 10 meses. Siempre se cogía de mi bastón-mientras que House fijaba su mirada en un punto fijo, mientras recordaba, una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Cuddy-en su primer cumpleaños, Wilson se vistió de payaso y descubrimos que no le gustaban.-Cuddy rió-.

-A Joe le salió su primer diente a los 8…

House no dijo nada. No quería hablar de aquello, al contrario que ella, pero Cuddy se cercioró y dejó ese tema a un lado.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El médico asintió.

-¿Por qué sabes italiano?-House no contestó-Hasta dónde sé, sé que sabías Español, algo de Francés, un poco de Japonés, pero no Italiano.

-Me aficioné a la pizza y la pasta con Wilson.

-Dime… ¿Por qué?

-Por que tú te fuiste allí-contestó sincero, mirándola fijamente-y yo fui a buscarte-confesó.

Cuddy palideció. Aquello fue algo que le pilló por sorpresa. Nunca esperó nada así. Ni siquiera imaginó que House supiera que ella vivía en Italia.

-¿Cuándo?

-No tiene importancia.

-House.

-Joe tenía casi dos años, más o menos.

-Pero no entiendo…

House tragó saliva. Odiaba recordar aquello.

-Descubrí que estabas en Italia. No entiendo por que te fuiste allí-la miró una vez más-hasta dónde sé, detestabas ese país.

-Amaba su arte…y su comida, necesitaba evadirme.

House se encogió de hombros.

-La gente es horrible ¿sabes? Llegué a Roma por equivocación, te intentan timar…

-Es Italia,_ Bello_.

-Luego fui a Florencia, y de allí encontré tu casa, una perfecta casaza, típica italiana…en las afueras.

-Pero…

-Tú estabas tendiendo unas sábanas en el patio, estabas preciosa-Cuddy sintió sonrojarse y no supo si era por culpa de la bebida o por como House lo dijo- Y bastante embarazada.-sus manos se rozaron durante un segundo-aquello me frenó.

-¿Le viste?-casi era incapaz de hablar-.

-Estaba muy grande, Dan era un enclenque. Joey corría torpemente, llevaba el pelo más largo que Dan –suspiró- se acercó a tu marido, y le dijo papá.

-House-Cuddy bajó la mirada, parando, necesitaba que dejara de hablar. Ambos se estaban torturando-Lo siento, de verdad.

-Déjalo, pasó hace mucho. Joe lo sabe, no importa ya.

Cuddy miró a House, anonadada por el gran cambio del hombre. Sin darse cuenta estaban demasiado cerca, casi rozando sus rostros.

Foreman empujó la puerta, encontrándose a su ex jefa y su jefe en el suelo. Los tres se quedaron parados mirándose.

Al día siguiente

La casa estaba hecha un desastre, y la habitación de House no era una excepción. Toda una maraña de brazos y pies, se enrollaban sobre la cama.

Dan casi encima de Joe, Bella con medio cuerpo sobre su madre y ésta inconscientemente casi abrazando a House.

El despertador sonaba sin dar tregua a ninguno. House lo apagó dando un manotazo.

-Gracias Cariño-dijo Cuddy, pensando que estaba en Italia, con su marido.

Ambos se irguieron de golpe, sorprendidos, recordando lo cerca que estuvieron la noche anterior de sucumbir a los efectos del alcohol y cometer un nuevo error.

Joe se movió tirando al suelo a Dan y éste se levantó mirando a todos con cara de resaca, los ojos medio cerrados y despeinado. Sin entender nada, se tumbó y siguió durmiendo en el suelo.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno-comentó Cuddy, moviéndose aun disfrazada y sin recordar como todos llegaron a la cama del nefrólogo.

-Iré contigo.

-Puedo sola.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Cuddy lo pensó unos segundos.

-Para nada.

0o0o0o

Dan entró en la cocina, con sólo una camiseta y calzoncillos. Se desperezó y se quedó mirando con que soltura se movía su madre.

Sin poder evitarlo se acercó y se sentó en la encimera, dándole un toque en su pierna con su propio pie, para llamar su atención.

-Huele bien.

Cuddy lo miró sonriendo.

-Para ser mi primer Halloween ¿Fue genial, no crees?

-Te desmadraste un poco…-Cuddy siguió cocinando-pero teniendo a tu padre y tu hermano cerca, no me extraña… ya sólo tengo esperanzas en Bella.

Dan sonrió. Se quedó callado sin saber como sacar el tema.

-Con papá… ¿Celebrasteis Halloween?

Su madre le miró comprendiendo por donde iban los tiros.

_-Vamos__ ma' soy Joe. _–Dan lo dijo en un casi perfecto Italiano que había ensayado, y rezando por que su madre no le contestara en ese idioma-No te voy a gritar ni nada.

Cuddy sonrió, no estaba del todo convencida pero finalmente habló.

-En la universidad coincidimos en una fiesta, y poco antes de quedarme embarazada de vosotros, fuimos a otra.

-¿De qué ibais disfrazados?

Cuddy sonrió nostálgica.

-De… no se lo digas a tu padre que te lo he dicho-la endocrina aguantó la risa- Romeo y Julieta.

Dan también se aguantó la risa.

-¿Y también le hacías el desayuno para la resaca, como hoy?

Su madre asintió sin decir nada más. En ese momento House entró en la cocina, pareciendo un zombie y fue directo a la nevera.

Dan rió y soltando un "Hasta luego, Romeo". Salió de allí en busca de Joe, para contarle lo que había descubierto. A fin de cuentas, el que Joe aún conservara su piercing en la oreja les iba a servir para algo más que para ayudarse en los exámenes.

-Le has contado lo de nuestro Halloween-House cerró la puerta de la nevera, entre sorprendido y molesto.

-No en detalles-comentó Cuddy, mientras seguía con las tortitas.

-Parece que empieza a aceptarte.

-Se ha hecho pasar por Joseph y cree que no lo sé…

-Algo es algo-House le quitó la espátula, de nuevo demasiado cerca el uno del otro, y siguió él cocinando.

-¿Qué haces?

-Cocinar.

-Creí que no sabías.

-Eso era antes… después de que Wilson se cansara de hacerme la comida, para Dan y para mi. Aprendí.-House hablaba sin darle importancia a nada de aquello-ve a avisar a los enanos.-Cuddy lo miró una última vez y salió de allí.

Entró en la habitación, viendo a los tres adolescentes peleando con las almohadas y saltando en la cama. Se quedó un rato observándoles, disfrutando de sus pequeños.

-Chicos, como os vea vuestro padre, os mata… vamos a desayunar.

Uno a uno, dejaron las cosas y salieron de la habitación riendo.

-Dan-Cuddy lo paró. Su hijo, el último de la fila se quedó mirándola.-la próxima vez, puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras… siendo tú.

Joe se echó a reír mientras chocaba el puño con Bella, ganando una pequeña y privada apuesta que Dan debería pagar.

3 días después

-¿Estás seguro? –Dan le preguntó a Joe, todos en el aeropuerto, esperando el vuelo de regreso a Italia- La vieja loca podría no volver y dejarte allá.

-Mamá –Joe le corrigió, mirando como su madre hablaba con su padre a varios metros de ahí- Y ella no lo hará, volverá porque tú sigues aquí.

-No le importó hace 17 años.

-No lo vamos a discutir –Bella llegó llena de caramelos y comida en las manos- Tú, Bella, no volverás hasta las vacaciones ¿Vale?

-¡Por qué! –Dan y Bella preguntaron a la vez, enojados.

-Porque ya has perdido mucha escuela en Italia –Joe explicó- Y mamá dijo que cuando estuvieras de vacaciones volverías.

-Por mí y se queden los dos aquí conmigo y papá –Dan miraba a sus padres charlar atrás- ¿Y esos dos desde cuándo tan amigos?

-Se amaron alguna vez, seguro están recordando las cosas buenas y se han dejado de odiar –Bella dijo, mirándolos reír mientras hablaban.

-¿Y no te importa? –Dan preguntó, sorprendido- Digo… por Matt, ya sabes…

-Mamá no engañaría a papá, no es de ese tipo –Bella aseguró muy confiada, logrando que sus hermanos se miraran preocupados- Hey, hey ¿Qué es esa cara? ¿Qué saben que yo no?

-Nada, ya déjalo así –Joe miró a Dan obligándole a callarse y éste tampoco mostró interés en decir nada.

-Voy a extrañarte bro –Bella se subió encima de Dan y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Dan se largó a reír y le desordenó el cabello- Actualiza tu perfil de facebook, ¿Vale? Para saber si tu situación sentimental finalmente cambia.

-No lo hará –Dan rió- Y si la tuya lo hace, con Joe golpearemos al idiota.

-Así es.

Los tres rieron y siguieron charlando, mientras que más atrás, sentados en los asientos de espera, House y Cuddy vivían su mundo aparte:

-Entonces ¿Joe vuelve la próxima semana y tú para acción de gracias?

-Y para navidad.

-¿No se enojará tu maridito?

-Quizás…

-Creo que no es necesario que vengas para navidad, Dan puede viajar a Italia para que no tengas que viajar de nuevo.

-No… no te dejaré solo en navidad.

-No es tan importante.

-Vendremos y no hay discusión.

-Mandona.

Ambos rieron y se quedaron mirando un largo rato en silencio, hasta que House sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó en la mano con suavidad. Era un papel doblado en cuatro partes.

-¿Qué es…? –Cuddy no alcanzó a preguntar. El papel era un dibujo muy antiguo y para nada profesional. Eran apenas tres personas dibujadas a palito con lápiz negro, verde y rojo. Una de ellas era un "hombre" con un bastón y tenía arriba escrito PAPÁ. Al medio estaba un niño con una guitarra y tenía escrito YO y a su lado una mujer con pelo liso y faldita, dentro de algo como un cuadrado, parecido a un paquete de regalo, y tenía escrito arriba ¿MAMÁ? - Dios mío…

-Lo dibujó cuando tenía 4. Jamás me lo mostró, yo lo encontré después y lo guardé.

-Él… -Cuddy no quería llorar, pero las ganas eran cada vez más tentadoras.

-Él sí te necesitó –House inconscientemente acarició su espalda y se acercó más a ella- Así que aunque el crío te diga cuánta cosa se le ocurra, no te desanimes ¿Vale? Él es tan mentiroso como tú y yo.

-OK –Cuddy sonrió y miró con ternura a House- Sólo… que no se intoxique mientras yo estoy allá…

-Dile a Joe que use condón.

-Por Dios…

Pero entonces otra vez se largaron a reír. Era increíble como los días hacían que las cosas fueran cada vez mejor entre los dos.

-Oigan, ¿Quieres dejar de tratarse así? –Los dos miraron a Dan, que en compañía de Joe y Bella los observaban extrañados- Como si fueran… iug…

-¿Amigos? –Cuddy preguntó, riendo.

-¡IUG! –Dan exageraba, y obligaba a Cuddy a pararse para sentarse él en su lugar- Aléjense…

-Dan, no seas infantil –La endocrina se largó a reír viendo a su hijo cruzado de brazos y abrazado a su padre, mientras éste le miraba con cara de Vete al diablo, crío.

Por altavoz avisaron que el vuelo partiría y que debían subirse al avión. Cuddy y House se miraron al mismo tiempo con algo de pena, pero disimularon lo mejor posible.

Joe le dio un último abrazo a House y a su hermano y salió en compañía de Bella, que se despidió tiernamente de ellos dos con dos besos en la mejilla.

Cuddy, inconsciente de lo que hacía, le dio dos dulces besos en la mejilla a House y luego un sonoro beso en una mejilla a Dan, acariciando su cabello y susurrándole que le quería mucho.

Los dos House quedaron mudos, cada uno con sus propias razones.

Los tres Boticelli se fueron hasta la fila del avión, ninguno quería regresar a Italia aún.

Italia, noche siguiente

Cuddy se miraba por el espejo del neceser de su habitación. Usaba un pijama algo más abrigado por las temperaturas y el cabello suelto, en ese momento se quitaba el maquillaje y se preparaba para dormir.

Entonces el recuerdo de sus últimos días en USA le hizo sonreír. Los avances que tenía con Dan, lo bien que se llevaban sus tres hijos, toda la comunicación con House…

House. El maldito hijo de puta.

¿Desde cuándo se reía de esa forma con alguien? Y lo ocurrido la noche de halloween, lo que no ocurrió en realidad, porque él no le tocó un pelo.

¿Estaba recibiendo mal las señales? ¿Por qué en ese minuto sintió que lo único que ambos querían era sobrepasar esa barrera que los separaba y caer definitivamente en la tentación? ¿En volver a sentir lo mismo que hace 17 años, antes de terminar?

Entonces algo le hizo volver a la realidad. Eran los dulces besos de Matt, su _marido, _el hombre con el que había elegido pasar el resto de su vida, el padre de su hija.

Idiota. Era una idiota por pensar en House estando con Matt, era un idiota por pensar por un segundo en volver a caer a los pies del maldito que arruinó su vida.

_-¿En qué piensas?_–Matt preguntó, viendo como ésta seguía al parecer en las nubes.

-En nada, cariño –Cuddy respondió en inglés, sin darse cuenta, haciendo que Matt se sorprendiese- _¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿Desde cuándo me hablas en inglés?_

_-No te he hablado en inglés…_

_-Te acabo de escuchar, me has llamado _cariño.

-_Bueno, he estado varios días en USA y se me pega un poco mi idioma nativo ¿Cuál es el problema?_

_-Nada…_

Matt se fue hasta la cama muy enojado y se cubrió con las mantas, sin mirarle. Cuddy se sentó a su lado y molestándose le dijo:

_-__¿Cómo sabré cuando algo te molesta si no me lo dices?_

_-DA IGUAL._

_-No, no… ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-No quiero pelear._

_-No pelearemos, hemos estado 16 años juntos, sabemos cómo comportarnos. _

_-Qué NO._

_-¡Por qué!_

Matt se sacó los cubiertos y la miró fijamente.

-_¿Pensabas en él al llamarme _cariño_?_

_-¿En él? ¿A quién te refieres?_

_-Lo sabes perfectamente. _

_-No._

_-A ese doctor, al padre de Joe. _

Cuddy guardó silencio. La sola idea de que su propio esposo dijera eso era inconcebible ¡Ella no tenía nada con él! Escucharlo le hacía todo más real y más asqueroso aún. Ella no podía estar con House, simplemente esa idea no podía pasar de nuevo por su mente.

_-¿Crees que tengo algo con House? ¿ENSERIO? –_Cuddy gritó, alterada_- ¡Dios, no puedo creer que digas algo así!_

_-¿Qué quieres que piense? ¡Cada vez que regresas de USA estás peor! _

_-¿PEOR? ¿Qué mierda se supone que significa eso?_

_-¡Vives en las nubes, prácticamente cuentas los días que faltan por regresar, ya ni siquiera te importo, pareciese que sufres cada vez que vuelves acá!_

_-¡Claro que no es así, voy a ver a mi hijo, es por eso que me emociono, y claro que me pone triste separarme de él, pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo!_

_-¡Dime la verdad!_

_-¿VERDAD? ¡No puedo creer que siquiera te cuestiones que tengo algo con él! _¡Yo lo ABANDONÉ, la puta madre!

-Ahora te pones a hablar en inglés, o sea que estás molesta…

-¡Claro que estoy molesta, lo último que haría en la vida sería tener algo con él!

-En esa fiesta de halloween no creo que hayas pensado así…

-¿QUÉ? –Cuddy se fijó que en el escritorio de su marido estaba el notebook encendido, en el flickr de un amigo de Cuddy de USA. Ahí, estaba maximizada una foto de ella y House riendo sin control, abrazados en la mitad de la fiesta- ¡Estábamos ebrios, por Dios!

-JÁ, ebrios y calientes ¿No?

-No puedo seguir hablando de esto –Cuddy iba a salir pero Matt la detuvo y la abrazó con brutalidad, comenzando a besarle el cuello algo desesperado- Suéltame…

-Júrame que no tienes nada con él…

-¡NO TENGO NADA CON ÉL!

-Júramelo…

-¡Suéltame! –Cuddy empujó a Matt y miró hacia el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos- No tendremos sexo así…

Matt miró una última vez a Cuddy con repudio y salió dando un portazo de la habitación.

Cuddy comenzó a llorar y caminó hasta el notebook de su marido, mirando un largo rato la foto que había ocasionado toda la discusión.

No estaba tan ebria después de todo.

Pero sí estaba muy feliz. En la foto. Junto a House.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Les gustó? el final quizás sí jajaja.

Próx. capítulo: **I need more time just to make things right.  
**


	29. I need more time to make things right

Holaa :) publico antes de irme a clases jiji se me olvidó adelantarles en el otro capítulo, aparecerá **Arleene Cuddy** ahora! pero debo advertirles, nosotros escribimos este capítulo un año atrás, cuando solo habíamos leído spoilers de ella, por lo que puede no haber coincidencias en su forma de ser y de actuar.

De cualquier manera espero qe les guste y dejen un review :)**  
**

* * *

**I need more time just to make things right  
[Don't go away – Oasis]**

-¡Nos vamos!-gritó Dan desde la puerta, mientras su hermano agarraba el gorro, la bufanda, los guantes y la chaqueta.

House gruñó un "vale" desde el sofá sin siquiera mirarlos. No sabía dónde iban a esas horas, tan temprano, a vísperas del último jueves de Noviembre, acción de gracias.

Tampoco le importaba.

-¡Te pillo las llaves del coche!-Dan esperó alguna queja de su padre, pero al no recibir ninguna, cerró la puerta y salieron yendo al coche.

Dan se sentó en el asiento del conductor y su hermano de copiloto, mientras este miraba una dirección apuntada en una hoja de papel.

Tarde

-¿Dónde fuisteis?-dijo House, mientras apartaba la nieve del escalón de la entrada, con sus dos chicos detrás iban en silencio con un par de bolsas.

-A ningún sitio-dijeron al unísono

House se giró.

-¿Qué estáis escondiendo?

-Nada-contestaron de nuevo a la vez.

-Parecéis dos gemelos malignos y me dais más miedo así que cuando vais pedo…-entraron en la casa, y los tres se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿No se me olvida algo?

Los tres House se quedaron mirando un punto fijo, intentando recordar aquello que se les escapaba.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, con insistencia.

Dan fue a abrir y se encontró con su madre, arrastrando la maleta, con gorro y abrigo, casi cubriéndose completamente. Congelada.

-Creo que hemos encontrado lo que olvidamos.

-Mi vuelo se retraso…y no había nadie esperándome. –dijo molesta, entrando en la casa-Feliz Acción de gracias, Lisa.

House se quedó mirándola divertido, mientras Joe ponía cara de circunstancia.

-No habrá sido para tanto cariño…-dijo House irónicamente.

-No me calientes House-dijo sentándose molesta.

-Eso quisieras…nena.

-¡Por favor!- Dan y Joe se quejaron a la vez, mirándoles disgustados, odiaban cuando empezaban con ese tira y afloja, para luego terminar discutiendo como siempre.

Tanto House como Cuddy se callaron. El nefrólogo se levantó.

-¿Te quedas a cenar?

Cuddy asintió. House se fue a la cocina, dejándolos solos para que se pusieran al día mientras él preparaba algo ligero para cenar.

-Estáis muy callados… ¿pasa algo?

-No-contestaron de nuevo a la vez, mirándose.

-¿Joe?

-Nada…

-¿Joe?

Cuddy era lista. Sabía que si quería sonsacarles algo, tenía que ir a Joe. Éste estaba intentando desviar la mirada lo que hacía que su madre sospechara más.

-Hemos conocido a Arleene. –dijo Dan, como si nada.-vendrá mañana a comer.

-¿Cómo?-Cuddy se quedó más pálida que nunca. Aquello era lo que le faltaba. Si no era suficiente con que la hayan conocido, encima iba a tener que aguantarla. Justo en ese día.

-Lo que oyes, a tu madre.-dijo cínicamente, el menor de los gemelos.

-Sé quien es Arleene-dijo su madre, seria.-Pero no teníais derecho. Si viene ella no vengo yo.

-¿ESO QUIÉN LO DICE, TÚ?-Dan alzó la voz, al ver que su madre no estaba contenta por la idea.

-SI.

-¿Y QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?

-DAN-Joe intentó intervenir, sin entender por que le había sentado tan mal aquello a su madre.- Mamá… Es sólo la abuela, es muy… simpática.

-Es de todo menos simpática-dijo House entrando al salón.

-NO TENIAIS DERECHO. NINGUNO. ¿TU SABÍAS ESTO?-Cuddy se giró, mirando a su ex.

-¿Yo? Créeme que lo último que quiero hacer es comer con tu madre…

-Sería divertido-dijo Dan mofándose.-Acabo de descubrir algo que te toca las pelotas tanto como a mí que tu estés aquí-dijo Dan.

-Eres un insolente…no conoces nada…de todo lo que he pasado con tu querida abuela que acabas de conocer… PERO NO SABES NADA, DANIEL.

-TÚ LA JODISTE! CONMIGO! CON ELLA, CON TODOS! ES TU CULPA, CUDDY!

Cuddy no sabía que decir. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa.

-Me siento traicionada, incluso por ti, Joseph.

-NO LE HAGAS SENTIRSE MAL, NO ES SU CULPA! ERES UNA ZORRA!

Dan estaba fuera de si. House no quería intervenir, y Joe tenía la cabeza agachada. Cuddy frunció sus labios, y le soltó un bofetón a Daniel. Todo quedó en silencio. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo en el ambiente.

Dan se llevó una mano a la mejilla y se quedó mirando con un profundo odio a la doctora.

-Lo…siento… Dan…yo...

-Te odio-dijo en un tono bajo y serio, dándose la vuelta y se marchó de allí, a pesar de que estaba nevando.

-No teníais derecho a invadir…mi… sólo debisteis…respetarme…

Joe negó con la cabeza sin decir nada y salió de allí, siguiendo a su hermano. Cuddy miró a House y éste la miraba a ella.

-No has intervenido… tú hijo me falta el respeto y tú…

House pasó por su lado cogiendo las llaves de su coche.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa-dijo House, arrastrando la maleta de la endocrina.

Cuddy se quedó quieta por un momento, sin saber qué posición adoptar.

Acción de gracias, día siguiente

-No puedo creer que estoy aquí -Cuddy se quejó por enésima vez en la tarde, sentada en el sofá de House- Enserio, no sé cómo me han traído, yo…

-Ya vale Cuddy –House la calló, trayendo una botella nueva de vino a la mesa- Yo tampoco estoy en mi salsa para que sepas.

-¡No debiste invitarla, es mi madre por Dios!

-Ya te dije que yo no la invité.

-¡Pudiste des-invitarla!

-¿Bromeas? Ya bastante odio me tiene la vieja.

-Invitar a mi madre hoy ¡Qué tenían en la cabeza los chicos!

-Yo qué sé…

-Ya déjate de llorar Lisa –Dan comentó entrando a la sala junto a Joe, bastante bien vestido- Hace tiempo que le prometí a la abuela que pasaría un día de acción de gracias con ella, ésta no pudo ser mejor ocasión. Así Joe le conoce.

-Espera, espera ¿Tú conoces a tu abuela? –Cuddy miró con horror a House- ¿Le has presentado a mi madre?

-Él quería conocerla –House puso cara de indiferencia- Y Arleene también así que…

-Es muy raro ¿No? –Joe comentó, sentándose junto a su madre- Dan conoce a la abuela Arleene y yo no.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso se parecen un poco –Dan comentó, riendo- Ambas sois unas mandonas y brujas de lo peor. Pero ella me cae bien.

-A mí no –Tanto Cuddy como House respondieron a la vez, disgustados.

Todos callaron al sentir el timbre sonar. Dan saltó del sofá y fue al recibimiento de su abuela, abrazándola al entrar:

-¡Abuela!

-¡Danny, mi nieto querido! -Arleene miró detenidamente a Dan, sonriendo- Cada día estás más grande.

-Pasa, pasa, te están esperando.

-¿No le han puesto veneno a la bebida, verdad? –Arleene y Dan rieron a la vez, y el menor de los gemelos tomó el bolso de su abuela y la guió hasta el salón- Oh… tanto tiempo sin entrar aquí.

Joe fue el primero en pararse a saludarla. Estaba evidentemente nervioso, bastante callado y no se atrevía a acercarse mucho. Arleene miró al italiano y sonrió con dulzura, diciéndole:

-Joseph… 17 años sin saber de ti, ven aquí querido –Joe se acercó y tímidamente abrazó a su abuela, quién acarició sus mejillas y le miró a los ojos- Sois iguales, pero tienes la piel mejor cuidada.

Joe rió y se hizo a un lado. Arleene miró hacia el sofá y vio como Cuddy se levantaba e iba a su encuentro, con una sonrisa plástica que seguro ensayó toda la mañana.

-Al fin me encuentro con la hija más ingrata del planeta –Cuddy hizo una mueca de 'Me paso por el culo lo que me digas' y abrazó a su progenitora con cinismo. Ésta la miró de arriba abajo analítica- Sin duda, los años pasan.

Los tres House rieron por lo bajo, notando como la vena en el cuello de inflamaba progresivamente.

-Lo mismo digo, mamá.

-¿No vino mi nuevo yerno? Sé que en teoría lo es hace 16 años, pero digamos que las circunstancias han sido… adversas.

-No mamá, no vino, él está en Italia con Bella.

-¿Bella? ¿Hay una Bella en la familia? –Arleene rió con ironía- ¿Y quién es, el gato?

-Mi hija, mamá –Cuddy cada vez hablaba con más hastío- Tu nieta.

-Esposo nuevo, hija nueva, seguro que culo nuevo porque dudo que la madre naturaleza sea tan piadosa –Otra vez los tres House rieron por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada amenazante de la endocrina- ¿Estás embarazada ahora mismo, mi amor? Porque no sé con qué más me podrías sorprender.

Cuddy movió su mandíbula de un lado al otro, enarcando la ceja a más no poder.

-No hay embarazo ni más sorpresas, mamá.

-¿Sí? Porque con la cara que tienes, seguro el hombre te folla cada vez que le dejas abrirte las piernas.

-¡ARLEENE! –Todos gritaron, horrorizados, en especial los gemelos. Arleene rió y miró a House, quién estaba sentado al final del sofá, mirándole con diversión.

-Gregory House –La mujer esperó a que House se parase para saludarle con un beso en la mejilla- Siglos sin saber de ti.

-Para ahorrarte las palabras; sigo cojo, malhumorado, drogadicto, mujeriego y tengo más canas y estoy más calvo.

-Es increíble lo bien que me caes ahora, querido –Todos caminaron hasta la mesa y se sentaron ahí. Joe junto a Cuddy, Dan junto a Arleene y House en el cabezal- Y bien… ¿Cómo es que ocurrió este grandioso reencuentro? Por la carta que mi hija me dejó 17 años atrás, supuse que no la volvería a ver ni a mi nieto Joseph tampoco.

-Bueno… -Dan comenzó a explicar- Hice algunas maldades y papá me mandó a un campamento este verano. Ahí conocí a Joe, quien pidió ir para mejorar su inglés. Nos conocimos, descubrimos aparentemente veníamos de la misma vagina, nos hicimos pasar por el otro y… bueno, aquí estamos.

-Interesante –Arleene miró otra vez a su hija con aire de disconformidad- ¿No traerás nunca la cena, cielo?

-Por Dios… -Cuddy estaba preparada para soltarle algún improperio a su madre pero House la paró.

-Aún no está listo el pavo –House sonrió- ¿Gustas vino?

-Sí, por favor.

House le sirvió en la copa a Arleene. Miró a Cuddy casi doblar el tenedor con una de sus manos y sin preguntar le sirvió a la endocrina. Ésta se bebió toda la copa de un golpe, sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa.

-Siempre habrá agua para la sed, cielo –Arleene dijo, riendo- Además, el vino te hará engordar.

-House… -Cuddy miró a House y éste sin perder tiempo volvió a llenar su copa.

Dan miró a Joe, sonriendo, y bebiendo jugo en su vaso le dijo:

-Te dije que eran la una para la otra.

-Mamá no es así de mala –Joe también estaba divertido por la situación, pero le preocupaba hasta que punto aguantaría su madre.

-Sólo espera que le llegue la menopausia y finalmente se le caiga el trasero.

Joe miró a su madre y puso cara de susto al imaginársela dentro de unos 15 años más. House se levantó de la mesa, diciendo:

-Debe estar listo el pavo, lo traigo y lo cortamos aquí.

-Te ayudaré –Cuddy dijo, levantándose también.

Arleene miró a Joe, y el italiano se preparó para el interrogatorio de su abuela. Dan disfrutaba todo.

Cocina

-¿Qué diablos pretendías invitándola? –Cuddy preguntó furiosa, intentando contener los gritos.

-Yo no la invité, por enésima vez.

-¡Está más insoportable que nunca!

-Bueno, tiene algo de derecho ¿No?

-¿Derecho a ser una perra manipuladora que arruinó completamente mi niñez y sin duda quiso arruinar mi relación contigo hace 18 años?

-No terminamos por tu madre.

-¿No recuerdas cómo nos trató? ¡Las cosas que nos dijo!

-Sí lo recuerdo, pero no es el tema ahora.

-Todo es sobre eso. Seguro ha venido a vengarse por no casarme con este estúpido judío y procrear contigo ¡Tan sólo imagina lo que me hará cuando sepa que me he casado con un católico, me matará!

-Reserva esa parte para el postre, será un gran bajativo.

House sacó el pavo del horno y lo puso sobre una bandeja. Al mirar a Cuddy ésta se bebía un sorbo de whisky que había sobre la mesita de la cocina. House rodó los ojos y le quitó el vaso, susurrándole:

-No le des más razones para molestar.

Cuddy asintió. Juntos regresaron a la sala, encontrándose a los gemelos y a Arleene partidos de la risa, quizás por qué.

-¿Cuál es el chiste? –La endocrina preguntó, intentando sonreír.

-Le contaba a los chicos tu problema con el acné cuando eras niña.

-¿Te decían cara de cuaderno, Lisa? –Dan preguntó, aún riendo a carcajadas- Eso es muy penoso.

-Sí… penosa Lisa –Cuddy se dijo a sí misma, cada vez más intolerante- ¿Cómo está Julia, mamá?

-Bastante bien, su hijo mayor está por salir de la universidad y el de al medio tiene la edad de los chicos.

-Ed, el menor, tiene la edad de Bella –Dan acabó de contar- Nos mantenemos en contacto por FB y Flickr.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a mi familia, Dan? –Cuddy preguntó.

-No sé ¿Desde siempre? No los veo mucho.

-Yo te explicaré querida –Arleene habló, con una sonrisa falsa- Luego de que secuestraras a uno de mis nietos y te fueras al otro lado del mundo, me contacté con Gregory para poder encontrarte.

-Era demasiado increíble que no te metieras en algo así ¿Verdad, mamá? –Cuddy estaba indignada por el "complot" entre su madre y su ex – Se supone que ustedes dos se odiaban.

-No lo odiaba, simplemente estaba en desacuerdo con su loca idea del ateísmo y todo eso. Pero ¿Y eso qué? Sabía que era el único bendito hijo de puta capaz de encontrarte.

-Y no te equivocaste, Arleene –House dijo, sirviendo el pavo.

-Sí, pero cuando regresaste, dijiste que no molestarías más ¿A qué se debió eso?

-Nada de tu incumbencia, mamá. Con House ya hemos hablado del tema.

-Me alegra que ahora hablen, porque los últimos días de su relación…

-Uh, esto se volverá sucio –House comentó para sí mismo en voz alta, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Enserio, ¿No te puedes callar un momento? –Cuddy preguntó casi gritando, colapsada.

-Sólo es un comentario Lisa, no te irrites por algo así.

-Están los chicos aquí, no quiero que hables de eso.

-¿Los chicos? Oh vamos, ya están bastante grandes para escuchar qué pasó.

-¡No lo van a escuchar de ti!

-Lisa –Dan habló- Deja a la abuela hablar.

-¡No, enserio, no hablarás de eso, no te corresponde!

-¿Dices que a mí no me afectó tu estúpida decisión? ¡Vamos, acabo de conocer a mi nieto de 17 años gracias a tu idea tan creativa de secuestrártelo, abandonar a tu familia y esconderte sabrá Dios dónde!

-Touché… -House volvió a comentar, mirando hacia otro lado, sintiendo que la guerra se avecinaba.

-¡No te voy a explicar a ti las razones por las que lo hice!

-¿Y para qué? Ya lo hiciste en una carta aquella vez… ¿Qué era lo que decía? "Mamá, tenías razón, fue una pésima idea tener algo con House, él arruinó mi vida"

-Ya, abuela, vale –Dan notaba como las cosas iban de mal en peor- Si ya todos nos sabemos esa parte…

-Joe –Arleene miró a su nieto- No todo es tan oscuro como tu madre siempre te lo pintó. En realidad fue bastante feliz con Gregory, era cosa de ver su rostro en aquella época.

-¡Mamá! –Cuddy estaba desesperada.

-Sonreía como idiota enamorada todo el día.

-¡Por supuesto que sonreía como idiota todo el día, estaba enamorada, qué diablos esperabas!

-Y Gregory, te las apañaste perfecto sin mi hija, no pudo ser mejor. Criaste a un chico maravilloso.

Cuddy ya se había acabado de un solo trago su copa y ahora la de House. Los gemelos y el nefrólogo observaban sorprendidos el comportar de ambas Cuddy.

-Lisa, insisto, el agua es para la…

-¡Oh por favor, no ves que estoy tratando de doparme para no tener que escucharte más!

-En tal caso podrías combinarlo con alguna pastilla o algo que engorde menos…

-¡AY MIERDA! –Cuddy tiró la servilleta que estaba sobre sus piernas en la mitad de la mesa y se levantó de ahí- ¡Fue una estupidez venir!

Cuddy se fue en busca de su cartera y su abrigo a la habitación de los gemelos. Joe fue tras ella:

-Mamá, por favor no te vayas…

-Lo siento cariño, pero estoy lo suficiente bebida como para arrancarle el cabello a tu abuela, ME VOY.

-Pero…

Cuddy no escuchó.

Salió de la casa de House a toda velocidad, desconcertándolos a todos. House fue el primero en levantarse:

-¿Piensa conducir ebria?

-Yo la detendré –Joe dijo, pero Arleene lo detuvo.

-Voy yo.

-Abuela, no creo…

Pero Arleene no escuchó. Salió de ahí casi tan rápido como lo hizo su hija segundos atrás. Los tres House se miraron, sin saber qué hacer.

Calle

-¡Lisa! –Arleene gritó tan fuerte que Cuddy se quedó quieta justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta del auto. La endocrina apoyó su cabeza en la puerta del vehículo y comenzó a llorar. La madre de la doctora se acercó quedando a menos de 1 metro de ella, diciéndole con voz firme- ¿Qué diablos ha sido todo ese espectáculo?

-No ahora, mamá…

-Lisa por Dios, qué ejemplo le estás dando a tus hijos.

-¡No me importa! –Cuddy gritó tan fuerte que dejó muda a su madre- ¡Por hoy, por un momento, NECESITO pensar en mí, NECESITO que se den cuenta que no soy de hierro, que soy tan débil como ellos, que en cualquier momento me puedo desmoronar! ¡SÓLO POR HOY, SÓLO POR AHORA MAMÁ!

-Lisa… -Arleene dejó de ocupar su tono de reproche y apenas le susurró, dándose cuenta del dolor de la endocrina- Hija…

-¡Sé que me equivoqué mamá, sé que irme fue el peor error de mi vida, sé que House no era así de malo, sé que los chicos tenían derecho a crecer juntos, LO SÉ! –Cuddy hablaba igual que una niña, estaba totalmente expuesta a su progenitora- ¡Créeme, lo recuerdo cada día en que veo a Dan y él no me habla, no me mira o me dice algo para hacerme sentir mal, o cuando le dice a sus amigos que estoy muerta para él o simplemente me grita que me odia! –Arleene lentamente se acercó a ella hasta que fue la misma Cuddy quién la abrazó intensamente- Es por eso que ahora no soporto que desapruebes todo lo que hago, es precisamente por eso que no quería que vinieras ¡No tengo el suficiente valor para enfrentarte mamá, hoy NO lo tengo!

-Lisa… -Arleene acarició tiernamente la espalda de su hija mientras ésta lloraba sin consuelo en los brazos de su madre.

-Sólo quiero que digas que está todo bien ¿Vale? Puedes recriminarme lo que les hice luego… pero hoy no, por favor.

-Por Dios Lisa, me conoces…

-Necesito que me apoyes esta vez, POR FAVOR, simplemente no me la hagas más difícil.

-Lisa… -Cuddy siguió llorando un largo rato más, humedeciendo el cuello de su madre. Arleene acariciaba su cabello y le daba dulces besos en su mejilla, como si hubiesen retrocedido 40 años atrás- Ya estás bastante grande, ya no me tienes que demostrar nada.

-Perdón por no ir a visitarte.

-Ya pasó…

-Debí llamarte, o enviarte una carta, pero tenía tanto miedo de que le dijeras a Greg donde estaba que…

-¡Lisa! –Arleene le hizo callar, mirando sus ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas y acariciando su mejilla- Ya todo eso ha pasado. No podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. Por otro lado Dan, él sigue ahí mi amor, él está esperando por ti, aunque diga que no, yo sé que él te quiere mucho. En el fondo es igual a los House y a los Cuddy, lo sabes…

-Él… él está tan grande ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-Creo que soy igual con él a como tú eres conmigo.

-No me cabe ninguna duda.

-Dios… -Cuddy otra vez volvió a abrazar a su mamá, sintiendo su aroma y protegiéndose en su cuello- Te extrañé.

-Yo también –Arleene le susurró- No llores, mi pequeña Lisa. Luces terrible cuando lloras.

Cuddy se largó a reír y asintió, sin separarse de su madre aún.

Dentro del apartamento, los tres House observaba por la ventana madre e hija abrazarse como si la pelea de hace un momento jamás hubiese existido.

Dan no lo comprendía. ¡Ella le odiaba! ¡Ella odiaba a su madre, tal como él la odia a ella! ¿Por qué ahora se abrazaban como si nada hubiese pasado? No tenía sentido.

Entonces House apoyó su mano en su hombro y le susurró:

-No importa la edad que tengamos… siempre serán nuestros padres.

Dan asintió, viendo como Lisa y Arleene los saludaban, abrazadas.

Quizás era tiempo de perdonar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **The ghost that was there before yo left.**

Un capítulo muy huddy que les gustará mucho.

Recuerden escuchar **I'm outta time **de Oasis, que el momento más importante del fic se acerca y es necesario que la conozcan.

Saludos, Saru e Isi :)**  
**


	30. The ghost that was there before you came

**The ghost that was there before you came****  
[Funny little frog – Belle & Sebastian]**

-¡Achis! -House abrió la puerta, a los cinco minutos que tocaran el timbre. Ese fue su recibimiento. Un estornudo.

Cuddy al otro lado, se quedó mirándolo.

-Salud.

-¿Cuando has llegado?-El nefrólogo estaba apoyado en la puerta, aún en pijama a pesar de ser las 9am, la nariz enrojecida, barba de más de tres días, ojeras, el cabello despeinado, y con varios papeles desechables en la mano, llenos de mocos.

-Anoche, de madrugada, llamé a un taxi...

House se apartó para dejarla pasar, pues estaba cansado de estar de pie en la puerta. Seguramente tenía unas décimas de fiebre.

-¿Desde cuando estás así? -Cuddy pudo ver lo desordenado que estaba todo el salón-

-Desde anoche, de madrugada, desde que llegaste-dijo intentando bromear, pero la tos lo interrumpió.

-Que gracioso-La endocrina no pudo evitarlo, y comenzó a recoger un poco-¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Sudores fríos? ¿Has comido algo?

House emitió una leve sonrisa.

-Cielo, yo también soy doctor ¿sabes?-House se tumbó en el sofá, y se tapó con una pequeña manta-¿Que querías?

-Venía a ver a los chicos, pero el trafico... ¿ya están en la escuela?

-Si, y al ser su último día antes de vacaciones navideñas... no volverán hasta mañana así que...

Cuddy se quedó mirándolo.

-Así que...me quedaré a hacerte compañía, estas medio muerto...

House escondió una sonrisa de satisfacción, recordando cuantas otras veces lo había cuidado.

-Cuantas botellas de agua has bebido?-Cuddy miró las cuatro botellas vacías sobre la mesa.

-Si sólo fuera agua...

-¿Que estas tomando?

-Ya sabes, un poquito de allí...un poquito de allá...-House intentó reír, pero su cabeza retumbaba en cada movimiento que intentaba, estaba acabado.

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Ni siquiera escuchaba que Cuddy llevaba un buen rato hablándole, o más bien, riñéndolo.

-¡House!

-No grites... me duele todo.

-¿Me estabas ignorando?

-No...-abrió los ojos, más azules que nunca gracias a la fiebre- es una simple gripe, no te molestes...

-¿En que pensabas?

Lo había descubierto. Cuddy siempre se daba cuenta cuando House se perdía en el limbo de sus recuerdos, recordando cada momento vivido juntos. Era normal que se diera cuenta, ella hacía lo mismo.

-En tu culo, es lo único que me sube el ánimo en estos momentos. Tú ahí sentada como vieja pesada no eres un gran estímulo.

-En mi culo –Cuddy sonrió y le vio agónico, ahogándose en sus propios mocos, cuando decidió tomar su mano y obligarlo a levantarse del sofá- Ve a lavarte la cara mientras te preparo la habitación.

-¿Qué tienes que preparar en mi habitación? –House caminaba casi empujado por Cuddy hacia el baño, estornudando por cada paso que daba- ¿Las velitas, el incienso, la música romántica y el champagne? Porque cariño, creo que no podría participar demasiado activamente en tus planes

-Lávate los dientes también.

House entró al baño, sonriendo para sus adentros.

Cuddy abrió la ventana de la habitación de House y sacó todas las cubiertas de la cama, buscando unas nuevas y poniéndolas en su lugar. Botó a la basura todos los pañuelos, restos de comida y todo lo que ensuciara la habitación. Buscó una botella de agua, unas aspirinas, un termómetro, un paño húmedo y un montón de pañuelos desechables y comenzó a aspirar la alfombra de House.

Éste, por su parte, hacía unos bastante audibles y poco indecorosos sonidos dentro del baño, logrando que la endocrina riera mientras le buscaba un nuevo pijama dentro de los cajones.

-Cariñito mío –House dijo desde el interior- No me puedo mover, estoy temblando, ¿Quieres entrar y ayudarme? Estoy desnudo, pero asumo que como profesional no te importara que alguna vez tuviéramos el suficiente sexo como para procrear a dos críos, y me ayudarás a cambiarme la ropa interior. Creo que me mojé ahí también.

-Descuida, tuve que cuidar al abuelo de Matt hace algunos años, no creo que haya mayor diferencia.

House sacó la mitad del cuerpo del baño y miró a la endocrina con cara de pocos amigos. Ésta rió, aprovechando de ver los aún fornidos bíceps del padre de sus hijos.

-Empeorarás, no te quedes desnudo.

-Dame otro pijama.

-Toma –Cuddy estiró el brazo, evitando acercarse demasiado a la puerta en donde se encontraba el nefrólogo- Ha sido el primero que encontré.

-Tranquila, no muerdo –House sacó todo su cuerpo de la habitación haciendo que la endocrina se tapase automáticamente los ojos, sonrojada. Pero el nefrólogo estaba en calzoncillos- No te asustes, sólo está un poco más arrugado que antes, pero sigue funcionando tal y como lo recuerdas.

-No me interesa, gracias –Cuddy, con una sonrisa en los labios, se fue hasta la cocina mientras House acababa.

El nefrólogo salió luego de cambiarse el pijama, encontrando su habitación ventilada, ordenada, limpia y perfecta para descansar.

_Sigues igual que siempre, vieja bruja. _Pensó, sonriendo, recostándose bajo las mantas de la cama y escuchando a Cuddy moverse por la cocina.

Cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos...

Flash Back

Cuddy encendió todas las luces de su casa nada más llegar. Dejó el maletín y las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y colgó el abrigo. Fue hacia el salón, encontrándose a House dormido con la tele encendida.

-House...Te dije que te quedaras en la cama...

-Me aburre la cama-miró a la decana Le costaba respirar. Tosió -quiero decir, cuando no estas tú...

Cuddy bufó recogiendo cada uno de los papeles desechables que había en la mesita de centro mientras escondía una sonrisa. Aquel había sido el primer día que le había dejado que se quedara en su casa... después de que pasara media noche sin dormir por su culpa.

-¿Has tomado ibuprofeno?

-Eso no hace nada...

-¿Que has tomado?

-Nada ilegal...

-Seguro...-se quitó los tacones dejándolos a un lado-voy a hacerte un té...ve a la cama. -House se levantó acercándose hasta casi besarla, pero Cuddy le giró la cara-No no...que me pegas los gérmenes.

La mujer se quedó mirándolo como se arrastraba a su habitación. Tenían una extraña relación que le estaba empezando a gustar.

-House-éste se giró.-Ponte esto-le lanzó un pequeño bote de mentolatum.

Cuddy entró en la habitación, tan sólo una tenue luz iluminaba todo. House en el centro de la cama, descansaba boca arriba. Notaba como le costaba respirar. Dejó la bandeja con el té y un ibuprofeno en la mesita de noche y se sentó en el borde.

-No te lo has puesto...

-Es pringoso...no me gusta...

-Dios como paciente eres horrible... eres como todos los hombres, os creéis que un resfriado os va a matar...

House alzó una ceja.

-Póntelo...

-No quiero

-Póntelo.

-Mamiii

Cuddy se pasó una mano por su cabello y en un rápido movimiento se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, justo sentada en su bajo vientre.

-Uh...

Sin mediar palabra, la decana, le quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta dejándole el pecho desnudo, y acarició sus brazos, ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del otro. Cuddy se untó los dedos en la pomada y comenzó a extendérsela por el pecho.

Empezó a masajear suavemente, aumentando la presión, hasta que la crema fuera absorbida por completo. Sus manos eran casi milagrosas, por unos segundos, House estuvo relajado por completo, pudiendo respirar a la perfección hasta que empezó a excitarse.

Cuddy lo pudo sentir a la perfección.

-Ni lo sueñes-Cuddy sonrió, moviéndose para quedar sentada a su lado.

-Vengaaa...anímame un poquito...-House la atrajo hacia él, tirando de su brazos, mientras Cuddy forcejeaba.

-Me vas a infectar!

-Ni que fuera un zombie.

-Casi-Cuddy rió y finalmente cedió, tumbándose a su lado, abrazándolo.

Después de un rato en silencio, con Cuddy acurrucada entre los brazos de House.

-Esto no es lo que tenía en mente, pero me vale...-House besaba su cuello, dulcemente.

Cuddy sonrió, sin que él lo pudiera ver. Su relación comenzaba a estar en otro nivel.

Fin del Flash Back

Cuddy destapó por completo a House. Éste la miró con cara lastimera. Justo acababa de encontrar la posición perfecta y ya estaba apunto de dormirse.

-¿Qué...?

Cuddy le puso la mano en la frente y notó que tenía algo de fiebre.

-Abre la boca.

House obedeció sin rechistar. Cuddy le puso un palito de madera en la lengua para poder observar mejor y con una linternita encontró lo que se temía. Las amígdalas y las anginas llenas de pus.

-Tienes pus... podrías pegárselo a los chicos.

-¿Y?

-Te daré penicilina.

-Ni de coña...-House se sentó de golpe algo mareado viendo la inyección en la mesita-Si quieres verme el culo me bajo los pantalones, pero no me pinchas nada.

-House no seas crío.

House le hizo la burla.

-Sabes que estaba recordando...cuando me pusiste el mentolatum...

-¿Qué?

-Una vez me enfermé, fueron los primeros meses de relación.

-¿Antes de embarazarme?

-Sí.

Cuddy comenzó a preparar todo para la inyección, preguntándole mientras:

-¿Y qué pasó?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-No sé cómo lo recuerdas tú. Pasó hace… ¿18 años?

-Descuida, no es nada que valga la pena recordar. El final fue bastante triste.

-¿Enserio? –Cuddy hacía memoria mientras llenaba la jeringa- Ya, ya –Dejó la inyección en el velador y sorpresivamente se subió encima de House- ¿Era algo así, si mi memoria no me falla?

-Podemos cambiar el final esta vez –House aunque lo dijo como broma, se puso muy nervioso.

-¿Tú crees? –Cuddy se acercó a sus labios en forma sugerente, pero cuando House comenzaba a cerrar los ojos para concretar el beso, la endocrina se sentó a un lado de la cama, largándose a reír- Estoy bromeando.

-Idiota –House le dio la espalda acostándose de lado, momento que Cuddy aprovechó para dejarlo de vientre a la cama y bajar las cobijas. House se intentó negar, pero no tenía fuerzas para negarse- ¡Deja mi culo en paz, puta!

-Quédate tranquilo o te dolerá más.

-¡No quiero que me inyectes nada, hombre!

-¿Quieres pelear? Creo que estamos en condiciones físicas parejas esta vez.

-No me dejarás tranquilo hasta que acceda ¿Verdad?

-Hay cosas que no cambian.

-Oh por Dios, sólo hazlo rápido.

Cuddy rió y asintió. Intentando ser lo más profesional posible, bajó con cuidado el pijama de House y luego el calzoncillo, dejando al descubierto su trasero.

En ese instante el profesionalismo se acabó y Cuddy se largó a reír, ganándose una mirada asesina del nefrólogo. La endocrina tuvo que volver a taparle el trasero y respirar para dejar de reír, porque estaba ahogada. House le seguía mirando sin comprender.

-¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa?

-¿Te acuerdas cuando lo hacíamos y me gustaba tocarte el culo, y tú te enojabas?

-No me enojaba, pero no era algo que me produjese alguna emoción.

-No era para que te excitaras tú, era porque me excitaba a mí.

-Eras muy sucia en aquel tiempo.

-Aún me gustan los culos.

-¿Y tu marido te lo aguanta?

-Claro, a él le encanta que se lo toque mientras hacemos el amor.

-OK, creo que es demasiada información. A mí no me gustaba, ni me gusta ni me gustará.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Lo has visto?

-Sí, ¡Me encanta aún! –Volvió a reír- Si hiciéramos el amor, lo volvería a tocar.

-Tú realmente tienes un gusto como la mierda –House se puso más nervioso aún, al escuchar las palabras de la endocrina- Suerte que no haremos el amor.

-Sí… -Cuddy por un momento vio todas las veces que hizo el amor con él y algo extraño sintió en el estómago- Ya, ahora sí, te pincharé.

-Ya era hora.

Cuddy volvió a descubrir el trasero de House y comenzó a esterilizar la zona con un algodoncito con alcohol. House sentía nervios al sentir los dedos de la madre de sus hijos en aquella zona.

-¿Sabes de qué me acordé? –Dijo el nefrólogo. La endocrina negó con la cabeza- Una vez que jugábamos con esas esposas que compramos.

-Jugamos MUCHAS veces con ellas.

-Sí, pero en una, me esposaste boca abajo a la cama y me llenaste de chocolate el culo. Fue muy cerdo de tu parte, si me dejas comentar.

-No es cierto, te encantó.

-¡Me chupabas el culo como si fuese un trozo de carne!

-Oh… ¿Y qué hacías tú con el mío? ¡Una vez lo mordiste tan fuerte que me quedó la marca 2 semanas!

-Pero tu culo estaba lleno de fibra y músculo, el mío era piel y hueso.

-Llorón –Cuddy preparó todo y sin avisarle le inyectó la jeringa, sintiendo un fuerte grito del nefrólogo- Cálmate, que está entrando.

-¡VAYA MIEEEERDA!

-Te sentirás mejor.

-¡Sácamelo, me quedo sin piernas!

-¡Ya cálmate, bebé!

-¡ME DUEEEELE!

-Ya, ya –Cuddy sacó la jeringa y vio como todo el contorno enrojecía rápidamente- Te pondré un algodón y ya está.

-¡Aléjate de mí, estoy seguro que me inyectaste cianuro!

-Sigues igual de llorón que siempre.

Un par de horas después...

-Hice la compra-Cuddy entró en la habitación con una bandeja-y te traigo, agua, sopa, zumo, y la medicina. Siéntate.

House se sentó sin dejar de mirar televisión.

Cuddy se quedó a su lado, sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces viendo Friends?

House la miró como viéndose pillado infraganti. No tenía escapatoria.

-¿Me vas a tomar la temperatura o no?-preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

-Si, claro, bájate los pantalones.

-JÁ!

Cuddy se sentó a su lado, le tapó mejor hasta las piernas con las mantas, rozando su cintura.

-¿Por qué friends?

House sonrió débilmente.

-Me acostumbré a verlo, tú lo veías cuando alguna vez te quedaste en casa por un resfrío, o cuando el embarazo...-Cuddy apretó su mano inconscientemente- incluso Dan lo ve cuando está enfermo, pero es un secreto.

Ambos sonrieron, cómplices.

Entonces, sin darse cuenta estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podían sentir su respiración. House miró los ojos de Cuddy y pudo sentir como se perdía en esa mirada, como ese color tan particular le llevaba por un mar de recuerdos, de memorias, de momentos vividos que tanto le gustaría volver a vivir.

Notó como la situación se ponía más tensa y calmarla un poco miró hacia sus senos sin disimulo, notando como se formaba su clásico y fino escote cuando juntaba sus brazos. Cuddy enarcó las cejas y ambos se largaron a reír.

-¿Sabes algo que extraño mucho de cuando estábamos juntos? –El nefrólogo preguntó, volviéndole a mirar, notando la sonrisa picarona que tenía su ex novia.

-No… ¿Qué?

-Cuando luego de hacer el amor, nos quedábamos horas besándonos. HORAS, mis labios se secaban, pero era lo mejor –Cuddy bajó la mirada, asintiendo, recordándolo también- Porque antes y durante hacíamos el amor, eran besos descuidados, ya sabes… -Cuddy rió, con los ojos vidriosos- Entonces después, podía sentirlos mejor, porque no había prisa. Me encantaban, siempre sabían cómo recién lavados, calientitos, tiernos…

-Ya… basta –Cuddy parecía tonta, no hacía más que mirarle los labios, cada vez más cerca.

-Y desde que llegaste y discutimos que no dejo de preguntarme si aún saben así…

Ambos morían por obtener una respuesta. Cuddy aunque no se lo dijera, también se lo preguntaba cada día.

¿A qué sabían sus labios ahora, 17 años después de la última vez que los saboreó?

Los dos recordaron aquella última vez. Para House era simplemente un beso más, ignorante de lo que pasaría ese mismo día. Para Cuddy, supo como un agrio adiós. Debía disimular, debía ser un beso más para su marido, pero no podía evitar pensar que ése sería su último beso y que debía disfrutarlo, por última vez.

Entonces esa mañana, cuando House estaba saliendo de casa, Cuddy tomó su mano y lo besó, más largo de lo que en cualquier situación hubiese sido. House debió sospechar, nunca se despedía así de él, menos el día después de otra pelea.

Pero no lo hizo, y ya han pasado 17 años de eso y estaban ahí, tan cerca del otro que la tensión entre ellos se podía cortar con cuchillo.

-Le… -Cuddy estaba hipnotizada, debía hacer algo, no podía caer- Le preguntaré a mi marido cuando lo vea, qué tal saben mis labios y te lo cuento ¿Vale?

-Vale…

House cerró los ojos, decepcionado, y comenzó a dormir. Cuddy, cansada, hizo lo mismo.

Mañana siguiente

Cuddy se despertó cuando empezaba a amanecer, House dormía a su lado, separados por las cobijas. Era la primera vez que dormían solos en mucho tiempo, y no estaba incomoda para nada.

Comprobó que respiraba mejor y ya no tenía fiebre.

Se sentó y empezó a buscar sus zapatos.

-¿Te vas?-murmuró el nefrólogo.

-Si...será lo mejor.

-¿Cuando viene tu hija?

-Bella y Matt-recalcó este ultimo-vienen pasado mañana, tengo que tener todo listo... además luego quedé para comer con Wilson.

-Ya-House abrió los ojos mirándola- ya nos veremos entonces...

-Si-Cuddy se levantó-dile a los chicos que pasen a cenar por mi casa ¿ok?

House asintió. Cuddy se quedó mirándole sin saber que decir.

-Te acompaño...

-No hace falta, sé dónde está la puerta-dijo Cuddy, interrumpiéndolo. House asintió de nuevo, y para su sorpresa, Cuddy se acercó a él, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Un único beso, muy diferente al resto.

Después de eso, la endocrina salió de su casa, cerrando la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

Sin que se diera cuenta, desde la acera de enfrente, Dan y Joe se acercaban.

-¿No era esa tu madre?-preguntó Dan-¿Saliendo de casa de mi padre?

Ambos fruncieron el ceño.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :)

Próx. capítulo: **White Christmas.**

Sí, capítulo navideño :D

El siguiente a ese, créanme, será su favorito del fic jajajaja.

Con mucho amor, Saru e Isi :)


	31. White Christmas

HOLAAA! :D fui a Amsterdam el fds, y si quieren un buen porro, vayan allá! jajajaja eso.

Uno de los capis más largos, espero les guste! :)

* * *

**White Christmas  
[White Christmas - Dean Martin]  
**

Con un terrible dolor de cabeza, Matt caminaba algo desorientado por las calles de Princeton. Iba con gorro y bufanda, pues hacía el mismo frío que en su Italia natal.

Mientras caminaba iba memorizando las casas que veía por si se perdía y debía volver lo andado.

Preocupado por como enfrentarse esa mañana a su esposa, comenzó a sentir helor cuando los primero copos caían, dejando la ciudad más bonita junto con los adornos navideños.

Tras un largo y tortuoso camino, llamó al timbre del 21B, pensando en como enfrentar a su esposa. Adentro no se escuchaba nada.

Matt volvió a llamar, lo que no esperaba encontrar cuando le abrieron la puerta fue, al otro lado, una Cuddy muy relajada, con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, la cual se borró al verle, el cabello húmedo y cubierta por un albornoz.

-Matt…

1 día antes

-Va a ser un día genial, papá –Joe dijo, emocionado, envolviendo un regalo.

-Va a ser un fracaso –Dan refutó.

-Una mierda –Acabó House. Los tres estaban en el salón del departamento de House- Las cosas que hago por vosotros.

-Si están con esa actitud claro que saldrá mal –Joe dijo, dispuesto a convencerlos- Vamos, mamá y Matt cocinan muy bien, estará Bella, la abuela…

-¿Arleene irá? –Tanto House como Dan se mostraron interesados.

-Sí, como las cosas acabaron bien en acción de gracias, mamá la invitó.

-Creo que tengo que hacer una llamada –Dan dijo levantándose y corriendo a su habitación, compartiendo una última mirada cómplice con su padre.

Joe y House se quedaron en silencio, Joe pegando la cinta de regalo y House leyendo una revista.

Para romper el silencio, Joe dijo:

-¿Celebraban navidad Dan y tú?

-Generalmente nos íbamos a comer a algún lado y me obligaba a comprarle un regalo. Uno caro, ni que fuera tonto el crío.

-¿Y arbolito, cena...?

-No, ni Wilson celebraba navidad como para importarnos.

-Aha… -Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Joe miró hacia otro lado, pensativo, hasta que se atrevió a decir- Mamá te compró un regalo.

-A tu madre siempre le ha fascinado gastarse el dinero en regalos que luego de un tiempo olvidaremos en algún cajón.

-¿Cuántas navidades pasaron juntos?

-¿Juntos…revueltos?

-Eh…

-Usualmente las navidades las pasábamos de turno en el hospital, ninguno celebraba navidad. Cuando comenzamos a salir, pedimos el día libre y cenamos. Aprovechó de presentarme a mi querida Arleene y ella aprovechó de decirme lo que detestaba que estuviera con su hija.

-¿Fue antes de tenernos?

-Sí, pero ella ya estaba embarazada.

-¿Tenía pancita?

-Tenía sólo 1 mes y unas semanas, apenas se le notaba y eso que dos personas ocupan el doble de espacio –Joe sonrió, haciendo que House se sonrojase y cambiase de tema- Entonces… ¿Qué me compró tu mamá?

-No me quiso decir. ¿Tú le has comprado algo?

-Increíblemente sí. No lo planeaba, pero le compraba el regalo a tu boba hermana y vi algo que me pareció apropiado para tu mamá.

-¿No me vas a decir qué?

-Nope.

-Son muy malos…

-Ya lo sabrás.

House sonrió ante el puchero de Joe. Dan volvió al salón con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

La navidad iba a ser todo menos aburrida…

Casa de Cuddy

-_Sí mamá, con Bella llegamos muy bien. No, Lisa no se quedó allá, ella estaba aquí desde hace algunos días. Sí, la casa es muy cómoda. Por supuesto que los llamaré a las 00, y espero que les gusten los regalos, Lisa los escogió antes de venir. No, no cenaremos…_

Cuddy entró a la cocina con una bandeja de lechuga y se encontró con su esposo hablando con su madre aún. Rodó los ojos, todos los años era igual, tenía 45 años y seguía siendo un hijo de mamá.

Pretendió salir con una bandeja de galletas pero Matt la detuvo tomándole la mano y acercándola a su cuerpo, mientras hablaba aún con su madre.

-Enserio, se hace tarde y hay que…

-Shhh… -Matt le hizo callar, cerrando la puerta de la cocina y tocándole el trasero sin pudor- _Sí mamá, yo les diré, sí…_

-Matt por favor…

-Shhhh –Matt la abrazó más intensamente- _Bien, gracias mamá, Arrivederchi -_Matt cortó y miró a Cuddy con una sonrisa, tomándola de la nuca y besándola apasionadamente- Dios, cómo extrañaba esto.

-Matt, la cena será en 3 horas y aún no acabo el pavo, realmente no es tiempo para…

-Sólo serán unos minutos –El italiano apretaba su trasero contra su miembro mientras no dejaba de besarla.

-_Amore_-Cuddy abrió por completo los ojos al sentir el miembro de su esposo tan grande en sus pantalones.- _¿Qué fue eso?_

Matt sonrió travieso y bajó sus manos por el vientre de Cuddy, metiéndose por su falda y acariciando por fuera de la braga su sexo.

Ésta echó su cuello hacía atrás, apoyándose en el hombro del italiano y se dejó mimar.

-_Bella…podría entrar_ –Sonreía, sólo se hacía de rogar.

_-Bella está viendo la MTV_-Matt subió su mano de nuevo, atrapando con fuerza un seno, haciendo que Cuddy soltara un lastimoso gemido.

Cuddy entonces se giró de repente, zafándose de los brazos de su esposo y pasó los suyos por su cuello, atacando sus labios sin piedad.

Arañó su pecho por encima de la camisa, y llegó a su cinturón desabrochándolo con prisa.

-Me has echado de menos…

-Mucho-Cuddy bajó su mirada cuando abrió la bragueta de su marido, y liberó su erección con brutalidad. La endocrina se mordió el labio, y con su mano izquierda lo rodeó dándole un par de sacudidas.

Matt estaba disfrutando de las caricias de su esposa, cuando la empotró contra la encimera, subiendo un poco más su pierna al mismo tiempo que su falda iba hacía arriba, y sus bragas en dirección para abajo, acabando enrolladas en sus rodillas.

Matt la besó una vez más al mismo tiempo que culminaban el momento, penetrándola de una sola tacada, ambos acallando los gemidos del otro con sus propios labios, mientras el italiano comenzaba a moverse de forma rápida pero a la vez concisa para apremiar el orgasmo, pues de un momento a otro podían llegar los invitados o ser interrumpidos por su hija.

Cuddy intentaba no caer ante tal dificultosa posición. Se afirmaba amarrando firmemente una de sus piernas a la cintura del italiano, permitiendo que las llegadas de su esposo fueran más profundas aún. Afirmada de su cuello, usó su pie para bajar un poco más el pantalón dejándole ver su trasero, sonriendo para sus adentros.

-Ahhh –Cuddy comenzó a gemir, pero Matt la calló con un beso_- Dios Santo…_

-_Mamá_ –Bella iba a entrar a la cocina, pero justo en ese instante Matt dio una patada y evitó que abriese, llevando a Cuddy hasta ahí y apoyándola para provocar presión- _Hey… ¿Qué pasa, por qué no puedo entrar? ¡Mamá!_

-_Porque…_ -Matt intentaba no sonar sospechoso, pero ya el éxtasis cada vez se hacía más cercano y la respiración se iba_- Porque están los regalos._

_-¿Qué? Oh vamos, no importa, quiero sacar una soda…_

-¡NO! –Tanto Cuddy como Matt gritaron a la vez, dejándose más que en evidencia.

Bella, temiéndose lo peor, salió corriendo de ahí.

Matt embistió por última vez y terminó dentro de su esposa.

Cuddy lo abrazó intensamente luego de acabar, como reposando su cabeza en él, tratando de calmarse y recuperar su respiración normal.

Transcurrido un minuto, Cuddy tomó distancia de Matt y se subió la ropa interior, acomodando su falda y su blusa. Boticelli hizo lo mismo con el calzoncillo y los pantalones.

-_Déjame ayudarte_ –La endocrina tomó el cierre de su marido y ella mismo terminó de arreglar su pantalón, sonriéndole con ternura- _Fue increíble._

_-Te extrañaba demasiado_ –Matt volvió a besarla, lo que hizo a Cuddy recordar algo.

-_Amore_…

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿A qué saben mis labios?_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Eso… ¿A qué saben?_

_-¿A labios?_ –Matt rió- _¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?_

-_Nada, una tontería_ –Cuddy bajó la mirada desilusionada, pero volvió a sonreír para disimular- _¿Crees que Bella nos descubrió?_

_-Esperemos que no._

_-Fue una irresponsabilidad total._

-_Hace tiempo que no corríamos tanto riesgo… fue genial._

Matt acabó de abotonar la blusa de Cuddy y salió. La endocrina se quedó parada en el mismo lugar un rato largo, pensativa.

9 p.m.

-Hola.

Cuddy sonrió al recibir en la puerta a House y a sus gemelos atrás. La endocrina usaba un elegante vestido negro, muy sobrio y que no dejaba mucho a la vista, por el frío de esa noche. Mientras que el nefrólogo, para sorpresa de Lisa, usaba un abrigo negro muy elegante, una camisa blanca perfectamente planchada y una corbata azul marino.

Cuddy se acercó a darle dos besos en la mejilla y sintió sin problema que usaba un perfume muy agradable, poniéndose nerviosa.

Atrás estaban Dan y Joe. Joe vistiendo una chaqueta azul y unos jeans blancos, como siempre combinando y vistiendo a la perfección. Dan iba con unos vaqueros oscuros y un jersey de lana gris del mismo color que el gorro deshilachado que cubría su cabeza.

-Pasen, acomódense.

Los 3 House pasaron, encontrándose con toda la casa en ambiente navideño. Adornos representativos de la época, un árbol gigante de navidad lleno de regalos, la mesa con velas rojas y verdes, etc.

-Te has esforzado ¿Eh, Lis? –House rió, haciendo a Cuddy sonreír.

-Pásenme sus abrigos y los colgaré.

Del pasillo Bella se asomó, vistiendo unos sencillos jeans y un polar rosa.

-¡Chicos! –La italiana saltó a los brazos de Dan, quien fingió quejarse pero en realidad también la abrazó- Qué bueno que han venido.

Bella abrazó a Joe también y le dio dos dulces besos en la mejilla a House, quién puso cara de disgusto pero en broma.

-¿Llegó la abuela? –Dan preguntó, viendo que la sala estaba vacía.

-Está en el baño –Bella respondió, riendo entre dientes- Luego les cuento qué tal su encuentro con papá.

-Debió ser de miedo –House comentó, sentándose en el sofá.

-De espanto –Bella aseguró, aún riendo- Debí grabarlo, supongo.

Los 3 hermanos se sentaron en diferentes lugares del salón. Dan no dejaba de mirar la decoración, sorprendiéndose al tener por fin una navidad de verdad.

Tras un buen rato en silencio, Arleene apareció saludando a sus chicos y a House, mientras Cuddy terminaba de preparar todo con la ayuda de Bella, hizo su aparición Matt.

House se levantó, mirando por encima del hombro a aquél sujeto. Vestido con unos pantalones bastantes ajustados, una camisa del mismo estilo blanca, resaltando su bronceado, el cabello perfectamente peinado hacía atrás y un foular gris que rodeaba su cuello.

Joe se acercó a su padrastro y le saludó dándole un fraternal abrazo y volvió a su sitio, pues tampoco hacía tanto que no le veía.

Dan imitó a su gemelo, acercándose, pero éste fue más seco, estrechándole la mano.

Y tras ellos dos, House, sin muchas ganas de acercó. Ambos se miraban seriamente. El ambiente era tenso.

Cuddy apareció por detrás de Matt con una bandeja, interrumpiendo el momento y la dejó en la mesa, mientras su esposo la agarraba de la cintura, posesivamente.

-Tú eres House…

-El mismo. –Sonrió falsamente-tú…debes ser el Ken de mi mujer…-alargó la mano. Matt hizo lo mismo con la que tenía libre, mientras Cuddy miraba a House con resignación.

-No, no. Te equivocas, soy el esposo de tu EX mujer-El italiano apretó su mano mientras House no decía nada más.

-Bueno…bueno vayamos a sentarnos, la cena está servida.

Todos los presentes corrieron a buscar su asiento, pues la noche iba a ser larga. House se sentó presidiendo un lado de la mesa, con cada gemelo a su lado, mientras Arleene estaba al lado de Joe y de Bella, que a su vez estaba al lado de Matt, que presidía el otro lado de la mesa, con Cuddy a su derecha.

Todos estaban en silencio, mirando toda la comida que estaba servida.

-¿Alguien quiere vino?-preguntó Dan mientras se servía y su madre le cambiaba la copa, por una vacía. Éste murmuró un par de quejas.

-Gracias, Hijo- House le quitó la botella y se sirvió, pasándosela a Arleene-.

-Un detalle querido.

Matt estaba sorprendido por como su suegra trataba al padre de los gemelos y como le despreciaba a él.

Bella le pasó la botella de vino a su padre, y éste se sirvió. Ninguno sabía que más decir.

-¿Podemos comer?

-Claro…-Cuddy sonrió-además tengo un hambre.

-No me extraña-refutó House.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Leí una vez…-Se quedó mirando las manos entrelazadas de Cuddy y el Italiano, en como él acariciaba su brazo y estaba bien pegado a ella-en una revista, que la distancia que hay entre una pareja abrazada demuestra su vida sexual.

Cuddy se puso completamente roja ante aquello. Bella la miró frunciendo el labio mientras su padre se reía y acariciaba la mano de su madre.

Los gemelos no pudieron más que echarse a reír.

-¿Ahora lees la cosmos, House?

-De vez en cuando…pero ya sabes que yo sé perfectamente cuando has tenido sexo.

-No es muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que eras tú quien se lo hacías-interrumpió Arleene, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-¡Mamá!

-Esa ha sido buena-House acercó el puño cerrado en plan de colegueo a la que fue su suegra, chocándolo.

Cuddy no dejaba de mirarlos sorprendidos.

-Pues si vieras el orgasmo de mi mujer ahora-dijo Matt, intentando entrar en la conversación, a pesar de hacerlo en el momento menos oportuno, con la frase menos idónea mientras se terminaba su segunda copa de vino.

-¡Matt!

-Desde luego esto tiene pinta de ser una de las mejores cenas… en mucho tiempo-House se rió en compañía de sus hijos y de Arleene, mientras Bella comía en silencio, queriéndose ahogar en su propio plato para morir cuanto antes y tener que dejar de escuchar a sus padres hablar de sexo.

-Sólo para que te enteres, italianito –House dijo, sonriendo, notando como el esposo de Cuddy comenzaba a enfurecerse- Sí sé como son los orgasmos de tu mujer, solía ser mía ¿Lo olvidas? Y créeme, ambos tenemos la dicha de presenciar esos espectáculos de primera mano…

-OH VIEJO –Dan hizo una mueca de asco.

-¿SABEN? –Cuddy no podía estar más avergonzada- Creo que el tema MENOS apropiado que podría existir en una cena de noche buena es sobre mis orgasmos, más aún estando mis hijos presentes.

-¿SABEN? –Bella repitió el tono de su madre, verde de la repulsión que sentía- ¡No me interesa saber cuánto grita mamá, así se la haya metido toda América!

-¡ISABELLA! –Cuddy y Matt dijeron a la vez, alarmados, notando como la cena se volvía realmente incómoda para todos.

-Puedo afirmar que es nieta mía –Arleene dijo, riendo, calmando de alguna manera la situación.

-¿Alguien me pasa las papas? –Dan dijo, demostrando que la discusión no afectaba en nada su apetito.

-Ten –Joe se las entregó y se sirvió cola en un vaso. Esperó un momento hasta que se levantó del asiento y levantando un poco su vaso dijo- ¿Saben? Cómo nadie tiene muchas ganas de hablar… yo quería agradecer la noche de hoy.

-Adelante –Cuddy sonrió, acariciando con ternura el brazo de su hijo y levantando su copa, haciendo que todos los demás lo imitasen, menos House y Dan, que como perros nuevos miraban a los demás preguntándose qué mierda había que hacer.

-Saben que no me agrada el catolicismo ni sus costumbres –Arleene sonrió levantando más su copa y chocándola con la de él antes de tiempo- Tampoco con el judaísmo, abuela. Mi punto es que a pesar de estar en contra con la mayoría de las costumbres religiosas que puedan existir, creo que la navidad es una celebración que logra unirnos como familia incluso en las peores circunstancias.

-Al grano bro –Dan dijo, hastiado, sosteniendo el vaso como tonto.

-Bueno… -Joe le miró con el ceño fruncido- Creo que esta navidad es muy especial porque estoy con mi hermano, papá y la abuela, algo que hasta la navidad pasada nunca pensé que ocurriría. Por eso… feliz navidad.

-Feliz navidad –Todos dijeron a la vez, estrechando sus copas y vasos unos con otros.

Todos comenzaron a comer, el discurso de Joe había calmado un poco las cosas. Hasta que Arleene comentó:

-Recuerdo la última navidad que celebré.

-¿Celebraste navidad antes, abuela? –Joe preguntó.

-Una vez, por ustedes.

-¿Por nosotros? –Dan y Joe preguntaron a la vez.

-No lo sabía en ese entonces, claro –Arleene miró a Cuddy, quien evitaba mirarle para no mostrarle el rosado de sus mejillas- ¿Lo recuerdas, Lisi?

-Sí… -Cuddy miraba a Matt muy serio, pegado a su copa de vino, así que le susurró- _Cariño… ¿No has bebido suficiente?_

-_Estoy bien_ –Matt dijo, sin mirarla, poniendo atención a la conversación.

-No entiendo de qué hablas –Dan le dijo a su abuela- ¿Pasaste una navidad con Lisa y papá?

-Claro, me invitaron.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Como… 18 años atrás o algo así.

-Wow… -Joe expresó- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos?

-Unos meses, no lo sé, yo conocí a mi yerno ese día.

-EX yerno, suegra –Matt dijo, irritado.

-Claro…claro –Arleene no le prestó atención- Y bueno, por lo que yo recuerdo, fue un completo desastre ¿No?

-Una pesadilla –Cuddy al fin habló, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su madre- No te hablé en meses luego de eso.

-¿Qué pasó? –Dan se interesó.

-Qué NO pasó –House le corrigió, y el mismo comenzó a contar.

_Flash Back_

La mesa estaba en silencio. Cuddy sentada en el cabezal, House a su derecha y Arleene a la izquierda. Era noche buena y habían decidido, como nunca, celebrar navidad.

-¿Más vino, mamá? –Cuddy preguntó, usando su cabello crespo más largo de lo actual, más delgada.

-¿Tú no beberás? –Arleene preguntó, evidentemente irritada por algo.

-No, estoy bien –Cuddy le sirvió a su madre y luego miró a House- ¿Quieres, cariño?

House asintió y la endocrina le sirvió.

Arleene, quien miraba a House con cara de muy pocos amigos, comió un pedazo de pollo y sin mirarles dijo:

-Entonces Gregory… ¿Desde cuándo mi hija tiene el placer de acostarse contigo?

-Mamá, por favor –Cuddy se avergonzó.

-¿Qué, acaso estás con él por alguna otra razón? Me imagino que la debe tener enorme o no veo otra explicación.

-No se queja –House respondió, sin intención alguna de que su suegra le humille- Bueno, a veces sí, pero es usualmente después del sexo, dice que le duele al sentarse o cosas de ese tipo…

-¡Greg, no le sigas el juego! –Cuddy no podía más de la vergüenza, fue una pésima idea invitar a su madre- Mamá, enserio, si te he invitado y preparado esto es para que lo conocieses, no para que me dieras tu aprobación.

-Genial, porque no la tendrías de todas maneras.

Cuddy suspiró y siguió cenando en silencio, pero House no pretendía quedarse así.

-Arleene, ¿Cuál es su maldito problema?

-Dios Santo –Cuddy se lamentó.

-¿Tan mala memoria creen que tengo? –Arleene le miró con odio- Mi maldito problema, Gregory, es que fui yo quien tuvo que consolar a mi hija luego de la terrible decepción que tuvo contigo en la universidad.

House y Cuddy se miraron, los dos igual de avergonzados, y luego miraron a Arleene.

-Cuando me dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien… ¡Dios, qué bien me sentí! Si fuese fea podría comprenderlo, o gorda o algo así… Pero no ¡Es preciosa y es decana de medicina, a su edad!

-Mamá, basta –Cuddy estaba del color de un tomate- Tengo 31 años y creo que no necesito esta clase de sermones.

-Podrías estar con cualquiera Lisa ¡Con cualquiera! ¿Por qué tenías que elegirlo a él?

-¡Porque lo amo! –Cuddy gritó, haciendo que tanto Arleene como House la miraran impactados- ¿Eso querías escuchar? Vale… ¡Lo AMO, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él!

-Lisa… por Dios es recién un noviazgo –Arleene estaba horrorizada por sus palabras.

-Es más que eso –Cuddy susurró y se levantó de la mesa cabizbaja, al notar que House no decía nada- Iré por el postre…

Cuddy se fue a refugiar a la cocina y detrás de ella fue House.

La endocrina sacó una lata de fruta y tres platos, sintiendo la presencia de su novio pero incapaz de mirarle, abochornada.

El doctor, sonriendo, la abrazó por la cintura y le susurró al oído:

-¿Qué le has dicho a tu madre hace un momento?

-Nada.

-Lis…

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Vamos… repítemelo.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no debí decirlo.

-Es lo que sentías.

-¿Y qué sientes tú? –Cuddy le miró interrogativa, haciendo que House riera y no le dijera nada- Exacto… te estoy poniendo en una situación imposible, yo no te estoy obligando a amarme.

-Lis…

-Mamá tiene razón, somos novios hace tan poco y ya… ya te estoy amarrando al decir algo así, soy una estúpida.

-¿Estúpida por querer pasar el resto de tu vida con el padre de tu hijo?

-No quiero hablar de esto, enserio. Fue un impulso, pero necesitaba decirlo.

-¿Decir qué?

-Que… que finalmente me siento enamorada, que me encanta sentirme así, que soy feliz ¡Soy tan feliz contigo, mi amor!

-Y yo contigo –House sonrió y la besó con ternura, abrazando su cintura y tocando con delicadeza el plano vientre de su novia- Hay que decirle a tu madre.

-Mmm… creo que no…

-La invitamos para eso.

-Se va a morir.

-Lo sé, pero lo sabrá tarde o temprano.

-Me matará.

-Puede ser.

-¿Y si se lo dices tú?

-¿Bromeas?

-No te puede matar a ti, no es tu madre.

-Lisa, se lo dirás tú.

-¿Sabes qué? Los bebés no pueden crecer en la panza de una chica muerta. Me MATARÁ cuando se lo diga.

-No hay discusión…

-Vale –Cuddy, resignada, sonrió y lo volvió a besar- Te amo, por cierto. Pensé que serías correcto decírtelo a ti esta vez.

House rió y la besó de nuevo.

-Yo también te amo –Dijo el nefrólogo, jugando con su nariz- Pero no se lo gritaremos a tu madre, ¿Vale?

-Vale.

-OK… allá vamos.

Fin del Flash Back

-Y así fue como pasó…

-Creo que vomitaré –Dan dijo, exagerando.

-Qué tiernos –Bella comentó, con una sonrisa, olvidando que era su padre la pareja actual de la endocrina.

-¿Se besaban todo el tiempo? –Joe acabó preguntando, pensativo- Porque por más que trate no me los puedo imaginar…

-No todo el tiempo –Cuddy dijo enseguida, notando como su esposo estaba que ardía de la rabia- Y eso pasó hace… ¿18 años? ¿Podríamos hablar de algo más actual?

-No –Dan dijo- Y… ¿Ya sabían que tendrían gemelos?

-No, lo supimos el siguiente mes –House explicó, notando como Cuddy estaba pendiente de su marido- El aprendizaje de esta historia, niños y gente adulta, es que Arleene descubrió la maravilla de hombre que tenía su hija 17 años después de que terminaron. Es toda una ironía.

-Quizás en 17 años sí le caigas bien, Matt –Dan le dijo a su padrastro, riendo con los demás.

-El aprendizaje es que mamá no debe meterse en cosas que no le importan –Cuddy dijo, notando como Matt se acababa otra copa de vino- _Mi amor, enserio, creo que…_

_-¡Qué estoy bien_! –Todos se callaron al escuchar el grito del italiano que ya estaba ebrio- Vamos… sigan, quiero escuchar otra historia de su lindo amor…

-Tengo unas que te cagas –House dijo, provocándolo.

-Si tienes tantas historias con apenas 2 años saliendo con mi mujer, imagínate las que tengo yo 16 años casado con ella…

-Touché –House comentó haciéndose el divertido, pero en realidad el comentario le supo como balde de agua fría. Miró al italiano besar a Cuddy en la mejilla y sintió ganas de abofetearlo, no sabía por qué.

-Ya vale, no hablemos más de esas cosas –Cuddy estaba harta, lo estaba pasando fatal- ¿Por qué no vamos a abrir los regalos?

-Pero si no son las 12 aún –Joe dijo, mirando el reloj.

-¿Esperas a Santa Claus o qué? –Dan se burló- ¡Vamos a abrirlos!

-Já, eres tú el que pareciera esperar a Santa Claus –Bella rió y se levantó junto a sus hermanos de la mesa.

Los adultos le siguieron casi al instante. House se sentó en el sofá y se volteó hacia la mesa, notando como Matt besaba a Cuddy apasionadamente, aprovechando que habían apagado la luz.

Suspiró, y volviendo su atención hacia sus hijos, comentó:

-Ya ábranlos que me quiero ir a dormir.

-Vale –Cuddy se acercó al árbol de navidad luego de separarse de Matt y tomó el primer regalo: Dice… de Santa Claus…

-O sea de mamá –Joe y Bella dijeron a la vez, riendo.

-Ejem… -Cuddy sonrió- De Santa Claus para Joe, Dan y Bella.

Los tres hermanos se miraron sorprendidos. Cuddy le pasó a Dan una cajita pequeña envuelta en papel de regalo. El gemelo la abrió y miró primero qué era, sin mostrárselo a sus hermanos.

-No puede ser… -Miró a su madre con los ojos brillantes, casi saltando de la alegría, y pudo ver a su progenitora sonreír.

-Qué es tío –Joe preguntó, curioso.

-¡Entradas para la gira de Oasis! –Dan le mostró las 3 entradas con admiración- ¡Vieja, cómo lo has hecho!

-Contactos… -Cuddy sintió un escalofrío al oír a Dan llamarle así, tal como lo hacía con House- Me han dado trabajo obtenerlos ¿Saben? Pero ya está…

-¡Mamá, gracias! –Joe abrazó a su madre y la besó en la mejilla- Eso también va por Dan, se que muere por hacerlo pero es tope de orgulloso.

-Ya cállate –Dan no pudo evitar sonreír- Ya… sigue con los regalos.

-Ya… éste es… De Santa Claus para Bella –Cuddy le pasó una caja más grande a Bella.

-O sea de papá y mamá –Les aclaró a los presentes, haciéndolos reír. La chica abrió la caja y encontró un Laptop muy pequeño ahí- ¡Hombre, hasta que me lo han comprado!

La chica corrió y abrazó con ternura a Cuddy y luego a Matt , viendo con alegría el regalo que todo el año había pedido.

Cuddy tomó dos paquetes iguales y los leyó:

-Dice… de Matt para Joe y para Dan.

Joe sonrió y abrió con gusto su regalo, pero Dan se sintió un tanto incómodo al hacerlo. Jamás tuvo demasiada relación con su padrastro.

Pero el regalo que ambos encontraron en su respectiva caja les hizo sonreír como dos niños: eran aviones a control remoto, uno para cada uno, de esos que ya no son para niños sino para grandotes que no asumen que han crecido.

-¡Mira esto, alcanza los 100 km/h!

-¡Y mira los controles, la hélice, esta súper guay Matt!

-¿Competimos luego en el apartamento de papá?

-Vale, pero no hagas trampa…

-Oigan –House a esas alturas no sabía cuál era cual, hablaban como dos pequeños gemelos emocionados por su regalo de navidad- No jueguen con eso en mi casa, si rompen algo yo les rompo algo a ustedes ¿Vale?

-Vale –Dan y Joe dijeron a la vez, pero sonrieron con complicidad.

Cuddy tomó el siguiente regalo y lo leyó:

-Dice… de… ¿House? –Cuddy miró a House, y éste asintió para que continuase- De House para Bella…

Bella, sorprendida, abrió la caja que su madre le entregó. Adentro encontró una especie de carrusel miniatura.

La italiana lo puso sobre la mesa y apretó la parte superior, haciendo que el carrusel se prendiese y comenzase a sonar una música muy conocida para ella. Se trataba de la clásica "Eres tú" de La Bella Durmiente, la película de Disney.

-House… -Bella miró al papá de sus hermanos impresionada- ¿Cómo… cómo supiste que me gustaba esa canción?

House hizo como que no sabía y miró hacia otro lado. Bella seguía mirando el carrusel moverse casi hipnotizada, olvidando todo lo demás.

Cuddy también parecía hipnotizada, pero en House. Jamás pensó que haría eso por alguien, menos con una hija que no es de él.

-Mamá –Joe miró a su madre- Sigue…

-Sí –Cuddy tomó otro regalo con torpeza y lo leyó- De… House para Joe.

Joe sonrió y abrió el regalo de su padre. Ahí encontró un molino a escala del tamaño de su antebrazo. Todos miraron el regalo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué…qué es? –Arleene preguntó, sin entender.

-Un molino –Joe lo miraba pensativo, hasta que repentinamente saltó del piso emocionado y exclamó- ¡Papá, eres lo máximo, gracias!

Todos a excepción de Dan y House se miraron extrañados. Joe corrió hacia su habitación y Dan lo siguió.

-¿Qué pasa? –Cuddy le preguntó a House- ¿Qué significa?

-Ya verás…

Joe y Dan regresaron con una maqueta grande en sus manos y la dejaron en la mitad del salón. Ahí vieron una mini ciudad bastante sencilla, con muchos árboles de mentira adornando las calles.

Joe tomó el molino y lo colocó en el centro de la ciudad, conectado unos cables a la batería del objeto. Apagó todas las luces de la sala y apretó un botón del molino, haciendo que éste comenzase a girar rápidamente. En segundos, el salón se iluminó por unas diminutas lamparitas apostadas por toda la ciudad de mentira, y los gemelos celebraban aplaudiendo.

-Ahora te falta robarle las barbies a tu hermana y está acabada la ciudad –House comentó justo antes que Joe lo abrazara con ternura- Ya… ya… vale, me quieres, ya entendí…

Todos se largaron a reír. Cuddy buscó un regalo en particular pero no lo encontró, por lo que le preguntó a House:

-Greg, ¿No le has regalado nada a Dan?

-Mmm… -House miró a Dan con una cara cómplice y sonrió- Digamos que el crío se ha portado mal y santa le ha traído carbón.

-¿Enserio?

-Lo mato –Dan dijo, riendo y chocando las manos con su papá- Me lo ha entregado en privado, tranquilos.

-¿Y qué es?

-Pos es privado, no lo pueden saber –Dan rió y buscó entre los regalos algo que llamó su atención- ¡Mira nada más, de Matt para Lisa! –Dan le lanzó el regalo a su mamá y se sentó junto a su madre, viendo como éste se irritaba al verlo- Ábrelo, todos queremos ver…

Cuddy miró a Matt sentado en la mesa, bebiendo un sorbo de vino, y prefirió abrir el regalo para no enfurecerse por lo ebrio que estaba.

Encontró una cajita roja muy elegante del tamaño de su mano. Con cuidado la abrió, encontrando un precioso collar de oro adentro, con un corazón.

Cuddy se ruborizó y sonrió, levantándose y besando con ternura a su esposo, quien muy torpe no hacía más que prolongar la muestra de amor.

-Ya, ya, déjense de lengüetearse hombre -Dan dijo- que quedan más regalos.

Cuddy le susurró un último _No bebas más_ a Matt y volvió al salón. Tomó otro paquete y leyó:

-De… de Lisa para Greg –Intentó sonreír y le pasó con ternura el paquete a su ex. House lo abrió, encontrándose el libro Manual del varón infiel. House sonrió- Pensé que regalarte algo más profundo sería… aburrido.

-Vaya que sí –House rió- ¿Es una indirecta?

-¿Lo es? Porque hasta dónde yo sé, no.

-No, supongo, no sé…

Ambos se miraron con una complicidad que ni ellos mismos comprendían cómo existía. Cuddy tomó otro regalo y leyó:

-De… de House para Cuddy –Cuddy sonrió y sin mirarle abrió el paquete, encontrándose a una muñeca de porcelana adentro. Todos miraron el regalo sin comprender demasiado. Pero Cuddy no daba más de emoción, sus ojos brillaban como nunca- ¿Cómo… cómo te has acordado? Dios fue hace… fue hace 18 años.

-Tengo buena memoria.

-¿De qué hablan? –Los gemelos preguntaron a la vez, pero ninguno de sus padres le contestó.

Los dos estaban demasiado perdidos en el pasado como para prestar atención.

-OIGAAN –Dan se hizo escuchar- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –House dijo- Ya olvídalo, vámonos.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Esperemos a las 12, falta poco –Bella propuso, sonriendo- Podríamos cantar…

-CANTAR MIS BOLAS –Tanto House como Dan respondieron, y todos volvieron a reír. Tras aquello los gemelos y House se despidieron de todos y se marcharon, mientras Bella y Arleene se fueron a la habitación de la chica a dormir.

-Menos mal que se acabó...-Matt ayudaba a recoger a Lisa-.

-Si, fue una locura, pero estuvo bien...

-Desde luego, tú lo disfrutabas-contestó el italiano, con cierto tono de recelo.

-¿Qué?

-Te gusta recordar viejos tiempos, con House no? Todavía me pregunto que haces conmigo... ahora.

-¿Qué?-Cuddy no podía creerse lo que escuchaba, pero lo acechaba a todo el vino que hacía estragos en su esposo, sobretodo a la hora de moverse.

-He visto como le mirabas! Como casi se te cae la baba recordando viejos tiempos...

-Matteo...yo... no se de que hablas, sólo es...

-El PADRE DE TUS HIJOS, LO SÉ. ¿AÚN LE AMAS?

-¡Que demonios dices!

-¡CONTESTA!

-Te das cuenta lo que dices-Matt agarró a Cuddy de la muñeca, con algo de fuerza-Me haces daño...te dije que no bebieras más...

-Bebo lo que me sale de las pelotas.

-¿Matt?-jamás había visto así a su esposo-Dios, cariño...

-No, Lisa. No. esto no es fácil para mí...y tu madre...ni siquiera me has defendido...-dio un golpe a la mesa, dejando un plato allí-. ESTOY HARTO, DIME, AUN LE AMAS.

-NO PIENSO CONTESTAR A ESO...

-ESO ES QUE SI...

-MALDITA SEA, MATT! NO! -Matt agarró el abrigo mientras Cuddy fruncía el ceño-.

-Me largo de aquí, necesito…

-No, me voy yo.

-¿Vas con él no?

-Sí, iré donde me dé la gana-Cuddy con abrigo en mano, salió de su propia casa dando un portazo.

Cuddy se subió en su coche y aceleró mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Unos 10 minutos después, aparcaba delante de casa de House. Se quedó mirando en la nada, y finalmente armándose de valor, bajó del coche acercándose a la casa. Allí, rió al ver como sus chicos estaban jugando con los aviones mientras House estaba tirado en el sofá, sin apenas reñirles.

Llamó al timbre y vio como House se acercaba a la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Seguro…

Cuddy entró y dejó su abrigo en la entrada, notando como sus hijos dejaban de jugar y le miraban curiosos.

-¿Mamá? –Joe fue el primero en acercarse y saludarla con dos besos en la mejilla- ¿Pasó algo?

-No… nada, quise venir un rato.

-¿Y a qué? –Dan preguntó, mirándole con cierto recelo.

-No tenía sueño y en casa todos estaban durmiendo.

-Sobre todo tu esposo, con todo lo que se bebió –El gemelo dijo, riendo- Sí que estaba ebrio, ¿No?

-Sí, bueno, se le pasaron un poco las copas –Cuddy se avergonzó- Después hablaré con él.

-No tenemos mucho que ofrecerte –House dijo, regresando de la cocina con un paquete de galletas- Esto ha sido todo lo que hallé en la despensa.

-Descuida, no tengo hambre. ¿Me puedo sentar?

-No preguntes –House y Cuddy se sentaron en el mismo sofá, a una distancia prudente- Oigan, tontillos, vayan a jugar afuera, sino mami Lisa los regañará.

-Es cierto –Cuddy rió.- ¡Coged los abrigos!

-Sólo quieres que nos vayamos para verle las tetas más tranquilamente –Dan dijo, tomando su avión y su chaqueta y saliendo a la calle. Joe rodó los ojos y le siguió.

-Te ofrecería whisky, pero…

-Paso de eso hoy –Cuddy rió se apoyó en el cabezal del sofá- Qué noche más jodida.

-Sí… lo siento por eso, me pasé.

-Descuida, todos te daban cuerda, yo misma creo que lo hacía.

-¿Le gustó el regalo a Bella?

-Le encantó, ¿Cómo supiste que le gustaría algo así?

-Mmm, es un juego de palabras. Su nombre y el nombre de la película en italiano se escriben igual, Bella lo sabe, por eso le gusta esa película.

-Sabes cosas de mi hija que ni yo sabía.

-Bueno… soy yo.

Ambos rieron. Cuddy miró a House a su misma altura, a varios centímetros, y sonriendo le dijo:

-Gracias por la muñeca.

-De nada… te lo debía.

-No me debías nada.

-Claro que sí, ¿Recuerdas que te lo prometí?

-Recuerdo que un día estábamos de compras los dos, yo estaba embarazada de los chicos. Entonces vimos la muñeca en el mostrador y te dije que me encantó, que cuando era niña tenía varias y que ésa en particular la encontraba preciosa.

-Y yo te prometí regalártela para navidad. No lo hice, así que lo he hecho ahora.

-No lo hiciste porque estábamos demasiado embobados con los chicos, no recordamos nada más.

-Pero aún así, te lo debía.

Cuddy sonrió y se sonrojó un poco. Para romper la hipnosis que tenía con House, tomó una galleta de la bandeja y se la dio en la boca, riendo.

-¿Una galleta? –Preguntó, luego de que el nefrólogo ya la había tragado.

-Algo tarde para preguntar…

Los dos reían y se miraban cuando sus hijos volvieron a entrar.

-Has hecho trampa, Dan –Joe se quejaba.

-No, mal perdedor –Dan reía.

Los gemelos vieron a sus padres muy cerca y tosieron para llamar su atención.

-Hey… ¿Qué pasa aquí? –Dan preguntó.

-Estamos hablando –Cuddy dijo, tomando la palabra- Son asuntos importantes.

-¿Qué asuntos?

-No les podemos decir, pero es algo que necesitamos acordar y en privado.

-Nos están echando –Joe dijo, y obligó a su hermano a acompañarle a la habitación- Mamá, antes de que te vayas ven a decirme buenas noches.

-Hijo de mami –Dan y House dijeron a la vez, riendo.

Los gemelos se fueron.

Cuddy les miró irse y luego volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el cabezal del sofá, mirando a House con ternura. El nefrólogo, sonriendo, dijo:

-No hay asuntos privados qué tratar.

-Lo sé… pero estarían aquí como moscas en la miel si no les decía eso.

-Sí… lo que significa que quieres hablar, la pregunta mía es de qué.

-Nada en particular…sólo quiero hablar.

Guardaron silencio, House pudo notar como Cuddy luchaba por no demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo. Sólo atinó a tomar sus manos, fijándose en que sus muñecas estaban enrojecidas por algo.

Miró a Cuddy a los ojos y pudo ver un aire de temor. Tomó sus muñecas y las acarició. Entonces levantó su cabeza del mentón y muy seriamente le dijo:

-Si te ha tocado un pelo… -Cuddy se sorprendió al ver la determinación del padre de sus hijos- Te juro que yo mismo le rompo la cabeza. Es enserio.

Cuddy, totalmente enternecida, negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

-Sólo hemos discutido. Estaba ebrio, estaba más bruto para moverse, lo hizo sin querer. Él no es de ese tipo de hombres.

-¡No lo defiendas, pudo ser peor!

-No te mentiría, pero él no es así. Él no pretendió hacerlo, estaba demasiado borracho como para medir la fuerza con la que me tomaba las muñecas.

-¿Y por qué te tomó las muñecas en primer lugar?

-Greg… enserio, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte.

House ignoró el último halago y pensó en algo más.

-¿Y por qué comenzaron a pelear?

-Porque… -Cuddy intentó pensar en algo, pero al final decidió decir la verdad- Porque él cree que aún te amo –House le miró sorprendido- Por supuesto que le dije que no, pero alguien en ese estado no entiende con palabras –House asintió, sonriendo con falsedad- Y bueno… no tengo ánimo de enfrentarlo aún.

-¿Soy tu salvación? –Preguntó en broma, los dos largándose a reír.

-Algo así –Cuddy sonreía como nunca- Gracias de nuevo por la muñeca. Por todo, en realidad… fue lindo recordar todas esas cosas.

-Pero peleaste con tu marido por culpa de eso.

-Sí… -Cuddy bajó la mirada, apenada. Al rato la subió, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, estaba muy triste- Pero tú eres parte de mi vida ahora, House. Y ni aunque quisiera te podría sacar. Tarde o temprano Matt deberá aceptarlo, por el bien de nuestro matrimonio.

-¿Lo amas? –House preguntó de pronto, sin pensarlo. Cuddy tardó en responder.

-Amo infinitamente los 16 años de matrimonio que he tenido con él.

-No contestaste mi pregunta.

-No lo sé, Greg –Cuddy confesó- Pero si hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos, por algo debe ser.

-Sin ánimo de comparar –House comenzó a decir, en broma- Pero cuando estábamos juntos, supiste que me amabas y que querías pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo apenas unos meses después de empezar a salir…

-Debe ser por eso que aún te amo –Cuddy dijo de pronto, logrando que los ojos de House casi saltaran de la sorpresa. Pero la endocrina comenzó a reír- Es sólo que ahora lo hago de una manera distinta. Lo sé porque me gusta estar contigo, confío en ti y siento que a tu lado nada me pasará. Eso es amor ¿No? Es sólo que ahora no es un amor de pareja, como el que tuvimos antes.

El mundo de House se vino abajo, sintió una total decepción. Cuddy lo notó, porque tomó su mano y con ternura le dijo:

-El amor que tuvimos hace 18 años… son cosas que sólo se dan una vez ¿Sabías? –House miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose expuesto- Y cada vez que recuerdo todo lo que vivimos, agradezco haber sido tan afortunada el haberlo vivido contigo. Nunca fui tan feliz como en aquel tiempo…

-Entonces, ¿Por qué huiste?

-Porque si me quedaba, nuestro amor definitivamente moriría. No era capaz de verle morir.

-Pues yo sólo conozco una clase de amor y ése es el que dices que no tenemos más.

-Las cosas son diferentes ahora, cariño…

Los dos guardaron silencio. La sala estaba casi oscura, estaban en silencio, a menos de 20 cm. del otro, solos, la tensión no podía ser más fuerte.

Entonces House comenzó a acercarse, lento, intentando no perturbar su espacio, tal como solía hacerlo cuando una mujer de verdad le interesaba.

Pero justo cuando iba a tocar sus labios Cuddy movió el rostro y besándole la mejilla, lamentándose profundamente el no ser correspondido por ella.

-Ya es tarde –Cuddy dijo, tan nerviosa como House, con el corazón a mil- Me iré a despedir de los chicos, ¿Vale?

-Vale.

Cuddy se levantó y caminó hasta la habitación de sus hijos, pero sólo encontró a Dan ahí viendo unas viejas fotografías de un álbum familiar que Joe le había prestado. Que el adolescente la viera y no le dijera nada, era una señal de que se podía quedar. Ya era bastante tarde, pero ninguno tenía muchas ganas de dormir.

-¿Y Joe?

-Quería ver televisión así que se fue a la habitación de papá.

-¿Y tú?

-Quería pensar.

-Ajam… y ¿Qué miras?

Dan miró a su madre por sobre el álbum con una expresión de indiferencia en su rostro, pero no de odio, como solía mirarla siempre. Cuddy se sentó a los pies de la cama de su hijo.

-Es un álbum de Joe cuando era niño.

-¿Me lo ha sacado?

-Sí.

-Vale… está bien.

-¿Quién es ella? –Dan le indicó una foto de la familia Boticelli, a una anciana sentada junto a Matt.

-Es la abuela de Matt. La del otro lado es mi suegra.

-¿Te llevas bien con su familia?

-Sí.

-¿Te llevabas bien con la familia de papá?

-¿Familia? Sólo era su madre. Y no nos llevábamos ni mal ni bien, sólo la vi un par de veces. Era muy gentil.

Dan siguió viendo las fotos en silencio, quedándose en una en particular. Era una navidad, cuando Joe tenía 6 años.

-Lisa –Dan miró a su madre, sin ánimos de pelear con ella, simplemente de hablar- ¿Cómo eran las navidades en Italia?

-¿Cómo te las imaginas?

-Rica cena, abuelitos, regalos, villancicos.

-Eran más o menos así –Cuddy rió- Para ellos era importante por ser católicos.

-¿Alcanzamos a pasar una navidad juntos, hace 17 años?

-Sí, una.

-¿La celebramos? Porque ni tú ni papá creen en la navidad.

-Sí, la celebramos. No pusimos árbol ni hicimos una gran cena, pero la pasamos muy bien y les dimos muchos regalos.

-Tengo una pregunta –Cuddy asintió, dispuesta a contestar. Dan sacó de su mueble una caja de madera muy vieja, la que abrió y de ella comenzó a salir un lindo villancico- ¿Éste fue tu regalo de navidad? Papá nunca me quiso decir quién me lo regaló.

-Sí, ese fue mi regalo.

-¿Por qué éste? Digo, un bebé de unos meses no tiene mucho que guardar.

-Es que te gustaba mucho esa canción.

-¿El tamborilero?

-Sí. Y cuando te la di, sonreías y nos tuviste escuchando la canción toda la noche.

-¿Me la solías cantar?

-Sí… ¿Cómo supiste?

-No debería decírtelo, son cosas que siempre digo que sólo me pertenecen a mí –Dan se dijo, suspirando, mirando el bello rostro de su madre mirarle sin comprender- Pero ya, sólo porque es navidad.

-No te entiendo…

-Cuando encontré la cajita entre las cosas de papá la primera vez, sentí un escalofrío al escuchar la canción. Busqué entre todos los discos de papá pero ninguno la tenía, y no comprendía por qué se me hacía tan familiar. Entonces, ese día, me quedé dormido con la caja abierta y soñé algo –Cuddy le miró sorprendida, suplicándole continuar. Dan, algo avergonzado, siguió:- Se veía todo borroso, no podía hablar ni moverme. Pero estaba tan tranquilo y calientito…

-¿Me viste?

-No lo sé, te digo que estaba borroso. Pero yo creo que sí, porque podía ver el color de tus ojos –Dan estaba sonrojado, una parte de él no quería continuar, pero la otra moría por contarle eso a su mamá- Y tú me cantabas esa canción… creo que me estabas meciendo, y sonreías.

-Solía cantarte esa canción para hacerte dormir.

-¿Se la cantabas después a Joe, en Italia?

-Le cantaba Noche de paz cada 25 antes de dormir. Era nuestra tradición.

Dan asintió, quedándose pensativo, mirando con detenimiento la caja que apenas y tocaba la canción.

-Tengo sueño, voy a dormir –Dan le avisó, y Cuddy comprendió que ya era el momento de irse. Llegó hasta la entrada, pero la voz de Dan la detuvo- Lisa…

-¿Sí?

-¿Podría pedirte un favor?

-Claro.

-Pero… pero prométeme que nunca me lo recordarás y que quedará en el absoluto olvido por siempre.

-Eh… ¿Bien?

-Vamos… no quiero que me lo recuerdes después.

-Cariño, te he dicho que sí.

Dan asintió. Tomó aire, como armándose de valor, y se acercó a la endocrina hasta quedar frente a ella. Cuddy no sabía qué decir, no comprendía la actitud de su hijo. Sin previo aviso el gemelo la abrazó, tan intensamente como jamás se lo esperó.

-Feliz navidad, mamá.

Cuddy se quedó sin palabras. Sólo atinó a abrazarlo más fuerte aún y esconder su rostro en su cuello, mientras varias lágrimas inevitablemente escapaban de su rostro. En ese instante, pensó que por primera vez, vivía una verdadera feliz navidad, sin sentir ese vacío cada año por la ausencia de su otro gemelo. Al fin, todo en ella estaba completo.

-No puedo dormir –Dan dijo, sin mirarle, aún abrazado a ella- No puedo dormir, mamá.

Cuddy sonrió y le miró directamente, besando con dulzura su mejilla izquierda. Por un momento, la habitación retrocedió 10 años. Apagó la luz de la pieza y se metió a la cama junto a Dan. Ahí, el mismo adolescente la abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en su vientre y cerrando los ojos.

-En el camino que lleva a Belén… -Cuddy comenzó a cantar, con dulzura, sintiendo como su hijo inconscientemente acariciaba una de sus manos- Baja hasta el valle que la nieve cubrió…

Dan sonrió, cayendo en el sueño en ese instante. Y tal como lo había pensado, se halló en el mismo sueño que había tenido tantos años atrás. Pero ahora no era borroso y podía ver a su madre claramente cantarle mientras lo mecía. Estaba más joven, con el cabello más largo, pero en el fondo seguía siendo la misma.

Se sintió tan calientito y tranquilo a su lado, no quería despertar, se quería quedar ahí para siempre.

Siempre viendo esa bella sonrisa, siempre escuchando ese viejo y repetido villancico salir de su boca y relajarle aún más.

-Los pastorcitos quieren ver a su rey… -Cuddy miraba su hijo dormir y no podía evitar llenarse de lágrimas. Al fin estaba exactamente donde quería estar, a su lado- Le traen regalos en su humilde zurrón… Ro po pom pom… Ro po pom pom…

-No se lo digas a nadie –Dan susurró, quién sabe si despierto o dormido, y acabó por besar el vientre de su madre y acurrucarse en él aún más.

-Será nuestro secreto ¿Vale? –Dan asintió. Cuddy acarició su cabello y cerró los ojos- Feliz navidad, hijo.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos así.

Día siguiente

-¿Matt? -Cuddy miró sorprendida a su esposo- ¿Estás bien? Luces enfermo.

-Tengo resaca –Matt miraba Cuddy y no se convencía- ¿Me he perdido de algo?

-No… lo siento, me quedé a dormir con los chicos.

-¿Enserio quieres que te crea esa estupidez? –Matt no daba más, lucía humillado- ¿Te acostaste con él?

-¡No! –Cuddy comprendía a Matt, la situación era anormal- Él durmió en su habitación y yo en la de los chicos.

-Mentirosa –Matt comenzó a caminar de regreso al auto, pero alguien le hizo parar.

-Hey, Matt –El italiano se volteó y vio a uno de los gemelos parado ahí, que por su ropa y su tono, supuso que era Dan- Ella te dice la verdad.

-No la defiendas.

-No lo hago, no lo haría tampoco –Dan miró con algo de desprecio a su madre- Pero… pero ella se quedó porque yo se lo pedí.

-Ya, eso es aún más creíble –Irónico.

-¿Sabes qué? No te diría esto si no fuera verdad, para mí tampoco es un orgullo. Pero ella durmió conmigo, no se acostó con papá, Joe y House te dirán lo mismo que yo.

Dan no dijo más y entró de nuevo al apartamento.

Matt vio a Cuddy apenada por todo y suspiró:

-Mierda… qué me haces Lis –La abrazó muy fuerte- Qué me haces que no puedo vivir sin ti…

-Vuelve a casa, yo iré en cuanto termine aquí ¿Vale? Y hablamos más tranquilamente.

-Te esperaré –Matt la besó con ternura y se fue.

Cuddy cerró la puerta y suspiró. Aún quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **Lisa has an oversea love.**

Lisa tiene un amor de ultramar en español, de la canción **Lisa** de mi amado Gustavo Cerati (L) :'( **  
**


	32. Lisa has an oversea love

Olvidé recordarles, ESTE capítulo es el que todos esperan :):):) !

**Enjoy..  
**

* * *

**Lisa has an overseas l****ove.  
[Lisa – Gustavo Cerati]**

Cuddy puso la última prenda que había llevado en su último viaje a USA fuera de la maleta y se encontró con el regalo de House. La muñeca de porcelana. Estaba en su caja, no la había abierto aún, quería hacerlo con más tiempo y a solas.

Matt trabajaba, Bella estaba en el colegio y ella había renunciado al hospital en el que trabajaba. Ya no podía pedir tantos permisos y los viajes a USA requerían de demasiado tiempo, además no les faltaba el dinero, con lo que ganaba Matt estaba bien.

Con cuidado la sacó de la caja y la contempló en más detalle: tenía el cabello castaño y muy crespo, como ella, y usaba unos lentos muy nerds como ella también solía usar antes de operarse los ojos. Usaba un vestidito blanco con encajes azules, y abajo una pollerita amarilla con cuello.

Recordó el día en que la vio por primera vez, no era exactamente igual pero se le parecían demasiado. Tenía 8 meses de embarazo de los chicos y ya casi no se podía el cuerpo, pero esa tarde había decidido con House salir a comprar algunas cosas para los bebés. Como aún era verano, el calor era insoportable y más en su estado, por lo que al poco rato de recorrer decidieron entrar a cualquier tienda que vieron en su camino.

Fue nada menos que una tienda de antigüedades, y decidieron echar una mirada ya que estaban ahí. Entonces la vio en una repisa, un montón de muñecas de porcelana, no eran antigüedades pero seguramente se vendían bien, ya que se notaban espacios vacíos en las repisas.

Ésa le gustó mucho porque le recordó a ella misma cuando tenía 4 años de edad. Todo, desde el cabello hasta la forma desastrosa del pelo, y la piel así de blanca y los ojos verdes enormes.

-¿Cómo estás, Lis? –Le habló Cuddy a la muñeca, fingiendo por un minuto que podía escucharla- Estás muy fea, mírate el pelo, y esos lentes, y el vestido que te llega más debajo de las rodillas. Está todo mal en ti Lisa, deberías ser más como tu hermana Julia, deberías ir a misa como ella y ser más judía, eres una mala judía.

Cuddy sacó un oso de peluche que Bella le había regalado y la puso junto a la muñeca. Fingió llanto y luego hizo que el osito la abrazara, haciendo una voz más ronca esta vez:

-No llores Lis, no escuches a tu estúpida madre, ella no tiene idea de nada. Eres linda, eres linda, ERES LINDA. Y tu cabello está bien así, y siempre puedes cambiar esos anteojos, tienes el dinero para hacerlo. Te quiero, te quiero, TE AMO, te adoro, nunca te vayas, nunca me dejes…

-Tengo que irme Sr. Oso –Ahora hizo la voz de la muñeca- Porque vas a destruir mi vida y me harás miserable.

-Dame una oportunidad Lis, pero no te vayas, yo no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Yo tampoco puedo, pero me tendré que ir y sé que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida, que soñaré contigo todas las noches, que pasaré el día completo preguntándome cómo estás –Cuddy ya liberaba sus primeras lágrimas - Pero me iré porque soy una estúpida que necesita cometer los peores errores de su vida.

Hizo que el oso y la muñeca se besaran y luego comenzó a llorar. Se sentía tan infeliz y sola en ese momento, encerrada en su propia casa, en su propia familia… en su propia vida.

Quería regresar. Por un momento, soñaba con volver 17 años atrás y no dejarle, aunque con eso no hubiese tenido a su amada hija, por un minuto necesitaba pensar en ella y en lo que le hacía feliz.

Tomó la muñeca para dejarla sobre la tele pero un sonido en especial llamó su atención. Era como si algo estuviera dentro de la muñeca y sonara al moverla, pero no sabía qué. Notó que había una piernecita más suelta que la otra y con cuidado la sacó, cayendo sobre la cama dos objetos diminutos sobre la cama.

-¿Qué…? –Notó que eran un par de aretes de plata en forma con forma de pajarito. Agitó más a la muñeca y salió del mismo lugar una nota en un papel común y corriente.

_No vueles demasiado lejos esta vez. _

Cuddy intentó no volver a perderse en las lágrimas, por lo que tomó su maleta y comenzó a sacar las cosas que tenía en los bolsillos pequeños, para distraerse.

-Sólo está jugando contigo –Se repetía, encontrándose recuerdos del año nuevo, fotografías, aparatos de música, celular…-Sólo quiere confundirte Lisa, en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo de antes, el mismo que dejaste…

Entonces algo llamó su atención. Era un regalito envuelto sin abrir que no recordaba haber empacado. Extrañada, lo abrió con cuidado y se encontró un brazalete de oro, pero uno que conocía muy bien.

**Ab aeterno. **

El brazalete que hace 18 años House le había regalado y que en una de sus tantas discusiones había perdido.

Dentro del paquetito había una nota también.

_Es tuyo, te lo regreso. Mi papá llora como bebé cada vez que lo ve. No le digas que te lo pasé.  
Dan.  
PD: Feliz Navidad, otra vez. _

Eso fue suficiente para hacerla llorar la tarde entera.

Princeton

Dan y Joe caminaban hacia casa muy animadamente, les habían invitado a participar en un concierto que se daría dentro de un mes y debían prepararlo todo, sería su primer concierto juntos.

-Podríamos cantar alguna de The Killers –Dan propuso, discutiendo sobre qué canción cantar.

-Coldplay, definitivamente.

-Pero Coldplay no es para un concierto en la escuela, bro, es más para algo privado.

-The Killers no me gusta.

-¿Y alguna de Pink Floyd?

-¿Qué tal Oasis?

-¡Sí, no pensé que querrías!

-Claro que quiero, sus canciones molan. Podría ser Wonderwall o Champagne Supernova…

-Veámoslo después del concierto en NY ¿Vale?

-Vale –Joe miró a Dan ahora más serio- Hay otro asunto que deberíamos discutir.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Fui el único que notó una onda muy rara entre mamá y papá?

-Hasta el perro lo notó, los tipos son más que obvios.

-¿Crees que se gustan?

-O sea, los tíos liaron un rato largo, supongo que dónde hubo fuego…

-Pero espera, ¿Eso te da lo mismo? Pensé que serías el primero a negarte a la posibilidad.

-Joe, no me niego porque sé que no pasará, hay demasiados puntos a nuestro favor.

-¿Cómo cuál?

-A ver, Lisa no va a querer correr el riesgo de tener otra relación con papá, por algo le dejó la primera vez, ella lo sabe muy bien. Por otro lado está Matt, el tío bueno con dinero y padre de su hija, que le da estabilidad y se la debe follar 3 veces a la semana.

-Hombre, hablas de tu madre por Dios… -Joe puso cara de asco.

-Luego está papá, que quizás sí le guste y todo eso, pero papá es demasiado papá. Sabe que tener algo con Lisa significaría dejar su vida, aceptar todo lo que la bruja mandona le diga, tenernos a nosotros en contra, ya sabes…

-Pero… ¿Y si tienen una aventura? Mamá ya tuvo una, ¿No? ¿Por qué no tendría otra?

-Porque es distinto, amó a papá. Lisa se tiró a ese tipo porque en realidad no lo amaba y sabía que eso no afectaría en su relación, es muy obvio. Pero, ¿Estar con papá? La pobre no podría ni tener orgasmos tranquila con Matt por miedo de gritar HOUSE de casualidad.

-No sé Dan, no te fíes, en navidad y en año nuevo las cosas estuvieron muy tensas…

-Tranquilo, no pasará. Si no es uno es el otro, pero algo pasará que evitará que estén juntos de nuevo.

-¿Y si no?

-Hacemos las maletas y nos vamos a Las Vegas.

Joe rodó los ojos mientras Dan reía y miraba con descaro el culo de una chica que acababa de pasar.

Ojala nada pasase entre los dos o las cosas de verdad se complicarían…

Florencia

Cuddy se levantó desnuda de la cama ya tarde por la noche. Matt aún dormía luego de un sexo rápido y rutinario.

La endocrina se puso la bata y caminó hasta el baño, mirándose al espejo. Tenía los ojos algo hinchados, pero Matt ni siquiera lo notó. Se cansaba de eso, de que los detalles no importaran, que el sexo simplemente fuese una excusa para no hablarse y dormir más plácidamente.

Miraba sus aretes, su esposo tampoco notó que los usaba. No notaba nada, sólo notaba cuando dejaba de abrir las piernas y entonces otra discusión venía.

¿Desde cuándo pensaba tanto en esas cosas?

Seguro que su matrimonio tenía una decena de cualidades, pero en ese minuto sólo pensaba en lo terrible que se sentía estando a su lado, en lo que desearía quedarse en USA con sus hijos y con House.

House…

Buscó su teléfono en la cómoda y se volvió a encerrar en el baño, sentándose sobre la tapa del retrete y llamando por celular.

-¿Diga?

-¿House?

-Sí, ¿Lisa?

-Hola… ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, viendo televisión y esperando a tus hijos para cenar.

-¿Pedirán pizza otra vez?

-No, había pensado en comida China, es bueno variar.

-Prepárales ensaladas, les hace bien para el cabello.

-¿Has llamado para decirme que les prepare lechuga y tomate?

-No, no…

-¿Y entonces para qué?

-Para agradecerte por los aretes, ya los encontré.

-Al fin, pensé que se quedarían dentro de la muñeca por siempre.

-Y… qué… bueno…

-¿Qué?

-Que renuncié a mi trabajo aquí, así que tendré más tiempo para ir por si los chicos quieren o por si lo necesitan.

-Ah… ¿Renunciaste al trabajo? ¿Y ahora qué harás?

-Me quedaré en casa, no debe ser muy aburrido…

-Durarás 1 semana así.

-Lo sé, había pensado en buscarme un hobby o algo…

-Juega póker online, así te preparas y cuando vengas quizás tengas alguna oportunidad de ganarme.

-¿Me estás retando a un juego de póker, Gregory House?

-Exacto, así que trae efectivo cuando vengas y muuucha ropa interior, porque jugaremos por prenda.

-Idiota –Cuddy rió por primera vez desde que llegó de USA- ¿Los chicos están bien?

-Sí, se preparan para una especie de concierto que darán en su escuela, están emocionados porque será la primera presentación que harán juntos.

-¡Me encantaría ir! ¿Puedo?

-Seguro, será a finales de enero.

-Iré en 2 semanas más, ¿Es un problema para ti?

-En absoluto, avísame para recogerte o enfermarás, hace mucho frío allá afuera.

-Vale, yo te llamo.

-Es tarde allí, ¿Qué haces despierta?

-No podía dormir.

-Escucha música o ten sexo con tu toyboy.

-Probaré la música, lo segundo no funcionó.

-Qué dulce…

-Buenas noches, House.

-Buenas noches.

Ambos cortaron, con una sonrisa separada por miles de kilómetros de distancia.

2 semanas después

-Y dos champagnes por favor –Acabó de pedir House en el restaurante al que los cuatro habían asistido- Espere, ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere un trago?

-House –Cuddy le miró con reproche y luego se dirigió al mesero- Ninguno quiere, gracias.

El mesero se fue. Dan puso cara de hastío:

-Nos he preguntado a nosotros, no a ti.

-Si te quieres embriagar hasta quedar botado en la calle, hazlo con tu padre y a varios kilómetros de mí –Cuddy le miró seriamente- Pero ahora yo soy tan responsable de ustedes como él, y lo mínimo que les estoy pidiendo es que respeten la ley.

-JO, la que sabe mucho de respetar la ley –Dan se burló- ¿Buscamos nuestros certificados? Oh no, cierto que…

-Dan –House lo calló- Ya vale, se acabó. Pronto se irá la bruja malvada y nos podremos salir a divertir.

Ambos chocaron las manos y se largaron a reír. Cuddy miró a Joe, quién reía también, y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla le susurró:

-Tú sigues siendo el orgullo de mami, cielo.

-Eso me hace sentir estúpido mamá –Joe rió y acarició el cabello de su madre con ternura- Bueno… dejemos las discusiones de lado, nos venimos a divertir ¿No?

-Es que tu madre es muy mala –House dramatizó- Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para todos…

-Sí, todo es mi culpa –Cuddy le miró con la ceja enarcada.

-Ya, ya… dejémoslo –Joe sonrió y disipó la tensión entre ambos- ¿Quieres oír nuestras aventuras en el instituto? Les encantará.

-Sí, Joe está ligando que te cagas Cuddy –Dan rió. Cuddy miró horrorizada al gemelo y éste negó con la cabeza- No la niegues, canalla.

-¿Debemos hablar de eso? –Joe estaba totalmente sonrojado- Tú te portas peor.

-Pero yo se lo cuento a papá –Dan sonrió- ¿Orgulloso de tu hijo, viejo?

-MUY –House golpeó su hombro- Digno hijo mío, sin duda.

Los tres House rieron mientras Cuddy rodaba los ojos.

La charla se prolongó, todos rieron, se olvidaron de todos sus problemas, del odio, del estrecho que los separaba como familia, los 17 años que jamás les devolverían.

Esa noche era un paréntesis, un respiro de todas sus preocupaciones, era un descanso, un día para amar. Un día solo de ellos 4.

-Oye, hay unas maquinitas excelentes en el restaurante ¿Podemos ir a jugar un rato? –Dan preguntó, dándose cuenta que quizás sus padres quisieran algo de privacidad- Mientras terminan el postre.

-Seguro –House dijo enseguida, arrepintiéndose por la impulsividad de su respuesta- No sé si tienes algún problema Lisa…

-Está bien, vayan –Cuddy sonrió. Los gemelos se levantaron y a los segundos se habían perdido de vista. La endocrina miró al nefrólogo y se ruborizó- Dios…

-¿Te has sonrojado? –House rió, enternecido.

-No… se me ha subido un poco el champagne a la cabeza –Pero era evidente que no. No dejaba de sonreír, se sentía tan tranquila.

-Me encantaba cuando se te subía el champagne a la cabeza. Siempre resultaban posiciones novedosas de esas ocasiones.

-¿Sí? No lo recuerdo.

-Exacto.

-Quizás qué cosas hiciste de mí –Cuddy sonrió, bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de su champagne- En realidad estoy bien.

-Lo sé.

-Qué bueno que vinimos, creo que hacía falta una salida así.

-Los chicos tienen buenas ideas después de todo.

-Ellos son muy listos ¿Sabías?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Se parecen a ti.

Ambos sonrieron. Algunas parejas del restaurante bailaban en una pequeña pista, y Lisa los observaba con un aire soñador. House tomó su mano produciendo un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Ahora sí estaba del color de un tomate.

-Los chicos se entretendrán un rato por ahí… ¿Matamos el tiempo en algo?

-¿En…algo?

-Bailar, claro –House sonrió- Sería inapropiado matarlo de otra forma, considerando las circunstancias.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Como en los viejos tiempos –House se levantó y ayudó a Cuddy a levantarse, galán. La llevó hasta el centro de la pista y la tomó de la cintura para bailar una canción lenta y muy relajada- ¿Lo recuerdas?

-No bailamos tanto antes –Cuddy se apoyó en su hombro siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, sintiendo el perfume de House en sus narices, embriagándola- De hecho, debías estar muy ebrio como para aceptar.

-¿Recuerdas la boda de tu primo? El tequila me hizo un Dios de la pista.

-Creo que hubiese preferido que no bailaras a que dejaras el baño así el día siguiente…

-Oh, tú también contribuiste en algún momento de la noche con todo ese vómito, yo lo sé.

-Pero definitivamente no desperté sobre el retrete, querido.

Se volvieron a mirar en forma picarona. House la abrazó más intensamente y Cuddy tampoco se negó. Sólo era un baile…

-Debo preguntarte algo –House dijo en su oído.

-¿Qué?

-Probablemente te enojarás.

-Si tiene algo que ver con el asunto de los chicos, yo…

-No, no, no tiene nada que ver con eso. No es algo malo de cualquier manera.

-Entonces pregúntame.

-Cuando trabajábamos juntos, antes de empezar a salir... ¿Te gustaba?

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso ¿No?

-Refresca mi memoria.

-Sí, me gustabas mucho. ¿Yo no a ti?

-¿Bromeas? Estabas como un queso.

-¿Por qué esa pregunta, entonces?

-Por eso mismo… podías estar con cualquiera.

-Oh no Greg, no ese discurso de nuevo…

-Sabes que es cierto, podías estar con cualquiera ¿Por qué yo?

-Tú también podías estar con cualquiera.

-Lisa, seamos objetivos…

-¿Objetivos? No tengo idea como te ves tú o como te ven los demás. Pero yo siempre pensé que eras el hombre más atractivo del planeta, en todos los sentidos de la palabra… Por eso me gustabas, por eso tenía sexo contigo, por eso comenzó todo eso, por eso te elegí a ti y no a otro.

-¿Y aún piensas eso? -Cuddy se sonrojó y borró un poco su sonrisa- Oye, no te aflijas, si tu esposo es todo un bombón.

-Son bellezas bastante diferentes.

-Da igual…

-Creo que aún te encuentro el hombre más atractivo del planeta –Confesó, sonriendo- Pero no en el sentido físico.

-¿Él es mejor en la cama?

-Quizás…-House puso cara de indignación, a lo que Cuddy rió-Estoy bromeando… es sólo que no estoy casada con su cuerpo ni por el sexo con él ¿Sabes? Y tú eres más atractivo en otros sentidos.

-¿Eso me da alguna oportunidad?

-No lo creo –Cuddy sonrió y le miró intensamente.

-Te extrañé.

-Yo también.

Se miraron un largo rato, tan cerca uno del otro que podían sentir su respiración.

-¡Eh papá!-Dan llegó casi corriendo, interrumpiendo. Cuddy no apartaba la mirada de House, no podía despegarla-¡House!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué hacíais?-preguntó Dan, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Bailar? ¿Qué querías?-House apenas se había separado de su ex –

-Más dinero-intervino Joe-estaba apunto de apalizarle…

-No-Cuddy volvía a su mesa-será mejor que nos marchemos…

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, ya habéis escuchado a vuestra madre-House agarró su abrigo y el de la endocrina y se lo tendió.

Tras haber pagado la cuenta el mismo, caminaron hasta el parking. Dan y Joe iban haciendo el tonto unos metros más delante de sus padres.

-¿Te imaginaste esto alguna vez?

-¿El qué?-Cuddy caminaba a su lado, se agarró del brazo de él mientras intentaba paliar el frío de esa noche.

-Una cena como esta…en plan familia.

-Bueno yo…

-Si, ya sé. Tú tienes una familia-Cuddy pudo notar su tono molesto y se paró, haciendo presión en su brazo para que él también frenara.

-Nunca me imaginé poder tener esto, estar con mis tres hombres.

House asintió sin saber que decir y siguieron caminando. Los cuatro se subieron al coche, y House condujo hasta su casa.

-¿Mamá, pasas a tomar la última?

-No, Joseph, gracias.

-Podríamos…ir-Dan puso mala cara-ok, ya iremos otro día a dormir.

Dan entró en la casa, despidiéndose de su madre con un simple beso en la mejilla. Joe hizo lo mismo, sólo que la abrazó, tras la despedida entró en la casa con su hermano, encendiendo la wii para jugar un rato.

House se quedó allí parado.

-Venga, te acerco a casa…

-No es necesario, puedo pedir un taxi.

-No vengas con esas ahora…-House se subió al coche y esperó a que Cuddy estuviera a su lado. El trayecto de 10 minutos se les hizo eterno. Ninguno habló hasta llegar a casa de la doctora.

House apagó el motor y se la quedó mirando unos segundos. Ella no se movió, ni siquiera se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacerte cargo de ellos, sabes que…me quejo, odio que les des tanta libertad, si yo viviera aquí…

-Que horror-musitó House con voz graciosa.

Cuddy le hizo una mueca.

-En serio, me quejo de la libertad que les das, pero… Joe está feliz, y Dan…

-Dan es un canalla, contigo hubiera sido diferente.

-Eres un buen padre, Greg- No supo de dónde sacó el valor para hacerlo, pero, su mano inconscientemente se acercó a la mejilla de House y se la acarició.

-Y tú estás mejorando mucho…

Cuddy rodó los ojos, pero no hizo ademán de moverse. House empezaba a ponerse nervioso hasta que finalmente se decidió.

-Si Dan no hubiera interrumpido… antes…

-¿Qué?-su voz apenas sonó, su corazón estaba algo acelerado, viendo como poco a poco House estaba recortando las distancias.

-Te hubiera besado.

-¿Qué?

-Lo sé, es una locura pero…-Cuddy se acercó a él también, apenas faltaba un último movimiento para poder rozar sus labios.

-Hazlo-susurró la endocrina, sin apartar sus ojos de la mirada azul de House.

House apenas sonrió y acariciando la mejilla de su ex jefa, posó sus labios en los de ella en un simple roce, leve, escueto, pero lo suficiente para poder sentir ese cosquilleo que hacía años que ninguno de los dos sentía.

Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo pasó, sólo disfrutaban del calido beso que se estaban dando, simple, lleno de cariño y amor. House movió su lengua pidiendo el permiso para entrar, permiso que fue concedido enseguida por la boca de Cuddy que se entreabrió, dándole paso a una juguetona lengua que le había echado de menos.

Finalmente, y tras quedarse sin oxigeno, se separaron mirándose, sin saber que decirse.

-Debo…

-Si…será mejor…

Cuddy se desabrochó el cinturón, y fue a abrir la puerta, pero se giró con rapidez, y agarrando a House de las mejillas, lo atrajo a ella, dándole un último beso, dulce, corto, como si besarle fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches, Lisa-contestó House, una vez Cuddy estaba fuera del coche.

House no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras encendía el motor y aceleraba para llegar a casa, sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido. Mientras tanto Cuddy se apoyaba en la puerta principal de su casa, tras cerrarla, con una sonrisa iluminando su cara.

Continuará…

* * *

Sorprendidas? jiji :)

Próx. capítulo: **IN MY HEART YOU GROW! **

Y ahora sí, es necesario, MUY necesario que escuchen la canción **I'm outta time** de **Oasis**, porque el título es sacado de esa canción. Sí, el momento llegó, ahora entenderán el por qué el nombre de nuestro fic.

Busquen el video por el nombre OASIS - I'M OUTTA TIME (SUBTITULOS INGLES / ESPAÑOL) (SPANISH / ENGLISH) OASIS LIVE porque éste es el video que nos inspiró para el fic.

Déjenos muchos lindos review :)!

Saru e Isi.


	33. In my heart you grow!

Ei!** Soy Saru! **(acabo de hackear la cuenta de isi jajaja!) (No, es broma)**.**

Bien, quiero decirles algo ya que este es un capítulo bien especial. No quiero enrollarme mucho (pero hoy que tengo la oportunidad de decir algo, aprovecho), sólo darles las **gracias por cada comentario tan genial que dejan**. Por cada persona que lee y no comenta muere un gatito jejeje. Así que esperamos bien recibir más.

La historia de este fic comenzó básicamente a partir de pasarle esta canción de mi banda favorita, Oasis, a Isi...apartir de ahi fue otro mundo jajaja. Me gustaría poder comentar que para algunas cosas me inspiré en situaciones reales (no en este capitulo, si no en otros... ej: el parque de atracciones)

Y bueno, una última cosa...Isuuus **gracias** por ser como eres, a pesar que eres una weona muchas veces jajaja y me tocas las narices bastante, te aprecio mucho! espero que vengas a verme un día! Como nunca te digo estas ñoñadas me apetecía decirtelo por aquí.

**Y ya está...aquí el CAPÍTULO QUE TODOS QUERIAMOS. DISFRUTEN.  
**

* * *

**IN MY HEART YOU GROW!  
[I'm outta time – Oasis]**

Cuddy abrió la puerta y le hizo señas a House para que entrara. Le dio la espalda y siguió caminando hacía el salón mientras aguantaba el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja, e intentaba cepillarse el cabello a la vez.

-_Si…ya lo sé, Si…_ -Cuddy miró como House se sentó en el sillón, mientras ella terminaba una charla que se había alargado por una hora-_Mira Matt no tengo ganas de discutir ahora, en 20 minutos debo estar en la escuela de… Ya sé, ya sé que son las 7 de la tarde… pero es un recital…_-bufó-_Me da igual estar hablando contigo, son mis hijos. Luego te llamo. Adiós_-Cuddy colgó y tiró el teléfono sobre la mesa-.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-No hay Paraíso-Cuddy se estaba colocando los pendientes-.

House evitó sonreír abiertamente cuando escuchó aquello. Habían pasado varios días desde aquél beso y no se habían vuelto a quedar a solas. El tema no había salido a relucir y él no sería quién lo sacara.

-¿Algún problema con…?

-House no tengo ganas de hablar de eso-Cuddy fue a su habitación en busca de sus tacones, House la siguió hasta el umbral, mirando como se calzaba y se posaba en sus muñecas una gota de perfume.

-¿Quieres causar buena impresión entre padres y profesores?

Cuddy sonrió, sentada en la cama viéndolo ahí parado.

-Dice que paso mucho tiempo en Princeton…

-¿Y dónde quiere que estés?

-En Italia por supuesto.

-¿Y Joseph?

-Quiere que vuelva-Cuddy agachó la vista-Con Dan…

-¿Dan en Italia…sin mi?

-Si

-¿Contigo?

Cuddy asintió.

-Aún no está del todo a gusto con esta situación, Lisa.-House seguía en la misma posición apoyado en el marco- tu marido es un poco idiota…

-Y celoso…-Cuddy se levantó-.

-¿De mi?

-Lo sabes perfectamente-Cuddy tocó el pecho de House con su dedo índice, mirándole a una distancia prudente- Sabes que vine aquí intentando llegar a un acuerdo… algún día deberemos ponernos de acuerdo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que hacemos. ¿Tú no?

-Yo estoy agotada de tanto viaje pero…

-Pero te gusta venir.

-Me gusta ver a Dan-refutó la endocrina, yendo al armario en busca de su abrigo. Y aunque lo negara también adoraba pasar tiempo con House. Estaba empezando a volverse loca al pensar en él como algo más que sólo el padre de sus hijos.

Cuddy se abrochó el abrigo y agarró el bolso yendo a la puerta principal, seguido por House que estaba entretenido abriendo un bote de vicodin. Era todo tan natural, como si se tratara de un matrimonio tan común, que se entendían a la perfección que no hacía falta decirse nada.

-Quiero que sea un House.-Cuddy se paró de espaldas a él cuando escuchó a House, ya en el porche y apretó los labios-Legalmente.

Escuela

Dan punteaba su guitarra nervioso. Miró a Joe que se acomodaba su ropa y luego dejó la guitarra a un lado, arreglándose él.

Iba con unos simples vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta deportiva y una chaqueta de cuero negra que le había comprado su madre, y como no, el gorro deshilachado de lana gris cubriéndole su cabellera despeinada.

Se enroscó mejor su pendiente, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso y salió al pasillo a mirar en la sala de actos cuanta gente había.

-¿Estás nervioso?-preguntó Joe cuando Dan volvió en la sala dónde estaban esperando la hora. Dan volvió a coger su guitarra y a dejarla a un lado.

-¿Nervioso? Yo nunca…-Dan rió- ¿Tú?

-Un poco.

-Miedica.

-Idiota-Joe se abrazó a su hermano.-Todo saldrá bien.

-Si…-El pequeño de los gemelos agarró aire, intentando tomar todo el valor posible- Lisa y papá no estaban.

-¿Cuándo la llamarás mamá?

-Cuando se me antoje-se sentó en una silla y movió el pie-.

Joe rodó los ojos.

-Seguro que llegan a tiempo.-Joe leía el panfleto que informaba de todas las actividades de esa fiesta-¿Irás a la fiesta de Kellan, luego?

-Si Zoey no tiene mejores planes…

-¿Estás enrollado con ella?

-Lo intento-Dan miró su reloj-No llegaran, seguro que House tiene un caso.

Coche

-Te dije que tendrías que haberme pasado a buscar antes-Cuddy estaba quejándose, y así llevaba los cinco minutos que estaban parados en la retención-claro, hemos pillado hora punta, no llegaremos. Nos lo perderemos…

-¿Te quieres callar? Me estas poniendo nervioso…

-Si me hubieras dejado conducir a mi, yo conozco otro camino…

-¿Qué te crees un GPS? Además-House miró a su copiloto-no te dejaba mi coche ni mi moto cuando estábamos juntos ¿que te hace pensar que lo haría ahora…?

Cuddy rodó los ojos y buscó su móvil en su bolso.

-Les llamaré…por lo menos, no quiero decepcionarles, mucho menos a Dan.

House miró su móvil también, aprovechando que seguían parados, tenía un montón de mensajes.

-Eres una histérica… enseguida avanzaremos,-House leía los mensajes-además, Dany está acostumbrado a esto…oh, mira, tengo un caso!

-Ni lo sueñes, irás a ver a tus hijos.

-Pero…

-Nada-Cuddy lo miró seria-House, como no vayas al colegio, te juro que…te odiaré de por vida, pero primero te mataré, te descuartizaré y te enterraré en el jardín.

-Y tu Italianini tan contento.

-Si-Cuddy se inclinó un poco a su izquierda y empezó a darle toques al claxon para que los coches avanzaran, estaba desesperada.

House rodó los ojos, mientras el coche de delante le hacía gestos a través del espejo.

-¿Quieres que llegue la policía?

-No sería mala idea...-Cuddy sonrió y vio como los coches avanzaban-acelera y ponte en el arcén.

-La multa la pagarás tú.

-Que si, pesado!-House aceleró y se puso en la derecha, y fue avanzando, mientras todos los coches que estaban parados se quejaban.

-Como nos pare la policía…

-No recordaba que fueras así, pensaba que seguías queriendo saltarte las reglas…

-Si, pero no quiero estar escuchándote toda la vida que te perdiste el recital de tus retoños…

Cuddy se sentó mejor en el asiento de su derecha y se calló durante todo el rato que duró el trayecto hasta el colegio.

El parking de la escuela estaba abarrotado de coches aparcados, no había ni un sitio.

-Mira ahí…-House vio un hueco, pero había poco espacio-.

-Ahí no hay sitio.

-¿Y Allí?

-Sabes, acabo de recordar por que odiaba conducir contigo.

-Encima que te ayudo-desde que habían salido de su casa, estaban teniendo una discusión como si fueran un matrimonio-.

-Déjalo…

-Tendrías que haber traído tu tarjetita que te acredita como lisiado y puedes aparcar donde quieras-House sacó la tarjetita, apagó el motor y dejó el coche allí en medio de la nada, justo cuando empezaban a escuchar la música. El concierto estaba por empezar, debían darse prisa.

Escuela

-¿Listo, Bro?-dijo Joe dando tres saltos, Dan le miró extrañado, pero al parecer Joey tenía un ritual antes de tocar.

Dan asintió. Y luego negó.

-Espera, espera.

-Yo…

-Dan, tío. Ella estará aquí ¿ok?

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces? –apretó su hombro-venga…las guitarras están afinadas, la batería está apunto… Ella siempre iba a todos mis recitales…

-¿Y si a este…?

-Este es más importante aún.

Dan se rascó su frente, algo más nervioso que horas antes. Miró a su hermano y asintió. Lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento era que tal vez, si su madre hubiera estado en cada momento que él había hecho algo en la escuela… su vida tal vez fuese diferente. Tal vez tuviera mucha más confianza en él…

-Mi padre…pocas eran las veces que venía.

-Él es doctor…Dan.

-Lisa también-contestó.

Tal vez si ella hubiera estado ahí a su lado, como lo hizo con Joe, su vida no sería tan desastre, tal vez tuviera capacidad de amar…

-Bueno-tragó agua de una botella que había en un amplificador-¡Mucha mierda, Joe!

Joe asintió y dándole una palmada, salieron directos a tocar.

Del otro lado del escenario

-¡Grandioso! –Cuddy exclamó, irónica, viendo a un mar de gente que le separaba de ver más de cerca a sus gemelos- ¿Cómo nos acercamos? ¡Estamos al otro lado!

-Quedémonos aquí, sí podemos ver.

-¡Pero ellos no nos verán!

-Qué sí…

-¡Me quiero acercar!

Pero era tarde. El animador del evento ya comenzaba a hablar, provocando la euforia de todo el público juvenil.

-¡Ya estuvo, nos quedamos aquí!

-Pero…

"¡Sean todos bienvenidos chicos a la vigésima segunda convocación a bandas y grupos juveniles organizada por la preparatoria Princeton!" Todos aplaudían "Para ahorrarles preámbulos engorrosos, abriremos la noche con el primer grupo musical; está compuesta por 5 chicos, cuyos líderes son dos gemelos muy populares aquí" House y Cuddy sintieron como los aplausos incrementaban, y los primeros gritos de las chicas comenzaban a resonar entre el público "Sí, chicos y chicas, les hablo de los hermanos House y su banda, presentándose con un clásico de los 90' Oasis, con la canción **I'm outta time**"

Todos aplaudieron con furor y las cortinas se separaron dejando ver al grupo alistándose a tocar. Cuddy vio a Joe parado con el micrófono en los labios, preparándose a cantar. Y a Dan más atrás, ajustado su guitarra eléctrica y mirando a todo el público, probablemente buscándoles sin resultado.

-¡Dan, Joe, chicos, miren aquí, por favor! –Cuddy sabía que era inútil, el griterío era demasiado- ¡Chicos!

Bajaron las luces del público y subieron las del escenario, todo estaba listo para comenzar. Dan miraba al público desesperado, pidiendo segundos más. Joe le habló a su hermano:

-¡Dan, hombre, hay que comenzar!

-¡Te dije que no vendría, TE LO DIJE!

-¡Ella siempre viene, te lo prometo, llegará!

-¡NO, ella sigue siendo la misma puta que me abandonó! –Dan no quería llorar, pero estar en esa situación le hacía sentir débil- ¡Nos abandonó ahora Joe, maldición bájala del altar y date cuenta del tipo de mujer qué es!

-¡Vale, es una puta, pero hay que tocar, mira todos nos están esperando!

Dan no podía más con la decepción. Aunque la odiase y jurase que sin ella sería más feliz, se ilusionó tanto al saber qué vendría. House nunca le acompañó a sus conciertos, ni le alentó a ser un mejor guitarrista ni a cantar, sólo le enseñaba cuando le daba la gana, pero no es lo mismo.

Sólo quería verle. Con esa sonrisa permanente que la mayoría del tiempo asegura odiar, pero que en el fondo le da un aliento, un respiro, un "Si te caes está bien, yo te recogeré". Esa noche era su noche, el primer concierto en vivo con su hermano, ¿Por qué no podía aparecer?

-¡3, 2, 1…! –Joe dijo, y todos comenzaron a tocar.

Dan decidió reaccionar y comenzar a tocar con la tremenda habilidad que había heredado de su padre, del cabrón de Gregory House.

Las luces lo alumbraron a él, la introducción era casi un solo de guitarra, él era el protagonista.

¿Por qué no estaba ella para verle? ¿Por qué estaba destinado a eso, a no ser el orgullo de nadie más que de sí mismo?

_Here's a song… _(He aquí una canción)

Joe comenzó a cantar, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer sus venas, ya el mundo no interesaba, él era el centro del universo aquella ocasión.

_It reminds me of when were young… _(Me recuerda cuando éramos jóvenes)

Mientras tanto, en el otro centro del universo, House y Cuddy intentaban poner atención al concierto de sus hijos, sin mucho éxito.

_Looking back at all the things we've done (_Recordando las cosas que hemos hecho)_  
_

_You gotta keep on keeping on _(Tienes que seguir haciéndolo!)

Y al igual como decía la canción, un mar de recuerdos inundó el salón y cada una gritaba tan fuerte en sus cabezas que el griterío de toda esa multitud no era suficiente para callarlos.

Besos, discusiones, llanto, risas… todo apareció en sus cabezas, se veían tan claros que les consternaba, no estaban en el presente, ambos viajaban en el pasado, en SU pasado.

_Out to sea _(En el medio del mar)

_It's the only place that honestly… _(Es el único lugar donde honestamente…)

_Can get myself some peace of mind _ (Puedo encontrar algo de paz mental)

_You know it's getting hard to fly! _(¡Sabes que se ha puesto difícil volar!)

Cuddy tocó con su espalda la pared del umbral del salón. Necesitaba alejarse de House, de la tentación, de sus malditos labios que le perseguían como bestia y ella parecía ceder.

Esos ojos azules le miraban, hablaban sin palabras; era un lenguaje que no necesitaba letras ni sonidos… ellos se conocían tan bien.

_Perdóname _House le gritaba con cada centímetro que perdía entre ellos, con cada acercamiento, con cada barrera que rompía entre los dos. _Perdóname por todo._

Cuddy si le perdonaba por todo. Le dolía aceptarlo, pero había cambiado. Ése era el House que siempre soñó tener. No podía evitarlo.

**Le amaba. **Tanto o más que la primera vez, cuando todo iba bien, cuando eran una familia.

**¡Le amaba tanto! **Que ninguna palabra hubiese bastado para explicarlo, quizás sí una canción…

_If I'm to fall _(Si es que voy a caer)

_Would you be there to applaud? _(¿Estarás ahí para aplaudir?)

¡Sí iba a estar ahí cada vez que se cayese! Las miradas entre los dos lo explicaban todo. Estaba dispuesta a todo, ya no podía seguir sin él, ya había aceptado lo que por tantos meses negó.

_O would you hide behind them all? __(_¿O te ocultarás detrás de todos ellos?)

Sólo era un beso. Sólo eso faltaba. Sus narices se unieron, se mimaron, sonrieron, parecían dos adolescentes más.

_Cos If I have to go _(Porque si tengo que irme)

_In my heart you grow! __That's where you belong!_ (¡En mi corazón crecerás, ahí es donde perteneces!)

Dan comenzó a tocar el segundo solo de la noche, logrando la ovación de todos. Entonces algo hizo brillar sus ojos casi tan fuerte como las luces lo iluminaban a él.

Sí vino, vinieron, ambos. Estaban al final del público, no les miraban, estaban a punto de besarse, se veían enamorados, se veían en un mundo aparte.

Sí vino…

¿Cuántas veces ella le pidió perdón? ¿Cuántas veces la vio llorar arrepentida? ¿Podría acaso contar las veces en la que sus ojos brillaron simplemente porque él le dirigió la palabra?

No podía. Y ella estaba aquí, tal como Joe le dijo que haría. Joe siempre tuvo la razón, en todo.

Ella cometió un error, un terrible error. Pero no podían borrar el pasado, no podían volver a atrás y evitar que pasara. Ella ya no lo vio crecer, ella ya no estuvo en todos esos momentos importantes de su niñez, pero…

Pero aún quedaban muchos años para consolarlo cuando algo estuviera mal, demasiados conciertos a los que debía asistir, demasiadas navidades que vivir, demasiados momentos por superar.

Tenían 17 años en contra, pero quizás todo una vida a favor.

Una vida a favor…

-¡Hey, Joe! –Dan gritó, a punto de acabar el solo de guitarra.

-¿Qué? –Joe le preguntó fuera del micrófono.

-Toma mi guitarra y dame el micro.

-¿QUÉ?

-¡Vamos, estoy por acabar!

-Pero… pero…

-¿Te la sabes en guitarra, no?

-Sí, pero….

-¡Entonces toma! –Dan en un ágil movimiento se sacó la guitarra y se la pasó a su hermano, tomando el micrófono, creando enseguida una sorpresa entre los que escuchaban- _If I'm to fall! _

Dan cantó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones dieron, logrando su objetivo: justo antes de besarse, Cuddy y House voltearon a verlo, sorprendidos del cambio drástico que habían hecho.

Cuddy miró a Dan y lo vio mirándola fijamente, con los ojos vidriosos, quizás a punto de llorar. Un escalofrío cruzó su cuerpo.

_If I'm to fall… _(Si me caigo)

_Would you be there to applaud? _(¿Estarás ahí para aplaudir?)

Ésa era la pregunta que Dan deseaba hacerle a ella desde el primer momento en que supo que él era Dan.

_O would you hide behind them all? _(¿O te esconderás detrás de todos ellos?)

_Cos If I have to go _(Porque si me tengo que ir)

_In my heart YOU GROW! _(¡En mi corazón CRECERÁS!)

_THAT'S WHERE YOU BELONG! (¡AHÍ ES DONDE PERTENECES!)_

**¡Perdóname! **Eso era lo que Dan le gritaba y Cuddy entendía muy bien.

**¡QUIÉREME! ¡QUIÉREME! **

Ése siempre fue el maldito miedo de Dan, y en la mitad de un concierto lo comenzaba a descubrir.

¿Y si no me quieres? ¿Y si me dejas otra vez? ¿Y si un día desapareces y yo te quiero demasiado como para sobrevivir?

Él la **amaba,** ¿Cómo es que fue tan tonta al creerle lo contrario? ¡Es su madre! ¡SU MADRE!

-Por Dios –Cuddy, al otro lado, comenzó a llorar al mismo tiempo que su hijo lo hacía, sólo ella podría notarlo. Se arrepentía tanto, ¿Cómo pudo dejarle? ¿Qué tan dolida estaba como para elegir entre uno de los dos?

Y el gemelo volvía a repetir el coro, esta vez más destruido que la primera.

Dan la veía llorar, a distancia, lo notaba, era imposible obviarlo.

Él le hacía tanto daño, con razón ella lo abandonó.

¡Cómo deseaba abrazarla en ese instante!

Ya nada importaba, sólo quería sentir su calor y sus besos, escuchar algo tierno salir de su boca, sentir su olor a MAMÁ… la quería a ella, tal como cuando era niño y notó que las madres existían y que él no tenía una, la necesitaba tal como un niño de 3 años, era un niño al final…

_Cos I'm outta time… _(Porque estoy fuera de tiempo)

_I'm outta time…_

Cuddy no aguantó más y salió corriendo de ahí por los pasillos de la escuela, intentando encontrar la entrada trasera que daba a las bambalinas.

Mientras corría, escuchaba a su hijo Joe tocar junto a Dan el coro final.

Necesitaba llegar, necesitaba verlo, cuanto antes.

Y llegó. No sabía cómo, pero llegó.

Entró ignorando a todos los encargados que le pedían no avanzar, ignorando a TODOS, no le interesaba nada, sólo él…

-Dan… -Cuddy susurró al verlo entrar una vez acabada la canción. El gemelo estaba mojado del sudor y los nervios, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y sintiéndose el peor ser del planeta- Hijo…

Dan la vio y todo su mundo se redujo a ella.

ELLA…

-Mamá… ¡MAMÁ!

Dan corrió a sus brazos y se largó a llorar en su cuello, tal como un niño pequeño luego de caerse jugando al fútbol. Al fin estaba en sus brazos, al fin podía quererla sin detenerse por el odio y el rencor.

Ya no le importaba nada, ningún pensamiento cabía en su cabeza. Estaba con su mamá, ella le protegía, le daba esos tiernos besos que siempre soñó, esas caricias que siempre se vieron tan lejanas.

-Perdóname –Cuddy repetía, también llorando como un bebé, tan abrazada a su hijo que le hubiera sido imposible separarse de él- ¡Perdóname!

-No te vayas…

-Fue el peor error de mi vida dejarte hijo, ¡Lo siento tanto!

-¡No me dejes, no me dejes, no quiero que me dejes de nuevo!

Cuddy comenzó a besarlo tantas veces en el rostro que las lágrimas del gemelo aumentaban. Los dos temblaban, estaban aterrados.

-Sé que soy el peor hijo de mundo –Dan dijo, acurrucándose en su cuello, abrazándola más- Pero no te vayas, yo te quiero, te lo juro, TE QUIERO.

-Eres el mejor hijo del mundo –Cuddy afirmaba, llorando de todo, de pena, de emoción, de nervios… no lo podía evitar- Eres el MEJOR hijo del mundo…

-Quédate conmigo…

-Nunca más me iré.

2 horas después, camerinos

Dan salió de las duchas que había habilitado el colegio ya cambiado de ropa y casi como nuevo, con la cara reluciente. Cuddy le esperaba sentada afuera de las duchas, aún lucía algo descompuesta pero ya hace bastante rato había dejado de llorar.

-¿Dónde van ahora?

-A una fiesta de uno de los chicos de la clase, estará genial –Aún había cierta incomodidad entre ellos, desconfianza, pero al menos se hablaban- ¿Nos podemos quedar allá?

-Eh… pregúntale a tu padre.

-Entonces sí.

-Sí.

Sonrieron. Dan la miró y le arregló con algo de torpeza el cabello, tocando sus mejillas rosadas.

-Luces fatal.

-Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, sin saber qué decir. La situación era incómoda, pero pronto la iban a solucionar.

-Gracias por venir –Dan dijo al fin- Espero que te haya gustado.

-Me encantó, cantas muy bien.

-Sí, bueno… no me gusta tanto, prefiero la guitarra.

-Aún así lo haces genial. Me encantó la canción, con tu papá fuimos a un concierto de ese grupo cuando habíamos comenzado a salir.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí… fue muy bueno.

-¿Cuál era su canción?

-¿Cómo?

-Si fueron juntos seguro tuvieron alguna canción…

-Wonderwall.

-Qué románticos –Dan puso cara de asco- _Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me… _(Porque quizás tú vas a ser la única que me salve)

-Exacto –Cuddy rió- Podrían cantarla un día.

-¿Para qué? Recordarán viejos tiempos, follarán, las cosas se pondrán feas…

-Hey, no he dicho eso.

-Te vi, los vi… ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?

-Nada.

-No te creo, no me mientas.

-La situación fue… tensa. Pero independiente de las razones, no pasó nada.

-¿Por qué sigues con Matt? Primero el tipo ese joven y ahora papá…

-No compares a tu papá con ese tipo.

-¿Por qué no? Ambos son o fueron tus amantes.

-Porque House no es una simple aventura, es el padre de mis hijos.

-Aún así, ¿Por qué sigues con Matt?

-Porque las cosas son un poco más difíciles.

-Yo lo veo fácil: te divorcias de él y haces con papá o con quien quieras, lo que te plazca.

-He estado casada con él 16 años, no es tan fácil…

-Sé que te da miedo –Dan bajó la mirada- Lo veo en mí, si yo fuera una mujer no me gustaría estar conmigo, soy un desastre. Papá es igual, ¿No? Te hace sentir insegura y Matt te da estabilidad.

-Sí…

-Pero si lo amas, creo que deberías pensártela dos veces.

Cuddy asintió, sorprendida de que fuera Dan quien le acababa de aconsejar.

-Pensé que no querían que estuviéramos juntos.

-No queremos, pero la verdad es que deberías ser más egoísta y pensar en lo que quieres tú. Nosotros pronto nos iremos y sería bueno tener a alguien con quien envejecer feliz.

-Gracias.

Ambos se miraron con algo de timidez.

La puerta se abrió y House y Joe entraron por ahí, animados.

-Qué espectáculo, cabrón –Joe dijo, abrazando a su hermano- Nos ha salido genial.

-La cantidad de tías que te puedes tirar luego de eso es alucinante –House comentó, sonriendo- Si quieres me presentas a alguna ¿Eh? Dile que tu papi soltero necesita compañía…

-Como si alguna de esas chicas te fuese a mirar –Cuddy dijo, irritada.

-Tú me miraste –House se defendió- Y bastante mono me encontraste.

-30 años atrás, claro, no ahora.

-¿30 años? –Joe se miró con Dan con cara de no entender- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos antes de tenernos?

-Eso es una larga historia –Cuddy y House se miraron con complicidad- Entonces, ¿Qué harán ahora?

-Nos iremos a la fiesta, ustedes a sus respectivos hogares y todos somos felices –Joe dijo- Papá ya nos dejó quedarnos a dormir, bro.

-Genial –Dan no podía evitar estar callado, aún no digería todo lo vivido horas atrás- Vámonos, nos iremos en el auto con los chicos.

-Tengan cuidado –Cuddy no pudo evitar decir, dándole dos besos en la mejilla a cada gemelo- Y llámenos si pasa cualquier cosa.

-Vale –Joe abrazó tiernamente a su madre y le dijo- Gracias por venir, de nuevo.

-Me gustó la canción, ¿La elegiste tú?

-Dan –Joe dijo, mirando como su hermano se avergonzaba- Y sí, fue genial.

-Ya basta de charlas –House dijo, notando como su gemelo menor lucía algo incómodo- Váyanse, que tengo sueño y quiero dejar pronto en su palacio a la reina malvada para ir a dormir.

-Gracias de nuevo papá –Joe sonrió y le dio un fraternal abrazo a su progenitor- Nos vemos mañana.

-Vengan a mi casa –Cuddy dijo, cuando sus hijos ya estaban saliendo del camerino- Almorzaremos allá.

-¿Papá también?

-Si él quiere…

Los gemelos asintieron y se fueron del camarín.

La tensión enseguida se multiplicó, el silencio era torturador. Cuddy no dejaba de pensar en el consejo de su hijo.

-Noto que las cosas mejoran con Dan –House dijo, intentando no sentirse vulnerable ante ella.

-Bastante, creo que la canción era para mí –Cuddy sonrió igual que una niña, sus ojos brillaban- Me dijo que no me fuera, que me quedara con él, que me quería…

-¿Lo dudaste? –House sonrió- No es _tan _cabrón como piensas.

-Lo sé –Cuddy notó como la tensión aumentaba y tomó su cartera, fingiendo indiferencia- ¿Me llevas a casa?

-Vale.

Casa de Cuddy

Luego de un viaje bastante silencioso, House aparcó en la casa de la madre de sus hijos. Ya era tarde y la calle estaba bastante oscura.

Cuddy se quitó el cinturón y mientras buscaba su cartera, notó que House no se movía ni paraba el motor.

-¿Vas a algún lado?

-Quedé con una puta en 1 hora… -Cuddy puso cara de _ púdrete _y House se largó a reír- Me voy a dormir, ya he dejado un poco esas prácticas.

-Vale… entonces… buenas noches.

Cuddy se le quedó mirando como idiota y House lo notó.

-¿Ahora se supone que nos besamos? –Cuddy arrugó el ceño, sorprendiéndose- Porque podríamos pasar al siguiente nivel, los besos ya…

-Olvídalo, buenas noches –Cuddy abrió la puerta pero House tomó de su brazo, evitando que saliera. La endocrina se enfureció- Sí, dilo, fui una idiota al creer que habías cambiado.

-Sólo bromeaba…

-Ya es bastante difícil ¿Sabes? Estoy casada y me besé contigo, pensé en un minuto en hacerlo ahora y…

-Bésame, ahora tú a mí, es lo que quieres hacer…

_-_Ya no quiero –Cuddy se soltó del agarre de House y salió dando un portazo.

Caminó a toda velocidad hasta entrar a su casa, sin mirar atrás, no era capaz. Al entrar, se quedó en la oscuridad apoyada en la puerta, esperando sentir al auto andar.

_Quédate… quédate… quédate… _

¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en eso? Ella misma le acababa de rechazar. Eso era lo que odiaba de House, esa sensación de no tener nada claro más que el ahora. Ya no tenía edad para vivir algo así, ya no.

Sintió el auto irse y una oleada de confusión atravesó su cuerpo. Un lado sentía alivio, la tentación se alejaba por hoy, no había caído, las cosas seguían igual. Pero otro, y ella temía que éste fuera más fuerte, sentía decepción.

¿Por qué no se quedó? Quizás sólo quería que le rogaran, quería sentirse así de importante para él.

Pero entonces el timbre sonó. Su corazón se aceleró, ella seguía en la puerta, ni siquiera había prendido la luz.

Respiró profundo y abrió, encontrándoselo tan cerca de ella que la asustó, una parte de ella esperaba que fuera alguien más.

-¿Cómo…? Te fuiste, oí el motor…

-Lo paré una casa más allá.

Seguían en la oscuridad, House afuera y Cuddy adentro, ambos en el umbral mirándose con tanto deseo como si se tratasen de un pastel de chocolate. El nefrólogo tomó su cintura y besó su mejilla con delicadeza, provocándole escalofríos, sintiendo como el corazón de la endocrina estaba a punto de explotar.

-¿Por qué eres tan idiota? –Cuddy al fin preguntó, apenada, acariciando sus brazos mientras House recorría su rostro con la nariz, tal como en el concierto- Estoy cansada de que me confundas, de que a veces actúes como una mierda y otras como el mejor hombre del planeta. ¡Me perturbas! No soporto sentirme así, no es justo. ¡Estoy casada! Y estoy aquí, permití que nos besáramos el otro día. ¡Estoy echando todo por la borda! 16 años de matrimonio por esto, por sentir de nuevo esta inseguridad… ¡No puedo! … ¿Por qué no dices nada?

House por toda respuesta la besó con dulzura. Lo hizo lento, saboreando sus labios, jugueteando con su lengua. Habían pasado sólo unos días del beso, pero lo sentían como una eternidad.

-Ya, basta… -Cuddy intentó alejarse pero fue inútil, House la abrazó intensamente- Vete, no quiero seguir con esto…

-Sí quieres.

-¡Estoy casada, por Dios!

-Eso no te detuvo con tu amante…

-No es lo mismo.

-Dime cuál es la diferencia.

-¿Cuál? Maldición ¡Sigues sin entender nada!

-Explícamelo.

-No, no, ya no importa.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡Tú eres el problema, tú siempre has sido el problema! –Cuddy se iba a alejar pero House la tomó de la mano y la abrazó tan fuerte que le imposibilitó cualquier escapada. Se miraron profundamente, con el rostro casi a oscuras por la oscuridad pero con una leve luz que les permitía ver el brillo de sus ojos. Entonces fue la misma Cuddy quién lo abrazó del cuello y comenzó a darle muchos suaves besos en los labios, con lágrimas, temblando- No te vayas nunca…

-No me iré.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también.

-¡TE QUIERO! –Cuddy se acurrucó más en sus brazos y llorando le susurró- No soporto sentirme así ¡No soporto como me haces sentir! Pero no puedo evitarlo, aunque no estés, aunque esté en Italia, sigues en mi cabeza; aunque no me llames ni me hables, sigo pensando en ti, todo el maldito día. ¡Ya no puedo hacerle más el amor a Matt!

-No se lo hagas… nunca más.

-Hazme el amor.

-Te lo haré.

-¿Lo harás?

House cerró la puerta tras sí y la volvió a besar, esta vez más apasionadamente.

Cuddy le guió por la oscuridad hasta su habitación, la que ellos ya conocían muy bien. La endocrina se acostó en la cama con cuidado y se quedó mirando como el nefrólogo se sacaba la chaqueta y con cuidado se subía encima, besándola con mucha ternura, acariciando su mejilla y su cuerpo.

-Enciende la luz –Le susurró el doctor, haciendo Cuddy riera- Vamos, enciéndela.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero ver tu rostro –House se estiró lo suficiente para encender la luz de noche y alumbrar el bello rostro de la endocrina, sonriendo- Me encantas.

-Tú también me encantas.

-Podría ver tu rostro todo el día y no me cansaría –Sin dejar de mirarle, comenzó a darle suaves besos en todo el rostro mientras desabrochaba su blusa- Podría olerlo y no me cansaría, tocarlo, sentirlo…

-Me avergüenzas –Cuddy rió, le encantaba estar así con él, no se había sentido tan bien en años- Te quiero, creo que no me canso de decirlo.

House sonrió y ambos se fundieron en un beso que terminó por encadenarlos en un acto del que ya no podrían salir.

Las prendas poco a poco comenzaron a caer, los besos se multiplicaron, las caricias se perdían en la anatomía de su compañero. Cuddy abrazaba su cintura con las piernas, haciendo que el roce entre sus miembros fuera más profundo, aunque la ropa interior siguiera dificultándolos al encuentro mismo con el placer.

Los dos pensaron que 18 años no fueron suficientes para hacerles olvidar. Ya eran más viejos, más mañosos, pero los años en esa habitación simplemente no habían pasado. House recordó cada punto en el cuerpo de la mujer de su vida que le hacía suspirar, y ella recordó cada movimiento que le quitaba a él el aliento.

Pero aún así, todo les sabía a nuevo, a fresco, a vivirlo como si fuera la primera vez, la misma tonta y linda emoción. Era incluso mejor que la primera vez, que SU primera vez. En Michigan, chicos jóvenes, idiotas, algo alcoholizados y calientes. Fue sólo una noche, carente de emoción alguna más que el flirteo incesante por casi un año compartiendo el mismo salón. Y su segunda primera vez, ésa que pasó después de que House terminara con Stacy, que comenzó como un juego que más temprano que tarde se complicó, no fue demasiado a diferente a la de Michigan; quizás algo más grandecitos, pero igual o más calientes, fue sólo buen sexo y si te he visto no me acuerdo.

Ésta vez… simplemente era perfecto. Se amaban, se conocían, se extrañaban y se amaban aún más. Era el mejor reencuentro que alguien podía pedir, estaba todo.

Y ya estaban desnudos, la ropa interior blanca de Cuddy era lo único que faltaba. Antes de sacarla, House volvió a besar los pechos de la endocrina tocando todo su cuerpo con las manos, como preguntándose si todo estaba igual como hace 18 años, encontrando una positiva de respuesta.

Cuddy se avergonzaba. Le susurraba que estaba una vieja, que no se decepcionara de ella, que los años pasaban inevitablemente. Eso no hacía más que hacerlo reír, besarla aún más, acariciarle; se veía en la obligación de recordarle en voz muy alta lo hermosa que era, lo perfecta que se encontraba esa noche.

House abrió con delicadeza las piernas de la endocrina y bajando con sus dientes su braga, se colocó en su cuerpo y con algo de cuidado la penetró lo más profundo que su cuerpo dio.

-Aaahhh… -Su suspiro fue inevitable, la oleada de calor que sintió al sentirlo dentro era indescriptible- Por Dios…

House le besó por última vez antes de afirmarse del catre de la cama y comenzar a embestir. Primero lento, tomando su ritmo, reconociendo la zona que alguna vez fue tan suya, para luego de transcurrido los primeros minutos la intensidad aumentara hasta niveles que ni él mismo sabía que llegaba.

El incentivo era más que obvio: estaba con ella, con la mujer que de una forma u otra esperó por 18 años, la que tantas noches no le dejó dormir con su simple recuerdo. Ésa misma que gemía y cerraba sus ojos con sus llegadas, la que sabía exactamente qué hacer para que él llegara al orgasmo sólo cuando ella quisiese, conseguía torturarle, hacerle mirar el paraíso pero no caminar en él hasta que ella lo desease.

Lisa Cuddy. Los años no cambiaban eso, su esencia, su sonrisa, su forma de morderse los labios cada vez que su voz se salía de control, sus uñas arañando su espalda cuando la llegada le quitase algo más que el aliento.

Sentirlo adentro, sentir como entraba a su cuerpo, como apretaba su trasero o mordía sus pechos, como perdía el control cada vez que le hacía el amor, era algo que Cuddy jamás podría haber olvidado.

El momento llegó. House lo conocía muy bien. Vio a Lisa erguir su espalda, apretar sus puños y meter la lengua en su boca para ahogar el gemido que se escapaba de su garganta, era ritual típico de Lisa Cuddy durante el orgasmo.

-OH…. Sí…

Entonces eso le hizo llegar a él al éxtasis. Ver que a pesar de los años aún podía llevarla al placer, hacerla disfrutar tanto como cuando eran jóvenes y las cosas iban bien.

House acabó en su interior y se quedó sobre ella un largo rato, sintiendo como ambos corazones luchaban por salirse del cuerpo. Sus cuerpos estaban tibios, transpirados, tan compenetrados que asustaba, Eran uno, en cuerpo y en alma, 18 años y seguían siendo uno.

El nefrólogo miró a la endocrina y la vio con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo como un bebé, reposando en sus brazos, tan tranquila como nadie jamás podía estar.

-Buenas noches, Lis.

-No te vayas –Cuddy abrió los ojos, que brillaban como luciérnaga, y le besó con ternura en los labios. House se movió de su lado y Cuddy se recostó encima de su tórax, abrazándolo dulcemente- Quiero dormir contigo…

-¿Segura?

-Más que nunca.

House sonrió y dándole un beso final a Cuddy, se durmió.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Quién les dijo que era el final? Esto acaba de comenzar..

Próx. capítulo: **She's not anyone.**

Saru e Isi.**  
**


	34. She's not anyone

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios :)

* * *

**She's not anyone  
****[Songbird-Oasis]**

Cómo si todo fuera nuevo, y en realidad lo era, House miró una vez más a Cuddy dormir entre sus brazos.

Sonrió cuando ésta se removía y soltaba un leve soplido.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó, aún con los ojos cerrados y con voz ronca. Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía tan bien, ni tan abrazada a alguien.

-Sólo comprobaba que todo estaba en su sitio-House levantó la sábana disfrutando de las vistas de las gemelas-Anoche no me dio tiempo a deleitarme.

Cuddy entreabrió los ojos, cegada por la luz, y le propinó un golpe en el brazo mientras se acomodaba mejor.

-Buenos días-Cuddy le dio un beso, disfrutando del momento, no quería ponerse a pensar que había sido aquello y hacia dónde llevaba.

House sonrió y respondió a sus arrumacos, ambos en silencio, recreando sus caricias. Ambos enredados en las sábanas, sus prendas estaban revueltas por la habitación, pudieron escuchar como a fuera sus hijos estaban llegando.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué hora es?-Cuddy pasó por encima de House, apretando sus manos en su pecho, y pudo comprobar que eran casi la 1 p.m.- ¡Es tardísimo!

House se levantó rápido como Cuddy recogiendo toda su ropa, ambos desnudos, vistiéndose.

-Se van a dar cuenta…

-No, si te vistes ya-contestó Cuddy molesta vistiéndose con lo primero que sacó del armario, unos vaqueros y una simple camiseta que la hacían parecer más joven.

-¿No crees que se darán cuenta que llevo la misma ropa?

Lisa saltó por encima de la cama, y fue al armario, dónde Matt se había dejado una camiseta azul oscura.

-Ponte esto…

-Es horrible.

-Greg ¬¬

-Ok-House tiró a un lado su camiseta del día anterior y se colocó la camiseta que le había dado la madre de sus hijos.

-¡Mamá!-Dan y Joe gritaron desde el salón.

Cuddy salió de la habitación, mientras House saltaba por la ventana, cómo nunca lo había tenido que hacer.

-Cariño-Cuddy sonrió, cepillándose el cabello-¿Qué tal fue anoche?

Dan estaba tirado en el sofá, con cara de muerto y saludó a su madre desde esa posición. Joe que estaba de pie al lado de su madre, frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada y se sentó en el otro sofá, mientras empezaba a contarla a su madre un par de cosas.

-¿Dan cuanto bebiste? Joe, te dije que vigilaras a tu hermano…

-Mamá, ya es grandecito…

-Por cierto ¿Y papá? ¿No iba a venir?

Cuddy se encogió de hombros, y justo en ese instante llamaron al timbre, ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de hablar.

-Yo voy…-Joe fue hacia la puerta y abrió, encontrándose a su padre, un poco rojo, con el cabello despeinado y sonriendo estupidamente.

-Hijo!-House le abrazó. Y pasó adentro de la casa, dejando a Joe parado en medio de la puerta, pensando que aún sufría los efectos del poco alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior.

Cerró la puerta y fue hasta dónde estaba el resto de su familia.

Cuddy miró a House con una sonrisa de complicidad y éste se sentó a su lado, mirando a un Dan derrotado, que los miraba a ambos con ciertos aires de sospecha.

-¿Y…que hiciste tu anoche, padre?

-Estuve por ahí…

-Ya, bribón, por eso…vienes así…

-¿Así como?-Preguntó Cuddy. House le miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-Así con pinta de haber tenido un buen par de tetas entre las manos, anoche-Dan chocó el puño con su padre. Cuddy supo disimular a la perfección.

-No te creas…-House tosió.

-¿Esa camiseta es tuya?-preguntó Joe.

-¿De quién si no?

El gemelo más grande se encogió de hombros y se tiró hacia atrás, al parecer el alcohol le había afectado más que nunca.

-Matt tiene una parecida.

-Bueno, bueno, será mejor que prepare algo de comer…

-¿Aún no está la comida?-se quejaron ambos chicos-

-Estaba cansada, y dormí hasta tarde… ¿Por qué no me ayudáis?

Dan miró a Joe y agarró los dos mandos de la play que tenían en casa de su madre.

-Mejor que te ayude House-contestaron ambos.

-Tenéis un morro que os lo pisáis-dijo House yendo hacía la cocina, siguiendo a Cuddy. Una vez que la puerta de la cocina se cerró detrás de él, se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

-No…

-Me dejé el bastón en tu cama…

Cuddy sonrió, de espaldas a House y bajó su mano por su vientre hasta tocar su paquete.

-No ese…-House se mordió le labio cuando sintió a la mujer, hacer presión con su mano-no…sigas.

Cuddy se separó riendo, y fue a la nevera para mirar que preparar para comer, House salió de la cocina, mirando a los chicos jugar y al momento regresó con el bastón, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

-No recordaba que fueras así de temeraria-House apoyó el bastón en la encimera, y se sentó allí, viendo como Lisa se movía por la cocina con maestría.

Cuddy no hizo caso a ese comentario, sonriendo para sus adentros y siguió preparando todo, mientras House no paraba de mirarla.

-Aparta tu mirada de mi culo…

-No puedo-House puso cara de horror-es muy grande.

-Pues ayer…

-¿Ayer qué?-Dan entró en la cocina, mirando a sus padres, mientras iba a la nevera a por unos refrescos, interrumpiéndoles.

-Ayer…-Cuddy miró desde la misma posición, semi agachada, utilizando el horno.-El padre de un compañero vuestro…se me insinuó.

Dan alzó una ceja y sin decir nada más, salió de allí.

-Por que poco…

-Tenemos que tener cuidado…

-¿Cuidado con qué?-House se bajó de la encimera dónde se había sentado y se acercó hasta ella, apartó un mechón de su cabello-No entiendo que fue…lo de anoche.

Cuddy frunció el ceño. Ella tampoco sabía realmente como afrontarlo, lo que si estaba segura era, que lo había disfrutado como nunca, y que gracias a ese acto tan primitivo como era hacer el amor, se había dado cuenta, que jamás le había olvidado, que si su corazón aún latía con fuerza cuando House entraba en la misma habitación, no era ni más ni menos que por que le amaba con la misma intensidad que el primer día.

-Yo…no…

-Mira no digas nada-House tenía algo de miedo de sentirse de nuevo rechazado-disfrutemos del día hoy… y ya hablaremos, además, nos pueden oír.

Cuddy asintió y siguió cocinando, ésta vez ya si con la ayuda del padre de sus hijos.

-¡Buf! Estoy lleno-Dan se estiró en la mesa, mientras House miraba a Cuddy. Joe se levantó, al terminar de comer y empezó a recoger la mesa.-espera, te ayudo.

-Si no lo veo no lo creo-House se sirvió el último vaso de vino, mientras su mano por debajo de la mesa, buscaba la pierna de Cuddy.

Cuddy dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano de House moverse por su muslo, con descaro y fijó su mirada en él por un segundo, mientras rápidamente vigilaba a sus gemelos, como entraban y salían de la cocina, sin percatarse de lo que estaba pasando ahí.

-Detente-susurró, cuando sus dos hijos, estaban en la cocina-no juegues…

-No hago nada-House apretó su mano entre las piernas de Cuddy, y está cerró sus piernas con fuerza, impidiéndole llegar a su zona más erógena.

-Mamá, dice Dan que…-Joe entró en la sala, House sacó la mano de debajo de la mesa, mientras su hijo le miraba.-… Iremos al centro, pero volveremos temprano.

-Perfecto, yo me voy también…venga-House se levantó, ante la mirada asombrada de Cuddy, agarró los tres abrigos.

Dan entró en el salón, recibiendo su abrigo a la fuerza, y siendo empujado por su padre y su hermano hacia la salida.

Sin entender nada, los tres House se encontraban en la calle.

-¿Y tu coche? –preguntó Dan.

-Aparqué allí-señaló dos casas más a la izquierda.-pero que tal si…conduces tú-le dio las llaves a Dan-yo…me he dejado el bastón.

House no sabía como deshacerse de sus hijos. Dan y Joe se miraron sin comprender por que su padre estaba así.

Bufó, no sabía si estaba más molesto por la insistencia de sus hijos, o por su falta de imaginación a la hora de inventarse algo para regresar con Cuddy.

House se quedó parado, mirando como sus gemelos se marchaban en su coche, volvió hacia la casa, llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le abriera.

-Pero tu…

House no le dio tiempo de hablar más, sus labios devoraban los suyos con una fiereza que hacia tiempo no experimentaba.

Estaba loco de deseo, tenía ganas de hacérselo ahí mismo, en la entrada, que todos los vecinos supieran lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Que Cuddy gritara su nombre como si fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida.

De un solo empujón, la empotró contra la pared de la entrada, mientras con el pie cerraba de un portazo la puerta.

-Que ganas…tenía de…

-Calla-Cuddy le hizo callar de nuevo, besándolo, mordiendo sus labios, ambos ardían en deseo de quedar desnudos, expuestos ante el otro y completar lo que habían empezado.

House se quitó la chaqueta, cuando su móvil empezó a sonar insistentemente.

-Te vibra…

-El pantalón…-sonrió, mientras Cuddy colocaba su mano de nuevo, en su paquete, y masajeaba por encima del vaquero, viendo lo predispuesto que ya estaba.

-No es…eso lo que vibra…-La endocrina, sacó su móvil del bolsillo de House y se lo tendió-es Dan.

-Maldito crío. –House siguió masajeando los pechos de Cuddy con una mano, quien estaba allí, atrapada entre el cuerpo de House y la pared, mientras este respondía e intentaba que ningún gemido les delatase-¿Qué QUIERES? Si… vale, hagan lo que quieran, ¿A ti qué te importa? Ya piérdanse un rato y no molesten…

House cortó y continuó besando a la endocrina, pero ésta le miró con la ceja enarcada, esperando una explicación.

-Me ha llamado para decirme que ha surgido otra fiesta en el centro de la ciudad y que irán…

-Entonces, ¿Tenemos el resto de la tarde para nosotros?

-Claro.

-¿Por dónde íbamos?-preguntó Cuddy, tirando de la mano de House para ir en dirección a su habitación.

House sonrió, dejándose arrastrar. Una vez en la habitación, la ropa comenzó a estorbar. House se deshizo rápidamente de sus vaqueros, y la camiseta de Matt… mientras Cuddy ya estaba en ropa interior, ambos frotándose contra el otro, creando fricción, muriéndose de la calentura que llevaban.

El nefrólogo sonrió sobre la boca de esta, mientras con su mano acariciaba su sexo y su lengua juguetona bajaba por su cuello en dirección a sus senos, hasta que los encontró, sacando uno del sujetador, lo metió en su boca con ansia, succionando su pezón.

Cuddy arqueó su espalda mientras soltaba un soplido, mezclado con un gemido en el momento que fueron interrumpidos. Ésta vez era el móvil de ella.

House se separó, sin apenas soltarla, mientras ella se erguía.

-Es Matt…

-No lo cojas-House hundió se cara de nuevo entre sus senos-.

-Debo hacerlo-dijo dándose cuenta de en qué situación se encontraba. A punto de tener sexo de nuevo y volver a engañar a su verdadero esposo- Dame unos minutos…

House, molesto, bufó al notar como Cuddy contestaba el celular, pero no dejó de besar los pechos de la endocrina. Ésta tampoco le pidió que parara.

_-¿Matt? _

-_Hey__… __hola __mi __amor_–la voz de Matt se escuchaba cansada y débil- _¿Cómo __estás, __todo __va __bien?_

_-Sí, __todo __bien, __¿Tú __estás __bien?__Te __oigo __raro_–Cuddy realmente se preocupó, empezando a encontrar molesto los lamidos del nefrólogo.

-_No__… __no __van __realmente __bien._

_-¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Estás triste?_

_-Sí, me siento terrible._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque__… __-_Cuddy notó como su marido aguantaba las ganas de llorar- _Porque __estoy __harto __de __que __estés __tan __lejos,__te __extraño __demasiado, __quiero __que __vuelvas __ahora__…_

_-Mi amor, ¿Estás bebido?_

_-Quizás…_

_-Cariño,__estás __bebiendo __demasiado __el __último __tiempo_–House se hartó de esperarla y se alejó, recostándose en el otro lado de la cama, suspirando. Cuddy le dio la espalda acostándose de lado- _Ya __no __quiero __que __bebas __así, __por __favor, __me __preocupas__…_

_-Mentira__ –_Matt se oía fatal, le costaba unir las palabras- _Ni __siquiera __te __importa __o __estarías __aquí._

_-Estoy aquí por mis hijos, cielo._

_-¡Pues tráelos! _

_-No es tan simple._

_-Entonces no soy lo suficiente importante para ti._

_-¡Sí lo eres, tonto, no digas lo contrario de nuevo!_

_-Te amo…_

_-Yo __también__ –_Cuddy le sintió como una de las mentiras más piadosas que ha dicho- _No __sigas __bebiendo, __¿Vale? __Recuerda __que __Bella __está __a __tu __cargo._

_-Adiós…_

_-Adiós._

Cuddy cortó y sintió una terrible sensación de angustia en el pecho. Lo que empeoró cuando se volteó y vio la cara de furia del nefrólogo evitando mirarle, apretando sus puños y fijando su vista en el techo.

-Greg…

-¿Cómo es que le hablas como si nada hubiese pasado aquí? Admirable, yo al menos tendría algo de vergüenza…

-¡Claro que siento vergüenza, por Dios cómo puedes creer lo contrario!

-Por la forma en la que le hablabas, te faltó cantarle una canción de cuna nada más.

-¡Estaba triste, nunca le había oído así de mal!

-¿Y eso qué? ¡Tú ya no lo amas!

-¡Pero él sigue siendo mi esposo! -Cuddy sintió como la mirada de House se nublaba luego de escuchar eso. Pero el recuerdo de su esposo minutos atrás era más fuerte- Lo siento, quizás no lo ame, pero él es mi esposo de cualquier manera, lo quiero y me preocupo por él…

-¿Y hasta cuándo pretendes llevar el cuentito del feliz matrimonio?

-No he pensado en eso aún.

-¿No? –House sintió indignación- ¿O sea que tú ahora volverás a Italia y fingirás que nada pasó, que sigues siendo feliz a su lado?

-Probablemente.

-¿Y qué pasará con NOSOTROS?

-¡No sé, no me hagas pensar en eso!

-¡Debes pensarlo Cuddy, debes decidir por uno de los dos!

-No puedo, eso le destruiría…

-¿Y entonces qué, quieres que sea tu amante? ¡Porque no entiendo qué maldita mierda me estás proponiendo!

-¡No te propongo nada, sólo te pido que me dejes pensar!

-Vale –House se levantó tomando su bastón y su chaqueta- Pero te advierto que yo NO pienso ser el otro de nadie, MENOS de ti.

-Greg, no eres el otro ¡Por Dios como dices eso!

-Ya te dije, no pienso cambiar mi decisión.

-¡Pero…!

House salió tan rápido de la casa que no le dio tiempo a Cuddy para hablar.

La endocrina suspiró y se quedó mirando su anillo de matrimonio un largo rato, sin dejar de pensar.

6 horas después

Cuddy tocó el timbre de la casa en la que se efectuaba la fiesta a la que sus hijos habían ido. El ambiente de fiesta era evidente, en la misma entrada había un par de botellas de alcohol vacías y algunos chicos dormitaban en el patio.

Un chico algo ebrio abrió, sin ocultar su impresión y mirando el cuerpo de Cuddy con descaro. Ésta se sonrojó y con la voz firme dijo:

-Soy la madre de Joe y Dan…

-Ah… vale, pase –Cuddy entró intentando pasar desapercibida, pero las miradas de los jóvenes eran demasiadas. Intentó no fijarse en nadie en particular y caminar derecho hasta donde estaba Joe.

-Joey… -Joe al verla suspiró aliviado y la abrazó. Cuddy pudo sentir el olor a alcohol y a marihuana en su ropa- ¿Qué pasó?

-Es Dan… se supone que debemos llegar a casa de papá, pero no puedo sacarle.

-¿Está muy mal?

-Está como un vegetal y no me hace caso. Siento llamarte, pero la verdad se ha pasado esta vez.

-¿Dónde está?

Patio trasero

Cuddy caminó con algo de espanto por al patio, observando cómo distintas parejas se besaban o de frentón fornicaban en algún rincón.

Llegaron hasta el final, encontrándose a Dan tirado entre unos arbustos, con los pantalones abajo y una botella de ron en la mano. Cuddy intentó ocultar su horror.

-Dan… cariño –Nada, Dan no escuchaba absolutamente nada- Joe por Dios, ¿Cómo le dejaste beber así?

-Mamá, Dan y yo no estamos juntos en las fiestas, no puedo estar cuidándole el trasero siempre.

-Tú también has bebido, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Nada, hablaba con unos amigos…

-Estas fiestas se van a terminar ¿me oyes?- Joe asentía pero vio como Dan volvió a beber otro sorbo de la botella y los dos se alarmaron, intentando quitarle el alcohol pero consiguiendo unos manotazos del chico:

-Me…me lo…chupan –Exclamó, sin tener idea quienes eran, bebiendo otro largo sorbo.

-Dan –Cuddy se agachó y le habló en el oído, sintiendo el olor a alcohol como peste- Dan, hijo, soy mamá…

-¿Ma…má? –Dan comenzó a reír sin parar, moviéndose tan torpemente que Cuddy tuvo que tomarle la cabeza para que no se golpeara con el suelo.

-Hey, ya es hora de ir a casa –Cuddy intentaba no perder la calma- Ven, vamos…

Con ayuda de Joe levantaron a Dan y ambos le ayudaron a caminar, o a moverse, porque el adolescente arrastraba los pies y tenía la cabeza apoyada en los hombros de su madre.

-Me…me he…folla…do –Dan intentaba hablar con torpeza- a 3… hoy… ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

Cuddy suspiró y sin decir nada lo siguió cargando hasta llegar al auto. Ahí, abrió la puerta de atrás y lo soltó, haciendo que su hijo chocase con el asiento y luego cayera al suelo del auto.

-Por Dios… -Ayudado por Joe lo recostaron en el asiento- Los llevaré con su papá y hablaré con él al respecto.

-No mamá, no es culpa de papá –Joe dijo, a la defensiva- No es culpa de nadie salvo de Dan, habla con él pero no la cargues con papá.

-Si es así es por su influencia…

-¡Pero él ya tiene 17 años, es grande como para saber lo que es bueno y malo! –Joe se enojó- Así que no la cargues con papá, ¿Vale? No quiero que discutan otra vez.

-Vale… -Cuddy tuvo que ceder o no se irían nunca de ahí- Los llevaré con papá y ustedes se las apañarán con él.

Joe asintió y se subió al asiento del copiloto, en silencio. Cuddy se subió, le dio una última mirada al estado vegetativo de su hijo y suspirando echó a andar el motor.

Casa de House

Ya era pasada media noche, cuando Dan por fin cerraba los ojos, con el cabello húmedo después de vomitar todo y de haberse aseado. Cuddy le arropaba, mientras se despedía también de Joe, que dormitaba en la cama de al lado.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al salón, allí House miraba la televisión, sin ver nada concreto, tan sólo cambiaba de canal rápidamente hasta que llegó Cuddy y se deshizo del mando.

-House-Cuddy no sabía como empezar, jamás había visto a House tratar de esa forma a Dan, al parecer el chico tenía razón. A veces House era el adulto responsable que debía ser con su hijo.-Yo… jamás te había visto…

House ni siquiera le contestaba, tan sólo la miraba. No era la primera vez que Dan llegaba en ese estado, y no era la primera vez que le respondía a gritos, haciéndole vomitar todo, mientras aguantaba como su hijo se destruía poco a poco imponiéndole castigo tras castigo que el adolescente ignoraba por completo hasta pasar el uno del otro.

-¿Y? Ya ves que yo también sé comportarme como un padre…

-Yo no he dicho eso-Cuddy se quejó-Estás molesto.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté? Mira Cuddy no ha sido el mejor día de todos…-la endocrina vio como este se levantaba yendo a la cocina, y lo siguió. En ese momento había dejado de ser Lisa-.

-Debemos hablar con Dan…

-Ya hablaré yo-House abrió un bote de vicodin-.

-¿Cuántas van hoy?

-¿Y a ti que te importa, eh? ¿Dime? –El nefrólogo se masajeo la pierna-.

Cuddy suspiró. House estaba intratable y no tenía las fuerzas cómo para soportar otra vez lo mismo. Menuda noche, primero Dan y ahora él.

-Greg…

-No quiero hablar.

-Pero… yo…

-Ya te lo dejé bien claro antes. No hasta que te decidas… yo no voy a seguirte, haz lo que quieras, todo esto fue una tontería.

-Me voy.-comentó Cuddy, con la voz rota-.

-Adiós-House la miró-mañana puedes venir a ver como están los chicos, yo trabajo.

-No, Greg, me voy a Italia-aclaró Cuddy.

House asintió en silencio, intentando asimilar la noticia. De nuevo huía. Odiaba que hiciera eso, pero así era ella, cuando las cosas se torcían intentaba escapar.

-Debo hablar con Matt… y aclarar las cosas.

-Claro, corre con tu esposo, con el que tienes sexo, pero me llamas a mi por que no puedes dormir…-Cuddy no supo que decir ante aquello, tenía toda la razón-No eres feliz.

House se acercó a ella, Cuddy se lo quedó mirando, quieta, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, esperando que la besara, pero cuando estaban a escasos centímetros, House pasó de largo por su lado.

Suspiró, y agarrando su chaqueta se marchó de allí, se despediría de los gemelos al día siguiente.

House se quedó mirando la puerta por la que minutos antes había salido ella y se quedó pensando en la locura en la que ambos habían caído de nuevo.

En como afrontaría las cosas en Italia, o cuando volviera de allí… Podría llevarlo como una aventura cualquiera, pero era imposible, ella no era una cualquiera… jamás lo sería.

Continuará…

* * *

Quién dijo que sería fácil?

Próx. capítulo: **It's funny how you just break down.**


	35. It's funny how you just break down

Nuevo capitulo gente. Siento el retraso. (Soy Saru) Izih al principio no quería actualizar, luego fui yo que estaba cansada y no tenía tiempo y tal, ahora si...aqui está, por cierto Muchisimas Gracias por todos los comentarios.

Dejen comentario :) Recuerden que cuando escribimos en _cursiva_ representa que hablan en Italianini :D

* * *

**It's funny how you just break down  
[Read my mind – The Killers]**

Cuddy entró a su casa en Florencia cargando la maleta y mirando si acaso había algún cambio aparente. Nada, quizás el jardín sin cuidar y la piscina algo más sucia, pero eran detalles. Al menos el exterior.

-¿Matt, Bella?

Nadie contestó. Entró y se encontró un montón de cuentas impagadas, el diario de varios días que nadie recogía y al gato de Joe, Liam, comiéndose un pájaro que había atrapado.

-Hey… -Tomó al animal y le acarició atrás de las orejitas, sintiendo sus ronroneos de aprobación- Estás delgadito ¿Te han dado de comer? –El gato no le contestó, sólo se acurrucaba más en su pecho- Vaya… quizás sea mejor llevarte con Joe, ¿Verdad? Te quedarás en mi casa de USA si es que House no te quiere tener…

Dejó al gato en el suelo y siguió caminando con la maleta por su casa, preguntándose por qué nadie estaba en la casa. Entró a la cocina encontrándose con un montón de platos sucios en el lavadero, un montón de cajas de comida rápida y su refrigerador vacío.

Sólo por mirar, abrió su despensa de vinos encontrándola casi vacía, cuando antes de irse había comprado varias botellas nuevas.

Suspiró y entró al minibar que tenían en el salón. Todas las botellas estaban a medias o casi vacías; sintió un escalofrío, Matt jamás había sido bueno para beber.

Subió al segundo piso y entró a su habitación, que estaba totalmente oscura para ser mediodía y con un hedor insoportable.

Vio a Matt durmiendo ahí, con barba de varios días, varias latas de cerveza vacías en el suelo y una botella de whisky media vacía. También había un montón de colillas de cigarrillo, algunas cajas de pizza y varios DVDs de porno.

-Matt –Pronunció, casi sin palabras, mirándole dormir profundamente. Éste hizo como que iba a despertar pero siguió durmiendo. Cuddy, comenzando a enojarse, abrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz- _Despierta,__hombre__…_

Matt con dificultad abrió los ojos, obviamente víctima de la resaca de la noche anterior. Al verla, los ojos del italiano brillaron como un niño y se levantó de la cama tambaleándose, quizás aún algo ebrio, y la abrazó intensamente.

Cuddy suspiró:

_-Matt… por Dios, qué es esto…_

_-Mi amor..._

_-No, __no, __déjame__ hablar_ –Cuddy estaba enojada, pero más era lástima lo que sentía- _Te__ has __acabado__ todo __el __alcohol __existente __en __la __casa, __has__ vuelto__ a __fumar, __has __alimentado __a __Bella__ con __mierda __todo __este __tiempo, __no __te __has __bañado __sabrá __Dios __en__ cuánto __tiempo __y__…_

Cuddy no pudo seguir porque Matt le devoraba los labios. Intentó negarse, pero no debía admitir que su esposo sí sabía llegar hasta ella.

_-Matt, te estoy hablando…_

_-Ven,__vamos__a__hacerlo_ –Matt la llevó hasta la cama y se subió encima. Cuddy se negaba.

_-No, no, quizás en cuanto tiempo no has cambiado las sábanas, apestas a todo, mira la habitación es un desastre, ¿Qué es ese porno de ahí? Mi amor no es ésta la casa que dejé antes de irme…_

_-¡No__te__vayas__más,__entonces_! –Matt se bajó y se recostó en el otro lado de la cama, triste, sin llorar. Cuddy sintió ternura al verlo así y no pudo más que abrazarle, besándole en el cuello.

_-Ve a bañarte mientras arreglo la habitación… y hablamos, ¿Vale?_

Matt asintió.

Un mes después, la casa parecía otra. Estaba reluciente, la cocina rebosaba de comida casera y comestible, las botellas estaban llenas en la despensa, Bella estaba en la casa estudiando, Matt ya no fumaba y el gato ya no estaba esquelético.

En ese mes, lo habían hecho un par de veces, pero Cuddy no podía sacarse de la cabeza al padre de sus hijos y al desliz que tuvieron. Mucho menos, cuando prácticamente cada día hablaba con Joe y Dan.

No obstante, y a pesar de que su vida parecía de nuevo encauzada y la de siempre, Cuddy no soportaba más eso. Esos últimos días Matteo había estado ocupado de reunión en reunión y la soledad le había vuelto a acechar, induciéndole la necesidad de cruzar el charco, arreglar las cosas con House y abrazar a sus hijos.

-_En__ que __piensas?-_Matt la abrazó por la espalda, ambos mirando por la ventana de la cocina.

-_En__ que __debo __viajar __otra __vez__…_

-_No__…_

-_Matty__…_

-_No, __por__favor_-Cuddy se giró- _es __por __él __¿no?_

_-¿Otra__ vez __los __celos?-_Cuddy frunció el ceño, molesta, separando las manos de él de sus caderas-_no __te __entiendo__…_

-_¿Qué?_

-_Me __amas __sólo__ por __dos__ motivos__…_

-Lisa eso…

-_Si, __Matt, __Me__ amas __a__ distancia__…__cuando __no __estoy, __te __das __cuenta__ que __me __echas __de __menos, __pero __si__no__…__-_Cuddy hizo un gesto de indiferencia_-la__ otra __es __la __misma, __cuando__ crees __que __van __a __quitarte __tu __juguete, __entonces,__ te __das __cuenta __que __no __lo __tienes,__ que __es __tuyo__… __y __no __quieres __compartirlo._

-_¿Entonces__ te __comparto __con __House?_

-_No__ he __querido__ decir __eso_-se cruzó de brazos-.

-_Acláramelo,__ pues_.

Lisa bufó y se movió por la cocina. Fue al salón y ahí esperaba su maleta, junto con el transportin del gato, su bolsa de mano, el bolso con el pasaporte, todo.

-_¿Bella__ lo __sabe?_

Cuddy asintió.

-_¿Y __me__ avisas __ahora?_

-_Necesito__ estar __con__ Daniel__…_

-_Daniel__…__siempre__ Daniel__…__¡No__ es __un __bebé!_

-¡LO ES! ES MI HIJO, Y LO DEJÉ CUANDO ERA UN BEBÉ, NO LO VOY A DEJAR DE NUEVO-Cuddy perdió los nervios, no podía más, cuando estaba en Italia, necesitaba estar en Nueva Jersey, y cuando estaba allí, necesitaba volver con su esposo. Se estaba volviendo loca.-_Lo__siento__…_

Ambos se miraron con tristeza y a pesar de todo, se abrazaron y se dieron un tierno beso.

-_Te__ llamo __cuando__ llegue__¿OK?_

Matt asintió mirando como su esposa se marchaba de nuevo.

Princeton

Tras unas cuantas horas de vuelo, Cuddy aterrizó en Newark y recogió su maleta, saliendo del aeropuerto. Al otro lado, en la zona de espera, un Dan nervioso, esperaba a su madre.

Miró su reloj una vez más, y la vio aparecer, cargando con un montón de cosas, él mismo se ofreció a ayudarle. Cuddy se abrazó con fuerza, pasando sus brazos por su cuello, soltando todo, mientras se ponía de puntillas, pues sus hijos ya eran más altos que ella.

-Has crecido… y estás más delgado.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Lisa-sonrió Dan, mientras caminaban hacía el parking.

-Mamá-corrigió la endocrina.

-Mamá-repitió bajito el pequeño de los gemelos con una sonrisa tímida-¿Qué tal el viaje?-preguntó para romper el hielo-¿Qué es eso?

-Es Liam, el gato de tu hermano…

-Papá odia los animales, son dependientes.

-Lo sé, le conozco. Se quedará en mi casa…

-¿Te quedarás definitivamente aquí?-Dan intentó disimular su emoción, pero no pudo. Ambos llegaron al coche, y guardó todo en el maletero, subiéndose en el auto, y arrancando rápidamente.

Dan conducía rápidamente y en silencio. Cuddy estaba nerviosa, y a pesar que él lo notó, optó por no preguntar su motivo. No era la primera vez que iba a ver a House.

-¿No vas demasiado rápido?

-Nah…-Dan pegó un volantazo, y le quitó importancia, mientras entraban en Princeton por la carretera principal-iremos a la biblioteca un momento…

Cuddy enarcó la ceja.

-Joe está allí estudiando…

-Ah, ya…-Cuddy miró a su hijo- ¿Estás bien, cielo?

Dan paró en un semáforo en rojo y la miró. Asintiendo. Ahí estaba de nuevo la Cuddy sería, preocupada y la que seguramente le daría una charla. En el fondo, no le importaba, pues se merecía una desde hacía años. De una madre, una de verdad, una como la que tenía ahora.

-¿Cuánto has salido…?-acarició su mano en el cambio de marchas-dime…

-Unas cuantas fiestas, nada importante de verdad.

-¿Sigues bebiendo tanto?

-Cuddy…

-Dan, soy tu madre, me preocupo…

El chico suspiró.

-No. No quiero hablar de esto-cuando el semáforo se puso verde aceleró, y tras un par de vueltas, aparcó delante de la biblioteca.

-Aquí no se puede aparcar.

-Es sólo un momento, además, la multa le llegaría a papá-Dan se bajó del auto y caminó, sacando su móvil llamó a Joe para que saliera de la biblioteca. Cuddy estaba parada detrás de él.

Cuddy suspiró. Necesitaba tener una charla con House acerca de Dan lo antes posible, y luego hablarían ambos con el adolescente, su actitud debía cambiar… pero el sólo hecho de tener que hablar con House la aterraba, no sabía como reaccionaría, después de un mes de…aquello.

Joe divisó a su hermano y luego a su madre y se quedó parado, sorprendido hasta que corrió hacia ellos, pasando de largo de su gemelo y abrazando a su madre, elevándola del suelo, mientras le daba tiernos besos y ambos reían.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Ahora mismo me acaba de recoger tu hermano…

Joe sonrió contento.

-Genial… vamos para casa… papá se pondrá…-no terminó la frase cuando llegó al auto y vio a su gato-¡LIAM! ¡Oh dios mamá, eres…genial!

Dan miró a su hermano negando. Ese último mes, House había estado con un humor de perros y estaba consumiendo bastante vicodin, lo último que haría al ver a Cuddy era alegrarse. O no, tal vez lo calmaría.

Apartamento de House

Luego de dejar a Liam en casa de Cuddy, ella y los chicos fueron hasta el apartamento de House, charlando en el camino sobre una posible tocata que tendrían dentro de una semana.

-Mamá, ¿En qué piensas? –Joe preguntó, notando que su madre estaba más callada de lo habitual.

-Pensaba en lo mucho que me aburrí en Italia sin ustedes –Cuddy mintió, ya que pensaba en todo lo acontecido con House y con Matt el último tiempo- Quizás me tenga que ir pronto, no quiero dejar tan descuidados a Bella y a Matt, ¿Les gustaría venir conmigo? Serían unas vacaciones adelantadas, hablo con el director de su escuela y apuesto que no tendrían problemas.

-¡Me encantaría! –Joe exclamó, sonriendo- Tengo ganas de ir a Venecia, ¿Podemos? Se acerca el carnaval, sería genial.

-Sí, claro, Bella también me lo propuso antes de venir.

-Oye, entonces, ¿Yo puedo ir a Italia como Dan House sin problemas? -Dan preguntó, interesándose- Porque no tengo la nacionalidad…

-Bueno, en teoría sí –Joe respondió- Porque mamá la tiene y por lo tanto tú también deberías tenerla, pero…

-Pero como mamá no me ha reconocido, no tengo nacionalidad ni nada –Dan acabó de decir, notando como la cara de su madre se entristecía- Vale mamá, da igual, ya iré en otra oportunidad.

-Danny mis abogados ya están trabajando en eso, dentro de esta semana se debería arreglar ese asunto.

-¿Qué asunto? –Los dos gemelos preguntaron a la vez, justo en el instante que Dan se estacionó frente al apartamento de su padre.

Cuddy les miró desde el copiloto.

-Ya saben... reconocer a Dan como mi hijo, House reconociendo a Joe, cambiándoles el apellido…

-¿A ambos?

-En Italia usamos ambos apellidos bro –Joe respondió- Entonces, cuando las cosas estén en orden, yo seré Joe House Cuddy y tú Dan House Cuddy, en Italia. Aquí da igual.

-Aquí también usarán ambos –Cuddy les aclaró- Fue un trato que hicimos con tu papá cuando nacieron, y al menos la última vez que discutimos el tema estaba de acuerdo.

-Seguro, ¿Entonces podré ir a Italia?

-Claro.

Los 3 se bajaron del auto y se acercaron a la puerta, encontrándose un estetoscopio en la manilla. Los gemelos se miraron algo complicados y Cuddy lo notó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… -Joe fue el primero en hablar- Creo que sería buena idea ir a tomarnos un café, seguro papá está durmiendo.

-¿Y por qué no entramos?

-Porque sería aburrido estar aquí…

-No, necesito hablar con su padre –Cuddy tomó el estetoscopio e intentó recordar qué era lo que significaba. Era obvio que sus hijos estaban así por el objeto, y algún flashback de la universidad tenía sobre la utilización de este instrumento médico- ¿Me van a abrir?

-Ya Joe, si ya está grande –Dan dijo, sacando su llave y abriendo la puerta- Pero nosotros nos vamos…

-¿Pero…? –Cuddy no dijo nada más. La presencia de una blusa rosada en la misma entrada del departamento le bastó para obtener su explicación. Los gemelos huyeron de ahí casi al instante- Serán idiotas.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado haciendo el menor ruido posible al entrar. A la blusa rosa se le unió una camisa azul de House, botas, zapatos, pantalones jeans y una chaqueta. Todo regado por diferentes partes del apartamento.

Apretando sus labios con los dientes, comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación, encontrando en el pasillo una braga, un calzoncillo y un sostén blanco.

Respirando profundamente y pensándolo una última vez abrió la puerta, encontrándose a House en pleno acto sexual con una chica que ella recordaba muy bien.

-¡Mierda! –Cuddy y House exclamaron a la vez, ella cerrando sus ojos y él saliéndose del cuerpo de Kelly y ocupando el otro lado de la cama.

-¿LISA QUÉ COÑO…?

-Tenía que hablar contigo –Cuddy aún no abría los ojos, estaba espantada- Y acabo de recordar qué significaba el estetoscopio.

-Eh… creo que me tengo que ir –Kelly dijo, avergonzada, tapándose el cuerpo con una sábana- Hola Sra. Cuddy… ¿Me recuerda? Yo soy…

-Claro que te recuerdo, ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de vestirte?

-¡Sí!

Kelly salió corriendo de la habitación.

Cuddy miró a House aún acostado en la cama y una expresión asesina inundó su rostro.

-¿Es enserio? ¿La niñera de los chicos?

-Hombre, fue su niñera 16 años atrás.

-¿Desde cuándo tienen sexo? –Cuddy no podía estar más furiosa- ¿Lo tuvieron mientras estábamos juntos?

-Por supuesto que no -House parecía feliz con el enojo de su ex- Pero follamos desde hace años, sí…

-¿Qué diablos pretendes con ella?

-Nada, me gusta, ¿No me puedo acostar con alguien que me guste?

-Pensaba que yo te gustaba.

-No, ya estás muy vieja para mí.

-Claro… -Cuddy movía su mandíbula como nunca, estaba furiosa- ¿Con quién más te has acostado además de ella?

-Con nadie más, sólo me gusta ella.

-Ah… House el fiel.

-Jamás te fui infiel.

-Iré… iré a buscar a los chicos, háblame cuando no tengas las sábanas cubiertas de semen.

House iba a decir algo pero Cuddy salió de ahí dando un portazo. El nefrólogo rió.

Cuddy caminó por la calle enfadada. A pesar que nada de eso tenía sentido, pensó que el joderle el polvo a House le gustaría, pero todo lo contrario. Se sentía absurda, se sentía como una adolescente.

Tres manzanas más allá se topó con los gemelos, jugando en un parque infantil. Viendo la cara que llevaba su madre, no preguntaron nada, y los tres, hablando de otras cosas se fueron de compras.

3 horas después

-Es House-dijo Joe con el móvil de Dan en la mano, mientras su hermano y Cuddy cargaban un par de bolsas, mirando en una tienda.

-Pues responde-dijo pasando completamente.

-Ahá. Ok. Espera. –Joe se giró- ¿Mamá que si vamos a cenar?-pudo escuchar perfectamente como House se quejaba al otro lado del teléfono, y Cuddy no ponía su mejor cara-ninguno tienen ganas de verse…-Joe colgó-.

Cuddy se acercó a él, y en medio de ambos gemelos, fueron caminando de vuelta a casa de House.

-Somos adultos, podemos cenar juntos con nuestros hijos.

-¿Estas intentando convencerte a ti misma?-preguntó Dan- ¿Qué pasó hace un mes?

-Nada que te interese.

Dan miró a su gemelo, ambos sin saber que más decir.

-¿Y antes?

-¿Todavía quieres venir a Italia o no, cariño?-Dan sonrió por como su madre le contestaba. La verdad es que no era como imaginaba.

Un rato después, y haciéndose bromas, llegaron a casa del nefrólogo que les esperaba con comida japonesa.

Los tres dejaron las bolsas con las compras en el sofá, y se sentaron en el suelo donde estaba su padre.

-¿Hay sake también?

-Dan, hoy no se bebe alcohol.-dijo Cuddy sería, mirando a House. Éste tampoco apartaba la mirada de él-.

-Ok, aburridos….-Dan agarró un bol con rammen y comenzó a devorarlo, mientras Joe comía más pausadamente y sus dos padres estaban en silencio-¿Quién se ha muerto?

-¿Qué?

-No sé… como estáis callados.

-Ya-House y Cuddy contestaron a la vez, y se miraron. Joe miró a Dan, sin entender, ahí había gato encerrado, y no sólo por el encontrón con Kelly.

-Papá, Lisa dice…

-Mamá.-masculló House-.

-Mamá-House miró a Cuddy, con aprobación-dice que hablará con el señor Jenkins y podremos irnos a Venecia, al carnaval-Dan estaba ilusionado con aquello, serían unas buenas vacaciones, con su madre, su hermano…-podrías venir tu también…

-¿Yo? ¿Qué se me ha perdido allí?

-No sé, sería genial, hacer unas vacaciones juntos antes de que nos vayamos a la universidad ¿no?

Joe asintió con la boca llena de sushi.

-Bueno, no creo que a tu madre…

-No me metas en esto-refutó Cuddy, peleando con sus palillos y agarrando un trozo de salmón.

-Ok, ya veremos entonces, aun quedan dos semanas…

-Oh vamos no seas aburrido…

-No soy aburrido, si no, no haría esto-House metió de golpe un trozo de sushi en la boca de Cuddy, obligándola a masticar.

-¡House!-la endocrina escupió medio manjar, casi atragantada, mientras todos reían. Cuddy frunció su ceño y le tiró comida en la cara a House.

Dan rió y se la tiró a Joe. A Este se le cayó en la cabeza y puso cara de asco.

-Oh venga…no se juega con la comida-Pero Cuddy recibió un buen montón de salsa wasabi en toda la cara- Cabrón.

-Madre, no se usan esas palabras-Dan agarró lo que quedaba en su plato de rammen y lo volcó en la cabeza de House.

House rió mientras Joe también tiraba comida, después de aquello, todo se volvió una guerra campal, donde volaban los restos de comida, ensuciándolo todo, mientras los cuatro no paraban de reír como no hacían en mucho tiempo, relajados, en familia.

Muertos de la risa, los gemelos fueron a por unos trapos a la cocina, dejando a sus padres aun tirados en el suelo.

-Mis abogados dicen que será un House la semana que viene… y Dan un Cuddy…oficialmente.

-Perfecto.

-No te entiendo House…-House se limpió la cara con una servilleta, mientras miraba a Cuddy-.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Así soy yo.

-No…yo…sólo ahora eres…

-Cuddy no sigas. Aclárate. Ni comes ni me dejas comer, pero como ves, yo también se follarme a otras personas… y sé, que te enfadaste antes al verlo.

-Lo hice… por que estoy enamorada de ti-dijo sin pensarlo, sólo sintiéndolo.-

House se quedó callado, impresionado por la sinceridad de la doctora. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. No esperaba aquello, no lo vio venir.

House cogió aire, intentando buscar todo el valor posible, pero lo soltó sin decir nada. No se atrevía. Se acercó a la mesa, agarrando una cajita roja que había allí y sacando un bombón se lo metió en la boca.

-Ya es san Valentín.

Cuddy asintió al ver que ya era 14 de febrero. Ambos podían escuchar los gritos y risas de los gemelos en la cocina, mientras estaban en silencio, mirándose. Cuddy se acercó a House, poco a poco, sin apartar la mirada de los hipnotizantes ojos azules del nefrólogo. Se quedaron a escasos centímetros.

-Ojala nos hubiéramos conocido en otra vida…

-Ojala estuviéramos en otra situación-contestó House apartándose de ella-.

* * *

Continuará…


	36. Anche se non può più tornare

**Anche se non può più tornare **(Incluso si no es posible volver atrás)**  
[Appena prima di partire – Zero Assoluto]**

Venecia

Cuddy, Dan, Joe y Bella bajaron del vaporetto en el muelle del hotel que hospedarían esos 3 días en Venecia dejando sus maletas allí y juntos caminaron a pie hasta el centro de la ciudad.

Como aún helaba esos días, Cuddy usaba un abrigo negro largo con una bufanda rosa, el cabello suelto y unos zapatos sin tacón, viéndose más pequeña aún.

Dan usaba una típica sudadera color azul, con el logo Princeton-Plainsboro University y Joe una chaqueta negra con una boina blanca en la cabeza, resultando una combinación rara pero que daba buenos resultados.

Y por último Bella, que usaba un lindo y sobre toco _corto _vestido color blanco con una cinta negra en la espalda. La chica se había puesto unas pantis blancas en las piernas para el frío y también un abriguito corto, pero lo demás estaba todo al descubierto. Se le formaba un pequeño escote en la parte superior y el vestido remarcaba más su trasero.

-Oye, pero a mí nadie me dijo que Venecia estaba llena de tías buenas –Dan comentó, mirando a un grupo de rubias caminar en dirección contraria- De haberlo sabido…

-¿Cómo es que logras llevar todo a un nivel asqueroso de perversión? –Joe preguntó, notando como su hermano les sonreía y les coqueteaba a todas sin vergüenza alguna.

-Será por eso que soy más ligón –Dan rió, y se fijó que unos chicos miraban demasiado a Bella- ¡Hey! ¿Se les ha perdido algo?

-Dan, yo no te molesto cuando ligas –Bella se quejó, notando lo lindos que eran los chicos.

-Estás aún muy enana… ¿Y qué es eso que llevas? Pareces una cualquiera.

-Idiota.

-Niños, no peleen –Cuddy dijo, mirando hacia los hombres más adultos que también caminaban por ahí.

-Oye, oye, tú eres la que menos puede mirar –Bella dijo, tapando los ojos de su madre- ¡Mientras mi santo padre está en casa trabajando!

-Más bien echándose una buena paja –Dan bromeó, logrando que los otros 3 le miraran con ojos de horror- Uy, ya vale…

Los 4 subieron hasta su habitación, una de las más costosas por lo que los chicos pudieron notar. Al parecer Cuddy no pretendía escatimar en gasto alguno. Lo que le provocó curiosidad al menor de los gemelos.

-Oye Lisa…

-Mamá -Cuddy le corrigió, como de costumbre.

-Mamá –Dan rodó los ojos- No quiero que suene un poco indecorosa mi pregunta, pero ¿Cuánta pasta se gana tu hombrecito al mes? Porque para alguien a cargo de una galería de arte, se dan bastante buena vida.

-Es bastante indecorosa, querido –Cuddy sonrió- Y no está a cargo de una galería de arte, es el dueño.

-¿Enserio?

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que estaba a cargo de una?

-No sé, Joe lo habrá mencionado.

Entraron a la habitación y Joe y Bella fueron hasta su habitación, charlando de otras cosas.

Cuddy y Dan entraron a la mini cocina, sentándose el gemelo en la encimera.

-Cuando lo conocí, era accionista en un museo, no le iba mal. Luego decidió comprar una galería de arte. En un comienzo fue algo difícil y pasamos algunos aprietos económicos, como cualquier matrimonio los pasa, pero luego el negocio prosperó.

- ¿Y son ricos con eso?

-Oh Dios, no –Cuddy se largó a reír- Es dueño de 10 galerías en Italia y 2 en UK.

-Vaya, con razón no te divorcias de él –Dan se sorprendió.

-Hey, este viaje no ha sido bajo su auspicio, ¿Sabes? Es totalmente pagado por mí.

-¿Y con qué dinero?

-Hasta hace poco trabajaba y no me lo gastaba todo en maquillaje.

-¿O sea que tienes una pequeña fortuna destinada a tus 3 preciosos hijos?

-Holgazán, no vivirás de mi dinero, ¿Está claro? Especificaré en mi testamento que mis 3 preciosos hijos tienen que tener un título o no recibirás ni un solo dólar. Y no planeo morir aún.

-Que mala eres –Dan rió y le dio una palmada en el trasero a su madre antes de ir hacia la habitación con sus hermanos.

Cuddy sonrió, notando como las cosas de alguna forma mejoraban, al fin.

Princeton

Wilson entró al hospital como cada mañana lo hacía, saludando a algunas enfermeras y marcando tarjeta. Notó que House no había marcado desde ayer, lo que le sorprendió. Había llamado a su casa y no había encontrado a nadie, por lo que supuso que estaba en un caso. Pero eso indicaba que tampoco estaba en el hospital.

-Dr. Wilson, tiene 5 recados, 2 citas para la tarde y… -Su asistente leía, pero Wilson la detuvo.

-Tina, ¿Sabes dónde está House?

-Sí, le ha dejado un mensaje –La asistente buscó en su bolsillo un papelito y lo leyó- "Jimmy Neutrón, te olvidarás de mí un par de días, me voy a Italia. No, no es por Cuddy. Sí, es para tirarme a alguna italiana buena. También pasaré a ver a los chicos. Si quieres ubicarme, llama a algún bar de Venecia o a la policía, quizás la guardia naval estaría bien. Nos vemos en una semana"

-Cabrón –Wilson se dijo, pero en su interior no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí era por Cuddy, lo sabía.

Venecia

House llegó al aeropuerto Marco Polo de Venecia al medio día, se subió a un vaporetto y fue hacia el hotel Danieli. Un famoso hotel de cinco estrellas, dónde se alojaba Cuddy y sus hijos.

Desde luego la endocrina no había escatimado en gastos. Aquél esperaba que fuera un fin de semana de lo más entretenido. 4 días para pasarlo sin pensar en nada más que en disfrutar.

Habitación de Cuddy en el hotel

Cuddy entró a la habitación que compartían sus hijos. Bella estaba pegada a su notebook como siempre, sentada en el sofá, mientras comía unas patatas fritas que había pedido al servicio de habitaciones. Joe miraba por el balcón a los canales de la ciudad. Adoraba aquella ciudad.

-¡Joseph!

El adolescente se asustó y entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta de cristal, mirando a su madre preocupado. Sólo le llamaba así cuando era algo serio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde está vuestro hermano?

Joe y Bella se miraron, cómplices.

-¿Otra vez se ha ido?-bufó Cuddy. Nunca pensó que realmente sería tan complicado vigilar a Dan.

-No, mamá.

Joe envió el sms avisando a su hermano y Dan en cinco segundos, entró por la ventana, tirando el cigarrillo.

-Estoy aquí-Dan sonrió divertidamente, viendo como su madre se calmaba-Estaba aquí todo el rato.

-Hueles a tabaco.

-Em…ya-se encogió de hombros-.

-_Señora_-un camarero, bastante guapo, llamó a Cuddy parado desde la puerta, sin poder evitar mirar a Bella- _La esperan en recepción_.

_-¿Quién?_

_-No me dijo nada. Es urgente_.

_-Gracias_.-el camarero se marchó- No os mováis de aquí.

Cuddy bajó por las escaleras hasta la recepción. Cuando llegó al último peldaño y levantó la vista, se quedó sin respiración. Allí, parado en la entrada, en el pequeño muelle del hotel, con unos simples vaqueros, pero un abrigo negro que le hacía parecer más atractivo de lo que era y con gafas de sol, la esperaba House.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué…dime que no ha sido una buena sorpresa?- House se quitó las gafas, sonriendo vacilante, mientras gesticulaba con sus brazos, contento de la impresión que había causado en Cuddy.

Lo último que esperaba ella en esos días era tener que lidiar también con él.

-House…

-Sí, soy yo.

-Lo que me faltaba.-House entró en el hotel, saludando a los allí presentes con un perfecto italiano y siguió a Cuddy hasta su habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-_Quería ver que tal es la piazza San Marco_.

-Pues es mala época, hay inundaciones-Cuddy entró en el salón. Seguida por él, sorprendiendo a los tres adolescentes que miraban un video en el notebook de Bella.

-¿PAPÁ?-Ambos gemelos se sorprendieron de ver ahí a su padre, pero saltaron a abrazarle, mientras éste se dejaba hacer.

-Hola Greg-saludó Bella desde su sitio, sin levantarse, acercando su mano para chocar sus nudillos.

-Hola Bella.-contestó él, del mismo modo, chocando el puño con la pequeña de Cuddy, mientras ésta los miraba enarcando una ceja, sorprendida por cómo se aceptaban el uno al otro.

-¿Y bueno, dónde está la fiesta? ¿Vamos a ir algún baile de mascaras?

-Sería genial, ¿Verdad mamá?-preguntó Joe, completamente feliz.

Cuddy asintió, pero evidentemente incómoda. Su llegada complicaba todo, en todos los sentidos.

¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Matt? Su esposo jamás le creerá que ella no tenía idea de su llegada, lo verá como un plan y tendrán otra gorda pelea.

-Ya, tenemos todo un carnaval que visitar –House dijo, notando la cara desanimada de Cuddy- Vamos, que nos envejecemos y podrimos. Sobre todo vuestra progenitora, que no lo tome personal –Se ganó un gran manotazo en el brazo de Cuddy, y luego de eso ambos rieron con complicidad.

Los 5 emprendieron rumbo al carnaval.

Calle de Venecia

-Hay demasiada gente –Joe comentó, emocionado, tomando a Bella de la mano.

-No se separen chicos, que es fácil perderse –Cuddy tenía a Dan agarrado de la mano, House caminaba a su lado e inconscientemente rozó su mano libre de bastón.

Cuddy lo miró de reojo y se separó un poco, no quería complicar más las cosas.

-Mira esas-Dan se quedó mirando unas chicas, Joe se colocó a su lado mientras Bella comía algodón de azúcar.

Los dos gemelos se quedaron mirando a unas chicas que reían y comían helado. Al momento se miraron, reconociendo a una de ellas.

-Esa no es…

-¡JESS!

House y Cuddy miraban desde atrás como el pequeño de los House salió corriendo al encuentro de una chica. Sorprendentemente la abrazó y la elevó del suelo, mientras reían y sus amigas lo miraban extrañadas.

-¿Quién es esa, Joseph?-dijo Cuddy con mala cara.

-Es Jess, una chica del campamento…con la que Dan…

-No me lo digas-interrumpió Cuddy, notablemente celosa y molesta-.

-Cuddy aunque no lo diga, está claro que esos dos han fornicado-le dijo House.

-¡Greg! ¿Sabes que? A diferencia de ti, no me importa la vida sexual de nuestros hijos.

-Pues mamá…deberías saber que hablar de sexo…

-Tú eres muy joven Bella-dijo Cuddy con los labios blancos de la presión-más te vale que aún seas virgen.

-Cuddy tu perdiste la virginidad a los 15…tampoco le queda mucho a tu hija para tenerlos.

-¡Cállate!

House rió viendo como la mujer caminaba perturbada y visiblemente enfadada hacia un puestecito de comida rápida. Dan se unió a ellos con Jess, siempre más alejado de sus padres y sus hermanos, y mientras tanto todos caminaban por las calles de Venecia disfrutando del Carnaval.

Noche, Hotel

-¡Isabella Boticelli!-Cuddy salió del baño sólo en ropa interior, mientras Bella estaba ya casi lista en el sillón pero con el notebook. Dan alzó una ceja mientras se acercaba a su madre y la tapaba con la cortina. -¿Dónde demonios has dejado mi rizador?

-En el baño-Bella miró a su madre-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? es sólo un baile…

Cuddy ni siquiera le contestó y fue hacia el baño, encontrando el rizador encima del lavabo. Bufó y se encerró allí.

Joe entró en la sala ya con un smokin puesto viendo como su hermano gemelo llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca y chaleco, sin pajarita y con el cuello bien abierto.

-¿Vas a ir así?

-¿Y tú…irás de pingüino?

Ambos chocaron sus puños riendo. House entró en al sala, vestido igual que Dan, pero con la pajarita deshecha alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Y vuestra madre?

-En el baño-House pasó de largo de los chicos y de Bella y entró en el baño.

Cuddy estaba con una pierna sobre el wc, los bucles de su pelo cayendo sobre su rostro y colocándose su liguero de color negro. Miró a House tragando saliva, y siguió con su que hacer, abrochando sus zapatos de tacón de 15 cm, y sin apartar la mirada del nefrólogo dejó caer la tela de seda del vestido rojo que estaba luciendo.

Se irguió y se acercó a él, parecía en trance, pero eso no evitó que sus ojos se clavaran en su escote palabra de honor. Agarró su cartera del mismo color, pasando por al lado del hombre que estaba quieto, sin moverse. House carraspeó, pues su garganta se había secado al ver tal espectáculo. Estaba sin palabras.

-Me abrochas la pajarita-murmuró-.

-Te queda mejor así-Como una femme fatale, pasó su dedo índice por la mejilla rasposa de House, con sus uñas pintadas también de rojo, y lo posó sobre los labios de éste.

Ambos salieron del baño y sus hijos los esperaban. Eran la pareja perfecta.

-Joe, Bella, bajad a avisar para que nos preparen el vaporetto-Ambos asintieron, Joe bajó agarrando a su hermana de la mano, algo posesivo, ella vestía con un vestido de color azul turquesa, muy parecido al de su madre, era toda una mini Cuddy.

Dan intentó ir detrás, pero su madre lo frenó.

-¿Has invitado a esa chica…al baile?

Dan asintió, mirando a su padre con miedo, pero éste no hizo nada, dejó hablar a Cuddy.

-Ya sabes que debes…

-¡PAPÁ! ¡DILE ALGO!-interrumpió el chico, pues se moría de vergüenza.

Cuddy sacó de su cartera una tira de preservativos y le tendió uno al chico, guardando los otros dos. Completamente abochornado salió de la habitación, con intención de tirarse al canal más próximo.

-Si que vas preparada… ¿no?-dijo House saliendo de la habitación, detrás de Cuddy, acariciando su espalda.

Ésta sonrió sin que él le viera.

Museo

Los 5 entraron a uno de los museos de Venecia, ya era de noche y muchos vaporettos privados como el suyo se paraban en la entrada del museo, que ofrecía una fiesta de gala especial para inaugurar el inicio oficial del carnaval. Sólo se podía asistir con invitación, y para fortuna de todos, Cuddy había hecho los contactos necesarios para tener una.

Dan se quedó en la entrada, mirando hacia los vaporettos por si Jess llegaba. Cuddy le esperaba adentro, impaciente.

-¿Qué diablos hace?

-Está esperando a Jess –Joe explicó, sonriendo.

-¿Quién es esa Jess? ¿Otra tonta de turno? –Cuddy lucía irritada.

-Es más que eso, pero no te puedo contar, secretos de estado –Joe rió y abrazó a Bella, que observaba el museo fascinada- Tú serás mi pareja hoy, ¿Verdad, querida?

-Si no tengo de otra –Bella se alejó y tomó de la mano a House, sorprendiendo a todos- Yo prefiero a Greg de pareja…

-¿No estoy un poco viejo para ti? –House rió.

-También para mamá, y a ella no parece importarle.

-Touché –Cuddy y House dijeron a la vez, mirándose rojos de la risa.

-Estarás con tu hermano, Bella –Cuddy dijo, separando la mano de su hija y del nefrólogo y tomándole el brazo al último- Yo lo vi primero, ¿Sabes?

-No, si de que lo viste está claro…

Los 4 reían cuando Dan apareció con Jess tomado del brazo. La pelirroja usaba un vestido celeste ajustado con un pequeño escote.

-Ya, estamos listos -Dan dijo, intentando no parecer nervioso estando a su lado.

-¿No… nos vas a presentar a tu amiga, Danny? –Cuddy fue la primera que preguntó, viendo a la chica de arriba a abajo. Dan suspiró.

-Jess, ella es mamá… ya sabes, la mamá de Joe.

-Mucho gusto Sra. Boticelli –Jess dijo con dulzura, pero distante, con su acento inglés muy marcado.

-Mamá, ella es Jess, una amiga del campamento –Dan parecía hastiado- ¿Podemos entrar a la fiesta de una vez?

-Déjame verla un poco antes que cada uno se vaya por su lado –House ahora dijo, mirándola de cerca- Al menos tienes buen gusto.

-Y usted debe ser el Sr. House –Jess dijo, sonriendo, dándole la mano- Dan me habló mucho de usted.

-Puras maravillas, supongo.

-Cosas simplemente grandiosas –Jess rió, pero se avergonzó un poco al notar la cara de pocos amigos de Cuddy.

-Ya, ya… ¿Entramos?

-¿Trajeron sus máscaras? No pueden entrar sin una…

-Ups –Dan y House dijeron a la vez, viendo como Joe y Bella sacaban la suya.

-Cómo los conoceré –Cuddy sacó de su cartera una máscara para House, para Dan y para Jess- Supuse que mi hijo no te lo diría.

-Gracias –Los 3 se pusieron las máscaras.

Cuddy fue la última y avanzó hasta el encargado de recepción.

-_Nombre del invitado –_El encargado preguntó en italiano, abriendo el libro.

-_Lisa Cuddy y familia…_

_-¿5?_

_-6, mi… sobrina, está incluida también._

_-Adelante. _

Los 6 entraron a la que hasta hace poco era la sala principal de uno de los museos más importantes de Italia. Hoy, estaba convertido en una pista gigante de baile, lleno de personas enmascaradas por todos lados y con una banda en un improvisado escenario, tocando en vivo.

-Dios salve a la Reina –Un inglés algo ebrio exclamó, pasando junto a ellos.

Todos seguían demasiado sorprendidos como para atinar a bailar. El primero en separarse por su puesto fue Dan:

-Bueno… tengo sus celulares ¿Verdad?

-Hijo, por favor no bebas demasiado –Cuddy casi le suplicó, y luego le susurró:- y que tu amiga no se embriague, no quiero cargar con dos ebrios, con uno me basta.

-Tranquila mamá –Dan rió- Jess es mi Pepito Grillo.

Cuddy rodó los ojos y vio a Dan alejarse con Jess.

La inglesa lo tomó del brazo para no separarse de él y juntos avanzaron hasta unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Los dos se sentaron en los escalones.

-Al fin, algo de tranquilidad –Dan exclamó- Realmente paso de estas fiestas.

-Son divertidas –Jess sonrió- Gracias por invitarme, aunque tu mamá no se veía muy feliz.

-Mi madre constantemente tiene cara de mierda, descuida, luego de un tiempo te acostumbras.

-Ella es… muy linda, por cierto.

-Sí, de algún lado debí salir tan mono, ¿No?

Jess rió y asintió.

Dan tomó su mano y acariciándole, le miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Es una lástima que nuestro reencuentro sea tan aburrido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eso de que estás de novia con alguien…

-Oh sí… bueno, no sé, no pensé que te volvería a ver.

-Te prometí que te volvería a ver –Dan se excusó, riendo.

-Claro… entonces, ¿No has salido con ninguna otra chica desde el campamento?

-No dije eso…

-Eres muy machista.

-No lo soy –Dan otra vez rió- Quizás soy egoísta. No me gusta la idea de compartirte, lo que es tonto porque no tenemos nada, pero…

-Ya entiendo –Rió- Creo que me pasa lo mismo. Digo… simplemente me enfurecí cuando supe lo de las chicas en el campamento.

-Fue una estupidez.

-Sí, una estupidez que sabía que volverías a cometer. Quizás por eso acepté la proposición de Jude, ¿Por qué te iba a esperar? Probablemente jamás te volviera a ver.

-Pero nos volvimos a ver.

Se miraron un momento antes que Dan reposara sus labios en los suyos lentamente.

-Yo… -Jess se separó un poco de él- No quiero ser ese tipo de chica.

Dan no dijo nada.

Mientras tanto en la barra, Joe y Bella pedían sus bebidas, saltándose como podían la ley.

-Será un secreto entre los dos-rieron, y Bella se quedó mirando a su hermano. Había cambiado tanto desde que estaba con Dan en USA, era diferente, más abierto, y eso le gustaba.

Ambos se pusieron a bailar, riendo y haciendo el tonto mientras intentaban no derramar sus bebidas, habían perdido a sus padres hacía bastante rato y no se preocupaban por recuperarlos.

-Dan se lo debe estar pasando genial.

-No lo parece-dijo Joe señalando con su dedo a las escaleras-le ha rechazado. Me debe 20 pavos.

-Sois idiotas.

-Somos niños-contestó Joe, mientras le daba un giro a Bella al bailar y la abrazaba por la cintura, ambos mirando como su hermano hablaba con la inglesa al final de la escalera, algo cercanos e intensamente, como si discutieran pero sin llegar a ello.

Al otro lado de la sala, House estaba apoyado en una columna, mirando a Cuddy a su lado de reojo, estaba preciosa. Ese antifaz rojo con pedrería negra, muy delicado y caro la hacía parecer más misteriosa, mientras que él llevaba uno blanco y negro como su traje, como si fuera el mismo fantasma de la opera.

-Buh!-se colocó detrás suyo, con sus manos en sus caderas, intentándola asustar-.

-No me has asustado.

House le hizo la burla y sin esperar una charla previa, la empujó, arrastrándola hasta la pista de baile.

Cuddy lo miró a través de su antifaz y olió su aroma, embriagada de él. Cogió aire, como si necesitara valor para continuar ahí, bailando con House, con sus grandes manos atrayéndola, una en su espalda, y la otra en su cadera.

-No me gusta esa chica…

-No te gusta ninguna para tus hijos, pero al parecer esa es diferente para Daniel.

-Si, también lo era Samantha la semana pasada, y Chloe, hace un mes.

-Déjalo…es joven.-sonrió mientras su mano bajaba hasta quedar donde la espalda perdía su casto nombre.

Cuddy no dijo nada. Al principio ni se percató del cambio, era como un gesto más, como si esa relación entre House y ella fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si ella no estuviera casada ni nunca se hubieran separado, eran tan simples como un matrimonio. Cómo si ese gesto fuese automático, monótono, House no apartó las manos de su trasero ni ella se lo pidió.

-Dan se va…-dijo Joe, bailando con Bella, a unos metros de House y Cuddy, separados por varias parejas que bailaban como ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Jess lo sigue…no se irán muy lejos, y al parecer no han bebido. Mira lo intenta detener-vieron como Jess intentó frenar a Dan, agarrándolo del brazo, y éste se soltó, perdiéndolo de vista.

-Deberíamos avisar a mamá…

Joe se giró y buscó a sus padres. Justo en ese momento House elevó la mascara de su cara, con cuidado, mientras hacía lo mismo con la de Cuddy, sin despeinar sus preciosos bucles. Adoraba su cabello así. Sus ojos maquillados con tanta sombra negra resaltando el azul verdoso que le volvía loco.

House se inclinó y tocó con sus labios los de la endocrina. Un suave beso, ella se dejó llevar, sin pensar, pues era House, de nuevo House quien le pedía que rompiera las reglas, por él, por ella, por todo lo que habían vivido se merecían una segunda oportunidad.

Poco a poco el beso se rompió sin llegar a intensificarse mientras el corazón desbocado de Joe latía con fuerza, casi saliéndosele del pecho, intentando proteger a su hermana de esa visión, debería hablar con sus padres.

-Yo hablaré con mamá…

House se apartó de Cuddy, mirándola aun con los ojos cerrados, y volvió a colocarle la mascara.

-Está mi hija aquí…y nuestros hijos-dijo perdida, pensando aun en como le gustaban los labios de House, en como sus besos eran diferentes, en como él si le prestaba atención al sabor de sus labios.

House asintió y en ese momento Joe y Bella llegaron.

-Cambio de pareja-Joe alejó a su madre, agarrándola de la mano, y moviéndose para bailar, mientras Bella divertida bailaba con House.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada…-Joe se calló, disfrutando del baile con su madre, ni quería decirle donde estaba Dan, ni era el momento para recriminarle ese beso, que al parecer no había significado nada- estas guapísima mamá.-Cuddy miraba a House y Bella bailar.

-¿Dónde está Dan?-Cuddy buscó por toda la sala, pero no estaba, ni siquiera en las escaleras- no estará…

-Él salió-confesó Joe- está afuera. Jess fue con él.

Cuddy se separó de su hijo y dándole un beso, esquivando a todo el mundo fue hacia la salida, necesitaba aire frío, estaba consumiéndose con todo, con Dan, con House, incluso empezaba a marearse.

-Mamá! ¿Vas a por él? Será peor.

Cuddy negó sin siquiera girarse y siguió caminado. Joe se quedó allí parado.

-Discúlpame Bella,_ Bellisima_- dijo House, mientras soltó a la hija de Cuddy, y la dejó allí también, saliendo detrás de ella.

Bella se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Joe sin entender nada. Todos habían desaparecido.

Cuddy caminó por el muelle desesperada, vio como le habían preparado su vaporetto y no lo pensó dos veces, se subió.

House salió justo a tiempo, le hizo un gesto a Mario, el conductor de su vaporetto, y éste se bajó. House subió mirando a Cuddy.

-¡House! ¿Qué haces?

House aceleró y la lancha emprendió el camino por los canales de Venecia, era de noche y la luna reflejaba en el agua, mientras Cuddy golpeaba su hombro.

-¿Me estás secuestrando? ¡PARA! ¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA TUS TONTERÍAS!

-NO TE ESCUCHO CUDDY. -dijo House alzando la Á POR LA VELOCIDAD…

-¡PUES FRENA! ¡NOS VAS A MATAR! –Cuddy estaba agarrada, con pánico, sentada en uno de los asientos laterales-¡FRENA!

House no podía evitar reír, al llegar a un canal estrecho redujo la velocidad al rozar el vaporetto contra una pared, y lo detuvo casi debajo de uno de los tantos puentes que había.

-¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-Cuddy se levantó, con cuidado de no pisar el bajo de su vestido, el tacón se le había roto, y golpeaba a House.

-¡No! La idiota eres tú… y ahora me vas a escuchar.

Cuddy alzó una ceja. No pensaba dejarse dominar por él.

-¿Por qué has salido así?-dijo tras un silencio que se les hizo eterno- Dan es mayor, sabe lo que hace, y esa chica realmente…

-No es por él.-le interrumpió y alzó la vista mirándolo- Es por ti, es por nosotros-Cuddy gesticulaba, sin saber como hablar o como callar-.

House no dijo nada, tan sólo agarró su mano y la entrelazó a la de ella, acercándola a su cuerpo, mientras Cuddy le miraba.

-No se que estamos haciendo…Nos comportamos como idiotas… ¿Qué haces?

-Estás tiritando-la colocó sobre su chaqueta-y antes de darte calor de otra forma-guiñó su ojo-quiero decirte que…-se quedó callado-voy a besarte.

-No me lo digas.

-Pues lo haré-House se inclinó a besarla desesperado, mientras la chaqueta cayó al suelo del vaporetto. Cuddy no se quedó atrás y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, mientras el nefrólogo y sus expertas manos bajaban la cremallera del vestido rojo.

House la miró separándose para coger oxigeno en el mismo momento que el vestido se deslizaba con estilo por el cuerpo de Cuddy y el vaporetto se mecía en el agua con tanto movimiento.

-Dan

-¿Qué?-Dan miró a la chica. Ambos estaban sentados en uno de los balcones exteriores del museo, habían subido por las escaleras exteriores sin que nadie les viera. Justo en ese momento sus padres huían como dos fugitivos en un vaporetto, aquello era demasiado extraño.

-Te dije que no quería ser ese tipo de chica…

-No te obligo a nada.-Dan posó sus manos en sus caderas-

-Pero tampoco no quiero ser tu chica…-musitó y le besó, mientras la chaqueta del chico hacia rato estaba en el suelo y le ayudaba a quitarse el chaleco.

Ambos empezaron a desnudarse lentamente, intentando grabar en su mente ese recuerdo que prevalecería.

House acarició su espalda desnuda, ambos tumbados en el vaporetto, mientras se inclinaba buscando sus ropas. Debían volver a por los chicos, hacía más de una hora que habían salido.

Agarró su chaqueta y se la volvió a colocar por los hombros de Cuddy, mirando su cabello, por lo menos no estaba muy despeinada.

-Quiero estar así todos los días –El nefrólogo suspiró, dándole un último beso a la endocrina- Porque esta situación es… horrible. Sabes que jamás en la vida podré dejarte, pero…

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-No quiero compartirte con nadie.

-Yo tampoco –Cuddy le abrazó, sollozando- No te acuestes con ella, ni con nadie…

-¿Mientras tú te acuestas con Matt tres veces por semana?

-No es tan así.

-¿Y cómo es?

-¡No me acostaría con él si no fuera necesario!

-¿Necesario, para qué? ¿Para mantener ese matrimonio que es más frágil que una torre de naipes?

-Es por Bella…

-¡Mentirosa, no es por Bella! –House notó como los ojos de la endocrina se llenaban de lágrimas- No quieres arriesgarte a estar conmigo, quieres tener una familia, estabilidad…

-¿Y está mal querer eso?

-Lisa –Tomó su rostro con delicadeza y le miró seriamente- Ya no soy el estúpido que arruinó esta relación, cambié… Dame una oportunidad.

-Hay que volver por los chicos –Cuddy lo abrazó y le dio un profundo beso en los labios, que prolongó el tiempo suficiente para hacer a House sonreír. Entonces, con delicadeza mordió su labio inferior y los dos se largaron a reír -No entiendo como hemos acabado así.

-Otra vez-terminó House sin apartar la mirada de su chica.

Sería un carnaval, por lo poco, interesante.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Próx capítulo: **Tu m'aimais encore **(Todavía me amas, en francés)

Se han dado cuenta de algo? Usamos títulos en italiano cuando el capítulo está relacionado con Italia. Qué creen que signifique el francés? jiji.

Dejen muchos reviews :) Saru e Isi


	37. Tu m'aimais encore

**Tu m'aimais encoré **(Todavía me amas)**  
[Quelqu'um m'a dit – Carla Bruni]**

Aeropuerto

Los 5 esperaban sentados la llegada del avión rumbo a América, en el que House, Dan y Joe volverían a su hogar. Todos habían acordado no comentarle a Matt la estadía del nefrólogo.

-Iremos a buscar algo de comer –Dan anunció, mirándose cómplice con Joe.

-¿Puedo ir? –Bella preguntó, evidentemente aburrida.

-No enana, tendremos conversación de hombres –El menor de los gemelos respondió y juntos se fueron caminando en otra dirección.

_-¡Me encantaría saber dónde están esos hombres! _-Bella gritó en italiano, sabiendo lo que se irritaba su hermano cuando le hablaban en ese idioma.

Sin embargo los gemelos no se detuvieron y la chica se dio por vencida, acomodándose en las piernas de su madre para dormir un poco.

Dan y Joe, cuando notaron que ya estaban perdiendo de vista a sus padres, se atrevieron a hablar:

-Esto es grave Dan, se nos está saliendo de las manos.

-¿Hablas de papá y mamá?

-Hablo de Papá, Mamá y Follar en la misma oración. Les vi besándose en el baile, no fue la gran cosa pero es un beso.

-Es mucho menos de lo que hizo tu mamá con el otro tipo joven, créeme.

-Ya, ya, pero esto es diferente.

-¿Mejor o peor?

-¡Peor! Vamos, es obvio. Hablé del tema con mamá, me dijo que tenía esa aventura hace varios meses y yo nunca vi nada raro en su relación con Matt, hasta que…

-Hasta que se reencontró con el viejo.

-Exacto, significa que el otro tipo no significaba nada para ella y papá sí, lo que es obvio si tuvieron una relación antes.

-¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? "Oye Cuddy, ¿Qué tal si le sacas un poco de brillo a tu anillo de matrimonio y lo usas más seguido? También cuando te tiras a nuestro padre, claro" Sí, seguro eso funcionaría.

-Bueno, pero debemos hablarlo con ellos, creo que es algo que nos concierne a todos.

-No, Joe, no nos concierne –Ni el mismo Dan se creía sus palabras, porque suspiró al decirlas.

-¿Qué?

-El día del concierto hablé con mamá. Les vi muy acaramelados y quería saber qué sucedía. No me dijo nada concreto, pero ella aún está enamorada de papá, es obvio.

-¿Y no pretendes hacer nada, acaso le diste tu aprobación o qué mierda?

-Hey, hey, ¿Por qué te pones así? Se supone que tú eres el maduro de los dos, deberías ser el primero en apoyarlos.

-No lo entiendes Dan, lidiar con mamá es más complicado de lo que crees, no veo a papá capaz de soportarla mucho tiempo.

-Oye, a mí me cae bastante mal pero tú siempre la defendiste, ¿Cómo…?

-La defiendo porque es mi madre, hombre, y creo que como tal es excelente. Pero como esposa… bueno, tenía una aventura hasta hace poco, no sé qué te puedas esperar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Lisa podría cagar la relación con papá? ¿ENSERIO?

-Sé que es difícil de entender, pero es cierto. Y de cualquier manera, o es mamá o es papá, pero uno de los dos la va a cagar y entonces…

-¿Y entonces qué, nos separarán de nuevo? ¡Mis huevos que lo hacen!

-Me gusta cómo están las cosas ahora, no quiero que cambien.

-¡Quizás no terminen, quizás sean felices siempre!

-Entonces Bella tendrá que elegir entre Matt o mamá y eso de cualquier manera es injusto para ella…

-¡Oye, la princesa siempre tuvo a sus padres con ella, nosotros ni siquiera nos conocíamos!

-Ya… aún así Dan, es demasiado el riesgo.

-¿Y qué propones, hacer un maléfico plan para separarlos? Ni que esto fuera una peli.

-No, claro que no. Vemos como evolucionan las cosas, aún no está claro si se están acostando. Si les pillamos en algo demasiado obvio, pues hablamos con ellos y le planteamos nuestras preocupaciones.

-Yo digo que les dejes follar en paz, total nos iremos a la universidad y los viejos se quedarán solos…

-¡No, no quiero que estén juntos y PUNTO!

-Pero que necio…

Dan se dio por vencido rodando los ojos, menos mal que no le dijo nada de la conversación que tuvo con su padre, luego de comprarse una hamburguesa cada uno, volvieron junto a sus padres y hermana.

Vieron a Cuddy escribiendo algo en un cuaderno y a House escuchando música, mirando hacia otro lado, no notaban nada fuera de lo normal.

_Los pasajeros rumbo a Estados Unidos, favor abordar el avión. Los pasajeros rumbo a Es…_

-¡Ése es nuestro! –Dan exclamó, mientras recibía la chaqueta de su padre que había dejado al lado de la suya- ¡Adiós italianas, hola americanas!

-Pensé que la chica era de Inglaterra –Cuddy comentó, sonriendo.

-Bueno…eh… -Dan se sonrojó, no quería hablar de Jess- Es casi lo mismo.

-¿Quedaron en algo?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Vive en Inglaterra! No me la puedo tirar con tanta distancia…

-Ya, ya, vámonos –Joe interrumpió, notando la cara de espanto de su madre- Mamá, te sacaré los boletos de la cartera, ¿Vale?

-Vale –Cuddy seguía mirando con cara de disgusto a Dan, que aprovechaba de saludar a algunas de las chicas que pasaban a su lado.

-Mamá, hay algo mal –Joe miraba los 5 boletos en sus manos.

-¿Qué?

-Que falta un boleto a América y que hay uno a Francia.

-Ése es mío –House exclamó, sonriendo- ¿No les conté? Me voy a Francia unos días, aprovechando que estamos en el mismo continente y me tomé más días de vacaciones.

-¿QUÉ? –Los chicos y Cuddy preguntaron a la vez.

-Eso, quiero saber si las francesas huelen tan mal como comentan…

-No huelen mal –Dan dijo, riendo- A menos que tengas mala suerte.

-Espera, espera –Cuddy se enojó- ¿Y los chicos? De haberlo sabido me los llevo a Florencia.

-Ellos estarán bien, ya hablé con Wilson.

-No estoy de acuerdo Greg, debiste decírmelo con anticipación.

-Ya déjales, si están grandes.

_Repito, los pasajeros rumbo a Estados Unidos, por favor…_

-No más charlas o perderán el avión –House dijo, apurándoles.

-No te la perdono viejo, yo también me quiero tirar a algunas francesas –Dan dijo, haciéndose el enojado y dándole dos suaves besos en la mejilla a su madre y un apretón de manos a su hermana.

-Te lo juro, no sé cómo las chicas te aguantan, con la cantidad de enfermedades que seguro tienes.

-Joe –Cuddy regañó a su gemelo mayor- No digas eso…

-Es porque ninguna de las enfermedades que tengo se hace visible aún –Dan bromeó.

-Bueno, cuando se te empiece a volver la cosa _verde _entonces entenderás.

-¿Se te puede volver blanca a ti? Por el desuso quiero decir.

-¡YA VÁYANSE! –Cuddy gritó, haciendo que los gemelos corrieran al avión- ¡Los amo!

House rápidamente se paró y les alcanzó justo antes de entrar al túnel hacia el avión.

-Hey, no monten ninguna fiesta o los mato. Joey –Joe le miró- que éste crío no se intoxique, quedas responsable de él.

-¡Pero papá…! –Joe se quería negar, estar a cargo de Dan era imposible.

-O después los 3 la veremos gorda con tu vieja, ¿Vale?

-Vale…

-¡Y tú no te rías, cabrón! –House le dio con el bastón al menor- Que si haces algo malo te mando otra vez de campamento, pero a JAPÓN.

-¡PERO PAPÁ…!

-Vayan, no mueran en el camino. Adiós.

House volvió al asiento junto a Cuddy y Bella, quienes enseguida le interrogaron sobre qué les había dicho.

Como aún quedaba bastante para sus vuelos, los 3 decidieron ir a comer al restaurante del aeropuerto, aprovechando de charlar y reír un rato.

Todo era paz hasta que el celular de Cuddy sonó.

-¿No vas a contestar? –House preguntó, notando que la endocrina miraba el visor con una evidente incomodidad.

-¿Es papá? –Bella preguntó, emocionada.

-Sí.

-¿Puedo hablar con él?

-Claro –Cuddy, sin contestar, le pasó el comunicador y su hija contestó.

_-¡Papá, al fin llamas! Sí, soy Bella, ¿Mamá? Está al frente mío, vinimos a comer antes del vuelo. ¿Quiénes estamos? –_Bella miró a su madre y tanto ésta como House le hacían señas de que House no se encontraba ahí- _Sólo yo y mamá, los chicos ya tomaron su vuelo a América. ¿Qué hicimos? Bueno, estuvimos en el desfile, también fuimos a una fiesta, anduvimos mucho en vaporetto, me subí a una góndola con Joe y… ¿Mamá? OK, te la paso._

Cuddy suspiró y contestó el teléfono, notando como House se irritaba ante esto, pero como Bella la miraba inocentemente, ni sospechando lo que pasaba.

-_Hola Matt, ¿Cómo estás? Yo, bien, algo cansada, no puedo esperar para dormir un poco. Ehh… _-Cuddy se puso rosada al escuchar una propuesta bastante indecorosa de su marido, lo que House enseguida adivinó, enojándose más- _Claro, me encantaría… sí, bueno, es que ahora estamos comiendo, te contaremos cuando lleguemos. ¿Vale? Adiós, te amo. _

Cuddy se arrepintió al instante de decir aquellas dos palabras, porque la cara de House no podía explotar más.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no me traes un agua mineral sin gas? Te pides algo más tú.

-Bien –Bella sin sospechar nada se fue hasta el local.

Cuddy le tomó la mano a House pero éste enseguida la soltó, mirando hacia otro lado. La endocrina suspiró:

-Estaba Bella aquí, tenía que disimular.

-Disimulaste bastante bien que le amabas.

-¡No lo amo!

-¿Y por qué se lo dijiste entonces?

-Vamos… no te enojes por eso.

-¿Qué fue lo que te propuso hacer en la cama?

-Nada…

-Dímelo.

-No es necesario.

-Para confiar en ti.

-Greg…

-¡Dímelo!

-Me dijo que me amarraría al catre de la cama con unas nuevas esposas que compró, que me llenaría de crema batida el cuerpo y que me comería centímetro a centímetro hasta quedar harto de mí y de mis duros pezones… ¿FELIZ? –Cuddy arrugó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, enojándose, pero notando como la cara de House era algo más que rabia y celos- Dios, cariño…

-Ya vale, está bien, yo te pregunté.

-No tendré relaciones con él.

-Eso no me lo puedes asegurar. Seguro toda esa crema es tentadorísima…

-¡Te dije que NO tendré sexo con él! –Cuddy casi lo gritó, y notó que Bella venía con lo que le había pedido- Te lo he jurado ¿OK? Si tengo que embriagarlo hasta que acabe inconsciente en el sofá, lo haré.

Bella se sentó y notó como los dos se miraban intensamente. No comprendió del todo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Con tu madre jugábamos a quien aguanta más tiempo sin parpadear –House le dijo, sonriendo, haciendo que Cuddy sonriera también- Como siempre, ella perdió.

-Porque me soplas para que se pongan llorosos –Cuddy siguió el juego, acariciando por abajo la pierna del nefrólogo.

-Ustedes sí que son raros –Bella exclamó, comiendo un helado y mirando su reloj- ¡Mamá, ya va a salir nuestro vuelo!

-Tranquila, aún queda tiempo.

-No, tienes atrasada la hora, lo hice hoy para que no nos levantaras tan temprano.

-¡Qué estás esperando, vámonos! –Cuddy tomó su bolso junto a Bella y miró a House sentado sin moverse- Eh… ¿Te quedas aquí entonces?

-Sí, tranquila, hay unas meseras de ahí que me han estado haciendo ojito hace rato…

House sonrió notando como la falsa sonrisa de Cuddy se dibujaba como Art Attack en su rostro.

-Adiós Greg, _Arrivederchi –_Bella le dio dos besos en la mejilla y tomó del brazo a Cuddy, quién también dándole dos besos en la mejilla se despidió y se fue.

House sonrió y buscó un papel que había dejado en su bolsillo, pero no encontró nada. Un mal presentimiento pasó por su cabeza.

Florencia, noche

Con dificultad, Cuddy consiguió llevar a Matt hasta la habitación. El italiano no podía ni caminar del ciego que llevaba y el pequeño cuerpo de Lisa no era de mucha ayuda.

Lo soltó junto a la cama y éste cayó con torpeza, riendo inevitablemente, víctima del todo alcohol que Cuddy le había obligado a consumir sin ser consciente de ello, durante y después de la cena.

Cuddy le miraba parada en la entrada, sintiendo compasión. Pensó que le costaría un poco más embriagarlo, pero la verdad es que apenas se esforzó, aprovechando con la excusa de una cena para ellos dos solos. Su esposo se había hecho demasiado amigo de la bebida, la situación comenzaba a preocuparle.

Pero verlo así de patético no era una ayuda a su matrimonio, en absoluto. No pudo evitar recordar todas esas veces que tuvo que ver a House en el mismo estado, sintiendo rabia, ya que él al final estaba cayendo en lo mismo.

No podía cuidar a otro bebé en su vida, House era su única excepción.

-Lissssssssaaa –Le llamó con lo que le quedaba de consciencia, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza girando en forma idiota.-Me he volcado estos días en el trabajo para no echarte tanto de menos, pero ha sido imposible…

Cuddy, incapaz de sentir algo más allá de decepción, se subió encima y comenzó a besarle el cuello, para hacer su actuación más convencible.

En cuestión de minutos el italiano estaba profundamente dormido y ni siquiera tuvo que besarle en los labios.

Buscó un vestido en particular dentro del armario y lo guardó con cuidado en su maleta, junto a un par de prendas más. Se puso una chaqueta, revisó tener todo en su bolso y su teléfono celular.

Antes de irse le escribió una nota a Matt y la dejó en el velador, dándole un último beso en la mejilla y susurrándole:

-_Yo sí te amé, querido. _

Dándole un último vistazo al casi cadáver de su marido salió, tomando un taxi en dirección al aeropuerto de Florencia.

_Matt: Debo viajar de emergencia a EEUU, siento mucho no avisarte, pero me acaba de llegar un mensaje. Volveré pronto, no te enojes demasiado y espera mi llamado. _

_Besos, Lisa. _

París

House se asomaba desde el segundo piso de la torre eiffel, apoyado en la barandilla, miró una última vez el reloj, con impaciencia.

Para ser el final del invierno, los campos Eliseos, estaban preciosos, al igual que todo París que parecía arrodillarse a sus pies. Sonrió atusándose mejor su bufanda alrededor del cuello, pues allí arriba hacía bastante frío. Aquél abrigo y aquella bufanda le hacían parecer más interesante de lo que ya era, desprendía un misterio casi impropio de él.

A su lado, de reojo, pudo observar como una mujer, algo más baja que él, con un abrigo del mismo estilo, negro, con botones grandes, bufanda parecía y su cabello algo más rizado cayendo en su espalda, miraba hacia delante, sin apenas reparar en su presencia.

Extrañamente ambos estaban solos en ese piso de la majestuosa torre que presidía la ciudad Francesa, los dos mirando hacia las calles Parisinas sin mirar al otro.

-Actúas muy bien-House sonrió y siguió mirándola de reojo.

-Tal vez aprendí del mejor-Cuddy se acercó más a él, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de House, sin dejar de mirar la ciudad, cómo hipnotizados.

Tras un buen rato en silencio, disfrutando de su compañía y de las vistas, por fin se miraron.

-Creo que fue una buena idea-House acarició sus mejillas frías, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, como si el tiempo se detuviera ahí mismo, en ellos, en esa ciudad.

-¿Escaparnos?

House asintió. Cuddy sonrió también moviendo su cabeza en una simple afirmación. Necesitaban ese tiempo a solas y que mejor que en esa ciudad, que desprendía amor por doquier.

House pasó sus brazos por el menudo cuerpo de su mujer, atrayéndola a si mismo con sus manos en su cintura, ésta pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, acariciando su nuca y acercándose se besaron lentamente, ambos cerrando los ojos.

Una melodía sonaba en su cabeza, una inexistente al mundo exterior, sólo perteneciente a ellos que hacía que se movieran por instinto como si estuvieran bailando mientras no dejaban de saborear los labios el uno del otro, en unos besos tiernos, sinceros, cariñosos.

Cuddy mordisqueaba con cuidado el labio de House como tanto adoraba hacer, pues él se intentaba separar al contacto con sus dientes y jamás lo conseguía. Era algo que siempre habían hecho, algo muy suyo y que años después de iniciar su relación, seguían compartiendo.

-La última noche en Venecia…hablé con Dan.

-Shhh-Cuddy lo miró, pasando su dedo índice en los labios de él para acallarlo-No ahora. No Dan, no Joe, nada…sólo tu y yo.

House asintió.

-Quiero que sea perfecto…-Cuddy lo volvió a besar, mientras pasando sus brazos, él por el hombro de ella, y ella por la cintura de él, fueron a las escaleras para bajar de allí- quiero que estos dos días jamás los olvidemos.

House miró a Cuddy y besó su sien, mientras la abrazaba más fuerte. Tenía miedo que aquello sólo acabara siendo eso, un mero recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido y jamás fue.

No obstante él haría lo que fuera por que aquello fuera un recuerdo más de sus nuevos momentos juntos y que jamás terminara. La amaba demasiado y había esperado mucho por eso.

House frenó justo debajo de la torre eiffel y miró hacía arriba, Cuddy miró también, ambos impresionados.

Bajó la mirada, buscando la de la endocrina y se mordió el labio sonriendo de esa forma tan traviesa.

-Puede sonar demasiado romántico… y puede quedar eclipsado por este edificio.

Cuddy frunció el ceño sin entender a que se refería.

-Tal vez jamás vuelva a decírtelo, pero si te lo demostraré.

-¿Qué?

-¿No entiendes no?-dijo House divertido, viendo como Cuddy fruncía más el ceño.

-No. Dime… ¿Qué?

-Que te amo-contestó simplemente, terminando por besarla de la forma más simple, tan sólo juntando sus labios con los de ella y separándose, para repetir la acción, esta vez, rozando sus labios más intensamente, con intención de no separarse ni para respirar.

Cuddy sonreía contra los labios de él, dejándose besar, digiriendo esas tres simples palabras que House había escupido como si nada, pero que le costaba horrores decir y ahora era ella, como siempre, la destinataria.

Finalmente, y tras un par de besos cortos más, se separaron mirándose con una profundidad que casi intimidaba.

-Sabes…

-¿Qué?

-Creo que yo también te amo-dijo Cuddy caminando divertida, tomando la mano de House, mientras él se apoyaba en su bastón con la otra mano.

-¿Sólo crees?-le miró haciéndose el ofendido.

-Nah, estoy segura que jamás he dejado de hacerlo.-Ambos rieron por la facilidad de declararse su amor, en ese escenario. En Paris todo era más fácil.

House amaba recordar como Cuddy podía decírselo de cualquier forma, simple o complicadamente, en el momento más oportuno o en el más incomodo, para ella era fácil. Para él era más fácil demostrarlo con hechos, y ésta vez, esta vez estaba seguro que iba a funcionar, en Paris o donde fuera.

Por que no había nada más bello que demostrarle día a día y de mil formas posibles como decir "te amo" sin utilizar esas dos palabras.

Princeton

Dan se quitó su chaqueta y el papel que había recogido justo al embarcar se deslizó de su bolsillo de nuevo, llamando su atención. Lo leyó y se quedó blanco de la impresión.

-Eh…Joe mira esto-le tendió el papel-.

-¡QUÉ! –Joe exclamó leyendo el papel arrugado que House había extraviado y Dan había encontrado en su chaqueta- ¡NOS HAN TIMADO Y CAÍMOS REDONDITO!

_Nos vemos en la 2ª planta de la torre Eiffel mañana en la tarde. No te acuestes con nadie, sabes que sabré si lo haces. Yo tampoco lo haré, te lo juro y te amo :) _

_Lisa._

_PD: No pienses en nadie más que en mí. _

-Mierda, mierda –Joe no paraba de moverse-No lo creo…Mamá no puede estar actuando así y…House ¿en que demonios piensan?

-Al menos son ingeniosos –Dan releía la nota- Ya sabemos que se ven y que se aman, IUUUG.

-¿IUUG? ¡ASCOOOOOOOOOO!

-Pasado mañana saldrán en primera plana: "Dos americanos detenidos por fornicar en la torre Eiffel, autoridades piden exilio de los degenerados" ¡Jajajajaja!

-Idiota, no te rías, es grave. –Joe tiró su maleta molesto, mientras Wilson que les había recogido y acompañado a casa estaba en el baño-.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada, nos timaron, es cierto.

-¿Sabes? nos iremos a la MEJOR fiesta del siglo y nos reventaremos, ¿Vale? AMBOS.

-¡Así me gusta hermano! ¿Y por qué? –a Dan le encantaba ver así a su hermano-.

-Ellos tienen 50 años y actúan como niños, ¿Acaso yo no tengo derecho a actuar como alguien de mi edad?

-No hace falta más –Dan buscó su Ipod de la mochila y lo encendió, buscando su calendario de actividades- Hay 3 fiestas para mañana en la noche, todas liberadas para los gemelos favoritos de la preparatoria mientras llevemos algo de destrucción, ¿A cuál te apuntas?

-A las TRES.

-¡A las tres será! –Dan chocó el puño con su hermano mientras Wilson volvía al salón con ellos y les miraba con temor. No debió aceptar cuidarles… menos con la cara que tenía Joe, aquello le desconcertó pues tenía cara de tramar algo, y si ya era difícil lidiar con un House, con dos sería terrible.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **We never learn, do we?**

Capítulo especial, y de una forma negativa e inesperada.

Dejen lindos comentarios :) Saru e Isi


	38. We never learn, do we?

**We never learn, do we?  
[We never change – Coldplay]**

Wilson estaba leyendo el periódico mientras daba sorbos a su taza de café, apoyado en la encimera de la cocina de House.

Eran las 10 de la mañana.

Escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse con cuidado mientras cuchicheaban entre risas. Ambos House intentaron pasar desapercibidos, caminando de puntillas por el pasillo.

-¿Dónde vais tan rápido?

-Eh…Wilson-Joe sonrió-em…salimos a comprar el desayuno.

-Claro, y yo nací ayer-dejó el periódico a un lado y miró a los dos, apestaban a alcohol, tabaco y otras cosas que ni intentaba adivinar e iban con los zapatos en la mano para hacer menos ruido. Dan tenía los ojos súper rojos y una sonrisa estupida, mientras que Joe intentaba controlar su equilibrio.-He aguantado a tu padre antes de que vosotros si quiera estuvierais en su pensamiento…

-Teóricamente nosotros-interrumpió Dan-nunca fuimos buscados.

Wilson miró al chico.

-¿Cuánto habéis bebido?

-¿Tu vas a darnos una charla?

-Yo era el adulto responsable aquí y aún no sé como lo hicisteis anoche para que escaparais sin darme cuenta.

-No sé, tal vez estarías pendiente de una rubia… mmm-Dan se llevó la mano al mentón, haciendo que pensaba-No sé Joe, refresca mi memoria donde la vimos…

-¿Lindsay?

-No…no se llamaba así…

Wilson rodó los ojos. Ambos eran igual de insoportables que su padre cuando se lo proponían.

-Ah si… ¡ya!-exclamó- Lori. Se llamaba Lori…y tiene unas tetas.

-¡Suficiente!

-Pues eso tío Wilson-dijo Dan sonriendo- Estabas con Lori, en el sofá y…

-Ya.-el oncólogo miró su reloj-debo irme.

Dan y Joe respiraron aliviados, mientras emprendían de nuevo el camino a su habitación para dormir durante toda la mañana, saltándose las clases, aprovechando que sus padres no estaban.

-No creáis que os librareis-dijo Wilson desde la puerta- Se lo contaré a vuestra madre.

-¡Aguafiestas!-gritó Dan justo cuando cerró la puerta.

-Oh dios, mamá nos matará…

-¿Y?-Dan cogió un muffin de la mesa-Nosotros podemos echarle en cara que se está follando a nuestro padre.

-¡Dan! –Joe le miró mal, sentado en la silla, derrotado-Yo aún no creo que ellos dos…

El menor de los gemelos se encogió de hombros, y dejando el muffin mordido en la mesa, salió allí sin preocuparse.

Joe dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, y allí mismo se quedó dormido.

Aeropuerto Newark

Cuddy miraba con tristeza unas fotos que se habían tomado en Paris, donde había pasado el mejor fin de semana de su vida. Habían hecho algo de turismo por la ciudad, tomado café y croissants, sin apenas soltarse, habían desayunado en la cama, después de una sesión más que magnifica de sexo y cada mañana se despertaban viendo la torre eiffel de fondo.

-Podríamos mudarnos a París-dijo Cuddy como una niña pequeña, llevaba así todo el camino, sin querer abandonar la ciudad Francesa, y una vez habiéndolo hecho, queriendo regresar.

House la miró.

-¿Y me dejarías ir al Moulin Rouge?

-Ni lo sueñes… aquí tienes –Cuddy cogió su mano y la puso en su trasero-un culito para ti solo.

House sonrió.

-Ya pero aquí…

-Ya lo hemos hablado mi amor-Cuddy arrastro su maleta-sólo hasta que hablemos con los chicos y con Matt.

-De eso te ocupas tú…

-¿Tú te ocupas de Dan?

House entrecerró los ojos haciéndole una burla mientras esperaban el taxi. Cuddy miraba el suelo.

-¿Crees que no funcionará, aquí?

-No, no es eso… estaba pensando en… lo del papel… ¿crees que ellos…?

-Estoy completamente seguro…-Un taxi paro delante de ellos-pero, haremos como tu decías, tu llegas primero… yo estaré un día en un hotel y les despistamos ¿te parece?

Cuddy asintió y se subió al taxi después de guardar su maleta en el maletero. Se despidió de House con la mano.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Si. Disfruta de tu noche con tus hijos-dijo House-yo me iré de bares.

-Te castraré si lo haces.

-Que simpática.

Casa de House

-¿Matt?-Dan contestó de mala gana, con el pelo revuelto, recién despertado y mirando a su hermano que aun babeaba en la cocina. Le dio un golpe para que se despertara y Joe lo hizo al instante, asustado, frunciendo el ceño a su gemelo.

El italiano no paraba de hablar al otro lado del teléfono. Dan se deshizo pasándoselo a Joe.

-Hola Matt-Joe contestó carraspeando-¿Mamá...? Em… está en el…en…el centro comercial… ¿verdad Dan?

-¡SI!

-Bueno-Joe seguía con el teléfono pegado a la oreja-si… aquí es aún las 6 de la tarde…si… ok, yo le digo… ¿Qué donde está House? Pues…estará al llegar, si no tuvo una urgencia en el hospital…

Joe sintió un nudo en el estomago y luego ganas de vomitar. Descubriría si realmente sus padres eran amantes y cuando lo hiciera…mataría a su madre, después le pediría explicaciones y luego…la remataría. Se sentía fatal por encubrirla, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no quería complicar las cosas.

Pasada unas horas, Cuddy llegó hasta el departamento de House, pasado por su casa antes, cambiándose de ropa y dejando sus maletas ahí.

Al entrar notó a Dan dormido en el sofá, con pinta no haberse cambiado de ropa en dos días, y a Joe fregando una mancha en la alfombra. Por su experiencia, seguramente era vómito o alcohol derramado.

Respiró profundamente y les habló:

-Chicos, estoy aquí…

Joe miró a su madre y apenas y le prestó atención, porque enseguida volvió a fregar, ignorándola. Dan ni se inmutó en despertar.

-Hey, Joe…

-No tengo ganas de hablar ma', se me agotó la paciencia teniendo que excusarte con Matt como si te tratases de una quinceañera -Joe se levantó de la alfombra y caminó hasta su habitación, a sabiendas que su madre le seguiría. Allí cerró la puerta para que Dan no escuchara y poder tener una conversación seriamente con ella, como antes- ¿Sabes, mamá? Creo que he sido bastante comprensivo contigo y con todo este asunto, sé que es difícil para todos y lo que menos quiero es serte un problema.

-Lo sé, amor, es que…

-Pero ya es suficiente. No sé qué lío tienes con papá, pero será mejor que por el bien de todos se termine de una vez. ¿Escondiéndose en París, enserio? Esto no es una peli mamá y no te cubriré el trasero la próxima vez.

-No te pedí que lo hicieras –Cuddy se sintió mal, al fin hablaba enserio con su hijo.

-No se trata de eso, sabes a lo que me refiero –Joe indicó una foto de hace un año con Matt y Bella, luego de una cena familiar- Tienes una familia mamá, una a la que quiero mucho porque fue mi familia toda mi vida. Primero este asunto del amante, vale, te lo pasé, sé que es tu vida, pero ahora este rollo con papá que quizás ni siquiera sea tan enserio…

-Joe, es eso precisamente lo que necesitábamos aclarar con tu papá, es por eso que…

-Te pido que le tengas algo de respeto a Matt, ¿Vale? –Joe se enojó- Él es tu esposo y te ama mucho, sabes que te has comportado horrible con él.

-Lo sé.

-Además… Bella acabaría destrozada si esto acaba mal, como presiento que será.

-He pensado en Bella en todo momento, cielo, las cosas no son como…

-¿Enserio pensaste en ella? Porque cagándote a su padre no piensas demasiado en ella.

-¡Joseph!

-Sólo te estoy pidiendo que seas honesta y sensata de una vez y tires para un solo lado, porque así actúas como una nena de mi edad, ¡Y no tienes mi edad!

-¿Quieres que te sea sincera Joseph?

-Sí, eso quiero.

Cuddy guardó silencio con la garganta trabada, mirando hacia otro lado. Pero la mirada insistente de Joe le obligó a hablar:

-Creo… creo que le pediré el divorcio a Matt.

Joe negó con un gesto, sin saber que decir.

-¿No estás de acuerdo?

El chico tragó saliva y negó de nuevo. Cuddy le miró confundida. Pensó que era lo que desearía, tener a sus padres juntos. Pero aquello la descolocó, no esperó aquella reacción del chico.

Habitación House. Hotel

House acariciaba el cabello de Cuddy. Él sin camiseta, con el primer botón del vaquero desabrochado y ella a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Habían empezado a intimar, pero House desistió al ver como Cuddy estaba ausente.

-¿Qué ocurre? Llevas rato pensativa.

Cuddy lo miró desde la misma posición y sonrió. Negó en silencio.

-Ya te has arrepentido-le dio un beso en la cabeza-.

-No, es Joey… le dije que me iba a divorciar…no le gustó la idea.

House no supo que decir. Él también pensaba que la idea del divorcio de Cuddy les gustaría a todos.

-Tranquila, es…pronto, dale tiempo a que asimile y tal vez…

-No sé…Joe es muy sensible y…-Cuddy se separó de House, sentándose en la cama-Debemos ir con cuidado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estoy segura que en cuanto me he ido, Joe ha hablado con Dan, ambos lo saben y ambos intentaran… que se yo-hizo un gesto-disuadirnos, descubrirnos, lo que sea que esos hijos tuyos locos intenten hacer para que fallemos en nuestros planes.

-Francamente-House se levantó de la cama buscando su camiseta-necesitas dormir o te volverás más loca de lo que estás.

Recepción Hotel

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-Dan cuchicheaba-¿Seguro que mamá vino aquí?

-Si.-ambos se posaron en el mostrador de recepción-em… Hola…soy…Joseph House-sacó la ID y se la enseñó-mi padre, Gregory House está alojado aquí, quería verle.

-Un momento señor House-dijo la recepcionista, mientras Dan le miraba con ganas de tirársela.

-No la mires así.

-Cállate…Si no me llegas a invitar a esas hamburguesas, no estaría aquí, esto me parece una idiotada, si quieren follar que lo hagan, si se divorcia, allá ella, me importa bien poco.

-Eres un idiota, Dan. ¿Por qué no piensas alguna vez? Piensa en Bella. Piensa en Matt.

-Matt me la suda, es un imbécil…

-Pero él…estuvo a mi lado cuando…-se calló al ver la cara de pocos amigos de su gemelo. Justo la recepcionista llegó.

-Lo siento, no hay ninguno Gregory House alojado.

Ambos se miraron confundidos

Habitación House

House besaba el cuello de Cuddy detrás, mientras ésta intentaba avanzar a la puerta.

-Tranquila, me encargué de que no nos descubrieran… da igual que perdieras esa tarjeta y nos busquen aquí, hoy soy Ken Muller.

-Ah… ¿Si?-Cuddy giró su cuello, mirándole, sin moverse, dejándose acariciar-Así que Ken…mmm…

House la hizo girarse y empezaron a besarse desesperados.

Casa Cuddy

-Y mamá no está aquí… ¡les odio!-ambos entraron en la casa, y fueron al sofá, esperarían a su madre allí.

-Asúmelo tío, estos dos se van a pasar la noche follando.

-¡CALLATE!

-Y nosotros-siguió Dan como si nada-somos dos pringados, por tu puta culpa.

Joe le ignoró y encendió la TV intentando encontrar algo con lo que entretenerse.

-Mientras no hayan pruebas…mamá simplemente está cansada de…

-Está con House ¿quieres pruebas? ¿Pruebas de qué? ¿De que están follando? Eso es un poco raro…hasta para ti.

-Dan no me refiero a ... a una prueba mientras eso… pero no sé.

-OH VAMOS! Ellos actúan raro, que más necesitas…

-No lo sé… -Joe siguió mirando al frente, hasta que finalmente ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá.

Al día siguiente

-¿Dónde estabas?

Dan miró serio a su hermano. Dejó su bolsa en la silla de al lado y se sentó delante de su gemelo cogiendo la carta para saber que iba a comer.

-Llevo casi 40 minutos esperando…-dijo Joe dando un trago a su bebida- No tengo todo el día, y menos después…de la nochecita, aun me duele el cuello-se masajeó-.

Dan estaba distraído mirando a toda la gente que había en esa cafetería. No prestaba atención a su hermano.

-¡Dan!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué por que tardaste?

Dan se quedó callado. De su bolsa sacó unas fotos.

-Toma, tus pruebas, si, tu madre se va a divorciar por que está tremendamente liada con nuestro padre.

Joe se quedó mirando las fotos que Dan había sacado. Cuddy en la puerta de su casa, con House detrás de ella, besándose. House y Cuddy en la puerta de la casa del nefrólogo, besándose acariciándose las manos como dos quinceañeros. Todas las fotos de ese día.

-Mira a mi no me hace ni puta gracia esto…no estoy dispuesto a que cuando tu madre se canse de todo esto…se vaya… vuelva con Matt y tú te vayas con ella-dijo sincero.

-Eso no pasará.

-No lo sabes-contestó molesto -No la defiendas después de estar todo el día contra ella-dijo Dan cruzándose de brazos- no pienso hacer fotos mientras cardan.

-Ni te lo pido, por dios, que asco…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando las fotos de sus padres.

Casa Cuddy

Dan lanzó las fotos a la mesa del centro, mientras House estaba sentado en el sofá, como si la cosa no fuera con él, mientras Joe y Cuddy estaban en la cocina.

Su hijo se sentó en frente.

-Rompe con ella.

House miró las fotos y luego a su hijo, que no había cambiado de posición.

-¿Te las has dado de espía o qué? Mira, en esta foto se le ve un culo…

-¡Hablo enserio! –Dan gritó, molesto- No pueden ocultarlo por siempre, lo sabemos hace tiempo y ahí están las pruebas.

-Ni que quisiera negarlo –House dejó las fotografías a un lado y bebió un sorbo de cerveza- Pero ya sabes, que la mujer esté casada es usualmente motivo para quedarnos callados.

-¿Desde cuándo están juntos?

-Entrometido.

-¡Merecemos saberlo!

-Digamos que mientras ustedes se mataban en fiestas nosotros nos matábamos follando.

-Eso es repugnante.

-No lo es, escucharas a tu madre gritar, es todo menos…

-¡Ya, hombre, respeto! –Dan se cruzó de brazos- ¿Y qué planean?

-De momento encontrar forma de decirle a la sensible rosa de su italianito que su dulce reina se va a divorciar de él.

-¿O sea que será oficial?

-Claro, el juego de los amantes excita en un comienzo, luego se vuelve tedioso. Además, ¿Tienes alguna idea la tremenda factura que tiene tu madre por sus viajes en avión?

-¿SE VIENE A VIVIR ACÁ?

-Sería idiota quedarse en Italia si está conmigo…

-¿Y Bella?

-No sé, ni le he querido preguntar, el tema aún le tiene sensible.

-¡Vamos, díganos qué pretenden!

-NO SÉ –House dejó de mirarle, enojado, tragándose la cerveza- Sólo sé que soy miserable cuando ella no está…

-Joe no quiere que estén juntos –Dan se levantó- y yo… francamente papá, ya he tenido que ceder demasiado espacio desde que Joe llegó, pero ¿Ahora mamá? No me gusta esa idea, ¿Vale? Extraño cuando sólo éramos tú y yo.

-Los cambios son para mejor.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees.

-Me lamen las bolas el par de metiches, que volveremos les guste o no.

Dan negó con la cabeza y se fue. House suspiró, no pensó que lo tomarían tan mal.

Noche

-¿Por qué odian tanto la idea? –Cuddy le preguntó a House bebiendo una copa de vino desnuda en la cama, con el nefrólogo recostado sobre sus piernas- Digo… ¿Acaso es malo para ellos? No es muy diferente a lo que estábamos viviendo de un tiempo a esta parte.

-Están asustados, temen que alguno la cague y se tengan que volver a separar.

-Pero eso no va a pasar –Cuddy lo miró directamente- No esta vez…

-Déjales al menos el beneficio de dudar.

-Me gustaría que nos apoyaran.

-Ya lo harán, sólo hay que demostrarles que hemos cambiado, que aunque algo suceda no se separarán otra vez.

-Nada va a suceder –Cuddy sonrió y lo besó con ternura- Ya lo hemos pasado todo…

De madrugada, en una fiesta

-Bro… -Joe buscaba a su hermano entre la multitud de chicos en aquel salón. Le costaba caminar, estaba demasiado ebrio como para mantenerse de pie sin ser ayudado por alguien o algo- ¡Dan!

Como se pensó, encontró a Dan encaramado a las piernas y culo de una chica muy linda que hace semanas le coqueteaba a su hermano. Se acercó a él y muy fuerte le gritó:

-¡BROO!

-¿Qué? –Dan apenas y se despegó de la chica para mirar a su hermano.

-Oye, creo que ya deberíamos irnos.

-¿Tan temprano?

-¡Son las 3 a.m. , mamá nos matará!

-Me la chupa –Dan besó a la chica muy apasionadamente, pero al notar que Joe no se movía de ahí, se distanció un poco para tomarla de la cintura y caminar hasta un grupo de chicos al otro extremo del salón- Hermano, ven…

-¿Qué? –Joe se acercó a ellos algo acobardados, esos eran los típicos niños malos de la preparatoria con los que Dan siempre conseguía productos ilegales.

-Los muchachos tienen una idea que seguro te gustará…

2 horas después

Dan caminaba con Joe afirmado de su hombro, ambos borrachos pero Joe simplemente irreconocible. Tenía el pantalón desabrochado y un poco caído, se reía solo y algunos condones colgaban de su bolsillo del pantalón.

-Tío, creo que hasta incluso follaste más que yo –Dan dijo, mirando a su hermano y riéndose solo también.

-Te juro que las gemelas me desvirgaron otra vez…

-¿Un dúo? ¡Serás cabrón!

Ambos volvieron a reír y se acercaron más al auto de su papá. Joe sacó las llaves del bolsillo y miró a su hermano, riendo aún:

-Increíblemente, tendrás que conducir tú…

-Y tú eres el gemelo responsable aquí –Dan tomó las llaves y se subió al asiento del piloto. Con torpeza Joe se subió al del copiloto y apoyó su cabeza en la ventana- Ha estado bueno, ¿No?

-Sí…

Joe sacó su celular y vio 15 llamadas perdidas de su mamá y 2 de su PAPÁ. Eso era grave. Marcó devolver llamada a su progenitora y a los 2 segundos contestaron al otro lado:

-¿DÓNDE MIERDA SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN USTEDES DOS, IDIOTAS?

-Ya mamá, no te pases… -Joe se arrepintió de llamarla.

-¿No te pases? ¡JOSEPH BOTICELLI ERES UN…! Ouch… Joseph House… ERES UN…

-¡Ya estuvo mamá, llegamos en 20 minutos!

-¡No irán a ningún lado, iré por ustedes en…!

-ADIÓS.

Joe cortó mientras su hermano prendía el motor.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Vámonos, me va bastante lo que piensen hoy…

-¡Así me gusta!

Dan apretó el acelerador y ambos emprendieron rumbo.

Casa de House

-¡Han pasado 45 minutos, POR QUÉ no están! –Cuddy caminaba de un lugar al otro histérica, mientras House no se movía del lugar-

-Cálmate, que cuando lleguen será peor… -El celular de House sonó- Seguro se quedaron sin gasolina, serán tarados –Contestó- Dejen de lloriquear que mami y papi….

House guardó silencio, palideciendo. Cuddy le miró y un aire de terror entró a su cuerpo. Transcurrido un minuto, House simplemente soltó un "vamos para allá" y cortó.

Cuddy sintió quedarse sin aliento.

-¿Greg…?

-Toma tu chaqueta.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No hay tiempo que perder…

-¡HOUSE!

-Han tenido un accidente –House al fin dijo, sin color en la piel- Los han llevado al hospital, y es grave.

Cuddy también perdió el color del rostro.

* * *

Y se pondré peor :S

Próx. capítulo:** Two strangers turn into dust.**


	39. Two strangers turn into dust

**Two strangers turn into dust  
[Into Dust – Mazzy Star]**

El movimiento de la aguja del reloj en esa sala, blanca, completamente esterilizada lo estaba volviendo loco. Cada segundo que pasaba estaba más nervioso. Su pierna temblaba sin poder parar, mientras que su brazo enyesado le dolía horrores. Se levantó y caminó por el pasillo esperando que algún doctor saliera para decirle algo, esperando que sus padres llegaran.

Toda la tasa de alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo había bajado considerablemente gracias al susto.

Se masajeó la frente y se miró en el reflejo de una puerta, tenía la mejilla rasguñada y el cabello empapado en sudor. Los ojos llorosos y completamente rojos, igual que su rostro, surcado en sus fluidos.

Se giró al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Cómo si a cámara lenta se tratase, los vio acercarse. Cuddy estaba pálida, con unos simples jeans y una sudadera demasiado grande, seguramente pertenecía a House. Éste cojeaba lo más rápido posible detrás de ella, también vestido con lo primero que había cogido.

-Mamá

Cuddy pasó de largo de Dan, no podía pararse. No quería enfrentarlo, aquello hundió al joven.

Sintió un vacío que hacía tiempo no sentía. Pero la culpa era de él, su hermano estaba en quirófano por su culpa.

Cuddy, completamente despeinada, con lagrimas en los ojos, se movía nerviosa, mientras House intentaba hablar con Dan sin éxito alguno.

-Yo no lo vi venir… yo… él otro…coche…yo…no…no quería…Joe no quería subir.

Cuddy se acercó a él.

-Mamá, de verdad…yo no…

Cuddy le dio un bofetón en la mejilla sana, sin siquiera pensarlo. Dan la miró dolido, más por la humillación, por el sentimiento de culpa que por la bofetada.

Lo estaba mirando tan seria que le daba hasta miedo.

-Si el muere, tu cargarás con su muerte.-le dijo secamente.- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡TU NO DEBIAS HABER BEBIDO! ¡TE LO DIJE, TE DIJE QUE ALGUN DIA PASARÍA ALGO ASÍ!

Dan aguantó los gritos estoicamente, era lo menos que podía hacer, su madre tenía razón. Él era un ser despreciable. Él debía estar en el puesto de Joe.

-¡Cuddy! ¡Basta!-intervino House, cuando Cuddy golpeaba el pecho de Dan, llorando desesperada. La agarró de los brazos y la arrastró, alejándola de su hijo, que abatido no se defendía.

Cuddy intentaba zafarse del agarre de House, golpeándolo también, gritándole, hasta que se abrazó sin fuerzas a su cuerpo.

-No puede morir…mi niño…no….-sollozaba en el pecho de House, mientras esta la abrazaba. El nefrólogo miraba a su otro hijo, que sin poder contener las lágrimas se sentó en una silla, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos.-Todo esto es tu culpa Greg…también es tu culpa…y la mía por dejarte…por dejaros.

-Shhh…ya está… ¡Cállate! Aquí no va a morir nadie-dijo House, alzando un poco más la voz, separando a Cuddy de él, mirándola a los ojos. Incluso así, sin maquillaje, llena de mocos y lagrimas en su rostro, y despeinada, incluso así estaba preciosa.- Joe saldrá de esta….

Cuddy asintió, intentando calmarse. Se giró mirando a Dan. Se sentía fatal. Él estaba hundido.

Fue a acercarse para hablar con su hijo, pero el doctor de turno, salió para hablar con ellos sobre el estado de Joe.

Cuando terminaron de hablar con el doctor, llegó Wilson y el equipo de House para darles apoyo. Cuddy se giró para buscar a Dan, pero ya no estaba.

-Estará bien-susurró House en su oído, abrazándola por la espalda-estará bien…ambos lo estarán.

-No quiero que se lastime más.-miró hacía arriba, buscando sus ojos-.

-No es tan idiota, sólo necesita digerir esto… -House se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, sin poder evitarlo, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Cuddy le quitó la carpeta con todos los daños colaterales del accidente, los dos informes de Joe y Dan a Foreman, y House se la arrebató devolviéndosela al neurólogo.

-Tú no eres doctora de éste hospital.

-Soy su madre…

-Y actuarás como tal. Déjales hacer su trabajo…

Cuddy con los ojos llorosos le miró.

-Voy a enloquecer…

-Hazlo mientras no esté Dan delante-House salió de allí dejando a Cuddy a puertas de quirófano. Wilson le hizo un gesto a su amigo antes de que se marchara, él se haría cargo de la situación en su ausencia.

2 horas después.

Dan seguía sentado en el suelo de la azotea, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a su padre. House se sentó a su lado en silencio.

-Aún le están operando.

Dan elevó la vista al cielo. No creía en dios, pero rogaba por que su hermano se recuperara. Si él se moría, moriría una parte suya con él, y jamás sería capaz de seguir adelante.

-Todo fue mi culpa.

-Daniel… No vale la pena pensar en eso.

-Mamá me odia.

-Tu madre está asustada, sólo es eso.

El gemelo tragó saliva, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Apenas podía hablar. Estaba demasiado afectado.

-¿Se salvará?

House lo miró seriamente. Él también tenía miedo. Cuando Cuddy se quedó embarazada de los gemelos, estaba aterrorizado por ser un mal padre… nunca pensó, que amaría a alguien tan incondicionalmente, ahora estaba aterrado por dejar de ser padre.

-Lo hará…él es un House.

Dan asintió. Confiaba plenamente en su viejo. Completamente sorprendido, vio como House lo abrazó, con fuerza.

-No tengas en cuenta…

-Ya-dijo interrumpiéndolo, aun entre sus brazos. No quería hablar de Cuddy, no en ese momento. Ahora sólo quería que su hermano se salvara.

-Estás tiritando…

-Estoy muerto de frío…-Dan se pegó más al cuerpo de su padre, hacía un momento el sol acababa de empezar a salir, cegándolos a ambos.

-Vamos…será mejor…-House se levantó como pudo y ayudó a su hijo. Ambos se quedaron de pie, mirándose el uno al otro.

-No…quiero…bajar…yo…

-Dan-House agarró por el hombro al joven-iremos a la cafetería…ya está ¿ok?

Daniel asintió.

Cafetería

Dan dormitaba sobre la mesa de la cafetería cuando alguien le despertó al dejarle un café expreso encima. El chico levantó la mirada encontrándose a Cuddy ahí, quien hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

Se sentó a su lado, se notaba más tranquila de momento, pero Dan no quería arriesgarse diciéndole algo, todos tenían los nervios a flor de piel.

Cuddy, dudándolo y con la voz quebradiza, le dijo:

-Yo… bueno… quería que supieras que no ha sido todo tu culpa –Dan le miró, extrañado- Vi el informe de urgencias, los dos estaban mal, Joe tenía más grados que tú…

-Ya, ya, mamá, déjalo, no quiero hablar.

-Yo tampoco, pero pensé que debía…

-¿Disculparte?

-¿Bromeas? Casi te matas y matas a tu hermano, no debo disculparme.

-Bien.

Se quedaron en silencio, esos silencios incómodos y tensos. Ambos bebieron su café, sin mirarse, hasta que Dan al fin habló:

-¿Por qué estás acá, por cierto? Pensé que te enclaustrarías en la sala de espera.

-Era mi plan, pero tu padre puede ser terriblemente convincente.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que mis nervios estaban alterando a todos y que si no me iba él mismo me sacaría a bastonazos.

-Fue su forma rara de decirte que te relajes un rato.

-Lo sé.

-Cierto, se están acostando, a veces consigo olvidarlo –Dan miró hacia otro lado, pero Cuddy tomó su mentón con suavidad y le obligó a mirarle, con los ojos algo vidriosos y los labios tiritones- ¿Qué?

-Quizás no sea el mejor momento para hablar de esto, pero quería… bueno…

-Sólo dímelo.

-Sé que se fueron muy enojados con nosotros por esto del divorcio y…

-A Joe le importa tu divorcio, a mi me jode que follen juntos.

-Me dijiste que pensara en mí. ¿Lo olvidas? Cuando lo hablamos luego del concierto.

-Sí, porque estaba sensible, luego tuve tiempo de racionalizarlo.

-No te creo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que hayas racionalizado esto. Yo creo que Joe lo hizo y tú…

-Estuve de acuerdo.

-Enserio, ¿No quieres que con House estemos juntos?

-No se trata de eso.

-¿Y de qué? Jamás te vi como esa clase de personas que racionaliza algo que podría pasar en el futuro, siempre pensé que eras el que disfrutaba el presente y nada más.

-Y lo hago.

-¿Entonces? Dime, con palabras de Dan no de Joe, qué es lo que deseas. Sin racionalizaciones.

-Es que no sé lo que quiero –Dan suspiró, mirando a su madre con temor- Me gustaba cuando sólo éramos papá y yo, ya sabes, con nuestras propias reglas. Nos había servido bastante tiempo, dieciséis años exactamente. Pero entonces conocí a Joe y…

-¿Lamentas conocerlo?

-¿Bromeas? Él es mi mejor amigo, mi bro lo es todo. Cuando lo conocí, me di cuenta que quizás esa vida no fue la mejor para mí, que quizás las cosas hubiesen sido mejor si él siempre hubiera estado conmigo –Cuddy bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable como siempre- Y luego apareciste tú y Bella, y entonces por primera vez sentí que todo estaba bien, todo estaba como se supone debería ser.

-Pero me odiabas.

-Sí, pero eso no significaba que no estuvieras ahí. Podía odiarte la mayoría del tiempo, y tratarte mal y recriminarte, pero si algo malo me pasaba, tenía la seguridad de un plan B, de alguien además de papá, y ésa eras tú.

-Me alegra que al menos supieras eso.

-Y entonces vino el concierto. Cuando los vi, allá atrás a punto de besarse, sentí algo increíble: primero regocijo, no sabía por qué, pero el estúpido niño que aún vive en mí sonreía porque sus padres estaban juntos, por primera vez para mí. Pero también sentí terror, los sentí como en su propia burbuja y que jamás podría pertenecer ahí. Eran tan felices, sin nosotros, sin mí, bastaba con ustedes dos para ser felices, y eso me petrificó.

-Jamás podríamos ser felices sin ustedes.

-Si sólo hubieran tenido un divorcio normal, mamá… -Dan se lamentó, bajando la mirada también- No sé lo que es tener una mamá, digo, en casa. No sé lo que es despertarse con los gritos histéricos de una vieja, ni que ella te prepare desayuno ni te ayude en la tarea. Esas cosas cotidianas, ya sabes. Un par de días contigo en Italia o aquí, no es lo mismo que toda una vida. Yo no sé cómo actuar, soy un imbécil, lo sé, pero eso me pasa.

-Las cosas no serán demasiado diferentes mi amor, serán simplemente mejor.

-¿Y cuándo peleen? ¿Quién se irá a comer a la cocina, quien deberá aguantar al otro quejarse? Sé que son cosas insignificantes, pero me aterran. No es mi vida mamá, por dieciséis años sólo fuimos papá y yo…

-Y… ¿No te gustaría que alguien te preparara el desayuno cada mañana?

Dan al fin sonrió y la miró, notando que la endocrina sonreía con una pequeña lágrima en sus ojos.

-Estaría bien.

-Sé que te asusta, pero deberías sacar más a ese niño que vive dentro de ti. No seré más o menos bruja por estar con House, pero sí podré estar más con ustedes, ¿No crees que nos merecemos otra oportunidad?

-No quiero que las cosas vayan mal –Dan otra vez bajó la mirada- No quiero que te vayas de nuevo porque mi papá es un cabrón, pero es que pasar por eso de nuevo…

-Danny… -Cuddy le abrazó, y Dan no hizo nada por separarse- Yo… amo mucho a tu papá, ¿Sabes? Ahora sí puedo decírtelo, LO AMO. Estoy estúpida y perdidamente enamorada de él, como una quinceañera.

-Mamá –Dan se sonrojó, pero sonrió- No necesitas decírmelo.

-Enserio, si sintieras como se me acelera el pulso cuando él está…

-¡Mamá! –Dan rió, notando como la sonrisa de su mamá iluminaba la cocina- ¡Hablas como mis compañeras de clase!

-Lo sé –Cuddy sonrió y le dio un beso con ternura en la mejilla- Pero eso es lo que siento…

-Vaya, y nosotros que pensábamos que sólo era por el buen sexo.

-¡Hey! –Cuddy le pillizcó, pero volvió a reír- El sexo sí es bueno, pero no está basado en eso, ¡Quién crees que somos!

-¿Qué tan bueno?

-Tan bueno como para no querer enterarte de los labios de tu propia madre.

- Dios, qué asco.

Ambos reían cuando el localizador de Cuddy sonó. Era House.

-¿Cariño, está todo…?

-Será mejor que vengas.

La voz de House era de entierro, lo que fue suficiente para hacer que Cuddy prácticamente volase del asiento y saliera corriendo en dirección a la UCI. Dan iba tras ella:

-¡Mamá, qué pasa!

-¡No sé!

En menos de cinco minutos llegaron, House y Wilson estaban en el pasillo.

-Greg por Dios, ¡qué pasó!

-Entró en paro, lo acaban de estabilizar –House casi no tenía voz, estaba tan aterrado como ellos, aunque no lo demostrase- Pero…

-¿PERO?

-Está en coma –Lo largó rápido y sin anestesia, notando como toda la tranquilidad que había logrado tener la endocrina, desaparecía tan rápido como sus palabras.

Cuddy no alcanzó a llegar al visor de la sala cuando se desplomó. Había colapsado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

****Próx. capítulo: **Of our elaborate plans, the end.**

****:)


	40. Of our elaborate plans, the end

**Of our elaborate plans, the end  
****[The end- The doors]**

Dan estaba sentado en uno de los bancos fuera del hospital. A pesar de ser media mañana, hacía bastante frío.

La gente que iba a la entrada se le quedaba mirando. Estaba en manga corta, el vaquero lo tenía manchado de sangre de una herida, que hasta ese momento no se había percatado, la mejilla rasguñada y el brazo en cabestrillo.

Su mano izquierda temblaba sosteniendo un cigarrillo.

-Aquí no se puede fumar-dijo Trece detrás de él. El pequeño de los House se giró mirándola, sin cambiar su gesto, no tenía ánimos ni para forzar una sonrisa-.

La doctora, con una chaqueta en la mano se sentó al lado del chico y le quitó el cigarrillo, dándole una calada y devolviéndoselo.

Dan miró la chaqueta y ella se la dio. Era una de deporte, de su padre, que siempre tenía en el despacho. Dio una última calada al cigarro y lo tiró mientras se la colocaba.

-Me la dio para ti, me dijo que tendrías frío…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Te acostaste con él…-dijo Dan de repente-no conmigo…con él.

Trece no sabía que decir. No sabía a que venía eso, por que sacaba ese tema. Jamás lo habían hablado, pero no había necesidad de ello.

-Yo no…

-Mi madre…

-Ella está bien, está con House en su despacho.

-¿Están mirando…?

-No podemos hacer nada, Dan. –El chico la miró con los ojos llorosos. Jamás lo había visto así-sólo esperar.

Dan llevó su mano a su cara, escondiéndose. Intentando no llorar.

-El impacto fue por su lado-Dan levantó la vista, volviéndola a mirar, Trece aprovechó de entrelazar su mano con la de él, apretándolo, dándole apoyo- Le reventó el bazo…tuvimos que operar de urgencia…

-Fue mi culpa-Dan le interrumpió-yo…creo que me salté el semáforo, el coche…nos arroyó…Joe estaba inconsciente, tenía una brecha en la frente…había mucha sangre…

-Shhh…no…no revivas eso-Dan estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que hablaba de eso y se notaba que le costaba.-Ya debe estar en la UVI, puedes…

-No, yo…me quedaré aquí un rato más.

-Deberías dormir…

-Si, seguro-dijo irónico, sacando otro cigarro del paquete de tabaco, pero Trece se lo quitó. Dan hizo un gesto de inconformismo y ella volvió al interior del hospital, dando un ultimo vistazo hasta el chico que seguía igual de intranquilo.

Despacho House

Cuddy estaba sentada en el sillón de House, éste sentado en la butaca de delante, con los pies de Cuddy sobre sus piernas, y sus manos le acariciaban. Ambos en silencio.

-¿Estás mejor?-Cuddy lo miró-De la bajada de tensión, me refiero…

La endocrina asintió en silencio. Ambos no sabían de que hablar, sus mentes estaban en ese momento con su hijo.

-Te acuerdas…-House sonrió débilmente-aquella vez…cuando tenían 3 meses… estábamos jugando con ellos en la alfombra…

Cuddy asintió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. House aumentó su caricia en su pierna, intentando calmarla.

No sabía que decir o que hacer, sentía como que todo lo que hacía estaba mal, y ni siquiera hacía falta centrarse en un diagnostico para su hijo, pues ya era claro, lo único que podían hacer era esperar que despertara o resignarse, y eso último no entraba en sus planes.

-Y Joe empezó a reír… y no paraba, tu hacías el tonto...y él se reía-Cuddy dijo de repente, mirando a House a los ojos-y Dan no entendía nada, sobre mis brazos miraba con cara de no saber…

House sonrió de nuevo.

-Todo saldrá bien...-se inclinó, dándole un tierno beso en los labios-todo saldrá bien… tiene que salir de esta…saldremos juntos.

Cuddy no se separaba de sus labios, llorando, asintiendo a cada cosa que House decía convencido. Convenciéndola a ella, o a si mismo.

Trece abrió la puerta de cristal, la pareja se separó mirándola.

-Ya está en…

-¿Y Dan?-interrumpió House-.

-Sigue abajo, le di tu chaqueta.

-OK.-House miró a Cuddy, mientras Trece les dejaba a solas de nuevo-¿quieres…?

-Me preocupa Dan –Cuddy era incapaz de entrar y ver a su hijo así- Vayamos a buscarlo.

-Vale.

Ambos caminaron hasta el ascensor.

House soltó su bastón y pasó su mano libre por el cabello de Cuddy, y se movió para quedar detrás de ella, abrazándola. Besaba su cuello cariñosamente, mientras sus manos reposaban en su vientre.

Cuddy sonrió débilmente, moviendo su cuello, dándole mayor acceso al nefrólogo.

-Cuando pensábamos que nada peor nos podría pasar –Dijo la endocrina casi llorando, recibiendo un último dulce beso del nefrólogo antes que las puertas se abrieran y caminaran hasta el encuentro con su hijo, tomados de la mano.

-Daniel-Cuddy se paró en frente del chico, aun agarrada a la mano del doctor, mientras éste también lo miraba.

Dan los miró. No se acostumbraba a verlos así, afectuosos delante de todos, sin importarles nada cuando aún ni siquiera tenía Cuddy el divorcio, ni siquiera había hablado con Matt.

-¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Estar con una mujer casada?

House se sorprendió de la reacción de su hijo, pero no lo demostró. Justo en ese momento, Cuddy se dio cuenta que ni había hablado con Matt ni con Bella desde hacía dos días. Quizás eso le hacía molestar, a pesar de haber dejado las cosas claras.

-Cortaos un poco.

Cuddy soltó la mano de House lentamente y se acercó a su hijo.

-Vamos a ver a Joseph…

-Vale.

-¿No…no vienes?-la mujer frunció el ceño-

Dan se levantó y negó sin decir nada.

-Me voy para casa.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado.

-Mi médico me ha dado el alta-le contestó Dan a House, y sin decir nada más, se marchó.

Cuddy se puso al lado de House de nuevo, viendo como el joven se iba en dirección contraría.

Casa House

Dan cerró de un portazo la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación. Al entrar allí, sintió un vacío que jamás había sentido. Miró todo y sonrió. Su habitación había cambiado tanto con la llegada de Joe. Dormían juntos, como buenos gemelos. Ni para eso se querían separar, querían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Desde que su hermano se había instalado…todo estaba más recogido, o por lo menos lo intentaban. Habían pintado la pared, Dan tenía una nueva cama y ya no dormía en un colchón en el suelo… los libros de Joe estaban pulcramente ordenados al igual que sus fotos y sus guitarras junto con las de Dan.

Su lado a diferencia de todo lo de Joe era un pequeño desastre de ropa limpia y sucia sobre el escritorio junto con su notebook, su iPod y más cosas. Sonrió y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, escociéndole en el rasguño que llevaba.

Se derrumbó en su cama, llorando desesperado durante un buen rato. Cogió aire y se acercó a su estantería, dónde tenía una foto de ambos y la miró.

Si Joe moría él no lo soportaría… no soportaría no vivir con alguien que lo apoyara en lo bueno y en lo malo, que estaba ahí siempre que lo necesitaba.

Cogió su guitarra y pasó un dedo por el mástil, recordó el día del concierto… miles de frases sueltas dichas por Joe "recoge la ropa" "no toques mi notebook" "limpia aquello" frases odiosas, llegaban a su mente haciéndole reír. Los recuerdos buenos y malos, el primer día que se conocieron, cuando descubrieron que eran hermanos, todo en su mente se agolpaba haciendo que empezara a llorar de nuevo.

Dejó la guitarra a un lado, y fue a un cajón dónde tenía un pequeño paquete con Marihuana y otras sustancias no legales como un trozo de hachis y dos pastillas…lo cogió.

Después se acercó a un rincón, dónde al lado de la mesita tenía una botella de Vodka semi vacía y también lo agarró, con todo eso fue al baño.

Abrió el paquete y cogió una pastilla… mirándolo un buen rato y mirando el espejo, finalmente se giró y lo tiró al retrete, todo. Tirando de la cadena, sin pensar si se embozaría o no, sin preocuparle nada, vaciando también la botella de vodka, dejándola sobre el lavamanos.

Agarró unas tijeras como pudo, sintiendo molestias en el brazo enyesado y se mojó el cabello, empezándoselo a cortar, corto y desparejo, sin importarle. Se quitó el pendiente de la oreja y lo dejó ahí mismo.

Después de dejar todo el lavamanos lleno de cabello, fue a la habitación y empezó a sacar toda su ropa, los vaqueros rotos y camisetas demasiado viejas, desgastadas que tan sólo le recordaban las borracheras y lo patético e irresponsable que había sido.

Lo metió todo en una bolsa de basura. Agarró una camiseta, la camiseta favorita de Joe y se la colocó junto con sus mejores y menos gastados vaqueros, unos muy normales, justo antes de abrocharse los vaqueros, se los bajó un poco junto con sus boxers y con mucho cuidado se quitó el piercing del pene.

Hospital

House y Cuddy estaban afuera de la habitación de Joe, el doctor que le había operado estaba mirando si el coagulo se había disuelto un poco y revisando todas sus constantes como cada 3 horas.

-Estoy aquí parada… y sólo pienso en Dan…estoy preocupada por él.

-Es normal… él… se siente culpable y todo esto… estamos todos nerviosos y a él le está superando.-House no sabía que más decir-.

-Creo…que deberíamos…ir…a buscarle a casa…

-No…sé. Dale tiempo.

Casa Cuddy

Dan salió de allí, ya había tirado al contendor de ropa para los necesitados la bolsa de basura que había sacado de casa de House y ahora estaba tirando la poca que tenía en casa de su madre. Tras eso, sacó un cigarrillo y tiró el resto que quedaban, encendiéndose el último cigarro.

Casa House

-¿Dan?

Cuddy avanzó hasta su habitación y vio algunas fotos tiradas encima de la cama, pero bastante recogido. Apenas quedaba ropa de Dan. Fue al baño y vio aun la botella de Vodka vacía y el piercing de su oreja.

Volvió a la habitación y vio el piercing del pene en el suelo. Cuddy frunció el ceño.

-No está-House avisó detrás suyo-volvamos al hospital. Estará allí.

-No está su ropa-dijo Cuddy helada-¿Y si se ha ido?

House se sorprendió tanto como la endocrina. Aquello no era normal. Ambos volvieron al hospital en busca del chico.

Hospital

House y Cuddy llegaron al hospital lo más rápido posible, cruzándose con Foreman, el cual no había visto a Dan.

Al llegar al pasillo de la UVI lo vieron allí. Vestido tan formal como su gemelo, sin pendiente, el cabello mal cortado, seguramente en un ataque de rabia, y con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Dan?

El joven levantó la vista viendo a sus padres. No quería entrar a ver a su hermano, pero tampoco quería irse lejos, no sabía que hacer. A ese paso iba a enloquecer.

-¿Qué…has hecho con tu pelo…y tu ropa?-Cuddy estaba nerviosa-.

-Nada.

-¿Crees que este es un comportamiento normal? –House se mantenía al margen, detrás de Cuddy.

-Tú no me has enseñado como debo comportarme…así que…-Dan se encogió de hombros, Cuddy odiaba que volviera con esos comentarios hirientes-.

-Ten un poco más de respeto, tu hermano está ahí debatiéndose en vivir, por tu culpa.

Dan la miró con los ojos llorosos.

-Cuddy-House intentó intervenir-.

-Y tú… te crees que por cambiar tu ropa…ver sus fotos…todo será diferente… eres un irresponsable y nunca serás como él.

Cuddy no podía parar de hablar, sus palabras, como veneno salían sin poder frenarse, sin ser consciente de lo que decía.

-¿Ni siquiera entrarás a verle? ¡Eres un cobarde!

-¡SUFICIENTE!-House la agarró del brazo-¡No es ni el momento, ni el lugar!

-¡Suéltame! –Cuddy comenzó a llorar, mirándole a los dos con odio, fuera de sí- ¡Jamás debimos venir ni dejar que se conocieran, Joe no estaría ahí, estaría vivo y seguiría siendo el chico responsable que yo crié!

-Oh claro, el chico responsable Y miserable que era, ¿Verdad? –House también estaba fuera de sus casillas, toda la situación le tenía superado, Cuddy ahora rebalsaba el vaso- No me vengas con todas tus mierdas Cuddy, porque sabes que si te quiero hacer daño puedo ser peor que tú.

-Ya lo has hecho suficiente –Cuddy entró a la habitación de Joe y cerró la puerta con gatillo, quedándose en la puerta sin parar de llorar.

House y Dan se miraron confundidos, y luego de unos minutos decidieron irse de allí, su madre necesitaba calmarse, todos lo necesitaban.

Y Joe que no despertaba.

**Continuará…**

* * *

****Próx. capítulo: **I don't want to follow death.**


	41. I don't want to follow death

**I don't want to follow death  
[Death and all his friends – Coldplay]**

_No sé qué hora es, ni qué día, ¿Podrían haber pasado incluso meses? No lo sé. _

_Siento gente moverse alrededor mío, intento hablarles pero no me escuchan, por más que grite. Es frustrante, pero a la vez increíblemente relajante. Todo ahora es así, pura y simple paz. En algún sentido es tranquilizador saber que te encuentras rompiendo las reglas y ni siquiera te culpan._

_¿Me explico? Cuando voy a dormir, sé que en unas horas tendré que despertar y el día comenzará inevitablemente hasta que vuelva a dormir. Es un círculo molesto y horrible. _

_Pero ahora he estado aquí tanto tiempo y nadie parece importarle, es tranquilizador. _

_Podría quedarme aquí por siempre, la paz es adictiva, es mejor que cualquier droga. Es PAZ._

_Pero entonces siento a alguien entrar, y mi perfecto mundo se perturba. _

_Mamá. _

_Podría reconocerla de cualquier manera, su olor es inconfundible. Sus pasos son frágiles, por un momento lo dudo, ella no camina así. Pero entonces parece besar mi mejilla y no me quedan dudas de que es ella, sólo mi madre podría transmitir todo ese amor con una simple caricia. _

_La extrañaba. Quizás la paz no es tan perfecta, porque me alegra mucho de verla, me gustaría que no se fuera nunca. _

_¿Me está hablando? Parece que sí, le escucho, ¿Ella sabrá que la escucho? No creo, mamá no suele hablarme así. Parece que está llorando. Oh Dios, odio verla llorar. _

_¡Deja de llorar, por favor!_

_Siento que moja mi brazo con las gotitas que corren por su rostro, qué horror. He sido tan egoísta, no he pensado en ella en todo este tiempo, ni en papá, ni en Dan, ni en Bella ni la gente que me quiere. _

_¡Mamá, escúchame, estoy bien!_

_Mierda, ¿Por qué no me escuchas? ¡ESCÚCHAME!_

_Te hablo, grito, pero tú no me escuchas…_

0o0o0o0o

Cuddy volvió a sacar las infinitas lágrimas que adornaban su rostro. Llevaba casi una hora ahí, pero no se cansaba. Era la primera vez, desde que Joe había caído en coma, que se lograba desahogar por lo que estaba pasando.

¿Por qué algo así debía pasarle? No era justo, no para él.

Acarició su cabello, tenía una herida ya cicatrizada en la frente. Tenía muchas heridas, en realidad. Demasiadas, pero ya nada de eso importaba. Había sobrevivido a todo lo físico, excepto a eso. Su cerebro se fue a off, y eso era algo que ni ella podía remediar. Sólo quedaba esperar.

-Sé que no te acuerdas, Joe –Cuddy sonrió con amargura, mirando a su hijo sin moverse- Pero hubo un tiempo en que sólo fuimos tú y yo. Eras tan pequeñito, vivías enfermo del estómago y con resfriados, llorabas mucho. Vivíamos en un departamento pequeño, ahí aprendiste a caminar. A pesar de todo, eras el niño más dulce que existía. Siempre que no llorabas estabas riéndote de mí, de la cantidad de burradas que dije antes de aprender italiano, de que me resbalaba y me golpeaba el culo, de mis hazañas por alcanzar el maldito autobús –Cuddy rió al mismo tiempo que otro montón de lágrimas salía de sus ojos- Entonces conocí a Matt, él no te gustaba en un comienzo. Le mentí diciéndole que eras difícil con los hombres, pero no era cierto. Supongo que extrañabas a tu papá, a veces me preguntabas por él, pero pronto conseguí que lo olvidaras. ¿O no?

Joe abrió los ojos, dejando a Cuddy petrificada. Pero casi al mismo tiempo los volvió a cerrar, como si jamás los hubiera abierto.

-¡Enfermeras! –Cuddy abrió y llamó a las enfermeras de turno, encontrándose con Foreman también- ¡Eric, ven, cuanto antes!

-¿Qué pasó? –Foreman entró y fue derecho a examinar al muchacho.

-Abrió los ojos, por un momento.

-¿Notaste algún cambio en su electro? –Foreman veía las pupilas de Joe con una linternilla y observaba la pantalla que lo monitoreaba.

-Un pico, fue sólo un momento, luego volvió al estado en que estaba.

-Mmm…

-¿Crees que significa algo?

-No lo sé Cuddy, a mí me ha parecido un simple reflejo. ¿Qué piensas tú?

-Pienso lo mismo –Suspiró, cansada- Pero quería algo de esperanza.

-Tranquila, es un chico fuerte –Apoyó su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y salió, sorprendiendo a la decana también. Foreman no era tan frío como pensaba.

Volvió a tomar su mano, más fuerte, suplicándole en susurros despertar.

O0o0o0o0o

House le quitó el café a Wilson y esté pidió otro para él. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa de la cafetería, en silencio.

-¿Sigue arriba?

-No ha pasado por su casa…ni por la mía-musitó House dando un sorbo de café y mirando a un punto fijo en la mesa.- ¿Dónde querías que estuviera si no?

Wilson asintió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Y Dan?

-Dan no se atreve a entrar… Aún no lo ha visto, se queda afuera siempre… viene a casa conmigo por las noches…-House miró a Wilson-se despierta con pesadillas…

-¿No va a la escuela?

-No, dice que odia la compasión de la gente…-sonrió débilmente-ha salido a mi-House miró su busca y su móvil, nada ningún cambio-debe estar en mi despacho con trece ahora…

-¿Tú has entrado?-preguntó Wilson de repente, haciendo que House levantara la vista de la mesa y lo mirara fijo a él.

-¿Qué?

-Que si has entrado…

-Pues claro!-volvió a desviar su mirada- bueno, sólo para… mirar sus constantes…y demás.

-Ósea para cosas médicas, pero como su padre… no te atreves como Dan.

House negó en un simple movimiento de cabeza. No hacía falta decir más, Wilson lo entendía a la perfección.

-Ve con él…ve con Cuddy, te necesita, os necesitáis mutuamente…

-La cosa está un poco tensa, no quiero molestarla más de lo debido.

Wilson asintió, no habían hablado de su nueva relación con la madre de sus hijos, pero no era el momento y tal vez ni siquiera hacía falta.

-Has visto que jodida es la vida…luego pretendes que sea feliz-dijo House amargamente.-Me reencuentro con mi hijo…y ahora…podría perderlo.-House tragó saliva con algo de dificultad.

Wilson le miraba en silencio, jamás había visto a House así. Su busca le interrumpió, House le asintió en señal de permiso para que se marchara.

Wilson se levantó asintiendo y antes de ir a atender su urgencia, apretó el hombro de House en señal de apoyo, él también estaba asustado pues ese niño… era parte de su familia también, era su sobrino.

-Ve con él. Todo estará bien.

O0o0o0o0o

House entró con cautela en la habitación dónde se encontraba su hijo, ese día lo habían sacado de la UVI a pesar que tenía los mismos cuidados era todo más intimo y más cómodo incluso para Cuddy que estaba día y noche a su lado.

Se la encontró medio dormitando en el costado del colchón con la mano agarrada a la de Joe.

-Eh…-Cuddy susurró, abriendo los ojos y mirando a House-estás aquí…

Cuddy se había percatado que House sólo había estado ahí por temas médicos y poco más.

-Estoy aquí-el nefrólogo habló con le mismo tono que ella, dejó el bastón apoyado en los pies de la cama y agarrando el historial se quedó mirándolo para dejarlo de nuevo en su sitio, todo estaba igual. –Sabes deberías descansar…

-No me voy a mover de aquí.

-Entonces ve a por un café o algo…

Cuddy negó pasándose una mano por su cabello, sucio pues aun no había pasado por casa, seguía con la misma sudadera de House.

-No seas terca.

Cuddy miró con una ceja alzada a House.

-¿Vas a por ese café o no?-Cuddy no captaba que House quería estar a solas con el muchacho-.

-No.

-Entonces ve a llamar a Matt o algo...-La cara de Cuddy cambió por completo, frunció su ceño sin entender lo que quería decir-estoy segura que aun no lo has llamado…

-¿Estas pensando ahora en eso? ¿Con Joe ahí…?

-No…no en el divorcio-dijo secamente House-haz lo que quieras con eso-Cuddy soltó un bufido, no tenía ganas de discutir-lo digo por que tal vez él tiene derecho a saber que su hijastro está en coma.

-¿Para que le digas que te estas tirando a su madre?

House se calló.

-Si será para eso…

-Es que no puedo creer, que ahora seas -Cuddy movió sus manos gesticulando y moviéndose por la habitación-como su amiguito o algo, que ahora te preocupe que sepa que Joe está bien, cuando TÚ eres su padre.

-¿Y BELLA? ¿HAS PENSADO EN ELLA?

Cuddy se quedó helada. House había pensado en Bella antes que ella, su propia madre. La endocrina negó sin saber que decir, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar de nuevo.

-Ella debe saberlo…-musitó House sentando en el sillón que Cuddy había dejado libre-.

-Iré a…-Cuddy apenas podía articular palabra, ambos estaban que saltaban por cualquier cosa, pero la tensión ya les superaba-a ver como está Dan y a llamar a Bella.

House observó como Cuddy salió de allí cerrando con cuidado la puerta corredera, con las cortinas medio cerradas y se giró para mirar a su hijo.

En su rostro, lleno de cicatrices, aún se percibía al buen chico que "conoció" varios meses atrás. Joey… ni él se pudo imaginar nunca que se conocerían así, de esa manera, y que su llegada traería tantas consecuencias: Un cambio en Danny, regresar con Cuddy, conocer a Bella…

Demasiadas cosas producto de una coincidencia, porque se negaba a creer en el destino, más aún en esta situación.

¿Y si el destino existía, y su hijo estaba destinado a morir? No era justo, los viejos misántropos como él debían morir, no los chicos adolescentes que tienen estúpidos accidentes producto de la inmadurez propia de la edad.

-Serás cabrón –Susurró, notando que nada cambiaba en su estado actual- Debería regañarte, por idiota, pero no lo haré. Ya tienes a tu mamá para eso –House intentó sonreír, pero no podía. Jamás había estado tan aterrado- Creo que éste es el momento donde aprovecho de decir esas cosas que si estuvieras despierto ni de broma te diría…pero, lo siento. No debí ser tan cabrón con tu mamá, quizás ella jamás se hubiese ido ni los hubiera separado. No todo es su culpa, yo la hice sufrir mucho. Y esa vez que fui a buscarte… mierda, fui tan cobarde. Pero te vi tan feliz con el italiano, con tu mamá encinta… no te iba a cagar esa felicidad conociéndome. ¿Y ya ves? Un par de meses conmigo y ya estás en tremendo problema… no debiste venir, ni conocerme, como dijo tu mamá, sólo te hago daño –House, dudando, tocó su brazo y bajó la mirada, incapaz de hacer nada más- Despierta…

Oo0o0o0o

_Papá, yo te puedo oír ¡Idiota tú, que no me lo dices cuando estás consciente de que lo hago!_

_Aún así… tú no eres cabrón, bueno quizás un poco, pero no es tu culpa que yo esté así. Las cosas pasan, fui irresponsable y ya está, no hay más que hacerle. Te oigo hablar así, tan poco tú, que me dan ganas de despertar, de que dejen de sufrir todos, pero…_

_¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? Digo, si te vieras en mi situación. Es que… es todo tan tranquilo aquí, no sé cómo explicarlo. No hay dolor, ni preocupaciones, ni miedo… _

_Bueno quizás miedo sí. Pero no es ese miedo que te hace temblar, en realidad es un miedo que jamás he experimentado antes. No tiene demostración física, ahora mismo soy la persona más feliz del mundo, pero aún así tengo miedo. _

_No de morir, eso no me importa. Pero si algo me pasa… ¿Qué pasará con ustedes? Se recriminarán, se culparán, todo se irá a la mierda, no puedo permitir eso. _

_Pero… quisiera estar un rato más aquí, antes de despertar. Sólo un momento más, no desesperen, yo volveré, se los prometo. _

_¿Qué harías tú, papá? _

_Si lo supiera, quizás ayudaría. _

_A pesar de ser un cabrón, te admiro tanto. Tampoco te lo diré, ya que andamos con secretitos. _

_Pero te admiro, y no estoy listo para dejar de aprender de ti, ni siquiera por toda esta paz._

_Pero mientras tanto…_

O0o0o0o0o

Dan había salido a patinar con su skate por el campus del hospital para intentar despejarse, pero no había forma.

Saltaba del banco al suelo y del suelo al banco, en ocasiones fallaba, le daba una patada al skate y comenzaba de nuevo con la peripecia.

Dan saltó de nuevo del banco al suelo y el skate se deslizó lejos de él, lo cual le ayudó a ver a una chica de tez blanca y cabello negro ondulado.

Agarró el patín y fue detrás de ella viendo como iba hacia el hospital.

-Donde va una chica como tú con un culo como ese.

La chica se detuvo y se giró. Dan pudo observar unos ojos azul clarito casi cubiertos por su flequillo ladeado y unos labios pintados con rouge rojo que los hacia la mar de sugerente. Llevaba una camiseta de gatitos blanca y unos vaqueros normales y unas converse.

La muchacha se le quedó mirando aguantando su café, llevaba las uñas pintadas de negro y moviéndolo un poco le enseño el dedo corazón para girarse y emprender su camino de nuevo.

-¿Me invitas a un café?

La chica se paró de nuevo, mirándolo. Dan sonrió de forma seductora. Su mejor sonrisa, aquella con la que conquistaba a todas.

-No-el gemelo frunció el ceño, sorprendido por la respuesta, mientras la chica reanudó su camino hacia el hospital, con Dan detrás.

-Ya veo…eres una creída.

-Y tú un niñato.

-¿Visitas a alguien o eres tu la loca que va a hacerse unos tests?-Sonrió Dan, divertido por que sorprendentemente le seguía el rollo.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-Hombre, podría sugerirte a mi padre, él es doc aquí…

La joven sonrió y negó viendo los esfuerzos del joven por entablar conversación.

-Sabes, eres patético.

Aquello enfureció a Dan.

-Y tú idiota…-No sabía ni que decirle, al parecer nada la ofendía o realmente él jugaba con desventaja y estaba quedando como un completo inútil-¿Te volveré a ver?

-Puede ser…-La chica contestó justo cuando las puertas del hospital se abrían y ella las pasaba-tal vez si te abres la cabeza con ese skate…por que…eres un poco malo.

-¡Y TU UNA FRIGIDA!-gritó justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas-SI NO YA HABRÍAS CAIDO A MIS PIES.

Dan sonrió, viendo como las puertas se habían cerrado con ella adentro, claramente había ganado.

Las puertas se abrieron y la chica lo miró desde allí.

-¡EN TUS SUEÑOS!-Dicho eso, se fue giró y se marchó.

-¡Me llamo Dan!-dijo Dan, pero al parecer ya no lo había escuchado. Había quedado como un idiota.

O0o0o0o0o

Por primera vez desde el accidente, Dan entró en la habitación de Joe. Cerró la puerta de la misma forma que House, con sigilo, corriendo las cortinas, intentando no ser descubierto.

Tenía un nudo en el estomago y unas ganas de llorar terrible, pero las contenía como pudo, se acercó hasta la cama de su gemelo y se sentó en el borde de sus pies, apretando flojo en su pierna.

-Eh…-No sabía que decir-Joey…-carraspeó-Soy Dan…bueno…ya debes saber que soy yo…si es que me escuchas…-bajó la mirada, pues verlo así en ese estado le dolía demasiado-No…no sé que decirte, no puedo yo…-Se levantó del sitio y se acercó, tocando su brazo-sólo…no me dejes vale, vuelve conmigo…te echo mucho…de menos, yo…eres mi gemelo, no puedes abandonarme…

_Oo0o00o_

_No quiero morir aún, hermano._

_Quiero despertar._

**Continuará…**

* * *

****Próx. capítulo: **Soulmates never die.**


	42. Soulmates never die

**Soulmates never die  
[Sleeping with ghost – Placebo]**

Había pasado una hora desde que por fin Dan se había atrevido a entrar en la habitación e incluso a hablar con su hermano y aún no se había movido de su lado. Le sorprendía que después de un buen rato ahí a ratos en silencio, a ratos intentando bromear, aún no hubiera aparecido nadie a buscarlo o a substituirlo. Le sorprendía que su madre no estuviera ahí pero seguramente estaría con su padre…

-Ya no sé que más decirte…-suspiró-tío, podrías contestar-intentó reír-hablar solo es horrible…-pasó sus dedos por el brazo de su hermano y se acomodó el enyesado en el cabestrillo- lo siento Joe.

Alzó la mirada, mirando el rostro relajado de su hermano. Bufó.

-Mamá y papá están…tensos, enfadados, tal vez conseguimos que se les quite la idea de fornicar…podríamos haber buscado otra opción no hacía falta casi matarnos-sonrió e hizo una pausa- Llevo tu camiseta favorita…y creo que deberías tirarla, sabes, he conocido una chica…he intentado ligar con ella…y me ha rechazado, a mi-soltó un chasquido- idiota… pero la verdad, es que es diferente…no sé como se llama, pero...me gustaría conocerla, no es como todas y…sabes si no estuvieras medio muerto no te contaría esto ni amenazado…

Un pitido de la maquina conectada a su hermano le hizo callarse.

-¿Joe? –Se paró asustado, dispuesto a llamar a las enfermeras, pero entonces pasó.

Joe abrió los ojos, mirando a Dan, intentando sonreír. Un brillo resplandeció en los ojos del menor de los gemelos, no se lo podía creer.

-Joe, vamos, dime que has despertado… que no estoy soñando.

-Serás… cabrón –Joe dijo con esfuerzo, aún muy cansado, pero despierto, vivo al fin. Dan saltó de la alegría y le abrazó, quizás demasiado fuerte porque Joe se quejó- Ouch…

-¡Joe, hombre, estabas en coma! –Dan sonreía igual que un niño pequeño- Llevas varios días así, sucedió…

-Lo sé –Joe le calló- Aunque no lo creas, ni yo lo creo, pero recuerdo casi todo –Joe intentó sentarse pero aún no estaba bien recompuesto, así que Dan le ayudó- La fiesta, que bebimos vodka como si fuera jugo de frutas, el accidente, el hospital…

-Oye tío, ni yo recuerdo tanto –Dan se volvió a sentar- ¿Y luego?

-Luego… nada, supongo que me quedé dormido.

Joe mintió. También recordaba haber estado en coma, escucharlos a todos, el estado de semivida que había experimentado.

Pero quizás eso sí sería algo que se llevaría a la tumba.

-Dios… la viste gorda, y yo también, nos salvamos por poco –Dan siguió- Espérame aquí, que voy por los viejos, se morirán de alegría cuando sepan…

-Espera –Joe le dijo con la voz baja, cansado- No se lo digas aún…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando sepan se me pegarán como lapas y no podremos hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre todo bro, en especial sobre lo que pasó aquella noche.

-Vamos Joe, no creo…

-Es enserio Dan, debemos hablar.

Dan asintió, notando que para apenas y haber despertado, Joe hablaba con mucha claridad.

Su hermano comenzó a hablar.

Baño de mujeres

House entró al baño de mujeres a paso lento, serio, más pausado de lo que había sido la tónica de todos hasta ahora.

Buscó con la mirada cada baño unas zapatillas de deporte que él conocía bien, con la suela rota abajo. En el último los encontró.

Se apoyó en la puerta sin decir palabra, esperando, decidido a no moverse de ahí hasta arreglar las cosas. Cuddy, al otro lado, con la voz temblorosa y tartamuda por las lágrimas, le dijo:

-Acabo de hablar con Matt, vienen en camino…

-¿Cómo está Bella?

-Comenzó a llorar como loca, Matt la tuvo que contener. Pero está bien, no podría estar mejor considerando las circunstancias.

-OK.

Cuddy notó como House caminaba hacia la salida, por lo que abrió la puerta del cubículo y le llamó:

-¿Eso es todo, ya te vas? –La endocrina dijo fuerte, enojado, con el ceño fruncido.

-Vine a ver si estabas bien –House notó como Cuddy se encogía y se transformaba en una niña de 10 años, al menos en sus ojos eso era lo que reflejaba.

-¿Y estoy bien, enserio? –Cuddy se llenó de lágrimas en los ojos, pero seguía con el ceño fruncido y mirándole con rabia- ¿Esto para ti es estar bien?

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Mi hijo está a punto de morir y mi pareja, que casualmente es su padre, deja que una estúpida pelea nos separe…

-¿Tu pareja? –House sonrió, pero Cuddy no prestaba atención.

-Esto ya es bastante difícil por sí solo, y encima sin ti…

Cuddy no pudo continuar. Las lágrimas se adueñaron totalmente de su rostro, cortándole a ratos la respiración. House dejó el bastón apoyado en los lavamanos y se acercó a paso lento hacia ella, pendiente de no alterarle ni romper el vínculo que hasta ese momento habían hecho.

Entonces la abrazó, arriesgándose a otro rechazo, pero obteniendo algo mucho mejor. Cuddy se aferró a él como una niña que acababa de extraviarse, temblando, besando su pecho por sobre la tela como si él se tratase de un osito al que le querían arrebatar.

-Por qué eres tan problemática, Lisa… -House se lamentó, con un tono un tanto exagero, logrando que Cuddy sonriera aún llena de gotitas en su cara- La vida sería más simple, sin duda…

-No me permitas sacarte de mi vida de nuevo –Cuddy susurró, mirándole a los ojos al fin- Aunque te grite que sí, aunque haga hasta lo imposible por hacerlo. No lo permitas…

-No lo permitiré.

-Hablaré con Matt cuando llegue…

-¿Sí?

-Sí, es injusto para él.

-¿Y Bella?

-No es la primera ni la última niña de padres divorciados…

-Luego de eso, no hay vuelta atrás.

-Esto es lo que no tiene vuelta atrás –Cuddy tomó su nuca y se acercó a besarlo con dulzura, haciéndolos sonreír- Debí entenderlo hace 18 años, seré bruta…

Ambos se largaron a reír y se abrazaron otra vez.

-Deberíamos ir a ver a Joe.

-Sí.

-Y a Dan.

-Dale algo de tiempo.

Cuddy iba a replicar pero entonces Trece entró al baño, se notaba que había corrido bastante porque sudaba.

Los dos la miraron interrogativos.

-Los hemos tratado de localizar, ¿Por qué ninguno contesta el celular?

-Eh… murió la batería –Cuddy se asustó- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada malo, tranquilos –Trece sonrió- Es que Joe despertó.

Los dos se miraron, impactados. A los segundos se habían echado a correr.

-Espera-House detuvo a Cuddy justo en el pasillo de la habitación de su hijo, ésta lo miraba sin entender.-Sólo…-la besó, suavemente, poco a poco aumentando la intensidad-ya…

-¿Y esto?

-Esto es por que…tenemos que enfrentarnos a ellos, a tu maridito y tu hija, tal vez tarde en volver a besarte…

Cuddy sonrió y acarició su mejilla. Se miraron confundidos al escuchar una escandalosa risa al fondo, proveniente de la habitación, ambos se acercaron, quedando al principio a fuera, tan sólo observando como sus hijos charlaban al parecer más que animados.

Habitación Joe

-¡Joseph!-Cuddy corrió hacia la cama-Mi amor…-Dan se quedó mirando a su madre y posteriormente a su padre, éste se coloco a su lado mientras Cuddy daba el obligatorio abrazo y cariño a su hijo recuperado.

-Mamá…estoy bien, pero…me asfixias-Cuddy se separó, acariciando su cara, mirándolo sin creérselo.

-Lo siento-se separó rápidamente-¿Te han revisado?

-Si, Foreman lo hizo mientras Remy iba a avisarte…

-Uh…Remy-dijo detrás suyo House, saludando a Joe mientras éste se ponía rojo por culpa de la burla de su padre-.

-¿Y esta todo bien? ¿Qué te dijo?-Cuddy revisaba igual ella misma las constantes.

-Lisa está todo bien-dijo House desde atrás.

-Uh…Lisa-dijo Joe sonriendo, mientras Dan se reía de ambos. Cuddy se puso roja y House le dio un suave golpe con el bastón en su pie.

-Veo que te has recuperado muy bien enano…-House se sentó en el sillón mientras Dan se sentaba en los pies de la cama-.

-Es un House, la mala hierba nunca muere-comentó Dan, mientras su hermano y su padre asentían.

Dan se movió para acomodarse mejor.

-Dany no molestes a tu hermano.

-Mamá, estoy bien-Joe se quejó- Con Dan…hemos estado hablando y…

-¿Si?-Cuddy se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón de House, mientras éste acariciaba su espalda-.

-¿Matt…?

-Matteo viene de camino con tu hermana, está muy preocupada…-contestó Cuddy, mientras House se mantenía al margen-.

-Bella-Joe sonrió imaginando la escandalera de su hermana, en ocasiones podía llegar a ser muy dramática- tengo ganas de verla…

-Bueno, ¿vais a decir de que hablasteis?-interrumpió House, hastiado.

-¿Te divorciarás?

Cuddy asintió lentamente mientras tomaba la mano de House, necesitaba su apoyo. Ambos eran escrutados detenidamente por sus hijos.

-Ósea…que…esto es serio.

Ambos asintieron de nuevo.

-Ya no solo sexo-dijo Dan riendo-.

-¡Dan! No, somos pareja...-House miró a Cuddy- esto que es…la bendición ¿o qué?

Los gemelos se rieron.

-Si…ok, pero nada de andar besuqueándose delante nuestro.

-Ni Sexo en la cocina…

-Pero Joe-Dan miró a su hermano-si ellos no pueden…yo tampoco podría…

-¡DAN!-Cuddy lo miró seria-.

-¿Y donde viviremos? Por que… ¿viviremos juntos no?

House y Cuddy se miraron, hasta el momento con todo el accidente, el tener que aclarar y demás no se lo habían planteado.

-Mejor…iremos lentamente-House miró a Cuddy y ella asintió, no debían precipitarse, tomarse las cosas con calma era lo mejor pues sus hijos estaban implicados y cómo bien le había dicho él en el baño, ella era muy complicada, no toda la culpa de la anterior ruptura y separación de los gemelos fue de House-

-Papá no tienes 15 años para andar de novios…-sonrió Dan-ah…y cuando digo esto digo también que no se les olvide tomar precauciones…

-¿Cómo?

Joe rió viendo como sus padres estaban completamente perturbados.

-No queremos más hermanos.

-Ni los tendréis-dijo House súper pálido- Además vuestra madre es muy vieja ya-terminó riendo y ganándose un golpe de Cuddy en su hombro-.

Todos se echaron a reír, Joe tosió un tanto agotado. Aquel ambiente tan calido y familiar le agradaba, hacía tiempo que no se sentían así ninguno de ellos.

-Bueno, será mejor que te dejemos descansar…-Cuddy se levantó.-iré a casa a cambiarme, descansar un rato y luego al aeropuerto…

House se levantó despidiéndose también de Joe.

-Yo me quedo… -avisó Dan sin moverse-.

-Le molestarás…-Cuddy no quería que nada le pasara a Joe-.

-Déjale-le dijo House confiando en su hijo.

La endocrina finalmente aceptó, y los tres salieron de la habitación, pues Dan les acompañó hasta la salida para cogerse un café en la cafetería y algo de comer.

Al llegar al Hall casi chocó con la misma chica que había visto en la mañana, esa misteriosa y bonita muchacha que le había dejado con la palabra en la boca. A él. Al mítico y ligón Daniel House.

Se le secó la boca sin saber que decir mientras sus padres le miraban detrás.

-Tú…otra vez.

La chica sonrió.

-¿Eres un pesado, lo sabías?

-Lo sabemos-se inmiscuyó House en la conversación-Nos vemos Dan!

-Hasta luego cariño-Cuddy se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y Dan intentó esquivarlo, completamente avergonzado mientras que para la chica no pasaba inadvertido.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose serios tras la marcha de los padres del adolescente.

-Soy Dan, Dan House.-

-Ya lo he escuchado-contestó devolviéndole el apretón fuerte.

-Au…ahora…es cuando tú me dices que te llamas…

-Kate-sonrió falsamente y le rodeó para ir al ascensor-Kate Littleton-dijo sin dudar.

-¿En que planta estás?

-En la tercera…-dijo mintiéndole de nuevo.

-Te buscaré.-Dan sonrió y emprendió de nuevo el camino a la cafetería-.

Casa Cuddy

-¿De verdad no quieres que te acompañe? –Cuddy negó con media sonrisa asomando en su rostro- Sé que no te agrada dormir sola ni la siesta…

-No voy a dormir, sólo voy a ducharme…a última hora llega el avión de Bell.

-Entonces… ¿te acompaño a la ducha?-House seguía subido a su moto a sabiendas que obtendría una negativa. Cuddy estaba ya en tierra firme, mirándolo con el casco en la mano.

-No, entonces tardaré demasiado…-le dio su casco-.

-Quédatelo, así algún día…

-No voy a ir más en tu moto.

-Entonces cómprate un coche ya, por que el mío quedó siniestro gracias a nuestros bebitos-río House agarrando el casco de Cuddy y poniéndoselo en el brazo para poder conducir cómodamente-.

Cuddy sacó las llaves de su casa, aún sin moverse.

-Te veo… ¿mañana?

-Si, mañana trabajo, se acabaron los días que pedí… mi jefe es un idiota.

-Debes dar gracias a que tu jefe es tu mejor amigo, cielo.

-Si, si, lo que digas, un capullo. –House dio un último vistazo a Cuddy- llámame si las cosas no van bien con el pizzero.

-¿Con quién?

-Con tu aún maridito-dijo molesto, y tras bajarse la visera del casco aceleró calle abajo, dejando allí a Cuddy.

Hospital

Era última hora de la tarde. Dan dejó a Joe durmiendo y salió de la habitación yendo al despacho de House. Entró y se sentó en la silla de su padre, poniendo los pies en la mesa mientras encendía el ordenador.

Jugó con la pelota roja y gris y finalmente se concentró en su tarea, buscar a la misteriosa chica.

Suspiró, aquello iba a ser difícil. Empezó a buscar por su apellido, Littleton…y… ¡Bingo!

Kevin Littleton habitación 201. Aquella chica lo había engañado en cuanto a que estaba en la planta 3.

Salió del despacho y salió a paso ligero al ascensor, entró y apretó el botón 2.

Rápidamente, sabiéndose ese hospital como la palma de su mano, llegó a la habitación 201, abriendo, encontrándose un anciano decrepito, casi muerto y una señora de unos 40 años.

Dan se quedó paralizado.

-Disculpe…mmm Soy…Dan, ¿sabe…dónde puedo encontrar a Kate?

La señora rubia se le quedó mirando.

-Lo siento chico, no conozco ninguna Kate.

-Pero ella…Kate Littleton…viene aquí…

-Te equivocas-sonrió amablemente.

-Gracias-Dan salió de la habitación molesto. Aquella niñata se la había jugado, pues no pararía hasta encontrarla.

-Perdona-la señora salió de la habitación-Creo que sé a quien te refieres…

Dan se giró observándola.

-Kyle Ford… era compañero de diálisis de mi padre. Su hija le acompaña…es más o menos de tu edad.

-Si.

-Morena. De ojos claros.

-Sisi…es ella…

La mujer sonrió.

-Estará en la sala de Diálisis, apunto de terminar…

-Gracias-Dan salió corriendo hasta la sala de diálisis y se asomó con disimulo. Al fondo de todo había un hombre hablando con una enfermera, su tratamiento había terminado.

Seguramente ese era su padre.

Dan se giró y se chocó literalmente con la chica.

-Tú-Dan la empujó molesto-.

-Yo-contestó apartando su brazo, pero Dan siguió empujándola al pasillo, tanto que llegaron al descansillo de las escaleras.- ¿Qué coño haces?

-Hace un rato te he estado buscando por la planta 3… ME HAS MENTIDO. Podría haber recorrido el hospital entero si no fuera por mis contactos…

-¿Tanto te intereso?-enarcó una ceja-además indagar en el archivo del hospital no es tener contactos, es un delito…

Dan le hizo la burla y la agarró de la mano, obligándola a subir las escaleras.

-¿Me estas secuestrando? ¡ME SECUESTRAN!

-Nadie te va a escuchar aquí-sonrió el pequeño de los House y con el pie empujó la puerta de la azotea, cerrándola a su paso-y no te molestes en abrirla.

-ERES IDIOTA. DEBO IRME…MI PADRE ME ESPERA…

-TÚ PADRE NO SE VA A MORIR Y PUEDES LLAMARLE AL CELL.

-¿Si?-la chica lo empujó dándole un golpe en el hombro-¿Y que le digo que estoy con un niñato cómo tú?

-Dile lo que quieras, pequeña mentirosa.-Dan se sentó en el suelo divertido viendo como la chica aporreaba la puerta, sólo él y unos pocos más sabían el truco para abrir la puerta-.

La chica se apoyó en la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, rindiéndose.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-No te llamas Kate… ¿Verdad?

-Que astuto-hizo una mueca y Dan sonrió-Summer.-dijo finalmente-.

-Bonito nombre, ¿puedo llamarte Winter?

-¿Puedo llamarte idiota?

-Ja-ja-.

Se produjo un silencio que para nada era incomodo y la chica se sentó a su lado, resignada. A fin de cuentas, no parecía mal chico, le parecía gracioso y bastante guapo.

-Diálisis ¿eh?-sacó de pronto el tema, Dan. Summer lo miró y asintió.

-¿Tú?

-Coma.-Tragó saliva- El chico del coma.

-¿Quién?

-Mi hermano…pero ya despertó hace un rato.

-¿Y que haces aquí conmigo?-Summer le dio una patada en su pie-ve a estar con él.

-Estaba con él, pero quería reírme de ti.

-Ya lo has conseguido, lárgate y déjame largarme a mi-Dan complacido se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Te volveré a ver-dijo Dan convencido antes de desatrancar la puerta-ya tomaremos algo, guapa.

-No seas creído!-Summer sonrió disimuladamente pasando de largo y bajando las escaleras. Había sido un encuentro corto, pero…divertido, intenso, le había agradado la compañía del chico y hacía tiempo que no conocía a nadie, ni siquiera se acordaba lo que era pasar un rato con sus amigos pues últimamente había faltado bastante a la escuela.

Dan se quedó mirando por donde se había marchado, sonriendo y finalmente bajó para ir a ver de nuevo a su hermano.

Habitación Joe

-Cariño-Cuddy acarició su frente-por fin te despiertas… ¿Y tu hermano?

-Salió…-recordó-hace un rato. ¿Qué hora es?-preguntó dudoso.

-Son casi las 9-Joe se sentó mejor-fui a casa y volví con una sorpresa…

Bella entró corriendo en la habitación, seguida de su padre que iba más calmado.

-Joeeee! –la chica no podía parar de llorar y se afirmó en la cama con cuidado, mientras abrazaba y besaba a su hermano mayor.

-Bella no podía esperar a mañana…-sonrió Cuddy mirando a sus hijos-Bella, hija, ten cuidado!

_-Lo siento, es que…dios Joe, me asustaste._

Dan entró en ese momento en la habitación.

-¿Qué me he perdido?-dijo mirando con algo de asco a Matt.

**Continuará**…

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **I'll be doing my best**, I'll see you soon...


	43. I'll be doing my best

Aloha! Soy Saru...y me ha tocado escribir la primera, y no se por que... xD Maldita Izi! Asquerosaaaaaa! Se esta muriendo de risa, por que si, esta aqui a mi lado, estamos las dos juntas en Barcelona, actualizando. JUNTAS! XDDDDDDDDDD

Y que sepais que ya hemos decidido el final del fic, por fiiiin! Aun asi quedan bastantes capitulos por delante, asi que disfrutad de este tanto como nosotras planeamos el sufrimiento lento y doloroso de cada uno de nuestros personajes. See ya :)

Que nerd Saru... y tus pronombres raros, usen el ustedees! es mas tierno y mas lindo, y el frances diabolico q hablan JAJAJAJAJAJA, maldito catalan :( ayer no pude entender nada en el partido por eso :( y ahora lo del diario en catalan... HABLAD ESPANYOL JODER. (Y encima nos roban la enye) (Y se me pega el catala)

En fin.. he tenido q viajar desde las 1 de la madrugada del sabado para estar aqui y DECIDIR nuestro final, y si, ya esta. No es por asustarles, pero lo decidimos muertas de frio, enojadas porq no encontrabamos redbull, esperando a unos amigos para irnos de fiesta.. asiq siii, mejor asustense. Esta muy mono de cualquier forma :)

A peticio de la Isi escric unes paraules en catala. Estic molt contenta amb aquest fic. I Visca el barsa jajajaja xDDD

* * *

**I'll be doing my best  
[See you soon – Coldplay]**

Cuddy se sentó en la silla del despacho de House, quitándose lentamente los zapatos de tacón que vestía desde que la tarde anterior había ido a su casa a cambiarse, mientras pensaba en todo. Estaba agotada.

House, detrás suyo, mirando por la ventana se giró y se acercó inclinándose para acariciar sus hombros, masajeándola.

-No salió cómo esperabas…

Cuddy negó y se echó hacía atrás en busca de refugio en sus brazos.

-Matt se lo tomó demasiado bien…-dijo en un tono neutro-y Bella demasiado mal.

-Es normal, está en la edad del pavo.

-No, Greg, fue demasiado…

_Flash back_

Bella miró a su madre dolida, acababa de hablar con su padre y más o menos le había explicado la situación.

Cuddy no sabía que decirle. Ambas estaban en el la cocina de casa de la endocrina, mirándose sin decir nada.

_-¿Y ahora qué, mamá?-_fue lo primero que salió_- más viajes…sólo que yo sola._

_-No…no…eso._

_-¿Entonces? No nos volvemos a ver…_

_-¿Por qué no vienes una temporada aquí? Te gusta esto…_

_-No quiero separarme de papá-_dijo con tristeza_-él no está pasándolo bien con esto…no como tú-_le recriminó-_además…mi vida está en Italia, mi colegio, mi familia… mis amigos…Paolo…_

_-¿Quién es Paolo?_

_-Mi novio._

_-Tienes 15 años, Isabella.-_dijo Cuddy seria_-No vas a quedarte allí por un novio…_

_-¿Y tú puedes mudarte y dejarlo todo por uno?_

Cuddy no esperaba que Matt le hubiera contado lo de House, pues ella le había dicho que había algo entre ellos, que aún duraba su amor, que no lo había podido evitar, pero que no había nada definido, no hasta que se divorciaran.

Seguramente se lo contó para hacerle daño.

_-Es diferente…_

_-No, no lo es… yo amo a Paolo._

_-Si…como hace dos meses amabas a Fabrizio, y hace un año te morías por Tiziano, o 6 meses atrás coqueteabas con Thiago… ¿Así de fuerte es tu amor?_

_-Já, tal vez soy una furcia como tú entonces._

Cuddy no se lo pensó si quiera y le soltó una bofetada. No solía actuar así, pero… ya era la segunda vez en su vida que abofeteaba a un hijo suyo. Primero Dan y ahora Bella.

_-No voy a vivir aquí.-_Bella salió con los ojos llorosos y la mano en la mejilla sin esperar una respuesta de su madre_-¡te odio!_

_Fin del flash back_

-Puedo hablar con ella si quieres-susurró House con los labios en su cuello, dándole todo el cariño que necesitaba.

-No, no hagas nada –Se acurrucó más entre sus brazos, mirándole a los ojos con amor- No puedo pretender que lo asimile todo de golpe, ni yo lo hago aún. Démosle tiempo.

-Quizás sea mejor que no me vaya a vivir con ustedes todavía.

-¿Por qué? –La pregunta de Cuddy parecía más súplica, se oía el miedo en su voz.

-Porque con Bella en tu casa…

-No, no. Bella regresará con Matt por el momento, aún tiene que finalizar la escuela y además… por Dios me siento mal incluso de pensarlo…

-¿Además, qué?

-Cuidar a Matt…

_Flashback_

_-¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! _–Matt gritó descontrolado, los dos en una sala vacía del hospital- _¿Qué clase de broma es ésta, Lisa?_

_-¿Crees que bromearía con algo así? _–Cuddy no era capaz de mirarle, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-_16… 16 años de matrimonio y lo abandonas por... –_Puso cara de repulsión- _por el mismo bendito hijo de puta que tanto daño te hizo cuando nos conocimos._

_-Las cosas son diferentes ahora._

_-¿Diferentes? NO ME HAGAS REÍR. Quizás tengas mala memoria, pero yo sí recuerdo todas las noches que lloraste por su culpa._

_-Basta…_

_-Estuviste meses sola en un país en dónde no tenías idea de nada, temiendo conocer a alguien por miedo a que te dañasen otra vez…_

_-¡Matt, por favor!_

_-¡YO te tuve que curar Lisa! ¡Yo tuve que sanar tu corazón para que confiaras en mí, porque estabas tan destruida que ni siquiera me creías cuando te decía que me estaba enamorando de ti!_

_-¡Matteo!_

_-Significa… significa que todo esto ha sido una mentira._

_-No…_

_-16 años viviendo una PUTA mentira –_Golpeó una estantería derramando un montón de medicina.

-_¡No! _–Gritó tan fuerte que Matt se vio en la obligación de mirarle- _¡No te mentí, yo SI te amé! _

_-Mentirosa…_

_-Era cierto cuando te decía que no podía confiar en ti, que me asustaba. Pero cuando lo nuestro comenzó y tú lograste "sanarme", yo sí te amé. Yo no tuve una hija de una mentira Matt, yo no me casé contigo por una mentira, ¡YO SÍ TE AMÉ! –_Cuddy se acercó a Matt y puso su rostro entre sus manos, mirándole muy de cerca- _Cuando me pediste matrimonio… yo no pensé en él, pensaba en ti. Cuando me embaracé de Bella, lo hice por ti, para que lo nuestro creciera. Tú lograste que me olvidara de House por muchos años, y no vivimos una mentira en todos esos momentos felices… _

_-¿Entonces por qué te vas?_

_-Porque… tú me hiciste olvidar a un House que ya no existe, Matt _–El italiano notó como los ojos de su aún esposa brillaban de emoción- _Cuando lo volví a ver gracias a los chicos… supe que no era la persona que me hizo sufrir tanto. Traté de negármelo querido, traté de convencerme que él seguía siendo el mismo pero… pero los días pasaban y cada vez me demostraba que era alguien distinto, ese alguien con quien siempre soñé estar. Además… nosotros tampoco pasábamos nuestro mejor momento, yo hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir lo mismo por ti. _

_-Sé que te dejé de lado mi amor, sé que permití que te alejaras de mí pero si tratamos…_

_-Ya hemos tratado demasiado _–Bajó la mirada y tomó sus manos, acariciándolas como una condolencia- _Y cuando el amor se va…_

_-¡PERO YO TE AMO!_

_-_Pero yo no_… -_Una pequeña lágrima escapó por su rostro y se separó de él varios metros, tomando la manilla de la puerta- _Se lo contaré a Bella y luego… se las arreglarán nuestros abogados._

_Fin del flashback _

-No sé, no creo que dejar a Bella sola con él sea una buena idea –House se mostraba preocupado, más de lo que Cuddy esperaba- Yo puedo esperar, hablar con Bella y…

-Pero yo no quiero esperar –Se acercó a él y lo besó con dulzura, mimándolo con su propia nariz- Luego del accidente de Joe entendí mejor que nunca que nuestras vidas no pueden seguir así. Bella… necesita terminar su escuela, hablaré con la madre de Matt para que vaya y se quede con ellos hasta que la crisis pase. Y cuando la escuela se termine, ella vendrá con nosotros.

House sonrió, pero cuando iba a decir algo entró el equipo de House. Los dos se pararon y les miraron con algo de incomodidad, pero el nefrólogo tomó de su mano para darle confianza y le habló a su equipo con la voz fuerte y segura:

-¿Han acabado de examinar a Joe?

-Sí, está todo bien –Trece dijo con una sonrisa, quizás demasiado exagerada porque Cuddy enarcó la ceja al oírla- Mañana le daremos de alta para que acabe de recuperarse en su casa.

-Para ahorrar comentarios innecesarios, todo el mundo ella es Lisa, la mamá de mis nenitos… sé que la conocen pero sería apropiado, ya saben, presentaciones más formales… -Cuddy sonrió, pero se fijó en Trece en especial- Si no hay más noticias, pueden irse a descansar, follar o lo que se les venga en gana.

-Dra. Hadley, tengo una duda sobre uno de los exámenes, ¿Me la podría aclarar? –Trece miró a House suplicando ayuda, pero éste la miró con cara de "de esta ni yo te salvo"- Adelántate cariño, yo te alcanzo ahora –House sonrió y se fue junto con todos los demás. Trece tomó la carpeta de exámenes y le iba a preguntar cuál era la duda, pero Cuddy se le adelantó- Estás bastante mayor para haberte encamado con mi hijo, ¿No crees?

Trece suspiró. No se iba a salir de ésta tan fácilmente.

Sala de Joe

-Hermana, ¿Y esa cara? –Joe le preguntó a Bella, estaban los tres hermanos a solas al fin- Deberías estar feliz por mí, ¿No?

-Mamá ya me lo dijo, Joey –Bella le dijo a su hermano, mirándole con triste- Así que pueden dejar de pretender que no saben nada.

Dan y Joe se miraron, complicados.

-Pensamos que mamá esperaría un poco más, a decir verdad –Dan se explicó con la italiana- Lo siento, enserio…

-No lo digas como si de verdad lo sintieran –Se cruzó de brazos- Ustedes sólo ganan con todo esto.

-Hey, a ver despacio por las piedras… -El menor de los gemelos le dijo- Nosotros tampoco queremos esto, pero es su decisión y ya la aceptamos.

-¿Por qué no lo habrían de querer? ¿Qué niños no desean ver a sus padres juntos?

-No hables como si lo hubiéramos planeado –Joe ahora intervino- Nosotros estamos bastante confundidos con esta situación, y ya estamos bastante grandecitos como para que esa bobada de los padres reconciliados nos importe.

-Además, nosotros no les recordamos juntos, todo esto es nuevo y peligroso para nosotros, no estamos felices.

-¿O sea que les entristece que mamá y House vivan con ustedes, como la familia feliz?

-No, por supuesto que no nos entristece, te decimos que estamos tan confundidos como tú –El mayor de los gemelos intentaba ser comprensivo con su hermana.

-Y no entiendo qué es esto de agarrarla como si fuese nuestra culpa todo lo que está pasando –Dan se enojo también- ¿Qué crees, que hicimos algún jueguito tonto para juntarlos? Pues te digo que no hicimos nada, se juntaron solitos y sin ayuda.

Casa Cuddy

Bella se había marchado al hotel con su padre, no estaba de humor para soportar a su madre, mientras que Cuddy había llevado los chicos a su casa, esa noche ambos se quedarían a dormir con ella.

-Joe puedes ir a mi cama para que estés más cómodo-dijo la endocrina entrando detrás de ellos-.

-¿Y yo? ¿A la caseta del perro?

-Tu también mi chico-dijo Cuddy abrazándolo por detrás con cuidado de su brazo-.

-Aiii suelta, sólo bromeaba.

-No, no bromeabas-interrumpió Joe-eres un quejica.

Los tres fueron a la habitación de sus padres y se tumbaron cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién debe ser a estas horas?

-Yo sé quien puede ser-sonrió Cuddy contenta, descalza bajando de la cama y yendo a la puerta, dejando a los chicos viendo la TV allí.

Cuddy abrió la puerta y se encontró con House más cerca de lo que debía.

-Hola-Cuddy se mordió el labio-.

-Hola-House se inclinó y tras mirar detrás de ella que no había nadie, la besó en los labios, deleitándose.

Cuddy apoyó sus manos en su cintura, pegándose más a su pareja.

-Tranquilo, Bella está con su padre…-dijo al separarse-ven, estamos en la habitación.

Cuddy volvió a la habitación y se tumbó en un lado. House dejó el casco, su cazadora y el bastón sobre la mesa del salón y con una bolsita de gominotas y una copia de DVD fue a la habitación.

-Hola gandules.

-Hola viejo-contestaron ambos a la vez-¿que traes ahí?

-Un par de cosas-House se acomodo al lado de Cuddy-os tenemos una sorpresita que nunca os hemos enseñado.

-¿Qué?

-Vuestra madre me mandó hacer una copia a DVD por que la teníamos en VHS…

-Si-Cuddy se apoyó mejor en el pecho de House-pero no queremos que os enfadéis, eso sólo es la parte buena…

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Dan saltando como un niño-y un momento-Dan pasó con cuidado por encima de Joe y su madre, y se colocó en medio de su padre y su madre-no quiero nada de toqueteos…

-Toma-House le dio la copia a Dan para que la pusiera en el dvd, y aprovecho para acariciar los muslos de Cuddy.

Su hijo pequeño se giró observándoles.

-Las manos fuera del cobertor.-fulminó con la mirada, sorprendentemente a su padre, y tras darle al play, volvió a acomodarse entre ellos, completamente anonadado por la imagen que salía en la pantalla.

Todos se tumbaron mejor en la cama, comiendo chucherías.

-Eso es…-Joe sonrió bobamente al verse a él de unos 5 meses tumbado en la alfombra junto a su padre.

-Si, eres tú…-House sonrió también-una bolita…

-y ese…tú-dijo Cuddy mientras veían como ella misma, más joven, dejaba la cámara, para ir al lado de House con Dan en brazos.

-Era un enclenque…-musitó Dan, pegándose más al cuerpo de su madre, inconscientemente.

-Eras un encanto-de repente el Dan bebé se puso a llorar.

-Ahí lo tienes, el encanto que era…

Cuddy lo meció con todo el amor de madre. Mientras el Dan adolescente miraba a su madre a su lado, y le sonrió.

La imagen de la pantalla se fundió a negro y volvió de nuevo, en otra escena: House estaba cambiando el pañal a Joe con cara de asco.

-No olía especialmente bien.

-¿Tú cagas flores?-preguntó Joe a su padre lo que hizo reír a todos.

-Tío, tenías un pene muy pequeño…

House rió.

-Dany, tu no naciste con eso entre las piernas precisamente-acotó su padre.

-Ni con ese piercing-añadió su madre.

-Ya no lo llevo-Dan volvió a enfocarse en la pantalla-Oh mira…se te encoge…menos mal que no te hicieron judío nene.

Joe estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza viendo el video.

-Hacía frío-se excusó-¿a que si?

-La verdad…no debéis quejaros, os he dejado una buena herencia…-House rió-¿verdad Cuddy?

-UHHH!-ambos gemelos cerraron los ojos y se taparon los oídos.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de vuestros miembros? Gracias-Cuddy avanzó el video-.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados viendo la siguiente escena: House al lado de Cuddy grababan como los chicos comenzaban a gatear a la vez.

_Dan gateaba más rápido que Joe, mientras soltaba su pierna para entorpecer el paso de su gemelo._

_-Venga Dany ven con papá…vamos campeón…_

_Dan sólo seguía la lucecita de la cámara, mientras Cuddy alentaba a su gemelo._

_-VENGA JOEY….¡VAMOS MI AMOR…!_

_La cámara se movió un poco, enfocaron a ambos, cada uno llevaba una camisetita de diferente color, Dan una roja con el número 3 y Joe una azul con el número 6._

-¿En serio? ¿Hacíais carreras por el pasillo con nosotros?

-Si-House sonrió mirando a Cuddy-y apostábamos.

Los gemelos no pudieron evitar reír.

-Si, gracias a ti cariño, tú padre lavaba los platos casi siempre.

-¡Avanza!-Dan cogió el mando a distancia y avanzó un poco más. La siguiente escena era House quien grababa.

_House entró a la habitación viendo como en una cuna Dan dormitaba a pierna suelta, sólo con el pañal sin parar de moverse. Ni durmiendo paraba._

_House giró y enfocó a su mujer, amamantando a Joe sentada en una mecedora, apenas con una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón de deporte de él._

-¡oh dios! ¡Estabas enorme!-soltó Dan-.

-Si mamá, la verdad que estabas bastante gorda…

-LOS PECHOS TE IBAN A EXPLOTAR.

-¡Eso era lo mejor!-se unió House-pero estaba preciosa…

-¡Estas ciego!-contestó Dan-.

-Idiota, vosotros hicisteis eso…-miró a Cuddy, que miraba el video y a ellos embelesada.

_-Aquí podemos observar como el pequeño león es amamantado por…-House imitaba la voz de los documentales-…_

_-¡House!-exclamó Cuddy entre susurros, ya que Joe estaba amamantando medio dormido, por fin.-_

_-Tras eso…es la hora de que el león y la leona…copulen y… luego…_

_-¡GREG!-volvió a exclamar Cuddy riendo-venga…apaga la cámara._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Te he excitado y vamos a hacerlo?_

-¡PAPÁ!-exclamaron ambos gemelos mirándolo-¡MUTE! Por favor.

Cuddy y House rieron tranquilamente, acariciando sus brazos por encima del cuerpo de Dan y éste les separó las manos de nuevo.

_-No… no vamos a hacerlo… apaga…no tienes por que grabar esto…_

_-Pero es bonito, es la naturaleza…seguro que luego me agradeces…-House se auto enfocó- de una forma muy pervertida._

_-Nadie tiene que ver lo gorda que estoy…mis senos apunto de explotar….y como me duelen._

_House apretó un seno de la endocrina cuando esta dejó a Joe en la cuna de al lado de su gemelo y Cuddy soltó un gemido entre de dolor y placer._

-¡Eras horrible!

-Lo sigues siendo-confesó Joe, mirando a su madre y les quitó el mando a distancia, apagando la TV-creo que necesito dormir

-Ya… ¿Y qué esperas para salir de la cama? –House preguntó, notando que su gemelo mayor se acomodaba más en la cama conyugal.

-Hey, hey… yo soy el enfermo y pido la cama grande –Joe se defendió- Así siempre han sido las reglas, así que ya te puedes hacer a la idea de dormirte en mi cama esta noche.

-¿Y tú qué te has creído? Es MI cama y yo duermo aquí.

-Chicos, por favor no peleen –Cuddy rió.

-Eres prácticamente un allegado viejo, yo tengo más antigüedad que tú en este lugar.

-¿Más antigüedad? Nosotros follábamos en esta linda habitación mucho antes de que ustedes y pensaran en venir a nacer y a cagar a esta vida.

-IUG –Dan y Joe dijeron a la vez.

-Greg, ¿Por qué no duermes en la otra habitación por hoy?

-¿Y darle en el gusto a este italiano presumido? De ninguna manera.

-Te apoyo –Dan dijo- Porque si Joe duerme aquí, lógicamente yo también y seríamos muchos en…

-Despacio, ¿Y tú por qué te subes al tren? –Joe rebatió- ¿Despertaste de un coma hace poco o qué?

-¿Porque somos gemelos y punto?

-No, ¡Mamá, que Dan no duerma aquí!

-Ninguno de los TRES cabrones va a dormir aquí, ya me han llenado –Cuddy les gritó, cruzada de brazos- Así que se pueden ir de MI habitación cuando quieran.

-NO –Los tres hombres respondieron a la vez.

-Pos no sé, pero aquí ni loco cabemos los cuatro para dormir y alguien deberá salir, porque de ninguna manera me los aguanto toda la noche… ¿ENTENDIDO?

A la mañana siguiente

-Mierda…

Cuddy se cayó de la cama al intentar apagar el despertador. Tenía pronunciadas ojeras, el cabello revuelto y se masajeaba el cuello, evidenciando lo poco y nada que había logrado dormir. En la cama, House, Joe y Dan dormían acaparando todo el espacio y dejándola a ella en el borde.

-¡Levantaos los tres idiotas, YA! –Gritó furiosa, abriendo las cortinas muy temprano por la mañana- ¡Vamos, que no quiero verles por el resto del día!

-Callad a la bruja –House murmuró aún medio dormido- Quemadla en la hoguera, que es la única manera de acabar con ella…

Un gran balde lleno de agua fría fue lo siguiente que se pudo sentir. Los tres House levantándose aturdidos, gritando uno que otro improperio y mirándose confundidos, mientras una risa maléfica de Cuddy se podía sentir.

-¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA? –Los House pronunciaron a la vez.

-¡He dormido pésimo y ha sido por vuestra culpa, así que os levantáis a la hora que YO quiero y se acabó!

-Yo digo venganza –Dan dijo, mirando a su padre y a su hermano.

-¡Agarradla de los brazos chicos, que es rápida! –Los gemelos salieron como bala detrás de Cuddy, que había comenzado a correr por toda la casa en cuanto House había comenzado a pronunciar la primera palabra.

-¡Los mal paridos, que esto no se le hace a la madre que les dio la vida! –Cuddy gritaba mientras corría, pero en el salón fue acorralada por los gemelos- ¡Ya, vale, me rindo, perdón por mojarlos!

-No es suficiente Cuddy –House le dijo al llegar al salón también, con cara de mafioso- Chicos, traedla a la cocina.

-No se atreverán los muy… ¡HEEEY, SUÉLTENME! ¡YO LOS PUEDO CASTIGAR TAMBIÉN! –Con Dan tomándole los brazos y Joe las piernas, la llevaron hasta la cocina, donde House les esperaba con dos botellas de crema batida en la mano- Oh por Dios…

House comenzó a tirarle la crema batida como si se tratase de un arma, y Cuddy se movía como si fuese una cuestión de sádica tortura. Pero entonces el timbre sonó, dándole una milésima de segundo a Cuddy para huir hasta la puerta principal. Los gemelos tomaron la crema batida y salieron tras ella, pero todo se paró al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su hermana menor ahí.

Absolutamente todo se paró, hasta las risas.

-Pensé que… llegaríais más tarde –Cuddy no tenía cara para mirarlos. Ellos probablemente teniendo los peores días de su vida y ella llena de crema batida jugando con sus hijos y su nuevo novio como si no existiese problema alguno.

-¿Por qué tienes crema batida? –Bella le miró enojada, resentida- Da igual, veníamos a avisarte que me devuelvo a Italia con papá.

-Bella, eso es algo que aún debo discutir con tu papá –Intentaba ser comprensiva, pero el tono de su hija le estaba molestando- Pasa, que prepararé el desayuno.

-Se nota que se lo estaban pasando bastante bien antes que llegáramos.

-Isabella, por favor no lo hagas más difícil –Miró a Matt, que evitaba mirarle, muy callado- Matteo, pensé que habíamos quedado en discutirlo por la tarde.

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿Podrías ayudarme con tu hija?

-_Bella, mi amor – _Matt le habló con dulzura a la italiana- _Quédate con tu mamá, en unas horas vendré de nuevo por ti. _

_-¡Pero papá! Yo no quiero quedarme aquí, te lo suplico. _

_-_Vete con tu papá –Cuddy tuvo que acceder- pero luego hablaremos seriamente nosotras dos.

Bella y Matt se fueron sin despedir y prácticamente sin mirarles. Tras cerrar la puerta, Cuddy dio un largo suspiró y agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose superada por la situación.

Dan se acercó a ella y le untó un poco de crema en la nariz, sonriéndole como un niño inocente y feliz.

-Ya no te pongas así, se le pasará. Te lo dice un experto en odiarte.

-Ven aquí –Cuddy y Dan se dieron un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo, en donde la endocrina aprovechó para derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas- ¿Por qué os habéis resultado tan difíciles?

-Porque no seríamos tus hijos, DAAAH.

Los gemelos se largaron a reír mientras Cuddy sonreía y miraba a House, con quién compartía una mirada de comprensión.

Las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, pero al menos iban por buen camino.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Quedan 17 capitulos para el final.


	44. You gave my life direction

Hola gente! Sólo decirles, gracias por los coments. Hubo uno...el de Bella que descubre que Edward es Voldemort o algo así? nos mató de la risa. jajajaja.

Ah y también decirles que...nos duele la manita de escribir el último capítulo. Empezamos a escribirlo en Barcelona las dos juntas, en un cuaderno por que no teniamos laptop a mano ;)

Disfruten el capítulo.

Saru.

* * *

**You gave my life direction  
[Hey, soul sister – The Train]**

Cuddy se levantó esa mañana de primavera, soleada y calida, con una actitud adversa a eso. Llevaba tres semanas sin ver a su hija, apenas hablaban por teléfono y las cosas con Matteo aún no se habían aclarado. Además de eso, con House apenas habían cenado juntos y con los chicos, sin ninguna intimidad, un par de veces en ese tiempo, al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo.

No obstante, ese día, Lisa Cuddy tenía un objetivo: Poder tener algo de intimidad con el padre de sus hijos.

Tras ducharse y vestirse con unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta con escote, Cuddy fue a la cocina a por el desayuno encontrándose una nota de sus hijos en la nevera:

"Hoy cenamos con papá en el hospital. Nos vemos. J&D. House."

Cuddy se encogió de hombros y tiró la nota a la basura. El día anterior, los chicos habían dormido en su casa y House en la suya…hacía tres días que no dormían juntos y ya lo echaba de menos, pero estaba demasiado ocupado…

La endocrina encendió su cell y marcó el número de House.

-¿Sex symbol al habla?-dijo House al otro lado, jugando con el rotulador de la pizarra blanca.

-Greg.

-Hola, ¿como estás?

-Aburrida.

-Me imagino, sin nada que hacer…te puedo decir donde tengo el porno guardado en tu casa…

-No hay porno aquí.

-De hecho si, en el segundo cajón, en la habitación de los chicos…

-¡GREG!-Cuddy se movía por la cocina-

-No es mío, es de Dan…

La mujer bufó.

-¿Qué haces?

-En medio de un diferencial, estamos con el manos libres.

Cuddy se quedó callada de repente, algo más cohibida.

-¿Sigues ahí, Lisa?

-Oye tengo que dejarte…voy a recoger todo y trataré de llamar a Bella… ¿te veo a la hora de comer?

-No sé si podré…pero

-Si, me paso por el hospital, tenemos que hablar-Cuddy colgó directamente sin esperar respuesta-.

Horas después…

-¡¿Que demonios te ocurre?

Cuddy entró al despacho de su novio casi gritando esa frase. House se quedó parado, dejando las gafas de lectura en la mesa y mirándola sin comprender, mientras Foreman y Trece que estaban en la sala del diferencial aprovecharon para marcharse y dejarlos a solas.

-¿Qué?

Cuddy avanzó y se sentó delante de él.

-Te dije que pasaría al hospital, te he enviado dos sms y te he llamado a tu maldito busca… me has tenido esperándote 2 horas en la cafetería, muerta de hambre.

-Estoy ocupado-se excusó el nefrólogo-te lo dije, además-miró su cell-sin batería.-lo tiró sobre la mesa-.

-House…-el tono que utilizó Cuddy no le gustó nada al medico, que rápidamente clavó sus ojos en ella-llevas más de una semana extraño… apenas nos hemos visto, y si has dormido conmigo…ha sido solo para eso, dormir.

-Estoy cansado.

-Ya…

-Además es imposible concentrarse con dos idiotas gritando en la habitación de al lado, aún si consigo dormir dale gracias…

-Están estudiando hasta tarde.

-Y haciendo el idiota, Lisa, que yo también he tenido 16 años… aún me sorprende q ue no hagan onanismo colectivo…

-No seas cerdo-dijo Cuddy con cara de asco-que son hermanos…

-Ya…lo que sea.-House se rascó la frente-no logro salir de este caso…estamos estancados y se nos acaba el tiempo.

Cuddy cogió el historial.

-Si te ayudo…

House la miró sin comprender.

-Greg… llevamos oficialmente como pareja…1 solo mes, y ya estamos así…yo me he arriesgado, he dejado mi familia por ti…y te necesito tanto como tú a mi.

House tragó saliva con esfuerzo.

-Necesito tu cariño, tu atención…aunque sea unas pocas horas, en casa me estoy volviendo loca…

-Si solo pudiera…descubrir que tiene, por lo menos hacerle otras pruebas.

Cuddy miró el historial detenidamente, ambos estaban en silencio mientras ella leía buscando una mínima solución.

-Cariño…debes estar cansado o preocupado por algo que no sé-Cuddy acarició su mano-pero… ¿has probado con una biopsia pleural?

House se quedó mirando un punto fijo y luego se levantó, se acercó a Cuddy y tras darle un beso en los labios, se fue por la puerta.

Cuddy sonrió mirando la mesa. Tras unos pasos en el pasillo, House regresó hasta la puerta.

-Los chicos tienen ensayo de no se que hoy-dijo House- espérame en casa, en dos horas estoy ahí.

Local

-¿Alguien quiere algo?-pregunto Joe-Iré a comprar bebidas.

-¡VODKAAAAAA!-gritó Dan sentado en un sofá, viejo y roído, con su guitarra encima, trasteando, mientras Scott y Kevin, dos amigos jugaban a cartas a su lado.

-Algo sin alcohol-dijo Joe, a pesar que sabía que su hermano desde el accidente apenas había bebido.

-Coke.-contestaron todos a la vez.

Calle

Joe salió del Burguer con los maxi refrescos, distraído con su iPod mientras escuchaba algo de RadioHead. Caminó distraídamente hasta que chocó con una chica morena de ojos claros, y ésta le empezó a gritar.

Se quitó un auricular y se la quedó mirando extrañado.

-¿Qué haces así vestido?

Joe hizo un gesto y luego se encogió de hombros. No conocía de nada a esa chica.

-¿Qué pasa, hoy ni me dices nada…?

-Es que yo…

-¡Es que yo…es que yo…blah blah blah, eres un idiota!

Joe abrió los ojos. A Saber que le había hecho Dan a esa chica.

-Pero, que yo…chica…no soy…

-¡Dijiste que nos volveríamos a ver…y no te he vuelto a ver por el hospital!

-En serio…te confundes.

-No, eres tú, tú eres el idiota que me secuestro hasta la azotea del hospital.

-¿EN SERIO HIZO ESO DAN?

Summer lo miró confundida. Joe aprovechó y sacó su ID de la cartera que llevaba en su bolsillo.

-Yo soy Joe.

Summer se llevó una mano a la boca y estaba completamente roja.

-Sois iguales.

-Somos gemelos…-dijo Joe divertido-¿Qué esperabas?

-No sé…yo…lo siento-dijo sintiéndose idiota-tu hermano es un imbécil.

-Lo sé…tú eres la chica del hospital-dijo recordando todo lo que le dijo Dan cuando estaba en coma y que jamás había comentado.

-Y tú el chico en coma-Joe asintió-.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Te gustaría venir a nuestro local? Estamos tocando allí…riendo ya sabes…lo típico…es aquí al lado donde los almacenes abandonados.

Summer se mordió el labio, en ese momento Joe entendió por que Dan estaba atontado con esa chica. Era muy bonita y a la vez muy del estilo de Dan.

-Hay más chicas si es lo que te preocupa…

-Es que…tengo que ir con mi padre…

-Vaya-Joe suspiró-pues…supongo que como dijo Dan, nos veremos por allí, mi padre trabaja allí.

Summer asintió y sonrió. Joe se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-¡Joe, espera!

Local

Joe empujó como pudo la puerta de metal del local y entró. La música estaba bastante alta, había bastante humo de los cigarrillos que algunos fumaban a un lado, sentado en pufs bastantes viejos.

Se acercó hasta dónde estaban Dan, Scott, Kevin y dejó su bolsa en el suelo.

-Scott, coke diet-dijo dándole el vaso de plástico con la cañita del burguer- Kev, la tuya-se la dio-y esta para ti, Dan.

Dan la cogió sin prestarle atención y le dio un buen sorbo por la cañita mientras Joe hacía lo propio con la suya, mirándolo divertido.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me vas a decir que soy el mejor hermano del mundo.

-¿Por traerme una coke? Vas listo.

Joe señaló el vaso. Dan le miró sin comprender mirando el vaso. Joe le dio la vuelta y Dan pudo leer "Summer" y el número de teléfono de la chica.

-Ah…ya…-dijo Dan intentando disimular la alegría- Summer…no me suena.

-Si te suena. Morena, ojos claros, uñas negras…

-Ah si, la pesada del hospital…si…la llamaré para gastarle alguna bromita.

-Ten cuidado no te la gaste ella a ti-dijo Joe sentándose a su lado-al parecer es muy de tu estilo…

-Si…es rarita…es…una mujer que quieres-Joe rodó los ojos, mientras todos bebían-¿Bueno nenitas, cuando seguimos tocando?

-Cuando quieras, idiota, te aseguro que te puedo humillar en cuanto a solos de guitarra.

-Habrá que verlo-dijo Dan súper picado.

Casa de Cuddy

-_Bella, no quiero que me hables así… ¡Porque soy tu madre, por Dios! Ya basta, no estoy de acuerdo y así me valga una feroz pelea con tu padre no irás… ¡SE ACABÓ LA DISCUSIÓN! … ¿Bella? ¡ISABELLA! _

House cerró la puerta tras sí al entrar a su habitación y oír la conversación –discusión- que mantenía Cuddy con su hija.

La endocrina cortó el teléfono furiosa y luego de un largo suspiró, se encaramó con sus delgadas piernas a todo el cuerpo de House y se acomodó en su pecho, haciéndole pequeñas caricias con su propia nariz.

House, sonriendo y relajándose en la cama de su novia, la abrazó con ternura y le besó cálidamente la frente mientras le decía:

-¿Siguen los problemas, eh?

-Y empeoran, ya no sé qué hacer. Hay tantas veces en que me gustaría amarrarla al avión con cadenas y traérmela aquí, pero sé que será peor.

-Es una adolescente, luego de un tiempo entenderá que lo haces por su bien y se acostumbrará a vivir aquí.

-Pero… pero es que ella tiene razón, cariño -Le miró a los ojos, afligida- Soy yo la que cambió las reglas del juego, la que destruyó a su familia… yo dejé a su padre por ti, no fue él.

-Oh, como si Matt nunca hubiese tenido una amante o algo.

-Eh… ¿no?

-¿Bromeas?

-O sea, no hasta donde yo tengo entendido.

-¿Significa que cuando lo engañabas con el otro tipo, era sencillamente de cachonda y ya?

-¿Creíste que lo hice por despecho o algo así?

-Claro, esto me deja mucho que pensar…

-Ya, no seas idiota –Le besó por varios segundos- Pero es cierto, he sido una madre terrible, tiene razón al querer quedarse con su papá.

-Sí, por supuesto, que se quedé con el padre alcohólico, deprimido y despechado. MUY seguro.

-Dale crédito, Matt ama a su hija y jamás haría algo que pudiera dañarla.

-Lisa, saca a tu hija de ahí antes que te arrepientas.

-Dejemos las cosas fluir, que sólo queda un mes para acabar las clases.

-Y las vacaciones…

-Por favor… sólo quiero dormir un ratito, ¿Podemos? No quiero pensar en el asunto por hoy.

-Vale, luego del sexo lo volvemos a discutir.

-Genial, porque ambas cosas tendrán que esperar.

Ambos rieron, y agotados, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente, preparatoria Trenton

Joe salió de la oficina de la directora con un sobre en sus manos, siendo interceptado por Dan. Su gemelo le había seguido hasta ahí, ya que Joe no quería contarle qué estaba sucediendo.

Ya juntos en el pasillo, Dan volvió a insistir:

-Vamooooos bro, ¿Qué está pasando? Detesto todo este misterio.

-Nada, ya piérdete.

-¿No se supone que los hermanos de óvulo no se ocultan cosas?

-Bien, cuéntame qué sucede entre tú y Summer y yo te cuento qué tengo en el sobre.

-Una chica de otra escuela que me tiré hace días, ¿Feliz?

-Mentiroso. No te contaré nada.

-¡Oh, Joeeeey!

-Ya, que te comportas como un niño.

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir? ¡Siempre nos contamos todo!

-Porque es algo privado.

-Joeeeeeeeeee.

-¡UUUY, VALE! –Joe se detuvo y le mostró la carta al interior del sobre- Fui aceptado en Yale en la escuela de medicina, la directora me lo acaba de mostrar.

-¿QUÉ? –Dan se sorprendió- ¡BRO, ESO ES GENIAL! Yale… hombre, sí que te pasas, ¿Y cómo lo has hecho? Digo, apenas y tienes las notas de este año.

-Vieron las de Italia y bueno… mi escuela allá era bastante reconocida también, mi ex director habló con los de la universidad y… ya está.

-¡Vaya, está súper genial!

-Sí…

-¿No estás feliz? Porque Yale, hombre, es YALE.

-¡Que sí lo sé!

-¿Entonces?

-Es que… vaya, nos costó tanto por fin estar todos juntos, no puedo creer que ahora me tenga que mudar a Connecticut solo… ¡No sé qué pensar!

-Piensa que en Yale te aseguras la vida, y que nos puedes visitar los findes.

-Aún así Dan, no sé cómo lo tome mamá.

-El gran susto se lo llevó cuando le dijiste que te quedabas en América, seguro que esto lo supera mejor.

-No quiero que le cuentes nada, que estoy esperando el mejor momento.

-¿Mejor momento? Bro, terminamos clases en menos de un mes, y esa mujer necesita todo el tiempo del mundo para digerir que su nene se irá de su lado para irse a tirar a las buenorras tías ricas de Connecticut.

-Lo sé, pero es que con todo el lío de Bella…

-Hombre, luego del shock que pase, te armará una fiesta de tres días ¡Su bebé a Yale! Vamos, hay que contarle cuanto antes, ¡Si yo estoy más feliz que tú!

-Claro, porque no eres tú el que se muda.

-Las ventajas de ser una mierda en los estudios. Ninguna universidad me quiere, así que no me preocupo.

-Eso no te lo creo.

-¿Qué soy una mierda en los estudios? Ni hace falta, mis notas lo dicen todo.

-Me refiero… a que no te preocupes. Te vi hablando con papá hace días, no te quise preguntar pero ya que está el tema…

-Ni lo menciones, que no quiero saber nada hasta que me llamen.

-¿Qué tramas?

-No sé… unos tíos de la Juilliard fueron a vernos al concierto de la escuela la otra vez…

-Espera, despacio, ¿¡Juilliard! ¿La escuela de NY?

-Ya, pero no te emociones que aún no es nada seguro.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Bueno, uno de estos tipos se me acercó hace días, comenzamos a hablar. Me dijo que con mis notas no llegaría a entrar, pero que podríamos hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Mafia?

-No estamos en Italia, idiota –Rieron- No, dijo que podría hacer una prueba…si les gustaba, y si aprobaba, el año siguiente estaba adentro. Además, les gustó como me expreso artísticamente y la universidad está en plan de potenciar todo tipo de arte…

-Pero si dibujas como el culo…

-Sí, blablablabla… el punto es que como les gusta como toco, podrían hasta darme una beca si no me llega la nota o lo que sea y así no dependo tanto de los viejos.

-Es genial… ¿Y en qué planeas centrarte?

-Danza si te parece, claro que música pero no sé qué. Quizás para ser profesor o algo que la escuela me recomiende, es bastante más de lo que esperaba tener de cualquier forma.

-¡Mamá estará más que feliz!

-Ya, pero aún no me confirman así que basta de mí, ¡Hombre, que has quedado en Yale!

-Sí… ¡Quedé en Yale!

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron y saltaron ya en el patio de la escuela.

Estaban en la mitad de su íntima y peculiar celebración –saltando y bailando al ritmo de Hanna Montana- cuando la llegada de cierta chica les hizo parar.

-Hey… Summer –Dan la saludó con timidez, notando como su hermano sonreía demasiado, obviamente a punto de burlarse de él.

-Hola… al fin los veo juntos, ¡Es que son iguales, chicos!

-Gracias, y hola –Joe le saludó dándole dos besos en la mejilla, sorprendiendo a la chica- Lo siento, me críe en Italia y…

-Descuida, ¿Joe, verdad?

-Sí.

-Eres lindo, deberías enseñarle a vestirse a tu hermano.

-Ya, si nos disculpas bro –Dan la tomó del brazo y la jaló bastante lejos de Joe, en una esquina del patio- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque no me has llamado y quería saber qué clase de don Juan de segunda eres.

-De haber sabido que eras una loca acosadora, ni te hubiera prestado atención –Dan intentó irse, haciéndose el indiferente, pero Summer le paró en seco.

-Oye no he terminado de hablar.

-Yo sí.

-Cuando acabe, entonces ya no te molestaré –Summer dijo con seguridad, pero había un deje de miedo en su voz.

-Vale, te escucho.

-¿Siempre haces esto?

-¿Qué?

-Fingir que alguien te importa y luego… simplemente huir.

-No he huido.

-¿Ah, no? Secuestrar a alguien hasta la azotea sólo para que te preste algo de atención, y cuando ése alguien se atreve a darte su número de teléfono… ¿No haces nada? Eso me parece huir.

-He estado… ocupado.

-Ahora no estás ocupado.

-¡Estoy en la escuela!

-Horario de salida.

-Ya, no me jodas –Dan una vez más intentó irse, pero el tono fuerte y seguro de la chica le hizo detenerse.

-No te atrevas a buscarme al hospital House, que tus bolas lo lamentarán. Hablo enserio, no te me acerques o no respondo.

-¿Y si lo hago, qué?

Por toda respuesta, Summer le plantó una sonora cachetada en toda la mejilla derecha a Dan, dejándole en shock, como a todos los que miraban a distancia la escena.

Sin esperar más, Summer salió a paso rápido de ahí. Dan, sobándose la mejilla, muy dolido le gritó:

-¡Descuida, que NI MUERTO me acerco a más de cien millas de una LOCA como tú, así que no sueñes! –La chica pareció no inmutarse, porque no detuvo su andar. Dan corrió e intentó alcanzarla, pero la chica era rápida y no quería quedar mal- ¡Me he tirado y me voy a tirar a tías diez mil veces mejor que tú, estirada! –Nada. Summer no paró y al rato se había perdido de vista. Dan se volteó a ver a Joe, que de lo sorprendido no articulaba risa alguna. El menor de los gemelos pateó un árbol y salió en cualquier dirección. Su hermano salió tras él.

Continuará...

* * *

el nombre del siguuiente es The world is waiting for you...

el nombre del siguuiente es The world is waiting for you


	45. The world is waiting for you

**The world is waiting for you  
[Let there be love – Oasis]**

Cuddy se miró en el espejo. Usaba un vestido negro apretado a la cintura, muy sencillo, que le llegaba tres dedos arriba de la rodilla. Su cabello estaba liso y amarrado con una traba dando la forma de una coleta de caballo más elegante. Se ponía los preciosos aretes que House le había regalado para navidad cuando éste apareció atrás de ella, vestido también formal.

-Tengo algo para ti –El nefrólogo le dijo.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué?

-Cierra los ojos y mantén tus brazos abajo –Cuddy lo hizo. House aprovechó el momento para sacar un collar de oro de una caja extremadamente elegante y se lo colgó en el cuello- Ya, ábrelos.

-Greg… -La endocrina rió, pero al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con semejante joya, quedó sencillamente boquiabierta- Por Dios, mi amor…

-Sí, aprécialo porque me costó un dineral –House bromeó.

-Te creo –Volvió a reír y lo besó con ternura, fijándose en su traje: camisa blanca y corbata azul, demasiado normal, más de lo que ella esperaba de su novio- Me gusta, te queda bien la corbata.

-Sí, bueno… -Cuddy agarró la corbata con fuerza y lo acercó a ella con la mirada divertida.

-Lo mejor será sacártela.

-Podemos hacer un preliminar ahora si quieres –House agarró su trasero.

-¿Y arreglarme otra vez? Olvídalo, podemos esperar.

-Qué romántica.

House tomó un echarpe gris colgado en la silla del neceser de Cuddy y lo puso alrededor de los brazos de su mujer.

-¿Lista, Sra. House?

-¿Sra. House? Ni en tus mejores sueños.

-¿No te suena bien a ti? A mí me encanta.

-Apuesto que a Kelly le encantaría ser tu Sra. House. A mí me gusta mi Sra. Cuddy.

-Touché.

Ambos sonrieron y salieron de la habitación.

Hoy, en un par de horas, sus hijos al fin se graduarían de la escuela y emprenderían nuevos rumbos. Ambos le hacían sentir increíblemente orgullosa, de distinta manera.

Joe, bueno, Joe siempre hacía sentir a Cuddy orgullosa en cuanto estudios se trataba. Cuando le contó sobre Yale, en un comienzo casi cae en pánico, pero luego del trance inicial, saltó de felicidad al darse cuenta que su amado hijo iría a estudiar medicina a nada menos que la mejor universidad del país, algo que ni ella misma logró cuando estudiaba. Que se mudase a NY sería difícil, pero lo valía y le apoyaría en todo, como siempre.

Y Dan… bueno, no estudiaría medicina, ni leyes ni esas cosas que los padres quieren para sus hijos, pero al menos hará algo que le hace feliz. Eso de la música… lindo pasatiempo, pero ¿Trabajo? No lo creía, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho. Había sido becado en una de las mejores escuelas de artes del mundo para estudiar música, por lo menos la Juilliard School estaba en New York y era mucho más de lo que todo el mundo esperaba de él, incluyéndolo.

Como sea, los dos hoy concluían una de las etapas más importantes de su vida y agradecía infinitamente poder ser parte de ello, de los dos, algo que hace un año jamás hubiese podido imaginar. Y junto a House.

Todo estaba inusualmente en silencio.

-Voy a ver a los chicos…

-Llama a la puerta antes por si acaso-sonrió- os espero en tú coche.

Cuddy llamó a la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos y tras recibir el permiso, entró mirándolos. Joe estaba sentado en la cama ya vestido con su traje de color negro, camisa negra y corbata roja, mientras que Dan hacía gestos delante del espejo, mientras intentaba anudarse bien la corbata de color morado sobre la camisa blanca, sorprendentemente clásico.

Cuddy se colocó con cuidado delante de él, deshaciendo el nudo mal hecho y haciéndoselo, mientras lo miraba y soltaba un suspiro.

-Mamá…ya hemos hablado.

-No he dicho nada…-Joe miraba divertido la escena- Es sólo que os echaré de menos…

-aun nos quedan 3 meses aquí...sin hacer nada. No llores mucho ¿vale?

-Vale.-Cuddy le colocó bien la corbata y lo miró-estás guapísimo… quién será tu pareja en el baile. Esa chica…del hospital. ¿Summer?

Joe no pudo evitar reír viendo como su hermano se ponía nervioso.

-Si, pero en plan amigos…

-Claro, me parece perfecto. Parece buena chica, a pesar de la forma en que nos conocimos…

_Flash Back_

-Gracias por ayudarme con el caso…-susurró House sobre los labios de Cuddy, mientras le intentaba quitar la camiseta.

-Gracias por conseguirme un puesto de jefa de endocrinologia…

-Dale las gracias a Wilson-dijo House inclinándose mientras masajeaba sus senos-pero no de esta forma…

-No…así no…al menos ahora tenemos un poquito más de intimidad.-Cuddy bajó su mano a la entrepierna de su novio.-

-No te creo imbécil-dijo Summer riendo, saltando por la calle-

-Te lo juro que si-dijo Dan mirándola-además cuando quieras te pego una paliza a la playstation.

-Si eres tan malo como en la vida real…

-Me diste una patada en mis partes-dijo Dan agarrándola a caballito-así cualquiera le meten un gol.

-¿Y el segundo?-preguntó Summer despeinando a su amigo.

-El segundo fue suerte.

Ambos llegaron a casa del chico, iban a buscar unos patines para salir a dar una vuelta y a dejar el balón de fútbol. No se habían separado, Summer seguía encima de Dan cuando abrió la puerta.

Entraron al salón, cuando de repente vieron salir a House desnudo, mientras Cuddy trataba de taparse con un cojín.

-¡OH POR DIOS!-gritó Dan-.

-GREG DIJISTE QUE NO VENDRÍAN HASTA TARDE.

-Y ES LO QUE ME DIJERON A MI… ¡DAN!

Dan soltó a Summer intentándose tapar los ojos.

-¡PAPA, TAPATE POR DIOS!

-¿Y tú hermano?-preguntó Cuddy, roja, muerta de la vergüenza.

-¡NO ES EL MEJOR MOMENTO PARA PREGUNTAR ESO!-Dan corrió a su habitación a buscar el skate y dejar el balón- TE HE COGIDO 20 PAVOS.

-COGE 50 Y LARGATE YA.-dijo House-.

-Si…por cierto, ella es Summer, una amiga.

-¡DAN!-dijo Cuddy-yo soy Lisa, su madre y él es Greg.-dijo señalando a House.

Summer asintió y salió de allí junto con Dan muriéndose de la risa, mientras echaban a caminar. Dan se la quedó mirando.

-Tú padre la tiene enorme…-dijo Summer riendo-a tu madre le debe doler…

-¡OH VAMOS!-dijo Dan completamente rojo-eres una idiota…

-En serio…le debe doler-dijo para molestar al chico.

-Quieres saber si a ti te dolería conmigo, pues sí por que es herencia, esto-dijo agarrándose el paquete.

-Eres un necio-dijo Summer echando a caminar-.

-Oh Summer, ¡bromeaba!

Summer echó a caminar sin frenar. Dan la seguía. Estaba completamente idiotizado con esa chica. Ni siquiera se habían besado, simplemente eran mejores amigos.

-¡Oye Bonnie!-gritó. Él la llamaba así, por que eran bonnie and clyde. En el poco tiempo que tenían de amistad, apenas 2 meses, eran mierda y culo. La chica se paró de repente y se giró. Dan se quedó mirándola.

-Yo también bromeaba…mi enfado.

-Oh, cabrona-La chica echó a correr y Dan la siguió.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Nunca he pasado tanta vergüenza creo…-Dan sonrió y abrazó a su madre-gracias por estar aquí-Los ojos de Cuddy se humedecieron, Dan se separó y salió de la habitación yendo al coche con su padre.

Joe se levantó y se acercó a su madre y la abrazó. Luego se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, Cuddy le colocó bien un mechón rebelde.

-Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida…

Joe sonrió.

-Papá y Dany también los tienen.

-No, son diferentes-Cuddy acarició su cabello-cada uno tenéis algo que me volvéis loquita…y ahora…tú hermano, el bebé de tu hermano que hasta calcina las pizzas en el horno, se va a Nueva York… y tú te vas a Yale… ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti, mi vida?

-Recuerdas cuando te lo dije…

Cuddy asintió.

_Flash Back_

-¿Era eso lo que te volvía loco?-preguntó Cuddy a House, en medio del salón. House hizo un gesto de afirmación.

Cuddy había estado durante semanas preguntándose que demonios impedía dormir con tranquilidad a Greg. Los problemas aumentaban junto con el tema de su divorcio y las discusiones vía teléfono con Bella.

-¿Y por que lo sabes tú antes?

Justo en ese momento Dan y Joe llegaron de la escuela y entraron en la casa como si nada, yendo a su habitación.

-¡EH VOSOTROS, FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY!-dijo House. Cuddy hizo una mueca.

Ambos se quedaron quietos.

-Yo no he sido-dijo Dan-.

-De hecho si has sido tú…-Dan abrió los ojos mirando a su madre-.

-No, te juro que yo no rompí ese cuadro…

-¿Qué?

-Dan, tú madre esta hablando de mudarte a Nueva York e ir a la escuela allí…

-Ah, eso-dijo como si nada-si, en septiembre.

Cuddy lo miró y se acercó.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Pero mamá…es mi vida, es mi sueño… quiero tocar la guitarra profesionalmente, ganarme la vida de eso.

-No, aún eres un niño…no eres capaz de poner una lavadora…no.

-Mamá…-Dan miró pidiendo ayuda a su padre-es la mejor oportunidad que podía tener.

-¿Y por qué él lo sabía antes que yo?

-Por que él no es tan dramático como tú.

-Es verdad-House intervino-le vendrá bien independizarse, buscarse la vida…sacarse las castañas del fuego el solo.

-Y además, Summer iría a Columbia, podemos alquilar un piso, Derek también va a Columbia, no seré yo solo…además estamos a 100km me tendrás aquí cada fin de semana.

Cuddy frunció los labios, no estaba conforme del todo.

-Joe aprovecha ahora-le dijo Dan-.

-¿Aprovecha a qué?-Cuddy miró a ambos gemelos-.

-¡Me han aceptado en Yale!

-¿QUÉ?-dijeron House y Cuddy al unísono-.

-Eso es genial-House se acercó y chocó el puño, mientras Joe respiraba relajado-.

-Es horrible, no… Connecticut está muy lejos, Yale es muy caro…no no podemos.

-Mamá….

-Joe, no se va a hablar, te quedas en Princeton.

-Pero Yale es una oportunidad maravillosa, tengo una beca para que no me lo tengas que pagar todo, viviré en el campus.

-No, no, y no.

Joe abrazó a su madre.

-Yo estaré a 200km pero te llamaré cada día, es como si estuviéramos juntos, siempre estarás aquí-Joe cogió la mano de su madre y la puso en su pecho-en mi corazón.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de su madre al tiempo que Joe y Dan se largaban a reír.

-¡IDIOTAS!

-Créeme, este año ha sido el mejor de mi vida –Joe se puso más serio- todos juntos, estuve a punto de negarme a ir…

-Es cierto.-intervino Dan-.

-No quiero separarme de vosotros… pero es una gran oportunidad, y los House –miró a su madre-y los Cuddy, somos fuertes…nos apañaremos como sea…para encontrarnos.

A esas alturas Cuddy ya lloraba descontroladamente.

-Oye conmigo no ha llorado tanto-murmuró Dan a su padre-.

-Por que sabe que a la semana de estar allí regresarás asustado.-le contestó- que no sabes como funciona el microondas.

-Veremos quien aguanta más-dijo Dan picado-.

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Pues eso es…-dijo Joe sonriendo a su madre- siempre estaremos juntos, mamá.

Cuddy asintió.

-Y ahora…vamos a mi graduación -Cuddy se agarró al brazo de su hijo- Y un año atrás seguía virgen y sin ver porno, mierda…

-Oh, IDIOTA.

Ambos se largaron a reír y abrazados salieron al coche también.

Florencia

Bella se encerró en el baño que solía pertenecer a Joe con el teléfono inalámbrico en sus manos. Tenía los ojos hinchados y no hacía más que llorar, sentada sobre las baldosas heladas abrazada de piernas.

Quiso marcar una serie de números, pero unos terribles deseos de vomitar se lo impidieron. Dio arqueadas, intentaba calmarse para que las nauseas desaparecieran pero era imposible, el llanto aumentaba y finalmente vomitó en el retrete, temblando y sin dejar de llorar.

Volvió a tomar el teléfono entre sus manos cuando el vómito se había ido y el llanto se había calmado, pero cuando marcaba los botones un ruido proveniente de la puerta le hizo parar y cortar. Era Matt.

_-Bella, ¿Estás con el teléfono?_

_-No…_

_-Bella, no la llames, ¡Es la graduación de tus hermanos hoy, no se lo arruines!_

_-Papá… ¡Quiero llamarla, necesito hablar con ella!_ –Bella no podía dejar de llorar- _¡Por favor!_

_-Tu madre merece este día para sus hijos…_

_-¡Yo también soy su hija!_

_-¡Es el momento de tus hermanos hoy, respétalos!_

_-¡NUNCA es el momento para hablar con ella, déjame hablar con ella papá!_

_-BIEN, hazlo, ¡Cágale uno de los mejores días en la vida de tu madre, vamos, hazlo!_

_Bella lanzó el teléfono a la pared y pateó la puerta del baño, gritándole un improperio a su padre y luego a ella misma, para recostarse en el suelo y seguir llorando un largo rato más. _

Graduación

Luego de concluida la ceremonia oral, dictada por el profesor jefe de la generación, los padres y recién graduados compartían un pequeño cóctel ofrecido por la escuela. Una pequeña previa a lo que sería la fiesta de graduación, que venía prometedora.

Cuddy reía animadamente junto a Dan y Summer, mientras que a varios metros House se hacía el lindo con las apoderadas de los compañeros de los gemelos. Lo más comentado de la noche, claro, había sido lo increíblemente guapa que era la madre de los gemelos House, llevándose infinitas miradas de padres e hijos que pasaban a su lado.

-¿De verdad no le importa que el Sr. House esté allá? –Summer preguntó, riendo al ver al padre de Dan junto a las mujeres.

-¿Importarme? Ni que tuviera oportunidad con alguna –Cuddy se burló.

-No te fíes vieja, que yo veo a varias bastante cachondas por él.

-Daniel, no uses ese vocabulario –La endocrina le prestó atención a las mujeres- ¿Cachondas? Vaya, están en llamas.

-¿Y te ríes? Qué moderna.

-Simplemente acepto la invitación de alguno de los viejos verdes de aquí, y tu padre volverá con el rabo entre las piernas.

-Tú sí que sabes –Dan y Summer se largaron a reír- ¿Sabes que todos mis amigos me hablan de ti? Los idiotas.

-Supongo que jamás pensaron que tendrías una mamá tan guapa –Joe apareció detrás de la espalda de Cuddy, diciéndolo con un tono adulador- ¿Verdad, Lisa?

-Mamá –Cuddy le corrigió, riendo- Y tú, ¿Dónde has estado?

-Con Sophie salimos a dar una vuelta –Joe sonrió, cogido de la mano con una chica muy guapa cabello colorín- ¿El viejo sigue haciéndose el lindo con las gordas de allá?

-Sí, y ¿Qué clase de boca te gastas, eh? Vaya, la influencia…

-Sophie –Dan habló, mirándola- Tienes el vestido un poco mojado, cerca del escote, ¿Qué te pasó?

-Es que… me derramé ponche y quise sacarlo antes que se impregnara más la mancha –Sophie dijo, pero compartió una risita con Joe.

Dan miró hacia el pantalón de Joe y notó que tenía el cierre ligeramente abierto, y una manchita más oscura en la punta del cierre. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, prácticamente saltaron de su lugar. El puto de su hermano.

-Se la ha chupado –Dan le susurró a Summer al oído.

-¿Qué?

-Sophie, la acompañante de Joe.

-¿Chupado qué?

-¡La polla! –Dan se oía indignado- ¿Te das cuenta? Y él es el gemelo bueno, qué putada.

-Deberías estar feliz por tu hermano… ¿O no?

-Usualmente me pondría feliz, pero no… ¡Es que no es justo, hace meses que nadie me la chupa a mí!

-Idiota –Summer le dio un golpecito en el brazo- No sé cómo las chicas te lo aguantan.

-Es que puedo ser tan lindo cuando quiero –Dan parpadeó como niño bueno y Summer volvió a darle un golecito en el brazo, riendo. El gemelo tomado del brazo con la chica, le habló a su mamá- Ya esto va acabando mamá, podemos irnos si quieres.

-Claro, ¿Dónde es la fiesta de graduación? –Cuddy preguntó, sonriendo.

-No importa, volvamos a casa –Dan se oía resignado.

-Hey, les estoy preguntando, ¿Dónde es?

-Es en el centro, en un sitio de eventos. Pero da igual, no iremos.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Porque estamos castigados?

-Ah sí… -Cuddy avanzó hasta su marido y con un tono muy jovial les dijo a todas- Disculpen, señoras, ¿Me devolverían a mi hombre? Creo que ya es hora de irnos.

Las mujeres se despidieron de House y éste se unió al resto tomándole la cintura a la endocrina.

-¿Por qué diablos no me sacaste antes de ahí? Estuve a punto de insultar a todas las viejas en manada.

-Quería ver cuánto aguantabas –Rió- El asunto es que ahora tienen la fiesta de graduación.

-Hey, dijimos que no iremos.

-¿No ir, a tu fiesta de graduación? –House dijo- ¿Qué clase de nerd eres? Mierda, y pensé que te había criado bien. Pueden ir cabrones, esta noche será la excepción.

-¿ENSERIO? –Los gemelos se emocionaron- ¡Gracias!

-Pero –Cuddy los paró- No puedo prohibirles que beban, pero no quiero que ninguno acabe botado en el piso, porque me sentiría bastante decepcionada de ustedes.

-Sí, mamá…

-Nada de drogas de ningún tipo.

-Sí…

-Y nosotros los recogeremos ¿Alguna objeción?

-No –Los chicos no podían pedir más, era más de lo que esperaban- Vengan cuando quieran.

-Ya, creo que hasta las 5 es una buena hora.

-ENSERIO! O.O

-Si quieren antes, nos llaman…

-¡Sí, graaaacias mamá!

Los gemelos abrazaron a Cuddy extremadamente cariñosos. House intervino:

-¿Por qué le agradecen a ella? Voy a tener que ser yo la que la entretenga hasta las 5 de la mañana.

-IUUUUUUG.

-Bueno, ya, basta de charlas. Vamos al auto y les vamos a dejar.

-Vale.

Cada gemelo tomó a su pareja y caminaron hacia el auto juntos. Dan le habló al oído a Joe:

-Tendrás suerte, canalla.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya no te hagas el desentendido, que ya te descubrí. CABRÓN.

-Cabrón suertudo –Joe no se esforzó en negarlo- Y te cagas como ha sido, me dejó acabar en su boca.

-¡NO JODAS!

-Y me prometió repetición…

-Y yo ni besos consigo, vaya mierda.

-El karma por todas las veces que la jodiste.

-Ya cállate.

-Yo aún creo que tienes esperanza con Summer.

-No… no quiero arruinarlo. Hay muchas chicas para follar, no muchas para que sean tus amigas.

Dan miró a Summer caminar un poco más adelante hablando con Sophie, y sonrió como tonto. Atrás, sus padres tenían exactamente la misma mirada… de amor.

Fiesta

-Cualquier cosa me llaman eh-dijo Cuddy desde el auto, viendo a sus hijos, ya medio descamisados y sus parejas bajarse, mientras House ya colocaba su mano en su muslo.

Los gemelos aceptaron el trato y entraron en la fiesta.

-Dan ha cambiado mucho...con esa chica.

House la miró.

-De hecho creo que la mira igual que tú a mi...

-Aún es joven...y ahora, llevame a casa que tengo que hacerte el amor.

Cuddy sonrió y tras darle un beso aceleró saliendo de ahí.

Un par de horas después

Dan tenía un vaso con solo coca cola. Miraba como todos bailaban, algunos sobre mesas, mientras la música resonaba fuerte.

Unos cuantos en un rincón, jugaban a la botella.

-No estás bebiendo-dijo Joe un poco alto a su lado mientras bebía un mojito-

-No...-Dan miraba al frente, viendo a Summer saltar y bailar-No me hace falta...además desde el accidente…

-Creo...que lo haces por ella, por que debes cuidar de ella.

-Es mi amiga, pero tampoco es para tanto.

-Intentas impresionarla-dijo Joe sorbiendo de su cañita, súper divertido-ella no parece importarle.

Summer se acercó a ellos, riendo exageradamente, mientras se colgaba de ambos gemelos.

-Es flipante jajajaja que seáis idénticos-le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno-.

Joe sonrió mirando a la chica y luego a su hermano, dejándolos a solas.

-Por qué no tomamos un poco de aire.-Dan agarró a Summer de la cintura, y subiendo las escaleras con cuidado acabaron en la azotea del edificio.

A fuera al ser de noche hacía bastante frío. Dan se quitó su americana, colocándosela a ella mientras deshacía el nudo de su corbata. Se apoyó en un muro, Summer se puso a su lado.

-A bajo jugaban a la botella...yo quiero...es divertido...

Dan no dijo nada.

-Estamos en una azotea...como en el hospital... cuando me secuestraste.

-Sí.

-¿Qué era lo que planeabas ese día? Nunca me lo dijiste.

-No lo sé.

-Oh, venga, que tenemos confianza. Dime.

-Enserio, no sé. Siempre te lo digo, me desconciertas. Ahora menos porque te conozco, pero ese día… sólo quería hablar contigo, pero tú no te dejabas ¡Eras una creída y pesada! Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, fue una estupidez, lo sé.

-No –Summer sonrió, acercándose más a él- Fue lindo.

-Ese día no lo demostraste demasiado.

-Porque soy una creía y pesada igual que tú.

-No… tú no te pareces a mí –Dan se acercó también, mirándole los labios- Créeme, nadie querría parecerse nunca a mí.

-¿Qué eres, un monstruo? –Rió, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Algo así…

-No lo eres. Eres una gran persona que simplemente ha cometido errores.

-Unos feos.

-¿Y qué? Yo también.

-Dejé a mi hermano en coma.

-¿Y?

-Una gran persona no hace eso.

-¿Entonces qué, te sientes como una mierda por toda la vida?

-Podría ser.

-¿Eso me recomiendas tú a mí?

-¿Cómo?

-Nunca te lo he contado… pero, ¿Sabes por qué mi padre acabó en coma?

-No.

-Habíamos peleado porque no me quería dejar ir a una fiesta. Él tenía la razón, claro. Salí corriendo, crucé la calle sin mirar y un camión casi me arrolla, pero…

-Arrolló a tu padre.

Summer sonrió, con algo de pena. Dan se acercó más a ella hasta besar su frente con ternura. La chica, por el contrario de alejarse, acarició la mejilla del gemelo y besó su mejilla con dulzura.

Se miraron, sus labios palpitaban por dentro. Sentían por sus venas correr un deseo que en cualquier segundo podía transformarse en un impulso, porque las ganas eran cada vez más.

-¿Ves… que somos más parecidos de lo que piensas? –Summer dijo, mirando sus labios como si nada más existiese en el mundo.

-De ser tan parecidos, los dos ya hubiésemos organizado una orgía con los del jueguito de la botella, así que asumo que…

No pudo continuar. Summer había reposado sus labios sobre los suyos, tomándolo de la cabeza.

Pero antes que se intensificara, ambos se separaron y se miraron sorprendidos.

-Eso ha sido...puaj... –Dan comentó.

-Asqueroso...

-Si...como besar a mi hermana.

-Ya, pero supongo que beso mejor que tu hermana.

-Y yo qué sé, nunca la he besado.

-¿No? Yo siempre baboseo a los míos, y créeme, superas mis expectativas.

-Claro que las supero, soy Dan House.

-Me vale que seas Elvis Presley, presumido!

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así de agresiva?

-Porque tú eres un patán, no sé cómo te aguanto.

-Vale, no me aguantes. Mejor me largo de una vez –Dan se levantó y fingió enojo, pero Summer, riendo, le hizo parar abrazándolo intensamente.

-Ya, no te pongas así, tontín.

-Soy yo el que no te aguanto, ¿Sabes?

-¿Enserio?

-No aguanto que seas tan condenadamente linda –Dan la acercó a sus labios tomando su rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza- y me hagas tan condenadamente feliz.

-¿Y por qué te tienes que aguantar?

-Porque eres la primera persona importante en mi vida.

-¿Y?

-Que yo siempre arruino todo, y no quiero arruinar esto. Me encanta, tal como está.

-Entonces, ¿Sólo soy yo la que se pone cachonda contigo? Mierda…

-Claro que me pones cachondo, tonta, eso no está en discusión.

-¿Y entonces?

-Comenzará bien, pero luego acabará mal. Y… me encanta tanto hablar contigo, y confiar en ti… que no quiero que se acabe nunca, así nunca me saque el cachondeo de encima.

-¿Y si acaba bien?

-No sabes eso.

-Tú tampoco.

-Ya basta, que es como incesto porque eres como mi hermana.

-Pero no lo soy –Summer tomó su corbata y lo atrajo hacia ella, hasta quedar a centímetros de su boca- Y creo que merezco otra oportunidad para demostrar que puedo besar mejor que ella…

-Serás puta…

Dan fue el que tomó su cabeza y la acercó para besarla apasionadamente. Un beso que se prolongó casi un minuto, hasta que cada uno necesitó respirar.

-Eso estuvo… -Summer empezó a decir.

-¿Bueno?

-La palabra era caliente.

-Ya basta, que mi pantalón va a explotar –Dan volvió a besarla, abrazándola de la cintura muy de cerca- Eres preciosa…

-Tú no te quedas atrás –Se daban pequeños besos y reían.

-¿Se la estará chupando de nuevo? Sophie, a Joe.

-Seguramente, él tiene una suerte...

-Sí… entonces –Dan levantó las cejas sugerentemente.

-Yo no te la voy a chupar.-le susurró en el oído- Así que puedes ir quitándote esa idea.

El gemelo menor se echó a reir.

-Eso dicen todas...-ambos se quedaron mirando y se empezaron a reir sin poder parar-anda vamos...abajo.

Casa Cuddy

Cuddy cayó sudorosa sobre el colchón, House cayó detrás, dandole tiernos besos en la espalda. Ambos jadeaban e intentaban recuperar la respiración. Sin hablar.

-Entonces...en verano...viviremos juntos.

-Estabas pensando en cuando mudarme mientras follabamos.

-No...claro que no-Cuddy le miró, y le dio un beso-mientras terminabamos.

House sonrió.

-Creo que nos da tiempo de echar otro... la fiesta se alargará y...-en ese momento el telefono empezó a sonar incesantemente.

-Creo que no, que tus hijos...

-Oh...irás tú-dijo House encendiendo la tv y acomodándose.

Cuddy lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y agarró el teléfono.

-¿Diga?-Su cara cambió por completo mientras buscaba algo con lo que vestirse. House se percató de ello-¿Bella...?

**Continuará...**

* * *

****Próx. capítulo: **La voglia di non ragionare ma vivere **(Las ganas de no razonar sino vivir)

**ADELANTO: **En el siguiente capítulo, el fic dará un giro 360° que involucra a Bella, y es algo que jamás se podrán imaginar. Se los digo porque ni siquiera Saru se lo imaginó cuando se lo propuse.

A partir del siguiente capítulo, las cosas jamás serán igual..


	46. La voglia di non ragionare ma vivere

****Creo que fui demasiado obvia jajaja. Enjoy it :)

* * *

**La voglia di non ragionare ma vivere **(Las ganas de no razonar sino vivir)**  
[Semplicemente – Zero Assoluto]**

Cuddy abrió y entró a la que solía ser su casa hasta hace pocos meses atrás, aún tenía las llaves y nadie había cambiado la chapa.

Las cosas seguían igual, o casi, porque un ama de llaves que no conocía fue a recibirla:

_-¿Quién es usted, cómo ha entrado? _

_-Tranquila, tenía llave_ –Cuddy le mostró sus copias- _¿Está Bella en casa?_

_-El señor Boticelli no mencionó que llegaría nadie, no puedo dejarle pasar. _

_-No me ha entendido, yo no necesito permiso para entrar a esta casa. Yo soy…_

_-El señor Boticelli dio órdenes claras de no permitir la llegada de nadie. Lo siento, tengo que llamarlo a él antes de hacer…_

Bella apareció por el segundo piso y exclamó enojada:

_-Antonietta, no sea idiota_ –La chica bajó a paso veloz.

_-Señorita, su padre fue claro al…_

_-Será tarada, ¡Ella es mi mamá!_ –Bella corrió a los brazos de su madre y la abrazó con suma ternura, como si se tratase de una niña de 5 años- _¡Al fin, mami, que no llegabas nunca por Dios!_

_-Yo también te extrañé mucho mi princesa_ –Cuddy le dio suaves besos en la mejilla y sonrió alegremente. Pero la mirada reprochadora de la ama de llaves seguía presente- _Antonietta, soy Lisa Cuddy, ex esposa de Matteo. Puede llamarlo y decirle que estoy aquí. _

_-Ya, ¿Qué pones esa cara, vieja pesada? Conozco bastante bien a mi madre._

_-Bella, no le hables así_ –Cuddy la regañó, pero permanecía abrazada a su cintura- _Antonietta, puede retirarse. Quisiera hablar a solas con mi hija. _

_-Con su permiso. _

Cuddy y Bella caminaron hasta el salón y se sentaron en el sofá. La chica no hacía más que acariciar a su madre y abrazarla como si no la hubiera visto en años. Cuddy lo notaba. Su hija se sentía increíblemente sola, y la extrañaba, lo que era un alivio para ella.

_-Debiste decirme que viniera antes, yo lo hubiera hecho._

_-No me regañes, que ya lo sé. _

_-¿Qué tal acabaste la escuela? Mañana tengo pensado ir y hablar con tu profesor para ponerme al día._

_-No ha sido mi mejor año, pero tampoco es horrible. ¿Cómo están mis hermanos? ¿Cómo les fue con lo de las universidades y todo eso?_

_-Joe irá a Yale._

_-Yale… ¡Hey, ésa es una de las mejores de América! _

_-¡Sí! Y ha sido becado para medicina, ¿Te lo puedes creer? _

_-No, está súper. Siempre ha sido un genio. ¿Y Dan?_

_-Dan… bueno… entró a una academia de música en NY. _

_-¿NY? Pero eso es otro estado…_

_-Sí, pero no queda muy lejos de casa, a una hora._

_-¿Y la universidad de Joe?_

_-Eso está más lejos, en Connecticut. _

_-¿O sea que mis hermanos se van de casa?_

_-Sí, en teoría… Joe claramente, pero con Greg tenemos apuestas sobre cuánto durará Dan._

_-Qué malos son. _

_-¿Sabes lo apenada que me sentí cuando supe? Ahora ya lo he superado, pero en un comienzo… lloraba todas las noches. _

_-¿Por qué? Sabías que tarde o temprano se irían. _

_-Porque… bueno, nos ha costado tanto estar juntos, y luego de las vacaciones volveremos a separarnos. No era eso lo que tenía en mente._

_-Pero estarás con House_ –Esto último lo dijo con claro resentimiento, lo que Cuddy notó.

_-Lo estás tomando mejor, ¿Qué ha cambiado?_

_-Tengo otras cosas en mente. _

_-¿Tu novio?_

_-Puede ser. _

_-¿Sigues con ese chico… Paolo?_

_-Sí. _

_-Vaya, ¿Quieres presentármelo? Dile que te llevaré a comer a algún restaurante y que nos acompañe si gusta. _

_-Tranquila, que lo conocerás antes de lo que crees –_Bella hablaba con cierto misterio que inquietaba a Cuddy.

_-Cariño, ¿Te sucede algo? Porque te oías tan mal en el teléfono el otro día…_

_-Estaba sensible, exageré. No debiste preocuparte._

_-Isabella, soy tu madre y sé cuando algo te pasa_ –La endocrina acarició su mejilla con ternura- _Dime, confía en mí. Si vine fue para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites. _

_-Mamá…_

De la nada, Bella comenzó a llorar. Cuddy, sorprendida y preocupada, la abrazó refugiando su rostro en su pecho y acariciando su cabeza intentando tranquilizarla, cuando ni ella misma podía. La actitud de su hija le parecía desconcertante.

_-Por Dios mi niña, ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Lo siento mami… ¡Siento no haberte llamado antes, es que me aterré!_

_-Bella me estás asustando, dime qué sucede._

_-Sé que te vas a decepcionar tanto de mí, que si no fuese tan necesario te lo juro, no diría palabra._

_-¡Bella!_

_-Estoy embarazada. _

Un silencio sepulcral se produjo en toda la casa. Lo único audible eran los sollozos de Bella, porque Cuddy no emitía palabra. La endocrina estaba pálida, prácticamente no pestañaba y no la miraba a los ojos, en shock absoluto. Esto desesperaba más a Bella.

_-Mamá_ -Intentó acariciarle la mejilla, pero la doctora tomó su mano y la alejó con brutalidad.

-_Tienes…_ -Cuddy no tenía palabras, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos estaban vidriosos- _tienes 15 años, Isabella_ –Bella asintió, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos y apretando sus rodillas del nerviosismo- _¿A qué MALDITO nivel de estupidez has llegado, que se te ha ocurrido comenzar a joder con los chicos y encima permitirles meter su semen en tu vagina? _

_-Oh mami, por favor no digas eso…_

_-¡Es que eres TONTA, pero TONTA de verdad! –_La endocrina estaba totalmente fuera de sí, jamás había sentido tanta ira y rabia con su hija como en ese momento. Caminaba de un lugar a otro sin control_- ¡Un puto condón Isabella, un puto condón y no tendríamos esta MIERDA de conversación!_

_-Mamá _–Bella intentaba secarse las lágrimas- _No necesito tu sermón, con el de mi papá basta._

_-¿Tu padre lo sabe?_

_-Sí…_

_-Esto es… Dios _–Se volvió a sentar, tapando sus ojos con las manos- _Es que no me convenzo… ¡Bella, es que simplemente no lo puedo creer!_

_-Yo_… -Bella acarició su pancita con cariño- _yo me sentía mal por no habértelo contado, mami. Pero yo ya no me siento mal por estar embarazada_.

_-¡NO TE TOQUES!_ –El grito de Cuddy espantó a Bella, que se puso pálida al segundo- _No te atrevas a tocarte de nuevo…_

_-Mamá, quieras o no aceptarlo, este bebé nacerá en 6 meses más._

_-Tienes 3 meses_ –Cuddy se volvió a parar, estaba en el medio de una de las peores crisis nerviosas que había vivido- _Significa que aún puedes abortar…_

_-¡NO!_

_-En Italia no es legal, pero no importa, podemos ir a España que quede cerca, conozco algunos doctores amigos ahí, los mejores doctores de Barcelona…_

_-¡MAMÁ!_ –Bella tomó sus brazos y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos- _Escúchame, escúchame con mucha atención_ –Respiró profundo- _Yo no pienso abortar_.

Por toda respuesta, Cuddy le proporcionó a la italiana la peor cachetada de su vida. Los ojos de la endocrina estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero era pura rabia la que podía sentir en ese minuto. Ni el llanto de Bella le hacía retroceder.

_-Tomaremos el primer vuelo a España, así que prepara tu bolso. _

_-No lo haré_ –Su tono no era desafiante, pero era seguro. Bella acariciaba su vientre, que apenas y se abultaba en el centro, y se negaba a mirar a su madre a los ojos_- Fue MI error, este bebé no tiene la culpa de lo que hice._

_-¿De verdad te sientes en algún derecho aquí, luego de lo que has hecho? Eres una niña Isabella, una NIÑA, y no tienes idea de lo que es bueno para ti. Sólo porque en 5 minutos de cachondeo quisiste sentirte una mujer no significa que lo seas, te faltan kilómetros para eso. _

_-Tienes razón en que aún soy una niña_ –Bella miró al fin a su madre, más tranquila, segura de lo que iba a decir_- Y sé que la he cagado. Pero también sé que no puedes obligarme porque es mi cuerpo y en cualquier país del mundo, respetarán mi decisión. _

_-¡No seas idiota!_

_-Como también sé… sé que tenías 30 años cuando tuviste a mis hermanos, y no eras mucho más mujer de lo que soy yo ahora… _-Cuddy no respondió nada, simplemente dejó escapar lágrimas en silencio-_ Y sé además, que a pesar de todos los problemas que tuviste por tenerlos en un mal momento… si pudieras retroceder el tiempo… harías exactamente lo mismo, porque mis hermanos son lo más importante que tienes en el mundo y sé que JAMÁS si quiera pensarías en no tenerlos. Porque son tus hijos, y así hayan venido en el peor momento de tu vida, ellos son y serán lo mejor que te ha pasado ¿Estoy mal, mamá?_

_-Las cosas son totalmente distintas, Bella_ –A pesar de sus palabras, la endocrina ya no elevaba la voz.

_-Si son tan distintas, ¿Por qué cometiste tantos errores?_

_-¡Porque fui una idiota!_

_-Sí, y dime ¿Qué resultó de tu estúpido error, mamá?_

_-Bella…_

_-Dime, qué resultó._

_-Tus hermanos. _

_-¿Y los amas?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Y por qué no puedo amar yo a mi bebé? _

Cuddy fue incapaz de decir nada más. La endocrina prácticamente se desplomó en el sofá llorando con amargura. Bella se sentó junto a ella y la besó en la mejilla, acariciando su cabello mientras sentía el delgado cuerpo de su madre temblar, muy helado.

_-No quiero que cometas un error, mi vida_ –La abrazó, la idea aún le parecía inconcebible, pero no podía evitar pensar que su hija tenía razón- _Porque después no podrás arrepentirte. Después no habrá vuelta atrás._

_-Lo sé –_Bella la besó de nuevo, acurrucándose en su cuello- _Pero tú estabas sola, mami. Yo no. Te tengo a ti, a mis hermanos, incluso a Greg… yo no estaré sola. Y tú tendrás un nieto, un bebito. _

_-Dios, un nieto_ –Cuddy, aunque con lágrimas, sonrió- _De verdad que… no puedo procesar esto aún. Necesito pensar, relajarme… mierda, lo que sea._

_-Hay tequila en la despensa. _

Una pequeña y tímida risa ayudó a difuminar poco a poco la tensión que había en el salón. Cuddy miró una vez más a su hija y siguió viendo a la misma pequeña niña a quien recién le compraba su primer sostén. Aún no sabía qué talla comprarse por sí sola, y en 6 meses tendría un bebé. Eso no podía estar bien, de ninguna manera. Pero ella tenía razón, era su decisión. Aunque le doliese… sólo quedaba apoyarla, aunque no fuera capaz de creerse a esa idea aún.

Les quedaba un largo camino por delante.

Noche, hotel

House bajó hacia el primer piso del hotel donde se hospedaban con Cuddy. Luego del llamado de Bella, el nefrólogo sabía que nada bueno podía resultar del viaje y sería mejor que estuviera con Cuddy cuando eso sucediera.

Pero la endocrina había estado todo el día afuera y no había regresado, ni llamado, lo que le hacía preocupar. Tampoco conocía nada de Florencia, como para poder ir a buscarla a la aventura. La última vez que había pisado estas tierras, había sido buscándola a ella y a su hijo, antes de saber que ella estaba felizmente casada y su hijo felizmente adoptado.

Eso ya había quedado atrás, pero aún así, estaba en terreno desconocido y no sabía qué hacer.

En un italiano algo flojo pero efectivo, le preguntó al conserje si Cuddy había llegado, y el hombre le dijo que sí y que estaba en el bar del hotel. Eso, o significaba algo muy bueno o algo muy malo, pero que no era normal, no lo era.

La buscó con la mirada encontrándola en la barrita, no hablaba con nadie y se dedicaba a beber cortos de tequila. Era algo malo.

La sorprendió con un suave beso en el cuello:

-Hey tú, gracias por avisarme que habías llegado.

-Lo siento –La voz de Cuddy era frágil, desgastada- Tengo la cabeza en otra parte.

-Claramente, con todo ese tequila.

-No aún, pero pronto pretendo que eso pase. _Otro tequila, por favor. _

-Lisa… ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Deberías sentarte –Su trago llegó y se lo bebió de golpe- _Otro._

-Ya, Lisa basta con…

-Vamos a ser abuelos.

House se cayó del asiento. Cuddy le pasó el corto de tequila que había pedido y el nefrólogo se lo bebió de golpe, tratando de salir de la impresión.

-Técnicamente, yo seré abuela. Tú serás… abuelastro o algo.

-¿BELLA?

-Golpe bajo, ¿Eh?

-_Dos cortos más. _

-Aún no puedo salir del shock.

-¿Te llamó para contarte?

-Se sentía mal al engañarme.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Digo, en Italia es ilegal el aborto.

-No menciones el tema, que me saldrá una úlcera.

-¿NO PIENSA ABORTAR?

-Ni lo piensa considerar.

-Vaya niña… sabía que esa mierda del catolicismo nos costaría caro alguna vez.

-No puedo obligarla.

-¿Significa que lo tendrá?

-Significa que en 6 meses más volveremos a cambiar pañales, mi amor.

-Mierda, _¿Y esos cortos dónde están?_

-Fue horrible, le grité, hasta le pegué… caí en pánico ¡Bella, mi NIÑA Bella!

-Seguro que no siguió la biblia cuando se encamó con ese tarado que la embarazó.

-Y se supone que tome cartas en el asunto, que ponga orden. ¡Pero si aún no me lo creo! _¡Necesitamos más tequila aquí!_

-¿Cómo está Bella?

-Bien… luego de la primera reacción, las cosas se calmaron. Hablamos un rato, luego regresó Matt a casa y la segunda guerra estalló.

-¡Gilipollas!

-Le recriminé el embarazo de Bella, y él me sacó en cara mi "abandono" para con ella Y con la que solía ser mi familia.

-No le hagas caso, joder. Tuvo a la chica bajo sus narices y no impidió que se embarazara.

-Es horrible todo esto Greg, qué bueno que viniste –Cuddy lo besó con dulzura, pero triste- No soportaría dormir sola hoy.

-Reflexionarás con la almohada y mañana tomarás cualquier decisión.

-Vale...

-A menos que quieras emborracharte primero.

-Eso me gusta más.

-Vaya que te quiero, mujer.

-Yo más –Cuddy le volvió a besar, tomándolo de la camisa- Los tequilas van funcionando.

-Salud –Le pasó un corto y se dejó uno a él- Por la futura abuela…

-NO ME JODAS.

Se lo bebieron y ambos se largaron a reír.

Al rato regresaron a la habitación, y luego de un breve lapsus, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Día siguiente, Princeton

Dan estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando por la ventana distraído. Sobre su regazo tenía los pies Summer, que dormía con la cabeza en el otro lado.

Joe abrió la puerta principal, entrando en pantalones cortos y camiseta.

-¡Que calor dios!-tiró su iPod sobre la mesa-¿Qué…echando una cabezadita después de un casquete?

Dan le miró y se levantó con cuidado apartando los pies de Summer y se acercó.

Joe que venía de hacer correr, bebía agua.

-No…estaba pensando… y no…lo hemos hecho aún.

-Pero si os vi la mar de acaramelados ayer…

-¿Y? No tiene nada que ver…el caso es… no te parece raro todo esto.

-¿Qué?

-Papá y mamá…yéndose…a Italia… dejándonos solos.

-Bueno… -Joe se quedó pensativo-Los papeles del divorcio…tal vez.

-Bella-contestó Dan-algo ha pasado. Mamá ni siquiera se preocupó en avisar a tío James que se quedara aquí a cuidarnos.

-Bueno Dan en dos meses ambos nos limpiaremos el culo solitos…

-Si pero no apuesto objeción a ir a casa de Kev.

-Bueno… solo serán 3 días…que se yo.

Summer se despertó, fregándose los ojos y se encaramó en la espalda de Dan, mordiéndole el cuello. Joe sonrió.

-Apuesto lo que sea a que el problema es Bella…

-¿Qué os pasa?

-Dan cree que pasa algo…-Joe se encogió de hombros-y aún no ha hecho su mochila.

Summer se bajó de su espalda y le pellizcó el brazo.

-Tío no te preocupes, Bella es muy caprichosa, simplemente tendría ganas de algo, y llamó a Mamá… y mamá corrió-Joe se giró-Matt siempre se lo ha consentido todo, no te preocupes.

Dan se encogió de hombros y después de eso se dirigió a su habitación a hacerse la mochila para ese fin de semana, se irían a la casa de la playa de Kevin.

Florencia

_-Qué bueno que están todos, así sólo lo digo una_ vez –Cuddy dijo en el salón de su ex casa, en presencia de Matt, Bella y Paolo. House estaba a su lado, callado- _Sé que las circunstancias me han mantenido alejada de la vida de Bella, y esto mismo quizás ha provocado el problema que tenemos ahora._

_-Mamá, no es necesario que te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien. _

_-Bella, por favor déjame hablar _–Cuddy miró esta vez a Matt, quien miraba furioso al nefrólogo sentado junto a ella- _Es cierto que la he descuidado estos meses, pero eso ya no pasará más. Les guste o no, habrá cambios. Cambios que debí hacer desde el primer momento. _

_-Ve al grano _–Matt le interrumpió.

_-Bella se viene con nosotros a Estados Unidos. _

_-¿QUÉ? _–Los tres presentes la miraron con horror.

_-Respeté tu decisión de quedarte con tu papá Isabella, pero tú no me respondiste como corresponde. Me respondiste fatal, a decir verdad, y creo que no estoy diciendo nada descabellado._

_-¡Mamá, no me puedo ir de Italia! _–Bella se preocupó- _Paolo no podrá ver al bebé, ni papá… y él se quedará solo, ¡No, no puedo ir!_

_-Bella, es una decisión tomada. Y esto sí es algo que puedo obligarte a hacer. _

_-Espera _–Matt intervino- _No puedes llevártela así como así, que nuestros abogados lo decidan…_

_-Matteo eso tardará una eternidad, y sabes que de cualquier manera me darán la custodia a mí. _

_-¡No puedes hacerlo, mamá! ¡Yo quiero vivir en Italia, y quiero que mi bebé nazca y crezca aquí, como yo!_

_-Lo siento mi amor, pero no hay marcha atrás. Nos vamos mañana en la tarde._

_-Señora Cuddy –Paolo al fin habló. Era un chico tranquilo de 17 años, guapo, se veía buena persona- Yo… bueno, sé que con Bella cometimos un error y que está haciendo lo que es mejor para ella, pero… pero yo quiero ver a mi hijo, y si usted se la lleva a Estados Unidos, no podré. Mi familia no podría costearme los pasajes, ellos son pobres. ¡Por favor, no se lleva a Bella y a nuestro bebé!_

_-Paolo… realmente aprecio tus buenas intenciones, pero estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para ella y el bebé que está esperando. _

_-Pero yo puedo trabajar, yo no la dejaré sola por ningún motivo, yo…_

_-Mi nieto necesita un padre que tenga una profesión de verdad _–Paolo bajó la mirada, pero Bella simplemente lloraba- _Yo misma te pagaré los pasajes a Estados Unidos si es necesario, Paolo, no te preocupes, conocerás a tu hijo. Pero Bella necesita de mi ayuda y de mis cuidados, lo que no puedo darle si ella se queda acá._

_-¡Pero mamá, vénganse ustedes a Italia, Greg amará las pizzas de aquí! ¿Verdad? _

_-Bella, ya basta… Lo siento hija, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Sabes que necesitas de mi ayuda ahora y sobre todo después de que nazca el bebé. _

_-Sí lo sé mamá, pero es que Paolo…_

_-Lo siento –_Cuddy besó a su hija en la mejilla, pero esta no quería mirarle- _Prepara todas tus cosas y despídete de tu novio y tus amigos de aquí. Mañana almorzaremos en el aeropuerto y partiremos. _

_-Mamá, por favor…_

_-Nos vemos mañana. _

Cuddy se tomó de la mano con House, que al ver que se despedía se levantó y caminó hasta la entrada. Pero antes que saliera, Matt se dirigió a Cuddy una última vez:

-_Lisa… _

-Espérame en el auto, cariño –Cuddy le dijo a House, notando que Matt no usaba un tono altanero con ella- _¿Sí, Matt?_

_-No te la lleves._

_-Matt, por favor, sabes que…_

_-Te has llevado todo _–Matt bajó la mirada- _Primero a Joe, luego te fuiste tú y ahora… _

_-Lo siento mucho._

_-Ella y ese bebé son lo único que me queda._

_-Perdóname, pero sabes que no puede quedarse aquí. Necesitas sanarte, de lo nuestro y de ti mismo. Bella y nuestro nieto no pueden ser parte de eso._

_-Yo… yo simplemente te amé, Lis._

_-Lo sé._

_-Y por amarte… me dejaste sin nada. _

_-Ojalá algún día me puedas perdonar, Matteo._

_-Eres igual a House. Igual de tóxica y dañina que él. _

_-Quizás. _

_-No te la lleves._

_-Puedes venir cada vez que quieras, jamás te cerraré las puertas de nuestra casa _–Cuddy le dio dos suaves besos en la mejilla y sonrió- _Cuídate mucho. Mañana a las 2 la recogeré. _

Sin decir más, Cuddy se subió al auto y emprendió rumbo al hotel.

Noche, Princeton

Summer aparcó el cuatro x cuatro de su hermano delante de la casa de Kevin. La música se escuchaba desde lejos, todas las luces estaban encendidas y un camino de antorchas indicaba el camino a la playa.

Dan saltó del auto sin abrir la puerta y cogió su balón de football y su mochila. Joe bajó ayudando a Summer con su bolsa.

-Tiene buena pinta…-Dan miró como un par de tías en bikini pasaban por delante de él con bebidas. La playa estaba llena de gente alrededor de una hoguera.

-¡EEEH HOUSES!-gritó Kevin desde casi la orilla. Dan le lanzó el balón y se acercó a sus amigos.

-Ya se le han olvidado los problemas-dijo Joe sonriendo-.

-Si…aunque no es el único que está preocupado.

-Bueno, Dan me dejó pensativo… pero disfrutemos de estos días-Joe sonrió a la amiga de su hermano-

-No creo que sea nada grave, si no, tu madre os habría llamado.

-Si…oye… ve con Dan antes de que Brittany lo sobe más y se despiste…

-Si-Summer se quedó mirándolos y sonrió. Sabiendo que Dan no se enrollaría con esa tía.

-Summer.

La chica se giró ante el llamado de Joe.

-Tú eres chica, si tuvieras que apostar algo con Bella…

-Amor.

-¿Qué?

-Tiene que ver con el amor… y necesitaba a tu madre.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.-sonrió Summer y se giró yendo hasta dónde estaba Dan, saltando sobre el gemelo tirando de bruces a la arena, mientras ambos reían.

Joe movió su cabeza intentando deshacerse de los malos pensamientos y se fue a divertir con su hermano y sus amigos.

Día siguiente, Florencia

Bella se bajó del auto de su papá en la entrada del aeropuerto. Ahí House y Cuddy la esperaban. A pesar de ser primavera, había un viento bastante fuerte y estaba helado, pero Bella llevaba algo bastante delgado y veraniego.

Cuddy se acercó a su hija y le prestó su abrigo, mirándola con reproche.

-Regla número uno, si te enfermas tú, él también –Bella la miró hastiada- Así que ahora no es sólo tomarse una pastilla para el resfriado, ¿Vale?

-Vale, pero si vas a estar así todo el embarazo me suicido.

Mientras tanto, Matt y House sacaban las maletas de Bella. Paolo también estaba ahí.

-¿A qué hora sale nuestro vuelo? –Bella preguntó.

-En tres horas, así que nos queda tiempo para almorzar.

-Quisiera quedarme con Paolo un rato, ¿Puedo? No tengo mucha hambre de cualquier manera.

-Una hora, almorzaremos aquí. Pero luego pasaremos por la aduana internacional y no podrá acompañarnos. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido –Bella se acercó a su papá y lo abrazó con dulzura- _Te voy a extrañar mucho, papá._

_-Yo más que nadie, mi amor –_Matt la tomó en brazos como si fuese una niña pequeña y la besó con dulzura en la frente- _Los iré a ver en cuanto termine la temporada de negociaciones, ¿Bien?_

_-Te esperaré para elegir salir a comprar juntos el cochecito._

_-Me parece bien. Cuida mucho a mi pequeño bebé _–Matt le acarició la pequeña pancita a Bella y le dio un último beso a su hija- _Me tengo que ir, los de la empresa me esperan. Mandaré un taxi para que recoja a Paolo, ¿Bien?_

_-Gracias papi. Te amo. _

_-Yo más._

Matt, dándole una última fría mirada a Cuddy, se subió al auto y se fue. Llevaron las maletas hasta la cola y se quedaron esperando.

-Bella, toma –Cuddy le dio varios euros- Ve y come algo con tu novio, yo te llamo cuando sea la hora.

-Gracias mamá. _Vamos Paolo._

Bella y Paolo se fueron tomados de la mano de ahí. Ya lejos, House y Cuddy vieron como la pareja se besaba apasionadamente, y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-No le digas que con el embarazo sube el cachondeo, que lo tomará como excusa.

-Al menos no puede quedar embarazada otra vez en 6 meses, así que por mí y se lo folle como quiera.

-LISA, por Dios… -House le miró sorprendido.

-En 3 días tuve que resignarme al embarazo de mi hija adolescente, créeme, estoy abierta a todo ahora.

-Tranquila, que ya te acostumbrarás –El nefrólogo la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Esa mocosa tendrá vientre en unos meses… Dios mío.

-Nos deshacemos de unos, y otros llegan a ocupar su lugar.

-Los chicos se morirán cuando sepan.

-Seguro y querrán tomar el primer avión para acá a matar al famoso Paolo.

-Yeap –Cuddy lo abrazó por el cuello- Voy a ser abuela, ¿Te das cuenta?

-Crecen tan rápido –House sobreactuó.

-Y se reproducen. Yo siempre pensé que Dan sería el primero.

-Con lo cabrón que es, no te sorprenda que ya haya un bebé House deambulando por ahí.

-Ya… que mi colon no aguanta más emociones.

-Podrías embarazarte y así nuestro hijo sería menor que tu nieto.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA? Por supuesto que no, ni amarrado aguanto a otro como los grandulones que nos esperan allá.

-Pensar que tendremos que escuchar llantos de bebé de nuevo.

-Vale, que me jodes el colon a mí.

Cuddy rió y volvió a besarlo. Al otro lado, Bella y Paolo se acaban de despedir en el baño del aeropuerto.

Las cosas iban a cambiar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

****Próx. capítulo: **I realized that I need you**


	47. I realized that I need you

**I realized that I need you.  
[First day of my life – Bright Eyes]**

Era entrada la madrugada, acababan de dejar prácticamente las maletas en el salón y se estaban acomodando. House había tirado su chaqueta al suelo y prácticamente había corrido al baño.

Una vez aliviado, salió y al pasar por delante de la habitación de Cuddy la pudo observar apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, mirando adentro.

House se paró detrás suyo y la abrazó por la cintura, besando su cuello. En su cama matrimonial, Bella dormía placidamente.

-Estaba agotada.

-Incluso yo lo estoy…-musitó el nefrólogo-.

-Parece tan niña…-Cuddy se recostó en el pecho de él, compungida-.

-Es una niña…-musitó House- no sé en que estaba pensando…

-En lo que piensan todos los adolescentes…-Cuddy hizo una pausa-y no tan adolescentes…

-Si… pero con un poquito de cabeza, no vendría mal…

Cuddy se giró y lo miró. Acarició su mejilla rasposa y se abrazó a él, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro.

-Todo saldrá bien…

Cuddy se abrazó más fuerte a su novio, mientras éste besaba su cabeza con cariño y acariciaba su cabello.

Poco a poco, sin separarse, llegaron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá, en silencio, abrazados, mirando a la nada.

-No entiendo como Matt lo ha tomado tan bien… ¿viste como se despidió de ella? "Cuida de mi pequeño bebé". Le odio, me culpa de todo…

-Cariño, él tuvo tres meses para habituarse…-murmuró House mirándola-tú aún no te haces a la idea, ni siquiera yo…y espérate a que regresen los chicos.

Cuddy lo miró.

-Es una suerte que ellos hayan estado fuera… distraídos.

-Pues verás mañana en la tarde que regresan…

Ambos suspiraron. House agarró como pudo una manta y tapó a ambos. Pasara lo que pasara, esta vez lo iban a hacer bien, iban a ser una familia.

Día siguiente

Dan y Joe entraron con sus bolsos a casa luego de pasar un par de días en la playa. Llamaron a sus padres, pero nadie contestaba. Sabían que habían llegado por un mensaje de su madre horas atrás, pero ahora seguramente habían salido de compras o algo así.

-Llamaré a Summer, le diré que venga un rato y vemos películas, ¿Te parece? –Dan dijo, buscado entre sus cosas un cigarrillo, a pesar que acababan de dejar a Summer en su casa, tras esos días juntos.

-Sí, claro, como si me quisieran ahí –Joe sacó dos cervezas del refrigerador y le pasó una a su hermano- Les dejaré solos, distraigo a los viejos si quieren.

-Que no haremos nada, tarado.

-Eso no existe en tu léxico hermanito –Caminó con su bolso hasta su habitación.

-Desde hace un tiempo sí. La gente puede cambiar, ¿Sabías?

-Sí, eso creo. Ven, mira –Dan fue hasta la habitación de Joe, encontrándose las maletas de su hermana- Se viene a vivir aquí.

-Vaya… eso no me lo esperaba.

-Quizás qué lío ha pasado allá en Italia que Bella accedió a venir.

-No sé, pero si tu papito viene a hincharnos las bolas cada fin de mes, me lo corto –Dan encontró un cigarro y lo prendió, dando una gran aspirada- Y ella dormirá contigo, para que lo vayas sabiendo.

Antes de que Joe pudiera replicar, la puerta principal se abrió y sintieron la voz de sus padres ahí.

Fueron a su encuentro animadamente, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hermana, quien les acompañaba.

-Hola fea, te extrañábamos –Dan fue el primero en decir, con el cigarrillo en la boca y una sonrisa- Con Joe vimos tus maletas, queremos toda la historia con lujo de detalles.

-No la presiones, Dan –Joe la besó con ternura.

-Hazme el favor de apagar eso –Cuddy enseguida reaccionó y le quitó el cigarrillo a su hijo, apagándolo en el lavadero.

-Hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Mamá –Bella miró con enojo a Cuddy- Vamos, no la cargues con los chicos.

-Bella, aquí todos la cargaremos por ti.

Dan hizo una mueca.

-Además-Cuddy le quitó las cerillas-¿No lo estabas dejando?

-Pero me cuesta.

-Se viene la gran historia, críos –House les dio un par de palmadas en la espalda- Y viene mejor que se vayan sentando, porque será gorda y jugosa.

-¿Qué pasa? –Los gemelos miraban a sus padres dubitativos, un poco asustados.

-Vamos a hablar todos al salón –Cuddy anunció, y todos se acomodaron en algún lugar.

Bella se sentó en un sillón y Cuddy en el brazo de éste, acariciando su cabello mientras esperaba que sus hijos y su novio se ordenaran.

-Vieja, nos estás asustando –Dijo el menor de los gemelos.

-Ya, Dan, que esto es serio –House le paró, y los chicos dejaron las risas y miraron a su madre en silencio.

-Chicos… desde hoy en adelante, como se habrán dado cuenta, Bella vivirá con nosotros.

-Ya venía hora –Dijo Dan- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea? ¿Un viaje a Cancún con los viejos o qué?

-Nada, si yo no quería venir –Bella se lamentó, ganándose una mirada reprochadora de Cuddy.

-Acordamos que sería lo mejor para todos, cariño.

-¿Pueden decirnos qué pasa de una vez? –Joe interrumpió.

-Estoy embarazada.

Los gemelos se quedaron mudos ante la repentina revelación de su hermana. No sabían si creerlo o largarse a reír, las señales no eran claras.

-¿Es una broma?

La mirada triste de Cuddy les respondió que no. Ambos se miraron entre ellos, estaban desconcertados, sin palabras.

-No puedes estar embarazada –Joe dijo al fin, luego de un silencio prolongado e incómodo- Eres una niñita, hace dos años usabas camiseta porque las tetas no te crecían.

-¡Oye! –Bella arrugó el ceño.

-Es una broma, ¿Cierto? –Dan ahora intervino- Digo, eres una adolescente, tienes 15 años. Las niñas de esa edad no tienen bebés.

-Uy¡ serán tarados!

-¿Nosotros? Eres tú la que nos está diciendo que se acaba de condenar la vida con un bebé a tu edad.

-Un bebé jamás es una condena Joseph, no seas irrespetuoso.

-Uuhu me vale tu estúpida religión. Entonces, ¿Es verdad o mentira?

-¡Te digo que es verdad! ¿Por qué mentiría con algo así? Chicos, en 6 meses más…

-Su hermana pequeña tendrá un bebé más pequeño aún –House acabó la oración y se levantó del sofá- Y ya créanlo o su madre entrará en crisis nerviosa de nuevo.

Joe y Dan se quedaron mirando a su hermana y luego a su madre sin saber que decir. Su padre había desaparecido del salón y ellos no tardaron en hacerlo, tras una leve disculpa, Dan salió de la casa seguido por su gemelo.

-No se lo tomaron muy bien…-murmuró la italiana.

-¿Cómo querías que se lo tomaran?

Cuddy salió también del salón y dejó a su hija sentada ahí, acariciándose el vientre distraída.

Parque

-¿TE LO PUEDES CREER?-gritó Dan, sin importarle si había gente a su alrededor-EMBARAZADA.

-Dan, no grites, no estoy sordo.

El gemelo menor se sentó en un columpió, ya estaba casi anocheciendo, Joe se sentó en el columpió de al lado.

-No estuvimos para ella…-se lamentó Joe, con su sensatez.

-No bro, ella no quiso que estuviéramos… yo la llamé tres días seguidos, pero sé ve que estaba ocupada follando.

-¡Dan, joder!

-¿Qué, es verdad? ¿Sabes como vienen los niños, no?

Joe asintió bufando.

-Todo este rollo…no sé…-se encogió de hombros-aún me cuesta asimilarlo.

-Volvamos a casa…anda.-Dan se levantó y pateó la tierra, medio molesto, echando a caminar, cómo si el fuese capaz de aceptar que su hermanita de 15 años fuera a tener un hijo.

Casa Cuddy

Cuddy se movía nerviosa por la cocina, mientras House la miraba bebiendo un refresco, apoyado en la nevera.

-Aún no han vuelto…que deben estar…

-Están pensándolo, no creo que a las 8 de la tarde estén pedo, tranquila.

Cuddy se acercó a él y lo abrazó, mirando la bolsa de viaje de sus hijos que aun estaba sin deshacer. Bella en su habitación veía dibujos mientras hablaba por msn con Paolo.

La endocrina elevó su rostro para capturar los labios de su pareja en el momento en que la puerta principal se escuchaba cerrarse de un portazo.

Ambos acudieron al encuentro de los gemelos.

-¿Dónde estabais?

-En el parque-dijo Dan, pasando de largo con Joe a su espalda, para ir a la habitación de su madre.

Cuddy miró a House y éste posó sus manos en los hombros de su novia para hacerle un masaje mientras veían como sus hijos se encerraban en la habitación para hablar con Bella.

-Van a ejercer de hermanos.

Cuddy sonrió.

Dan y Joe se tumbaron uno a cada lado, dejando a Bella en el centro de la cama matrimonial. Joe apartó el laptop apagándolo.

-¡Oye! Estaba hablando con mi novio.-la italiana se enfurruñó, frunciendo el ceño-.

-Me importa un bledo tu novio ahora, niñita-dijo Dan mirándola y apagando la TV-nos debes una charla.

-He tenido suficiente con mamá y papá.-les dijo altanera-.

-Issy…-dijo Joe despeinándola-un maldito preservativo.

-No me llames Issy-dijo más enfadada- no quiero hablar del tema.

Dan se acomodó mejor con Bella entre sus brazos. Mientras Joe se apoyaba en el hombro de ella.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

-¡Manda huevos!-exclamó Dan de golpe sentándose- Que la niñata vaya a tener un bebito y yo ni siquiera he conseguido pasar de segunda base.

-¿¡EN SERIO?-exclamó Joe mirándolo por encima de su hermana-¿Ni en la playa?

-Nada.

-¿Y con quién?-preguntó Bella sin saber de que iba el rollo, desde el accidente de Joe y su consecuente regreso a Italia con su padre, enfadada con su madre la relación de ellos se había enfriado.

-Con quién…te lo diré después que me digas a quién tengo que matar yo por tocarte un pelo, princesa-dijo Dan haciéndose el duro.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. Quiero saber por que eres tan tontita de no abortar.-dijo Dan como si nada-.

-Es pecado.

-También es follar según la iglesia.

-Si, por eso Dan hace celibato ahora-dijo Joe riendo-venga, habla con tus hermanos, primero tu historia, luego mataremos a ese idiota por tocarte y luego hablará Dan de por que es tan tonto-dijo viendo como su hermano le hacía muecas mientras hablaba.

Bella se sentó mejor y se dispuso a contar su historia omitiendo los detalles más escabrosos y compartiendo con ellos sus pensamientos y sus miedos.

Dos horas después, Cuddy y House se preguntaban si todavía seguían vivos allá dentro mientras ellos estaban en la cocina, con la cena lista hasta que fueron a ver.

Llamaron a la puerta, y posteriormente entraron sin esperar el correspondiente permiso. Ambos se quedaron parados viendo como Bella, por fin sonreía, mientras estaba abrazada a Joe mirando como Dan hablaba.

-[…] Así que no me atrevo a dar el siguiente paso, es decir, si quiero, quiero hacérselo…de todas las formas-sus hermanos y sus madre pusieron mala cara, mientras House sonreía- pero… es que…

-¿ES VIRGEN?-exclamó Joe-.

-No, no lo es.

Ninguno de los tres se había percatado de la presencia de sus padres y seguían hablando como si nada.

-Me gusta y no quiero cagarla, quiero…hacerlo bien está vez.

-Entonces invítala a cenar, al cine y luego…

-Luego es suficiente-intervino Cuddy.

-A un hotel.-completó House la caro y lindo.

-Si lo pagas tú-dijo Dan levantándose de la cama, sin preocuparse si sus padres habían escuchado todo-Yo voy a salir.

-¿No cenas con nosotros?-preguntó Cuddy frunciendo el ceño-apenas te hemos visto hoy.

-No, cenaré con Summer y con unos amigos, bueno Joe también viene.

Joe asintió.

-Yo también quiero ir…

-Ni hablar-dijo House, sin pensarlo, aunque al momento se arrepintió de decirlo, pues Bella no era hija suya.

-Pero…

-No, Bella, por ahora no saldrás.-dijo Cuddy-chicos no volváis tarde.

-Iremos a dormir a casa de papá-contestó Dan, justo iluminándosele una bombilla en su mente-mañana nos vemos.

Ambos besaron a sus padres y a su hermana y salieron de allí a toda prisa.

-Vamos a cenar-Cuddy fue la primera en salir de la habitación, Bella se disponía a seguirla pero House la detuvo.

-Siéntate un momento…-Bella se sentó, obedeciendo al padre de sus hermanos. House se sentó también en el borde de la cama, sin saber como empezar la conversación.

Estuvieron durante unos segundos en silencio, escuchando tan sólo el sonido del bastón de House rebotar contra el suelo.

-Mira, tu madre aún no afronta esto, y yo la amo-dijo mirando a la niña- y la voy a ayudar con todo…no quiero…que…me mal interpretes.

-Greg, soy también adulta.

-No, eres una niña, y vas a ser madre y te vamos a ayudar y todos esos rollos…

-Si, Dan y Joe también…

-Pero quiero que pongas de tu parte… ¿ok?

Bella asintió, sonriendo débilmente.

-En unas semanas me mudaré aquí definitivamente y bueno…

-Tienes mi aprobación-terminó la italiana-tu haces feliz a mi mamá-se encogió de hombros-solo no la cagues. Tú me caes bien… y que me prohíbas salir pues…bueno, lo entiendo, estoy embarazada pero no quiero quedarme aquí todo el día.

-Encontraremos una solución-sin esperarlo, Greg se vio completamente rígido, recibiendo un abrazo de la muchacha. Unos segundos después, y algo desconcertado aun, le correspondió.-

-Siento hacerte las cosas tan difíciles en un comienzo.

-Tenías motivos, y al final la única perjudicada con todo esto resultaste tú.

-Ya, que me lo han repetido bastante.

-¿En qué pensabas? Tu mamá es doctora, si querías iniciar tú vida sexual bastaba con decirle y luego de torturarse un poco consigo misma, hubiera accedido.

-Ni siquiera fue a propósito… digo, no lo hice por joderle o algo, simplemente pasó.

-¿Hace cuánto comenzó?

-Comenzamos saliendo cuando mamá viajaba a ver a los chicos. Una cosa llevó a la otra y…

-Acabaste cagándola.

-No sé en qué pensaba, nunca fui una chica precoz ni andaba en esos pasos. Recuerdo que ese día… estaba triste porque extrañaba a mamá, Paolo me consoló. Y en menos de lo que me di cuenta, había perdido mi virginidad y encima sin condón, no pude sentirme peor.

-¿Pensaste en contarle a Lisa?

-Sí, pero sabía lo que pasaría y no quería. Mamá me compraría esa píldora abortiva y me obligaría a tomarla, no quería eso, no es lo que María haría en mi lugar.

-¡Oh, por Dios!

-Lo siento… pero no me gusta el aborto ni la forma tan simple que los americanos tienen de hablar de él. Si mi error me iba a costar un embarazo, iba a dejar a la naturaleza seguir su curso.

-La naturaleza te va a costar tu adolescencia.

-Lo sé, pero fue mi culpa.

-Todos cometemos errores, no por eso condenaremos nuestra vida.

-Me sentí bastante mal luego de hacerlo, por lo que no permití que se repitiera.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no has follado con tu novio desde la concepción de tu marcianito?

-No… cuando supe que estaba embarazada y logré digerirlo, volvimos a hacerlo y desde ahí hasta ahora con regularidad –Bella se enrojeció- No sé por qué te cuento estas cosas.

-Está bien, folla bastante en este periodo que las hormonas se te ponen como tontas.

-Me gustaría, pero mi novio está en Italia ¬¬

-Ya lo verás, tranquila –House le desordenó el cabello- Pero si fueras mi hija, te castro.

-Lo seré este tiempo, así que acostúmbrate –Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla a House y salió caminando de la habitación, a cenar.

House, sentado aún en la cama, sonrió para sí mismo. No podía creer que aquella mocosa en 6 meses sería madre, y que él volvería a cambiar pañales tal como pasó con los chicos, casi 18 años atrás.

Aunque la idea le aterrase, volver a ver a Cuddy cargando y amando a un bebé, será algo impagable para él. De alguna manera, será hacer las cosas bien esta vez, aunque no fuese con sus hijos.

Quizás la llegada de ese bebé no era tan mala después de todo. Y Cuddy sería abuela, já.

Horas después, Cuddy estaba recostada sobre el pecho de House mientras lo acariciaba distraída y veían TV.

Bella estaba durmiendo en la cama de Dan mientras resolvían como se acomodarían, pues en dos meses los chicos se irían de casa y la habitación de ellos pasaría a ser de Bella y el bebé.

House estaba pensativo, acariciando la espalda de Cuddy cuando la puerta principal se abrió y un Joe relajado y sin preocupaciones entró en la casa como si nada.

Cuddy se levantó mirándolo confundida cuando pasó por el salón.

-¿Y tú hermano?

Joe se quedó parado. Entonces cayó en la cuenta que su hermano era un tremendo idiota que no había pensado en los contras de ese estúpido plan.

-En…em… bueno…yo…

House río.

-Tú eres tonto, pero Dan lo es más.

Cuddy lo miró.

-Está en mi casa…-dijo con evidencia-con Summer.

Cuddy bufó hastiada.

-¡me tienen hartos!-gritó como si nada- Vamos…

-¿A dónde?-dijo House sin levantarse mientras veía como Joe desaparecía de su vista, yendo a la habitación y entrando con cuidado de no despertar a Bella.

-A buscar a Daniel.

-Cariño, tiene casi 18 años…-agarró su mano-y él no va a embarazar a esa chiquilla, déjales disfrutar y mañana le decimos que es idiota.

Cuddy suspiró.

-Vamos a dormir entonces…

House se levantó y abrazándola por la espalda, ambos caminaron juntos a la habitación de la endocrina.

**Continuará…**

* * *

****Próx. capítulo: **You make it all worthwhile to us.**


	48. I need more time

****De verdad siento muchoooooooo la tardanza, pero es que no tengo tiempo. Aún así, espero que les guste. Hubo un error mío de los títulos.

* * *

**I need more time  
[She's electric – Oasis]**

Todos desayunaban tranquilos cuando un Dan, con camisa desabrochada sobre su camiseta de manga corta, pantalones playeros, chanclas, gafas de sol y completamente despeinado entró en casa como si nada.

Apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero, abriendo la ventana ante la mirada amenazante de su madre y le quitó un bollo a ésta mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

House miraba la escena divertido mientras Joe y Bella intercambiaban miradas en silencio.

-¿Crees que somos tontos, jovencito?-dijo Cuddy untando mantequilla en la tostada.

Dan se sentó con las piernas abierta en una silla, estirándose, sin decir nada y levantaba sus gafas, demostrando su rostro, cansado y con sueño.

-¿Alguien no ha dormido nada, hoy? Gañan.

House chocó los cinco con Dan.

-Eso, tú riele las gracias.

-Mamá…-Dan torció el cuello mirándola-Sólo dormimos.

-Éste niño es tonto…se piensa que me chupo el dedo-dijo Cuddy poniéndose nerviosa y mirando a House, hablando de su hijo como si no estuviera delante-no me gusta que me engañes…y tú tampoco Joe.-dijo mirando al otro gemelo-.

-Él es mi hermano, ¿que querías que hiciera? ¿Delatarle?. Es lo suficientemente tonto para delatarse solo-dijo el gemelo mayor bebiendo zumo.

-¿Ah si?

-Dan, me mandaste a dormir a casa, y tú no volviste…mamá estaba despierta, ahora lo está…-el chico movía las manos con gestos de evidencia-.

-Y tienes un chupetón en el cuello-intervino Bella-.

-Bueno ya sabemos por que no va a Yale-dijo House riendo-.

-Bueno ya está bien-Cuddy se cruzó de brazos tras serle arrebatada por su hijo, la tostada que había preparado con esmero.- No quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir…

-Pero si me voy en 2 meses…

-Pues hasta que eso suceda…sigues siendo menor y…

-¡Dios, padre!-miró a House- ¿En que pensabas? Pensabas con el pene…

Dan se levantó hastiado y le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla.

-No volverá a pasar, tranquila…

-¡Así que fue mal!-gritaron House y Joey al unísono mientras Dan, metiéndose en el baño les enseñaba el dedo corazón.

-No sé que será de él…en Nueva York…solo.

-¡El sueño de todo el mundo!-dijo Bella divertida mientras se servía más cereales, ya iba por su tercer tazón.

-Tú mejor cállate…anda.-comentó Cuddy llevándose una mano a la frente-.

House y Joe sonrieron mientras seguían comiendo. Ahora si parecían una familia de verdad, desayunando juntos, la madre estresada, el padre despreocupado, todos alzando la voz, casi riñendo…una típica familia, sólo les faltaba una mascota.

De repente Bella se levantó algo pálida y echó a correr hacía el baño, mientras el busca de House pitaba.

-Hora de trabajar…-House agarraba su bastón-y será mejor que vengas conmigo.

Cuddy no tenía ningunas ganas de ir al hospital, cada vez se implicaba más en su trabajo y ahora era cuando menos lo necesitaba.

-Mi paciente necesita de una buena endocrina…

Cuddy se levantó cansada, agarraba su blazer.

-Cuida a Bella.

Joe asintió viendo como sus padres se marchaban mientras aún podía escuchar las quejas de su madre de cómo organizarse a partir de ahora y como House la ignoraba diciendo cosas sobre sus pechos.

Horas después

Dan había sacado una silla de playa al pequeño jardín con el que contaba el porche de la casa de su madre. Había que aprovecharlo.

Con las gafas de sol, repeinado hacía atrás y sin camiseta, tomaba el sol. Joe estaba sentado a su lado en otra silla, pero con camiseta mientras que Bella se sentaba en las escaleras del porche.

-Parecemos idiotas-murmuró Joe-aunque tú más.

Joe miró a un lado observando como Dan se había echado crema solar en los pezones.

-Es que soy muy sensible ahí-dijo riendo mientras punteaba una guitarra al aire-¿Estas mejor, enana?

-Si-Bella estiró las piernas, desde la mañana todo lo que había comido, lo había vomitad.- Cuando pensaba que ya había acabado su etapa de nauseas habían regresado-entonces Dany, ¿no nos vas a contar como te fue…?

-Que no. Ya déjense, metiches.

-Es inevitable, no hay mucho por hacer aquí –Bella se lamentó- A menos que quieran salir a algún lado.

-Si saliéramos sería sin ti, enana. Eres una carga por ahora.

-¿Y por qué?

-¿Y aún lo preguntas? Vomitas al oler una cebolla y pretendes que te saquemos de aquí… de ningún modo –Dan le paró- Además que mamá nos mataría, nos dejó a cargo de ti.

-¡Que no me va a pasar nada!

-Al único lugar donde te podemos llevar es al hospital –Joe le propuso- Los viejos te tienen cerca y no nos llega el reto a nosotros.

-¿Y qué divertido hay en el hospital?

-Nada, claro. Ahora me pregunto, ¿Qué divertido puede tener la universidad a lado del hospital?

-¡Haberlo dicho antes! –Bella se emocionó y se levantó- Voy a buscar mi… uy –Se balanceó y se tuvo que apoyar en la pared. Joe se le acercó asustado- Ya, si fue un mareo, es normal.

-No sé, yo creo que aún no es tiempo de sacarte.

-¡Pero estoy aburrida!

-Llama a tu novio y ten sexo telefónico con él, deberías considerarlo –Dan le dijo, sin inmutarse en su posición- Al menos el telefónico no te preña, tarada.

-Qué pesado.

Luego de una breve charla, Joe se fue junto a Bella al hospital en taxi. Dan se quedó tomando sol en la misma posición.

Hospital

-Quizás deba llamar a Bella, aún está delicada y vomita cada dos por tres –Cuddy le dijo a House, ambos frente a frente en el escritorio del nefrólogo- O quizás debimos traerla y así está segura…

-Lisa, tranquilízate, que la sobreproteges demasiado.

-¿Cómo no? Me manchaba todas las sábanas cada vez que le llegaba la regla porque no sabía ponerse las toallitas bien, ¡y ahora tendrá un bebé!

-Bueno, pero eso no significa que no sepa cuidarse. Será medio tonta pero dudo que se ponga a beber y a fumar a escondidas. Si nadie la obligó a tener al bebé.

-Pero aún así… ¿Y si se desmaya, o se deshidrata demasiado, o…?

-Ya cálmate, que tampoco la dejamos sola.

-Todo esto que está pasando es mi culpa, ¿Verdad? –Suspiró, apenada.

-Claro, tú le amenazaste con un revolver para que se pusiera a follar y sin condón.

-Yo no estuve ahí, mi amor… La dejé sola el tiempo suficiente para que cometiera esta estupidez.

House guardó silencio, evitando mirarle. Recordaba la conversación sostenida con Bella y no dejaba de pensar que en cierto punto Cuddy estaba en lo correcto. Su ausencia, de alguna manera le afectó a la chica, aunque eso no era justificación.

Se levantó de la silla y tomó su mano, haciendo que se levantase también, con una sonrisa tierna y protectora.

-Ven, ya no te jodas más la cabeza –La endocrina lo abrazó y cerró sus ojos, haciendo una expresión de cansancio y apretando un poco su espalda- Es una niña y sí se ha cagado la adolescencia, pero eso es problema de ella, no te involucres más de lo necesario.

-Es mi hija, es imposible no involucrarme.

-Pero qué mañosa eres, mujer –House le dio una palmada en el trasero, haciéndole reír y besándolo con dulzura en los labios.

-Gracias por acompañarme en toda esta situación

-No hay de qué –Se volvieron a besar, más profundamente- Vámonos un rato, que no tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Tú quizás, yo tengo demasiado trabajo.

-Oh vamos, sé que quieres –Besando su cuello- sé que te encanta.

-Sí, pero estoy con bata y no es ético hacerlo.

-Exacto, mejor aún.

-Que no, jajaja.

House se dio el lujo de acariciar su trasero con sutileza mientras Cuddy despeinaba su cabello y le dejaba a sus manos hacer el resto.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió.

-Dra. Cuddy, por Dios…

Ambos se separaron y miraron a la entrada, encontrándose a Bella y Joe ahí, entre riendo y con cara de querer vomitar.

-¿Les dejan hacer eso en el trabajo? –Joe preguntó, notando lo colorada que estaba su madre- ¿Quieres hielo, ma'?

-Idiota –Cuddy sonrió y arreglando su bata se acercó a su hija- ¿Te sientes mal, han venido por eso?

-No, es que me aburría –Bella se excusó, suspirando- Es deprimente estar en casa, mamá.

-Lo sé, pero es que no me siento segura que salgas aún. Pero podemos salir ahora si quieres.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, cancelo las citas que tengo y vamos a comprar. Como solíamos hacerlo en Italia, ¿Te gustaría?

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

Cuddy se alegró. Al fin veía a Bella sonreír.

-Hey, dijiste que tenías mucho trabajo! –House se quejó.

-Ya no te quejes, bebé –Cuddy se largó a reír y besó a padre e hijo en la mejilla- Joe, regresas a casa o te quedas con papá, con Bella llegaremos más tarde.

-No quiero regresar aún, seguro que me encuentro a Summer y Dan en algo sucio y me traumo por siempre.

-Dile a tu hermano que fui comprensiva una vez, pero que si alguno me llega con otro crío se los corto, ¿VALE? No están ni maduros ni yo estoy lo suficiente vieja para andar cuidando a una tonelada de nietos.

-Qué vieja te suenas diciendo eso ¡Jajajaja!

-Seguro todos pensarán que mi hijo es en realidad tuyo, mamá –Bella rió- Puedes presumir de lo rápido que adelgazaste luego de tenerlo si quieres.

-Ya presumí a mis hijos, ahora tú carga con los tuyos –Cuddy sonrió y la tomó de la mano- ¿Vamos?

-¡Sí!

-¿Y cuándo serás así conmigo? –House preguntó, haciéndose el enojado.

-En la noche.

House celebró con los brazos en alto mientras Joe y Bella hacían muecas de asco. Cuddy simplemente reía.

Casa Cuddy

Summer llegó a la casa de Dan caminando. Él chico que estaba con las gafas de sol puesta y al parecer con los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera se enteró de su presencia.

La chica caminó con sigilo por detrás de él mientras intentaba aguantar la risa y de repente, y con bastante fuerza empujó la silla de playa hacía delante, tirando al chico al suelo.

-¡Ahhh!-Dan se levantó de golpe mirando a todos lados, asustado por la caída, y se giró contemplando a Summer doblada de la risa sin poder parar.- ¡Imbécil!

-¡Jajaja! Lástima que me perdí tu cara al caer, pero la de ahora no tiene desperdicio-Dan colocó de nuevo la silla y se sentó haciéndose el indignado.

Summer secándose con el pulgar las lágrimas de risa, rodeó la silla y se sentó en las piernas del chico, a horcajadas colocando una mano en cada hombro.

Dan seguía sin inmutarse. Summer se inclinó y rozó su nariz con la del chico y posteriormente le daba tiernos besos en los labios.

-Te estas bronceando-Summer puso su mejor mirada lasciva-estás muy sexy.

-Vaya que desde ayer…mi chica está más cariñosa-Dan tenía sus manos en el trasero de Summer.

-¿Quién dice que soy tú chica?

-¿Me vas a decir que me he ganado una bronca de mi madre gratuita? Que no voy a poder hacer esto-Dan intentó meter la mano por el vaquero de Summer pero esta lo detuvo-.

-Lo de ayer fue alucinante, solo bromeaba.

-Lo sé-Dan le robó un beso-.

-No te hagas el creído.

Summer se bajó de sus piernas y se quedó de pie mirándolo, tiró de su brazo y saltó sobre él. Dan la agarró del trasero y mientras se besaban caminaban hacía el interior de la casa.

Tras chocar contra la pared del pasillo, llegaron a su habitación, donde las cosas de Joe y Bella estaban más desordenadas que nunca.

Se tumbaron en su cama, tan sólo mirándose y acariciándose tiernamente.

-¿Lo que dijiste ayer, es verdad?

Dan asintió.

_Flash Back_

Dan y Summer acababan de despedir a Joe. Estaban a una calle de la casa de House. Ambos se miraban.

Dan tomó la mano de Summer y echó a caminar con ella hasta la casa, entraron, prendieron las luces viendo como hacía bastante que no había una convivencia continua en esa casa. La casa estaba algo fría a pesar de que empezaba el verano.

Ambos se quedaron parados en la entrada.

-Ven… quiero enseñarte algo.

Dan arrastró a Summer hasta la habitación de su padre. Una vez allí, la morena se quedó sorprendida y sin palabras.

La habitación estaba iluminada con unas cuantas velas, mientras el techo estaba pintado de azul con unas cuantas estrellas blancas y amarillas, todo grafiteado.

Mientras que en la cama habían unas sabanas verdes.

-Me dijiste que siempre has querido hacerlo bajo las estrellas en el campo…-Dan sonrió-esto es lo único que he podido hacer…por ahora.

El chico tragó saliva esperando el veredicto de la muchacha. Estaba completamente avergonzado, jamás había hecho nada así para echar un polvo, pero aquello…aquello era algo más que una noche, era su amiga, era Summer, su chica…

Poco a poco la joven avanzó hasta quedar delante de House. Sonrió y alzó su barbilla para mirarlo, pues era algo menuda a su lado. Le besó la garganta y luego el cuello y se abrazó a su cintura.

-Más te vale que tengas un condón a mano…

-¡Eso, tu rompe el romanticismo!-dijo Dan divertido mientras besaba sus labios.

Poco a poco fueron a parar en la cama mientras el uno al otro se desnudaba, primero con la mirada, luego con las manos acariciándose mutuamente.

Summer se colocó sobre Dan mordiendo su pecho, mientras él se arqueaba, ambos estaban en completa armonía con el otro, todavía en ropa interior.

Dan rodó para quedar sobre ella, sonriéndola, apartando un mechón de su cabello mientras frotaba su sexo débilmente contra el de Summer y la hacía gemir.

Sin mucho preámbulo se deshizo de su sujetador y acarició con adoración los senos de ella mientras Summer disfrutaba de sus caricias tiró del boxer del muchacho, arañándole el trasero mientras su mano con firmeza, agarró el miembro de él y tras unas sacudidas le colocó el condón que Dan le había pasado, ya estaban demasiado excitados como para continuar con solo roces y caricias.

Una última mirada les indicó que estaban listos para el siguiente paso, ya habían sido suficientes preámbulos, suficiente tiempo de negarse lo suyo para al fin consumar lo que desde un principio estaba escrito. Dan se colocó entre sus piernas y poco a poco la fue penetrando hasta alcanzar la gloria, con sus manos entrelazadas.

Summer le sonrió y movió su pelvis demandando por más, aquél chico la iba a volver loca, más de lo que ya estaba.

Por cada empeñe Dan soltaba un pequeño gemido haciendo compañía a los jadeos de Summer, cada vez más agitados incitando así a un movimiento más rápido y fuerte llegando así poco a poco al éxtasis, disfrutando del primer orgasmo de los muchos que les quedaban por vivir juntos.

Tras su primera experiencia, Dan se deshizo del condón y volvió a su lado, la abrazó y la besó durante un rato, disfrutando de ese momento de recuperación, sus corazones aun latían desbocados y sus cuerpos se pegaban por el sudor.

Ninguno tenía una palabra para decir, simplemente habían enmudecido.

Al rato, Dan se levantó y agarró la guitarra de su padre que estaba en el rincón de la habitación. Summer se acomodó mejor entre las sábanas y los almohadones y lo miró divertida. Él chico, aún desnudo se sentó a su lado y comenzó a tocar y cantar.

_She is electric  
She's in a family full of eccentrics  
She've done things that I never expected  
And I need more time_

-¿Más tiempo?-interrumpió Summer besando su hombro desnudo.

-Para estar contigo.

_But I need more...  
Cos I'll be you and you'll be me  
there's lots and lots for us to say  
Lots and lots for us to do  
if she is electric  
can I be electric too?_

Dan dejó a un lado la guitarra y se abalanzó a sus labios, degustándolos, disfrutando, acariciándolos con su lengua mientras ella le correspondía.

-Nunca he hecho nada así por una chica… y…te quiero.-murmuró.

Summer sonrió tiernamente, a fin de cuentas Dan era un chico sensible, y a pesar que no lo demostraba mucho, adoraba que lo hiciera solo con ella, se sentía especial.

-No me rompas el corazón ¿vale?

Summer le dio un suave golpe en el pecho y se subió encima de él.

-No me lo rompas tú a mi-idiota- además, estoy segura que si tuvieras un desengaño amoroso, serías mejor músico…

-Que graciosa-Dan la agarró de las muñecas inmovilizándola y mordió su cuello. Al parecer, el segundo asalto iba a ser más interesante que el primero.

_Fin del flash back_

-Yo también te quiero, sabes-Summer despeinó el cabello de Dan y le besó removiéndose en la cama, con intenciones de repetir lo del día anterior…en el justo momento que la puerta principal se abría indicándoles que ya no estaban solos.-y…si quiero ser tu chica.

-Ya lo sabía.

Dan se levantó de la cama, arreglándose la ropa mientras Summer hacía lo mismo.

Joe se paró en la puerta de la habitación.

-Hola Summer-sonrió a la chica y luego miró a Dan-Mamá dice que fue comprensiva una vez, dos te matará.-salió de allí como si nada.

-Será mejor que vengáis a comprar la cena…-dijo House apareciendo detrás de Joe,-antes de que tu hermana vuelva y se quede con todo.

Summer lo miró confundida, aún no había tenido tiempo de conocer a la hermana de Dan y no entendía por que había dicho aquello.

-Está embarazada.-dijo como si nada-.

-¿Pero no tenía 15?

-Por eso tu y yo utilizamos chubasquero-Dan le pegó una palmada en el trasero y se fue al salón mientras su chica lo siguió.

-Tú familia si que es excéntrica-murmuró antes de ir a ver como House, Joe y Dan peleaban con los cojines.

Centro comercial

-_No me quedan, necesito una talla más grande ma' –_A solas, Bella se daba el gusto de hablar en italiano con su mamá, a quien no parecía importarle.

-_Estaba segura que usabas esa, te las he sacado todas igual. Espérame un segundo._

Cuddy, afuera del vestidor, le pidió a la encargada todos los modelos una talla mayor y se los dejó afuera. Bella abrió usando apenas un sostén, intentando subirse otros pantalones que le había traído.

_-Parezco prieta, esto me cruza de milagro. _

_-Tápate que no estamos en Italia _–Cuddy entró con ella al probador y le miró los pantalones- _Sí te quedan bastante apretados._

_-Me está engordando el trasero como ballena, ¡Dios!_

_-No seas exagerada que sólo tienes 3 meses. Además seguro y que tomaste leche porque se te ha inflado el colón como nunca._

_-No tomé leche _–Bella se miró el vientre y una mini pancita se formaba alrededor del ombligo, lo que le prohibía seguir subiendo aquellos pantalones- _No seas tonta, mamá, jajajajaja. _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que es mi panza la que está así, no mi colón. Al ritmo que va, nacerá con obesidad y yo me quedaré gorda por siempre. _

Cuddy dejó de hablar. Miró detenidamente la pequeña pancita de Bella y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Se sentó en uno de los asientos del vestidor y se quedó observándole con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar.

Bella, sin comprender, se acercó a ella y acariciándole el hombro le preguntó:

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Es que aún no me acostumbro a esto de Bella-embarazada. _

_-Ni yo, mira cómo me está creciendo el culo, es lo peor –_Cuddy seguía muda, y Bella notó que era porque seguía mirando el pequeño bultito que tenía en su ombligo- _Ay, mami _–Con cuidado, tomó una de sus manos y la puso sobre el vientre, sintiendo como los ojos de Cuddy volvían a la vida luego de esto- _No está muy grande, pero ya crecerá. No sé bien su crecimiento, dime tú, pero ya tiene corazón ¿Verdad?_

_-Y sistema digestivo, pero obviémoslo –_Bella rió y le dio un suave beso en la frente, haciendo que su madre mantuviese su mano sobre su pancita un rato más- _¿Sientes bebé? Te está tocando tu abuela… _

_-Vale, no digas abuela antes de tiempo._

_-Ella es algo gruñona, pero te querrá mucho, yo lo sé. Aunque no esté de acuerdo con que nazcas, ella te amará tanto como ama a tus tíos y a mí. _

_-Por supuesto que lo amaré, tonta –_Unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, haciéndola temblar-_ Es sólo que aún no puedo creer que MI hija vaya a tener un bebé, ¡Es que hasta ayer el bebé eras tú! _

_-Sí, pero la vida pasa. Y serás abuela! Tendrás un nieto al que podrás malcriar sin sentirte culpable, y como es el primero que tienes, será tu regalón. Y conociéndote, mami, prácticamente ni me dejaras tenerlo a mí, porque lo amarás tanto que no querrás despegarte de él._

_-Basta _–Cuddy ahora sí estaba llorando- _Que ya lo estoy amando y ni siquiera tiene piernas, joder… _

Bella se largó a reír y abrazó con dulzura a su mamá. Ésta, aún con su mano en el vientre de su hija, sonrió. Al fin.

**Continuará…**

* * *

****Ahora sí, : **You make it all worthwhile to us**


	49. You make it all worthwhile to us

**You make it all worthwhile to us  
[Little James – Oasis]**

Finalmente, y tras un largo día de trabajo, compras y demás, Cuddy se colocaba su camisón y terminaba de ponerse sus cremas, mientras House estaba tumbado en su cama, solo en boxers, mirándola.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes?-House la miraba acercarse-ya sé, sonríes por lo que me vas a hacer…-se acomodó mejor-.

Cuddy se metió en la cama y lo miró.

-No, sonrió por que hacía tiempo no estaba tan relajada…me siento…feliz.

House acarició su cabello.

-Me alegro. ¿A que se debe tu felicidad?

-Bella está más unida a mí…Somos como una familia…Dan me abraza más…y está algo centrado…por lo menos centrado en sólo una chica, los estudios de los chicos van bien, tenemos todo el verano para estar juntos y tengo un novio…que

-Te da el mejor sexo posible-terminó la frase él.

-Que me apoya en todo.-le dio un beso en los labios-.

-¿Dónde está la parte mala?

-¿Qué?

-Bueno has dicho todo esto… pero también es fruncido levemente el ceño, y te conozco muy bien Lisa…-House la miró-y a estas también-se mordió el labio mientras posaba sus manos en los pechos de la endocrina.

Cuddy le apartó las manos con suavidad.

-Es que…cuando Bella tenga el bebé… ¿Cómo nos vamos a organizar? Es decir yo trabajo y no quiero que ella deje los estudios, y sé que tú te vas a agobiar con tanto pañal, te conozco Greg House y sé que si ayudamos a Bella nos va a quitar tiempo para nosotros y eso…te afectará y a mi también, cariño…

House no dijo nada.

-Que venga aquí su abuelo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Ni muerto-House se acomodó mejor, tumbándose abrazado a ella-olvídate de eso ahora, aun quedan 6 meses para que nazca, aún tiene que comprar todo…hacerse revisiones…etc.-a esas alturas, House ya acariciaba los muslos de Cuddy y besaba el escote que formaba su camisón- Relájate y disfruta el ahora…

-Lo dices tan fácil…mmm-Cuddy se arqueó cuando sintió los dientes de House rozar su pezón por encima de la tela de seda-dios…sigue.

House sonrió y siguió sin protestar.

2 meses después

Dan, con su clásica guitarra colgando de la espalda y una mochila grande en las manos, entró a la casa de su madre junto a Summer, quien también cargaba una mochila en los hombros.

En el comedor se veía el servicio preparado para el almuerzo pero nadie sentado aún. Dejaron los bolsos en el recibidor y caminaron hasta el salón, donde House y Joe jugaban play en la TV mientras Bella, recostada en el sofá con un ventilador en la mano, pues a principios de Agosto ya hacía demasiado calor, escuchaba música con los audífonos puestos y la panza al aire. Luego de 2 meses, le había crecido bastante y ya era más que evidente su embarazo.

Cuddy salió de la cocina al sentirlos entrar y se acercó a abrazarlo con alegría:

-Qué bueno que llegaron, así almorzaremos todos.

-Genial, venimos muertos de hambre –Dan tomó de la mano de su novia al tiempo que ella saludaba a su suegra con un dulce abrazo también- Por cierto, hoy me quedo en casa de Summer, vinimos a almorzar con ustedes y luego nos vamos para allá.

-Espero que tu padre no tenga problema, querida –Cuddy regresó a la cocina.

-Mi papá no está, se fue a ver a mis hermanos a Boston.

-Entonces espero que no monten una fiesta legendaria en el barrio en donde mi hijo corra peligro de intoxicarse y morir –Sonrió.

-Descuide Sra. House, su hijo se porta bastante bien cuando está conmigo. De lo contrario, sale perdiendo en todo sentido.

-En _todo _sentido –El gemelo recalcó, caminando hasta el salón donde Joe y House seguían concentrados en el juego- ¿Es que vosotros no pensáis recibirnos?

-Tengo una idea de cómo tienes la cara –Joe dijo, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla- Y sólo te fuiste un par de días, llorón.

-Pasar este Resident Evil es más interesante que verte el rostro de tonto que llevas desde que naciste.

-Qué malos sois –Dan y Summer miraron a Bella, quien con los ojos cerrados aún desconocía la llegada de su hermano- Oye, ésta sí que está gorda.

-Ay Dan, que no tiene nada de vientre –Summer le regañó- Mi madre a los 5 meses parecía que iba a explotar.

-Sólo espérate 4 meses más, que no entrará por la puerta -House mencionó, riendo- Tu madre estaba tan gorda cuando les esperaba que todos me preguntaban si eran gemelos o cuatrillizos.

-Seguro.

-Eres un quejica –Cuddy dijo, entrando al comedor con los platos servidos.

Dan lamió el vientre de Bella y ésta saltó asustada, mirando a su hermano y Summer con los ojos cansados.

-¡Me has asustado!

-¿Dormías? –Dan la besó en la mejilla y se sentó en el extremo del sofá, quitando sus piernas de ahí y haciendo que Summer se sentase encima de él.

-Ya no –La italiana se cubrió la panza- ¿Y qué tal NY, cómo lo habéis pasado?

-Está mono, un día te llevaremos y te encantará –Summer respondió, sonriendo- Ah, sí! Con Dan vimos algo que nos encantó y te lo compramos, ¿Dónde lo guardaste, Danny?

-No sé, búscalo en la parte de delante de mi bolso –La chica se paró y fue a buscar el regalo. Dan comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su hermana- Vamooooos, que el marcianito crezca rápido para que salga y comience a joderle a papá y mamá.

-Déjanos en paz, y no le llames marcianito.

-Es con cariño –Dan sonrió al mismo tiempo que Summer volvía con una caja de regalo rectangular- Toma Bell.

-Dudo que haya sido Dan a quien se le ocurrió comprarme algo –Bella dijo, abriendo la caja y encontrándose un diminuto disfraz de duendecito ahí- ¡Pero qué liiiiiiiiiiiiindo!

-Como nace en noviembre, pensamos que le quedaría bueno para navidad –Summer sonrió y se volvió a sentar sobre las piernas de su novio.

-Está muy lindo! Había pensado en comprarle algo así pero no he encontrado ninguna tienda. Gracias Summ!

-Entonces, qué –Joe apagó el juego de video y se estiró en el sillón- ¿Ahora le llamamos duendecito en vez de marcianito?

-No, que marcianito es bonito –Dan rió- O podría ser un marcianito disfrazado de duendecito para robarle los regalos a Santa Claus.

-¡Como el Grim! –Los hermanos chocaron los puños.

-Ya dejen de llamar así a su sobrino! –House dijo, aparentemente serio- Que E.T… ups! BEBÉ, se podría enojar. Ya sabéis, toda esa mierda de que los bebés escuchan y viven…

-Uyyy –Bella se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta el comedor- Mami, ¿Podemos sentarnos?

-Sí, la entrada está lista, estaba esperando que la carne estuviese terminada –Cuddy dijo desde la cocina- Pero sírvanse, tranquilos.

-¡Comida!

Todos exclamaron y se sentaron a comer. Cuddy les miraba parada y con una copa de vino tinto, esperando que el plato de fondo estuviese listo.

-¿Cómo os fue, encontraron departamento?

-Estamos algo indecisos por un par, pero seguro de aquí a la próxima semana lo elegimos.

-Quiero conocerlo antes de pagarte nada.

-Vale, vale…

-Así que…os vais a vivir juntitos-dijo Joe aguantando la risa-.

-También vivirán Marshall y Erica con nosotros…

-En plan parejita.

-No, Kevin también viene-contestó Dan, como si nada.

-Oh, pero ya tendréis vuestro nidito de amor y…

-Si, si…bro en nada nos casamos-Dan no le hacía caso en absoluto.

House se levantó dejándoles comer y se acercó a Cuddy que seguía en el umbral de la cocina, con la copa en la mano y mirándoles.

El nefrólogo se pegó a ella y besó su cuello con las manos en sus caderas.

-Están los chicos delante…

-Sólo te estaba haciendo un mimito, señora House.

Cuddy lo miró como siempre hacía que le llamaba así.

-Summer te llama así y no le dices nada, en el fondo te gusta…

-House…

-Ya…venga, ven a comer.-tiró de su mano para que se acercara hasta la mesa para que disfrutara de la comida y de su familia.

-¿De que hablan, chicos?

-Los gemelos discuten sobre si deben saber el sexo del bebé-contestó Summer amablemente a Cuddy.-yo digo que debe decidir Bella.

-¿Votaciones?

-El sexo es importante, mamá. Yo no quiero que mi sobrino lleve un trajecito rosa por equivocación.

-Va a ser una niña-comentó House-así que…

-¿Apostamos?

-100 pavos-dijo House como si nada.

-Hecho-contestó Dan estrechándole la mano-un momento, tu sabes…algo… ¿Qué sabes?

-No sabe nada, Dan, en la última eco no se dejaba ver…-dijo Bella comiendo sin parar.

-Yo creo que deberías saberlo también, cielo.-dijo Cuddy.

-Si…aunque yo estoy segura que será niño-dijo Bella.

-Yo también-contestaron Summer y Joe que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen.

Día siguiente

Era casi por la tarde y aprovechando que Bella y Cuddy pasarían la mañana juntas, saliendo por la ciudad para hacer pequeñas compras para el bebé, Dan, House y Joe habían aprovechado para pasar la mañana juntos.

-¡Por fin te despegas de Summer!-Joe estaba en la puerta mientras Dan cogía el mando de la xbox- Pensábamos que estabais pegados con algo fuerte.

-Si, se llama amor-dijo House mofándose.

Dan les hizo muecas, burlándose.

-No es amor…es simple diversión.

-Claro… claro. –House y Joe se miraban riendo-pringado.

-Bah lo que digáis. Joe venga…

-Lo siento, he quedado.

-No way! Venga Bro, que voy a meterte una paliza.

-He quedado con Zoey.

-No way!

-Bueno, seremos de nuevo tú y yo Dany -dijo House mientras miraban a Joe como acababa de colocarse su cabello, bien presumido y salía por la puerta-¡Joey!-el chico se paró-recuerda que a las 5 tienes que estar en el hospital.

El mayor de los hermanos asintió y salió dejando a su hermano y su padre jugando con la consola mientras pasaban la mañana bebiendo cerveza y riendo como en los viejos tiempos.

Unas dos horas después, casi a medio día…cuando era hora de comer, House y Dan llevaban una cantidad de bebida impresionante y reían sin parar, disfrutando de ese momento padre-hijo que hacía tiempo no compartían juntos.

-No debimos beber tanto a ver como lo hacemos luego para…-Dan rió-¿y si no distinguimos al feto?

House se rió de la absurda pregunta de su hijo y le dio una colleja. Para la hora que habían quedado con Bella y Cuddy para acompañarlas en la Eco, el efecto de la cerveza habría más que pasado, apenas estaban achispados.

Mientras tanto, Joe no se esperaba estar en una situación así con Zoey, en calzoncillos, sin ropa y en el jardín de casa de la chica, con sus padres recién llegados a la casa y a plena luz del día. Lo único que le quedaba era llamar a su padre.

-¿Digaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?-preguntó Dan con la voz más áspera y lenta, con una sonrisa tonta, sintiendo su boca como una zapatilla, el alcohol empezaba a hacer efectos, eso, y los dos porros que se había fumado-.

-¿Dan?-preguntó extrañado ante la voz-soy Joe.

-¿Joe?

House apareció justo en ese momento sentándose a su lado, riendo con el bol de palomitas dejándolo en la mesa, y soltando una risa, mientras ingería una pastilla de vicodin.

-Joe no está-dijo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza-.

-Joe no está-repitió Dan al teléfono.

-Dan ¡soy yo!-dijo su hermano molesto-.

-¡NO, NO!-dijo Dan casi levantándose del sofá-¡DAN SOY YO! ¿Quién eres tú?

-Joe!-dijo exasperado-

-¿Joe? ¡Acaban de llamar preguntando por ti!

Joe puso los ojos en blanco. Menos mal que no tenía a su hermano delante si no le pegaba un puñetazo bien dada para quitarle la tontería.

-Dios…mira Dan. No preguntes. Estoy en donde los padres Zoey…y necesito que me traigas ropa.

-Bien-asintió el gemelo más pequeño- ¿Qué talla tienen los padres de Zoey?

-Dan, es para mi… estoy en casa de Zoey desnudo y necesito ropa, coge lo primero que pilles y ven pitando.

Dan colgó el teléfono y no pudo evitar soltar una risa floja que contagió a su padre.

-Viejo…coge lo primero que pilles y ven pitando-se levantó y fue casi corriendo poniéndose las chanclas y yendo hacia la puerta, sin coger las llaves de casa ni nada, sin pensar que ni su padre ni su hermano tampoco llevaban las suyas.

House cogió el bol de palomitas, tiró los que quedaban y poniéndolo bajo su brazo salió corriendo detrás de su hijo.

Por la tarde

-¿_Dónde demonios se habrán metido tus hermanos y House_?-dijo Cuddy sentada con Bella en la sala de espera , mientras volvía a marcar el teléfono de casa y seguía sin conseguir respuesta, ni de ningún móvil.

-_A lo mejor tiene que ver con que House no tiene auto_.

-_La culpa es suya, llevo tres días diciéndole que vayamos a mirar uno y se deje de historias con la moto…si no me hubiera comprado yo uno no se que haríamos. Es un desastre._

Bella sonrió y se acordó de lo desastre que era Paolo en algunas ocasiones. Le echaba de menos.

-_No creo que le importe demasiado perderse la eco a House, mamá._

_-Ése no es el punto._

_-Déjales, él ya vio la de sus hijos. _

_-Ojalá lo hubiera hecho _–Sonrió con ironía- _Él antes era bastante más irresponsable, ¿Sabes?_

_-¿Jamás les vio?_

_-Un par de veces, sí. Pero la mayor parte vine sola o con mi hermana._

_-Por algo te separaste de él. _

_-Sí, supongo _–Mirando a su hija con ternura, acarició su barriga- _Ahora sabremos el sexo del bebé, ¿Estás emocionada?_

_-Sea lo que sea me gustará, no tengo ninguna preferencia. Pero al menos ahora podremos comprarle ropita de color. _

_-Iremos ahora mismo luego de la eco, si quieres._

_-Es como si estuvieras más emocionada que yo._

_-Claro, es prácticamente como tener un bebé, exceptuando la barriga enorme, el malestar y las estrías._

_-Oh, cállate._

_-Uhuu, recuerdo cuando mi pequeña niña estaba aquí en mi pancita _–Tomó una de sus mejillas y la apretó, usando un tono demasiado meloso- _Me hiciste comer una tonelada de helado, cría._

_-Hablando enserio, ¿Cómo fue cuando me esperabas a mí? ¿Parecido a con los chicos?_

_-Por supuesto que no, hay kilómetros de diferencia. Con los chicos, bueno, primero estaba llena de miedo y dudas, luego estaba el hecho de estar con alguien como House y todo lo que eso llevaba… y claro, que esos eran dos pegándose en las bolas en mi placenta por 9 meses. _

_-¿Y conmigo?_

_-Pude disfrutar más estar embarazada cuando te esperé a ti. Tenerte era algo que realmente quería tu papá, así que lo planeamos. Cuando supe la noticia, a diferencia que con los chicos, sólo pude sentir felicidad. Fue maravilloso querida, y tu padre fue el mejor hombre que pisa el planeta en ese tiempo. Le debo mucho. _

_-Pero debió ser difícil, digo, embarazada de alguien a quien no amas…_

_-Yo sí amé a tu papá, Bella. Hubo muchos años en los que fuimos bastante felices. _

_-¿Cuándo dejaste de amarle?_

_-No lo sé, y supongo que jamás lo sabré._

_-¿Y cuándo volviste a amar a House?_

_-Tengo dos teorías –_Sonrió- _La primera es que en el fondo, jamás dejé de amarle. Mi amor por él era algo más enfermizo y el que tenía con Matt era más sano y real. Ésa es la primera._

_-¿Y la otra?_

_-Que dejé de amarle cuando conocí a tu papá, y volví a enamorarme cuando lo volví a ver gracias a los chicos. Sólo que esta vez no era enfermizo, ni lo mío con tu padre muy sano ni real. _

_-Es increíble como las cosas cambian tanto en tan poco tiempo. _

Cuddy volvió a mirar la barriga de Bella y asintió, sonriendo.

El ginecólogo los llamó y ambas entraron a la sala de ecografías.

-¿Lista para saber que viene, Bella?-dijo el ginecólogo con toda confianza.

-Si, mientras esté sano… mamá es la que está más nerviosa.

Lisa sonrió.

Horas después

Cuddy giró a la izquierda entrando en su calle y paró el auto delante de su casa. Se bajó rápidamente y ayudó a abrir la puerta de Bella, quién cargaba con unas bolsas.

Cuddy se giró y se quedó mirando a Dan, House y Joe sentados en la puerta principal.

-Cuddy…

-No ahora-dijo ella avanzando-no quiero saber nada.

-Pero…

-Fue mi culpa…-intervino Joe-.

Cuddy se le quedó mirando.

-Mira Joseph, no quiero saber por que estas en calzoncillos… no quiero saberlo simplemente-dijo seria- ni quiero preocuparme por que vuestro padre aún ni siquiera ha sacado los libros de las cajas de la mudanza, ni por que no ha puesto en alquiler su apartamento-House fue a hablar ante la mirada de Cuddy se calló- ¡Ni siquiera quiero saber por que estáis aquí!

-No teníamos llaves y…

House y Joe miraron a Dan para que se callara.

-Ahora mismo-Cuddy abrió la puerta de la casa-sólo quiero disfrutar de saber que mi nieto está sano… de eso y de una buena cena en familia.

-¿No vas a enfadarte, mamá?-preguntó Dan.

-No, ni siquiera me enfadaré por que la casa apesta a Marihuana terapéutica de Wilson. No ahora.

Cuddy avanzó al salón, mientras Bella se sentaba en el sofá, los tres varones se miraron y saltaron de alegría.

-Mañana tal vez si se enfade-intervino Bella- así que no estéis tan contentos…

-Un momento-Dan frunció el ceño- ¡ME DEBES 100 PAVOS!-dijo mirando a su padre.

-Por…-House se calló y miró a Cuddy-¿nieto?

Bella asintió sonriendo feliz, mientras Cuddy miraba a sus otros dos hijos que chocaban las manos y luego las extendían para recibir el billete de 100 de su progenitor.

-Por lo menos… veremos football juntos.

Cuddy rodó los ojos, mientras Bella se acariciaba el vientre divertida, ahora sólo quedaba llamar al papá de la criatura y a su propio padre para darles la noticia, pero por ese momento, como hacía su madre, sólo disfrutaría de esa cena en familia, dejando a un lado las preocupaciones hasta como mínimo, el día siguiente.

**Continuará…**

* * *

****Próx. capítulo: **Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now.**


	50. Getup and shake the glitter off your

**Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now**

**[Waking up in Vegas- Katy Perry]**

A dos días para su cumpleaños, y él de su hermano, Dan apareció con un Ford Galaxy del 59 rojo, reluciente y descapotable delante de la casa de Summer.

Pitó el claxon y esperó a la chica. Ya había quedado que pasaría a buscarla sobre esa hora y que tuviera hecha una pequeña bolsa de viaje.

Summer se asomó por la ventana del salón y sorprendida, salió corriendo tras despedirse de su padre y su hermano pequeño.

-Y-dijo Dan ajustándose las rayban blancas, con pantalones cortos y una camiseta que rezaba 'I NY' le esperaba apoyado en el capó del coche.- ¿Qué te parece?

El sueño de su vida. Irse de viaje por carretera conduciendo un Ford Galaxy. Y si a eso le añadía a su chica, sueño más que cumplido.

-¿Estás loco? ¿De donde lo has sacado?

-Lo he alquilado-Summer saltó en sus brazos, cruzando sus piernas por su cintura mientras él la agarraba del trasero y la besaba-vivamos el verano a tope… te tengo una sorpresa que verás…

-Estás como una cabra.

-Cómo tú. Pero dime que no suena bien… tú, yo…y la mejor ciudad del país.

-Suena demasiado bien-Summer le dio un último beso y se bajó y se colocó las mismas gafas que su novio, sólo que de color verde y saltando, sin abrir la puerta se sentó en el asiento de copiloto del auto.

-¡VEGAS BABY!-gritó subiendo el volumen de la música mientras aceleraba a toda velocidad calle abajo.

Casa Cuddy

Cuddy llegó ese mediodía para almorzar con sus hijos. Se había pasado toda la mañana en el hospital con unas cuentas consultas, mientras Joe se había quedado a cargo de Bella, que con casi 6 meses de embarazo, estaba enorme. Había engordado bastante y traía a su hermano como loco para satisfacer sus caprichos.

House seguía en el hospital, intentando resolver un caso, por lo que habían quedado en que después de almorzar por el centro y aprovechar la salida para comprarles algo por su cumpleaños, se pasarían por el hospital para verle.

-¡Chicos, ya estoy en casa!

Bella se asomó por el respaldo del sofá como pudo, mientras Joe estaba tumbado en el otro, mirando la TV.

-¡Mira, ma' corre ven!-Cuddy corrió casi alarmada y Bella le agarró la mano posándola en su vientre-se mueve…

Cuddy sonrió, se sentó en el borde del sofá, disfrutando de ese momento.

-Se ha tirado así toda la mañana-dijo Joe como si nada- y si le das chocolate…se mueve más.

Cuddy sonrió y entonces se percató.

-¿Y Dan?

-¿No habló contigo?-preguntó Joe alzando una ceja-o con…¿papá?

-No. ¿Qué ha hecho está vez?

-Te dejo una nota en la nevera-informó Bella, moviendo sus manos por su abdomen para poder sentir a su hijo-.

Cuddy se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, en la nevera, pegado con un imán de la letra "D" había una pequeña nota:

"**Mami, vuelvo en 3 días…siento no pasar el cumpleaños con vosotros, pero ya lo celebraremos. Ah, me voy a las Vegas con Sum. No te preocupes, estaremos bien. Dani."**

Cuddy arrugó la nota mientras la vena de su frente se hinchaba. La dejó caer al suelo mientras inspiraba y expiraba, sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo iba aumentando.

-¿Qué pasa mamá? Nosotros pensábamos que lo sabíais.

-LO MATO. LO VOY A MATAR.

-¿Pero…no es para tanto?-dijo Bella como si nada.

-¿PARA TANTO, PARA TANTO? PRIMERO TÚ CON UN BEBÉ, Y AHORA EL ALCORNOQUE DE TU HERMANO QUE SE VA A CASAR.

-ALA, ALA…DAN NO SE VA A CASAR.

Auto

Summer estaba reclinada en el asiento, tomando sol, mientras tanto Dan como ella cantaban a todo trapo "Sweet Home Alabama".

Mientras pasaban de largo un cartel que rezaba "Welcome to fabulous las Vegas"

-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIKSA!-gritó Dan viendo el cartel- ¡EL MEJOR FIN DE SEMANA DE NUESTRAS VIDAS!

Summer sonrió mientras seguía cantando. Un rato después llegaron al motel, y aparcaron delante, se registraron como Bonnie Ford y Clyde House.

-Que fácil es delinquir en las vegas.

Summer le miró con la ceja alzada mientras entraban en la habitación, arrastrando sus bolsas y tirándose en la cama.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Se supone que… los shows de señoritas desnudas-Summer puso mala cara-y los casinos…son para mayores de 21.

Dan se tiró en la cama al lado de la chica, levantando su camiseta mientras le enseñaba los dos carnes falsos.

-¿Y cual es la edad mínima para casarse a lo Elvis?

-18-Dan sonrió, besando sus labios-esta noche mismo…puedo ser tuyo para siempre.

-¡Que horror!

Ambos se echaron a reír.

Casa Cuddy

House entró en la casa lo más rápido que su cojera le permitía. Desde que había recibido la llamada de Cuddy, histérica, gritándole cosas ininteligibles para nadie hasta que había llegado a su casa apenas habían pasado 20 minutos.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-Mataré a tu hijo-dijo Cuddy acercándose a su novio, mientras que sus hijos iban detrás ella, con una bolsa de viaje para él.

-¡¿Joe que has hecho?-dijo House bromeando viendo a su hijo.-Ah te refieres al otro…

-Si, al otro.

-¿Dónde hay que ir?

-¡Se ha ido a las Vegas! ¡A las vegas nada menos!-Cuddy hablaba caminando por el salón, frenética- SE HA IDO A CASAR.

House no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Seguro no te ha dado el sol?

Los tres se le quedaron viendo en silencio.

-Tenemos suficiente con un bebé-dijo señalando con la mirada a Bella-como para andar preocupados de eso…no tiene sentido.

-¡Si lo tiene! ¿Y como demonios se ha ido?

House se quedó pensativo.

-Dan siempre ha querido conducir un Ford Galaxy descapotable…-murmuró- ir a Hollywood…y follarse a alguna tía buena.

-Ya, pues las cosas han cambiado-dijo Joe-habrá alquilado un coche y ha ido a cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida…

Bella asintió a lo que decía su hermano.

-Ok, pues lo impediremos.

-Oh que gran idea House-dijo Cuddy con sarcasmo, pasándole su bolsa-Bella pasaremos a dejarte en casa de la abuela, si salimos ahora llegaremos a Nevada a media noche.

-¡Yo quiero ir!

-No, estas embarazada, serás una carga en los showgirls!

Joe río asintiendo a lo que decía su padre.

-Nadie irá a un show girl-Cuddy salió por la puerta yendo al auto-por lo menos no antes que encontremos a Dan.

-No quiero perdérmelo… ¡por favor! Nunca he ido allí…

-No.

-_Dicen que es la mejor ciudad de USA, ma' por favor._

-Está bien-Cuddy finalmente accedió-agarra todo lo que necesites. Nos vamos.

Los cuatro subieron al auto, y House arrancó rápidamente en dirección a nevada. Aquél por lo pronto iba a ser un viaje entretenido si tenía que aguantar a Cuddy teniendo tres mil fantasías sobre como terminaría ese viaje.

LAS VEGAS, Noche

Summer y Dan, ella con un vestido corto, color azul y con escote dama de honor, pegado a su cuerpo y converse del mismo color, cabello despeinado y gafas verdes caminaba tomada de la mano de su novio, con pantalones de color plata que se había comprado allí, deportivas rojas y camisa blanca y pajarita desanudada del mismo color y gafas negras, saltaban por las calles de la gran ciudad.

Se pararon delante de uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, el Bellagio, viendo su espectáculo de luz y agua, viendo como miles de turistas y jóvenes gritaban y saltaban más bebidos de lo normal, igual que ellos.

-Dame-Dan le quitó con su propia boca de un bocado, algodón de azúcar-Yummi.

-Creo que estamos algo perjudicados-dijo la chica riendo. Se habían pasado la tarde de compras y habían entrado a varios locales que permanecían abiertos todo el día, bebiendo varios mojitos.

-Si jajajajaja…veo dos Summer, es súper cool, puedo montarme un trío sin engañarte.

-Eres idiota- Summer se subió aupa de su novio, mientras daban vueltas, la gente les miraba y a ellos no les importaba nada. Simplemente eran jóvenes, enamorados y bebidos.

-Deberíamos haber comprado coca…o MD….o algo…chungo….

-Nah…así estamos bien…buuuuu….

-Dan me mareoooo…jajajajaja.

Dan paró soltando a Summer. Le quitó la gorra a un chico que pasaba por allí, también bebido y ni se enteró.

-No pega…es amarilla…

-El amarillo combina con todo…jajaja-ambos se miraron y no podían parar de reír- Eh nena, estoy de suerte he pisado una caca-dijo mirándose su zapatilla.

Summer estaba subida a un banco.

-Te veo brillante….-dijo mirándole fijo-tienes purpurina…debe ser….de cuando le lamiste el ombligo a esa furcia.

Dan sonrió baboso recordando como le había lamido el ombligo de gelatina a una stripper en un bar que habían entrado con Summer.

-Si, su vientre estaba pegajoso…tenía purpurina o algo así.

-Estaba buena ¿eh?

-Seee…

-Idiota-Summer le dio una colleja y echó a caminar tirando de su mano- Vamos al casino, apuesto que hoy será una buena noche.

-Aun no son ni las 12…ni tengo 18 y ya me estas mandando.

Hotel

House había reservado dos habitaciones en un hotel en el centro de la ciudad que contaba con casino y capilla para bodas rápidas.

Hacía apenas 10 minutos que habían desempacado sus bolsas cuando ya salían en busca de los adolescentes.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Les buscamos.

-¿Has probado de llamar a su móvil o al de Summer?-dijo House siguiendo a Cuddy, en la entrada del hotel.

-¿Crees que soy idiota?

-No, pero mi pierna duele y no tengo ganas de recorrer las Vegas a no ser que sea para…

-Si ya, ya sé. Ok, tú quédate donde sea, yo les busco-dijo molesta mientras sus hijos estaban a su lado.

-Lisa, es que es imposible encontrarles. Hay miles de chicos de su edad ahora mismo, en el mismo estado en esta jodida ciudad, disfrutando de….la bebida, los desnudos…o los casinos.

-Podríamos ir a ver el Circo du Solei-dijo Bella mirando un cartel en la calle que lo anunciaba.

-¡Eso es!

-¿Vamos al circo?-preguntó Bella ilusionada.

-¡No!-Cuddy los miró a los tres- A los casinos.

-Si, me apuesto 100 pavos a que Dan está ahí-Joe tomó la mano de su hermana y siguió a sus padres.

Casino Bellagio

Dan caminaba aguantando el equilibrio, y agarrado por Summer en la entrada de uno de los mejores casinos de la ciudad. Llegaron a la puerta donde uno de seguridad les impedía el paso.

-¡A apostar!

El hombre de negro no se movió y se les quedó mirando.

-Me puedes enseñar tu ID, niño.

Dan mirándole con repulsividad sacó sus carnes y se los pasó, dispuesto a echarle teatro.

-No pasáis.

-¿Por qué? Ambos tenemos 22.

-Me da igual.

-¿Qué? ESTO ES ABUSO.

-Esto es el Bellagio-El segurata lo agarró de la camisa, levantándolo unos milímetros del suelo-yo decido quien entra y quien no, y tu con este pedo, no entras.

El hombre lo soltó empujándolo, y tras enseñarle el dedo corazón, Dan y Summer salieron de allí.

Casino Hotel

-¡AL DOS! YIHAAAA!-Summer sopló los dados que Dan le mostraba, a su lado y éste los lanzó. Toda la mesa le vitoreaba. A su lado un par de turistas observaban como el chico poco a poco iba ganando fichas canjeables por dinero.-¡SI!

Dan besó a Summer.

-Eres mi amuleto.

-Esos dicen todos-dijo el crupier, pasándole las fichas.-Luego ellas huyen.

-Mi novia no hará eso…

Todo el mundo andaba bien vestido y demostraba tener dinero para apostar que le importaba bien poco si perdía.

-No tengo más…-dijo mirando en sus bolsillo. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, ése que meses atrás le había regalado su madre-puedo…esto.

-No.-Summer fue tajante-.

-Venga…ganaremos pasta….

-Ya hemos ganado suficiente-Summer se separó de él y echó a caminar a la salida.

Dan siguió a su novia tras recoger las fichas y guardándoselas en el bolsillo del pantalón. Echaron a caminar por el vestíbulo del Hotel y justo pararon en frente de la capilla, viendo como dos tipos se estaban casando vestidos de ELVIS.

-EH eso es mazo de molón-dijo Dan riendo, abrazándola.

Ambos se quedaron callados.

-Antes he pensado en esa posibilidad…

-¿Casarnos?-la chica se giró mirándolo, sin soltar su agarre-.

-Si.

-Sería divertido-río Dan-yo a lo Marylin y tu a lo Elvis, al revés, nos hacemos unas fotos…y total…esto no tiene validez alguna.

-Nada para ti lo tiene-Summer se soltó mirándolo molesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Me pasa que no te tomas nada en serio, Dan.-Summer lo miró-.

-Pero…

-Hemos venido aquí a divertirnos y tú…

-Ósea que casarse conmigo, sería un infierno-interrumpió el chico-.

-¡Oh dios! Odio que hagas eso…sacas todo de contexto y no me dejas terminar.

-Termina.

-Tú no te tomas nada en serio, ahora ibas a apostar el reloj que TÚ madre te ha regalado.

-Que tu madre no esté ahí para ti… no es mi culpa-el chico se cruzó de brazos y luego se acercó a Summer-no quería decir eso, lo siento.

-Tampoco es mi culpa que mi madre muriera cuando nació mi hermano-dijo molesta-pero yo por lo menos, soy madura, y consciente de lo que hago… y no voy despreciando a los seres queridos que amo.

-Ya habló la señora sabelotodo.

-Me da igual lo que me digas…-Summer se giró-Tú hermana está embarazada…y tu madre esta como loca con eso, no pienso añadirle problemas.

-¿CREES QUE YO SOY UN PROBLEMA?

-A veces si. Ahora mismo…lo podrías haber hecho. –Summer se acercó- Vamonos. Volvamos a casa-Summer le acarició la mejilla.

Dan seguía ahí, en medio del hall, parado, mirándola.

-Deberías saber apreciar lo que tienes…pues yo no lo supe hasta que lo perdí.

-Podríamos haber empezado por ese casino-dijo Joe molesto, saliendo del casino del hotel, justo cuando les vio y se acercó.

Cuddy adelantó a su hijo y a Summer, agarrándolos de los brazos.

-¡NO LO HAGAIS!

Summer y Dan la miraron confusos, mientras Bella y Joe aparecían a su lado, y más detrás House, súper calmado.

Cuddy revisó sus dedos anulares, sin alianza alguna.

-No os caséis.

-No…nos íbamos a casar.

-¿ENTONCES?

-Venimos a divertirnos y pasarlo bien….jugar a la ruleta…-Dan no apartaba la mirada de Summer mientras hablaba con su madre-.

-Chico Listo-House intervino antes de que Cuddy le volara la cabeza al menor de sus vástagos y se formara la segunda guerra mundial-¿Podemos ir ahora nosotros a jugar?

-No-contestó Cuddy-¿como entrasteis?.

-Carnes falsos.

-Los quiero.-Cuddy tendió su mano y tras agarrarlos, los rompió. Summer no decía nada, y Dan puso mala cara, mientras Joe grababa todo con una cámara de video.

-Me habéis hecho pasar un día horrible.

-Lo siento señora House-murmuró Summer, con vergüenza para mirarla-No se lo diga a mi padre… por favor.

Cuddy finalmente sonrió amablemente a la chica.

-¿Dónde estáis alojados?

-Tenemos las cosas…en el coche.-contestó Dan-.

-¿Por?

-No podemos volver al motel-Summer lo miró-He perdido la llave-Dan le entró la risa floja.

Cuddy rodó los ojos.

-Id a por vuestras cosas al coche y volved a la habitación de Joe y Bella.

Dan asintió mientras Cuddy rodaba los ojos y los cuatro chicos se marchaban al coche a buscar sus cosas.

-Ves…al final no fue para tanto…-House acarició la mejilla de Cuddy y posteriormente la abrazó-Ese niño no es tan tonto…

-No lo sé-Cuddy murmuró besando el cuello de House-tanto tu como yo hemos hecho locuras.

-El uno por el otro-House se separó mirándola tras darle un beso en los labios y miró la capilla-podríamos hacer uno más.

Cuddy frunció el ceño mirándole sin comprender.

-Ahí…

Cuddy se quedó pensativa y se giró sonriendo. Los chicos aparecieron en ese momento, cargando las bolsas de Summer y Dan, mientras reían escuchando a Dan contar una anécdota.

-Chicos.-House llamó su atención-

Los cuatro pararon viendo a los padres de los gemelos.

-Os quiero en 30 minutos aquí, sobrios y arreglados.

Joe frunció el ceño, imaginándoselo.

-¿Iremos a cenar?

-Algo mejor-House movió sus cejas- Bella, buscadle algo a tu madre…

-¿Algo?-Fue Dan quien preguntó curioso-.

-Algo nuevo, usado, azul y no se que más, esas cosas del matrimonio.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio pero ninguno se atrevió a replicar ante las sonrisas de enamorados de ambos, a pesar que las manos de Cuddy y su ermetismo denotaban sus nervios y su poco ánimo. Finalmente esa noche si iban a asistir a una boda, la de los House.

30 minutos después…

Los chicos aún no habían aparecido y Cuddy taconeaba su pie en el suelo nerviosa, sentada en el último banco de la capilla. El falso Elvis, el que iba a presidir su ceremonia con el padre de sus hijos tarareaba una canción al fondo en el altar.

House apareció con un traje y una camisa blanca. Apenas arreglado, despeinado y con los botones del cuello desabotonados.

-Aun no aparecen…Toma-House le tendió un ramo de flores de papel, improvisado con servilletas.

Cuddy lo agarró pero apenas le dio una fugaz mirada, luego observó a House, que se sentó a su lado.

-Cuando quieran ya es la hora-avisó el cura de pacotilla.

Cuddy miró toda la capilla y se levantó.

-¿Deberíamos esperar a nuestros testigos no?

-No-Cuddy besó a House, suavemente.

-No serás capaz de plantarme.-sonrió sarcástico-Mira que soy un buen partido.

-Lo eres…pero esto no es lo que deseo…-Cuddy tragó saliva, fue hacía la puerta. House la siguió para tener algo de intimidad, pues el Elvis no hacía más que pasearse por la capilla.

-No...Te entiendo, ya somos casi un matrimonio y …

-Tú quieres casarte-Cuddy miró a también…

El nefrólogo asintió.

-¿Qué problema hay?

-Que no quiero algo así, quiero una ceremonia sencilla pero elegante, una en un precioso jardín-Cuddy sonrió- con Bella, los chicos, bien vestidos… con mi madre…nuestros amigos-Cuddy tomó el rostro de House y lo acarició mientras se sonreían-quiero tarta, quiero flores…quiero un buen vestido…

House posó su mano en la cadera de ella.

-Quiero que tú también estés bien vestido-dijo riendo- y quiero que compartamos eso y tengamos una buena noche de bodas…quiero el sueño de toda niña…

-Y yo lo cumpliré. –House la besó tras deshacerse del nudo que tenía en su garganta por los nervios- yo te daré todo eso…

Ambos se besaron lentamente, disfrutando de las calidas caricias que los labios de uno proporcionaban al otro, ignorando por completo la música extravagante del organillo del tipo de esa capilla.

-¡Ya llegamos!-dijo Joe apareciendo, no muy convencidos.

Sus padres se separaron mirando a sus hijos y la novia de Dan.

-¿Ya se casaron? Llegamos solo 5 minutos tarde.

-No, no habrá boda.

-Oh, joder a ver si nos decidimos-dijo Dan molesto-ahora si, ahora no…un plan no estaría mal.

Cuddy pasó el brazo por los hombros de su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras Bella se agarraba del brazo de House.

-Haremos una boda más adelante, no te preocupes, tú estarás invitado.

Todos echaron a caminar para ir a pasear por la maravillosa ciudad e ir a comer algun restaurante en familia.

-Faltaría más-replicó el gemelo menor.

-Serán los padrinos.

-Estarás monisimo-se mofó House.

Summer se agarró del brazo de su cuñado mirando a Dan.

Justo en la salida, House se detuvo, parando a Dan, mientras que los demás entre risas y chistes sobre todo y nada, iban saliendo.

-Le diste un susto a tu madre que ni te imaginas…

-Ya…

-Yo te pagué el auto para que vinieras a divertirte… y así traerla a las vegas…pero te llegas a casar de verdad…y te mato.

-Tú te crees que soy tonto? Que solo tengo 18 años... además... al final ni uno ni otro, menuda mierda de plan-dijo como si nada su hijo, yendo hacia la salida-pero al final no fue del todo mal el día.

House se le quedó mirando sin comprender y el joven sacó unas fichas con valor de unos 100 dolares cada una de su bolsillo.

-Cabrón con suerte.

Dan le lanzó una a su padre que agarro al vuelo y ambos salieron riendo.

-La cena la paga Dan...por su cumpleaños-dijo House agarrando de la cintura a Cuddy.-Joey invita al circo.

Bella y Summer se agarraron a los gemelos, ilusionadas como dos niñas mientras detrás House y Cuddy les miraban satisfechos por como había acabado el día.

Aquella noche sería una más en familia, como debía ser. Aunque no una noche muy común. Era el 18 cumpleaños de los chicos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

****Próx. capítulo: **You're my wonderwall**


	51. You're my wonderwall

**You're my wonderwall  
[Wonderwall – Oasis]**

-¿Está todo listo?

Cuddy preguntó por enésima vez, con la maletera del auto abierta. Por la puerta salió Dan con un bolsón de la mano de Summer.

-Relax ma', que el mundo no se acaba –El chico rió, metiendo el bolso en el maletero.

-Ya no seas pesado con tu mamá –Summer lo regañó, y juntos se metieron en la tercera fila del nuevo Jeep que Cuddy se había comprado. Con la eventual llegada del nuevo bebé y los 3 que ya cargaban, un auto grande era lo mínimo que necesitaban.

-¡Joe, Bella! –Siguió gritando Cuddy, como siempre histérica previo a una salida familiar.

-Ya, estoy aquí –Joe salió de su casa también, cargando un bolso y su guitarra en la espalda, usando unos lentes rojos y una camisa a cuadros.

-¿De verdad te funciona ese estilo, hijo mío? Porque el que usabas antes me gustaba mucho más.

-¡Era un marica! –Dan gritó, logrando un golpecito de Summer y luego un golpazo de Joe, que se subió a la segunda fila de asientos.

-Ya, chicos, paren –Cuddy les dijo, y volvió a gritar- ¡ISABELLA!

-Ya, ya –Bella, usando una falda y una camiseta muy delgadita color rosa, hacía resaltar más su barriga cada vez más grande de 6 meses- Cuidado, embarazada al paso.

-No te tengas autocompasión, niñita –Dan y Joe dijeron a la vez.

-¡Cuando tengan a un crío de 6 kilos en la panza los quiero ver, a ambos! –Bella traía un bolso enorme que apenas y podía cargar. Cuddy se lo quitó y la regañó.

-¿Qué tanto llevas? Te dije que trajeras pocas cosas, que el peso te cagará la espalda.

-Lo siento mamá, pero este viaje a la montaña no se oye demasiado "divertido" y tenía que tener algo para divertirme.

-Dirás para tener sexo online con el idiotita ése –Joe dijo, arrugando el ceño.

-Ahora hablas así, si lo llegases a conocer, saldrías corriendo.

-¡JÁ, un niñato me hará correr, sí claro!

-Tiene tu edad y es mucho más fuerte que tú.

-O sea de que es fuerte, lo es –Dan ahora habló- No veo forma en que te haya abierto las piernas, si eras tan católica y puritana tú…

-¡DAAAN! –Cuddy, Bella y Summer dijeron al unísono, dándole golpes en la cabeza.

-¡Greeeeeg! –Llamó con otro grito, y House con un bolso pequeño salió cerrando la puerta con llave- ¡Apúrate, que estamos atrasados!

-Uy, ni que tuviéramos horarios, joder –House dejó su bolso en el maletero y lo cerró, sentándose en el asiento del piloto mientras Cuddy se sentaba en el copiloto- ¿Todo listo?

-Quizás deba revisar las puertas de nuevo… -Cuddy iba a abrir, pero todos en el auto gritaron.

-CUDDY!

-Ya, perdón.

-A la montaña se ha dicho!

Dan exclamó y todos rieron. House arrancó el auto y tomaron camino.

2 horas después, en el camino

-Estamos perdidos –Bella repetía por enésima vez, acariciando su vientre.

-No, no lo estamos –Cuddy se defendía leyendo el mapa.

-Madre, te lo he dicho toda la vida, tienes un sentido de orientación horrible –Joe dijo mascando un chicle desabrido y tocando unos acordes de su guitarra.

-¡Qué no! –Cuddy ya no sabía ni para qué lado estaba.

-Nunca te llamábamos para recogernos de las fiestas por eso mamá –Bella ahora intervino- Estabas 1 hora intentando encontrar la dirección.

-Al menos Matt sabía dónde estaba parado –Joe lo dijo con el único afán de molestar a su padre, que hasta el momento sólo se dedicaba a conducir.

-Papá siempre sabe dónde está parado –Bella siguió, inflando el pecho.

-Excepto cuando confunde el agua embotellada con vodka, ahí tarda un poco más –House dijo al fin, ganándose un golpe en el hombre de Cuddy- Oh, ¿Es malo decirlo? Ya que estamos hablando de tu ex, creí que sería una buena acotación.

-Si quizás no anduvieras de quita esposas por ahí, mi papá no confundiría nada –Bella se cruzó de brazos y dejó de hablar, enojada.

-A mí lo que me parece increíble es que Dan no se haya quejado –El nefrólogo comentó, mirando por el espejo retrovisor a su hijo besándose con Summer.

-Ya, sepárense los dos –Cuddy gritó, dando unas palmadas.

-Ya, no jodas vieja –Dan la ignoró, pero Summer se separó enojada.

-No le hables así a tu mamá.

-Pffff, brujas las dos.

-Me agrada esta chica –Cuddy le comentó a House, sonriendo.

-Es como una versión más joven y bonita de ti, qué miedo. Con todo lo que carga el tío y encima complejo de Edipo, lo que faltaba…

-Yo también te amo, ¿Eh?

House besó con ternura a Cuddy en los labios, pero los grititos de Bella les hicieron separarse:

-Mami… ¡quiero ir al baño!

-¿No puedes aguantarte un poco?

-No… ¡Me estoy meando, paren en algún sitio!

-Ni loco, estamos en la mitad de la nada y tu panza de ese tamaño es peligrosa.

-¡Venga House, que les ensuciaré el asiento!

-Tu madre compró el Jeep.

-Greg, ya para en algún lado.

-Oye viejo, tú no eres la que comparte asiento con ella!

-¿Y si has roto aguas? –Dan dijo, largándose a reír.

-¡Eso pasa a los 9 meses, ignorante! –Bella le gritó, más nerviosa de lo habitual- ¡Houseeee para!

-No estás ni lista.

-¡Greeg!

-Es tu hija, tú hazte cargo.

-¡Ya para el carro, idiota!

-¡MAAAMI!

House tuvo que dar un volantazo para parar en el arcén de la carretera y así Bella acompañada por Summer pudo salir corriendo para adentrarse en la frondosidad de los árboles y poder orinar, mientras todos esperaban en el auto para retomar el camino.

Unas horas después y cuando empezaba a llover algo fuerte, llegaron a la casa. Todos bajaron del Jeep corriendo, cargando las bolsas, menos Bella y entrando en la cabaña de madera que habían alquilado para pasar esos tres días, disfrutando en familia.

-¡Me pido esa habitación!-gritó Dan entrando.

-¿La cama matrimonial? Ni en broma-dijo Cuddy agarrándolo de la camiseta y tirando de él hacía atrás-tú duermes ahí-señaló la habitación de la izquierda-con tu hermano.

-¿Y Summer? Summer tiene pesadillas por las noches…no puede dormir…

-Tranquilo, dormirá con Bella, no creo que le importe, ¿Verdad Querida?-Cuddy miró a la novia de su hijo y ésta negó sonriendo amablemente, mientras cargaba con su bolsa y la de Bella a la habitación de la derecha, dejando la del medio, la de la cama matrimonial para House y Cuddy.

-Que genial-dijo Bella sentada en el pequeño sofá de la pequeña sala-no hay wifi.

-Idiota, estamos en medio de la nada.

-Lo pasaremos bien-dijo Cuddy sentándose en las piernas de House.

-Si, genial-murmuró Dan viendo que ni siquiera había televisión- y encima empezará una tormenta en breves-Buena idea eso de venir a la montaña, mamá.

Dan se sentó en el suelo, mientras que Joe se sentaba en una silla de la cocina que comunicaba con la Sala, al lado estaba el pequeño baño. Mientras, Bella miraba gossip girl con Summer y reían, las chicas se llevaban a la perfección.

-Tal vez no fue buena idea…-le dijo Cuddy a House, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-No pienses en eso, tu querías pasar tiempo con tus hijos antes de que vuelen del nido…está bien.

-Pero mira el tiempo…y la casa no es la gran mansión.

-No te preocupes, mañana hará mejor día… y llevaré a los chicos a pescar…y vosotras tres-dijo señalando a las dos adolescentes y a ella-podéis criticar mientras.

Cuddy sonrió mordiéndose el labio viendo como House ponía todo de su parte para que la endocrina no se desanimara.

Le dio un tierno beso en los labios mientras sacaba unas cartas de su bolso.

-¿Jugamos una partida a poker chicos?

Los cuatro adolescentes se encogieron de hombros. No había nada mejor que hacer.

Día siguiente

Los seis integrantes de la familia agarraron todo lo necesario para ir al lago más cercano de la casa, ataviados con una chaqueta pues el tiempo no acompañaba. Todo estaba embarrado y mojado.

-Que el tiempo sería mejor hoy…-dijo Dan mirando a su padre- gracias señor del tiempo.

House le hizo la burla, mientras caminaba agarrado a la mano de Cuddy y cargaba con dos cañas de pescar.

Summer iba con unas sillas mientras Joe cargaba con una nevera portátil y Bella escuchaba música en su iPod y Dan iba saltando con la guitarra de su hermano a los hombros.

-Como le pase algo a mi guitarra…

-BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

-¡DAN! No seas imbécil.

-Dan no seas imbécil-repitió Dan-.

-Mamáaaa-se quejó Joe-.

-Mamáaaaaaaaa-repitió su gemelo-.

Cuddy rodó los ojos cuando finalmente llegaron a la orilla del lago se acomodó con su silla y la de las chicas lo más lejos de la de House y los gemelos. Al final no iba a ser tan buena idea pasar 24 horas seguidas con ellos, necesitaba un descanso.

-Veréis como comeremos pescadito fresco hoy-dijo Dan sentándose en su silla de playa y lanzando su caña.

-Como seas tan bueno como anoche con las cartas…

Dan fulminó a su gemelo con la mirada y le dio un golpe en el pie tirándolo al suelo.

-Todo el día igual-murmuró Summer viéndolos a lo lejos-Como dos niños…

-Y espera que se una el tercero…-Cuddy miró a House-.

-Ahí le tienes…-dijo Bella sonriendo y señalando a su padrastro como peleaba con sus hermanos, mientras al mismo tiempo acariciaba su vientre-espero que tu no salgas como ellos…

-Espero que no-dijo Cuddy, casi rezando-.

Después de un rato donde cada uno estaba a "su rollo" Dan y House estaban sentados en sus respectivas sillas en la orilla del lago pescando, pues era bastante profundo mientras charlaban como siempre lo habían hecho.

Cuddy hablaba de cosas de chicas y del bebé sentada también en unas sillas junto con Bella y Summer mientras leían la Cosmopolitan, Glamour y In Style, mientras Joe escuchaba atento a lo que decían y tocaba la guitarra.

Cuddy se levantó pasándole la revista a Joe y se acercó hasta Dan y House, posándose detrás de su novio, abrazándole por el cuello.

-¿Ha habido suerte?-Cuddy acariciaba su cuello con su nariz.

-Aun no…-House se recostó más, disfrutando de los mimos-pero tranquila, está caña podrá pescar lo que sea, después de todo, es lo segundo más largo que hay aquí.

-JÁ!-exclamó Dan-.

Sus padres se le quedaron mirando con la ceja alzada.

-Bueno…me habéis visto cientos de veces desnudo…-rió sin ninguna vergüenza- y si no, podéis preguntarle a Summer.

-No gracias.-Cuddy hizo una mueca-.

-Este sitio es magnifico mi amor-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y después se sentó con cuidado en sus piernas, dándole cortos besos en el rostro-como lo encontraste.

-Mirando en Internet con fines no pornográficos-House movió su caña-.

Detrás suyo se podían escuchar las risas de Joe, Bella y Summer que se habían colocado un poco más cerca para disfrutar del sol, pues acababa de hacer su aparición, mejorando el día. Bella se había quitado la camiseta, quedando con el bikini para así broncear un poco su ya abultado vientre.

House y Cuddy estaban besándose tiernamente hasta que Dan le dio un golpe a su padre.

-¡Id a un hotel, joder!

-Oh, si… o al bosque-House miró a su hijo sacando una caja-para eso he traído esto.

-¿36 CONDONES? SI no los necesitas idiota, dámelos.

Dan le arrebató la caja y se quedó fija mirando la caja de preservativos de color rojo con algunos de sabor.

-¡CABRON! ¡ESTA CAJA ES MIA!

House sonrió con triunfo.

-¡DANIEL!-Cuddy se levantó, mirándolo molesta y sorprendida, colocándose delante suyo, moviendo el pie y con los brazos cruzados-NADA DE ESO. Y NO LLAMES A TU PADRE, CABRÓN.

-Tú lo haces… a veces. Ok.-dijo asintiendo-lo siento viejo.

Dan se levantó y se quitó las gafas de sol. House le hizo una seña mientras clavaba ambas cañas en la orilla.

-Me tapas el sol-Dan se quitó la camiseta, quedando solo en bermudas y tiró con rapidez las deportivas, mientras rápidamente agarraba a su madre en brazos, House detrás suyo la agarró también y la tiraron al agua, helada.

La orilla ya era suficiente profunda como para que casi no tocara suelo. Ambos House se echaron a reír, chocando los cinco, mientras Joe, Bella y Summer sorprendidos y riendo se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Cabrón Bastardo!-exclamó Cuddy emergiendo del agua, escupiendo agua y con todo el cabello pegado a su frente-.

Dan le miró con evidencia.

-Esas cosas no se le dicen a papi, mamá.

- Y tú, ingrato-Cuddy le salpicó agua a su hijo, mientras este reía y rápidamente saltó al agua en plan bomba, emergiendo con rapidez y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para peinarse sin necesidad de pasarse las manos por el cabello-.

-¡AL AGUAAA!-House se quitó la camiseta e imitó a su hijo saltando al agua con cuidado de su pierna, mientras Joe y Summer hacían lo mismo, gritando y riendo.

House se acercó a Cuddy y la hundió en el agua sujetándola por la cabeza. Ella, bajo el agua, le mordió en el costado. Cuando la dejó salir... -¡Te voy a...! -él la besó, hundiendo la lengua en su boca, enredándola con la suya...

-¡Vamos Bella, ven!-dijo Joe acercándose-solo…no saltes.

Bella miró a su madre cuando se separó de House, ésta la asintió, la muchacha con cuidado entró poco a poco en el lago sintiendo como su bebé se movía más al contacto con el agua.

House se acercó para ayudarla a ir algo más profundo, mientras sus hermanos le salpicaban agua. Summer estaba subida a los hombros de Dan.

-¡Greg! ¡La caña! Se mueve-exclamó Cuddy mirándola-.

-¡No os mováis, eso es que ha picado!-dijo Joe moviéndose con cuidado para ir a por la caña y comprobar.

-No me extraña, con las tetas que enseñas…has desconcentrado al pez-House se ganó un golpe de Cuddy por ese comentario, mientras no se separaban el uno del otro, disfrutando de la compañía de sus hijos.

Summer se cayó al agua de repente, mientras Dan se quedaba pálido.

-¿Qué haces idiota?

-Me ha rozado algo…

-¿Ha sido la caña?-dijo Joe desde afuera moviéndola y riéndose sin parar-eres tonto perdido.

Todos rieron sin parar disfrutando de ese día familiar al máximo.

De noche, en la cabaña…

Luego de un rato paseando por los alrededores, House y Cuddy regresaron a la cabaña con las caras largas. A fuera en la fogata que había preparado estaba Joe y Bella abrigados por una manta.

-¿Y esas fachas? –Joe se burló- Lucen peor que Dan luego de una fiesta.

-Ni de chiste lo digas, que lo hemos pasado fatal –Cuddy se acercó a Bella y sonriendo besó su vientre y la abrazó por atrás, mimosa- Lo único bueno es volver y tener a este botoncito adentro, verdad, amor?

-¿Qué les ha pasado? –Bella preguntó, quitándole una rama del cabello a su mamá.

-Tu madre es una llorona –House se sentó al otro lado de la fogata con una cerveza en la mano- Unos bichos y ya se puso a gritar…

-Eso les pasa por irse a follar a esos lugares… id a un hotel, por la salud mental de todos.

-No estábamos follando –Cuddy se defendió.

-Sí estábamos –House le contradijo, ganándose una mirada mutiladora de su novia- ¿Qué? No es que estemos hablando con personas ignorantes al tema precisamente. O no? Éste que se folla a mis empleadas y ésta que se preña a la primera, la tonta.

-Ya, pero aún así –Cuddy volvió a acariciar la barriguita de su hija- ¿No tienes frío querida? Está helado y te puedes resfriar.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Y Dan?

-Jo.. mejor no preguntes, que ya no sabemos si siguen vivos ahí adentro.

-¿Está con Summer?

-Obviamente –Joe también bebió una cerveza- Ya déjales, que se han contenido dos días.

-Le dije a Dan específicamente que no quería que…

-Ya, no le jodas que tú estabas en las mismas –House la paró tomándola de la mano y sentándola junto a él.

-Aún así… me incomoda.

-Más incomoda vas a estar si entras, que los gritos no los contiene ninguna pared.

-¿Ah?

-O Summer es una exagerada o mi hermano es un semental –Joe dijo, riendo- Prefiero pensar la primera, porque por como grita…

-Esto es el colmo, ya me escucharán los dos –Cuddy se levantó, y House por el contrario de detenerla, la siguió.

Bastó abrir la puerta de la cabaña para escuchar los leves grititos provenientes de una de las últimas habitaciones.

Comenzaron a acercarse, notando como los grititos se transformaban en gritos a todo pulmón, hasta que a pocos metros de la puerta, se escuchaba todo un espectáculo de ahí adentro.

-Aaahhh… sí, Dan… así… ahí, ahí, un poco más… aaaaaaah! Más…. Más…

House y Cuddy se miraron, más impresionados que otra cosa, mientras los gritos de la chica iban en aumento.

-Será cabrón –El nefrólogo susurró, con los ojos como platos, incrédulo.

-Serás cabrón tú, que jamás he gritado como ella –La endocrina le dio un golpecito en el hombro y se cruzó de brazos- Interrumpidos por unos bichos y éstos se montan un circo… perfecto.

-Siiiiiiii! Aaaah! Daan más! Aaaay, aaaaaay! Aaaaaaah!

Un ruido como de alguien cayéndose al suelo dentro de la habitación, les volvió a sorprender. Ambos pusieron la oreja pegada a la puerta y escucharon a su hijo hablar:

-Mierda… ¿Estás bien? –Su voz era agitada.

-Sí… no pasa nada –Su voz en cambio era de puro placer.

-Perdona, es que no calculé y…

-Ya cállate idiota, ven, abrázame…

-Te quiero mucho –El chico le susurró.

-Y yo te amo –La chica rió, besándolo con ternura.

-No vamos a discutir por esto de nuevo, es tonto. YO TE AMO MÁS Y PUUUNTO.

-Te adoro tanto –La chica volvió a sonreír.

-Ven… vamos a darnos un baño.

Pasó algo más de un minuto cuando los chicos abrieron la puerta, encontrándose a House y Cuddy ahí. Pero por el contrario que pensarían, Cuddy les dio una última mirada seria y se fue sin decirles nada, cruzada de brazos. House, por el contrario, sonreía:

-Felicidades, mami acaba de aceptar su relación.

-¿Cómo?

-Está enojada, ya sabéis, su bebé se convierte en hombre y todo eso…

-No entiendo.

-Cuida de este cabrón –Ahora le dijo a Summer- que nunca volverá a querer a nadie igual.

Summer asintió, sonriendo. Ambos usaban batas de levantar. Dan se sonrojó y no dijo nada.

-Cuando acaben, vayan a cenar.

House sonrió y se fue. Dan y Summer se miraron.

Madrugada…

Cuddy terminó de arropar a Bella como si aún se tratase de la misma niña de siempre, dándole un suave beso a si vientre también.

Al regresar a la habitación, House le esperaba recostado en la cama leyendo un libro.

-Al fin –Suspiró cansada, recostándose junto a él y besándolo tiernamente en los labios- Ya todos se han dormido…

-¿Seguro? Ya sabemos que si parte un porno, no es el cable sino los dos críos de alado.

-Partirá un porno, pero no de ellos –Rieron y Cuddy se subió encima de él, besándolo más apasionadamente- No hay como una linda cama, mi amoooor.

-En el bosque era más excitante.

-Excepto por esos animales devorándose mi cuerpo.

-Ya… calla –Le dio una palmada en el trasero justo antes de acariciarlo por debajo del pantalón y perderse una vez más en su boca- Esto me gusta más…

-A mí… ay, no! –Cuddy prendió la luz pequeño y se intentó mirar la espalda- Me arde… ¿Qué me hiciste?

-Apenas y te toqué.

-Ouch –Cuddy se quitó la camiseta y se bajó un poco los pantalones, intentando verse más en detalle- ¿Qué tengo?

-Uhh –House acarició la zona que le indicaba, ganándose otro gritito de dolor- Te has enronchado y le han salido algunas llagas.

-¡Te dije que no había que ir a ese bosque, tarado!

-Ya, pero qué iba a saber yo… -House sonrió- Venga, sigamos…

-¿Así, con mi espalda así? Ni muerta.

-Tu espalda no sentirá nada conmigo abajo.

-Bien pensado.

-Lo sé.

Volvieron a la acción. Cuddy se dedicó a sacarle la camisa ya que ella ya no tenía la suya, y el movimiento de sus pelvis se hacía más fuerte y frenético con los segundos.

Grrr… El ruido del catre golpeando con la pared les hizo parar.

-¿Crees que se haya escuchado?

-No sé…

No les importó. Vino el turno del pantalón de Cuddy, que quedó colgado al otro extremo de la habitación.

Grrr… el catre otra vez sonó.

-No importa.

-Sí, no importa…

El pantalón de House corrió con la misma suerte, y mientras más apasionados eran los besos y las caricias, el ruido de la cama era más fuerte y perturbador.

-¿¡PODÉIS CALLARSE LOS DOS! –Joe gritó desde algún lado de la habitación- ¡HAY GENTE DECENTE INTENTANDO DORMIR!

-Nos han escuchado –Cuddy susurró, recostándose sobre el pecho de House.

-Qué no…

-QUE SÍ! –Ahora Dan gritó- Si para ustedes fue traumante escucharme a mí, imagínense lo que estamos sintiendo nosotros, DESCONSIDERADOS!

-EL CHICO DEL PORNO QUE SE CALLE! –House gritó, ganándose un golpe de la endocrina.

-Ya chicos, nos callaremos… vuelvan a dormir -House intentó alegar, pero Cuddy le calló con un suave beso y una dulce sonrisa- De vuelta, les dejamos en algún restaurante y nos vamos a un motel. Podemos esperar, ¿No?

-Pero yo quiero ahora –El nefrólogo se quejó, pero no esperaba obtener nada. Volvió a besarla con ternura y la abrazó intensamente, acariciando su espalda libre de ronchas con suavidad- Qué fin de semana, joder…

-Ha sido genial.

-Eso creo.

-Ahora vamos a dormir, estoy muerta, ¿Sí?

-Hey…

-¿Qué?

-Había pensado en algo.

-¿Qué cosa? Habla claro.

-¿Qué te parecería casarnos? –Cuddy no dijo nada, le pregunta le vino de golpe totalmente. House, relajado, volvió a besarla y acariciar su cabello, incitándola a ella a tranquilizarse y tomarlo con naturalidad- No es que te esté pidiendo algo demasiado increíble…

-Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto.

-Sí, decidimos no casarnos en Las Vegas, NO decidimos no-casarnos.

-Pero es lo mismo.

-¿Acaso no quieres?

-No es eso, es que…

-Fue un error pedírtelo ahí, fue un impulso.

-¿Y ahora no?

-Lo he venido pensando, no se me acaba de ocurrir ahora.

-Si lo has venido pensando, éste no es precisamente el momento más romántico para pedirme matrimonio.

-No me entiendes… no es que haya hecho un plan, pero la idea no se me quita desde el viaje. Hubiera estado mal casarnos de esa manera, sé que quieres algo mejor. Podemos tener eso que deseas haciendo las cosas bien. Sé que te mueres por casarnos con todas las de la ley, aunque te hagas la dura. Elegir el vestidito blanco, Wilson histérico, los chicos de pingüinitos, dramón tipo Sex and the City…

-No sé…

-¿Qué, no quieres? Porque es definitivo, nuestros planetas no se alinearán nunca.

-Claro que quiero, tontito –Sonrió, acurrucándose más en su pecho- Pero… no sé, siento que estás actuando impulsivamente.

-Que no, quiero casarme contigo, y te conozco, sé que tú lo quieres también.

-Puede ser… pero no te diré que sí ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no –Cuddy sonrió- Aunque puede que una botella de champagne en la terraza de algún hotel me haga cambiar de opinión.

-¿Quieres un anillo también?

-Sólo si quieres comprármelo.

-En ese caso… -Antes que House pudiera decir nada, Cuddy enarcó la ceja tanto como su cara se lo permitía, haciéndolo reír- Te sorprenderé, te lo juro.

-Bien.

-Entonces, esto es un ¿Tal vez?

-No quiero que dejes de sorprenderme nunca –Fue más bien un susurro, pues Cuddy ya se acomodaba a su lado para comenzar a dormir- Y cuando tengamos 20 años casados, quiero que me sigas sorprendiendo como ahora.

-Tenlo por seguro.

-Te amo… más de lo que te llegas a imaginar.

-Te sorprenderé de nuevo –House se acercó a su oído y comenzó a cantar- _Because maybe… you're gonna be the one that saves me…_

_And after all… you're my **wonderwall**…_

Cuddy sonrió y cerró sus ojos entregándose a Morfeo. House la besó en la frente y también se largó a reír.

Y todas las carreteras que debemos recorrer son en zigzag  
y todas las luces que conducen a nosotros son cegadoras  
Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría decirte,  
pero no sé cómo.

Porque quizás… ¿Podrías ser la persona que me salve?  
Y después de todo,  
Tú eres mi maravilloso apoyo.

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **I have to go away**


	52. I have to go away

**I have to go away  
[Father and son – Cat Stevens]**

1 mes después

_-Mira esta panza, Dios…_

Bella exclamó en el probador de una tienda, viendo en el espejo su enorme barriga de 7 meses de embarazo. Cuddy, atrás de ella, miró también y con una sonrisa besó su mejilla tiernamente, haciéndole mimos a su hija.

_-Después de acabar aquí, ¿Vamos a tomarnos un café?_ –Cuddy propuso, notando la cara desanimada de la italiana al verse de ese tamaño- _Ya, tranquila, que cuando salga mi bebé saldrá toda la grasa con él._

_-No le llames 'mi bebé' que me haces sentir como una madre de alquiler._

_-Cuando nazca mi nieto_ –Se corrigió, riendo-_ Me gustó la cuna que tu papá le compró, es bonita._

_-Y eso que no has visto el cochecito, ese sí es una monada._

_-Pero dile que deje de comprarte tantas cosas que no sé dónde guardarlas en la casa._

_-Déjalo, me está consintiendo aprovechando su visita aquí._

_-Mándale mis saludos_ –Dijo con simpleza, buscando otra camiseta de maternidad-_ Yo digo que ésta, aunque será una lástima porque en menos de dos meses dejarás de usarla._

_-La donaremos_ –Bella se la probó, le quedaba bastante bien y su vientre se veía bastante "curvilíneo" a pesar de todo-_ Hablando de papá… ¿Acaso ya ha salido la resolución del divorcio?_

_-No, ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_-Porque si ya están planeando la boda con House_ –Tomó su mano y le indicó el anillo de diamantes que relucía en su dedo- _Es porque ya eres una mujer soltera de nuevo, ¿No?_

_-Es por eso que hemos programado la boda para la primavera._

_-Jo, con todo ese tiempo Dan acabará casándose antes._

_-¿Acaso quieres estar gorda para mi boda? Yo creo que no._

_-Mala madre!_

_-Muy mala._

_-Pero, ¿Segura que el divorcio saldrá para entonces? Porque a mí todo me parece muy problemático aún._

_-Lo sé, si no fuera por esa vieja bruja de tu abuela…_

_-Heey, ella siempre fue del opus, y por lo tanto, los divorcios no están tolerados en su doctrina, es normal que se enoje. Además, siempre te cayó bien._

_-Siempre, hasta que comenzó a meter su gran nariz en nuestro divorcio y ha estado convenciendo a tu padre de no firmar._

_-Yo creo que la abuela fue hasta bastante tolerante contigo, te dejó tomar anticonceptivas y todo…_

_-Sólo porque tuve embarazo riesgoso contigo y otro más atentaría contra la vida "de la mujer de su hijo". Qué vieja. Y ella no tiene que permitirme nada, ni que fuera MI madre, suficiente tengo con la mía._

_-Quizás debamos juntar a la abuela Arleene con ella, seguro juntas harían bomba._

_-Se sacan el poco cabello que les queda, seguro._

Ambas se largaron a reír. Bella acabó de vestirse y fueron a la caja a pagar.

_-Hablé con Joe ayer –_La italiana le mencionó, logrando que los ojos de su madre enseguida brillasen- _Está muy bien, se enamoró de la universidad y de todo el ambiente._

_-¿Dijo cuando vendría?_

_-Dijo que tiene los findes disponibles porque no ha empezado la temporada cabrona de la U, pero que los está aprovechando para… "conocer mejor a sus compañeros de clases"._

_-¿Qué significa eso?_

_-Significa fin de semana en la playa y todo lo que te imagines que hagan un grupo de universitarios ahí._

_-Me tendría que enojar, pero siento que hice cosas tan nefastas en esa época que no tendría cara para regañarles. Sólo me molesta que no venga a vernos, pero qué le voy a hacer, está embobado con el ambiente universitario._

_-¿Qué clase de cosas hiciste?_ –Bella rió.

_-No quieres saberlo, créeme._

_-Vamos, demuéstrame que fuiste joven alguna vez._

_-Digamos que me involucra a mí y otros dos hombres algo ebrios en la azotea de la casa de campo de un compañero de clase._

_-IUUUUUUG, bien, no quiero saber más._

_-Te lo dije._

Acabaron las compras y siguieron caminando por el centro comercial, pasando por una tienda de vestidos de novia.

Cuddy se quedó mirándola quizás más tiempo del que se percató, porque Bella llamó enseguida su atención:

_-¿Quieres pasar?_

_-No…_ -Le restó importancia-_ Íbamos a comprarle zapatitos a mi nieto._

_-Oh, mamá! Vamos, estás comprometida, tienes derecho a vivir estas cosas._

_-Ya las viví una vez, no es que esté cumpliendo el sueño de mi vida o algo…_

_-Pero no con House_ –Bella sonrió-_ Sé que siempre has soñado casarte con él, no te culpo, disfrútalo._

_-Quizás… si entramos un ratito no pasará nada, ¿Verdad?_

_-Claro que no._

Lo siguiente fue un montón de risas, un montón de vestidos y una que otra queja de Bella de lo pesada que estaba su panza.

-_¿Te gustó ese?_ –Bella le preguntó, ya al décimo vestido que su madre se probaba.

_-Son muy lindos, pero no sé…_

_-Tienes que decidirte por uno._

_-Quizás le pregunte a House cuál prefiere él._

_-¿Qué? No! No puedes romper la tradición, el novio no puede ver el vestido._

_-No creerás en esas cosas, ¿O sí?_

_-Sí, y te prohíbo que lo hagas. Hablaré con tía Julia para que se encargue de eso._

_-Uy, si eres peor que mamá._

_-Ya, entonces ¿No te gusta ninguno?_

_-No, supongo que seguiré buscando otro día. Tengo tiempo._

_-Sí…_ -Bella miró la etiqueta del vestido, notando la gran cantidad de ceros que tenía- _Oye, pero esto sale una fortuna._

_-Dije que no lo compraré._

_-Me refiero a que todos los vestidos salen una fortuna._

_-Bueno, son vestidos exclusivos_ –Cuddy no le daba importancia, parecía más preocupada de verse dentro del vestido.

_-Siempre me he preguntado, ¿De dónde sacas tanto dinero? Se compraron 2 autos el mes pasado, la universidad de Joe, ese instituto de Dan, el alquiler de Dan, ahora los gastos de la boda…_

_-Y la casa que nos compraremos._

_-¿Qué?_ –Bella se sorprendió-_ ¿Piensan comprar una casa?_

_-Claro, sé que los chicos no viven ya con nosotros, pero cuando vengan seremos demasiados contando el bebé y a Summer._

_-Enserio, o se encontraron el tesoro Maya o qué…_

_-¿Por qué repentinamente te importa nuestra situación económica? Ni House ni yo ganamos poco como doctores._

_-Porque no sé, empecé a sacar cuentas y deberíamos estar en la quiebra._

_-Nunca te preocupaste de eso con tu papá._

_-¡Porque él es rico! Los doctores ganan bien, pero no tanto como para pagar todo esto. No quiero ser una molestia para ustedes ni que se metan en problemas por mí y el bebé._

_-Si te pone más tranquila, está todo bajo control. Compramos los autos con nuestro sueldo, Joe tiene todo pagado por la universidad así que no es ningún gasto importante salvo la matricula que ya está cubierta, Dan se fue a medias con ese grupo de amigos con quien comparte el departamento por lo que no sale caro tampoco. La boda la pagará House, es que te cagas el dineral que se guarda tu padrastro por tacaño, y el vestido de novia será auspiciado por tu amada abuela Arleene._

_-¿Y mi escuela? Porque ya averigüé a cuál quieres que entre en enero y con lo que te piden, compramos seguro dos casas como la que tenemos._

_-Eso lo pagará tu papá._

_-Ah…_

_-Ay, Bella, en serio tranquila, que me divorcie de tu papá no significa que serás pobre, niña._

_-¿Y la casa?_

_-Tu padre puso en venta nuestra casa en Italia, eso más la venta del apartamento de Greg y mi casa… viviremos en una linda casa en menos de lo que te des cuenta._

_-¡Genial! ¿Y aún te queda dinero para salir a tomarnos un café, verdad?_

_-Creo que sí_ –Cuddy rió y se sacó el último vestido que se probaría esa tarde-_ Hablando de eso, con Greg íbamos a ver algunas este fin de semana, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?_

_-¡Sí! ¿Y podemos tener un perrito?_

_-Tranquila, que no soy tan bondadosa tampoco. Además no te podrás encargar de ningún perrito cuando mi nieto nazca._

_-Cierto_ –Bella se acarició la barriga_- ¡Mami! Tu nieto nacerá en menos de 2 meses, ¿Te das cuenta de eso?_

_-Sí, me doy cuenta._

_-Qué raro va a ser todo._

_-Sí._

Hospital

Wilson entró en el despacho de House, quien jugaba a poker online, sin prestar atención a nada más. El oncólogo se sentó en frente de él y carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Buenos días, abuelo.

House apagó la pantalla y lo miró casi fulminándolo con la mirada. Cogió un bolígrafo y se lo tiró. Wilson lo esquivó rápidamente.

-Vaya pensaba…que…eso te había calmado…ya sabes, más cariñoso…pacifico.

-¿"Eso" Qué?

-Eso… no sé-dijo Wilson estirándose- ¿Qué los gemelos no estén en casa?

-Eso es de puta madre-dijo House sonriendo-Cuddy se entristeció y ¿quién la animó? –House asintió y se señaló se paquete mientras se levantaba-el menda.

-Si si pero hay más…

-Si, que Phineas y Ferb no estén no significa que.-House dejó un libro en la estantería y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio-tengamos la casa para ir en pelotas, aún queda Candace-Wilson frunció el ceño sin entender nada- la enana hormonada y con caprichos a todas horas…

-¿Así te refieres a tu hijastra embarazada?

-De vez en cuando la llamo Bellatrix…creo que así se llama.

Wilson rió negando con la cabeza.

-Se te ve feliz…

-Lo estoy.

-De ahí el pedrusco que le vi a Cuddy.

-Tío, eso no es un pedrusco, es un culazo…

-Me refiero al anillo… ¿Cuándo?

-La semana pasada, después de que se fueran…

Flash back

-¿Entonces?-Bella estaba parada delante de sus hermanos, con ropita de su hijo- Paolo… vendrá la semana que viene y no podréis conocerlo.

-Que pena-dijo Dan fingiendo tristeza-pero sabes dónde estaré yo… de bares en NY…mirando culos y tetas-Summer le pellizco-tetas de mi novia, claro.

House y Cuddy estaban apoyados en la puerta, viendo como Dan metía todo lo que necesitaba en el auto de su amigo Marshall, con el que irían hasta Nueva York. Summer fue a ayudar a Joe con sus cosas, él colocó todo el auto de su padre pues le llevaría hasta Yale.

-Bueno-dijo Dan mirando a su madre- em…

Cuddy se separó de House con los ojos húmedos y se acercó hasta su pequeño abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras le besaba el rostro incesantemente.

-Sabes que cualquier cosa…mamá estará…aquí…

-Lo sé-Dan sonrió besando a su madre-.

-Y si quieres hablar…

-Si…

-Preguntar por la lavadora…lo que sea.

-Que si…

-Cuddy le estas agobiando.

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-Déjale cuando quiera, además esta noche mismo seguro le envías un sms-intervino House, que apartó a Cuddy con un flojo empujón y abrazó a su hijo despeinándolo en el momento que el claxon del auto de Marshall sonaba.

-Debo irme, House.

-Cuídate cabroncete.

Dan asintió.

-Vigílalo Summer-le pidió Cuddy a la chica, esta asintió y después de despedirse de sus viejos se marchó al auto. Dan se estaba despidiendo de Joe.

-Ya está. ¿Nos vemos el viernes que viene?-preguntó bajito el gemelo menor.

-Claro, me escaparé a NY a verte muchas veces… y tú podrás venir cuando quieras.

-Liga mucho, bro-dijo dándole un abrazo-.

-Tú pásatelo genial y si haces algún concierto…

-Si, y si conozco a Lady Gaga también te llamo-ambos chocaron puños y Dan se acercó a Bella.

-Cuida de Marlon-dijo Dan acariciando su vientre y dándole tiernos besos, semi agachado.

-Dan, no se va a llamar Marlon.

-Como sea, mi sobrino no puede llamarse…Giovanni o algo así.

Bella sonrió. Dan se irguió y abrazó a su hermana pequeña.

-Volveré pronto a verte ¿vale?

-Nacerá en dos meses.

-Si no estoy, me llamas y vengo enseguida…no me lo perdería por nada, enana.

Bella asintió con los ojos húmedos también y se fue para donde estaba su madre, mientras que Dan y Summer se subían en el auto y saludaban a lo lejos, arrancando, perdiéndose calle abajo.

-Mi turno-dijo Joe abrazando a su madre-te llamaré mamá.

-Otra vez por esto-Cuddy acarició su cabello-todo un hombre.

-Si. Y seré el mejor doctor.

-Venga…despídete de Bella o se nos hará tarde-dijo House intentando suavizar la situación. Joe asintió y se tiró casi 10 minutos más despidiéndose de su madre y su hermana, prometiéndoles que iría a visitarles cuanto antes, promesas que por ahora quedarían olvidadas en su ajetreada vida universitaria.

Después de varias horas fuera puesto que se había parado en Connecticut a tomar algo con Joe, hablando de sus planes de pedirle matrimonio a su madre, dándole consejos para disfrutar de su epoca universitaria y finalmente se habían despedido como todo padre e hijo, prometiendo que se verían pronto y abrazándose. House llegó a la casa.

Era tarde, pero la luz de la habitación estaba prendida. Fue quitándose la chaqueta por el pasillo tras haber dejado do el bastón en el salón y entró.

Cuddy alzó la vista del libro, sonriendo, a su lado Bella dormitaba viendo dibujos y acariciando su vientre mientras comía chocolate.

-Hola…-dijo la italiana levantándose-yo…iré a dormir, sólo le hacía compañía a mamá. ¿Fue todo bien?

-Si, tu hermano ya ligó…-House sonrió-bona notte.

-Buenas Noches, Greg –Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

House se tumbó en la cama, quitándose los zapatos y besó las piernas de Cuddy por encima del short del pijama. Cuddy apartó el libro dejándolo en la mesita, y acarició el cabello de House, éste se acomodó mirándola.

-¿Todo bien?

-Todo perfecto.

-Llamó Dan para decir que llegó bien, se instaló bien, que sus vecinos están locos y que se pasó por la escuela y es genial…-Cuddy enumeraba contenta por la felicidad de su hijo-y que iría a Broadway con Summer.

-Perfecto…ya les echas de menos ¿no?

-Desde el minuto uno que se fueron-sonrió Cuddy-Has tardado bastante…

House asintió.

-Me pare…tenía una excusa.

-¿Si?

House asintió y se llevó la mano al bolsillo, sacando una cajita con el anillo de compromiso, se irguió arrodillándose como pudo, mientras Cuddy exclamaba un pequeño gritito de sorpresa.

-Eres un bobo…

-Pero quiero ser tu bobo siempre.

-Lo serás-House deslizó el anillo en el dedo anular de Cuddy- pronto-la besó tiernamente-.

Fin del Flash Back

-Sólo a ti se te ocurriría pedírselo como si nada… sin siquiera hacer la pregunta de rigor…o con unas flores.

House negó.

-¿Alguna vez te ha funcionado eso? Quiero decir, que haya sido efectivo, si hubo un si como respuesta, pero... ¿Para siempre? No. –Wilson asintió lentamente- y…Cuddy no necesita eso. A Cuddy no le gusta lo común.

-Lo sé, le gustas tú.

-Touché-House se levantó agarrando su mochila-.

-Solo necesita que esté a su lado… y eso haré-dijo House antes de salir por la puerta-ahora mismo voy a hacerlo.

Wilson sonrió quedándose solo en el despacho, contento por la felicidad de sus dos mejores amigos que no podía ser de otra forma que, juntos.

3 días después…

-Bella me preguntó por todo nuestro dinero…-dijo Cuddy como si nada- Y le pareció bien todo lo de la boda.

-Genial-House comía gominolas-de verdad tenemos que ir hoy a ver la casa… ¡Es sábado!

-Si… debemos…-Cuddy se levantó-¡ISABELLA! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES? PAOLO HACE SÓLO 1 DÍA QUE NO ESTÁ, ¿QUE DEMONIOS TENEIS QUE CONTAROS? TENEMOS QUE IRNOS YA.-Cuddy gritó, mientras su hija aún seguía en su habitación conectada al notebook y sin intenciones de moverse.

-Hablo con Dan y Joe por Messenger-gritó la chica, tumbada como podía en la cama intentando no incomodarse con su panza.

Cuddy salió corriendo a la habitación de la chica en cuanto escuchó el nombre de sus hijos.

Entró en la habitación y se colocó detrás de Bella, que tecleaba con rapidez.

John Boy: Pues me alegro que ese Paolo ya se haya ido, eres toda miaaaaaa.

-¿Quién es John Boy?-interrumpió Cuddy.

-Es Dan. Es su nombre artístico…del grupo que va a montar o yo que sé-dijo Bella escribiendo sin darle importancia.

Joe: ¿Cómo esta mamá?

Bella: Aquí detrás. Bien, vamos a ver la nueva casa hoy.

John Boy: quiero la guardilla, me corresponde, tengo novia.

Joe: Pobre de ella

-Dile que les mando saludos, y que quiero verles pronto.

Bella: mamá les manda saludos y quiere verlos pronto.

-Que se alimenten bien.

Bella: que engordéis. Y no salgáis mucho.

Cuddy sonrió viendo como su hija sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a decir.

John Boy: y nada de alcohol. Ah ah, Bell, pregúntale a mamá si la seda se puede lavar tranquilamente en la lavadora…o que hago.

Cuddy y Bella se echaron a reír.

Joe: tío eso es muy raro. Summer te manda lavarle su ropa.

John Boy: no, me compre una camisa de seda para un bolo…

Bella: eres un hortera. Te echo de menos.

John Boy: Bella era broma.

Joe: Dios tengo ganas de veros.

-Me estoy cansando de esperar!-gritó House desde la puerta-.

Bella: saludos de vuestro padre. Pero…debo irme. Y No Dan, mi hijo ni se va a llamar Eric, ni Scott, ni Brandon.

John Boy: ¿Mario?

Joe: Mario es horrible. Leo mejor.

Bella: Cállense, yo decido como llamarlo, no ustedes.

-¿Y cómo le llamarás?-preguntó Cuddy, sonriendo

-Es una sorpresa.

-Vale… ya nos vamos, despídete.

Bella: Nos vamos. Os quiero.

John Boy: yo también, Summer y yo nos vamos a ver Wicked.

Bella: suertudo.

-Venga Bella, por favor-dijo House acudiendo a buscarlas.

Joe: yo me voy a la residencia de unas chicas…nos vemos hermanitos.

Joe fue el primero en desaparecer de la multi conversación, y luego Dan. Bella cerró el msn mientras su madre aún seguía en su habitación, observando una foto que tenía Bella en la pared de la escapada que habían hecho a la montaña. Sus tres hijos abrazados y sonriendo a la cámara, mientras Dan tenía la cabeza apoyada en la tripa de Bella.

Tenía unas ganas horribles de tener reunida a su familia de nuevo y sobretodo de que el pequeño Lucca llegara de una vez al mundo, pero mientras tanto, la rutina debía continuar… sus hijos en la universidad, Bella esperando la llegada de su hijo, y House y ella en el hospital y amandose más que nunca.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **Apri le tue braccia**


	53. Apri le tue braccia

**Apri le tue braccia  
[Le cose che vivi – Laura Pausini]**

-¡Vale, entonces dormirás sola hoy! -House gritó, saliendo de la habitación con un portazo.

-¡GRACIAS POR HACERME EL FAVOR! –Cuddy gritó también, desde la habitación.

Bella salió de su habitación en camisola al sentir la discusión de la pareja. Vio a House meterse en la habitación de uno de sus hermanos. Ya estaban en su nueva casa, que doblaba en tamaño y espacio a la anterior.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, tocó la puerta de su mamá y asomó la cabeza, viendo como ésta cambiaba los canales de la TV algo frenéticamente, mientras en su rostro una expresión de ira se dibujaba.

-_¿Mami_? –Dijo para llamar su atención, y la endocrina la miró relajando enseguida la frente- _¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí, sí… ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Te oí pelear con Greg y me preocupé._

_-No peleamos… discutimos. Y estoy bien_ –Cuddy sonrió y puso su mano en el lugar vacío de la cama-_ ¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy?_

_-¡Sí_! –Bella entró y se recostó en la cama de su mamá-_ Hace siglos que no dormimos juntas, mami._

_-Lo sé, y como el cojo se ha ido esta noche, sería bueno aprovechar_ –La endocrina volvió a sonreír, pero Bella notó que su madre hablaba con algo de resentimiento.

_-¿Por qué han discutido?_

_-Nada serio, trivialidades._

_-Como para irse a dormir a la otra habitación…_

_-Verás, con tu padrastro tenemos temperamentos que en días malos resultan algo… explosivos. Pero no pasa nada._

_-No me gusta que peleen, me gusta verlos siempre contentos_ –Bella puso una almohada debajo de su barriga acostándose de costado y dándole la espalda a Cuddy, quien la abrazó y besó tiernamente en la mejilla.

_-Pero eso pasa cuando decides compartir toda tu vida con una persona. Siempre habrá peleas, algunas feas que te harán dudar de lo que estás haciendo._

_-¿Eso te pasó cuando los chicos eran bebés?_

_-Sí, exactamente eso. Y no pretendo cometer ese error de nuevo. Ninguna pelea, por más fea que sea, me hará dudar de nuevo._

_-¿Piensas que hubieses sido más feliz si no hubieses dejado a House?_

_-No sé_ –Cuddy sonrió y acarició la panza de Bella, que cada vez estaba más grande- _Lo único que sé es que gracias a eso naciste tú, y muy pronto nacerá mi nieto… todo pasa por algo, y ya no podemos dar vuelta atrás. Además, lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos, y yo estoy contigo. Perfecto._

_-Pero aún así te oyes triste_ –Bella volteó la cabeza y miró a su mamá a los ojos: estaban algo brillosos, y su sonrisa era una falsa que la italiana conocía muy bien-_ ¿Estás triste por tu pelea con él?_

_-Un poquito. No me gusta pelear con él, me trae tan malos recuerdos._

_-Tú lo dijiste mami, no puedes dar vuelta atrás. Y él es bueno, no te hará sufrir… yo lo sé._

_-De verdad eso espero mi amor_ –Cuddy se volvió a acurrucar en el cuello de su hija y a acariciar su barriga-_ Porque estoy tan jodidamente enamorada de él ahora, que sería incapaz de dejarle._

_-Él también está jodidamente enamorado de ti._

_-Lo sé._

_-¿Qué se siente mami? Que alguien te ame por tanto tiempo, a pesar de todo. Debe ser genial._

_-Lo es_ –Sonrió- _Cuando pongo en duda lo que House siente por mí… pienso que pasó tanta gente en su vida en mis años de ausencia, tantas mujeres… y en el fondo siempre esperó por mí. Eso debe ser amor, ¿No?_

_-Yo también quiero tener un amor que dure por siempre._

_-Lo tendrás. Pero no lo busques, porque en el momento en que menos te lo imagines, llegará._

_-El tuyo está en la siguiente habitación maldiciéndote._

_-Sí, bueno… mañana habrá tiempo para hablar de eso._

_-No te enojes, seguro no fue tan grave._

_-Ya no estoy enojada, de hecho, quisiera ir a verlo ahora. Pero es mejor esperar._

_-¿Esperar, qué?_

_-Que me extrañe, aunque sea unas horas. Que recuerde porque está conmigo._

_-Qué mala eres._

_-Un poco_ –Rió- _Además, ahora estoy contigo, y no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación si estuviese con él._

_-Mañana a primera hora se van a reconciliar, ¿Entendido?_

_-Bella… -Otra vez se largó a reír- Si tanto te interesa mi relación con House…acompáñame a comprarle su regalo de bodas._

_-¿Se tienen que dar?_

_-No sé si él me dará uno a mí, pero yo sí. Saldré a comprarlo mañana._

_-Genial, vamos. ¿Qué planeas comprarle?_

_-Todavía no lo sé, mañana lo veremos._

_-Ya_ –Bella sonrió y abrazó más intensamente a su mamá-_ Buenas noches, mami._

-Buenas noches.

-Te adoro.

-Yo más.

Mañana siguiente

Cerca de las 10 de la mañana, Bella se despertó con unas incontenibles ganas de mear. Pero al abrir los ojos, notó que estaba sola en la cama y que su madre se había ido.

Luego de ir al baño, se pasó por la habitación en donde dormía House, encontrándosela ahí. Estaban acurrucados en esa pequeña cama de plaza y media. Sonrió y fue a la cocina por un refresco, pero…

-¡MAMI! –Cuddy y House prácticamente saltaron de la cama y algo desorientados aún fueron hasta la cocina, dónde se originó el grito- ¡MAMI, MAMI!

-¡Bella! ¿Qué pasó?

-No sé…. ¡Me está doliendo el vientre mucho!

-Tranquila, tranquila –Por el contrario, Cuddy se veía igual de histérica- Siéntate y respira profundo…

-¡No, no, me están viniendo las contracciones!

-Por eso mi amor, debes tratar de relajarte y respirar mientras Greg llama a la maldita ambulancia.

-Ni hablar, la llevamos nosotros.

-¡YO NO ME VOY CONTIGO NI A LA PUTA ESQUINA HOUSE! –Bella gritó, ya víctima del pánico y del dolor- ¡Aún no es tiempo mami, no debería pasar aún!

-Estas cosas pasan amor, los embarazos no son exactos. Respira, vamos, inhala, exhala… ¡GREG EL AUTO!

-Ya, ya –House entró a la casa- está afuera.

-Llévala mientras busco…

-¡NOO, QUE ÉSTE NO SE PUEDE NI A ÉL MISMO, MENOS A MÍ!

-Oh por Dios –Cuddy ayudó a su hija a levantarse mientras repetía- Tranquila mi amor, inhala, exhala… vamos, estoy contigo, no te va a pasar nada.

-¡Me duele, me duele!

-Sí lo sé, pero el dolor va a pasar, te lo prometo… respira… ¡House, ve por nuestras cosas!

-¿Qué cosas?

-El bolso del bebé, el de Bella, ropa para cambiarme…

-Ay, me viste cara de qué! –A pesar de su quejido, House fue por todas las cosas que su novia le había pedido lo más rápido que le daba la pierna.

Bella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto ayudada por su madre, mientras no dejaba de gritar y de quejarse.

-¡Me dueleeeeeeeeee!

-Llegaremos al hospital y ellos te darán algo de anestesia para el dolor, pero por mientras no pierdas la calma. Respira, respira como te enseñaron en las clases.

-La que necesita respirar eres tú –House regresó al auto cargado de bolsos y ropa, los que tiró al maletero y prácticamente voló hasta el volante- Ya abuela métete al auto, que nadie va a parir aquí dentro.

Cuddy, que aún usaba unos shorts y una camiseta de piyama, se metió a los asientos de atrás y House arrancó el carro.

-¡Greg, Greg! ¿Traes tu móvil? Hay que llamar a los chicos.

-Los chicos no son importantes mamá, YO SÍ. AAAAY..

-Isabella no estás respirando –Cuddy sacó el celular del bolsillo de House y marcó a Joe- Eso… inhala, exhala… ¡No tú, Joe! ¿Qué, que por qué lo dije? ¡Es obvio tonto, que tu hermana va a parir! ¡Sí idiota, que te vengas ahora! ¡No, no estoy nerviosa y no necesito calmarme… BELLA RESPIRA!

-Perfecto, ahora tengo dos histéricas en vez de una –House se quejaba mientras aceleraba el carro.

-USTEDES PUTOS HOMBRES QUE NO TIENEN NI SÍNDROME PREMENSTRUAL, NO TIENEN DERECHO A HABLAR.

-Dan no contesta… ¡Deja ya la marihuana bendito cabrón y contesta el teléfono!

-¡Ya, las dos, cálmense!

-¿DAN? ¿Summer? ¿Está Dan? En cuanto regrese, dile que necesito que vengan cuanto antes… ¡Bella va a parir! ¡Sí, que tomen el primer autobús y se vengan! Vale, los esperamos, por favor apúrense.

-NI DE COÑA SE TE OCURRA LLAMAR A LA ABUELA!

-Claro que no... ¿Wilson? Es Lisa… Wilson, ¡Bella va a parir! Sí, vamos para allá, llegamos en 5 minutos… Sí, te esperamos… sí, gracias.

-¡Mamá, llama a papá y a Paolo!

-Ya… ¿Cuál era el número para marcar a Italia?

-¡MAMÁ!

-Perdón –Cuddy marcó el número, y luego de un largo rato contestaron- ¿Matt? Es Lisa... ¡No! No quiero hablar del divorcio, no ahora... ¿Qué para qué? Pues...

-MAMAAAAAAAA

-¡Bella va a parir, cancela todas tus reuniones, llévate a Paolo y tomen el primer avión! ¡NO, NO TE ESTOY JODIENDO!

-¿Pueden calmarse?

-NO!

-Vaya brutas –House siguió manejando a toda velocidad mientras ni Cuddy y Bella dejaban de gritar.

Connecticut

-¿Dónde vas? –Los chicos de la pequeña banda que Joe había formado en el campus, le preguntaron al gemelo al verle entrar y salir de su habitación algo histérico.

-A Princeton, es una emergencia!

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mi hermana va a dar a luz! Y me quedan 4 horas para llegar, vaya mierda –Joe se colgó la guitarra al hombro, un pequeño bolso con sus cosas más básicas y un regalo pequeño metido adentro- Hey Derek, ¿Me puedes prestar tu auto? De verdad, me urge.

-Claro, bro –Uno de los chicos le lanzó las llaves- Que todo salga bien, eh?

-Ojalá –Joe salió corriendo al estacionamiento del campus, dejando sus cosas en la parte de atrás. Uno de los chicos salió por el balcón y le gritó.

-¡Eh, cabrón, que habías quedado con Tanya hoy!

-¡Dile que lo siento, que la llamaré en cuanto pueda! –Joe prendió el auto y en segundos ya estaba en la calle, apretando a fondo el acelerador.

Nueva York

-¡Dan, Dan! –Summer entró a la habitación que compartía con su novio, éste dormía como oso totalmente desnudo- ¡Heey, ya, despierta!

-No me jodas, que hoy no tengo clases –Dan hablaba algo desorientado. El olor a alcohol se palpaba, ayer se habían ido de fiesta con Summer.

-¡Que te levantes, hay que regresar a Princeton ahora mismo!

-¿Y por qué?

-¿Por qué crees? ¡Bella va a dar a luz!

-¿QUÉ? –Se despertó enseguida, levantándose de un salto y buscando sus calzoncillos en todo el desastre- Pero se supone que nacía a principios de diciembre!

-Se ha adelantado, estas cosas pasan –Summer también se vestía como podía- Tu madre se oía histérica, y Bella no dejaba de gritar, quizás nazca ahora!

-Ni hablar, que yo tengo que ver a mi sobrino antes que nadie –Dan metió un montón de cosas al bolso mientras Summer también hacía lo mismo- Dame las llaves del auto, que manejas como abuela.

-¿Estás loco, con el pedo que traías ayer? –Ambos bajaban las escaleras.

-Tú tampoco estabas muy bien. Además, ya se me ha pasado.

-Al menos me mantenía en pie, tarado! –Llegaron al auto que Summer se había comprado, dejaron las cosas en el maletero y se subieron a toda velocidad. Summer en el volante- Y con la cara que llevas, seguro que tu madre te regañará.

-¡Sólo maneja!

Summer también apretó a fondo el acelerador.

Hospital

-¡Ayyy! –Bella se quejaba ya casi sin fuerzas para gritar, acostada en la cama de una de las salas del hospital. Cuddy estaba a su lado, agarrando su mano y haciendo lo posible por tranquilizarla- Me duele, mami…

-Lo sé cariño, pero el doctor dijo que aún no era tiempo para tenerlo.

-¿Cuánto más tiempo? ¡Me duele!

-No mucho, ahora respira y trata de tranquilizarte.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? ¡Se ha adelantado casi un mes, ni mis hermanos, ni mi papá ni Paolo están!

-Ya llegarán, he hablado con ellos.

-Seguro, sábado por la mañana, apuesto que Dan está botado en algún pub y Joe está haciendo una de sus cosas raras o escapándose del apartamento de alguna chica.

-¡Qué no!

-Y encima mi papá y Paolo llegarán mañana, ¿QUÉ PUEDE SER PEOR?

-Cuddy-House habló desde la puerta-¿Puedes salir?

Cuddy frunció el ceño. Bella se tensó.

-¿Pasa algo Greg?

-Em…-House no sabía como anunciar aquello, él prefería hacerlo en privado.

Bella se sentó como pudo, llevando sus manos al vientre que le dolía horrores. No sabía como colocarse, tenía el flequillo pegado a la frente, toda sudada y a medida que pasaba el rato iba perdiendo fuerzas.

-¡House, si tienes que decir algo, dilo aquí!-dijo la adolescente.

Wilson apareció detrás de House, hacía un rato había llegado al hospital y fue cuando Cuddy se preocupó de verdad.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-Saltó la endocrina.

-Creo que deberé ver si ya ha dilatado suficiente por que…

-Ni en broma! Tú no piensas ver mis partes-se quejó la italiana- _Ni muerta vamos… es que… antes me saco al niño yo misma _ahhhh-una fuerte contracción la interrumpió en su verborrea italiana.

-¿Quieres que sea Wilson?

-¡NO!

Wilson negó al mismo tiempo que a la chica.

-¿Llamo a Chase?

-Ni en broma-dijo Bella como un tomate-¿Estás loco? Quiero a mi ginecólogo.

-Ese es el pequeño detalle…no está.

-¿Cómo!?-esta vez fue Cuddy quién interrumpió- ¿Wilson?-dijo mirando al que ocupaba su puesto en ese momento, su actual jefe.

-El bebé no debía venir hasta dentro de tres semanas, se casaba su hija así que le di unos días de fiesta…

-¿Y el de guardia?

-No tenemos aún…-murmuró- Tenemos problemas para encontrar a un segundo gine, Pero cualquiera de nosotros… puede, tu lo sabes.

Cuddy asintió y miró a Bella.

-House ha atendido cientos de partos, mi amor… y James igual.-aunque tampoco habían sido tantos, debía mostrarse tranquila ante Bella-.

Bella no estaba convencida, su cara de preocupación era todo un poema.

-En ese caso…mamá puede revisarme, ella es doctora también…-murmuró, casi ida, pensando que si nada podía ir peor, no era cierto. Todo estaba saliendo mal.

-De todas formas Bella-Wilson intervino desde la puerta, al ver a la chica casi al borde del ataque de nervios-Estamos intentando contactar con él…

-Si, atender el parto estando con el fin de semana libre no es algo que me agrade-dijo House mientras que Cuddy le fulminaba con la mirada y tomaba la mano de la chica.

Carretera

-¡ME CAGO EN DEREK!-Gritó Joe dándole un golpe al auto, parado en el arcen de la autopista viendo como los coches pasaban sin detenerse a ayudarle.

Se había quedado sin gasolina y ahí estaba él, trapicheando con el propio deposito para engañarlo y un barril con algo de gasolina que llevaba el chico en el maletero, chupó con un tubo que había introducido por el agujero y escupió para poder meter gasolina de esa forma y continuar con su camino hasta la siguiente gasolinera.

A ese paso…se perdería el momento más importante de la vida de su hermana, y jamás se lo perdonaría.

Su cell empezó a sonar, y con cuidado lo sacó contestando.

-¿Dan? ¿Por donde vas?

-Tío Joeeeeeee-gritó Dan, eufórico al otro lado-¡Perro a la vista!-Exclamó viendo un perro, mientras Summer le gritaba algo, iban jugando a ese estupido juego desde que habían salido de Nueva York mientras Joe sonrió, él y Dan siempre que iban en coche jugaban-.

-¿Dan?

-Si si… No sé, supongo que en menos de 40 minutos llegamos…aunque está empezando a nevar, ¿como lo llevas tú?

-Mal. Estoy tirado…a ver si consigo llegar a una gasolinera, aunque aquí no hace mucho frío, por suerte.

-¿Llevas cadenas?-intervino Summer, gritando.

-Si, si-dijo Joe revisando el maletero-no te preocupes. Oye cuando lleguéis, llamadme de nuevo ¿ok?

-Si, no te preocupes, caraculo-dijo Dan riendo.

-Idiota, ¿sabes que eres mi gemelo y por ende tú también te llamas cara culo cuando me lo llamas a mí?

Dan frunció los labios. Joe siempre jodiendo.

-Ok, imbécil, nos vemos en Princeton.

Joe colgó y siguió inflando el depósito hasta que tuvo el suficiente como para conducir unos kilómetros más hasta la gasolinera. Dan siguió su camino con Summer mientras comía algo ensuciando el coche de su novia y así llegar con menos resaca al hospital.

Casi dos horas después, Dan sentado sobre el auto de su novia que apenas llevaban una hora ahí… pudo observar como Joe llegaba al parking del Hospital, casi derrapando, aparcando dos coches a distancia de ellos.

Se bajó tomando sus cosas y corrió a ellos.

-Tranquilo Bro, aun no ha nacido.-Dan comía unas gominolas y se levantó chocando el puño con su hermano y abrazándolo para volver a sentarse.

-Tienes mala cara.

-Summer me da mucho sexo y no me deja dormir…

Summer golpeó a su chico mientras besaba en la mejilla a su cuñado y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí afuera?-dijo moviéndose, pues hacía bastante frío y caían unos suaves copos de nieve.

Tanto Summer como Dan iban ataviados con abrigos y gorro.

-Los gritos de Bella se oyen desde el pasillo…Papá está histérico buscando un ginecólogo con Wilson… nos aburríamos. Sólo entramos a saludar y nos salimos para comprar algo…

-Mira-Summer intervino después de abrir y cerrar el auto, enseñándole un peluche que había comprado- ¿A que es bonito?-también le enseñó un trajecito-hasta a mi me dan ganas de tener un bebé.

Joe rió mientras Dan casi se atraganta con un caramelo y se ponía pálido ante lo que había dicho su novia.

-Era broma, idiota.

Habitación de Bella, hospital.

-¡DIOS QUITADMELO YA!-Bella no soportaba el dolor y miraba a su madre-.

-Cariño, aún no has dilatado suficiente.

-Me da igual! Me duele horrores! Dame algo!

Bella bufaba, se cambiaba de posición ya no sabía que hacer.

-Aún no es el momento de la epidural cariño… todo a su tiempo.

-¡Estoy cansada, mamá!-Bella sintió otra contracción-es horrible…además….ni papá, ni Paolo…ni los chicos… están.

-Bella mi amor-Cuddy acarició su mano-no te preocupes de eso, no importa quién este contigo ahora…importa quién estamos siempre….

Bella tenía los ojos húmedos y el flequillo pegado a su frente.

-Dan y Summer están fuera… seguro que Joe ya ha llegado, sólo no querían molestarte…

-No te creo.

-Mi amor, estoy segura que si, y Greg también está y Wilson-Cuddy acariciaba su cabello-seguro que encontraron al ginecólogo.

Bella tragó saliva, aguantando las ganas de gritar de nuevo.

-Yo estaré contigo durante todo el parto…y criando a mi nieto…tu papá y Paolo también estarán…

-Pero sin ellos…no puedo yo…

-Cariño…tú ya amas a este bebé, tú puedes hacerlo. Hazlo por él. Y por mi…

Cuddy miró a la puerta y vio a Wilson y House hablando en el pasillo con el ginecólogo. Por fin le habían encontrado…

-Tú eres muy fuerte Isabella, y serás una mamá maravillosa.

Cuddy no se creía estar dándole todo ese ánimo y apoyo a su pequeña hija cuando ella estaba igual de aterrada. Meses atrás ni se imaginó vivir esta situación, mucho menos llevarla también. La endocrina volvió a mirar al pasillo viendo a sus tres hijos y la novia de Dan esperando para poder darle los últimos cariños a Bella antes de ir a quirófano.

-_Mami, me dueeeeeeeeele, quiero que se acabe esto YAAA!_

Cuddy salió al pasillo para encontrarles. Al instante Joe le dio un abrazo mientras Dan acariciaba su hombro y Summer le miraba con ternura.

-¿Cómo está? –El gemelo mayor preguntó, escuchando los gritos de su hermana adentro.

-¿Cómo crees que esté, idiota? Su vagina se está abriendo más que el túnel de los 33 mineros chilenos –Su gemelo respondió, ganándose una mirada reprochadora de Summer- ¿Qué? Es verdad!

-Yo creo que entrará en trabajo de parto en cualquier momento, así que si queréis decirle algo, hacedlo ya.

Los gemelos entraron a la sala y Summer se quedó en el pasillo junto a Cuddy.

-¿No entras? –La endocrina le preguntó a la chica, al verla quieta a su lado.

-Les dejaré este momento a los chicos –Summer sonrió y Cuddy le correspondió de la misma manera- La admiro mucho Sra. Cuddy, no debe ser fácil toda esta situación.

-Ciertamente no lo es, pero los hijos requieren sacrificios… y nada es demasiado cuando se trata de mis niños.

-A pesar de todo lo que pasó, Dan le quiere mucho. Ya comprendo por qué.

-Me quiere mucho porque él es un chico maravilloso –Miró dentro de la sala a los dos gemelos abrazando a Bella- Y quisiera decir que me arrepiento de lo que pasó, pero…

-Pero entonces no estaríamos aquí –Summer volvió a sonreír-Las cosas pasan por algo, y mirar atrás no sirve de nada.

-Tienes razón, ¿Cómo alguien tan lista está con mi hijo?

Ambas rieron, pero el grito desaforado de Bella les hizo callar.

Joe y Dan salieron pálidos de la sala.

-¿Acabaron?

-Ya, sacadle al marciano de una vez o aquí varios terminaremos muertos.

-MAAMAAAAAA!

Cuddy entró de nuevo a la sala, esta vez acompañada por el ginecólogo y las enfermeras.

-Bien Isabella, llegó el momento –Informó el doctor, y la italiana miró a su madre con horror, muerta de miedo. Ésta se acercó hasta ella y acarició su cabello, tratando de calmarla.

-_No puedo hacerlo mamá…_

_-Sí, tú puedes._

_-No, no… es que no soporto el dolor, quiero que se acabe todo esto!_

_-Bella, esto no será nada comparado con todo lo que has pasado –_Bella sonrió, al notar como una pequeña lágrima se escapaba de los ojos de su madre- _Has sido la chica más valiente que he conocido, y sólo te falta un paso mi amor, un paso para estar con tu bebé. _

_-Pero…_

_-Esto es lo último, cuando termine, todo habrá valido la pena, ¡Todo!_

_-No puedo mami…_

_-Sí puedes… confía en mí._

Las enfermeras comenzaron a preparar todo mientras Cuddy tomaba su mano y le sonreía con dulzura.

-Isabella, quiero que respires muy profundo y comiences a pujar cuando yo te diga, ¿Entendido?

-Ajá –Fue todo lo que Bella pudo contestar, ya sin fuerzas.

-Bien… uno, dos, tres…puja! –Bella respiró profundamente y comenzó a pujar.

-humm! no puedo! Hummm!

-Otra vez, más fuerte… puja!

-Aaaay! Huummmm! NO PUEEEEDO!

-SÍ PUEDES –Cuddy ahora dijo, acariciando su espalda- Vamos, respira…

-Hummmm! Hummmm!

-Un poco más.

-Aaaayy! Aaay! Me duele, sacadlo!

-¡Bella!

-Hummmmmm!

-Se está asomando su cabeza, un poco más Isabella.

-¡Que no puedo, sacadlo de alguna otra manera!

-Un último esfuerzo mi amor…

-¡Hummmmmmm! ¡huuuuum!

-Más, más, lo estoy viendo…

-¡Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

-No, más, más…

-¡NO PUEDO MÁS!

-¡Lo estoy viendo Isabella!

-¡HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Entonces un llantito que se incrementó en segundos se sintió por toda la sala. Bella cayó casi rendida sobre la cama mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro.

Cuddy se acercó a las enfermeras y una de ellas le pasó al bebé. Estaba rojo como un tomate y tenía la cabeza con unos cuantos pelitos rubios, no dejaba de llorar y de moverse, histérico por algo de protección.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recibir a su nieto. Era tan pequeñito y frágil que Cuddy sintió que se podía quebrar, sintió esa increíble necesidad de protegerle de todos.

Miró a Bella y ésta le miraba en silencio, incapaz de mover los labios pero con una sonrisa tan grande que equivalían a mil palabras.

Se acercó a ella y puso al bebito justo en sus brazos, pero ayudándole a cargarlo. La italiana también lloró al verlo por primera vez. En ese instante había dejado de verla como su hija adolescente, y por un momento, la vio como una mujer. Una mujer que es madre de un precioso bebé.

-Es hermoso, hija –Dijo al fin Cuddy, sin poder controlar sus propias lágrimas y casi temblando con su nieto en sus brazos.

-Sí… -Bella apenas y abría los ojos- Su nombre es Lucca.

Cuddy sonrió y asintió.

Una de las enfermeras vino por el bebé para terminar de prepararlo, y Bella aprovechó para tomar de la mano de su madre. Ésta se agachó lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de su hija y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-¿Puedo dormir ahora, mami?

-Sí –Y otra vez esa pequeña niña que hasta hace 1 año cambiaba de novio cada 2x3, aparecía ante los ojos de Cuddy. Seguía teniendo 15 años, a pesar de todo- Descansa, cariño.

Bella no tardó nada en dormirse, agarrada muy fuerte de la endocrina. Cuddy se quedó en la misma posición haciéndole cariños a su hija hasta que la misma enfermera regresó con el pequeño de nuevo, más limpiecito y tranquilo, envuelto en una mantita azul que la misma Cuddy le había comprado.

-Aquí está su nieto, Dra. Cuddy.

-¿Puedo mostrárselo a mi familia? –Preguntó meciéndolo con suavidad, al notar como tenía ánimos de volver a llorar.

-Claro, pero que sea breve.

Otra de las enfermeras le abrió la puerta y Cuddy salió con el pequeño en sus brazos, logrando que todos se acercaran a ella al instante.

Sus ojos brillaron al ver a House y lo besó tiernamente, mientras éste la abrazaba y miraba al bebé. Los gemelos y Summer se unieron también.

-Miren quién ha venido a conocerles.

-¡Pero si es igualito a mí! –Dan fue el primero en hablar, viendo admirado a su sobrino.

-Shhhhhhh, no grites animal –Joe siguió, acariciándole delicadamente el cuerpo sobre la mantita.

-¿Cómo está Bella? –House ahora preguntó, besándola otra vez en la mejilla con ternura.

-Está descansando, el parto fue demasiado… pero está bien.

-Déjame cargarle! –Dan seguía mirándolo como niño con juguete nuevo.

-Ni loco le tocas, eeh! –Ahora Summer habló, jalándole la oreja a su novio.

-Bien dicho –Cuddy sonrió- ¿Quieres cargarle, Summer? No confío en ninguno de mis _niños_.

-Sí –Summer sonrió también y recibió al pequeño con mucho cuidado- Mira qué lindo eres…

Esos cortos minutos, Cuddy los aprovechó para sentarse junto a House y apoyarse en su hombro, exhausta de todo lo vivido. El nefrólogo le acarició el cabello y la abrazó con dulzura.

-Así que abuela –Comentó luego de un rato en silencio, logrando que Cuddy riera.

-Sí, abuela.

Cuddy miró de nuevo a Lucca a lo lejos y una última lágrima se derramó por su mejilla ese día.

**Continuará…**

* * *

****Próx. capítulo: **I wish you were here with me**


End file.
